


Starts With A Spin (SWAS) [di maxine_chan]

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drama, Erotica, Exhibitionism, Fanfiction, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Sex, Slash, Translation, Underage Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2006-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 122,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Tutto è cominciato con la rotazione di una bottiglia, e ora Harry e Draco si sono lasciati prendere a tal punto dal loro gioco che non c’è quasi più niente da fare. A parte continuare a giocare.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starts With a Spin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/258275) by maxine_chan. 



> **Per i primi 6 capitoli**  la traduzione è mia, come anche note ai capitoli e risposta ai commenti. ****  
> **Dal capitolo 7 in poi** : traduzione e risposte ai commenti di [shinu](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=4236), traduzione e pubblicazione di [13_forever](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=4103), mio betaggio.
> 
> Questa storia è molto popolare, e nella versione originale ha ispirato molte **fanart** ; quelle strettamente legate alla storia sono linkate in fondo ai capitoli, mentre i banner e le immagini generali sono linkate ai piedi dell'epilogo. Se qualche collegamento non dovesse funzionare contattate [shinu](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=4236) che le ha tutte salvate sul PC e refresherà i link.
> 
>  **Disclaimer dell'Autrice:** Harry Potter non è mio… se lo fosse… beh… di certo Draco non sarebbe suo nemico giurato.
> 
>  **Disclaimer delle Traduttrici** : i personaggi sono tutti della fantasciccosa Rowling, la storia (come già detto) è di [maxine_chan](http://maxine-chan.livejournal.com/).
> 
>  **Dediche e ringraziamenti** : beh… la dedico alla mia compagna nonché UKE fedele: Mercedes lovey dovey! E in secondo luogo a [Lauradumb](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=95) per ringraziarla delle splendide traduzioni di [Furiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity) che fa. Per concludere, alle mia sorellina Lucy e a tutte le iscritte al CDSSP (che langue perché nessuno scrive ç_ç).
> 
>  **Note 01:** come sempre è tutto buttato a caso, non cercate riferimenti né temporali né di luogo né di nessun altro tipo!!!
> 
>  **Note 02:** visto che oggi mi sento buona... lieto fine per tutti!!!! FORSE…

**Cominciò tutto con la rotazione di una bottiglia**

   
Harry non era completamente sicuro di sapere come tutto fosse iniziato. O meglio, in realtà sapeva benissimo come fosse _iniziato_ , solo non sapeva perché fosse continuato o che cosa avesse posseduto i suoi compagni perché _permettessero_ che continuasse.  
  
Il sesto anno per Harry era cominciato sottotono, ed era continuato ancora peggio. Tutti erano nervosi e tesi, a causa della guerra che si avvicinava inesorabilmente. Voldemort non si era fatto vivo dopo l’incidente che aveva preceduto le vacanze estive, neppure nei sogni di Harry o attraverso la sua cicatrice. E, fatto ancora più incredibile, nessuno dei Mangiamorte catturati era fuggito da Azkaban.  
  
Harry dal canto suo era stato comprensibilmente di malumore da quando era tornato ad Hogwarts. La morte di Sirius era stata un duro colpo per lui, nonostante lo conoscesse solo da pochi anni. Era stato quanto di più simile ad un genitore Harry avesse mai avuto. L’unico altro mago per cui provava lo stesso attaccamento era Silente, e la sensazione di tradimento che aveva provato prima di separarsi da lui l’anno precedente non aiutava Harry a sentire meno il vuoto della perdita.  
  
L’idea di feste che combinassero insieme le varie Case, in realtà, era stata di Hermione. Dopo che Grifondoro aveva battuto Corvonero a Quidditch, con Harry rieletto cercatore, la festa improvvisata tra loro aveva lasciato tutti considerevolmente rilassati e sereni. Era stato allora che Hermione aveva pensato che una grande festa per il sesto anno avrebbe aiutato _tutti_ a rilassarsi.  
  
Quella che era cominciata come festa-a-cui-sono-tutti-invitati-ma-a-cui-in-realtà-parteciperanno-solo-Grifondoro-Corvonero-e-Tassorosso si scontrò presto con i Serpeverde. Nessuno commentò pubblicamente, anche perché si supponeva che _fosse_ una festa per tutte le Case, ma il disgusto fu abbastanza evidente.  
  
Malfoy, al comando della sua Casa, rispose con un ghigno.

  
*  *  *

  
Draco aveva risentito degli eventi che avevano preceduto l’estate tanto quanto gli altri, se non addirittura di più. Il suo intero mondo gli era praticamente crollato sotto i piedi. Per la prima volta nella sua vita il nome dei Malfoy fu apertamente schernito, e fu il più lungo lasso di tempo passato lontano da suo padre mentre si trovava a casa. Il suo punto di vista riguardo alla questione Luce/Oscurità non era cambiato molto. Continuava a disprezzare i Mezzosangue, e non era affatto sul punto di accoglierli a braccia aperte, ma allo stesso tempo stava cominciando a provare una forte animosità nei confronti di Voldemort, forte quasi quanto quella che provava per Potter, visto che il maledetto Lord Oscuro non aveva fatto nulla per tirare fuori suo padre di prigione. Draco si era aspettato un tentativo di evasione dopo un paio di settimane dall’inizio dell’estate, e quando questo non c’era stato né aveva avuto sentore di un tentativo futuro, era rimasto scioccato, ferito e confuso.  
  
Sua madre non se la stava passando molto meglio di lui. Nonostante fosse, appunto, sua madre, il suo istinto materno lasciava molto a desiderare, e il fatto che negli ultimi cinque anni Draco fosse stato più fuori che in casa non aiutava affatto. La loro relazione era diventata disperatamente fredda, e Narcissa aveva trascorso quasi tutta l’estate chiusa in camera sua, o bighellonando tra una cena formale ed un incontro amichevole per cercare di risollevare il nome dei Malfoy dal fango in cui era caduto.  
  
Nonostante la sua confusione, l’atteggiamento di Draco nei confronti di Potter e dei suoi tirapiedi non era molto cambiato. Le cose continuavano più o meno come gli anni precedenti, o forse erano anche cresciute d’intensità da quando i ragazzi avevano scoperto i benefici di una bella scazzottata. Vedere una faccia insanguinata e avere la prova materiale che stavano davvero distruggendo qualcosa non faceva che gettare benzina sul fuoco.  
  
Così quando Draco venne a sapere della festa per tutte le Case, non pensò neppure per un istante di non andare.

*  *  *

  
Poco tempo dopo l’arrivo dei Serpeverde, che iniziarono subito a lamentarsi di quanto la festa fosse noiosa, le cose iniziarono ad ingranare.  
  
Fu Pansy a proporre il Gioco della Bottiglia. A quanto pareva una festa non era una festa senza un po’ di azione.  
  
E fu così che Harry si ritrovò nella sua posizione, alcune settimane più tardi.  
  
Era iniziato tutto in modo abbastanza innocente. Seamus aveva dovuto baciare Susan Bones, Parvati Blaise Zabini, Hermione Terry Boots…poi all’improvviso accadde qualcosa: Lavanda fece ruotare la bottiglia che si fermò su Padma…e tutti trattennero il fiato.  
  
“E ora che succede?” domandò Lavanda, occhieggiando nervosamente Padma con la coda dell’occhio.  
  
“Bacia il ragazzo seduto alla sua destra,” propose Morag McDougal. Lavanda annuì, e si era già voltata verso Dean quando Pansy s’intromise.  
  
“No! No! Dov’è il divertimento?” disse la ragazza mora, mentre le labbra le si contraevano in un sorrisino. “Le regole prevedono che si debba baciare chiunque venga indicato dalla bottiglia. Non abbiamo parlato di regole diverse se si tratta di una persona dello stesso sesso.”  
  
Lavanda sbatté le palpebre, la sua bocca assunse la forma di una piccola “O” mentre le guance di Padma si arrossavano appena. “O-ok, allora,” disse sottovoce, e percorse a ginocchioni la distanza che la separava dall’altra ragazza.  
  
“Anche se devo ammettere che mi aspettavo una maggiore resistenza,” sottolineò Pansy ridacchiando. Inarcò un sopracciglio guardando la ragazza.  
  
“Beh, sono una Grifondoro, no?” rispose pomposamente Lavanda, “siamo noti per il coraggio eccetera eccetera. Non posso rifiutare un semplice bacetto.”  
  
“Touché!” Pansy le sorrise gentilmente. Accanto a lei, Draco la sfotteva.  
  
“Pansy, smettila di essere _amichevole_ con i Grifondoro,” borbottò, e Pansy gli diede uno spintone.  
  
“Finiscila, Draco, posso essere amica di chi mi pare.”  
  
“Ti comanda a bacchetta, eh Malfoy?” lo prese in giro Ron, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle ragazze all’interno del cerchio, che dopo un fugace sfioramento di labbra tornarono di corsa al proprio posto. “Non posso credere che permetti ad una ragazza di parlarti in questo modo!” aggiunse, sghignazzando sdegnosamente.  
  
“Almeno a me le ragazze _parlano_ , Weasel,” ribatté Malfoy, spostando i suoi freddi occhi grigi sul rossino.  
  
“Non cominciare!” esclamò Hermione, prima che Ron potesse rispondere. “No, non osare. Non voglio dover discutere, stasera.” Accanto a lei, Harry posò i suoi verdi occhi annoiati sull’amico, tentando di soffocare una risatina divertita.  
  
“Ehi, a proposito di chi si fa comandare a bacchetta,” ghignò Malfoy. La testa di Harry si voltò di scatto, e il ragazzo fissò il biondo.  
  
“Zitto, Malfoy!”  
  
“Senti, Draco, odio essere d’accordo con lei ma Granger ha ragione. Sta iniziando a farsi interessante!” disse Pansy imbronciandosi. “Conservate la vostra _appassionata rivalità_ per le lezioni di Pozioni, va bene?” Draco la fissò incredulo per un po’ prima di accettare un rapido bacio da Hannah Abbott, visto che il suo giro si era fermato su di lui, mentre Harry tentava di nuovo di nascondere la sua risatina. Hermione tirò su col naso.  
  
“Grazie, Pansy,” disse in tono neutro. La Serpeverde increspò le labbra.  
  
“Finiscila, Granger, non stavo cercando di gettare nessun ponte,” rispose rudemente, scuotendo la testa in modo che i suoi corti capelli neri le coprissero il volto.  
  
“Ok,” rispose l’altra tranquilla. Harry aprì la bocca per offrirle parole di conforto o qualcosa di simile, ma non ci riuscì perché la sua attenzione fu reclamata dal gioco che fino a quel momento aveva ignorato.  
  
“Harry!” Seamus lo stava chiamando, e per una frazione di secondo Harry ebbe paura di dover baciare l’irlandese. Seamus era apertamente e notoriamente gay, e questo per Harry non era assolutamente un problema, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di baciarlo. Onestamente, non aveva idea di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere. Seamus avrebbe con tutta probabilità cercato di protrarre il bacio oltre il terzo di secondo concessogli e a quel punto sarebbero nati pettegolezzi, e avrebbero iniziato a circolare altre false storie su Harry, e la Gazzetta del Profeta avrebbe addirittura potuto venirne a conoscenza e allora-  
  
“HARRY!”  
  
Harry battè le palpebre. “Sì, scusa, che c’è?”  
  
“La bottiglia indica te, amico,” disse Seamus col suo forte accento irlandese. Harry sbatté le palpebre nuovamente e guardò la bottiglia con aria poco interessata.  
  
“Bene, allora, chi devo baciare?” Esclusi un paio di nervosi colpi di tosse, gli rispose un silenzio di tomba. Aggrottando le sopracciglia, confuso, il ragazzo si voltò verso Hermione, che sembrava confusa quanto lui. Non ricevendo da lei alcun aiuto si voltò verso Ron, che fissava inorridito il centro del cerchio. “Ehm…” Harry seguì il suo sguardo e si trovò a guardare Malfoy, le cui labbra erano curvate in una smorfia di disgusto. Chiuse gli occhi ancora una volta, domandandosi chi diavolo avrebbe dovuto baciare e perché questo facesse un effetto simile perfino su _Malfoy_ -  
  
Un momento.  
  
Si guardò intorno fino ad incontrare lo sguardo di Malfoy, accorgendosi, con suo sommo orrore, che il disgusto di Malfoy era diretto a _lui_.  
  
“Oh no… assolutamente no, non esiste che io baci _Malfoy_ ,” disse Harry, cadendo sulle ginocchia ed iniziando ad indietreggiare. “Non potete obbligarmi!” Il silenzio lo circondò ancora, poi Malfoy ghignò e iniziò ad osservarsi distrattamente le unghie.  
  
“Bene, bene, Potter. Questa è la prova del vostro famoso coraggio Grifondoro.” Sollevò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Harry, e il suo ghigno si allargò. “Spaventato da un piccolo bacetto. Perfino Brown non ha avuto paura di baciare un’altra ragazza.”  
  
“Non ho problemi a baciare un altro ragazzo, Malfoy, ho problemi a baciare _te_ ,” ribatté Harry. Draco alzò un sopracciglio.  
  
“Oh oh oh! Non hai problemi a baciare un ragazzo? Ci nascondi qualcosa-”  
  
“Non era questo che intendevo!”  
  
“Io credo di sì.”  
  
“Ti dico di no!”  
  
“Ragazzi! Non mi interessa chi ha problemi con chi, io voglio vedere un bacio!” esclamò Pansy. Nei suoi occhi c’era un luccichio sinistro.  
  
E fu allora che Harry si accorse che c’era qualcosa di molto strano nei suoi compagni. Guardandosi attorno nervosamente, poté notare lo stesso sguardo affamato negli occhi di molte altre ragazze, e di Seamus naturalmente, ma ignorò quest’ultima considerazione. Molti degli altri ragazzi sembravano semplicemente interessati, a parte Ron che continuava a sembrare disgustato.  
  
“Bleah, rivoltante. Io sono d’accordo con Harry, non dovrebbe baciare Malfoy!” Harry annuì vigorosamente e poi si voltò verso Hermione, ma la trovò con un’aria pensosa.  
  
“No Ron, credo che Harry dovrebbe,” sussurrò. Pansy la guardò e le fece l’occhiolino. “Dopotutto, Lavanda e Padma hanno dovuto farlo, e mi sembra corretto.”  
  
“Hermione!” esclamò Harry, che sembrava completamente scandalizzato. Draco sghignazzò. “Zitto, Malfoy!”  
  
“Mi sembra solo divertente che tu sia così spaventato, Potter. Forse questo è questo che il Signore Oscuro dovrebbe fare, offrirsi di sodomizzarti o qualcosa del genere? Quello ti farebbe fuggire a gambe levate.” Sembrava molto soddisfatto.  
  
“E perché tu invece sei così impaziente, Malfoy? Non è che sei _tu_ che ci nascondi qualcosa?” Harry si riscosse, voltandosi finalmente a fronteggiare la sua nemesi. Draco aprì la bocca per rispondere, si bloccò, emise un qualche suono indignato e finalmente riuscì a formare una frase di senso compiuto.  
  
“Oh, ti piacerebbe, Potter!” Ok, non era stata la sua uscita più brillante.  
  
“Se non vi vedo sbaciucchiarvi entro due secondi…” cominciò Pansy minacciosamente, estraendo la bacchetta.  
  
“Ok, va bene!” concesse Harry alla fine, con gli occhi furiosi ridotti a due fessure. “Vieni qui, Malfoy.” Draco lo fissò incredulo.  
  
“Non credo proprio. Perché non vieni qui _tu_?”  
  
“Perché sei tu quello che era così impaziente di baciarmi, quindi puoi muovere le tue pigre chiappe!” dentro di sé, Harry si sentiva rimpicciolire mentre la discussione degenerava rapidamente diventando un incomprensibile dramma scolastico.  
  
“Invece no, Potter. Non è che io fossi _impaziente_ di-”  
  
“Basta, ne ho abbastanza!” Hermione si alzò ed estrasse la sua bacchetta. Sembrava improvvisamente molto intimidatoria, mentre torreggiava su di loro con un'espressione furiosa dipinta sul volto. Harry la guardò aggrottando la fronte e riluttante si trascinò attraverso il cerchio fino a Malfoy, chiedendosi come si fosse ritrovato a vagare in un universo parallelo in cui Serpeverde e Grifondoro facevano feste insieme ed Hermione _voleva_ che lui baciasse Draco Malfoy.  
  
“Sapevo che lo volevi, Potter,” sorrise Draco con aria furba. Harry decise di non fargli notare che le sue guance pallide si stavano tingendo di rosa.  
  
“Chiudi la bocca Malfoy,” disse invece, stancamente.  
  
“Chiudimela tu,” rispose Malfoy, poi realizzò quello che aveva appena detto ed il sorriso sparì dal suo volto per riapparire su quello di Harry.  
  
“Ti avevo detto che lo volevi,” disse, con gli occhi brillanti, poi si allungò verso di lui ed afferrò il collo di Draco, avvicinandolo a sé e premendo con determinazione le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro. Harry aveva baciato solo un’altra persona prima di allora, e nonostante la sua esperienza con Cho non fosse stata certo la migliore della sua vita, fu felice di poter dire comunque di esserla goduta molto di più di quella cui stava partecipando in quel momento.  
  
Durò meno di due secondi, ma fu comunque troppo per Harry. Si staccò quasi subito e strofinò la bocca sulla manica, anche se fu un gesto del tutto inutile: non c’era mai stato un bacio scambiato a bocche tanto chiuse quanto quelle di lui e Draco in quel momento.  
  
Draco stava facendo la stessa cosa, mentre le sue guance si coloravano di un rosa sempre più acceso, lo stesso colore che Harry sentiva bruciare sulle sue.  
  
“Beh, è stata l’esperienza più disgustosa che io abbia mai fatto,” disse Draco alla fine, spezzando l’assordante silenzio che era caduto su di loro. Ghignò in direzione di Harry, e il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi aggrottò le sopracciglia di rimando.  
  
“Non è colpa mia se non sai baciare.”  
  
“Oh, fottiti, Potter.”

*  *  *

  
E fu così che cominciò tutto. A un certo punto delle ore che seguirono quello da tutti definito come “Il Bacio”, Pansy ed Hermione decisero che le feste comuni a tutte le Case avrebbero dovuto essere un evento settimanale, per liberarsi dallo stress e per dare agli studenti un qualcosa da aspettare. Nessuno capì con certezza come le due ragazze fossero riuscite a stipulare quella loro difficile tregua, ma loro decisero di comune accordo che le feste sarebbero continuate.  
  
E così accadde.  
  
Ogni sabato sera.  
  
Ed ecco quello che Harry non riusciva affatto a capire.  
  
Il Gioco della Bottiglia era stato interrotto e sostituito dal più popolare Obbligo o Verità, ed Harry si ritrovò a cadere dalla padella alla brace. I suoi compagni sembravano decisi a voler vedere lui e Draco baciarsi, e questo fiaccava Harry più di quanto quest’ultimo fosse disposto ad ammettere.  
  
“È per tutta la questione della rivalità,” gli aveva spiegato Hermione una volta, dopo un giro di Obbligo o Verità particolarmente pesante in cui Harry aveva dovuto baciare Draco per ben dieci secondi di fila. Ovviamente questo significava semplicemente che erano stati seduti con le bocche premute immobili l’una contro l’altra per il tempo stabilito, ma comunque. Cosa c’era di così eccitante in due rivali che si sbaciucchiano?  
  
“Nulla,” gli aveva risposto Ron, “assolutamente nulla. È _disgustoso_.”  
  
“È eccitante,” lo aveva corretto Seamus intromettendosi nella conversazione e dicendo quello che Hermione non aveva voluto confessare ad Harry “Tu e Malfoy che vi sbaciucchiate siete la cosa più eccitante che Hogwarts abbia visto in decenni.”  
  
Harry dovette dissentire.  
  
Draco, da parte sua, era pronto a chiudere la questione dopo che, tra tutti, Susan Bones, una _Tassorosso_ per essere chiari, aveva proposto l’obbligo dei dieci secondi. Era diventato troppo rivoltante da sopportare perfino per lui. Comunque quando il quarto sabato disse a Pansy che non sarebbe andato lei fu sul punto di dargli un pugno. Sconvolto e piuttosto spaventato, accettò di andarci ancora una volta.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto sapere che non era una buona idea.

Pansy sembrava decisamente pensierosa quella sera, decise Harry, dopo che i ragazzi del sesto anno si erano seduti in circolo e le prime verità erano state confessate e gli obblighi assolti. Stava sicuramente tramando qualcosa. Scoprì di cosa si trattasse dopo averla dovuta guardare mentre mostrava alla folla le sue tette, oggettivamente piuttosto impressionanti.

Risistemandosi la maglietta e togliendosi i capelli dagli occhi, Pansy lanciò al gruppo un'occhiata compiaciuta. "Mi stavo proprio chiedendo quando avremmo trovato il coraggio di iniziare con gli obblighi seri," disse maliziosamente facendo l'occhiolino al suo pubblico attento. Il cambiamento che avvenne in quel momento fu quasi palpabile, come se qualcuno avesse acceso un interruttore e ora non si potesse più tornare indietro. Harry riuscì praticamente a sentirlo accadere e contro la sua volontà lanciò un'occhiata nervosa a Draco, sorprendendosi alquanto nello scoprire che il biondo stava serrando i pugni e sembrava a disagio.  
"Potter!" risuonò la voce di Pansy, e gli occhi di Harry tornarono a focalizzarsi sulla ragazza dai capelli corti.

"Ehm... sì?" rispose, muovendosi appena da dove era seduto. Il ghigno di Pansy si allargò.

"Obbligo o verità?"  
  
Harry deglutì. In realtà c'era un sistema abbastanza semplice per uscire da tutta questa situazione senza senso con Draco, ma con il tipo di informazioni di cui Harry disponeva sull'Ordine, la profezia e Voldemort in generale non poteva permettersi di rispondere a domande pericolose. Non che qualcuno ne avrebbe tratto vantaggio, ma la cosa innervosiva Harry comunque. Non aveva idea di quale fosse la scusa di Draco, doveva comunque affrontarlo. "Obbligo." Lo avrebbe baciato di nuovo.  
  
Se possibile il ghigno di Pansy si allargò ancora di più, sino a trasformarsi in una smorfia quasi ferina. Harry sbatté le palpebre e quando il suo sguardo si spostò su Hermione fu sconvolto dallo scoprire che stava cercando di reprimere un gridolino eccitato.  
  
"Ti obbligo," cominciò Pansy lanciando uno sguardo a Draco "a baciare Draco". Harry borbottò storcendo il naso, più che altro infastidito; Draco si voltò e lo fissò. Ma Pansy sollevò una mano. "Lasciatemi finire," disse e proseguì, "Baciarlo _alla francese_ finché non vi dico di fermarvi".  
  
Harry giurò di aver letteralmente sentito il suo stomaco fare una capriola e spalancò gli occhi. Dalla parte opposta della stanza a Draco cadde la mascella e fulminò con lo sguardo quella che si supponeva fosse sua amica.  
  
"Pansy!" disse incredulo, alzando le sopracciglia. "Ma che cosa cazzo stai cercando di fare?" Pansy gli sorrise dolcemente e gli diede un colpetto gentile sulla mano.  
  
"Nulla, Draco caro, solo di dare un senso alla serata". Draco continuò a fissarla come se le fosse appena spuntato un terzo braccio o qualcosa del genere.  
  
"Cos-... ma io... oh, maledizione, devo farlo?" piagnucolò Harry ritrovando finalmente la voce. Hermione gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
  
"Sì, devi, Harry".  
  
"E' un obbligo, dopotutto," sottolineò Seamus allegramente.

"Va' al diavolo, Finnigan," sbottò Draco. Poi rivolse ad Harry uno sguardo duro "Beh, coraggio Potter, facciamola finita". Harry deglutì nervosamente e annuì. Cercò di non pensare al fatto di non essere mai arrivato a questo punto con Cho.  
  
Harry gattonò in mezzo al cerchio fino a raggiungere Malfoy, fissandogli la bocca. Le sue labbra erano strette con forza e Harry aveva il mezzo timore che, quando avesse provato a eseguire l'obbligo, il biondo gli avrebbe strappato la lingua a morsi. Sgombrando la mente, fece un respiro profondo e si sporse in avanti.  
  
Iniziò in modo non diverso rispetto ai baci precedenti. In realtà Harry iniziò a chiedersi se magari avrebbe potuto solamente _fingere_ di baciarlo alla francese-  
  
"Avanti Potter, ricorda sono io quella che decide quando dovete fermarvi," la voce di Pansy si intrufolò tra i suoi pensieri e il ragazzo represse un lamento. Realizzò vagamente che stava fissando il naso di Draco e sollevò lo sguardo per vedere se gli occhi di Draco fossero ancora aperti.  
  
Lo erano, e questo sconvolse Harry più di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso. Sbatté gli occhi due volte e notò che una tonalità rosata si stava espandendo sul naso che prima stava fissando. Poi improvvisamente il bacio cambiò; non erano solo bocche premute duramente una contro l'altra, Malfoy si era rilassato un po' e si premeva un po' più gentilmente contro di lui. Harry decise che forse sarebbe stato il caso di darsi una mossa e provò ad aprire la bocca.  
  
La stanza era mortalmente silenziosa e tutti fissavano con espressione rapita i due ragazzi. Draco si agitò appena, a disagio in quella situazione, prima di sentire la lingua di Harry scivolare sul suo labbro inferiore. Senza fiato, involontariamente aprì la bocca all'altro e poi la lingua di Harry fu nella sua bocca, correndo sulla sua, cercando, esplorando, e Draco riusciva appena a pensare. Sentì le sue guance diventare incandescenti e la testa girargli mentre si sentiva sempre più leggero, ed ebbe l'impressione di cadere all'indietro.  
  
Harry capì quasi immediatamente che usare la propria lingua per baciare qualcuno era una cosa meravigliosa; la sensazione riuscì quasi a chiudere fuori dalla sua mente il pensiero di chi stava veramente baciando. Cautamente, un po' timido all'inizio, esplorò la bocca di Draco sporgendosi in avanti verso l'altro ragazzo. Draco non oppose resistenza, sembrando anzi invitare l'altro ad avvicinarsi. Harry continuò ad avanzare, chiedendosi vagamente come questo fosse possibile quando improvvisamente Draco si sbilanciò e cadde all'indietro e Harry capì che era stato lui a spingere il biondo. Raggiungendolo velocemente lo afferrò intorno ai fianchi con un braccio mentre l'altro si appoggiava al pavimento per equilibrarsi e le mani di Draco afferravano i bicipiti di Harry.  
  
Il bacio ricominciò istintivamente, la bocca di Harry si scontrò con quella di Draco ad un ritmo molto più frenetico. Le loro lingue si intrecciarono selvaggiamente l'una con l'altra, travolgendosi e succhiandosi, e Harry non aveva mai provato nulla di più meraviglioso in vita sua. Avvertì una delle mani di Draco allontanarsi da lui e poco dopo sentì un braccio intorno al collo attirarlo più vicino a sé. Le sue ginocchia iniziavano a pulsare per via della sua posizione, ma il Grifondoro si immerse ulteriormente nel bacio e Draco si arcuò verso di lui mentre un gemito soffocato vibrava attraverso la sua bocca.  
  
Era troppo bello per essere vero e Harry proibì a se stesso di ricordare che la persona che stava baciando era _Malfoy_ , ma essendo ancora tutto nuovo per lui non aveva ancora appreso per bene l'arte del respirare con il naso; quindi alla fine si tirò indietro ansimando e fissando sconvolto il suo rivale che, coi capelli scompigliati e la bocca gonfia per il loro bacio, lo fissava a sua volta con uno strano mix di shock e disgusto.  
  
"Beh, era ora," disse una voce piuttosto affannata, e i due ragazzi spostarono i loro sguardi scioccati su Pansy che si stava mordendo un labbro e ridacchiava. "E' più di cinque minuti che vi dico di fermarvi." Questa in realtà era una bugia, dato che a dire il vero si era completamente dimenticata che avrebbe dovuto fermarli e sarebbe stata piuttosto contenta di guardarli pomiciare fino al nuovo millennio, ma nessuno si sentì in dovere di correggerla mentre fissavano ammaliati la scarmigliata non-proprio-coppia.  
  
I volti già arrossati di Harry e Draco divennero ancora più paonazzi quando udirono le sue parole e le cose peggiorarono ulteriormente quando si resero conto di essere ancora avvinghiati l'uno all'altro. Si separarono simultaneamente e Harry seppellì il viso tra le mani mentre tornava al suo posto originario nel cerchio. Ron gli diede una pacca sul braccio piena di comprensione.  
  
"Disgustoso," borbottò Draco, pulendosi la bocca col dorso della manica, com'era diventata sua abitudine dopo ognuno di quegli obblighi. "Ti è piaciuto, eh, Potter?" sbottò, fissandolo.  
  
"Oh, senti chi parla!" ribatté Harry, tornando in sé. "Aggrapparti a me in quel modo- te la sei _goduta_ ".  
  
" _Godermela_ -! Cosa... c-come sei arrivato a _questa_ conclusione?" esclamò Draco, prima di tornare in sé a sua volta e far scivolare sul suo volto un'espressione annoiata. "Se baciarmi ti dà così fastidio, Potter, perché continui a venire a questi incontri?" chiese in tono polemico.  
  
Harry sbatté le palpebre "E tu?"  
  
"Perché non dovrei?" ghignò Draco "Non è che sono... non sono così spaventato da tirarmi indietro o qualcosa del genere. Anzi, non sono spaventato per niente, assolutamente no!" Draco ignorò lo sbuffo di Pansy e il fatto che poco prima, quello stesso giorno, era stato sul punto di disertare il party. Ma la sua risposta andò dritta al cuore del problema fra i due ragazzi.  
  
"...Non hai paura...?" mormorò, socchiudendo gli occhi, Harry. "Beh, la vuoi sapere una cosa, Malfoy?" Harry incrociò le braccia, sollevò leggermente il mento e fissò il Serpeverde con aria determinata. "Nemmeno. Io."  
  
E così fu. Le cose cambiarono nuovamente e le carte vennero scoperte. Come quasi tutto tra i due ragazzi, questa situazione si scontrò con un unico scoglio.  
  
Il loro orgoglio.  
  
La sfida era stata lanciata. Chi sarebbe stato il primo a cedere?  
  
Chi sarebbe stato il primo a tirarsi indietro quando le cose si sarebbero fatte troppo impegnative da gestire?

 

 

 **Fanart:**  [qui](http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y14/JulietaPotter/SWAS-firstkissbymiyoungboz01.jpg) una fanart ispirata al primo bacio fatta da [miyoung_boz](http://www.nocturnealley.org/miyoung-boz.livejournal.com), e [qui](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS9.png) invece un'icona di Draco che dice l'equivalente di "chiudimela tu" (letteralmente='costringimi a farlo') fatta da [xingou](http://xingou.livejournal.com/).

 **Due icone:** [qui](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS%20Icons/Miz6.jpg) una celebrativa dell'Obbligo Che Scatenò Tutto, gentilmente offerta da [mizuirosky](http://mizuirosky.livejournal.com/); [qui](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS11.png) invece la sfida lanciata tra Draco e Harry (di [phasera](http://phasera.livejournal.com/)).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccovi senza indugio il secondo capitolo! Ne vedremo delle belle... Dimenticavo di ringraziare **Lal** che ha fatto da scribacchina per la seconda parte del primo e **[Pettymoth](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=838) ** che mi ha assistita durante la traduzione di questo! *love is all around*  
> E sappiate che il bello deve ancora venire... è col terzo che le cose inizieranno a muoversi come piacciono a noi... *evil grin*

Il bacio alla francese aveva un effetto piuttosto profondo sulla relazione delle due persone coinvolte.  
  
Questo almeno era quanto Harry aveva concluso durante la settimana successiva al suddetto Obbligo.  
  
Pensava che, in una relazione normale, un bacio alla francese dovesse essere considerato un passo importante. Dopo quello si cominciava ad essere apertamente romantici anche davanti agli altri, ci si prendeva per mano mentre si percorrevano i corridoi, ci si scambiavano baci tra una lezione e l'altra, senza vergognarsene e senza dare peso a quel che gli altri pensassero.  
  
Questo ovviamente non era ciò che Harry e Draco avevano intenzione di fare, e Harry dovette rapidamente scacciare la nauseante immagine mentale di lui e il suddetto Serpeverde che camminavano per i corridoi tenendosi per mano. Riguardo a loro, la situazione andava gestita in modo...  beh, decisamente delicato.  
  
Non potevano continuare ad ignorarsi, questo era ovvio. Non erano riusciti a farlo durante i cinque anni precedenti e sicuramente non sarebbero stati in grado di cominciare ora. Inoltre, smettere di litigare significava ammettere che si sentivano a disagio in presenza dell'altro. Questo automaticamente implicava ammettere involontariamente il bacio, e per una sorta di tacito accordo tutti gli alunni del sesto anno si comportavano come se nulla accadesse durante le feste, come se passassero tutti i sabato sera seduti nelle loro stanze a studiare diligentemente. Per questo durante la settimana non si faceva parola di quanto accadeva tra Harry e Draco, il che significava che i due dovevano continuare a litigare come avevano sempre fatto. Le loro discussioni, comunque, avevano subito un notevole mutamento ai loro occhi.  
  
Innanzitutto, avevano da poco scoperto che non potevano più prendersi a pugni, per una ragione piuttosto ovvia: semplicemente, non volevano toccarsi.  
  
Per niente.  
  
Si limitavano quindi a insultarsi con epiteti coloriti e cose simili, come avevano sempre fatto durante i primi cinque anni in cui si erano conosciuti.

*  *  *

   
"Lo odio," annunciò Harry quel martedì, dopo un commento particolarmente mordace da parte di Malfoy. "Merlino, lo odio così tanto! Perchè dev'essere così fastidioso?" Si lasciò cadere su un divano della Sala Comune dei Grifondoro e incrociò le braccia imbronciato, assumendo un'aria abbattuta.  
  
"Non permettergli di ferirti, Harry, non ne vale la pena" disse gentilmente Hermione, andandosi a sedere accanto a lui. Harry le scoccò un'occhiata incredula, cercando con tutte le sue forze di non fare riferimento alle feste-che-non-devono-essere-nominate e compiendo invece un lodevole tentativo di comunicarle il problema telepaticamente. Hermione lo ignorò.  
  
"E' una vera rottura di coglioni, ecco cos'è," sbottò Ron "e tu non migliori certo le cose con i tuoi Obblighi, Hermione." Aveva sganciato la bomba. Ora ne avrebbero parlato.  
  
"Non ho deciso io gli Obblighi, Ron," rispose la ragazza scostandosi i capelli dalle spalle. "Ho solo detto che, in quanto Grifondoro, Harry dovrebbe avere il coraggio di assolverli. Non è colpa mia se gli Obblighi non sono stati molto... favorevoli. Per Harry."  
  
"Non molto favorevoli?" ripetè Harry. "Non sono stati _per niente_ favorevoli! Odio tutto questo! Mi presento ogni settimana terrorizzato a morte da quello che potrebbere accadere." Hermione ridacchiò, ma smise immediatamente quando Harry la fulminò. Ron scrutò le fiamme nel caminetto con aria pensosa.  
  
"E allora perchè continui ad andarci?" chiese calmo, frugando nella sua borsa alla ricerca del libro di Incantesimi. "Insomma, nessuno ti sta costringendo a farlo."  
  
Harry arrossì. "Beh, devo andarci, no? Se mi tirassi indietro, Malfoy vincerebbe."  
  
"Vincerebbe cosa?"  
  
"Vincerebbe... beh... _vincerebbe_ e basta. E' una specie di sfida, come tutte le altre," spiegò Harry con amarezza.  
  
"Andiamo, questo è veramente stupido," disse Hermione. Fece un secondo di pausa, indugiando con la penna sulla sua pergamena, prima di annotare il titolo del saggio a cui stava lavorando. Harry aggrottò la fronte e poi ripose tutti i suoi libri nella borsa.

"Non riesco a fare i compiti in questo momento," borbottò mentre si alzava, sistemandosi la borsa sulla spalla.

"Harry, il saggio di Pozioni è per domani! Quattordici centimetri-"  
  
"Lo farò più tardi, ora non riesco proprio a concentrarmi," tagliò corto Harry, interrompendo Hermione. "Ci vediamo dopo." Mentre saliva le scale, Ron sospirò e guardò Hermione.  
  
"E' colpa tua, sai." Hermione sbuffò e tornò a concentrarsi sul suo saggio.  
  
"Sono sicura che Harry sia abbastanza grande da potersela cavare da solo."

*  *  *

  
Giunse il sabato mattina, portando con sè un senso di agitazione per vari studenti del sesto anno di Hogwarts. Molti, in realtà, erano semplicemente eccitati e aspettavano con vertiginosa anticipazione gli eventi della sera. Qualche altro era terrorizzato alla sola idea, e il piombo si formava nel loro stomaco mano a mano che la giornata passava. Draco ebbe bisogno di una mezz'ora extra per catturare il Boccino durante l'allenamento di Quidditch dei Serpeverde semplicemente perchè non riusciva a concentrarsi. Più scorrevano le ore più occhiate maliziose riceveva dagli studenti del suo stesso anno.  
  
Camminando verso la Sala Grande per la cena, sorprese Terry Boot sghignazzare nella sua direzione. Quando passò vicino alla tavolata dei Tassorosso al momento di andarsene, Zacharias Smith quasi si soffocò con la sua bibita nel tentativo palese di nascondere una risatina. In passato nessuno avrebbe osato ridere di lui in quel modo. Ma dopo che suo padre era stato arrestato e il nome dei Malfoy era stato umiliato, le cose erano cambiate. Draco era stato davvero bravo a conservare il suo posto all'interno della sua Casa e persino tra gli altri studenti, ma era ovvio che fossero molto meno intimoriti da lui.  
  
In realtà, pensò, si era aspettato che la gente avrebbe avuto ancora più paura _proprio perchè_ suo padre era un Mangiamorte. Se pesti i piedi a Draco lui potrebbe sguinzagliarti contro il Signore Oscuro, o qualcosa di simile.  
  
Questo gli fece venire in mente un'immagine piuttosto divertente di Voldemort al guinzaglio che inseguiva una pallina di gomma.  
  
Sentendosi leggermente meglio, continuò a camminare verso la propria Sala Comune, riuscendo quasi ad ignorare il volto di Mandy Brocklehurst, illuminatosi in un sorriso sognante quando le era passato accanto.

*  *  *

  
Harry aveva fatto del suo meglio per mantenere la speranza durante la giornata. Aveva pensato che a un certo punto la gente si sarebbe anche stancata di guardare lui e Draco. Davvero, non erano le uniche due persone interessanti da guardare, anzi, non erano interessanti affatto. Ad Harry non era certo dispiaciuto guardare Pansy spogliarsi davanti a loro, la settimana precedente. Magari sarebbe successo di nuovo qualcosa di simile e gli altri si sarebbero dimenticati di lui.  
  
E successe di nuovo, ma in una strana combinazione; era stato Justin ad obbligare Hermione a farlo, quindi Harry non aveva guardato, troppo imbarazzato per l'amica, anche se in realtà a lei non era sembrato dispiacere poi tanto. Era come se il recarsi a quelle feste permettesse a tutti di mostrare un lato di sè che normalmente restava nascosto. Come se si trovassero in un mondo tutto loro dove potevano comportarsi come volevano.  
  
Harry si era voltato verso Ron per chiedergli cosa ne pensasse, ma il ragazzo dai capelli rossi stava ancora fissando a bocca completamente spalancata Hermione, che era occupata a riabbottonarsi la camicia mentre un sorriso spensierato le illuminava il viso e un bel rosa pastello le tingeva le guance. Harry ghignò e si voltò di nuovo verso il circolo, pensando ancora una volta che forse quella serata non sarebbe stata così male.  
  
Fu quindi piuttosto deluso e decisamente sorpreso da varie cose durante la notte.  
  
La prima sorpresa venne da Hannah Abbot. La timida, tranquilla, dolce Hannah Abbot, che Harry non conosceva molto ma aveva sempre considerato carina. La ragazza in realtà aveva chiamato Draco e il biondo, dopo averle scoccato un'occhiata, inarcò un sopracciglio divertito e scelse Obbligo.  
  
Apparentemente, però, la ragazza non era quello che sembrava.  
  
Arricciando le labbra pensierosa, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, disse: "Beh...beh, Draco" e Draco sbuffò sentendosi chiamare con il suo nome proprio "Ti obbligo a... baciare..." si fermò e guardò Harry, che era sicuro di mostrare chiaramente quanto non volesse essere coinvolto nell'Obbligo. Hannah sospirò e fece ondeggiare appena i suoi riccoli biondi. "No...non è questo che voglio. Draco, ti Obbligo a baciare di nuovo Harry alla francese, ma entrambi a torso nudo."  
  
Le proteste da parte dei ragazzi non si fecero attendere.  
  
"Non è giusto!" esclamò Harry. "E' il suo Obbligo, non il mio, non puoi farmi togliere la camicia!" Hannah piegò la testa di lato, pensandoci su.  
  
"Ha ragione," disse Parvati "Le è permesso farlo?"  
  
"No, no, _non_ le è _assolutamente_ permesso," la interruppe Draco accigliandosi, "mi rifiuto di prendere parte ad una cosa simile."  
  
"Tu non hai scelta, Malfoy, è di Harry che stiamo discutendo," ribatté Parvati. Draco incrociò le braccia stizzito, senza lasciare che questo cancellasse il suo solito ghigno.  
  
"Bene, vediamo," mormorò Pansy con aria annoiata, toccandosi il mento con la mano. "Stiamo giocando ad Obbligo o Verità, giusto? E l'Obbligo è che Draco ed Harry si bacino a torso nudo. Io dico che è valido. Non importa se è Potter ad essere obbligato o meno, è coinvolto nell'Obbligo stesso."  
  
"No!" gridò Harry.  
  
"Per me va bene," sorrise Parvati, scambiandosi un'occhiata con Lavanda.  
  
"No, no, no! Non è così che funziona!"  
  
"Bene allora, l'Obbligo è il seguente: Draco ed Harry devono baciarsi alla francese senza le camicie," dichiarò Hannah sorridendo felice.  
  
"Non ho intenzione di farlo!"  
  
"Oh, chiudi quella _cazzo_ di fogna, Potter!" esclamò Draco con aria truce.  
  
"Perchè non me la _chiudi t_ -" Harry si schiaffò una mano davanti alla bocca prima che il resto della frase potesse uscirne, ma Draco sogghignò comunque.  
  
"Non c'è bisogno di nasconderlo, Potter, lo sanno tutti che in realtà ti piace un sacco pomiciare con me."  
  
"Sì, più o meno quanto mi è piaciuto combattere contro quel Basilisco."

Era terribilmente imbarazzante doversi slacciare la camicia bottone per bottone sotto gli sguardi attenti di circa venticinque persone. Le dita di Harry tremavano mentre si sbottonava rapidamente, quasi strappandosi  la cravatta nel mentre. Draco se la prese molto più comoda, sciogliendo lentamente e con attenzione un bottone per volta dalla propria asola e rivelando, centimetro dopo centimetro, la sua pelle pallida. Harry era già a torso completamente nudo visto che si era affrettato, e si ritrovò impotente a dover fissare l'altro che si prendeva tutto il suo tempo.  
  
"Vuoi darti una cazzo di mossa, Malfoy?" chiese esasperato quando Draco si tolse la camicia ed iniziò a piegarla con cura. Aveva ancora addosso la cravatta e sogghignò, inarcando un sopracciglio verso il Grifondoro, che era chiaramente a disagio.  
  
"Su, su, Potter, non c'è bisogno di correre. Pensavo che i Grifondoro amassero i preliminari." Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
"Vedila come ti pare, Malfoy. Forse _tu_ vuoi tirarla per le lunghe, ma io con te preferisco farla finita il prima possibile." Dopo aver parlato, Harry gattonò rapidamente da lui attraverso il cerchio. Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia e aprì la bocca per replicare ma Harry, che era già lì, lo afferrò per la cravatta e lo tirò a sé, appoggiando con fermezza le sue labbra su quelle di Draco.  
  
Draco spalancò gli occhi ed emise un vago lamento di protesta, ma Harry lo ignorò completamente e tenne gli occhi saldamente chiusi dietro gli occhiali. Il biondo spinse rabbiosamente contro il petto di Harry, e la sensazione delle sue mani che lo toccavano portò il Grifondoro ad ansimare e staccarsi bruscamente, aprendo gli occhi di scatto, senza smettere di stringere saldamente in pugno la cravatta di Draco.  
  
"Maledizione, Potter, stai cercando di farmi diventare cieco come te?" Incupito, Draco si sporse a togliere ad Harry gli occhiali, gettandoli da una parte. Harry sbatté le palpebre. "I tui occhiali stavano per cavarmi gli occhi!" Harry sbatté le palpebre di nuovo, e quella fu la prima volta che Draco lo guardò per davvero negli occhi. Era sconcertante quanto fossero penetranti quando non erano schermati dagli occhiali. Si dimenò un po', cercando di allontanarsi, ma Harry aveva ancora in mano la sua cravatta. "P-Potter..." le sue dita si piegarono contro il petto di Harry.  
  
Harry scosse appena la testa, e un brivido gli corse giù per la schiena quando le unghie di Draco gli sfregarono la pelle. Senza esitazione si sporse di nuovo in avanti, con gli occhi già chiusi, e baciò Draco con dolcezza. Fu differente da qualsiasi altro bacio si fossero scambiati fino a quel momento, e Draco rabbrividì cercando di tirarsi indietro. Harry si limitò a seguirne i movimenti, avvolgendo il collo di Draco con un braccio per portarlo più vicino. Entrambi rabbrividirono quando la loro pelle nuda entrò in contatto per la prima volta, e Draco si arrese alla delicata esplorazione della lingua del Griofondoro aprendo la bocca.  
  
E fu di nuovo come la settimana precedente. Harry lasciò che le emozioni lo trascinassero via, gli offuscassero i pensieri e gli facessero bruciare le guance. Sentì Draco sollevarsi un po' sulle proprie ginocchia, e lo seguì. Draco, tuttavia, non lo lasciò; usò l'altezza a proprio vantaggio per passare impulsivamente le mani nella chioma folta di Harry. La scoprì inaspettatamente morbida, e ci seppellì le dita più in profondità, spingendo la testa di Harry all'indietro per avere un miglior accesso alla sua bocca. Harry lasciò che Draco facesse quel che voleva, godendosi vergognosamente la sensazione della propria lingua avviluppata a quella dell'altro. La sua presa sulla cravatta di Draco si allentò progressivamente, fino a che la sua mano lentamente scivolò via andando ad appoggiarsi al suolo per mantenerlo eretto mentre Draco continuava a spingerlo all'indietro. Il braccio che aveva avvolto intorno al collo di Draco scese, iniziando a correre su e giù lungo la schiena leggermente sudata del biondo. Draco rabbrividì e s'inarcò verso Harry, che fu finalmente in grado di raddrizzarsi e di incontrare Draco a metà strada. Passò la mano tra i capelli setosi di Draco e li strattonò.  
  
La testa di Draco cadde all'indietro e la bocca di Harry si soffermò sul punto in cui il collo del Serpeverde incontrava la spalla. Lasciò correre la lingua su quella porzione di pelle, assaporando il suo gusto appena salato dovuto al sudore che stava iniziando a formarsi. Gli occhi di Draco si chiusero con più forza, e il ragazzo emise inconsapevolmente un gemito basso e gutturale mentre Harry succhiava delicatamente.  
  
Il suono raggiunse direttamente l'inguine di Harry, causando anche svariati gridolini provenienti dal cerchio. Harry comunque li ignorò o semplicemente non li udì, visto che il suo mondo al momento girava intorno a lui e al collo che stava succhiando.  
  
Harry alzò di nuovo la testa e le labbra sue e di Draco si scontrarono, mentre le loro lingue lottavano furiosamente cercando di ottenere il controllo l'una sull'altra. Harry si staccò per un secondo, ansimando, prima di tornare a sporgersi verso le labbra gonfie di Draco. Le mani del biondo si allontanarono dai capelli di Harry posandosi sulle sue spalle, prima che un braccio gli circondasse il collo e l'altro iniziasse ad accarezzare il petto di Harry. Poi Draco spinse, ed Harry finalmente glielo permise, perdendo l'equilibrio e cadendo all'indietro fino a che la sua testa batté contro il pavimento. Draco gli cadde sopra, e i due si trasformarono in un groviglio di imprecazioni, braccia e gambe, mentre cercavano di rimettersi in piedi.  
  
"Ouch! Che cazzo, mi fai male! Cosa diavolo stai tirando, Malfoy?" ansimò Harry, toccandosi la parte posteriore del cranio in cerca del bernoccolo che era sicuro si stesse formando da quelle parti. Imprecò di nuovo prima di aprire gli occhi per fissare la figura sfocata sopra di lui; strizzando gli occhi, ricordò all'improvviso che i suoi occhiali erano stati gettati da qualche parte poco prima. Draco sembrava fissarlo in completa confusione, mentre con una mano si reggeva sopra ad Harry e con l'altra si sfregava il collo.  
  
"Mi stavi _succhiando_ il _collo_ , Potter?" domandò alla fine, scoccandogli un'occhiata incredula. Harry arrossì immediatamente e spostò lo sguardo altrove.  
  
"Ehm..." cercò disperatamente qualcosa da dire prima di incontrare di nuovo lo sguardo di Draco. "Perchè, ti _piaceva_?"  
  
"Certo che no!" esclamò Draco, allontanandosi completamente da Harry e guardandosi intorno in cerca della propria camicia. Harry si mise lentamente a sedere, cercando i suoi occhiali ma continuando a guardare il biondo.  
  
"Io credo di sì."  
  
"Cosa diavolo te lo fa pensare?" tutti gli altri seduti in circolo rimasero in silenzio, guardando il battibecco come se si fosse trattato di una partita di tennis, con gli occhi che passavano rapidamente dall'uno all'altro a seconda di chi stava parlando.  
  
"Non saprei, Malfoy," replicò Harry rimettendosi la camicia ed iniziando ad abbottonarla. "Forse il fatto che tu stessi gemendo e ansimando e palesemente godendotela un mondo." Sorrise compiaciuto mentre Draco si bloccava per un decimo di secondo.  
  
"Beh, pare che il tuo udito sia penoso quanto la tua vista, Potter," rispose l'altro freddamente, riannodandosi la cravatta e lanciando al moro un'occhiata truce.  
  
"In realtà, Malfoy, stavi veramente gemendo," si intromise Hermione, con aria agitata e disorientata.  
  
"Sta' zitta!" ribatté Draco con tono seccato, mentre il suo volto diventava paonazzo. "Nessuno ha chiesto la tua opinione, piccola sporca Mezzosangue!"  
  
"Non azzardarti a chiamarla così, Malfoy!" urlò Ron.  
  
"Sparisci, Weasley!"  
  
"Ok, ok!" li bloccò Pansy "Basta così! Tornate a sedervi! La notte è ancora lunga, sapete". Lanciandosi l'un l'altro sguardi torvi, Harry e Draco tornarono ai rispettivi posti nel cerchio mentre Ron si limitava a farsi torvo.

*  *  *

  
La seconda sorpresa della nottata, per Harry, giunse da Neville. Il ragazzo aveva chiamato Harry durante il suo turno, ed Harry aveva deciso che poteva tranquillamente scegliere Verità, perchè primo, si trattava di Neville, e poteva essere sicuro che non gli avrebbe fatto domande pericolose, e secondo, lui e Draco avevano già assolto il loro Obbligo per quella notte.

Ma forse si sbagliava.  
  
"Harry, Obbligo o Verità?" domandò Neville, con un largo sorriso.  
  
"Ehm..." Harry ci pensò su un momento. "Verità, direi." Rispose al sorriso con un altro altrettanto innocente.  
  
Neville, però, aggrottò appena la fronte. "Uhm... beh, Harry... t-ti... ti _piace_ baciare Malfoy?"  
  
Harry si bloccò, e i suoi occhi si spalancarono. "Uuuh..." Voleva disperatamente dire che no, lo odiava, e sperava di non dover affrontare mai più un'esperienza tanto disgustosa...ma visto che quello era un Obbligo o Verità tra maghi e streghe, c'era un particolare del gioco diverso dal normale Obbligo o Verità. Era costretto a dire la verità. La verità-onesta-davanti-a-Dio, la verità vera. Era come se ogni giocatore avesse bevuto del Veritaserum prima di cominciare, anche se così non era stato. Nessuno sapeva spiegare perchè, forse era collegato alla magia di Hogwarts, ma era comunque letteralmente impossibile mentire quando qualcuno ti faceva una domanda.  
  
Harry fu perciò obbligato a rispondere. "Beh...ecco...non è che mi piaccia baciare _Malfoy_ ," balbettò "semplicemente, mi piace baciare!" Arrossì dopo aver pronunciato queste parole "Voglio-voglio dire... cerco di ignorare il fatto che sia lui-" Draco dall'altro lato del circolo si accigliò "-e mi concentro di più sul bacio in sè. Non bacia male, dopotutto..." Harry si zittì subito dopo e divenne ancora più rosso. Non aveva intenzione di dire l'ultima parte.  
  
Draco ghignò. "Chi è che si è goduto cosa, eh?"  
  
"Oh, vaffanculo, Malfoy."  
  


*  *  *

  
La terza ed ultima sorpresa della serata non fu esclusivamente per Harry, ma piuttosto per tutti. Il diretto risultato fu che parecchi studenti non si presentarono alla festa del Sabato successivo per preservare la propria innocenza.

Sbucò praticamente dal nulla, e fu Millicent a pensarci. Era il turno di Terry, che aveva scelto Obbligo, ed essendo l'ultima giocata per quella sera Millicent decise di concludere con un bel botto.  
  
Ed un avvertimento, sebbene le persone a cui era diretto non se ne resero conto.  
  
"Boot, ti obbligo a..." La corpulenta ragazza si guardò intorno cercando una ragazza che rispondesse alle sue esigenze. "Ah, Parvati." Parvati la guardò con aria interrogativa. "Boot, ti obbligo a...fare un 'servizietto' a Parvati."  
  
Harry, in tutta la sua candida ingenuità, non fu sicuro di aver capito bene di cosa si trattasse fino a che Parvati non si fu liberata delle proprie mutandine, seduta a gambe aperte su una sedia, e la testa di Terry non fu fu sparita sotto la sua gonna. Dopo questo, Harry si sedette e rimase a fissare ad occhi sbarrati ciò che stava accadendo.  
  
Le guance di Parvati assunsero un'intensa tonalità di rosso mentre gettava la testa all'indietro e i suoi respiri si tramutavano in ansiti. Harry trattenne il fiato mentre la guardava, ogni muscolo del suo corpo in tensione. Per qualche strana ragione il suo sguardo cercò Malfoy dall'altra parte della stanza, e notò che il biondo stava fissando intensamente Parvati. La sua bocca era ancora gonfia per il loro precedente exploit, e Harry si ritrovò col respiro affannato mentre riportava in fretta la sua attenzione su Parvati. Si sentiva a disagio a guardarla, però, e si voltò verso Ron. Questa si rivelò una cattiva idea, comunque, quando scprì il suo amico fissare rapito la scena con sguardo vitreo; avrebbe potuto giurare che il rosso stesse sbavando.  
  
Harry fece una smorfia, e si voltò dall'altro lato verso Hermione; fu sollevato dal vedere un'aria per lo meno di lieve disapprovazione sul suo volto.  
  
Continuando a scrutare tutto il resto del cerchio scoprì che questo valeva anche per tutti gli altri. I suoi compagni sembravano alternativamente impegnati a scuotere la testa in disapprovazione o a sbavare impressionati. Alcune ragazze sembravano addirittura gelose.  
  
Alla fine, sospirando, Harry concesse al suo sguardo di tornare su Parvati. Era aggrappata ai braccioli della sedia, ora, e chissà come le sue gambe erano finite sulle spalle di Terry. Sembrava essere prossima a... beh... beh, Harry poteva solo intuire a cosa fosse prossima, ma mentre i suoi respiri si facevano più brevi e frequenti e i suoi gemiti più forti, il palmo delle mani di Harry si coprì di sudore e il ragazzo li strinse forte uno contro l'altro in grembo. I suoi occhi si ritrovarono involontariamente a cercare di nuovo Malfoy, e fu sorpreso di vedere il ragazzo fissarlo a sua volta, con un ghigno dipinto sul volto.  
  
Harry gli lanciò un'occhiata truce ma Draco si limitò ad inarcare divertito un sopracciglio. Fuori dal suo campo visivo il moro udì all'improvviso Parvati emettere un gemito particolarmente forte, seguito di lì a poco da un grido acuto. Harry batté le palpebre, voltandosi bruscamente solo per vedere Terry sorridere a Parvati con aria imbarazzata e grattarsi la nuca, mentre la ragazza ansimava abbandonata sulla sedia e sembrava completamente esausta.  
  
Harry si sentì inspiegabilmente inorridito dal fatto che, mentre una delle ragazze più carine del suo anno aveva un orgasmo proprio davanti a lui, lui era impegnato in un qualche tipo di bizzarra lotta di sguardi con Malfoy; pensò che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto osservare il tutto senza vergogna come tutti gli altri. Quando guardò nervosamente verso Draco, scoprì che il biondo aveva già spostato la sua attenzione altrove, e sembrava estremamente annoiato.  
  
Harry sospirò.  
  
Com'era finito in quel guaio?

  
"E' l'ora dell'Obbligo!" li interruppe trillando Hannah. E fu esattamente in quel momento che Harry decise che non pensava più che Hannah Abbot fosse carina.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fanart:**  [the_loud_monk](http://the-loud-monk.livejournal.com/) (sfruttando una fanart di [Eneada](http://eneadart.narod.ru/hp.html)) ha creato un'[icona](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS22.gif) che riprende le parole dell'obbligo di Hannah. Ecco una [fanart](http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y14/JulietaPotter/SAWS_hannahdare.jpg) ispirata invece alle _conseguenze_ dell'Obbligo di Hannah, ad opera di [chesza](http://www.nocturnealley.org/chesza.livejournal.com).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'autrice si sente in dovere d'informarci che in questo capitolo ci sarà un' _azione_ tra due personaggi che non avrà però alcun tipo di ripercussione in futuro. Ora vi sembra una frase senza senso, ma quando sarete alla fine del capitolo capirete...   
> Dedico con tutto il cuore la seconda parte di questo capitolo a[Pettymoth](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=838), la mia Pettymoth, che tra due settimane finalmente incontrerò, marchiando definitivamente il mio territorio *evil glare*, perchè c'è la sua scena preferita. Questa prima parte, invece, la dedico ad una Promessa lagnosa e possessiva che però adoro: Tina, tutto per te!

Harry si sentì irritabile ed inquieto per tutta la settimana. Aveva l'impressione che tutti lo stessero sempre fissando, ed era un tipo di attenzione diversa da quella che era abituato a ricevere. Dovunque guardasse c'era uno dei suoi compagni che sogghignava o sorrideva in modo strano, qualche volta sembrando anche lievemente disgustati, e tutto ciò stava cominciando a dargli davvero fastidio.  
  
"Seamus," esordì quel lunedì mentre si avviavano insieme verso l'aula di Pozioni. "Uhm, quando hai deciso di... di rivelare che eri... uhm..."  
  
"Gay?" domandò Seamus.  
  
"Ehm, sì, quello," replicò Harry, guardando altrove. "La gente ti ha creato problemi?" Seamus sbattè le palpebre, con aria pensosa.  
  
"No, non molto," rispose, prima di sospirare. "Beh, insomma... credo ci sia sempre qualcuno di disgustato, infastidito o altro, e te lo mostrano chiaramente. Ma non puoi nascondere chi sei per colpa di un paio di persone." Harry annuì distrattamente, facendosi torvo quando Justin ridacchiò e scosse la testa mentre gli passava accanto. "Perchè me lo chiedi, comunque? C'è qualcosa che vorresti dirmi, eh, Harry?" Seamus ghignò maliziosamente in direzione dell'altro Grifondoro.  
  
"Cosa? Seamus- no!" farfugliò Harry, "è solo che... tutta questa situazione con- con Malfoy... e gli Obblighi. Ho notato certa gente guardarmi con disprezzo. Ero solo curioso."  
  
"Sì, succede. Si impara ad ignorarli. In fondo le uniche persone di cui mi interessa l'opinione non sembrano preoccuparsene."  
  
"Hmm. Sì, per me non importa. Sul serio," disse Harry, e Seamus gli rivolse un sorriso sincero.  
  
"E questo significa davvero molto per me, Harry. Grazie." Harry gli sorrise in risposta. Non appena i due ragazzi ebbero girato l'angolo avvicinandosi all'aula di Piton, notarono un gruppetto di Serpeverde che si avvicinavano in direzione opposta. "Oh, guarda, Harry, è il tuo amante clandestino" esclamò allegramente. Pansy si allontanò appena dal fianco di Draco.  
  
"Divertente, Finnigan," rispose Draco infastidito mentre Harry scoccava a Seamus un'occhiata irritata. "Sei davvero simpatico."  
  
"Malfoy," disse Harry guardingo. Draco lo fissò mentre gli occhi gli si riducevano a due fessure.  
  
"Potter." I due rimasero immobili fissandosi l'un l'altro per circa un minuto, prima che Pansy sbuffasse esasperata.  
  
"Oh, per favore," esclamò, spingendo Draco da una parte per poter entrare in classe. Draco parve scandalizzato, e iniziò a lisciarsi i vestiti.  
  
"Allora, Malfoy," disse Seamus sorridendo soddisfatto e inarcando un sopracciglio, "sono succhiotti quelli sul tuo collo o ti è venuta un'improvvisa allergia cutanea?" La mano di Draco scattò a coprire il lato del suo collo, e le sopracciglia gli si aggrottarono quando sul volto di Harry apparve un'espressione ferita. Si fissarono per un altra manciata di secondi, prima che i loro sguardi si spostassero altrove.  
  
"Bah," mugugnò Draco, voltandosi per seguire Pansy. Aveva ancora la mano sul collo. Seamus iniziò a sghignazzare, ma Harry gli diede una leggera gomitata.  
  
"Che c'è?" disse, cercando di sembrare innocente. Harry, che aveva ancora le guance arrossate, gli rivolse uno sguardo colmo di disapprovazione. Ron ed Hermione girarono l'angolo in quel momento, e Ron cominciò ad agitare selvaggiamente le braccia.  
  
"Hey, amico, ti abbiamo perso dopo la lezione. Dove sei stato?" chiese, con un ampio sorriso. Harry sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, per poi entrare in classe senza rispondere. Ron aggrottò le sopracciglia, e lanciò un'occhiataccia a Seamus. "Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?" Seamus ghignò.  
  
"Nah."

*  *  *

Durante i giorni seguenti Harry riuscì ad evitare d'incontrare Malfoy. Era strano, perchè sembrava che improvvisamente il Serpeverde fosse dovunque. Prima di allora Harry non aveva mai dovuto cambiare il proprio percorso per evitarlo, ed era perciò sicuro che probabilmente Draco fosse sempre stato ovunque, solo che non gli era mai capitato di farci caso. Ora, invece, ogni volta che girava un angolo o attraversava la Sala Grande per recarsi ad una lezione che nemmeno seguivano insieme, ecco apparire la sua testa bionda. Era piuttosto sconcertante.

Tuttavia tutto si concluse venerdì, ancora una volta fuori dall'aula di Pozioni. Harry stava camminando da solo, preoccupato per la serata del giorno dopo, quando fu improvvisamente sbattuto contro il muro. Emise un grido soffocato, e le sue mani salirono ad aggrapparsi alle braccia strette attorno alla sua divisa.  
  
"M-M-Malfoy!" ansimò, fissando gli occhi argentei che gli stavano di fronte. "Cosa diavolo credi di fare?!" Si guardò intorno, chiedendosi come fosse riuscito a trovarsi da solo in un corridoio deserto con, di tutte le persone, Malfoy. Draco lo sbattè di nuovo contro il muro.  
  
"Lo sai," sibilò con aria furibonda, "che per colpa tua ho dovuto indossare maglie a collo alto per tutta la settimana?!" Harry sbattè le palpebre, si fermò e poi le sbattè di nuovo.  
  
"Uhm..." ridacchiò Harry, "mi dispiace?"  
  
"Non è divertente, Potter! La gente mi guarda in modo strano, specialmente Piton, perchè tutti sanno che non indosso lo stesso tipo di abbigliamento per più di due giorni di fila!" Draco si protese in avanti mentre parlava, ed Harry cercò di fondersi col muro.  
  
"Malfoy, odio far scoppiare la tua bolla di sapone, ma credo che in realtà nessuno noti che cosa ti metti addosso, e ancora meno quando lo fai." Harry abbassò lo sguardo sulla maglia a collo alto color grigio fumo che l'altro indossava, prima di incontrare di nuovo il suo sguardo. "Voglio dire, io sicuramente non ci ho mai fatto caso."   
  
Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo e lasciò andare Harry, indietreggiando un po', anche se lo spazio tra loro continuava ad essere praticamente nullo. "Beh, forse mi dovrei preoccupare se tu mi prestassi _quel_ tipo di attenzioni, Potter," disse, incrociando le braccia, "non credi?" Harry incrociò le braccia a sua volta, imitando la posa dell'altro.  
  
"Sono piuttosto convinto che abbiano tutti capito comunque. Dopotutto," inarcò un sopracciglio, "chi _non_ sa cosa stai cercando di nascondere? Forse proprio solo Piton." Draco lo guardò sprezzante, e lo spinse ancora una volta contro il muro.  
  
"Beh, al contrario di te io non sono esattamente orgoglioso di tutto questo," sibilò, mentre l'ormai familiare color rosa acceso gli si spandeva lungo le guance e il naso.  
  
"Malfoy!" una voce li interruppe prima che Harry potesse replicare. Draco lasciò andare in fretta la divisa di Harry ed indietreggiò. "Cosa credi di fare?!" Ron li raggiunse di corsa, scoccando un'occhiata furibonda al Serpeverde prima di voltarsi verso Harry. "Stai bene, amico?"  
  
"Certo che sta bene, Ron," rispose Hermione esasperata, mentre si univa al gruppo.  
  
"Ma dai, Weasley, dovevi proprio interrompere? Si stava facendo interessante." Pansy girò l'angolo, seguita da un gruppo piuttosto nutrito di guardoni di tutte le Case. Harry arrossì immediatamente, e Draco sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, le labbra strette in una linea sottile.  
  
"Siete... siete stati lì per tutto il tempo?" chiese Harry. Pansy scosse appena i suoi capelli corti e scuri, e fece un gesto indifferente con la mano.  
  
"Speravamo che succedesse qualcosa che valesse la pena di vedere," sospirò, "ma a quanto pare voi due, da soli, non siente in grado di combinare nulla di utile".  
  
"E cosa ti aspettavi esattamente che facessero?" domandò Ron incredulo mentre Hermione si spostava un po' e distoglieva lo sguardo.  
  
"Senti, Pansy, odio essere d'accordo con la Donnola ma ti sei comportata come una pazza ultimamente. Sta diventando sempre più preoccupante," disse Draco, incrociando le braccia.  
  
"Sta' zitto, Draco, non sai di cosa stai parlando. Io penso solo al tuo bene," sbuffò Pansy con aria arrogante, alzando un po' il mento. "Adesso andiamo, o faremo tardi a lezione... e Piton non _tollera_ che si arrivi in ritardo, men che meno l'intera classe."  
  
"Oh, hai ragione," esclamò Hermione, guardando l'orologio "Siamo già in ritardo-"  
  
"...di due minuti? Sì, esatto," disse una voce bassa. Tutti gli studenti nel corridoio sobbalzarono per poi voltarsi a guardare nervosamente il loro insegnante di Pozioni. Piton percorse lentamente con lo sguardo il gruppo, a braccia incrociate e occhi socchiusi. "Posso chiedere cosa ci sia di così interessante in corridoio che abbia fatto sentire a tutti voi la necessità di starvene qua fuori, invece che seduti ai vostri posti nella mia classe come dovuto?" Nessuno disse nulla; si limitarono a fissare con ansia l'uomo in nero. Piton sbuffò seccato. "D'accordo, ora entrate tutti. Vi tratterrete quindici minuti in più per recuperare quello che avete perso fino ad ora, e non vi scriverò giustificazioni per l'ora successiva." Indicò la porta aperta della propria aula. "E ringraziate che non sto assegnando una punizione ad ognuno di voi," concluse mentre il gruppo si trascinava in classe.  
  
Harry sospirò. Era così contento che fosse quasi arrivato il fine settimana, perchè avrebbe potuto passare due giorni lontano da idioti come Piton e Mal-  
  
Oh...merda.

*  *  *

"Harry," lo chiamò Ron più tardi quella sera, mentre il trio si trovava riunito nella Sala Comune dei Grifondoro. "Posso chiederti una cosa?" Harry guardò l'amico con aria confusa.

"Promettimi che non ti arrabbierai."  
  
Harry aggrottò la fronte. "Ok."  
  
"Non... uhm, non c'è niente tra te e... Malfoy, vero?" Ron arretrò non appena le ultime parole furono uscite dalla sua bocca, come se si aspettasse un'esplosione. Harry sbattè le palpebre.  
  
"Cos- Ron- NO! Perchè diavolo me lo stai perfino domandando? Io e Malfoy? È disgustoso! Io non... non mi piacciono i ragazzi!" esclamò Harry. Hermione emise un borbottio di disapprovazione, ma il moro la ignorò.  
  
"Lo so, lo so, è quello che pensavo, ma... ho dovuto chiedertelo!" rispose Ron alzando le mani in difesa.  
  
"PERCHÈ?" domandò Harry, ancora un po' scioccato. Non era questo che gli altri pensavano, vero?!  
  
"Beh, è solo che l'altro giorno ti ho visto parlare con Seamus, e poi oggi c'è stato quell'episodio con Malfoy, e lo scorso sabato hai detto che ti piace baciarlo, e-"  
  
"Ron, chiariamo una cosa," lo interruppe Harry, sporgendosi in avanti e guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di orecchie indiscrete. "Non mi piace baciare _lui_." Arrossì. "È solo che... non posso farci niente se lui... bacia _bene_. E non avevo intenzione di dirlo, mi è semplicemente scappato. Io non... uhm... e- e Seamus, beh, è un amico, quindi non c'è niente di strano se parlo con lui. Per quanto riguarda l'episodio di oggi, beh, è stato Malfoy a cominciare! Si lamentava di aver dovuto indossare maglie a collo alto per tutta la settimana..." la voce di Harry sfumò, mentre il moro guardava impotente prima Ron e poi Hermione, come se cercasse il suo aiuto, ma lei si strinse nelle spalle e tornò a concentrarsi sui suoi compiti.  
  
"Sì, ecco, questa è un'altra cosa, Harry," disse Ron, grattandosi la nuca. "Tutto questo tuo... baciare il collo di Malfoy-"  
  
"Succhiare," lo corresse distrattamente Hermione, "succhiare e leccare, per essere precisi." Ron alzò gli occhi al cielo, arricciando disgustato il naso.  
  
"Giusto, tutto questo tuo _succhiare_ il collo di Malfoy... beh, non eri obbligato a farlo, però-"  
  
"Mi sono solo lasciato prendere dal momento!" esclamò Harry disperatamente. "Ron, non posso evitarlo! Non vorrei, ma... lui è... semplicemente... è bravo!" Harry era certo che il suo volto fosse rosso come un pomodoro maturo in quel momento.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"No, Ron, dico sul serio. Prova a baciarlo _tu_ e te ne accorgerai da solo. Maledizione, prova a baciare chiunque altro, fa lo stesso, ti lascerai trasportare anche tu!"  
  
"Ew, Harry, è disgutoso," si accigliò Ron. Harry lo guardò male.  
  
"Beh, come pensi che io mi senta?"  
  
"Sembra che ti piaccia!" Harry si accigliò a sua volta e si alzò.  
  
"Molto bene, Ron. Come ti pare. Pensa quel che vuoi, io me ne vado a letto." Si voltò in fretta e si trascinò per le scale.  
  
"Harry!" lo chiamò Hermione esasperata, mentre Ron incrociava le braccia e, piuttosto di malumore, si lasciava cadere sul divano. Harry la ignorò.

*  *  *

Draco non fu sorpreso quando, la notte seguente, Harry arrivò di un umore piuttosto cupo, visto che lui si sentiva più o meno allo stesso modo. Non c'era modo di sapere che orribile Obbligo avrebbero dovuto subire quella sera. Se l'Obbligo di Boot e di una-delle-due-gemelle-Patil-non-importa-quale era di una qualche rilevanza, significava che le cose invece di migliorare sarebbero andate di male in peggio. E sembrava che anche parecchi dei loro compagni l'avessero capito, visto che il gruppo si era ridotto ad una quindicina di studenti. Perfino Tiger e Goyle non volevano andarci, ma Draco li aveva costretti; se le lui doveva soffrire, era giusto che soffrissero un po' anche loro. I Grifondoro erano tutti presenti, e questo non sorprese nessuno, ma i Tassorosso avevano disertato in massa. Finch-Fletchey si era presentato con un paio di amici, e c'era anche una coppia di Corvonero.

Il gioco iniziò come al solito, e Draco fu sorpreso di come gli altri riuscissero a trovare modi sempre nuovi per mantenere vivo l'interesse dei presenti. Evitò accuratamente di scegliere Verità, per paura di quello che avrebbe dovuto ammettere, e riuscì a non subire nemmeno un vergognoso Obbligo con Harry.  
  
Un'ora dopo l'inizio del party, però, dopo che Harry era stato obbligato a baciare Hermione perchè qualcuno pensava che sarebbe stato divertente, Draco ricevette un piccolo shock.  
  
"Ron," chiamò Harry, e Draco notò in ritardo che non erano seduti vicini nel circolo, "Obbligo o Verità?" Donnola sembrava nervoso, ma scelse comunque Obbligo. Stupidi Grifondoro. Harry sogghignò, e qualcosa in quella smorfia rese Draco improvvisamente nervoso. "Bene, Ron," stava dicendo Harry, "visto che ieri non hai voluto credermi-"  
  
"Oh, Harry, no! Ti credo, davvero! Mi dispiace! Non so cosa mi sia venuto in mente, io-"  
  
"Troppo tardi, Ron," Harry sembrava piuttosto soddisfatto di se stesso, e quando Ron guardò rassegnato verso Draco, il biondo sentì lo stomaco contorcersi. Non avrebbe mai... "Ti obbligo a baciare Malfoy." Aveva eccome. Draco gemette.  
  
"Ehm... _solo_ baciare, Harry?" La Donnola sembrava speranzosa, e Draco pregò che non stesse sperando di ottenere qualcosa di più.  
  
"Sì, solo baciare, Ron. Sarò magnanimo." Il ghigno di Harry si allargò. "Ma un bacio vero, bada bene. Non come quella roba a labbra serrate che ci scambiavamo noi all'inizio." Pansy scoppiò a ridere a queste parole, e persino Hermione ridacchiò sottovoce. Ron la fissò scioccato.  
  
"Bene allora, forza, Weasley!" disse Pansy sogghignando apertamente. "Questa la _devo_ vedere. Un Malfoy che bacia un Weasley! Ha!" Draco incrociò le braccia e si accigliò.  
  
"Sapete, pensavo che baciare Potter fosse orribile, ma sono quasi _sicuro_ che questo sarà almeno un milione di volte peggio," borbottò, mentre gli occhi si riducevano a due fessure. "So che Potter almeno ha sperimentato quel disastro con la Chang, ma qualcosa mi dice che tu sei completamente innocente, eh, Donnola?" Ron arrossì tanto da diventare quasi un tutt'uno coi capelli, e Draco ghignò. "Ho ragione, vero? Vuoi dire che non hai ancora pomiciato con la mezzosangue? Abbiamo una scommessa in ballo, sai-"  
  
"Sta' zitto, Malfoy!" Harry gridò nel momento esatto in cui Ron attraversò il cerchio e afferrò il biondo per la camicia.  
  
"Siamo ansiosi, eh?" Draco sorrise con cattiveria. Ron arrossì ancora di più e lasciò la presa come se la camicia scottasse.  
  
"Harry!" piagnucolò, girandosi verso l'amico. Harry si limitò a scuotere la testa.  
  
"L'Obbligo è ancora valido. Magari la prossima volta mi ascolterai."  
  
"Continua così, Potter," lo incalzò Pansy sorridendo appena, "ti trasformeremo in un Serpeverde, alla fine!" Harry le rivolse un sorriso forzato.  
  
"Avanti, Ron," disse Seamus, ed Hermione, che era seduta accanto a lui, annuì a sua volta. Sembrava aver completamente ignorato il commento che Draco aveva fatto poco prima. Quando Ron si voltò verso di lui, Draco fece una smorfia. Sembrava piuttosto nervoso, e si protese appena, poi si fermò e si ritrasse; quindi si protese di nuovo, solo per tornare a fermarsi. Guardandosi intorno sospirò rumorosamente, chiuse gli occhi e sporse le labbra in un modo che lasciò Draco sbalordito. Proprio quando Ron stava avanzando per l'ennessima volta, a quanto pareva augurandosi di riuscire a colpire il suo obiettivo, Draco arretrò e sollevò una mano per fermarlo.  
  
"Fermati, Weasley, solo... fermati. Dio, io stavo solo scherzando, ma tu hai dovuto per forza dimostrare che avevo ragione." Si grattò stancamente la nuca e Ron aprì gli occhi con aria infastidita. "Ti guiderò io. Tu... siediti qui, o dove vuoi. E _rilassati_ , per amor di Salazar." Ron si sedette sui propri talloni, disgustato, e sussultò quando Draco gli afferrò il mento.  
  
Draco si protese verso Ron, ingoiando il proprio disgusto, e lo baciò dolcemente. Gli occhi di Ron si chiusero di scatto, mentre le sue mani si stringevano sulla stoffa dei pantaloni. Draco, che aveva gli occhi ancora aperti, trovò il tutto piuttosto divertente, e fece scorrere la lingua sul labbro inferiore dell'altro, un trucco imparato da Potter, il che era abbastanza ironico. Ron ansimò e spalancò gli occhi, ma non fu in grado di staccarsi visto che Draco lo teneva ancora per il mento. Avvertì vagamente le labbra del biondo piegarsi in un sorrisino contro le sue, prima che la sua bocca venisse aperta a forza per qualche istante, e gemette quando sentì un'altra lingua a contatto con la sua. Tutto finì circa tre secondi dopo, e Draco lo lasciò andare, pulendosi la bocca come d'abitudine.  
  
Ron lo fissò instupidito, e Draco schioccò le dita un paio di volte davanti al suo volto senza ottenere reazione.  
  
"Ehi, Potter, credo di essere troppo da gestire per la Donnola!" esclamò Draco, sentendosi stranamente galvanizzato all'idea di riuscire ad avere quest'effetto persino su _Weasley_ , tra tutti. Guardò Harry, ghignando soddisfatto, ma il ghigno scomparve quando vide l'espressione sul viso dell'altro. Sembrava...arrabbiato? "Potter?" Harry sbattè le palpebre all'improvviso, e soghignò a sua volta.  
  
"Forse ora mi crederà, eh, Malfoy?" Draco sorrise.  
  
"Sono fantastico," proclamò. A queste parole Ron aggrottò le sopracciglia, mentre i suoi occhi tornavano a fuoco, prima di alzarsi e tornare quietamente al suo posto vicino ad Hermione fissando il suolo con risentimento. Harry si limitò a ridacchiare appena.

Per un elettrizzante momento, quella sera, Harry pensò che se ne sarebbe venuto via facilmente. Gli sembrò piuttosto ironico, tuttavia, che il pomiciare con Malfoy completamente vestito rientrasse ora nel "facilmente".  
  
Poi il suo cervello separò il verbo "venire" dal resto, e gli fornì svariate immagini sfocate di lui e un biondino coperti di sudore...  
  
Scosse velocemente la testa, allarmato, e relegò quel pensiero nei più profondi meandri della sua mente, giurando a se stesso di non tornarci più sopra pena un' _Avada Kedavra_ auto-inflitta.  
  
Harry però era ancora a rischio, in tutti i sensi. Durante uno degli ultimi turni della nottata, successivo all'episodio con Ron e all'ultima sessione di pomiciamento tra lui e Draco, Terry fece la sua proposta.  
  
"Harry, Obbligo o Verità?" chiese Terry, picchiettando il pavimento con le dita, con aria annoiata.  
  
"Obbligo," rispose Harry, visto che aveva deciso di non scegliere _mai più_ Verità. Poi Terry sogghignò, e il moro iniziò a pensare che forse non era stata una grande idea.  
  
"Ti obbligo a fare una sega a Malfoy," disse, inarcando suggestivamente le sopracciglia. Harry ebbe un attacco di tosse e Draco emise un verso scandalizzato.  
  
"Oooh, bella, Terry!" sogghignò Millicent.  
  
"Ehm, scusami?" domandò timidamente Harry, sperando di aver sentito male o simili.  
  
"Sega. Draco. Masturbare? Hai presente?"  
  
"So che vuol dire!" rispose bruscamente Harry, e poi sospirò. Gattonò verso Draco, che se ne stava appoggiato al muro e si fissava una mano.  
  
"Tu non mi toccherai, Potter" disse Draco a bassa voce, appoggiandosi in grembo entrambe le mani. Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
"Malfoy-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ma-"  
  
" _NO_."  
  
"Senti, Malfoy, non è che io _voglia_ davvero toccarti... _lì sotto_... ma è un Obbligo! Non ne ho colpa!" esclamò Harry con esasperazione.  
  
"Potter," disse Draco, fulminandolo con la coda dell'occhio. "Forse non mi hai sentito. Tu. Non. Mi. Toccherai!" Harry sbuffò, muovendosi la frangia sulla fronte e rivelando la cicatrice per un breve istante.  
  
"Bene," disse, scrollando le spalle. "D'accordo. Ti arrendi, quindi?" gli occhi di Draco si spalancarono, e il biondo voltò la testa per guardare Harry direttamente.  
  
"Non mi arrendo affatto!" rispose seccamente. Harry piegò la testa da una parte.  
  
"E allora..." improvvisamente sembrò che l'intero gruppo stesse trattenendo il fiato.  
  
"Oh... merda, va bene! Va bene, ok, _d'accordo_. Solo... vabbè," mugugnò Draco, incrociando le braccia e distogliendo lo sguardo, mentre le sue guance si coloravano appena. Si piegò un po' in avanti, con aria infastidita. Harry sbattè le palpebre e con lo sguardo cercò Pansy, che gesticolò in direzione del suo amico come per dire 'Beh, che aspetti?' Harry deglutì nervosamente, e si inginocchiò davanti al biondo. "Ti tremano le mani," sussurrò Draco, mentre il suo volto diventava sempre più rosato. Harry deglutì di nuovo.  
  
"Uhm... g- già. Beh, credo di essere un po' nervoso," borbottò. Draco sbuffò. Harry si sporse verso di lui e la sua mano sfiorò l'inguine di Draco mentre cercava la zip per slacciargli i pantaloni. Si fermò, con gli occhi spalancati, e Draco fece una smorfia. "Beh, a quanto vedo direi che è evidente che non ci vorrà molto."  
  
"Sta' zitto," sibilò Draco, mentre gli occhi gli si riducevano a due fessure e il viso assumeva un color rosso acceso. Harry sogghignò, sentendosi improvvisamente molto più sicuro di se stesso. Prima che potesse avere il tempo di cambiare idea, slacciò rapidamente la cintura e la zip di Draco, e prima che il biondo potesse capire cosa stesse succedendo la mano di Harry s'insinuò nei suoi pantaloni.  
  
Draco emise un gridolino molto poco Malfoy, e le sue mani si strinsero a pugno. Fissò Harry con gli occhi sbarrati ed Harry ridacchiò nervosamente. "Ehm..." balbettò Draco, per poi boccheggiare e abbandonare la testa contro la parete quando sentì le dita di Harry stringersi intorno al suo membro semi-eretto. Respirò profondamente, ed entrambi si morsero un labbro quando la mano di Harry cominciò a muoversi.  
  
La stanza era immersa nel silenzio, eccezion fatta per il respiro affannato di Draco. Il biondo tentò di tenere gli occhi aperti, ma loro continuavano a chiudersi ogni volta che inspirava e alla fine ci rinunciò. Pochi istanti dopo dimenticò che ci fosse altra gente nella stanza, e quando la mano di Harry si strinse un altro po', gemette forte. Era lo stesso suono basso e gutturale che aveva fatto girare la testa ad Harry poco tempo prima, e il moro tolse la mano per mezzo secondo, ci sputò sopra e poi riportò la propria attenzione su Draco con rinnovata energia.  
  
Draco boccheggiò di nuovo, e una delle sue mani andò ad afferrare una spalla di Harry. "P-P-Potter!" esclamò, inspirando a fondo mentre girava la testa di lato.  
  
"Ti piace?" sussurrò Harry, lo sguardo fisso sul volto di Draco. Qualcosa gli si torse nel petto quando gli guardò le guance arrossate. Gli occhi di Draco erano chiusi con forza, mentre le labbra si aprivano appena quando inspirava pesantemente. Harry deglutì e aumentò la velocità del movimento della sua mano. Ricevette un gemito in risposta, e gli occhi semichiusi di Draco si posarono su Harry. Poi l'intero corpo del biondo si tese e gli occhi si strizzarono di nuovo, mentre spalancava la bocca in un muto grido venendo nella mano di Harry. Harry sbattè le palpebre, senza smettere di fissare Draco che cercava di riprendere fiato.  
  
"Cazzo, Potter," ansimò Draco. Harry ridacchiò e sollevò la mano, coperta di sperma appiccicoso.  
  
"Ehi, Malfoy?"  
  
"Che c'è?" il biondo aprì stancamente un occhio per guardarlo.  
  
"Obbligo o Verità?" Draco sbattè le palpebre più volte, tornando a rendersi conto di dove fosse. Arrossendo si riallacciò i pantaloni, e poi si appoggiò le mani in grembo. "Uhm..." considerò l'idea di scegliere Verità, ma poi pensò anche che Harry non avrebbe proposto Obblighi che li riguardassero, e francamente era terrorizzato dal dover ammettere che quella era stata la miglior sega della sua vita, quindi si decise per l'obbligo. "Obbligo, direi." Harry portò la mano davanti al volto del biondo, che fece una smorfia.  
  
"Ti obbligo a leccarlo via...  _tutto_."  
  
"Potter! Oh, delizioso!" esclamò Pansy.  
  
"Disgustoso," borbottò Ron.  
  
"Non è così male," ghignarono Seamus e Lavanda.  
  
"Ti odio," mugugnò Draco. Harry si strinse nelle spalle. Sospirando, Draco si allungò in avanti e per qualche istante rimase fermo a scrutare la mano davanti a sè. Poi afferrò il polso di Harry e leccò lentamente una delle dita. Era salato ed amaro, ma non tanto terribile da non poterlo sopportare. Passò al secondo dito, inserendolo completamente nella propria bocca e facendoci saettare la lingua intorno. Sentì Harry trattenere improvvisamente il respiro, e si fermò prima di sogghignare attorno al suo dito. Lo lasciò scivolare lentamente fuori, liberandolo, e passò al terzo. La sua bocca andava su e giù, muovendosi in un modo che Harry fino a quel momento aveva solo sognato.  
  
Il moro si accorse che stava cominciando a sudare, mentre i pantaloni diventavano sempre più scomodi e stretti. Si spostò appena, cercando di allontanare Draco dalla sua mano, ma il biondo la strinse forte, continuando con quel dannato movimento della lingua. Era bagnata e calda, e il respiro di Harry si fece sempre più corto, mentre tentava di darsi una calmata e semplicemente non ci riusciva. Quando Draco ebbe finito Harry si sentì vergognosamente a disagio e desiderò di non averlo mai obbligato a fare una cosa simile, desiderando tuttavia allo stesso tempo di potersi spostare in una stanza privata in cui far finire a Draco ciò che aveva cominciato. Harry era però perfettamente consapevole di tutti gli occhi che lo stavano fissando, mettendolo parecchio in imbarazzo.  
  
"Obbligo o verità, Potter?" domandò Draco, con voce quasi scherzosa. Harry deglutì nervosamente.  
  
"Verità," rispose con vergogna, sapendo di essersi condannato a qualche dolorosa ammissione ma allo stesso tempo troppo spaventato da quello che Draco avrebbe potuto obbligarlo a fare.  
  
"Quanto sei eccitato in questo momento?" Gli occhi di Harry si chiusero per l'imbarazzo, e il moro sentì le guance bruciare.  
  
"Abbiamo finito?" domandò.  
  
"Non appena avrai risposto," ribattè Pansy. Harry si alzò e si diresse verso la porta, ma si fermò.  
  
"Molto, il che mi mette a disagio," rispose, poi si voltò per fissare tutti i presenti, fermandosi infine su Draco. "Perciò... penso che andrò ad occuparmene," ghignò, osservando gli occhi di Draco spalancarsi, poi uscì.  
  
"Allora! Ci sono idee per la prossima settimana?" esclamò allegramente Pansy.

*  *  *

Il martedì seguente Harry stava camminando, solo, fuori dalla Sala Grande. Era di cattivo umore da sabato, e non aveva parlato granchè con nessuno. Mentre si dirigeva verso l'aula di Trasfigurazione, qualcuno lo spinse in una classe vuota. Perse l'equilibrio e la sua borsa cadde a terra, e lui finì contro un banco, sentendo la porta chiudersi alle sue spalle.

"Cosa-" alzò lo sguardo e aggrottò le sopracciglia quando vide Draco appoggiato alla porta chiusa, le braccia incrociate e un piede puntato contro di essa. "Malfoy. Che cosa vuoi?" Draco sembrava piuttosto a disagio e allo stesso tempo arrabbiato. Aveva gli occhi socchiusi, e fissava freddamente il moro di fronte a sè.  
  
"So quale sarà il prossimo Obbligo," disse infine. Harry sbattè le palpebre, lasciando vagare lo sguardo per la stanza prima di inarcare un sopracciglio.  
  
"Ossia?" domandò nervosamente. Draco prese un gran respiro.  
  
"In realtà è piuttosto ovvio."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Beh, hai intenzione di dirmelo?" chiese Harry alla fine, stanco del lungo silenzio. Non voleva stare con Draco più a lungo di quanto già gli toccasse. Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
"Pensavo l'avessi capito."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Pompino, Potter, sarà un pompino," sospirò Draco lasciando cadere le braccia.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Già."  
  
"Da... hanno preso l'idea da... quella cosa della mano?"  
  
"Probabile".  
  
"Oh." Ci fu un'altra lunga pausa, ed Harry era sicuro che entrambi fossero ormai in ritardo per la lezione. "Uhm, ecco, io dovrei-"  
  
"Sarò io," lo interruppe Draco. Harry rimase basito, e il biondo fece una smorfia.  
  
"Che vuoi dire?"  
  
"Lo faranno fare a me".  
  
"Come fai ad esserne sicuro?"  
  
"Non lo sono."  
  
"..."  
  
"Sono solo... piuttosto convinto. Quasi sicuro."  
  
"Oh." Harry si rese conto che si trattava probabilmente del periodo più lungo che avessero mai passato vicini senza saltarsi alla gola... ehm, in più di un senso.  
  
"È l'unica cosa che riesci a dire?" domandò Draco esasperato.  
  
"Beh, che vuoi che faccia?" ribattè Harry usando lo stesso tono. Draco sospirò e si passò una mano fra i capelli; sembrava piuttosto nervoso.  
  
"Senti, Potter, le cose stanno così. Non mi piaci. Odio perdere contro di te, odio... mettermi in _imbarazzo_ davanti a te-"  
  
"Ah, Malfoy, sono commosso."  
  
"Sta' zitto, Potter!" si passò di nuovo la mano fra i capelli, ed Harry capì che doveva trattarsi di un suo gesto nervoso. "Come stavo dicendo... sebbene io odi tutto questo... preferisco perdere la faccia davanti a una persona piuttosto che davanti a quindici o venti. E non so esattamente come si faccia, perchè non l'ho... non l'ho mai fatto a nessuno, prima d'ora." Draco s'interruppe, aggrottando le sopracciglia e serrando le labbra in una linea sottile, ma Harry aspettò che continuasse.  
  
"Il che vuol dire...?" lo incalzò il moro quando si rese conto che non avrebbe detto altro. Draco sospirò e si avvicinò, fino ad appoggiarsi al banco su cui Harry era seduto. Incrociò di nuovo le braccia e iniziò a picchiettare il piede contro il pavimento, prima di sganciare finalmente la bomba.  
  
"Vuol dire che credo che dovremmo fare pratica prima di sabato prossimo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fanart:** povero Draco e i suoi colli alti... [Qui](http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y14/JulietaPotter/SWAS_turtlenecks.png) potete vedere uno sketch sulla situazione, gentilmente fornito da [xlemonjellox](http://www.livejournal.com/users/xlemonjellox/). L'Obbligo di Harry per Draco ha ispirato a [Gokuryuuha](mailto:gokuryuuha@hotmail.com) questa [chibi-fanart](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v463/serasarahhhh/SWAS_ch3_lickitoff.gif) e a [miyoung_boz](http://miyoung-boz.livejournal.com/) quest'[immagine](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v463/serasarahhhh/SWAS_ch3_handjob.jpg).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le cose iniziano a scaldarsi, cari/e lettori/trici... enjoy!

Pratica... pratica... pratica?  
  
Malfoy voleva che facessero _pratica_??  
Gli occhi di Harry dietro agli occhiali erano spalancati. Aveva le braccia conserte, e poteva sentirsi le dita affondare con forza nei bicipiti. Si chiese vagamente per quale motivo si sentisse tanto nervoso.  
  
"Fare _pratica_ di cosa?" riuscì finalmente a dire. Il rosa sul volto di Draco si estese, ed Harry osservò con un pizzico di divertimento come perfino le sue orecchie assumessero quella tonalità.  
  
"Non puoi davvero essere così duro di comprendonio," borbottò Draco, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso davanti a sè. Sembrava che non volesse assolutamente guardare Harry.  
  
"Stai dicendo che _vuoi_ davvero farmi un... un... un _pompino_ per più di una volta?" domandò Harry in tono incredulo, e abbastanza isterico. Le mani di Draco calarono sul banco, e il biondi si voltò per lanciare un'occhiataccia ad Harry.  
  
"No, Potter, assolutamente no, ma non voglio neppure fare la figura dell'idiota davanti a tutti," disse, con voce stranamente calma che intimidì Harry, visto che era in netto contrasto con lo sguardo bruciante nei suoi occhi.  
  
"Non ti sentiresti ancora più idiota se tutti si chiedessero perchè sembri così bravo a farlo?" domandò debolmente Harry. Una lieve sensazione di trionfo lo pervase quando Draco sbattè le ciglia e sembrò pensarci su.  
  
"No," decise, e ad Harry caddero le braccia. "Penserebbero semplicemente che ho un talento naturale."  
  
"O che sei naturalmente gay," borbottò l'altro. Draco lo fulminò con lo sguardo ed Harry si zittì immediatamente. "Allora...vuoi fare pratica, quindi." Draco annuì, mentre arrossiva di nuovo. Harry sospirò e prese a giocherellare nervosamente con le mani, togliendosi fili inesistenti dalla tunica. Un silenzio imbarazzante calò sull'aula in cui si trovavano e, mentre dava un piccolo calcio col tallone alla gamba del banco su cui era seduto, Harry notò vagamente che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad arrivare in tempo a lezione. Poi si rimproverò per aver pensato all'andare a lezione mentre c'erano chiaramente cose peggiori in atto al momento. "Tu...ehm, tu non vorrai," deglutì, "fare pratica _adesso_ , vero?"  
  
Draco sembrava scioccato, espressione che scivolò presto in un leggero panico, ed Harry si sentì inspiegabilmente sollevato. "Oh. No, non adesso," rispose, "le lezioni e tutto il resto, sai," continuò a spiegare facendo un gesto vago con la mano. Harry decise di non sottolineare il fatto che Draco non sarebbe mai riuscito ad arrivare in tempo alla sua prossima lezione, ormai.  
  
"Domani allora?"  
  
"Domani?!" la voce di Draco si spezzò e il biondo tossì, prima di continuare con un tono molto più brusco del precedente. "Sì, domani va bene. Dobbiamo solo trovare una stanza in cui nessuno," rabbrividì, "possa interromperci."  
  
"La Stanza delle Necessità," borbottò Harry, non del tutto sicuro di voler condividere con Draco quel segreto, ma poi ricordò che il biondo doveva esserne in qualche modo al corrente, dopo gli avvenimenti dell'anno precedente...  
  
"Cosa?"  
  
"La Stanza delle Necessità," ripetè Harry, a voce un po' più alta stavolta. "È... beh, è dove ci hai trovati l'anno scorso, ricordi?" domandò in tono piuttosto acido, Draco tirò su col naso con fare arrogante, alzando leggermente il mento.  
  
"Mi sembra di ricordare vagamente qualcosa di simile," rispose. Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
"Incontriamoci direttamente al settimo piano domani. Dopo cena?"  
  
"Non posso, ho gli allenamenti di Quidditch."  
  
"Beh, quando finiscono?"  
  
"Alle otto."  
  
"Facciamo alle otto, allora."  
  
"Dovrò farmi una doccia, prima."  
  
"Allora alle otto e mezza!" disse Harry a denti stretti, sentendosi improvvisamente molto stanco e irritabile. Draco parve offendersi.  
  
"Non c'è bisogno d'innervosirsi."  
  
"Senti, Malfoy, questa è una _tua_ idea, non devo presentarmi per forza. Puoi fare pratica con... con..."  
  
"Non osare suggerirmi di succhiare oggetti inanimati, o-"  
  
"Questo non- voglio dire- UGH. Come ti pare, Malfoy" concluse Harry esasperato. "Senti, mi hai già fatto perdere la lezione e la McGonagall mi starà cercando... posso andare?"  
  
"Sì, Potter, hai il mio permesso di andartene," rispose Draco beffardo. Harry aggrottò la fronte.  
  
"Domani alle otto e mezza, allora. Settimo piano."  
  
"Va bene, va bene. Ci sarò."  
  
"Bene." Harry scoccò un'ultima occhiata a Draco, pensieroso, prima di voltarsi e uscire dall'aula. Alle sue spalle Draco espirò profondamente, nascondendo il volto tra le mani.

*  *  *

Il giorno seguente, dopo cena, Harry camminò avanti e indietro per la Sala Comune per quasi un'ora. I suoi movimenti trasudavano nervosismo, ma Ron ed Hermione non avevano idea di cosa potesse innervosirlo così. Collegandolo alla sua irritazione delle feste del sabato, pensarono fosse meglio non dire niente, e continuarono i loro compiti. Alla fine, intorno alle 7.45, Harry fece un profondo sospiro e rimise tutti i libri e i fogli nella borsa.

"Dove vai?" chiese Hermione, alzando appena lo sguardo dal suo ultimo saggio.  
  
"Non riesco a concentrarmi, devo trovare un posto più tranquillo in cui studiare," rispose Harry. Ignorò il sopracciglio inarcato di Ron e sperò che nessuno dei suoi amici menzionasse il fatto che la Sala Comune era quasi completamente silenziosa, visto che stavano tutti facendo i compiti. "Beh, io vado. Uhm... non mi aspettate svegli." Si strinse nelle spalle, a questo punto, pensando che da come l'aveva detto sembrava che avesse un appuntamento, e il solo pensiero lo fece arrossire terribilmente.  
  
Ron ed Hermione continuarono a fissarlo con aria dubbiosa. Harry spostò il peso da un piede all'altro, mettendosi in spalla la borsa.  
  
"Beh... ciao, allora," borbottò, e uscì rapidamente attraverso il quadro. Quando raggiunse il punto del muro in cui si trovava la Stanza delle Necessità, si fermò, senza sapere come continuare. Che tipo di stanza ci voleva per questo tipo di... pratica? Alla fine si decise per 'confortevole'; camminò davanti al muro per tre volte e poi aprì la porta che era cmparsa.  
  
Chiuse gli occhi di scatto quando vide l'enorme letto a baldacchino che si trovava in fondo alla stanza.  
  
"Oh, Merlino," si disse, aprendo poi un occhio per guardarsi intorno. Il resto non era male. C'era un divano dall'aria comoda di fronte ad un camino, la cui bassa fiamma scaldava la stanza. Era piuttosto... intimo, che era esattamente quello che voleva. Scrollando le spalle, appoggiò la borsa sul tavolo di fronte al divano e si abbandonò tra i soffici cuscini. Si chiese che ora fosse, e immediatamente notò un orologio sulla mensola del camino. Le otto e cinque... aveva tempo. Con un sospiro diede un'occhiata ai propri compiti e si mise a scrivere il saggio di Trasfigurazione.  
  
Erano quasi le otto e tre quarti quando Draco finalmente fece la sua comparsa, ma Harry se l'era mezzo aspettato, quindi non fece commenti. "Hai trovato la stanza, vedo," disse invece quando il ragazzo apparve sulla soglia.  
  
"Beh, era l' _unica_ porta in questa parte di corridoio," rispose Draco con una smorfia. Il suo sguardo saettò attraverso la stanza, posandosi sul letto e tornando poi a concentrarsi su Harry, mentre inarcava le sopracciglia. "Non so perchè, ma non mi sembra una stanza molto pratica per allenarsi a lanciare incantesimi di difesa," disse sarcastico, "non vorrei che queste deliziose tendine si rovinassero." Harry si rese conto di star arrossendo ancora, e imprecò sottovoce.  
  
"Stanza delle _Necessità_ , Malfoy? Ti dà quello di cui hai _bisogno_ " ribattè acidamente. Draco aggrottò la fronte.  
  
"Ti spiace se chiedo perchè abbiamo bisogno di un letto?" chiese cupo, mentre impallidiva appena sotto il rossore già evidente sul suo viso. Harry scrollò le spalle.  
  
"Non l'ho chiesto io, la stanza l'ha creato e basta."  
  
"Ah." Il tono di Draco dava chiaramente ad intendere che non gli credeva affatto. Harry sospirò, ricominciando a mettere via i propri libri, muovendosi più lentamente di quanto fosse effettivamente necessario. Sembrò comunque troppo veloce per Draco. "Oh, non devi smettere per me," disse in fretta. "I compiti sono più importanti."  
  
"Ho già finito tutto quello che avevo da fare per domani. Non c'è problema," rispose Harry quieto. Era strano essere così civile con Draco. Non voleva rischiare di farlo arrabbiare, però, soprattutto visto che di lì a poco si sarebbe ritrovato la sua bocca intorno a parti del suo corpo che gli sarebbe piaciuto molto poter coservare intere, grazie tante.  
  
"Oh." Draco si mosse appena. Sembrava molto a disagio, ed Harry notò che se ne stava ancora sulla soglia.  
  
"Puoi entrare, sai," disse, quasi divertito, "è meglio che non ti vedano fermo lì. Una volta che la porta si sarà chiusa nessuno potrà trovarla, visto che la stanza è già occupata." Draco continuò a sembrare dubbioso, ma entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Raggiunse lentamente il lato opposto del divano e sedette con grazia il più lontano possibile da Harry, unendo le mani e appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono quando notò i colori tipicamente Grifondoro della stanza, e sembrò trattenersi dal dire qualcosa al riguardo.  
  
Harry lo fissò, notando che indossava quello che sembrava un pigiama, anche se era decisamente più bello di qualunque altro avesse visto fino ad allora. Pantaloni neri tenuti su da un laccio e una maglietta verde che, francamente, sembrava troppo bella per dormirci. Ma dopotutto si trattava di Malfoy... Harry si chiese fino a che ora il biondo avesse immaginato che sarebbero rimasti lì, visto che era già in pigiama. Lo considerò anche un chiaro indizio del fatto che Draco non avrebbe fatto la sua ronda da Prefetto, quella sera. Harry indossava un paio di jeans che aveva comprato alla fine dell'estate, quando finalmente ne aveva avuto abbastanza della roba di seconda mano di Dudley, e una camicia celeste a maniche corte sbottonata, con sotto una maglietta bianca. Si sentiva comunque inadeguato davanti alla sua nemesi Serpeverde. Si sentì anche piuttosto geloso del modo in cui i capelli di Draco gli ricadevano morbidi intorno alle orecchie, raggiungendo appena la base del suo collo. I suoi invece continuavano ad essere sparati in tutte le direzioni, nonostante i suoi sforzi di pettinarli.  
  
"Ti piace ciò che vedi, Potter?" La voce di Draco interruppe le sue elucubrazioni, ed Harry aggrottò la fronte.  
  
"Non particolarmente." Draco sbuffò. "Allora, vogliamo cominciare?" Stavolta fu il turno di Draco di aggrottare la fronte.  
  
"Sono l'unico che farà qualcosa?"  
  
"Se l'Obbligo toccasse a me, mi limiterei ad improvvisare," rispose Harry con tono piatto. Non aveva intenzione di farlo più di una volta, dopo tutto. Draco sospirò.  
  
"D'accordo." Poi si voltò a fronteggiare Harry, e tutto d'un tratto il moro si sentì molto nervoso, gli vennero le vertigini e, cosa abbastanza imbarazzante, i suoi pantaloni iniziarono ad essere troppo stretti. Guardò verso il basso ad occhi spalancati, attonito, e Draco seguì il suo sguardo, sogghignando.  
  
"Non vedi l'ora, eh?" chiese sarcastico. Harry lo fissò per qualche secondo, prima di fare una accennare un ghigno a sua volta.  
  
"Malfoy, stai per farmi un pompino. Uomo, donna o altro è comunque una bocca, e, a meno che tu non sia davvero negato, sarà comunque una bella sensazione," rise. Draco fece una smorfia, annuendo rassegnato, e si mosse lentamente fino a inginocchiarsi davanti ad Harry. Poi rimase immobile a fissare l'inguine di Harry per un po', chiaramente indeciso su come proseguire, Harry non potè evitare di ridacchiare, sentendosi un po' isterico, mentre il respiro già cominciava ad uscire in brevi ansiti. Portò la mano alla zip, improvvisamente più che pronto a cominciare e finire tutto il prima possibile.  
  
"Cosa- aspetta!" esclamò Draco, sollevando le mani per fermare Harry, ma bloccandosi appena prima di toccarlo. Harry ridacchiò di nuovo e si premette una mano sulla bocca.

"Scusa," disse a mezza voce quando Draco lo guardò stranito. "Dai, Malfoy! Fallo e basta, ok?" Draco si morse il labbro inferiore e annuì.  
  
"Sì, va bene," rispose piano, e permise ad Harry di slacciarsi i pantaloni. Ma lì Harry si fermò, imbarazzandosi di nuovo. "Oh, per Salazar, hai già preso _in mano_ il mio!" sbottò Draco, e gli calò completamente i pantaloni.  
  
"Malfoy!" gridò Harry, colto di sorpresa.  
  
"Sta' zitto, Potter, hai ancora i boxer addosso." Neanche questi servirono a molto, comunque, visto che Draco si sporse e li tirò via in fretta. I fianchi di Harry lo aiutarono senza che lui fosse d'accordo, alzandosi in modo che l'indumento scivolasse via.  
  
"Ehm," borbottò Harry, arrossendo tanto che credette di essere diventato luminoso. Draco si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, a quanto pareva percependo di aver superato almeno un ostacolo.  
  
"Pronto, allora?" chiese, afferrando gentilmente il pene di Harry e osservandolo. Harry desiderò che non lo fissasse da così vicino...  
  
"Ehm," ripetè, invece, cercando ancora di abituarsi alla sensazione di un'altra persona che lo toccava così intimamente. Draco non attese altre risposte, però, e prima che potesse cambiare idea si protese in avanti e chiuse la bocca intorno alla punta.  
  
Harry boccheggiò, e i suoi fianchi si spinsero in avanti inconsciamente, mentre afferrava la stoffa del divano tra le mani e la stringeva. Draco lo lasciò andare subito, facendo una smorfia, quasi con la lingua di fuori.  
  
"Che schifo," borbottò. Prendendo un respiro profondo si fece forza e accolse di nuovo Harry nella propria bocca, più in profondità questa volta. Harry boccheggiò di nuovo, e poi Draco iniziò a muoversi, mentre la sua bocca scivolava su e giù e la lingua guizzava come aveva fatto il sabato precedente. Harry, che aveva abbandonato la testa contro il bracciolo del divano, scrutò il soffitto ad occhi spalancati senza riuscire a capacitarsi del fatto che tutto ciò stesse succedendo proprio a lui. Stava ansimando affannosamente, cercando di controllarsi per evitare di crollare davanti a Draco, e una mano riposava sul suo stomaco, sotto la maglietta, accarezzandosi distrattamente la pelle. La gamba che Harry aveva sollevato sul divano si spostò inconsciamente, per dare a Draco più spazio. Poi improvvisamente Draco succhiò, ed Harry boccheggiò per l'ennesima volta, spingendo in avanti i fianchi.  
  
Draco si fermò, tirandosi poi rapidamente indietro. "Potter!" ringhiò.  
  
Ansimando, Harry riuscì solo a balbettare "Scusa! Mi dispiace... non posso... evitarlo." Le labbra di Draco s'incurvarono verso l'alto, senza accorgersi che la sua mano stava continuando dove la sua bocca si era interrotta. Quando se ne rese conto aggrottò la fronte e la sostituì di nuovo con la bocca, usando le mani per tenere fermi i fianchi di Harry e poter ripetere l'operazione di poco prima. Harry continuò ad ansimare e boccheggiare, e quando Malfoy prese quanto più potè di Harry nella propria bocca, per poi succhiarlo mentre lo faceva uscire, Harry iniziò ad emettere un basso gemito. Udendosi mentre lo faceva, si schiaffò una mano sulla bocca, mordendosi un dito per fermarsi. I suoi occhi si chiusero di scatto, e quindi non vide quelli di Draco che si assottigliavano. Quando il biondo succhiò di nuovo, i suoi denti graffiarono appena la pelle di Harry, e il ragazzo si agitò.  
  
"Ouch! Malfoy! Che diavolo-" e qui smise di parlare, perchè Draco lo stava accarezzando con la lingua, e non gli aveva fatto poi così male, dopotutto.  
  
Non ci volle molto di più. Harry sentì improvvisamente ogni muscolo del suo corpo tendersi, e inarcò la schiena, staccandosi dal divano, mentre il suo mondo esplodeva in un piacere tagliente e sfocato che gli scorse attraverso lo stomaco e l'inguine. I suoi fianchi tremarono, e dovette premersi entrambe le mani sulla bocca per poter gridare a voce bassa, senza smettere di mordersi il dito. Subito dopo crollò, cercando di riprendere fiato, e udì Draco boccheggiare e tossire in rapida successione.  
  
"Merlino... P-Potter, avresti p-p-potuto _avvertirmi_!" si lamentò tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro, mugugnando. "Maledizione, ho bisogno di bere qualcosa. Che cosa diavolo devo fare per avere un bicchiere d'acqua? Ew, che schifo, la mia bocca,  _ugh!_ " Un bicchiere apparve improvvisamente sul tavolo, Draco lo afferrò e lo bevve tutto d'un fiato, ansimando quando sbattè il bicchere di nuovo sul tavolo. "Cazzo," borbottò. "Piuttosto che _questo_ , preferisco baciarti tutti i giorni."

"Non saprei, a me è piaciuto abbastanza" sospirò Harry, riuscendo finalmente a ritrovare la voce. Draco lo guardò con aria stranamente soddisfatta.  
  
"Oh? Allora non è stato male?"  
  
"Malfoy, credo di poter affermare con certezza che questa è la cosa più utile in cui la tua bocca sia mai stata coinvolta, per quanto mi riguarda." Draco sogghignò ed Harry si rese conto, in ritardo, che stava solo alimentando l'ego del Serpeverde. "Il tuo ragazzo ne sarà piuttosto soddisfatto," aggiunse rapido, e Draco sembrò sgonfiarsi visibilmente e incupirsi, prima di sedersi di nuovo sul divano. Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per qualche minuto, Draco a braccia incrociate e con aria scocciata mentre Harry giaceva sfatto e scomposto sulla sua metà di divano. Draco prese a lanciargli brevi occhiate, per poi distogliere lo sguardo in fretta, fino a che Harry finalmente si rese conto di essere ancora nudo dalla vita in giù. Arrossendo, si sedette rapidamente, recuperando i suoi boxer dal tavolo su cui erano stati lanciati. Se li rimise, sentendosi estremamente letargico, e una volta coperto non ebbe la forza di cercare i propri pantaloni. Collassò di nuovo sul divano, sforzandosi parecchio per trattenere lo stupido sorriso che cercava di spuntargli sul viso.  
  
"Devo dire," disse Draco alla fine, agitandosi sul divano come aveva già fatto varie volte negli ultimi minuti, "che eccello in qualsiasi cosa io faccia." Harry sbuffò, ma non si prese la pena di ribattere. "Uhm... sei sicuro di non volerci... provare?" Harry lo guardò incredulo. "Voglio dire, suppongo che non sia stato poi così orribile," continuò Draco con tono neutro, cercando palesemente di convincerlo. Harry si limitò a scuotere la testa.  
  
"Nah, va bene così, grazie," sorrise furbo, e Draco gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. Si mosse di nuovo,e fu allora che Harry notò finalmente ciò che Draco cercava di nascondere al suo sguardo, ossia i suoi pantaloni che tiravano sul davanti. Harry inclinò la testa di lato, mentre il suo sguardo si addolciva. Poi alzò appena il mento, si sputò sulla mano e fece un piccolo sorriso al biondo. "Credo di poter restituire il favore, però." Dopo aver concluso la frase si sporse in avanti verso Draco, che lo guardò sorpreso, e gli calò i pantaloni.  
  
Draco emise di nuovo quel suo gridolino quando Harry lo strinse tra le dita, e Harry ridacchiò. Draco cercò di fare una smorfia di disprezzo, ma era troppo distratto dalla sensazione familiare della mano del moro che lo accarezzava di nuovo. Gemette, piegando le ginocchia in modo da poter poggiare i piedi sul divano e Harry gattonò tra le sue gambe aperte. Passandosi una mano fra i capelli Draco strinse i denti, emettendo sibili ad ogni respiro. Poteva sentire quegli occhi verdi su di lui, e aprì i suoi argentei per restituire lo sguardo. Gli occhiali di Harry erano scesi, e sembrava che fossero sul punto di scivolargli dal naso a causa del sudore che si stava formando, perciò Draco allungò l'altra mano e glieli tolse, gettandoli da qualche parte. Nessuno dei due sapeva bene perchè, ma non riuscivano a smettere di guardarsi. I loro sguardi s'incatenarono, nonostante le palpebre semichiuse, e la guerra di sguardi si concluse solo quando gli occhi di Draco si chiusero di scatto mentre veniva.  
  
Il respiro di Draco era affannoso, ed Harry tornò a sedersi, senza smettere di fissarlo. "Contento ora?" chiese, divertito da quanto l'aspetto di Draco fosse scarmigliato in quel momento. Draco lo guardò male.  
  
"Suppongo che dovrò accontentarmi," rispose. Harry si strinse nelle spalle.  
  
"Puoi scommetterci, visto che stasera non otterrai nient'altro."  
  
"Stasera?"  
  
"Mai. Non otterrai mai nient'altro," si corresse Harry. Draco sbuffò, ma Harry lo ignorò, fissandosi la mano appiccicosa. "Fa schifo?" chiese, leggermente curioso. Draco battè le palpebre.  
  
"Cosa fa schifo?" chiese, e quando Harry gli sventolò la mano davanti alla faccia fece un balzò indietro, arricciando il naso. "Non... non è piacevole," rispose cautamente, "non fa schifo, ma non è neanche particolarmente piacevole." Harry continuò pensosamente a fissarsi la mano, prima di leccarsi un dito senza troppa convinzione. Draco sbuffò divertito al vedere il suo volto deformarsi.  
  
"Bleah, che schifo," borbottò, e fece per pulirsi la mano sulla gamba di Draco, che però rotolò rapidamente via, atterrando dolcemente a terra.  
  
"Non osare, Potter," lo avvertì, perciò Harry si pulì la mano sul divano. Draco sbuffò di nuovo, e si tirò su i pantaloni, che non erano mai stati tolti del tutto. "Abbiamo finito?"  
  
"Direi di sì, a meno che tu non abbia voglia di succhiarmelo di nuovo." Harry sembrava davvero speranzoso, il che fece ridacchiare Draco.  
  
"Ti piacerebbe," replicò, e poi si allontanò a grandi passi dalla stanza.   
  
Non voleva trascorrere con Harry un minuto di più.  
  


*  *  *

 Il sabato in qualche modo sopraggiunse, portando con sé un Draco piuttosto ansioso; non ci teneva molto a ripetere quanto accaduto il mercoledì, specialmente con degli spettatori a guardarlo. Harry era nervoso quanto lui, per metà spaventato dall'idea di essere lui, quello che sarebbe stato obbligato a farlo. Continuava a distrarsi e a perdere il filo del gioco.

"Harry, Obbligo o Verità?" udì Hermione chiedergli, fin troppo presto perchè avesse cominciato a rilassarsi e ad accettare l'idea di quello che lui e Draco pensavano avrebbero dovuto fare. Senza poi menzionare che era Hermione a fare la domanda. Lei non lo avrebbe mai obbligato a fare... _quello_... giusto? Coraggio, era di _Hermione_ che si stava parlando. Certo, era sempre la ragazza che un paio di settimane prima non si era fatta troppi scrupoli a mostrare le proprie tette... "Harry!"  
  
"Oh!" Harry batté le palpebre, tornando in sé. "Scusami. Ehm... Obbligo?" Hermione sorrise, evidentemente soddisfatta, il che fece innervosire di nuovo Harry, perchè onestamente non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi da lei.  
  
"Cambiamo un po' le cose, che ne dite?" disse la ragazza, ed Harry sentì un urgente bisogno di abbracciarla. Non gli interessava quel che avrebbe dovuto fare, bastava che non includesse Draco e la sua bocca. Davvero, qualsiasi altra cosa sarebbe stata molto- "Ti obbligo a baciare Ron. Con la lingua." -peggio!  
  
Harry batté le palpebre più volte di seguito, e poi piegò la testa di lato, scoccando ad Hermione un'occhiata incredula. Gli sembrò vagamente di udire Draco ridacchiare, da qualche parte, ma lo ignorò. "Cosa? Hermione- no!" disse, mentre sulle labbra gli si disegnava un leggero ghigno.  
  
"Perchè no? Voglio dire, tu hai baciato Malfoy, lui ha baciato Malfoy; potete pure baciarvi a vicenda!" esclamò Hermione. "Oltretutto sono sempre stata piuttosto curiosa..."  
  
"Hermione!" strillò Ron, scandalizzato.  
  
"Ma...Hermione, sarebbe _strano_ ," Harry cercò di farla ragionare, ma la ragazza scosse leggermente la testa.  
  
"Non ti ha dato così fastidio baciare Malfoy," gli fece notare, ed Harry fu fin troppo rapido nel correggerla.  
  
"Uhm, no, mi ha dato fastidio eccome. E sarebbe strano perchè... insomma... perchè Ron è mio amico."  
  
"Beh, questa è una scusa patetica," ribattè Draco, ghignando. Harry lo ignorò di nuovo.  
  
"Non c'è nessuna ragione plausibile per cui io debba baciare Ron," insistette. "Dai, Hermione, chiunque altro! Con lui sarebbe troppo... imbarazzante."  
  
"Senti, Hermione, ne ho avuto abbastanza di baciare _maschi,_ " aggiunse Ron, arricciando il naso per mostrare tutto il suo disgusto. Hermione sospirò.  
  
"Già, anche a me non dispiacerebbe affatto baciare una _ragazza_ , a un certo punto," borbottò Harry.  
  
"Hai baciato me, la settimana scorsa," gli ricordò subito Hermione. Harry la guardò con espressione piatta.  
  
"Quello non conta!" esclamò, mentre Hermione spalancava gli occhi.  
  
"Ah, davvero?" chiese, con tono vagamente offeso.  
  
"Ehm, non era questo che intendevo. Uhm... solo, sai, tutta la questione dell'essere amici..." Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
"Oh, va bene. Allora ti obbligo a baciare Seamus con la lingua."  
  
Per qualche ragione, ad Harry non sembrò molto meglio.

*  *  *

  
Draco era decisamente divertito dalla prospettiva di vedere Potter obbligato a pomiciare con quegli idioti dei suoi amici Grifondoro. Gli sovvenne vagamente che in questo modo, forse, avrebbe potuto vedere cosa ci fosse di così coinvolgente nel guardare Harry baciare qualcuno, che si trattasse di lui o di chiunque altro.  
  
Ma poi vide Seamus fare un gran sorriso colmo d'aspettativa, e sentì una stretta allo stomaco. Si accigliò, e guardò Harry arrossire, alzare gli occhi al cielo e infine voltarsi verso il compagno. Sembrò molto più facile per Harry, stavolta. Non ci fu esitazione; Seamus scivolò in avanti con un unico movimento fluido, catturando le labbra sorridenti di Harry, e Draco notò che apriva automaticamente la bocca. Seamus chiuse gli occhi, mentre ricambiava volentieri il bacio, e fu solo allora che Draco ricordò che se lo sarebbe goduto _davvero_ , visto che _lui_ era gay.  
  
La stretta allo stomaco aumentò, e sentì le proprie labbra incurvarsi in una smorfia. Era davvero disgustoso da vedere...  
  
Tuttavia, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. Sicuramente non c'era nulla di affascinante in quei due, e avrebbe potuto semplicemente distogliere lo sguardo e ignorare lo spettacolo fino a che non fosse finito. Non si sarebbero baciati a lungo, comunque: Hermione non aveva specificato per quanto il bacio avrebbe dovuto durare. Nonostante tutto, però, gli occhi di Draco rimasero incatenati alla scena.  
  
Poi qualcosa cambiò, e lui lo vide accadere, anche se non era esattamente sicuro di cosa fosse davvero successo. Le mani di Seamus salirono ad accarezzare dolcemente la mascella di Harry, e il ragazzo tremò lievemente sotto il loro tocco. Piegò spontaneamente la testa di lato, e Draco potè vedere l'irlandese che praticamente divorava Harry. Draco battè le ciglia.  
  
Le mani di Seamus scesero, correndo dolcemente lungo il collo e le spalle di Harry, per poi seguire il percorso lungo le sue braccia. Le sue dita si strinsero attorno ai polsi di Harry, che tremò appena. E- che cosa- era stato uno squittio quello?! Non aveva mai emesso versi simili quando-  
  
Draco riuscì finalmente a strappare lo sguardo dai due, voltando la testa da una parte per guardarsi intorno, ma i suoi occhi tornarono presto alla posizione precedente, fermandosi sulle mani di Seamus che disegnavano delicatamente dei cerchi all'interno dei polsi di Harry. Senza poterlo evitare, guardò Seamus che sollevava i polsi di Harry sulla testa e lo spingeva. Senza opporre alcuna resistenza Harry seguì il suo movimento e si sdraiò dolcemente sul pavimento. Seamus si sdraiò su di lui, mentre una sua gamba piegata si infilava tra quelle aperte di Harry. Bloccò a terra i polsi di Harry, in alto sopra la testa, e poi, chissà come (Draco non ne era sicuro) il bacio divenne ancora più intenso. Harry si inarcò contro Seamus, emettendo un basso gemito, e-  
  
-e Draco vide rosso.  
  
Inspirò a fondo, socchiudendo gli occhi e digrignando i denti. Non era esattamente sicuro del perchè, ma si sentiva furioso. Quell'idiota di un Grifondoro non aveva reagito così con lui. Eppure aveva affermato, senza poter mentire, che Draco baciava bene! Allora perchè, _perchè_ Draco non aveva quell'effetto su di lui?! Cos'aveva quello stupido Mezzosangue più di lui? Non era possibile che fosse meglio di Draco, a parte il fatto che avesse ovviamente più esperienza con i ragazzi. Era inconcepibile.  
  
"Va bene, basta così!" esplose Draco, sgranando gli occhi appena dopo aver parlato visto che era sicuro di non averlo assolutamente voluto dire ad alta voce. "E' disgustoso," proseguì dopo un momento, conscio del fatto che tutto gli stavano lanciando strane occhiate, inclusi Seamus-maledetto-Finnigan ed Harry-decisamente-troppo-ansimante-Potter. La sua bocca continuò senza aver ricevuto alcuna autorizzazione da parte del suo cervello. "Mi preoccupo per la mia salute mentale. Non dovrei essere obbligato a guardare qualcosa di tanto orrido così a lungo. Guardate, perfino Weasley è d'accordo con me, vero, Donnola?" Perchè non riusciva a starsene zitto??

Ron inarcò un sopracciglio e lo fissò. "E' meglio che guardare _te_ e lui," disse, e Draco sentì improvvisamente il bisogno di spaccare la faccia del rosso. O di chiunque altro, a dirla tutta. Soprattutto quella di Hermione, perchè la colpa era tutta sua, e ora lo stava guardando con un _ghigno_ che non poteva permettersi, dato che prima di tutto una come lei non poteva _ghignare_. Lo stesso valeva per Pansy, che sembrava piuttosto contenta, anche se Draco non aveva idea del perchè.  
  
"Beh, avanti, allora. Tocca a te, vero, Potter?" chiese alla fine, dopo vari minuti di imbarazzante silenzio. Harry si tirò su a sedere, finalmente, e Draco fu sollevato dal vedere che sembrava avere di nuovo sotto controllo la propria respirazione. Le sue guance erano ancora arrossate, però, e il maledetto Finnigan sembrava dannatamente raggiante, il che fece andare Draco su tutte le furie.  
  
"Giusto." Harry inspirò, e Draco capì che in realtà stava ancora cercando di riprendere fiato. Scelse quel Thomas, il suo turno finalmente finì e Draco riuscì a calmarsi, mentre la morsa allo stomaco spariva e i pugni, che non si era neppure reso conto di aver stretto, si rilassavano. Sentì le proprie dita formicolare, e guardò con aria confusa i segni a mezzaluna che le unghie gli avevano lasciato nei palmi. Il turno di Dean passò in sordina, senza che ascoltasse una parola.

*  *  *

Quando giunse finalmente il suo turno, Draco fu un po' sorpreso dal fatto che fosse proprio quel _ragazzino_ di Finch-Fletchley ad obbligarlo a farlo, anche se non credette neppure per un secondo che si trattasse di una sua idea.

In ogni caso cercò di non sembrare nervoso, mentre gattonava verso Harry. Ma poi ebbe paura di sembrare troppo sicuro e cercò di rilassarsi, solo per ritrovarsi ad avere paura di sembrare troppo desideroso. E infine, sotto a tutto questo, si nascondeva il terrore che qualcuno riuscisse a capire che avevano fatto pratica.  
  
Harry stava arrossendo fino alle radici dei capelli, anche se sapevano che sarebbe successo. Draco suppose che fosse imbarazzato dal pensiero di farlo davanti a tutti. O magari dal fatto che Donnola sembrava sul punto di avere un infarto. Draco immaginò che in realtà fosse semplicemente geloso. Dopotutto, lui _era_ fantastico.  
  
Questo gli ricordò l'episodio di poco prima con Finnigan, e s'incupì.  
  
 _Avrebbe_ fatto gemere Harry stavolta. O squittire. O contorcersi selvaggiamente sotto di lui. O magari tutt'e tre le cose. Mmmh...  
  
"Avanti, Malfoy, non abbiamo tutta la notte," disse Justin, e Draco si chiese distrattamente da quando i Tassorosso avessero cominciato a credere di potergli dare ordini. Rilasciando un respiro nervoso, non gli ci volle molto per togliere di mezzo le mani tremanti di Harry e slacciargli i pantaloni. Non guardò neppure il moro negli occhi prima di prendere in mano il suo membro, e a quel punto si limitò a sogghignare, totalmente sicuro di sé, fissando i verdi occhi spalancati di Harry.  
  
Harry deglutì nervosamente.  
  
Il ghignò di Draco si allargò.  
  
Harry aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa e Draco glielo impedì completamente, risucchiando in bocca quanto più potè della sua erezione. Iniziò a succhiare subito, e fu ricompensato dallo squittio davvero gratificante emesso da Harry mentre inspirava, seguito da un ansito. Il moro si coprì di nuovo la bocca con una mano, mentre collassava contro il muro alle sue spalle, spalancando le gambe, e la mano di Draco seguì immediatamente la sua, prendendola e togliendola di mezzo. Harry parve sorpreso per mezzo secondo, ma poi si perse nella sensazione della lingua di Draco su di lui.  
  
Il risultato fu un forte gemito gutturale che fece sussultare metà del gruppo e arrossire l'altra metà. Draco ghignò intorno al membro di Harry e continuò a muoversi. Harry scivolò a terra, passando dallo stare in piedi contro il muro a sdraiarsi con la schiena a terra. Poi si inarcò, e gli occhi di Draco non riuscirono a staccarsi da lui, mentre continuava a svuotarsi nella sua bocca, gemendo e ansimando, con le mani completamente dimenticate che si erano intrecciate tra i capelli di Draco. Il biondo rischiò di soffocare un paio di volte ma se la cavò abbastanza bene, riuscendo ad ingoiare tutto il seme di Harry quando questo gli scorse giù per la gola. Si sedette, asciugando il filo di sperma che gli era colato lungo il mento, e fissò il ragazzo sotto di lui, meravigliato di essere riuscito a ridurre Harry in quello stato. Harry era ancora totalmente fuori, perciò fu Draco a rimettergli il membro nei pantaloni e ad allacciarli, incapace di trattenere il sorrisetto che gli si disegnò sul viso.  
  
"Ehi, Potter," lo chiamò, sporgendosi verso di lui e dandogli un buffetto sul naso. I suoi occhi verdi si spalancarono, sorpresi, ed Harry arrossì ulteriormente.  
  
"Ehm... sì?" rispose debolmente, mentre ancora cercava di riprendere fiato.  
  
"E' stata una gran nottata per te, eh?"  
  
Il sorriso compiaciuto di Draco si allargò, minacciando di diventare un ghigno quando Harry gemette, ancora rosso in viso, e si coprì il volto con le mani.  
  
Poi, per qualche strana ragione che neanche lui comprese, rivolse un sorrisino compiaciuto a Seamus, che ricambiò il sorriso a sua volta con uno sguardo calcolatore negli occhi.  
  
Draco non perse tempo a cercare di capire che cosa significasse quell'espressione, perchè preferiva decisamente guardare quella imbarazzata di Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fanart:**  [obsidianfawn](http://www.livejournal.com/users/obsidianfawn/) ha fatto [un'icona](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v463/serasarahhhh/SWAS31.jpg) per quel letto che incombe in fondo alla stanza (*loom* significa proprio incombere). Draco geloso immortalato [qui](http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y14/JulietaPotter/harrydraco2.jpg) da [miyoung_boz](http://www.nocturnealley.org/miyoung-boz.livejournal.com).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccovi a spron battuto la prima parte del quinto capitolo. Come avrete modo di vedere, 'qualcosa' si muove, se sapete cogliere i segnali...

Quando Harry tornò finalmente a rendersi conto di dove si trovava, la prima cosa che notò fu l'assoluto silenzio che lo circondava. Fu colto da un improvviso senso di mortificazione e sedette a fatica, cercando di ignorare il ghigno sul volto di Draco, che si trovava a pochi centimetri dal suo. Cercando di non incrociare lo sguardo di nessuno tornò ad accostarsi al muro, appoggiandosi le mani in grembo e accorgendosi per la prima volta che a quanto pareva Draco gli aveva riallacciato i pantaloni, il che non fece altro che aumentare il suo imbarazzo.  
  
"Credo che sarebbe una buona idea far ricambiare l'Obbligo ad Harry," propose Blaise Zabini, e Harry desiderò poterlo strangolare. Poi però realizzò cosa avesse detto il moro, e un'onda di panico lo travolse.  
  
"Noioso," rispose Hermione, scoccandogli una rapida occhiata, "l'abbiamo già visto stasera, non c'è bisogno di vederlo di nuovo." Ci furono mormorii provenienti da varie parti del gruppo, ma tutti sembrarono più o meno d'accordo, eccetto Draco, che non riuscì a nascondere del tutto la propria delusione. Harry fece un sospiro di sollievo, lanciando uno sguardo colmo di gratitudine ad Hermione, che si limitò a scrollare le spalle in risposta, e poi sorrise.  
  
Anche per quella settimana avevano finito.

*  *  *

Ora però il problema era che Harry sapeva che gli altri volevano vederlo ricambiare l'Obbligo. Passò quindi metà della settimana seguente a preoccuparsene e ad agitarsi per quello che avrebbe dovuto fare se gli fosse toccato, e per come gli altri l'avrebbero preso in giro, visto che sicuramente sarebbe stato un incapace nel campo...  
  
Non riuscì a racimolare abbastanza coraggio prima di giovedì, ma quella sera dopo cena aspettò pazientemente nel corridoio fuori dalla Sala Grande. Quando Draco arrivò con passo calmo e, grazie al cielo, senza nessun codazzo di sottoposti Serpeverde, Harry non ci pensò su due volte prima di sporgersi, afferrarlo per una manica e trascinarlo in un'aula vuota. Il biondo lo seguì senza troppe proteste, fermandosi a ridacchiare solo dopo che la porta fu chiusa e sigillata.  
  
"Non c'era bisogno di maltrattarmi così, Potter. Se volevi fare conversazione, sarebbe bastato chiedermelo". Draco ghignò, incrociò le braccia e alzò un po' il mento. Nonostante tutto, Harry inarcò un sopracciglio.  
  
"Chi ha parlato di conversazione?" ribattè sorridendo appena. "Possiamo impiegare la tua bocca in modi migliori, dopotutto." Draco aggrottò la fronte al ricordo del loro ultimo Obbligo, e fissò Harry con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.  
  
"Non puoi dire sul serio," rispose con aria scettica. "Davvero mi hai portato qui per questo?"  
  
"Beh... non esattamente," borbottò Harry, sentendo le guance bruciare. "E' più che altro il contrario, a dire il vero."  
  
"Scusami?" Draco battè le palpebre, mentre Harry sospirava esasperato.  
  
"Uhm... sei libero stasera?" chiese. Draco annuì lentamente, senza abbandonare l'espressione sospettosa. "Ci vediamo nella Stanza delle Necessità? Alle nove?"  
  
"E io che ci guadagno?"  
  
Ci fu una pausa prima che Harry rispondesse, in tono ironico, "Non puoi _davvero_ essere così duro di comprendonio, Malfoy." Riuscì perfino a ghignare dopo aver concluso la frase, nonostante le capriole che il suo stomaco stava facendo in quel momento, mentre osservava la consapevolezza nascere nello sguardo di Draco.  
  
"Oh. Oooohhh" Draco fece un sorrisetto maligno. "Parli sul serio, Potter?" Harry si strinse nelle spalle senza sbilanciarsi. "Perchè in caso contrario non sono obbligato a presentarmi, sai." Draco prese ad osservarsi distrattamente le unghie, aspettando una risposta, ma Harry si limitò a socchiudere gli occhi.  
  
"Suggerisci di 'succhiare oggetti inanimati', magari?" chiese sarcasticamente. Draco gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
  
"Sì, qualcosa di simile," sogghignò. Harry si strinse nuovamente nelle spalle.  
  
"Va bene," disse con noncuranza, e si diresse verso la porta.  
  
"Che cos- aspetta!" esclamò Draco. Harry si voltò, inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia.  
  
"Sì?" domandò candidamente, ma Draco sembrava piuttosto scioccato, come se non avesse voluto davvero richiamarlo.  
  
"Io- ma- oh, fanculo!" borbottò quando Harry cominciò a ridacchiare.  
  
"Alle nove, allora?"  
  
"Sì, d'accordo, come ti pare."  
  
"Va bene, a dopo."

*  *  *

Harry raggiunse di nuovo la stanza in anticipo, intorno alle 8:45. Era più o meno come la volta precedente, con un tocco in più di colori Serpeverde. Con suo sommo disappunto, però, il letto continuava ad occhieggiare in fondo alla stanza. Harry sospirò e si lasciò cadere sul divano. Non si era portato i compiti, troppo nervoso anche solo per provare a farli. Se ne stette invece a fissare le fiamme del camino, continuando ininterrottamente a dondolare le ginocchia. Si chiese per quanto avrebbe dovuto aspettare Draco, stavolta-

L'orologio sulla mensola del camino aveva appena scandito le 8:50 quando il biondo entrò nella stanza. Il suo arrivo sorprese Harry, che in realtà aveva sperato che si sarebbe presentato di nuovo in ritardo.  
  
"Potter," lo salutò Draco, stravaccandosi sull'altra estremità del divano. Entrambi erano in pigiama, stavolta, anche se quello di Draco era decisamente meglio di quello di Harry. Harry aveva scelto un paio di pantaloncini neri ed una vecchia maglietta, mentre Malfoy era vestito in modo impeccabile col suo costoso completino.  
  
"Sei in anticipo," constatò Harry piatto, ancora sorpreso e più nervoso di prima.  
  
"Davvero?" chiese Draco con noncuranza, "pensa un po'. Allora, cominciamo?" Harry immaginò che Draco stesse facendo una fatica del diavolo per mascherare la propria eccitazione, visto che questa riusciva comunque a illuminargli gli occhi d'impazienza. Deglutì nervosamente.  
  
"Sì, va bene," borbottò, e si inginocchiò a terra. A Draco non ci volle molto per liberarsi dei propri pantaloni, prima di appoggiarsi al bracciolo del divano. Era evidente che cercava di trattenere una risatina. Harry aggrottò la fronte, preoccupato. Probabilmente la colpa fu della tipica tendenza Grifondoro a lanciarsi di testa nelle cose ma, prima di riuscire anche solo a pensare a come avrebbe dovuto agire, si sporse in avanti e accolse in bocca quanto più potè del membro di Draco. Draco gemette forte e i suoi fianchi spinsero in avanti, causando ad Harry un immediato attacco di tosse mentre si tirava indietro.  
  
"Oh, è questo il meglio sai fare?" chiese Draco con sarcasmo. Harry sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, notando le macchie di colore che si estendevano sulle sue guance. "È patetico!" aggiunse, ma già stava ansimando pesantemente. Harry si mordicchiò un labbro con aria pensosa, e decise che avrebbe dovuto cambiare subito quell'atteggiamento. Gattonò sul divano portandosi dietro le gambe di Draco, così che il biondo dovette ruotare su se stesso fino a trovarselo di fronte. "Che stai facendo?" chiese in fretta. Harry non rispose, ma sistemò le gambe di Malfoy in modo che fossero piegate e lui ci si potesse inginocchiare in mezzo.  
  
"Ti hanno mai fatto un pompino, prima d'ora?" chiese Harry incuriosito, mentre si metteva comodo. Sentì Draco inspirare rumorosamente e guardò verso l'alto per incrociare il suo sguardo.  
  
"Cosa cazzo te ne frega?" chiese freddamente. Harry annuì, mentre le mani scendevano a giocherellare con l'orlo della sua maglietta.  
  
"Lo prendo per un no," borbottò divertito.  
  
"Cosa? Ma se non ho neppure risposto! E- e non è che _a te_ ne avessero fatti, comunque!"  
  
"Vero," ammise Harry, che stava ancora ridacchiando un po'.  
  
"Ma questo non vuol dire che non me ne abbiano mai fatto uno," insistette Draco "in effetti, io-"  
  
"Togliti la maglietta."  
  
"Potter, _non è_ educato interrompere le persone mentre stanno- ...che cosa?" Draco sembrava scandalizzato.  
  
"Togliti la maglietta," ripetè il moro, fissandolo con insistenza.  
  
"Io- _NO_ ," rispose Draco con tono scioccato. Le dita di Harry si strinsero attorno all'orlo della sua maglietta e il ragazzo se la fece passare sopra la testa, lasciandola cadere da una parte. Draco lo fissò ad occhi spalancati, e Harry catturò il suo sguardo, incatenandolo al proprio. Fece scivolare lieve le mani sulla curva dell'anca di Draco, avvertendo il suo respiro che aumentava di velocità. Ghignando, tracciò con le dita un percorso che andava dalle gambe di Draco ai suoi fianchi, per finire sotto alla sua maglietta. Poteva sentire i muscoli contrarsi sotto la pelle morbida dello stomaco di Draco, e non ebbe bisogno di guardare in basso per verificare che effetto gli stesse facendo tutto questo.  
  
Sporgendosi in avanti, fino a che le loro labbra non furono separate solo da un soffio, Harry disse dolcemente "Togliti. La. Maglietta." Le loro labbra si sfiorarono appena ad ogni parola, e Draco annuì, ancora con gli occhi spalancati. Fu Harry a farlo per lui, comunque, sollevando la maglietta e sfilandogliela dalla testa. I capelli di Draco si spettinarono un poco quando ebbe finito, anche se il biondo sembrò non accorgersene, e ad Harry venne voglia di passarci le dita in mezzo e scompigliarli ulteriormente. Si chinò di nuovo, in modo che i loro petti si toccassero; la sua pelle leggermenta sudata scivolò su quella dell'altro e il respiro di Draco si spezzò. Harry sorrise e gli baciò dolcemente il collo, prima di scendere ad occuparsi di un capezzolo. Lo succhiò appena, ma usò di più la lingua, lappando in circolo la pelle scura. Lo morse gentilmente, e tutto il petto di Draco vibrò, mentre il biondo emetteva un sospiro tremante.  
  
"Scommetto che potrei farti venire senza doverti neppure toccare lì sotto," commentò Harry compiaciuto, anche se aveva già allungato una mano, cominciando ad accarezzare appena il membro di Draco.  
  
"Non fa... parte... dell'Obbligo," ansimò Draco, mentre chiudeva strettamente gli occhi.  
  
"No, infatti," mormorò Harry, mentre continuava a baciare il corpo di Draco mentre scendeva, infilandogli la la lingua nell'ombelico prima di giungere finalmente a destinazione. Sentendosi molto più sicuro di sè, ora che aveva ridotto Draco ad una gelatina tremolante, fece scorrere la lingua lungo la parte inferiore del membro di Draco e poi ne accolse in bocca quanto più potè. Mosse la testa un paio di volte, per prova, ascoltando i gemiti di Draco che aumentavano d'intensità, prima di cercare di accoglierne di più. Scoprì che se rilassava la gola e cercava letteralmente di _ingoiarlo_ , riusciva a farlo stare quasi tutto in bocca. Una volta riuscito in questa operazione, che causò un gemito simile ad un singhiozzo da parte di Draco, seppe che ce l'aveva fatta.  
  
Cercò di usare anche le mani, ma risultò che doveva usarne una per tenere fermi i fianchi di Draco, in modo che non continuasse a spingerglisi in bocca, e con l'altra continuò ad accarezzargli la parte inferiore dell'anca. Il respiro di Draco si era fatto particolarmente difficoltoso, e si tramutava in un gemito ogni volta che espirava. Aveva le guance rosa, un braccio a coprirgli gli occhi e una mano che strattonava la stoffa del divano. Harry sentì contrarsi i muscoli dei fianchi e dello stomaco di Draco, e si tirò immediatamente indietro. Ghignò quando Draco si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di frustrazione.  
  
"Cosa... cosa cazzo fai?!" strillò. Nei suoi occhi brillava una luce selvaggia.  
  
"Ti hanno mai fatto un pompino prima d'ora?" chiese Harry di rimando, battendo le palpebre quando udì la propria voce. Era un po' roca, ma per il momento decise di ignorarlo.  
  
"Io- cosa? Me l'hai già chiesto!"  
  
"Non hai risposto. Sì o no?" Harry ridacchiò quando Draco spostò il braccio per scoccargli un'occhiataccia.  
  
"Non sono _per niente_ affari t-"  
  
" _Malfoy!_ " disse Harry con freddezza, e il biondo emise un altro verso frustrato.  
  
"No! No, mai. Ecco, sei contento ora? Vuoi finire quello che hai cominciato sì o no?" Harry ghignò e si piegò in avanti in modo da trovarsi sul petto di Draco, con il mento appoggiato sulle braccia che lo cingevano. Poteva sentire l'erezione di Draco premuta contro lo stomaco, e scivolò in avanti di proposito, ascoltando l'ansito di Draco in risposta alla frizione.  
  
"Ti piace, vero?"  
  
"Come diavolo faccio a saperlo? Non hai finito!"  
  
"Sono _bravo_ , vero, Malfoy?"  
  
" _SÌ_ , maledetto, ora vuoi darti una mossa?!" Harry inarcò un sopracciglio, e Draco trovò da qualche parte dentro di sè la forza per alzare gli occhi al cielo. " _Per favore?_ "  
  
"Va bene, d'accordo," concesse Harry in tono saccente e, prima che Draco metabolizzasse la sua risposta, si era già calato di nuovo su di lui succhiandolo tutto. Draco si inarcò, spingendosi nella bocca di Harry, e il moro lo lasciò fare, sogghignando intorno al suo membro. Si prese il suo tempo, accogliendolo tutto in bocca ogni volta per poi farlo uscire lentamente. Sentì le dita di Draco strattonargli i capelli, e ad un certo punto alzò lo sguardo e vide il biondo rovesciare la testa all'indietro, contro il divano, lasciando esposto il collo. Non desiderava altro che succhiare l'incavo della sua clavicola, ma pensò che probabilmente Draco l'avrebbe ucciso se si fosse fermato di nuovo.  
  
Non ci volle molto prima che sentisse Draco contrarsi di nuovo, quindi era abbastanza preparato quando il biondo gli venne in bocca. Si ritrovò a tossire comunque, alla fine, ma riuscì ad ingoiare tutto prima di sedersi e lasciarsi andare finalmente sul il divano. Draco ansimava pesantemente, e non aveva neppure provato a muoversi.  
  
"Potter," disse infine, cercando ancora di prendere fiato. "Dove _diavolo_ hai imparato a farlo?" Harry sogghignò, sedendosi sul divano a gambe incrociate.  
  
"Soprattutto da te, direi. Sei l' _unico_ con cui ho fatto esperienza in questo campo." Questo almeno era ciò che Harry avrebbe voluto dire, ma la sua voce uscì così gracidante e rauca che fu difficile capirlo.  
  
"Che diavolo è successo alla tua voce?" chiese Malfoy, riuscendo finalmente a mettersi seduto.  
  
"È perchè ho preso tutto il tuo _coso_ in bocca," rispose Harry con la voce ancora roca, anche se ora era per lo meno comprensibile. "Prova tu a strofinarti qualcosa in gola per oltre cinque minuti..." Si schiarì di nuovo la voce. "Ecco, ora va meglio" disse vagamente.  
  
"A me non è successo."  
  
"Beh, questo significa che io ho più talento," ribattè Harry, ridacchiando. Draco aggrottò la fronte e gli lanciò addosso un cuscino che dal divano era caduto sul pavimento. "Ahi! Calmati, calmati!" rise Harry.  
  
"Dove diavolo è finita la mia maglietta?" chiese ancora Draco, ignorando le sue buffonate.  
  
"Non ne ho idea," rispose lui.  
  
"Beh, tu sei quello che mi ha obbligato a toglierla," si lamentò Draco. "Che cosa ne hai fatto?" Harry si guardò intorno pensieroso, prima di sbattere le palpebre e ricordare. Sorrise tra sè e sè e si voltò, praticamente sdraiandosi su Draco, che emise uno squittio incredulo mentre Harry continuava a sporgersi in avanti. Sollevò le mani per spingere via il petto di Harry, ma si ritrovò a toccargli lo stomaco, visto che i suoi capezzoli si trovavano ora all'altezza del suo viso. Perciò, invece di spingere, le sue mani si fermarono sui fianchi di Harry, accarezzandogli distrattamente la pelle, mentre fissava le piccole protuberanze scure sul petto del moro.

Harry si era fermato, scoccando un'occhiata alle mani sulla sua pelle, prima di ricominciare a sporgersi oltre il divano per raccogliere la maglietta dal pavimento. Era piuttosto concentrato, quindi non si accorse di quando la testa di Draco si mosse improvvisamente in avanti: sentì soltanto l'umidità tiepida di una lingua che gli leccava un capezzolo in via sperimentale. La sensazione fu così inaspettata e scioccante che tutto il suo corpo tremò e il moro cadde oltre il bordo del divano, mancando per un soffio il tavolo quando cadde a terra.  
  
"Pe-perchè l'hai fatto?" chiese incredulo. Draco si sporse oltre il divano e gli strappò di mano la maglietta per rimettersela.  
  
"Beh, uhm, sono contento di aver fatto pratica di nuovo," disse Draco, evitando la domanda di Harry, che inarcò un sopracciglio.  
  
"Sì, certo che lo sei," replicò, ridacchiando appena. Draco si fermò in cerca dei suoi pantaloni, e poi scoccò un'occhiata pensosa ad Harry, che era ancora sdraiato a terra. Si abbassò lentamente e gli si mise a cavalcioni. Harry lo fissò senza capire.  
  
"Potrei...ricambiare il favore, suppongo," propose Draco, guardando nervosamente da un'altra parte.  
  
"Davvero?" Harry battè le palpebre. Draco si strinse nelle spalle.  
  
"Beh... l'ho già fatto, e tu hai _in qualche modo_ ricambiato, l'altra volta, perciò..." lo sguardo di Draco si mosse lentamente fino ad incontrare quello di Harry, che battè le palpebre ancora un paio di volte e poi sorrise.  
  
"Beh, va bene allora, chi sono io per discutere, visto che ti stai _offrendo_..." Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo, per poi scivolare lungo il corpo di Harry.  
  
Harry passò l'indomani a rassicurare Hermione dicendole che sì, aveva finito tutti i compiti quando era sparito la notte precedente, e a ripetere a Ron che no, non sapeva perchè stesse sorridendo come un idiota.

Harry si presentò al party del Sabato sentendosi piuttosto sicuro di sé.  
  
La sensazione lo abbandonò bruscamente non appena Pansy tirò fuori tre bottiglie di Whisky Incendiario.  
  
"Ho pensato che avremmo potuto fare una pausa stasera, e provare qualcosa di diverso," propose, con un sorrisetto. "Giocheremo a 'Io non ho mai'. Sapete tutti come funziona?" Varie persone non lo sapevano, e quindi Pansy lo spiegò. Era piuttosto semplice. Ognuno di loro aveva davanti un bicchierino da shot; una persona dichiarava di non aver mai fatto qualcosa, e chiunque invece l'avesse fatto avrebbe dovuto bere il proprio shot. La sicurezza di Harry cominciò a ritornare. Avrebbe potuto tranquillamente gestire una situazione simile senza sudare, e almeno stavolta non avrebbe dovuto fare niente con Draco! Ignorò lo sguardo infastidito del biondo, dovuto probabilmente al fatto che non avrebbe ricevuto il suo pompino quella notte, e si preparò a divertirsi, per una volta. Sarebbe stato come rubare le caramelle a un bambino.  
  
"Comincio io," annunciò Pansy. "Non mi sono mai masturbata nel Bagno dei Prefetti."  
  
Oh. Va bene, d'accordo, le domande sarebbero state probabilmente piuttosto imbarazzanti, ma almeno l'attenzione non sarebbe stata focalizzato solo su di lui. Prima che potesse ricordare _che cosa_ esattamente avesse fatto nel Bagno dei Prefetti, la sua mano si era già allungata a prendere il bicchiere davanti a lui, e il moro si accigliò. Ok...forse 'Io non ho mai' era un gioco in cui, come Obbligo o Verità, bisognava essere completamente onesti.  
  
Harry mandò giù d'un fiato il suo shot, insieme agli altri Prefetti maschi presenti nella stanza, e immediatamente fece una smorfia cercando di trattenere il colpo di tosse quando il liquore gli bruciò la gola.  
  
"Potter, tu non sei neppure un Prefetto!" sentì esclamare Draco, e si voltò per lanciargli un'occhiataccia.  
  
"Beh, nemmeno Zabini!" Il Serpeverde era seduto accanto a Draco, e si stava strofinando il dorso della mano sulla bocca dopo aver bevuto il suo shot. Draco si strinse nelle spalle.  
  
"Oh, finiscila, Malfoy," brontolò Ron, che cercava a sua volta di superare il bruciore causato dal liquore. "Ognuno dei Prefetti qui presenti ha dato la parola d'ordine ad almeno uno dei propri amici."  
  
"A me non l'ha data nessuno!" si lamentò Seamus mettendo scherzosamente il broncio. Ron cercò di balbettare una qualche risposta, ora che tutti gli sguardi dei suoi compagni di dormitorio erano spietatamente fissi su di lui, e alla fine Harry si impietosì.  
  
"Ti porterò con me la prossima volta che ci andrò, Seamus," propose Harry, ridacchiando all'espressione sconvolta di Ron. Non vide come, all'altro lato del cerchio, gli occhi di Draco si fossero assottigliati.  
  
"Ooohh, Harry, è una promessa?" domandò entusiasticamente Seamus, con gli occhi che luccicavano maliziosamente.  
  
"Certo." Harry si strinse nelle spalle.  
  
"Spero per il suo bene che non lo sia affatto," si intromise Draco, "e se dovessi mai trovarlo lì, Potter, ti metterò in punizione!" Harry guardò il biondo con aria scettica, mentre Seamus scoppiava a ridere.  
  
"Awww," tubò Pansy, sporgendosi verso Draco per dargli una pacca sul ginocchio, "il nostro piccolo Dracucciolo è un pochetto geloso del fatto che Harry vuole andare a pomiciare con un altro ragazzo!"  
  
"Chi ha parlato di pomiciare?!" strillò Harry, scioccato, mentre Seamus rideva ancora più forte. Le guance di Draco presero colore.  
  
"Pansy, tesoro," disse con voce dolce, "ti dispiacerebbe molto farti i _cazzi_ tuoi?"  
  
"D'accordo, caro, io mi farò i miei e lascerò che sia tu a _farti_ i _cazzi tuoi_ , ok?" Seamus stava cominciando ad iperventilare per il troppo ridere, ed Hermione si era unita a lui. Ron ridacchiava, anche se non sapeva decidere se ridere apertamente di Draco o preoccuparsi per quello che Pansy voleva sottintendere. Harry si accigliò quando finalmente capì di cosa stavano parlando.  
  
"Scusate, ma nessuno _scoperà_ nessuno, qui," cominciò, però poi notò l'espressione furibonda di Draco e decise di versare benzina sul fuoco. "Almeno, non Malfoy. Sarebbe lui a _venire scopato_ , semmai." Draco farfugliò qualcosa indignato, mentre la maggior parte dei presenti sghignazzava istericamente. Gli unici che non stavano ridendo sembravano quelli a disagio per l'argomento di conversazione, come Neville.  
  
" _Non_ sarò il passivo in questa relazione, Potter!" sibilò Draco a denti stretti.  
  
"Ok, primo: _non_ c'è nessuna relazione, e secondo: lo saresti senz'altro!" sghignazzò Harry. Notò distrattamente con la coda dell'occhio Hermione e Pansy che si guardavano con una strana luce negli occhi, e si chiese immediatamente che tipo di ripercussioni avrebbe avuto quella conversazione, facendosi prendere dal panico. Anche Draco se n'era accorto, e si maledisse a bassa voce prima di riempirsi di nuovo il bicchiere.  
  
"Si gioca o no?" chiese, e tutti tornarono a calmarsi.  
  
"Oh, tocca a me, tocca a me!" esclamò Seamus. "Non ho mai pensato che Malfoy sarebbe stato l'attivo in una relazione." Si udirono di nuovo risatine qua e là, mentre solo la metà del gruppo beveva. Harry pensò, mentre guardava il proprio bicchiere ma non si sentiva forzato a prenderlo, che la maggior parte dei presenti non aveva mai preso in considerazione una cosa simile. Si chiese quindi quando _lui_ , invece, avesse iniziato a pensarci. Il suo sguardo si posò su Draco mentre il biondo lanciava un'occhiataccia al suo shot, borbottando maledizioni, data la sua evidente sorpresa nel non sentirsi forzato a bere, e il moro ridacchiò. Fortunatamente, nessuno disse una parola al riguardo.  
  
Diversi giri più tardi, tutti si sentivano decisamente brilli. Toccava a Ron, e il rosso sembrò concentrarsi parecchio per pensare a cosa dire. "Um, io non... non ho mai... Non mi hanno mai fatto un pompino" disse alla fine, biascicando un po' le parole. Harry sospirò e mandò giù l'ennesimo shot, guardando come Draco, Seamus, Blaise Zabini e qualche altro ragazzo facevano lo stesso.  
  
"Draco, quand'è che _ti_ hanno fatto un pompino?" chiese Blaise curioso, dopo aver bevuto. Il biondo si sentì gelare il sangue, ma gli scoccò un'occhiataccia.  
  
"Non sono affari tuoi," rispose, aggiungendo in fretta, "a chi tocca ora?"  
  
"No, seriamente," insistette Blaise, voltandosi per parlare a Draco faccia a faccia. "Adori vantarti di cose come questa. L'avrei saputo, e l'ultima volta che te l'ho chiesto hai detto che ancora non te ne avevano fatto uno!" Draco battè le palpebre rapidamente, cercando palesemente di trovare una risposta. Harry si agitò nervosamente sul posto.  
  
"Blaise, _non_ sono affari tuoi, magari ti ho mentito l'altra volta-"  
  
"Non è vero! Dimmelo!" gli occhi di Draco si ridussero a due fessure. "Posso scoprirlo," lo minacciò Blaise.  
  
"Ma davvero," ghignò Draco. Blaise afferrò in fretta il suo bicchiere. "Weasley non mi ha mai fatto un pompino," esclamò scherzosamente, e non si sorprese quando nessuno bevve, anche se Ron emise un verso indignato. Draco spalancò gli occhi ed Harry sentì il proprio volto impallidire, mentre gli si contorceva lo stomaco. "Posso provarli tutti. Terry non mi ha mai fatto un pompino, Finch-Fletchey non mi ha mai fatto un pompino-" Seamus ridacchiò ubriaco e bevve, mentre Justin arrossiva clamorosamente.  
  
"Blaise, _smettila_ ," insistette Draco, in preda al panico. Il cuore di Harry gli pulsava furiosamente nel petto, mentre stringeva il bicchiere.  
  
"Dean- Dean Thomas non mi ha mai fatto un pompino, _Potter_ non mi ha mai fatto un pompino..." Harry chiuse gli occhi di scatto mentre li copriva con la mano per un secondo, prima di abbassarla a coprirsi la bocca. Fissò Draco con aria rassegnata mentre il biondo prendeva il bicchiere muovendosi a scatti, come se stesse cercando con tutte le forze di _non_ prenderlo, e un silenzio scioccato calò sul gruppo.  
  
"Vaffanculo Blaise," disse Draco furioso, riappoggiando il bicchiere. Harry poteva sentire le proprie guance bruciare mentre vari sguardi si posavano su di lui, incluso quello incredulo di Ron. Pansy ruppe il silenzio cominciando a ridacchiare.  
  
"Dici davvero?" balbettò tra le risa. Nessuno dei due disse una parola. Harry si stava aggrappando al pensiero che magari gli altri erano troppo ubriachi e l'indomani non avrebbero ricordato l'accaduto.  
  
"Harry?" chiese Ron. Seamus rise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
  
"Bel colpo, amico. Se non avessi la più pallida idea di ciò che sto per fare, anch'io mi porterei avanti facendo pratica prima," disse sorridendogli comprensivo, ed Harry sentì le proprie spalle rilassarsi un po'. Hermione annuì.

"Anch'io," assentì, e un mormorio serpeggiò nel gruppo mentre gli altri annuivano. Harry e Draco espirarono lentamente.  
  
"Scusate, ma devo verificare," disse Pansy, ancora ridacchiando. "Draco non mi ha mai fatto più di un pompino." Harry arrossì di nuovo, sospirò e bevve pigramente il proprio shot. "Ooohh, quanti?" domandò Pansy eccitata. Draco gemette e si prese la testa tra le mani.  
  
"No comment?" Harry tentò flebilmente di rispondere. Pansy ghignò.  
  
"Non ho mai-"  
  
"D'accordo! Tre," borbottò Harry.  
  
"Tre?!" chiese Hermione, ed Harry sentì un'onda di vergogna rovesciarsi su di lui al pensiero di dover discutere di questo con Hermione. "Posso capirne due: quello di prova e quello dell'Obbligo, però..." Harry si morse il labbro e gesticolò inutilmente con le mani.  
  
"Uhm...l'ho costretto?"  
  
"Stavo ricambiando quello che aveva fatto a me," disse Draco seccamente, superando in apparenza il proprio imbarazzo.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Possiamo continuare?" chiese Harry disperatamente. Stava cominciando a sentirsi davvero intontito.  
  
"Non so, credo che per stanotte mi basti," disse Justin, provando ad alzarsi e inciampando quando ci riuscì. Seamus emise un mugolio d'assenso e Justin lo tirò su. Hermione si accodò, Ron la imitò e presto la maggior parte dei presenti era in piedi.  
  
"Harry, tu non vieni, amico?" chiese Ron.  
  
"No, salirò tra un po'," replicò Harry, che non desiderava altro che restare da solo per qualche minuto. Peccato che però non fosse solo, visto che Pansy, Draco, Blaise e Terry non si erano mossi. Terry riempì i bicchieri.  
  
"Ultimo giro," decise, occhieggiando curiosamente il gruppetto rimasto. "Giusto per curiosità, non ho mai fatto sesso." Solo Blaise bevve, mentre Draco ed Harry lanciavano occhiatacce all'indirizzo del ragazzo. Terry si strinse nelle spalle. "Va bene, allora. Buona notte a tutti!" I quattro rimasti stettero seduti in silenzio fino a che Pansy si alzò trascinando Blaise con sè.  
  
"Sono a pezzi. Buonanotte Draco, Potter." I due ragazzi rimasero soli nella stanza semibuia.  
  
"Beh, non è esattamente così che l'avrei detto agli altri," disse Harry alla fine, sottovoce. Draco grugnì e si sporse a prendere l'ultima bottiglia di whisky.  
  
"Io non l'avrei proprio detto a nessuno," chiosò il biondo bevendo direttamente dalla bottiglia. La offrì ad Harry, che l'accettò volentieri. Tossì appena, mentre ne mandava giù un po', strofinandosi la bocca mentre gliela restituiva. Draco lanciò un'occhiata alla bottiglia. "Ce n'è ancora poco meno di metà" mormorò, "ti va di berla uno shot alla volta?" Harry dubitava che gli sarebbe rimasta ancora un po' di coerenza se l'avessero fatto, ma si strinse comunque nelle spalle.  
  
"Sì, d'accordo." Bevvero in silenzio per gran parte del tempo, cercando ognuno di mantenere il ritrmo dell'altro. Le loro ginocchia si toccavano, da quanto vicini erano seduti, ed ogni volta che uno dei due si protendeva per prendere la bottiglia stranamente anche l'altro faceva lo stesso, e le loro dita continuavano a toccarsi. Sembrava tutto piuttosto irreale a Harry, che ora non riusciva neppure a girare la testa senza che la stanza andasse fuori fuoco e si mettesse a girargli intorno. Erano al buio, eccezion fatta per la luce della luna che entrava dalla finestra, e l'unico suono era il loro respiro. Harry sentì una mano appoggiarglisi sul ginocchio, anche se Draco non sembrava essersi accorto di dove l'aveva messa, e lanciò uno sguardo al biondo, incontrando i suoi occhi che sembravano brillare nel buio. "Ehi, Malfoy?"  
  
"Che c'è?"  
  
"Hai... hai mai voluto baciarmi al di fuori delle feste del sabato sera?" Le parole rotolarono pesanti, sulla sua lingua, e gli fu difficilissimo farle uscire, ma Draco sembrò capire comunque. Harry notò la sfumatura rossa con cui l'alcool gli aveva colorato la faccia.  
  
"...No," rispose infine Draco. "E tu?" Harry scosse la testa, pentendosene subito dopo, quando il suo stomaco si contorse. Mandò giù l'ultimo shot e guardò Draco fare lo stesso. Fissò quelle labbra dischiudersi appena intorno al bicchiere, vide la sua gola muoversi mentre il biondo deglutiva il liquore bruciante, ammirò la pelle pallida del suo collo in contrasto con la camicia nera...  
  
"Non... non prima di questo momento, comunque," borbottò Harry. Draco gli scoccò un'occhiataccia, ma poi battè le palpebre mentre il movimento sembrava fargli lo stesso effetto che a Harry.  
  
"Vuoi baciarmi?" farfugliò incredulo. Harry annuì senza volerlo.  
  
"La tua gola... voglio baciare di nuovo la tua gola," disse, incespicando nelle parole. Draco battè di nuovo le palpebre.  
  
"Cosa sei? Un... un... uhm... qual è- come si chiamano?" chiese Draco socchiudendo gli occhi. Inclinò la testa di lato, pensieroso, ed Harry notò che tutta la sua posizione era sbilanciata in avanti in avanti.  
  
"Un vampiro?"  
  
"Sì!"  
  
"Non sono un vampiro, Maaalfoooy," ridacchiò Harry, "mi piace la tua gola e basta." Draco ridacchiò a sua volta, sporgendosi verso il moro.  
  
"Beh, fai pure, allora," offrì, chiaramente ubriaco. Harry fece un gran sorriso e praticamente gli si arrampicò in grembo. Prima di poter realizzare chiaramente ció che stava per fare, la sua bocca si trovava sulla gola di Draco, leccandolo, succhiando e lasciando sicuramente dei segni sulla pelle che sfiorava. Il respiro del biondo si fece affannoso mentre gemeva appena, appoggiando le mani a terra per tenersi in equilibrio. Harry si mosse più su lungo la gola, baciandogli la mascella e poi il mento. Poi indietreggiò di un centimetro e fissò Draco negli occhi. Le loro labbra quasi si toccavano.  
  
Probabilmente ci vollero pochi secondi, ma nel labirinto della loro ubriachezza sembrarono ore, prima che Draco annullasse finalmente la distanza e premesse dolcemente la propria bocca su quella di Harry. Era la prima volta che lo baciava per primo, e gli occhi del moro si spalancarono. Si tirò indietro di poco, per fissarlo di nuovo negli occhi. Draco si sporse lentamente e gli tolse gli occhiali, e improvvisamente gli occhi del biondo diventarono ancora più chiari, da una distanza così ravvicinata. Harry si sporse di nuovo in avanti, incontrandosi appassionatamente con Draco, ed entrambi aprirono immediatamente le labbra. Le lingue si cercarono a vicenda, intrecciandosi poi in quella danza familiare, spingendosi profondamente l'una nella bocca dell'altro.  
  
A un certo punto il braccio di Draco cedette, e lui si ritrovò sdraiato con la schiena sul pavimento, mentre con una gamba abbrancava la parte posteriore delle ginocchia di Harry ed Harry si chinava su di lui. Entrambi gemettero nel bacio, provocando fantastiche vibrazioni che risuonarono direttamente nel loro inguine. Alla fine Draco ruppe il bacio, col respiro spezzato, abbandonando la testa sul pavimento. Anche Harry ansimava, e seppellì il proprio viso nell'incavo del collo di Draco. Mormorò vagamente qualcosa, ma nessuno dei due capì che cosa.  
  
Harry rotolò di lato, con la testa ancora nell'incavo del collo di Draco, mentre le palpebre del biondo si chiudevano. Alla fine il loro respiro tornò regolare e nessuno dei due si mosse più fino al mattino, mentre le loro menti annebbiate dall'alcool finalmente cedevano al sonno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fanart:**[miyoung_boz](http://www.nocturnealley.org/miyoung_boz.livejournal.com) ha creato una [fanart NC17](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS_ch5_hdblowjob.jpg) su questa scena. La fissazione di Potty per la gola di un certo Draco è stata riassunta da [urnesha](http://urnesha.livejournal.com/) in quest'[icona](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS19b.gif), mentre [the_frell](mailto:darkangel_113@hotmail.com) ha creato [questa fanart](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v463/serasarahhhh/SWAS_ch5_drunkhd.jpg).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Il mio ricovero è stato posticipato, e ho quindi avuto il tempo per tradurvi tutto d'un fiato il sesto capitolo. Eccovela, quindi, insieme alle mie scuse per il ritardo e alla speranza che vi piaccia. ^^

Il mattino seguente, quando Pansy raggiunse la Sala Comune dei Serpeverde, ancora cercando di legarsi i capelli in una coda di cavallo, Blaise piombò immediatamente su di lei in uno svolazzare di mantello nero.   
  
"Hai visto Draco?" chiese rapidamente. La ragazza inarcò un sopracciglio.  
  
"Blaise, caro, mi sono appena alzata. _Non_ mi hai vista scendere dal dormitorio femminile?" rispose, sorridendo leggera. Blaise si passò una mano tra i capelli scuri.   
  
"Ho pensato che magari eri già scesa prima," disse, espirando lentamente e spostando lo sguardo.   
  
"C'è qualche problema? Hai controllato il suo letto?" Blaise la fulminò con un'occhiata scontenta.   
  
"Ma certo che sì, per chi mi prendi?" ribattè. "Non l'ho visto per tutta la mattina."   
  
"E Vincent e Greg?" chiese Pansy, entrando nella Sala Comune come a cercare il biondo disperso. "Sanno qualcosa?"

"Ne dubito. Pansy... il letto era intatto" disse Blaise con esitazione. Gli occhi della ragazza lo fissarono.   
  
"Beh, lo fa ogni mattina, no?"   
  
"Sì... è solo che... voglio dire, non lo abbiamo lasciato con Potter la notte scorsa?"   
  
"Oh, per favore," Pansy ridacchiò, "non mi dire che pensi che _Potter_ gli abbia fatto qualcosa!" Blaise fece una pausa ed aggrottò le ciglia.   
  
"' _Qualcosa_ ' è una parola molto vaga... " mormorò, e Pansy finalmente sembrò capire, il che era strano, visti i suoi ultimi sforzi per accoppiare i due ragazzi. Blaise pensò che fosse ancora molto stanca o qualcosa del genere.   
  
"Oh. Ooohh," Pansy sorrise furbescamente e cominciò a sprimacciare i cuscini sui divani. "E' un po' improbabile," disse, porgendo a Blaise, che la seguiva, un libro di Trasfigurazione che era rimasto infilato in mezzo ai cuscini. "Voglio dire, è difficile che facciano qualcosa da soli. Sono entrambi senza speranza."   
  
"Ma erano anche ubriachi," obiettò Blaise, guardando come il Prefetto di Slytherin si inginocchiava sul pavimento e guardava sotto i divani. "In effetti, li abbiamo lasciati con quasi mezza bottiglia di Whisky Incendiario!" Pansy estrasse un polveroso Manuale di Pozioni e lo lanciò a Blaise, facendo una smorfia. Poi fece una pausa, e un'espressione pensierosa le attraversò il volto mentre si puliva le mani.   
  
"Giusto," disse infine, e rise brevemente. "L'avevo dimenticato! Forse questo avrà dato loro una spinta nella direzione corretta." Blaise aggrottò le ciglia di nuovo, e poggiò i libri che gli erano stati affidati su un tavolo lì vicino.   
  
"Pansy, cosa cerchi di ottenere da quei due esattamente?" chiese. "Non può venirne nulla di buono; il padre di Draco è il braccio destro del Signore Oscuro!" Pansy zittì rapidamente il ragazzo, gettando uno sguardo agli studenti più giovani che si trovavano nella stanza prima di tirarlo a sedere sul divano più vicino.   
  
"Blaise, ti farò una domanda che può sembrare molto personale, ma voglio che tu mi risponda onestamente, ok?" A un cenno del ragazzo, lei continuò. "Come la pensi sui maghi figli di Babbani?"   
  
"Beh io- cosa? Babbani? E questo che c'entra?" chiese Blaise, confuso.   
  
"Rispondi e basta."   
  
"Um, beh... Beh, credo... voglio dire- beh, in realtà non ci penso granchè!" Pansy alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperata.   
  
"Sei consapevole che praticamente tutta la questione Luce/Oscurità li riguarda?" chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio.   
  
"Sì!" esclamò Blaise, un po' offeso. "È solo che... beh, non mi infastidiscono molto. Non saprei dirti neppure i nomi di tutti gli studenti che sono figli di Babbani. A parte... la Granger, ecco." Pansy sospirò nervosamente.   
  
"E vuoi uccidere la Granger?"   
  
"Che cosa- No!"   
  
"Justin Finch-Fletchey? Dean Thomas?"   
  
"NO! Perché me lo stai chiedendo?"   
  
"Perché se decidi di seguire il Signore Oscuro, è quello che dovrai fare," disse seria Pansy, con sguardo duro e freddo. "Un giorno ti troverai a fissare negli occhi un compagno di classe e dovrai alzare la tua bacchetta, recitare le parole, e guardarlo morire sapendo che sei stato _tu_ ad ucciderlo."   
  
"Lo... lo so, Pansy-"   
  
"No, non penso che tu lo sappia!" esclamò Pansy, facendo sobbalzare leggermente Blaise. "Penso che nessuno qui lo sappia! Oh, certo, tutti sanno che _odiano i Mezzosangue_ perché questo non è il _loro posto_ , e vogliono unirsi al grande e possente _Lord Voldemort_ per seguire la sua nobile causa! E' tutto molto bianco-o-nero, no? Penso che nessuno abbia compreso davvero chi dovranno uccidere, o che dovranno essere proprio loro a _farlo_! Tutto sembra molto bello, forse, ma nessuno si rende conto del fatto che è contro i loro _compagni di classe_ che si batteranno! Le rivalità scolastiche e una _guerra_ sono cose molto diverse!" Il petto di Pansy tremava quando finì di parlare, e le luccicavano gli occhi. Blaise la fissò e basta per qualche secondo, prima che un pensiero lo colpisse.   
  
"Pansy," bisbigliò spalancando gli occhi, "parteggi per _Silente_?"   
  
"Oh certo che no," rispose la ragazza, alzandosi ed allontanandosi dal divano. "Io non parteggio per nessuno; non vedo nessun bisogno di farmi coinvolgere in tutta questa confusione."   
  
"Sai che non è possibile, alla fine dovrai scegliere."   
  
"E quando arriverà il momento, sceglierò il lato che mi fornirà maggiori benefici." Ci fu una lieve pausa durante la quale l'unico suono fu il piede di Pansy che batteva rapidamente contro il pavimento, prima che lei si voltasse di nuovo per fronteggiare Blaise. "Ebbene sì, io parteggio per _Silente_ e _Potter_!" esplose. "Penso che uccidere maghi nati dai babbani sia inutile e stupido! Nessuno del nostro anno sa più cose della Granger! Onestamente, penso che il Signore Oscuro sia solo geloso."   
  
"Ma tuo padre-"   
  
"Sì, sì, papà è un Mangiamorte, e guarda com'è arrivato lontano! Non lo vedo dalle vacanze di Natale dell'anno scorso, ha dovuto nascondersi per mesi. Si sta rovinando la vita!"   
  
"Ok," borbottò Blaise, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Ma... questo che c'entra con Draco e Potter?"   
  
"Oh, Draco non ha più avuto un proprio pensiero politico da quando aveva due anni. Le uniche cose che conosce sono quelle che suo padre gli ha inculcato anno dopo anno. E, piuttosto francamente, Draco e suo padre sono due persone molto diverse," disse Pansy, sedendosi di nuovo sul divano e appoggiando il mento sul pugno. "Te lo immagini tentando di uccidere qualcuno? O _torturare_ qualcuno? La vista del sangue gli dà la nausea," continuò, sorridendo affettuosamente. "Ho pensato che avesse bisogno di qualcuno che facesse entrare un po' di buon senso in lui, e chi meglio di Potter?"   
  
"Granger, forse? Una _ragazza_?"   
  
"Sì, certo," Pansy rise. "E poi, avevo bisogno di qualcuno vicino a Potter che avesse notato quello che avevo notato io tra quei due, per aiutarmi. C'è chimica tra loro, sai? Quando sono nella stessa stanza, hanno praticamente occhi solo l'uno per l'altro, non trovi?" Blaise grugnì e si strinse nelle spalle. "Inoltre, Draco non è mai stato realmente se stesso quest'anno, e Potter è pressoché l'unico che riesce a farlo reagire. E non eri tu quello che proponeva solo ragazzi la notte scorsa per scoprire chi gli avesse fatto un pompino?"   
  
"Io stavo tentando di spaventarlo per convincerlo a dirmelo," ammise Blaise. "Non pensavo che avrei indovinato per davvero la persona giusta."   
  
"A proposito," disse Pansy, mentre ancora una volta si alzava in piedi e si sistemava la divisa, "faremo meglio a trovarli prima che lo faccia un insegnante." Blaise annuì rapidamente col capo, ed i due uscirono svelti dalla loro Sala Comune.

*  *  *

 "Harry! Harry, svegliati una buona volta!" Ron spalancò le tende del letto del suo migliore amico, ma si gelò immediatamente quando vide che non c'era nessuno. "Harry?" Il rosso gettò uno sguardo intorno a sè, fermandosi su ognuno dei suoi compagni di dormitorio che si stavano preparando. "Qualcuno ha visto Harry alzarsi questa mattina?" chiese incuriosito.

  
"Non l'ho sentito neppure rientrare la notte scorsa," commentò Dean, tirandosi su i calzini.   
  
"Come avresti potuto, dormivi," disse Seamus, dando una spinta giocosa all'amico. "Probabilmente è già sceso a colazione per evitare tutte le tue domande," rispose a Ron più seriamente. Neville annuì col capo.   
  
"Ma Harry odia svegliarsi presto," disse Ron, sedendosi sul suo letto.   
  
"Ah, ma odia di più ricevere attenzione non desiderata," affermò Seamus.   
  
"Non avrei detto nulla," borbottò Ron, ma il rossore delle sue orecchie lo smascherò.   
  
"Certo che no," ridacchiò Seamus, prima di dire seriamente, "Senti, amico, lascia stare questa cosa di Malfoy, ok? Harry non ha fatto nulla di sbagliato." Ron fece una smorfia, storcendo il naso.   
  
"Ew, Malfoy," mormorò. "Non gli avrei chiesto niente! Davvero! ...anche se avrebbe potuto dirmelo, sono il suo migliore amico!"   
  
"Oh, certo, sarebbe stata un'ottima idea," disse Dean. "'Ehi, Ron, ho bisogno di imparare come fare a Malfoy un pompino prima del prossimo sabato, hai qualche consiglio? Perfetto! Grazie, amico, posso abbracciarti?' Sono sicuro che l'avresti presa piuttosto bene." Neville e Seamus risero mentre Ron aggrottava le labbra.   
  
"Io non avrei- lui potrebbe aver- beh... magari... oh, non lo so!" esclamò infine Ron, mentre si dirigeva verso la porta a grandi passi. "Forse Hermione l'ha visto." Tutti e quattro scesero a fatica le scale, arrivando in Sala Comune in tempo per vedere Hermione entrare attraverso il ritratto. "Ehi, Hermione, hai visto Harry a colazione?" chiese Ron rapidamente.   
  
"No, non l'ho visto per tutta la mattina," rispose la ragazza. "Non era nella sua stanza?" Questo bloccò i quattro Gryffindor.   
  
"Lui non avrebbe... non penserete...?" balbettò Ron, spalancando gli occhi. Seamus cominciò a ridacchiare di nuovo.   
  
"Forse è ancora con Malfoy," disse intenzionalmente, sapendo che tutti lo stavano già pensando.   
  
"No," Ron scosse la testa, "no, è una stupidaggine. Perché mai dovrebbe essere con quel furetto, ha detto che ci avrebbe raggiunti in pochi minuti!" Hermione gli mise una mano sul braccio, e lui si calmò immediatamente.   
  
"Forse dovremmo andare a controllare," disse lentamente.   
  
"Controllare che?!" gemette Ron. "Non c'è niente da controllare, lui è solo... solo... andato a trovare Hagrid, o qualcosa del genere!"   
  
"Ron, fattene una ragione," disse Seamus, battendo una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo. "Andremo in quella classe, apriremo la porta, e li troveremo accoccolati insieme sul pavimento, probabilmente con gli abiti sparsi per la stanza. E tu dovrai accettarlo."   
  
"Seamus!" esclamò Hermione vedendo come la faccia di Ron si faceva pallida. Seamus ghignò innocentemente. "Forza," sospirò Hermione. "Andiamo a cercarlo."

*  *  *

"Pix è stato avvistato di nuovo vicino ad una delle classi, dice," mormorò tra sè il Professor Piton mentre percorreva l'atrio a grandi passi. Di fronte ad ogni porta che incontrava si fermava, spalancandola con un rapido movimento della sua bacchetta. "Severus, perché non aiuti Argus a trovarlo, dice. Vecchio cospiratore, ama mostrare che ha potere su di me." Piton spalancò un'altra porta, così assorto nei suoi borbottii che quasi riprese a camminare, ma poi diede una seconda rapida occhiata e rimase di sasso.

  
Harry stava facendo un sogno molto piacevole in cui comparivano sciroppo al cioccolato ed un pallido torso liscio quando fu svegliato piuttosto rudemente da una voce forte che gridava il suo nome.   
  
"Potter!" gridò Piton. Harry rotolò immediatamente su se stesso e si sedette, prima di sentire la stanza intera girargli intorno.   
  
"Gah," fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire prima che gli venisse un capogiro, e poi crollò in avanti, su... su... un altro corpo?! Harry aprì stancamente gli occhi e si trovò a guardare l'immagine sfocata del volto di Draco Malfoy. L'altro ragazzo già lo stava guardando di sottecchi. "Cosa... cosa... cosa-"   
  
"Potter, si alzi _immediatalente_ e _MI DIA SPIEGAZIONI!!_ " lo interruppe furiosamente Piton. Entrambi i ragazzi si voltarono nervosamente a guardare il professore, prima che Draco sedesse di scatto, spingendo Harry da una parte.   
  
"P-professore!" disse, mentre con la mano si strofinava una tempia. "Io... Potter... lui... non è quello che sembra!" esclamò, fremendo non appena le parole lasciarono la sua bocca.   
  
"Quello che _sembra_ ," disse lentamente Snape, "è che voi due siate rimasti fuori dopo il coprifuoco e abbiate bevuto alcolici illegali. Già questo infrange svariate regole della scuola, e non ho ancora cominciato a domandarmi perché voi due siate _insieme_." Li fissò mentre attendeva, a braccia conserte.   
  
"Ehm," disse Harry eloquentemente, lanciando rapidamente uno sguardo ad incontrare quello di Draco prima di ritornare al suo professore furioso. "Beh... non è contro le regole... incontrarsi con studenti di altre Case... "   
  
"Signor Potter, per chi mi prende esattamente?" chiese Piton, continuando a parlare con quel tono lento e neutro che indicava che era questione di secondi prima che esplodesse. Harry deglutì nervosamente, sentendo di nuovo il suo stomaco contorcersi. "Se Lei si aspetta che io creda che Lei ed il Signor Malfoy avete deciso di riconciliarvi e diventare _amici_ ," disse, "nei due giorni passati dall'ultima volta in cui vi ho visti nella mia classe, si sbaglia di grosso e dimostra di essere molto più idiota di quanto io abbia pensato Lei fosse per tutti questi anni." Draco parve imitare un pesce per qualche secondo, prima di rinunciare a qualsiasi tentativo di pensare a qualcosa da dire. Si strinse con una mano la parte di camicia che copriva il suo stomaco. "Ebbene?" disse bruscamente Piton.   
  
"Professore," rispose quietamente Draco, mentre l'altra mano gli andava a coprire la bocca. "Penso che vomiterò." Harry annuì, e sentì immediatamente un dolore martellante alla testa estendersi sotto alla tempia. Gli occhi di Pitonsi assottigliarono, e lui sospirò in agitazione.   
  
"Queste sono le ripercussioni del _bere_ ," disse con un ghigno. Draco lo fissò ad occhi spalancati: sembrava scioccato dal fatto che il Professore non avesse nessuna intenzione di aiutarli. Piton rimase pensieroso per qualche secondo, prima di sospirare di nuovo. "Non dirò nulla di tutto questo al Preside, Potter," borbottò, infastidito dal fatto che, se non avesse punito Draco, tecnicamente non avrebbe potuto punire neppure Harry. "Ma toglierò venti punti a Grifondoro... e Serpeverde, venti a testa. Ed altri dieci a Grifondoro, perché sono sicuro che in qualche modo tutto questo sia colpa Sua." Fissò Harry apertamente. "Questo, e il non darvi la mia pozione per il dopo-sbornia, dovrebbe essere una punizione sufficiente. Non fate che vi scopra di nuovo! Bevendo o facendo... qualsiasi _altra_ cosa." Con un'occhiataccia finale, Piton attraversò l'atrio camminando impettito, il mantello che gli ondeggiava alle spalle. I ragazzi riuscirono a sentire l'eco di altre porte che venivano spalancate mentre il Professore continuava a cercare Pix.   
  
"Penso che sia rimasto tanto sconvolto nel vederci insieme da non poter fare altro," mormorò Harry, appoggiandosi inconsapevolmente contro la spalla di Draco. Si guardò intorno, rendendosi per la prima volta conto di non avere addosso gli occhiali.   
  
"Era probabilmente troppo sollevato dal fatto che fossimo riusciti a tenere addosso i vestiti per darci una punizione," gemette Draco, mentre continuava a tenersi lo stomaco.   
  
"Fai dei respiri profondi, credo che aiuti," suggerì Harry, sbirciando il biondo. "Perchè avremmo dovuto toglierci i vestiti?" Draco gli scoccò un'occhiata incredula e Harry sentì le guance arrossarsi leggermente. "Oh, già." Continuò a guardare la classe abbandonata, tentando vagamente di trovare i suoi occhiali e desiderando che il mal di testa se ne andasse. Un altro lamento di Draco gli fece riportare di nuovo la sua attenzione sul ragazzo. "Oh, Malfoy, cretino. Concentrati su qualcos'altro e respira, per Merlino."   
  
"Fottiti," Draco gracchiò, con un'aria assolutamente miserabile. I suoi capelli erano appiccicati alla fronte e la sua pelle sembrava viscida, ma almeno stava cominciando a fare respiri più profondi e calmarsi. Harry continuò a fissarlo fino a che qualcosa sul suo collo attirò la sua attenzione, e dei ricordi annebbiati cominciarono ad attraversargli la mente.   
  
"Oh, maledizione!" imprecò, mentre il suo stomaco si contorceva di nuovo.   
  
"Che c'è?" chiese Draco immediatamente, mentre si voltava a guardare Harry, facendo sì che il ragazzo perdesse l'equilibrio e traballasse in avanti. Si fermò prima di precipitare sul il biondo, ma ora stava fissando direttamente il collo di Draco e le macchie rosse sulla pelle erano chiaramente visibili.   
  
"Spero che tu abbia altre magliette a collo alto," disse debolmente Harry. Draco lo fissò curiosamente per qualche secondo, anche Harry capì subito quando ricordò l'accaduto, visto che i suoi occhi si spalancarono.   
  
"Ma cazzo!" esclamò, coprendosi il collo con una mano. "Che diavolo di fissazione _hai_ per il mio _collo_ , Potter?!"   
  
"Tu me l'hai offerto!"   
  
"Beh, tu hai detto che volevi _baciarlo_ di nuovo!"   
  
"Io... ecco... voglio dire, c'era il Whisky e- e io non sapevo davvero quello facevo... " Harry si trascinò via con aria indifesa. "Ti è _piaciuto_ , però, non negarlo," lo accusò. Draco arrossì, strofinandosi ancora il collo.   
  
"Non posso tornare così in Sala Comune," mormorò. Guardò criticamente Harry per un minuto, aggrottando le labbra. "Bene, dammi la tua camicia."   
  
"Cosa?" chiese Harry incredulo, battendo le palpebre.   
  
"Dammela, Potter! Forza, non abbiamo tutto il giorno."   
  
"Malfoy-"   
  
"La tua camicia nasconde di più, dai! Sbrigati."   
  
"Ma... è una felpa."   
  
"Sì, lo _so_ , ed ha il cappuccio. Nasconderà il mio collo, quindi toglitela!" Harry finalmente sospirò ed annuì, sfilandosi la felpa oltre la testa. Draco annuì e fece lo stesso, lanciando ad Harry la sua camicia nera e occhieggiando con aria disgustata la stoffa rossa tra le sue mani.   
  
Ovviamente fu in quell'esatto momento che Pansy e Blaise apparvero all'ingresso.   
  
Ci fu una pausa imbarazzata, visto che Harry e Draco non avevano sentito i loro passi avvicinarsi, ed entrambi assunsero la tipica espressione da cervo-illuminato-dai-fari-di-un'auto che si assume in situazioni simili.   
  
"Ecco, vedi!" Blaise ruppe il silenzio, gesticolando in esasperazione verso i due ragazzi a torso nudo. "Lo sapevo che doveva essere accaduto qualcosa di brutto."   
  
"Sì, lo _vedo_ ," ridacchiò Pansy, sollevando le mani a nascondere il suo ghigno. Questo spronò i due colpevoli a muoversi, ed entrambi balzarono in piedi, cominciando a barcollare non appena la stanza riprese a girare tutt'intorno. Precipitarono l'uno contro l'altro per riprendere l'equilibrio, e poi cominciarono a gridare all'unisono.   
  
"No, Blaise, hai completamente torto-"   
  
"Non è accaduto assolutamente nulla-"   
  
"Siamo semplicemente svenuti a causa del Whisky-"   
  
"E c'è una ragione perfettamente legittima per il fatto che siamo senza camicia!" ci fu una pausa sdegnata dopo l'ultima esclamazione di Harry, mentre Pansy li fissava piena di aspettativa.   
  
"Bene, sentiamola, allora," disse, inarcando un sopracciglio. Draco guardò Harry in cagnesco egli tirò uno schiaffo sulla spalla, mentre il ragazzo tentava di pensare ad una risposta.   
  
"Pansy, Blaise perchè state gridando?" la voce di Hermione giunse dal corridoio, ed Harry gemette.   
  
"Merda," sibilò, armeggiando con la camicia di Draco mentre tentava di infilarsela dalla testa.   
  
"Siamo venuti a cercare Draco," rispose Pansy, facendosi da parte. La folla di Grifondoro fece la sua comparsa.   
  
"Beh, noi stiamo cercando Harry," disse Ron, sbirciando nella stanza. "È-" Di nuovo, un silenzio improvviso. Harry stava ancora tentando di infilarsi la camicia, quindi potè solo immaginare le loro espressioni. Era quasi del tutto appoggiato a Draco, visto che il Serpeverde era in piedi leggermente dietro di lui, e poteva sentire le mani di Draco che usavano la sua spalla ancora nuda e l'anca come ancora per tenersi in equilibrio. Harry fece uscire la testa dal collo della camicia e fece un passo avanti, separandosi da Malfoy.   
  
"E-ehi, Ron," salutò, tentando debolmente di sorridere. Ignorò la risatina di Seamus.   
  
"Ciao," rispose Ron lentamente. Ci fu l'ennesima pausa, e poi Draco spinse Harry da una parte mentre si dirigeva verso la porta, infilandosi rudemente la felpa mentre camminava.   
  
"Pansy, penso che vomiterò a momenti, ho bisogno di attenzione medica," ringhiò, tirando la ragazza lungo il corridoio. Blaise gettò uno sguardo ai Grifondoro ammutoliti e sogghignò.   
  
"Beh, buona giornata," disse, e poi seguì gli altri Serpeverde.

"Harry, lo sai che puoi parlarmi di qualsiasi cosa, vero?"    
    
"Lo so, ma non c'è niente da dire."    
    
"No, davvero, puoi parlami _assolutamente di tutto_. Non mi agiterò, non esploderò, non ti farò neanche una _domanda_ al riguardo."    
    
"Ron, lo apprezzo, ma dico sul serio, non c'è niente da dire!"    
    
"Harry..."    
    
"Che c'è?"    
    
"...Sei rimastò là tutta la notte."    
    
"Ho perso i sensi."    
    
"Eri senza camicia, quando siamo arrivati."    
    
"Veramente me la stavo rimettendo."    
    
"Harry..."    
    
" _Che c'è?_ "    
    
"Quella non è la tua camicia."    
    
"..."    
    
"E questo non spiega perché fossi senza camicia, comunque."    
    
"..."    
    
"Harry?"    
    
"Non mi piace, ok?!"    
    
"Non l'ho mai detto!"    
    
"Ma era sottinteso!"    
    
"Mi sto solo chiedendo come siete finiti a torso nudo!"    
    
"Noi...noi stavamo-"    
    
"Loro stavano giocando a carte, vero, amico?"    
    
Harry e Ron si voltarono a fissare Seamus, mentre il ragazzo irlandese li raggiungeva sul divano della Sala Comune. "Carte?" domandò Ron, inarcando un sopracciglio.    
    
"Sì, ho trovato queste sotto uno dei banchi dopo che siete andati via," disse Seamus, lanciando un mazzo di carte in grembo ad Harry. La bocca di Harry si spalancò appena.    
    
"Sì," disse lentamente Harry, e le labbra gli si tesero in un sogghigno quando Seamus gli fece l'occhiolino. "Sì, noi stavamo... abbiamo deciso di giocare a strip poker. Non so perché, eravamo già completamente sbronzi a quel punto. Probabilmente siamo crollati prima che il gioco andasse oltre."    
    
"Beh, grazie a Merlino per questo piccolo miracolo," mormorò Ron, voltandosi verso il fuoco. "Mi stavo preoccupando. Non che mi darebbe fastidio, sia chiaro!" aggiunse rapidamente quando Seamus inarcò un sopracciglio, fissandolo. "Semplicemente... Vorrei che me lo dicessi, ecco tutto. Se succedesse qualcosa..."    
    
"Ron, ti prometto che sarai il primo a saperlo," sorrise Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo.    
    
"A parte Malfoy," ridacchiò Seamus.    
    
"A parte Malfoy," concordò Harry, ridendo a sua volta. Ron si limitò a gemere.    
    
"Doveva proprio essere lui?" brontolò. "Perché non ti hanno obbligato a... a fare qualcosa con _Seamus_?" Il rosso ondeggiò vagamente le mani in direzione di Seamus.    
    
"L'hanno fatto," rispose l'irlandese, ghignando e guardando Harry. "Non è vero, Harry?" Harry arrossì al ricordo, ma annuì.    
    
"Già," disse.    
    
"A proposito, Harry, mi stavo chiedendo...  bacio meglio di Malfoy?" Seamus inarcò le sopracciglia speranzoso.    
    
"Cosa?" chiese Harry, un po' sorpreso. "Non ne ho idea!"    
    
"Beh, ci hai baciati entrambi. Avanti, dimmelo!" lo pregò Seamus, in modo un po' esuberante.    
    
"Uhm... beh, ho baciato di più Malfoy," disse lentamente Harry. "Ed è piuttosto portato. Non è vero, Ron?" Harry ghignò con fare canzonatorio mentre Ron impallidiva e poi immediatamente arrossiva.    
    
"Lui... non è stato... voglio dire... non è stato _troppo_ orribile, credo," borbottò.    
    
"Dovrò baciarlo una volta o l'altra," commentò Seamus asciutto, stendendo le gambe sul divano.  
    
"Che cosa? Perché?" chiese Harry bruscamente, assottigliando gli occhi mentre fissava il suo compagno di dormitorio. Seamus inarcò un sopracciglio.    
    
"Semplicemente per valutare quanto è 'portato' esattamente," rispose. "E' un problema?    
    
"Io- cosa?" Harry battè le palpebre, spaventato. "No... certo che no. Fai quel che vuoi."    
    
"Allora lo farò," ghignò Seamus. Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, e continuò a fissare le fiamme che si spegnevano.

*  *  *

 Mercoledì dopo cena, mentre Harry si stava trascinando dietro ai suoi compagni Grifondoro diretto in Sala Comune, venne improvvisamente strattonato e portato nella solita classe abbandonata che stava davvero cominciando a diventargli piuttosto familiare. Sospirando, tolse la mano di Draco dal suo braccio e si voltò per affrontarlo mentre lui chiudeva attentamente la porta a chiave. 

    
"Se vuoi suggerire di fare pratica di qualcos'altro, dovrò declinare, perché non so che altro potremmo fare," commentò Harry, incrociando le braccia ed appoggiandosi contro uno dei banchi. Malfoy sbattè le palpebre, spaventato, perdendo il filo dei propri pensieri.    
    
"Cosa- scherzi? Ci sono almeno un milione di altre cose che potremmo fare," disse Draco, come se fosse ovvio. Harry impallidì leggermente.    
    
"Beh, sì, so che ci sono, ma non voglio certo farne qualcuna!" esclamò.    
    
"Neanche io!" Malfoy gridò bruscamente. "Non è questo che- aspetta. Zitto, Potter, non è per questo che ti ho trascinato qui."    
    
"No?" Harry sospirò di sollievo. "Oh, bene." Malfoy aggrottò le ciglia e rispecchiò la posizione di Harry, appoggiandosi contro un banco di fronte a lui.    
    
"No, voglio solo... discutere una cosa con te." Gli occhi di Draco si strinsero lievemente, poi increspò le labbra. "Mi sono appena reso conto di una cosa," disse lentamente. Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono.    
    
"Oh Dio, non starai per dichiararti, vero?" chiese preoccupato. Draco sbarrò gli occhi.    
    
"NO!" esclamò. "Io- non ho neppure- Perché pensi una cosa simile?!"    
    
"Oh, grazie, Merlino," Harry respirò, ignorando la faccia colpita di Malfoy.    
    
"Lo pensano tutti?" chiese Draco lentamente.    
    
"Pensano cosa?"    
    
"Che io... che io sia gay."    
    
"Oh." Harry rimase pensieroso per un secondo. "No, penso di no. Perché?"    
    
"Beh, è quello che volevo chiederti."    
    
"Volevi chiedermi se penso che tu sia gay?"    
    
"NO!" Sospirò Draco esasperato. "No, solo che mi sono appena reso conto che tipo di persone stesse nominando Blaise sabato."    
    
"Nominare per cosa?" chiese Harry, confuso.    
    
"Quando stava tentando di capire chi mi avesse fatto un pompino." Gli occhi di Draco si assottigliarono di nuovo. "Ha nominato solo _ragazzi_. Perché non ha detto nessuna ragazza?" Harry sbattè le palpebre come se anche lui se ne fosse appena accorto.    
    
"Oh," disse conciliante "Beh... aveva detto che avrebbe nominato tutti. Forse voleva solo darti il tempo di fare il nome."    
    
"Forse," sospirò Draco, spingendosi di nuovo a sedere sul banco. "Potter... io penso che le persone stiano cominciando a pensare che noi stiamo... _insieme_ , o qualcosa del genere." Harry impallidì anche di più questa volta.    
    
"Insieme? Come dire... _insieme_ insieme?" chiese nervosamente. Quando Malfoy annuì, lui gemette. "Maledizione, penso che tu abbia ragione. Recentemente Ron mi ha dato il tormento, per questo."    
    
"Se anche Weasel lo pensa, vuol dire che ormai lo sa tutta la scuola," borbottò Draco. "Non mi piaci neppure come persona, figuriamoci in _quel_ senso."    
    
"Beh, il sentimento è reciproco," tentò di ribattere Harry. Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia, spostando brevemente lo sguardo su Harry prima di voltarsi di nuovo. "Abbiamo finito qui?" chiese il moro con durezza, sentendosi all'improvviso inspiegabilmente adirato.    
    
"Che c'è, hai bisogno del mio permesso per andartene?" chiese Malfoy, socchiudendo gli occhi.    
    
"No, volevo solo assicurarmi che non ci fosse altro di cui volessi blaterare." 

"Oh, mi spiace, ho rubato troppo del prezioso tempo al Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto?" chiese il biondo sarcastico.    
    
"Sta' zitto, Malfoy!" ribattè bruscamente Harry.    
    
"Spiacente, non ho nient'altro da dirti. Non vorrei sprecare altro del tuo tempo."    
    
"Bene! Me ne vado e basta, allora!"    
    
"Perfetto, vattene!"    
    
"Bene!" Harry e Draco si scambiarono un'occhiataccia prima che Harry si voltasse ed uscisse a grandi passi dalla stanza, chiedendosi vagamente per cosa diavolo avessero appena litigato.   

*  *  *

Sabato portò con sè due ragazzi molto riluttanti. Harry, per prima cosa, era preoccupato per quello che sarebbe accaduto. Non sapeva se avrebbero preso parte ad un gioco diverso, e non sapeva cos'altro avrebbero potuto far fare a lui e Malfoy in pubblico... anche se con questo gruppo non poteva essere sicuro nemmeno di cosa _non_ avrebbero fatto loro fare.    
    
Malfoy sembrava nervoso esattamente quanto lui e sedeva rigidamente nel suo lato del cerchio, il che non lo fece affatto sentire meglio.    
    
Non lo fece sentire meglio neanche il fatto che Pansy chiamasse lui per primo.    
    
"Beh, stasera giocheremo di nuovo a Obbligo o Verità," disse, mentre chiudeva la porta dell'aula dietro di sé dopo essersi assicurata che nessuno li avesse visti entrare. A quanto pareva Draco l'aveva avvertita riguardo a Piton. "Comincerò io. Potter!" gli occhi di Harry si chiusero immediatamente e il moro lottò per non permettere alla disperazione di affacciarsi sul suo viso. "Obbligo o Verità?" Harry prese un respiro profondo, lanciando uno sguardo al cerchio. Draco lo stava fissando silenziosamente, e Harry battè le palpebre.    
    
"Obbligo," respirò, lentamente, ancora tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Malfoy. "Scelgo Obbligo." Si voltò verso Pansy giusto in tempo per coglierne il ghigno, e deglutì nervosamente.    
    
"Bene," disse Pansy, senza smettere di ghignare. "Ti obbligo a... Coccolare Draco." Harry battè le palpebre. "Per il resto della serata. Fino a che non abbiamo finito, insomma."    
    
"...Che?" chiese Harry con aria assente. "Coccolare?" i suoi occhi scivolarono verso Draco, e scoprì che il biondo sembrava spaventato come lui.    
    
"Sì, coccolare," rispose Pansy, ridacchiando. "Ecco, vi aiuterò io. Appoggiati di nuovo contro il muro. Draco, vieni qui." Harry obbedì, e Draco si mise in piedi di malavoglia ed attraversò il cerchio. "Ok, siediti di nuovo. Potter, apri."    
    
"Aprire cosa?" chiese Harry.    
    
"Le gambe, genio," mormorò Draco, ed Harry sentì le guance imporporarsi.    
    
"Oh," mormorò, mentre faceva come gli era stato detto.    
    
"Bene, Draco, siediti nella stessa direzione e appoggia la schiena contro il suo torace." Pansy sembrava piuttosto allegra nel dirigerli, mentre Draco eseguiva lentamente le istruzioni come se si fosse trattato di eseguire una condanna a morte. Harry arrossì ulteriormente quando lo Slytherin si appoggiò, teso, contro di lui. "Potter, cingigli la vita con un braccio."    
    
"Cosa?!" chiese Harry rapidamente. Pansy gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e lui sospirò, portando lentamente le braccia intorno a Draco. Pensò che probabilmente la posizione si sarebbe rivelata piuttosto comoda se entrambi fossero riusciti a rilassarsi un po'.    
    
"Là," Pansy sorrise radiante. "E ora rimanete così."    
    
"Così?" ripetè Malfoy.    
    
"Sì. Per tutto il gioco."    
    
"Per tutto il gioco..." mormorò Harry sulla nuca di Draco, avvertendo il leggero brivido del biondo. Dopo questo Harry non riuscì più a concentrarsi sul gioco, che continuò intorno a lui, ma non poteva preoccuparsi di ascoltare. Tutto ciò che riusciva a sentire era Draco dolcemente stretto tra le sue cosce, e sperava che il biondo non avvertisse quanto rapidamente il cuore di Harry stesse battendo contro la sua schiena. Ma visto il modo in cui lo Slytherin stava gradualmente allentando la tensione nei propri muscoli, rilassandosi contro il torace largo dietro di sè, Harry era abbastanza sicuro che a breve se ne sarebbe accorto.    
    
Draco, da parte sua, pensò di essere sul punto di uscire di testa. Anche lui stava ignorando completamente il gioco, ma era perché tutto ciò che riusciva ad avvertire era  quello stupido Grifondoro dietro a lui che gli respirava sulla nuca. Ogni volta che il torace di Harry si gonfiava dolcemente, Draco sapeva che un secondo dopo uno sbuffo di aria calda gli avrebbe accarezzato il collo, e questo lo stava facendo impazzire. Non aveva mai saputo che la propria pelle in quel punto fosse così sensibile finché Harry non aveva deciso di eleggerla a sua parte preferita del corpo. Draco si spostò leggermente, tentando di togliere il collo dalla traiettoria, ed invece sentì il respiro di Harry diventare leggermente più rapido. Una delle mani che riposavano sul suo stomaco si contorse, facendo sì che i muscoli dell'addome di Draco dessero un balzo.    
    
Harry dovette trattenere il fiato, quando il biondo si agitò contro di lui. Il movimento non aveva affatto aiutato il suo corpo da sedicenne a comportarsi bene, e aveva paura che se avesse cercato di respirare avrebbe invece emesso un gemito. Quando lo stomaco di Draco si agitò leggermente sotto la sua mano, fece una pausa, incapace di fermare il sorriso che si stava allargando sulle sue labbra. Notò vagamente che Ron lo guardava con un'espressione addolorata, ma l'ignorò, tirando invece Draco più vicino e appoggiando il mento sulla spalla dello Slytherin. Draco era immobile sotto di lui, di nuovo teso, ma Harry gli accarezzò leggermente lo stomaco e lui si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro tremante. Con la coda dell'occhio, Harry vide la pelle pallida del ragazzo tingersi di rosa.    
    
"Cosa credi di fare, Potter?" sibilò Draco a denti stretti quando il Grifondoro fece scivolare una mano sotto la sua camicia e cominciò ad accarezzare tutta la pelle liscia che trovava.    
    
"Non lo so," bisbigliò Harry  in risposta, girando la testa per dare un bacio leggero sul collo di Malfoy.    
    
"No, smettila! Oggi è il primo giorno che non metto una maglia a collo alto dopo una settimana, non ho intenzione di lasciare che mi marchi di nuovo!" affermò sottovoce, tentando di voltarsi mentre, allo stesso tempo, tentava di non attirare l'attenzione. Con quel movimento, le sue anche ruotarono e il biondo si premette di nuovo contro l'inguine di Harry, facendolo ansimare mentre le sue braccia gli si stringevano inconsciamente intorno. Draco si fermò immediatamente. "Bene, bene, bene," ridacchiò quietamente. "Cosa abbiamo qui?" Scivolò di nuovo intenzionalmente contro il pene di Harry, che andava eccitandosi, e gli occhi del moro si chiusero di scatto mentre cercava di non spingersi contro Draco.    
    
Harry riuscì ad aprire gli occhi solo quando Draco si fermò improvvisamente, e sentì dei passi avvicinarsi.    
    
"Seamus," disse, leggermente sorpreso quando l'irlandese si inginocchiò davanti a loro.    
    
"Justin mi ha obbligato a pomiciare con Malfoy," ghignò maliziosamente Seamus. "Mi sorprende che non l'abbiate sentito."    
    
"Che cosa?!" esclamarono Harry e Draco simultaneamente.    
    
"Già," disse Seamus, piegandosi leggermente in avanti. Draco arretrò, quasi schiacciando Harry contro il muro, ed il ragazzo fu costretto a mordersi per bloccare l'ansito provocato dalla pressione improvvisa contro il suo inguine.    
    
"Perché?" chiese Draco stupidamente, sbarrando gli occhi. Seamus si strinse nelle spalle.    
    
"Dovresti chiederlo a lui," disse, prima di sporgersi in avanti e catturare la bocca di Malfoy con la propria. Il biondo emise un soffocato suono di protesta, ma Harry sapeva che alla fine si sarebbe arreso. Seamus era un _ottimo_ baciatore, anche se Harry non glielo aveva detto quando l'aveva chiesto. Come a dargli ragione, gli occhi di Draco cominciarono a socchiudersi, apparentemente contro la sua volontà, e il biondo si abbandonò completamente contro Harry. Harry, dal canto suo, pensò che si stava comportando davvero bene standosene tranquillo a _guardare_ i due mentre le loro labbra si fondevano, le lingue scivolavano da una bocca all'altra, Malfoy si rilassava e Seamus rendeva il bacio sempre più profondo e più intenso. Non si rese conto che le sue braccia si stavano tendendo e stringendo sempre di più, fino a che Draco staccò la propria bocca da quella di Seamus e tossì leggermente.    
    
"Dannazione, Potter, smettila di tentare di soffocarmi!" gridò, schiaffeggiando le braccia di Harry. Il Grifondoro le allentò rapidamente, ma non lasciò la presa sul biondo. Entrambi rivolsero di nuovo la loro attenzione su Seamus, che li stava fissando con uno sguardo strano. Harry sapeva che doveva sembrare ridicolo, perché non riusciva a non increspare le labbra nè a nascondere lo sfolgorio nei suoi occhi, e probabilmente tutti questi segnali lo facevano assomigliare a qualcuno che stesse tentando di difendere quel che era suo.    
    
Cosa che, ovviamente, lui non stava affatto facendo.    
    
Senza contare che conosceva per esperienza personale l'aspetto di Draco dopo essere stato coinvolto in un bacio come quello, il che probabilmente non aiutava per niente. Alla fine Seamus sollevò un po' il mento e sorrise lentamente. Harry battè le palpebre e Seamus ridacchiò.  
Il moro sentì Draco tendersi di nuovo tra le sue braccia quando Seamus fece loro l'occhiolino prima di ritornare al suo posto.    
    
"Cosa è stato quello?" chiese Draco rapidamente, girandosi leggermente per incontrare lo sguardo di Harry. Il Grifondoro si strinse colpevolmente nelle spalle. Malfoy inarcò un sopracciglio e poi si voltò di nuovo, tornando a guardare davanti a sè, rilassandosi contro Harry. Riuscirono a rimanere così per qualche altro giro, poi Harry si annoiò e Draco divenne irrequieto e cominciò di nuovo a muoversi.    
    
Harry lo prese come un invito a far scivolare di nuovo la mano sotto la camicia di Malfoy. Si sorprese un po' quando l'unica reazione che ottenne fu un maggiore abbandono del biondo contro di lui, e poi improvvisamente una delle mani di Draco prese a tracciare percorsi lungo la sua coscia, mentre l'altra mano rimaneva appoggiata su quella di Harry che non era impegnata.   
    
"M-Malfoy," sussurrò, spaventato. Un sguardo rapido sul cerchio lo rassicurò: nessuno stava prestando loro attenzione.    
    
"Che c'è?" rispose Draco, con tono leggermente altezzoso. "Tu puoi toccare me ed io non posso toccare te?" La mano di Draco scivolò più in basso, e il biondo finì con il voltarsi leggermente all'indietro per poter accarezzare l'interno coscia di Harry. Harry deglutì, spostando appena la gamba contro la sua volontà mentre si abbandonava ulteriormente contro il muro, trascinando Malfoy con sé. "Riesci a restare in silenzio?" chiese il biondo a voce bassa, cominciando ad accarezzare il profilo dell'erezione di Harry. Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi annuì rapidamente contro la spalla di Draco. Intanto il gioco, intorno a loro, continuava.  
    
"E tu?" Harry sorrise furbescamente, incurvando le labbra contro il collo di Malfoy, ed il biondo fece una pausa. "E' te che vedranno, dopo tutto." Detto questo, portò gentilmente le dita oltre la cintola dei pantaloni di Draco, che inspirò profondamente, e gli slacciò abilmente la chiusura lampo.    
    
"Potter!" sibilò Malfoy, sollevando le ginocchia per nascondere alla vista le mani del moro. Harry succhiò dolcemente l'incavo del collo di Draco in risposta, provocandogli un sospiro tremulo. Le sue dita si mossero dentro i boxer del ragazzo, e il respiro di Draco si spezzò non appena si avvolsero attorno alla pelle calda, vellutata e familiare della sua erezione. Harry cominciò lentamente ad accarezzarlo, e con una spinta rapida dei fianchi invitò il Serpeverdea darsi da fare a sua volta. Harry sapeva che doveva essere una posizione strana per Draco, visto che si trovava davanti a lui, ma non gliene importava davvero nulla. Sentì quelle dita aprirgli la cerniera e scendere ad accarezzare il suo membro, e dovette ingoiare un gemito.    
    
Una metà di Harry era mortificata da quello che stavano facendo, paralizzata dalla paura  che qualcuno potesse vederli. L'altra metà desiderava che tutti si voltassero a guardarli. Draco aveva dei grossi problemi a tenere le ginocchia sollevate affinchè nessuno vedesse, mentre l'unica cosa che voleva era spalancare le gambe e spingersi liberamente tra le dita di Harry.    
    
Con il respiro spezzato, le mani che si muovevano rapidamente e gli occhi che cercavano disperatamente di restare aperti, continuarono a masturbarsi a vicenda, finchè alla fine entrambi vennero nei propri pantaloni.    
    
Ma una parte di Harry avvertì la pausa nel gruppo, lo sbadiglio di qualcuno nel silenzio, perciò tolse di scatto la mano da Draco, chiudendogli goffamente la zip.    
    
"Ah...cosa- cosa diavolo stai facendo?" ansimò Malfoy, spalancando gli occhi appena in tempo per vedere Pansy che si voltava verso di loro.    
    
"Come state voi ragazzi?" chiese allegramente. Riuscirono solo a guardarla con aria colpevole, cercando di sembrare annoiati. La mano di Draco sbattè sul pavimento, davanti all'inguine di Harry, e il biondo la usò per alzarsi, mentre Harry sistemava rapidamente i propri pantaloni.    
    
"Annoiati," rispose lentamente, sperando di non avere le guance arrossate come pensava. Harry concordò annuendo.    
    
"Beh, penso che abbiamo finito, comunque," disse la ragazza, rivolgendosi con aria interrogativa al resto del gruppo. La maggior parte di loro annuì o mormorò la propria approvazione. "Allora, vieni o vuoi passare di nuovo il resto della notte qui?" Stavolta Draco seppe che le sue guance si erano imporporate, ed Harry si passò pigramente una mano tra i capelli.    
    
"Il mio letto un po' più comodo del pavimento," disse, spingendo dolcemente Draco da un lato ed alzandosi. Si assicurò di aver sistemato la camicia in modo da coprire il davanti dei suoi pantaloni. "Perciò me ne vado. Ron, Hermione, venite?" i suoi amici annuirono e si alzarono per seguirlo. Harry si voltò per uscire dalla stanza, ma prima che potesse andare via i suoi occhi cercarono di nuovo Malfoy. Anche il biondo era in piedi e si stava sistemando la camicia. Harry guardò come anche lui l'avesse messa in modo che coprisse l'inguine. Draco si accorse che lo stava fissando ed inarcò un sopracciglio, e per un secondo, Harry non seppe cosa fare.    
    
Alla fine, decise di rivolgersi un piccolo sorriso. Quando Draco lo guardò di sottecchi, Harry sollevò leggermente il mento e gli fece l'occhiolino. Vide le labbra del biondo aggrottarsi prima di tendersi lentamente in un sorriso malizioso, lasciando la stanza con un sogghigno sul viso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fanart:** questo capitolo nella versione originale ha ispirato una divertente scenetta a [Gokuryuuha](mailto:gokuryuuha@hotmail.com): "[Piton scopre Harry e Draco](http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y14/JulietaPotter/SWAS_ch6_snapediscovershd.jpg)"... :D
> 
> [Qui](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS3.jpg) invece un'iconcina dei due deliziosamente sbronzi, di [miints](http://miints.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Questo capitolo ha ispirato [una fanart](http://kairei.deviantart.com/art/HP-Truth-or-Dare-14654774) ad [azure_blue](http://www.nocturnealley.org/azure_blue.livejournal.com)/[Kairei](http://kairei.deviantart.com/). Godetevela!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'è stato un colpo di mano, e dopo aver avuto il permesso ufficiale di marty e dell'autrice originale di SWAS, io ( **[Shinu](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=4236)** ) e [**13_forever**](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=4103) siamo orgogliose di ripresentare al vasto pubblico questa magnifica traduzione, che mancava da quasi due anni di una conclusione. Ci siamo prese l'onere e l'onore di farlo, supportate da Marty che ci affianca come preziosissima beta, supervisionando il nostro lavoro. Contiamo di pubblicare un capitolo a settimana, per quanto ci sarà possibile.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Guarda, Granger, ti ho detto cosa sto cercando di evitare che accada. Per quanto inconcepibile ti possa sembrare, _anche_ i Serpeverde hanno degli amici, e Draco è uno dei miei. Sto solo tentando di capire cosa speri di ottenere!"

"Questo lo so, e ho capito cosa hai detto, ma ciò non vuol dire che mi fiderò automaticamente di te!"

Se qualcuno si fosse appostato nel corridoio al di fuori dell'aula di Pozioni quella domenica mattina presto, avrebbe visto qualcosa che la maggior parte delle persone che avevano frequentato Hogwarts negli ultimi anni avrebbe definito particolare.

"Beh, non so come pretendi che te lo dimostri. Dai, credi davvero che tutto questo sia parte di un qualche elaborato piano per consegnare Potter al Signore Oscuro?"

"No! Certo che no. Soltanto... so che Mal- ...Draco è un tuo amico, perciò devi capire che dal momento che Harry è un _mio_ , di amico, sono anch’io preoccupata per lui!"

Dopotutto non capita tutti i giorni che un Grifondoro e un Serpeverde s’incontrino in corridoi umidi e bui per chiacchierare.

"Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti."

"Nulla- Pansy, il padre di Malfoy è-"

"Ancora ad Azkaban, nel caso te lo fossi dimenticata. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, _finalmente_ Draco non è sotto l'influenza di suo padre. Essere costantemente circondato dall'atteggiamento da santerellino di Potter può solo aiutarlo!"

"O può irritarlo fino alla nausea."

"...anche."

" Malfoy... _Draco_. Non so cosa ci sia in lui, ma ha una certa influenza su Harry… L'ha sempre avuta. Fin dal primo anno, lui è stato l'unica persona che riesca veramente a far perdere le staffe ad Harry. Scatena in Harry delle... _reazioni_ , non importa di che umore sia. Fin dalla scorsa estate Harry è stato così... depresso. Ha bisogno di una distrazione. Qualcosa che tenga la sua attenzione lontano dal perdere -"

"Così Draco sarebbe una distrazione."

"No... beh, sì, una specie. Ma più di questo! Li hai visti la scorsa notte -"

"Oh, Merlino, sì che li ho visti."

"C'è qualcosa sotto, Pansy. In queste ultime settimane, Harry finalmente sembrava di nuovo felice."

"Ah sì? Perché Draco è stato decisamente deprimente e lunatico."

"Ah, beh, sì, anche Harry... ma in maniera diversa da prima. Sembra di nuovo _vivo_. E' stato in grado di concentrarsi su qualcosa di diverso da Voldemort."

"Vivo... già, anche Draco mi è sembrato così. Aveva questa scintilla in fondo agli occhi. So che suo padre non è realmente morto, ma essendo in prigione… è come se lo fosse. Come se non potesse vederlo mai più."

"Già."

"Stanno bene insieme. Non trovi?"

"Ciascuno di loro è quello di cui l'altro ha bisogno."

"Ma sono entrambi troppo testardi per capirlo."

"...Io posso affrontare Harry. Conosco le sue riserve. E Draco?"

"Probabilmente con lui sarà più difficile. Ma niente che io non possa gestire."

"Bene, levati quel sorrisino compiaciuto dalla faccia e datti da fare. Le vacanze invernali si stanno avvicinando; non so come le settimane che passeranno separati influiranno su ciò che stiamo facendo."

"Giusto. Tornerò da te se ci sarà qualche cambiamento, Granger."

"Ok. Ci vediamo a lezione, Pansy."

*  *  *

Pansy era appena entrata nella Sala Comune e aveva chiuso il passaggio dietro di sé quando girandosi si trovò davanti Draco, che senza dire una parola le piantò in volto uno sguardo tagliente.

"Dove sei stata?" chiese lentamente, suonando un po' troppo calmo. Pansy sbatté le palpebre, sorpresa di vederlo, e lo oltrepassò rapidamente per andare a sedersi su uno dei divani. "Pansy!"

"Sono solo uscita a fare una passeggiata," rispose lei sulla difensiva, lisciandosi la veste mentre si sedeva.

"Non è un po' presto?" chiese Draco sospettoso.

"Mi piace l'aria del mattino," rispose Pansy categorica. Draco la fissò dubbioso per un paio di secondi prima di accomodarsi con lei sul divano.

"C'è una cosa di cui vorrei discutere con te," le disse brevemente. Pansy alzò un sopracciglio al suo tono.

"Beh, sentiamo allora," replicò divertita. La fronte di Draco si aggrottò.

"Bene. Pansy... che diavolo cercavi di fare la scorsa notte?"

"A cosa ti riferisci?"

"La scorsa notte. Con... tutta quella cosa di _Potter_ e le _coccole_." sputò fuori Draco. Pansy guardò da un'altra parte nel tentativo di nascondere il suo largo sorriso.

"Ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto di più che pomiciare con lui," rispose con noncuranza.

" _Di più_? E' stato peggio! Almeno pomiciare ha un limite e si può farla finita in fretta. Quel... quella storia del coccolarsi... E' stato scomodo e caldo e... scomodo..." si affievolì e Pansy si sporse leggermente avanti per ottenere una migliore visuale del suo volto, notando come i suoi occhi cominciassero ad offuscarsi.

"Per chi, per il tuo braccio?" chiese, sorridendo compiaciuta quando gli occhi di Draco tornarono di colpo a fuoco e il ragazzo si girò verso di lei con aria inorridita.

"Che cosa?" sussurrò lui, gli occhi ancora sgranati.

"O forse era _caldo_ e _scomodo_ perché lui ha tenuto la mano nei tuoi boxer praticamente per tutto il tempo?" continuò Pansy in tono eccessivamente pensieroso. Per un breve secondo il colore defluì completamente dal viso di Draco, prima di ritornare precipitosamente tingendo le sue guance di rosa.

"Ci hai visto?"

"Tesoro, eravamo tutti seduti a meno di cinque metri da voi."

"Ma nessuno stava badando a noi!!"

"Beh, vedi, c'è questa cosa chiamata _visione periferica_. E' abbastanza pratica, davvero." Draco gemette e si seppellì le mani tra i capelli. "Oh, andiamo, Draco. Non è la fine del mondo che ti piaccia Potter."

" _Piacermi_?!" Esclamò Draco, saltando su dal divano e abbassando lo sguardo su Pansy incredulo. "A me non piace, io lo odio!" La sua bruna amica alzò gli occhi al cielo, afferrandogli la manica e tirandolo di nuovo giù accanto a lei.

"Certo, certo, come vuoi. Ma dal momento che hai la possibilità di conoscerlo meglio-"

"Io non ho 'la possibilità di conoscerlo'," disse Draco cupamente.

"Non vi parlate mai nelle vostre brevi sessioni di pratica?" chiese Pansy incuriosita.

"Ce ne sono state solo due!" gridò Draco, e Pansy lo zittì velocemente prima che qualcun altro potesse notare la loro conversazione. "Lo fai suonare come se fosse una cosa regolare," continuò lui a voce più bassa, guardandosi attorno nervosamente. "E oltretutto... le nostre bocche di solito sono occupate in altri modi." Pansy inarcò un sopracciglio e la sua bocca si curvò divertita, mentre Draco arrossiva leggermente.

"Beh, allora penso che _dovresti_ cominciare a conoscerlo," dichiarò, ignorando lo sguardo duro di Draco.

"Pansy... _Perché_? Uno, è un ragazzo e a me _non_ piacciono i ragazzi, giusto in caso che in qualche modo sia sembrato poco chiaro nelle scorse settimane. Due, è Potter. Tre, è il nemico del Signore Oscuro. Quattro, è _Potter_ -"

"Oh, per amor del- Non starai di nuovo tirando fuori il Signore Oscuro, vero?" lo interruppe Pansy, con le labbra increspate. Draco si girò lentamente a guardarla.

"Perché non dovrei?" Pansy aggrottò le sopracciglia, voltandosi dall’altra parte e stringendosi le mani in grembo. "Pansy?"

"Penso solamente che sia sciocco, tutto qui," disse in fretta.

"...Tu pensi che sia sciocco," ripeté Draco. Pansy fece un rapido cenno con la testa. "Che cosa intendi esattamente?"

"Draco..." La ragazza si girò a fronteggiarlo, con gli occhi pieni di rimorso. Gli occhi di Draco si spalancarono increduli.

"Hai scelto di non seguirlo," disse piano. Pansy esitò leggermente, prima di annuire di nuovo. "Hai intenzione di tradire i tuoi genitori, mettendoti contro tutto quello che ti mai è stato insegnato," continuò, e Pansy chiuse lentamente gli occhi.

"Non sto tradendo nessuno" rispose lei con la stessa voce sommessa che aveva usato lui.

"Sto semplicemente diventando me stessa piuttosto che l'ombra dei miei genitori."

"Tu stai tradendo me!" gridò Draco furioso, alzandosi di nuovo in piedi. Questa volta anche Pansy si alzò ad affrontarlo.

"Non lo sto facendo!" insistette, stringendo le mani a pugno lungo i fianchi. "Non sono d'accordo con ciò che il Signore Oscuro sta facendo, ma questo non significa che sto tradendo te o chiunque altro! E neppure Blaise, o Millicent, o Theodore-"

"Blaise– cosa, _Theodore_ -" farfugliò Draco. "Stai _reclutando_ la gente o cosa?!"

"Loro la vedono al mio stesso modo! E' _stupido_ -"

"No, non lo è!"

"Lo è, Draco!" urlò Pansy, prima di cercare visibilmente di calmarsi. "Lo è," continuò con una voce molto più controllata. Draco restò in silenzio per una manciata di secondi, inspirando profondamente dal naso.

"E questo è il motivo per cui mi vuoi con Potter, non è vero?" alzò la voce alla fine. Pansy sospirò, evitando i suoi occhi. "Pensi che cambierà la mia opinione in merito. Così fondamentalmente lo stai solo _usando_."

"Non lo sto usando," rispose bruscamente Pansy. "Penso che sia adatto a te." Draco la derise, storcendo il naso disgustato. "Oh, finiscila! Lo so che non è quello che pensi davvero."

"Ah, ma lo è, Pansy. E' stato una spina nel fianco sin dal primo anno-"

"Quando ti ha rifiutato," tagliò corto Pansy, roteando gli occhi. Gli occhi di Draco si strinsero e la sua bocca si serrò lentamente, e Pansy capì immediatamente di aver detto la cosa sbagliata. "Draco–“

"Sai una cosa? Vai. A. Fanculo," disse Draco brevemente, osservando gli occhi di Pansy allargarsi. "Fanculo te, fanculo Potter, fanculo Blaise e Theodore e Millicent! Volete essere dei traditori? Perfetto! Ma non venite a piangere sulla mia spalla quando vi troverete dalla parte sbagliata dell'Anatema Che Uccide. Potter perderà, basta solo aspettare. Mio padre-"

"E' in _prigione_ , Draco! Prigione! E' questo che vuoi per te stesso?" gridò Pansy. Ci fu solo una breve pausa prima che Draco parlasse di nuovo.

"Ed è anche questo colpa di Potter, non è vero?" disse con calma cupa.

"No, è colpa di tuo- ...dei _nostri_ padri, per aver seguito il Signore Oscuro," fu la tagliante replica di Pansy. Draco la fulminò per qualche altro secondo prima di girare i tacchi e avviarsi furiosamente verso l'uscita. "Draco!" gridò disperatamente Pansy.

"Fottiti, Parkinson," fu la risposta di Draco, prima di andarsene dalla stanza. Pansy sospirò, accorgendosi a stento che qualcuno le si stava avvicinando.

"Beh, è andata bene," disse Blaise sarcastico. Pansy aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo colpì sulla spalla prima di lasciarsi cadere sul divano, posando il mento su un pugno. "Vado da lui," decise Blaise. Pansy annuì appena, e il ragazzo uscì subito dopo Draco.

*  *  *

Draco era furibondo. Non poteva credere alla sua faccia tosta! Pansy, la sua cosiddetta _amica_. Chi si credeva di essere, cercando di sistemarlo tra tutti proprio con Potter! Sicuramente se fosse stata così desiderosa di allontanarlo dall'Oscuro Signore, avrebbe potuto scegliere persone migliori. Draco non andava d’accordo con Potter da sei anni, che cosa le faceva pensare che avrebbero potuto cominciare ad andare d'accordo ora? E non credeva in ciò che il Signore Oscuro stava cercando di fare? Da quando?!

Una piccola parte della mente di Draco lo informò che lei avrebbe potuto pensarla in questo modo da sempre; che forse in passato aveva solo cercato di impressionarlo. Tuttavia, ignorò quel pensiero.

La cosa ancora più scioccante era che lei non era l'unica della loro casa a pensarla in questo modo. Da quando si era addentrato in questo universo parallelo? Perché Draco non era stato informato del fatto che tutti stavano improvvisamente diventando pazzi?

Draco continuò a camminare come una furia attraverso il castello, i pensieri che si agitavano nella testa. Era furioso con Pansy, era sorpreso da Theodore e Blaise, non riusciva a togliersi quell'idiota di Potter dalla testa...

Probabilmente quello non fu per lui il momento migliore di imbattersi nel Grifondoro.

"Malfoy," sentì dire da una voce sorpresa e gli occhi di Draco si alzarono fino vedere un impacciato Harry in piedi a meno di un metro da lui. Il Serpeverde  non poté evitare una reazione al vederlo, e sentì le sue guance bruciare. Un gemito infastidito gli uscì di gola.

"Potter," replicò sommessamente. Harry si guardò attorno, apparendo nervoso, e tossì lievemente. "Che cosa ci fai quaggiù?"

"Cucina," rispose brevemente Harry. "Io... non me la sentivo molto di andare a colazione." Draco capì immediatamente che ciò significava che l'altro stava evitando i suoi compagni di stanza. Questo, ovviamente, riportò i suoi pensieri alla notte precedente e soprattutto al perché era così furioso. La rabbia lo travolse di nuovo. Si avvicinò rapidamente, cogliendo di sorpresa l'altro ragazzo e costringendolo a saltare di lato, fuori dalla sua traiettoria. Draco ne approfittò e si protese verso di lui, afferrando la spalla di Harry e inchiodandolo al muro.

Ora Harry sembrava decisamente allarmato, mentre osservava cautamente Draco sporgersi verso di lui. "Ti odio," sussurrò duramente Draco. Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono, per poi incupirsi rapidamente.

"Il sentimento è reciproco, Malfoy," sputò. Draco sogghignò e si spostò ancora più vicino al Grifondoro, spingendo i loro corpi a strusciarsi l'uno contro l'altro. Il cuore di Harry accelerò involontariamente al contatto inaspettato.

"Non è cambiato nulla," ringhiò. "Non mi interessa quello che Pansy e la tua stupida Mezzosangue stanno cercando di fare, io ti odio ancora. E intendo fare quello che ho detto l'anno scorso." Harry inarcò un sopracciglio e si concentrò sul lasciare le braccia penzolare liberamente lungo i fianchi piuttosto che spingerlo via. "Mi vendicherò per quello che hai fatto a mio padre. La pagherai." Entrambe le sopracciglia di Harry si alzarono questa volta, e lo sguardo dubbioso nei suoi occhi rese Draco soltanto più furibondo.

"E esattamente cosa hai intenzione di farmi?" chiese Harry, facendo un sorrisino. Draco inspirò profondamente, sbattendo più volte le palpebre mentre continuava a fissare l'altro ragazzo. Poi, prima ancora di rendersi conto di cosa stesse facendo, si lanciò in avanti, le mani che schiacciavano ancora le spalle di Harry contro il muro, e piantò la sua bocca su quella dell'altro ragazzo. Harry boccheggiò, spalancando gli occhi, e Draco approfittò del tutto della sua bocca aperta, spingendo avanti la lingua e sfregandola rudemente su quella di Harry.

Harry restò immobile per un paio di sbalorditi secondi prima di rispondere lentamente al bacio.

C'era qualcosa di diverso da tutte le precedenti volte in cui erano stati assieme. Era più rude, più violento, e quando Harry assalì con forza la bocca di Draco, i loro denti si scontrarono. Le mani di Harry salirono e si aggrapparono ai bicipiti di Draco mentre Draco seppelliva le sue mani nei folti capelli di Harry. Il Grifondoro non poté evitare i lamenti rochi che si lasciò sfuggire, e che si mischiarono a quelli di Draco nell'altrimenti silenzioso corridoio. Fece scorrere le mani lungo i fianchi di Draco afferrando la sua veste e attirandolo ancora più vicino. I loro corpi si impressero l'uno sull'altro, beandosi della crescente familiarità dell’essere premuti insieme.

Il pensiero di separarsi per respirare passò attraverso le menti di entrambi i ragazzi, ma fu rapidamente accantonato in un angolo e ignorato mentre si divoravano l'un l'altro, la loro eccitazione che aumentava ad ogni secondo. Ma infine, dopo che lo sbigottimento e poi l'estasi cominciarono a scemare, Harry cominciò a chiedersi cosa diavolo stesse esattamente facendo. Si fermò lievemente sotto Draco, tanto che l'altro ragazzo nemmeno se ne accorse, e poi lo spinse repentinamente via. Il biondo incespicò indietro di un paio di passi e fulminò Harry furioso, traendo veloci respiri. Poi sembrò realizzare quello che era appena successo e fissò inorridito l'altro ragazzo.

"Oh Dio," sussurrò. Harry si strofinò una mano sulla bocca, battendo le palpebre diverse volte e fissando il Serpeverde.

"Non sei gay, eh? Mi odi, giusto?" mormorò, continuando a scrutare Draco mentre tentava di riprendere fiato.

"No! E sì!" esclamò Draco. "Io ti odio davvero! Sei il maledetto bastardo che ha sbattuto mio padre in galera!"

“Uh-huh,” disse Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Poi colse qualcosa alle spalle del biondo e i suoi occhi si spalancarono. "Oh, merda," bofonchiò. Draco si girò impallidendo.

"Blaise!" gemette disperatamente. Il suo compagno Serpeverde stava in piedi in fondo al corridoio, la bocca leggermente aperta per lo shock.

"Io... io pensavo di venire a cercarti," disse, scuotendo leggermente la testa. "Volevo assicurarmi che stessi bene dopo aver litigato con Pansy." Blaise batté un paio di volte le palpebre, prima di sorridere compiaciuto. "Immagino che non avrei dovuto preoccuparmi."

"Questo... questo non è quello che pensi," insistette Draco.

"Giusto." Blaise alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"No, davvero non lo è," parlò chiaro Harry. "Io non so nemmeno perché lui... E' stato del tutto... non ha importanza. Dimenticatene." Senza aspettare una risposta, Harry oltrepassò frettolosamente i due, ignorando la faccia tuttora compiaciuta di Blaise.

"Merlino, lo odio," Draco si accigliò non appena il Grifondoro fu sparito dietro l'angolo. Blaise si fece sfuggire una breve risata e Draco si girò a fulminarlo.

"Guarda, Draco, non mi interessa," disse in modo pacato. "Ok? Qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo-"

"Non sta succedendo _niente_!"

"Eddai, Draco, ti ho appena beccato a pomiciare con lui!" ribatté Blaise esasperato.

Draco non rispose, continuando soltanto a lanciare occhiate torve all'amico. Blaise sospirò.

"Va bene. Non sta succedendo nulla. Possiamo andare a colazione ora? Sto morendo di fame!"

Quando lo sguardo storto di Draco non accennò a svanire, Blaise andò in confusione. "C'è... qualcosa che non va?" chiese.

"Hai idea del _perché_ ho piantato Pansy in asso, Blaise?" chiese Draco gelidamente. Il suo compagno Serpeverde sembrò leggermente nervoso.

"Sì," rispose esitante. "Hai sinceramente intenzione di rimanere arrabbiato con me per _quello_?"

Draco non replicò, ma dopo una pausa di qualche secondo si girò e si incamminò impettito verso la Sala Grande, lasciando dietro di sé Blaise a fissarlo impotente.

 

"Harry, posso parlarti?" Harry, che era per metà uscito dalla porta, sospirò e lasciò cadere la borsa a terra. Sapeva che quel momento sarebbe arrivato, ma aveva sperato di poterlo evitare per almeno un altro giorno... o settimana. Ron si fermò in cima alle scale, ma Harry gli fece un cenno, girandosi invece a fronteggiare Seamus.

"Certo, cosa posso fare per te?" chiese cautamente. Seamus lo aveva guardato un po' troppo attentamente per tutto il giorno precedente e Harry aveva evitato di parlargli, non desiderando essere trascinato in un'altra discussione su Malfoy, specialmente dopo quello che il Serpeverde aveva fatto la mattina prima. Harry era abbastanza deciso ad evitare anche lui. Almeno fino a quando non avrebbe capito perché Malfoy aveva sentito il bisogno di pomiciare con lui per vendicarsi.  

"Chiudi la porta, non voglio che nessun altro mi senta," disse Seamus. Al momento era inginocchiato sul pavimento, e stava rovistando nel suo baule, anche se Harry non era sicuro di ciò che stesse cercando. Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi chiuse lentamente la porta, sporgendosi all'indietro contro di essa.

"Che c'è, Seamus?" 

"C'è qualcosa che vorrei darti... cavolo, se solo riuscissi a trovarlo!"

"Che cos'è?" chiese Harry, osservando il ragazzo cominciare a lanciare vestiti al di sopra della sua spalla. 

"E'... beh, lo vedrai... con un po' di fortuna, se riesco sul serio a- Ah! Trovato!" Seamus si alzò, sorridendo trionfante, e avanzò fino a mettersi di fronte a Harry. Parve esitare per un paio di secondi, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro. "Non incazzarti," disse velocemente, prima di tendere un piccolo barattolo ad Harry. L'altro ragazzo lo accettò, corrugando la fronte confuso mentre lo osservava.

"Te lo chiedo di nuovo, che cos'è?" ripeté Harry, girandosi il vasetto tra le mani. Scrutò da vicino le scritte in piccolo sull'etichetta, e i suoi occhi si spalancarono del tutto, mentre le sue guance si infiammavano. "Seamus!" esclamò, facendosi quasi cadere il contenitore di mano. 

"Harry, ascoltami un momento," disse forte Seamus, sollevando le mani sulla difensiva.

"No! Che cosa... Voglio dire... Seamus!" Harry si guardò attorno come se qualcuno avesse potuto sentirli, e abbassò la voce a un sussurro. " _Lubrificante_??" sibilò.

"Senti, volevo solo che lo avessi-"

"Ma non ne ho bisogno!"

"Beh, solo in caso che-"

"In caso che _cosa_?"

"Harry-"

" _Seamus_ -"

"Merlino, Harry, sta zitto e calmati un momento!" gridò Seamus all'altro, che stava praticamente iperventilando. "Non sai nemmeno perché te lo sto dando!"

"Certo che lo so!" esclamò Harry.

"Ma davvero?" chiese Seamus, alzando un sopracciglio. "Perché, sentiamo?" Harry aprì la bocca per parlare, ma non ne uscì nessun suono. Dopo una breve pausa, le sue guance avvamparono e si accigliò. "Vedi? Non sai-"

"Serve per masturbarsi e per scopare," tagliò corto Harry, mentre le sue guance diventavano di un rosso più intenso. "Lo... migliora," continuò zoppicante, chiaramente imbarazzato dal discorso. Seamus sorrise compiaciuto e scrollò piano la testa.

"Non del tutto," rispose. Harry sembrava confuso, così il ragazzo irlandese si incaricò di spiegarsi ulteriormente. "Sai come fanno due ragazzi a fare sesso insieme, vero?"

"Beh, ne hai cianciato abbastanza, credo di avere qualche idea," brontolò Harry.

"Allora sai che lo prendiamo nel culo?" 

"Beh, per dirlo senza mezzi termini..." Harry arricciò lievemente il naso e si agitò imbarazzato. "Sì, lo sapevo."

"Hai mai pensato seriamente alla meccanica con cui accade?" chiese Seamus, ridendo piano. Harry batté le palpebre.

" _No_ ," replicò.

"Beh... pensaci," gli disse Seamus. L'altro ragazzo battè di nuovo le palpebre, aggrottando la fronte. "Sembra dannatamente vicino all'impossibile, vero?" Harry si agitò di nuovo, parendo estremamente imbarazzato.

"Molto," disse sommessamente. Seamus accennò al barattolo che stava ancora stringendo in mano.

"Per questo devi usare il lubrificante," disse semplicemente, come se stessero discutendo del tempo. Gli occhi di Harry si allargarono.

"Cosa?"

"Tu usalo. E' fatto apposta per una più facile," Seamus si fermò e cercò di illustrarlo con vaghi gesti delle mani, "entrata. Vedi, in questo modo non c'è così tanta frizione. Ascolta, Harry, è davvero importante che tu ti allarghi prima di-"

"Oh mio Dio, Seamus, davvero, non mi serve nè _voglio_ una lezione sul sesso da te!" esplose Harry, serrando gli occhi con forza e spingendo in fuori le braccia come a volersi proteggere dall'irlandese.

"Due dita minimo, anche se sinceramente penso che se è la tua prima volta dovresti provare con tre-"

" _Seamus_!" Harry sembrava totalmente scandalizzato, e Seamus non poté evitare di scoppiare a ridere. "Non è divertente- Guarda, Seamus, riprenditelo e basta, ok?" L'altro ragazzo scosse la testa, cercando ancora di recuperare il fiato, e arretrò leggermente.

"No, davvero credo che dovresti tenerlo, Harry. Voglio dire, non si sa mai..."

"Non mi serve, Seamus," insistette Harry, tendendogli il vasetto e supplicandolo silenziosamente di riprenderselo. "Non lo _voglio_."

"Harry... tienilo e basta, ok? Non sto dicendo e neppure ti sto suggerendo di usarlo davvero. Ma tienilo. Per favore?" Seamus incrociò le braccia in modo che Harry non potesse tentare di spingergli il barattolo in mano. Harry sospirò.

"Tutto ciò ha qualcosa a che fare con Malfoy?" chiese sospettoso. Seamus scrollò le spalle.

"Perché? Avete intenzione di _fare pratica_ di qualcos'altro?" Fece un sorrisino malizioso, sporgendosi un po' in avanti, e Harry non poté impedire che le sue guance diventassero ancora più rosse.

"No," disse seccamente. Poi diventò immediatamente sospettoso. "Perché? Dovremmo?" Gli occhi di Harry si sbarrarono in panico. "Sai cos'hanno intenzione di obbligarci a fare la prossima volta? Oh Dio, cos'è? E' orribile?"

"Non so nulla!" rise Seamus. "Calmati, Harry."

"E allora perché me lo stai dando?" strillò Harry.

"Solo... perché sì. Volevo che lo avessi." Harry fissò incredulo l'irlandese prima di sospirare.

"Va bene," disse brevemente, increspando le labbra. "Ma non lo userò mai." Seamus fece per aprire la bocca e dirgli qualcos’altro ma fu interrotto da qualcuno che bussava alla porta. Harry arretrò rapidamente in modo da poterla aprire, e si trovarono davanti Hermione in piedi dall'altra parte.

"Oh bene, Harry, Ron mi aveva detto che eravate ancora qui," disse, oltrepassando entrambi i ragazzi per sedersi su uno dei letti.

"Hai bisogno di qualcosa, Hermione?" chiese Harry, facendo scivolare in fretta il vasetto in una delle tasche della sua veste prima che l'amica potesse vederlo.

"Volevo soltanto parlarti," disse lei cordialmente, sorridendogli. Harry si accigliò in risposta.

"Sembra che tutti vogliano parlarmi stamattina. A questo punto farò tardi a lezione," replicò.

"Ah, sì beh... Mi stavo solo chiedendo come ti stavano andando le cose," disse Hermione allegramente. Suonò un po' forzato, e Harry inarcò un sopracciglio nella sua direzione.

"Uhm... Le _cose_ vanno bene, grazie," rispose lentamente. "Non che non te ne parli già ogni giorno."

"Beh, volevo solo assicurarmi che andasse tutto bene con Draco."

"...Draco?" chiese Harry incredulo. "Da quando ha iniziato ad essere _Draco_? E NON va tutto bene con lui, come se le cose fossero MAI andate bene con lui. Hermione, cosa c'è?"

"Niente, perché?" replicò in fretta Hermione. Dal punto in cui si trovava, Seamus fischiettò innocentemente. Harry fece guizzare lo sguardo dall’uno all'altra più volte, prima che qualcosa scattasse finalmente nella sua mente.

"State cercando di combinarci!" li accusò, spalancando gli occhi. "Merlino, perché non me ne sono accorto prima? Voi _volete_ che ci mettiamo insieme!"

"Harry, sul serio, ascoltati. Perché dovrei cercare di accoppiarti al tuo peggior nemico?" disse innocentemente Hermione.

"Non è il mio peggior nemico, quello è Voldemort. Malfoy è solo un cretino," ribatté Harry tagliente, sembrando pensieroso. "Suppongo non abbia senso che tu mi voglia con lui. Lo odii." Hermione si scambiò una rapida occhiata con Seamus.

"Non lo odio davvero, di per sé," disse lentamente. "Voglio dire, tu lo odii davvero?"

"Sì," rispose Harry categoricamente.

"Ah. Sai, Harry, se tu non lo odiassi... andrebbe bene."

"No che non andrebbe bene."

"Sì invece!" insistette Hermione. "A nessuno importerebbe."

"A Ron sì. E in ogni caso non ha importanza, io lo odio!" disse Harry.

"Neanche a Ron importerebbe," parlò chiaro Seamus. "Non hai notato quanto si è sforzato di renderlo ovvio nelle scorse settimane? Harry, non interessa a nessuno!"

"A me interessa!" gridò Harry. "Non mi piace, non _voglio_ che mi piaccia, non può piacermi."

"E perché no?" chiese Seamus. "E' perché è un ragazzo?"

"Sì! Voglio dire, beh, _no_ , ma... Seamus, guarda, non ho problemi con gli uomini a cui piacciono altri uomini... ma io non sono uno di quelli," disse Harry.

"Bene, dimentichiamoci un momento di tutta la questione del 'gay'," disse l'irlandese, roteando gli occhi. "Perché non ti può piacere Malfoy?" Harry si accigliò, incrociando le braccia

"Perché è dalla parte di Voldemort," ribatté, come se la risposta fosse ovvia.

"Beh, Harry," lo interruppe Hermione, "Hai mai provato a cambiare le cose?" Harry la fissò confuso. "Praticamente tutti noi abbiamo semplicemente accettato che i Serpeverde avrebbero seguito Voldemort," spiegò. "Abbiamo mai considerato la possibilità di parlarne con loro, magari? Sai, cercare di fargli cambiare idea? Forse tutto quello di cui hanno bisogno è un motivo per cambiare parte. La maggior parte di loro probabilmente non sa nemmeno quello che sta scegliendo; stanno solo ascoltando i loro genitori."

"Parlarne con loro," ripeté Harry lentamente. "Già, questo sì che funzionerebbe. Hermione, nessuno di loro _vuole_ che gliene si parli. Non gliene frega nulla di cambiare schieramento."

"Ti sbagli," disse piano Hermione. "Alcuni di loro l’hanno già fatto. Pansy, per esempio."

"L'ha fatto?" chiese Harry, sorpreso. "Come lo sai?"

"Me l'ha detto."

"Tu le parli?"

"Naturalmente," disse Hermione irriverente, come se fossero state amiche da sempre.

"Perciò tu fondamentalmente vuoi che io _parli_ a Malfoy... che io cerchi di convincerlo a tradire suo padre, nonostante lui insista che prima di tutto sia colpa mia se suo padre è Azkaban," disse Harry con aria dubbiosa. Quando Hermione annuì, alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Già."

"Harry, forse non te ne sei accorto visto che ultimamente sei stato così preso da Malfoy," Harry cominciò a protestare, ma Seamus continuò, ignorandolo, "ma da quando abbiamo cominciato queste serate il sabato, la rivalità tra le case è praticamente... morta."

"Non è vero!" esclamò Harry, spalancando gli occhi.

"Beh, per la maggior parte sì," replicò Seamus, sospirando esasperato. "Ma come ho detto, tu e Malfoy siete stati troppo presi l'uno dall'altro per notarlo."

"Stai dicendo che siamo _amici_ dei Serpeverde adesso?" chiese Harry incredulo.

"Non necessariamente amici," interloquì Hermione, "ma prendi me e Pansy, per esempio. Parliamo abbastanza spesso ora, quando la vedo nell'atrio o a lezione."

"Theodore Nott e io eravamo in coppia assieme in quel progetto di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, e ci siamo trovati bene," aggiunse Seamus.

"Nott non viene il sabato,” disse Harry rapidamente. Seamus scrollò le spalle.

"Andiamo ancora d'accordo, nonostante questo. Buffo, non trovi?" Harry si accigliò. "Harry, quello che stiamo cercando di dirti è che se tu volessi che accadesse qualcosa tra te e Malfoy, anche solo un'amicizia," aggiunse Seamus ad alta voce quando Harry aprì la bocca, "non importerebbe a nessuno. Ok? Hai il permesso di fare quello che ti pare!" Harry si morse nervosamente il labbro inferiore, fissando alternativamente Seamus e Hermione.

"Siete seri?" domandò lentamente.  "Non che io voglia che succeda qualcosa tra noi, ovviamente, ma teoricamente, se succedesse... non vi dispiacerebbe?"

"Non ci dispiacerebbe per niente," lo punzecchiò Seamus, sorridendo.

"Harry, saremmo felici per te," disse dolcemente Hermione, sorridendo anche lei. Harry sembrava ancora nervoso, e sobbalzò leggermente quando la porta si aprì sbattendo e Ron piombò nella stanza.

"Vi rendete conto che avete saltato la colazione e siete praticamente già in ritardo per le lezioni, vero?" chiese ad alta voce, prima di fermarsi bruscamente cogliendo l'aria imbarazzata di Harry. "Ho... interrotto qualcosa?"

"No, Ron, in realtà sei arrivato appena in tempo," disse Hermione allegramente, saltando giù dal letto e avvicinandosi a lui. "Come la pensi su Malfoy, Ron?"

" _Malfoy_?" sputò fuori Ron in tono interrogativo. Poi colse lo sguardo omicida che Hermione gli stava lanciando e rivalutò rapidamente quello che stava per dire. "Oh, Malfoy. Uhm, beh, non è esattamente la persona che preferisco al mondo, ma suppongo che se uno qualsiasi dei miei migliori amici fosse interessato a lui in modo più che platonico, certamente non mi importerebbe e spererei solo che si rendesse conto di quello in cui si starebbe cacciando perché non vorrei che venisse ferito," disse in fretta e furia. Poi si accigliò lievemente. "Ma dovrebbe anche capire che se si facesse male, nulla mi fermerebbe dal trasfigurare Malfoy nel furetto che è- _era_ \- e darlo in pasto a Grattastinchi." Hermione sorrise e annuì in approvazione, girandosi verso Harry.

"Visto?" disse gioiosa. "Per Ron non sarebbe un problema." Ron increspò le labbra e afflosciò le spalle sconfitto mentre si girava verso Harry.

"C'è qualcosa che senti il bisogno di dirmi?" chiese rassegnato. Harry spalancò gli occhi e velocemente scosse la testa.

"No, non c'è nulla, Ron, te lo giuro."

"Non ancora, per lo meno," si inserì Seamus, sorridendo compiaciuto. Harry lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

"Beh, non che io non sia bramoso di sentirlo," disse Ron, ruotando gli occhi, "ma arriveremo davvero in ritardo se non ce ne andiamo adesso." I suoi compagni Grifondoro annuirono, prima di dirigersi fuori dalla porta verso la prima lezione.

 

In mancanza di un posto migliore in cui tenerlo, ma soprattutto per paura di toccarlo di nuovo, Harry continuò a portarsi in giro nella tasca il barattolo che Seamus gli aveva dato. Cercò di non pensarci, cosa difficile dato che gli rimbalzava pesantemente sulla sua gamba mentre camminava. E ogni volta che gli veniva in mente diventava rosso dalla testa ai piedi.

Iniziò ad avere la stessa reazione ogni volta che si imbatteva in Malfoy, o lo vedeva nel salone. Il Serpeverde era solito reagire in una maniera abbastanza simile, ed entrambi non si disturbavano nemmeno più di fingere che le cose fossero le stesse di sempre. Baciarsi per obbligo era una cosa. Diavolo, avevano potuto passare sopra perfino ai pompini quando li avevano provati, ma pomiciare improvvisamente in un corridoio deserto? Non era accettabile. E anche quando Harry tentava di non perderci tempo insistendo con se stesso che era stato Malfoy ad iniziare, sapeva di essere stato anche lui un partecipante attivo.

La combinazione di tutti questi pensieri, Malfoy, la sua apparente disponibilità, e il lubrificante ancora in tasca lasciavano Harry con parecchi sgradevoli (o molto gradevoli, a seconda dell'umore in cui era) pensieri e idee in agguato nella sua testa. Essi divennero anche la causa di numerose notti di sonno irrequieto, che culminarono con giovedì notte. 

Questa volta Harry non si era ancora addormentato, per paura di avere un altro di quei sogni. Ma, inevitabilmente, cercare di _non_ pensarci voleva naturalmente dire che era l'unica cosa su cui riusciva a concentrarsi, e mentre faceva scorrere nella sua testa i vari scenari che avrebbe potuto sognare quella notte nella sua testa, diventava sempre più eccitato e nervoso.

Alla fine, mentre il suo cervello insisteva nel ricordargli le volte in cui Malfoy gliel'aveva succhiato, si girò sulla schiena e scalciò via le coperte, trovandole un po' troppo soffocanti. Poteva chiaramente ricordare la morbida mano di Malfoy sulla sua pelle. Poteva quasi percepire il modo in cui la sua frangia gli aveva sfiorato lo stomaco.

Harry registrò appena come la propria mano fosse scivolata lungo il petto, accarezzando oziosamente la pelle al di sotto della maglietta.

 

Se chiudeva gli occhi e ci pensava davvero, poteva sentire quelle mani aprirgli le gambe mentre il biondino si inginocchiava fra di loro.

 

Le ginocchia di Harry si sollevarono mentre il moro puntava i piedi sul letto, allargando le gambe.

Era così facile ricordare il nervosismo di Malfoy mentre si piegava in avanti e respirava affannato sul suo pene eccitato, il leggero movimento dell'aria più che sufficiente a spedire brividi lungo la spina dorsale di Harry.

L'aria fredda che ora lo sfiorava mentre inconsciamente faceva scivolare una mano nei boxer ebbe lo stesso effetto. Harry si morse leggermente le labbra per trattenere qualsiasi suono, non volendo svegliare i suoi amici, mentre fissava i drappi che lo sovrastavano senza realmente vederli.

E la lingua di Malfoy, con i suoi movimenti titubanti, che si avvolgeva lentamente attorno al suo membro... Le dita di Harry si trascinarono ad imitare la sensazione, e i muscoli delle sue cosce si tesero.

Malfoy... ora avrebbe iniziato a muoversi su e giù, facendo oscillare avanti e indietro la testa - le dita di Harry si strinsero e seguirono il movimento che poteva vedere con gli occhi della mente. Il Serpeverde adesso avrebbe cominciato a succhiare... Harry serrò la sua mano ancora più forte e cominciò a muoverla in veloci movimenti marcati.

Normalmente Harry avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per rimanere fermo, ma qui, nel suo letto, si mosse liberamente, inarcando i fianchi e muovendo la mano. Ancora e ancora e ancora, e Harry poteva quasi credere che Draco fosse lì con lui, tenendolo al suo posto con le mani mentre succhiava sempre più forte. Harry strizzò gli occhi e digrignò i denti. Poteva sentire il sudore gocciolare dalla sua fronte e il pensiero di due corpi sudati e lisci che si strusciavano tra loro balenò nella sua mente, ed ora era così vicino! C'era quasi-

Un forte grugnito risuonò dal letto di fianco al suo, e si interruppe bruscamente, aprendo di colpo gli occhi, fermando la mano mentre diventava di nuovo cosciente di ciò che lo circondava. Sentì Ron rigirarsi rumorosamente, le lenzuola e le coperte che frusciavano attorno a lui mentre il letto cigolava. Harry ansimò lievemente mentre guardava confuso attraverso la stanza buia. Ma non era appena stato nella Stanza delle Necessità?

Notando tardivamente la propria mano nei boxer, Harry sbiancò e la tirò via velocemente, sentendo qualcosa di simile al terrore travolgerlo mentre realizzava che cosa stava facendo. Gemette sommessamente e imprecò sottovoce girandosi a riposare sullo stomaco. Questo non fece altro che premere il suo membro estremamente eccitato contro il letto sotto di lui, e il ragazzo serrò di nuovo gli occhi.

Sperò che sarebbe passato, ma apparentemente il suo corpo aveva altri piani. Dopo cinque minuti dolorosamente lunghi, Harry si voltò lentamente sulla schiena ancora una volta e tamburellò agitato le dita sul proprio stomaco.

Poi realizzò che poteva comunque finire ciò che aveva iniziato.. non _era obbligato_ a pensare a Malfoy. Facendo un profondo respiro, Harry fece scivolare la mano di nuovo nei boxer e avvolse le sue dita attorno all'erezione dolorante. Cercò di immaginarsi qualcun altro, e la prima persona che gli venne in mente fu Cho.

Scartando rapidamente l'idea, pensò a Seamus, prima di realizzare che probabilmente non era un gran miglioramento rispetto a Malfoy. Oltretutto, era un ragazzo. Perciò, no, non avrebbe funzionato.

Si concentrò su Parvati senza una particolare ragione, e  cercò di immaginare la sua piccola bocca chiusa su di lui. Funzionò per un paio di secondi, e poi Harry cominciò vagamente a pensare che i suoi capelli erano troppo scuri, e improvvisamente diventò una bionda platinata. Poi le sue mani gli sembrarono troppo piccole, e diventarono leggermente più grandi.

Si immaginò di guardare giù verso di lei, notando i suoi occhi marroni che lo fissavano di rimando, con uno sguardo aperto e amichevole. Allora batté le palpebre e lo sguardo di lei diventò penetrante, mentre il marrone mutava rapidamente in grigio, e la cosa successiva che Harry seppe fu che stava di nuovo fissando Malfoy.

Harry si arrese, chiudendo gli occhi rassegnato. Mosse la mano a scatti un altro paio di volte prima di venire con un respiro singhiozzante, mentre il pensiero di Malfoy persisteva ancora nella sua mente. Pulendosi distrattamente la mano sulle lenzuola, Harry si girò ancora una volta e seppellì la faccia nel cuscino, cercando di dimenticare quello che era appena successo, su chi si era appena fatto una sega...

Quando infine fu di nuovo sabato, Harry era un completo disastro.

Draco sembrava stare un po' meglio, se non altro perché non si stava trascinando dietro del lubrificante. Questo, e il fatto di aver praticamente dimenticato che Harry aveva veramente ricambiato il bacio domenica. La sua mente era un ciclo continuo di rimorso e orrore riguardo a ciò che aveva fatto, ed era realmente preoccupato riguardo cosa potesse significare.

La situazione con la sua Casa non era migliorata di molto, principalmente perché si rifiutava di parlare con Pansy, ma in parte anche perché Blaise aveva preso a difendere i mezzosangue, e questo cominciava a mandare Draco fuori di sé. Non riusciva affatto a capire come all'improvviso metà del suo anno stesse combattendo la battaglia di Potter; semplicemente non aveva senso!

Harry arrivò in aula con Ron. Hermione li aveva preceduti, e i due ragazzi scoprirono il perché quando attraversarono la porta. La loro amica stava intrattenendo una fitta conversazione con Pansy, e la ragazza Serpeverde aveva uno sguardo molto pensieroso sul viso. Istantaneamente Harry sentì dei brividi arrampicarglisi lungo la colonna vertebrale, perché ancora una volta non aveva idea di cosa aspettarsi dalla notte.

Risultò che non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi.

Per quasi due ore Harry sedette rigido accanto a Ron, osservando quello che accadeva nel gruppo. Ci furono un sacco di chiacchiere tra i presenti, e notò tardivamente che la maggior parte dei suoi coetanei non erano più seduti con i membri della propria Casa. Allora ad Harry venne in mente che probabilmente la maggior parte delle persone non veniva più per giocare a Obbligo o Verità. Era più una scusa per vedersi di nuovo. Era quasi come se, senza questi raduni specifici, le persone non uscissero dalla routine per parlare con qualsiasi nuovo amico si fossero fatti. Pensando alle due settimane passate, Harry si rese conto che sempre più persone avevano fatto nuovamente ritorno alle feste. Quando avevano cominciato a giocare la prima volta c'erano state un gran numero di persone, ma più gli obblighi si erano fatti imbarazzanti e rivelatori meno persone erano tornate la settimana successiva.

Da quando gli obblighi avevano, per lo più, ricominciato ad addolcirsi, molti studenti erano tornati, semplicemente per stare insieme ai compagni di classe.

Harry era sempre stato un sostenitore dell'unione tra le Case all'interno di Hogwarts, e chiaramente questo era ciò che le feste stavano iniziando a realizzare. Solamente non si era mai reso conto che avrebbe dovuto davvero fare uno sforzo perché ciò accadesse veramente. Non era un segreto che la principale rivalità del loro anno, e forse dell'intera scuola in generale, fosse quella tra lui e Draco. Così se l'unità tra le Case stava realmente cominciando ad attuarsi loro due avrebbero dovuto essere i primi a mettere da parte le loro differenze.

Harry sbuffò, pensando a quanto improbabile sarebbe stato, e baciò Susan Bones quando Zacharias Smith lo Obbligò.

*  *  *

"Bene, gente, direi che si è fatto tardi," disse forte Pansy qualche tempo dopo. Ignorò gli sguardi sbalorditi di due particolari ragazzi e si alzò stiracchiandosi. "Ora, la prossima settimana è l'ultimo sabato che avremo prima delle vacanze, così penserò a qualcosa di veramente speciale da fare per tutti noi," continuò allegramente. "Nel frattempo, buona fortuna a tutti per gli esami di metà semestre!"

Le conversazioni continuarono tranquillamente mentre tutti uscivano nel corridoio, tornando rapidamente alle rispettive Sale Comuni. Harry stava ancora battendo le palpebre confuso quando Hermione lo trascinò praticamente fuori dalla stanza. Alla fine le ultime persone rimaste furono Draco e Pansy, che era occupata a rassettare tutto in modo che la stanza sembrasse non essere stata utilizzata.

"Quindi questo è tutto?" chiese Draco. Pansy si interruppe, guardandolo a sopracciglia inarcate.

"Oh, mi stai parlando di nuovo, sì?" scherzò. Draco si accigliò e si spinse in piedi.

"Solo per un momento," brontolò, fulminandola. Pansy alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Ovviamente," disse. "Così mi hai chiesto se questo è tutto?"

"Non hai... non ci sono stati Obblighi.. per me e Potter," rispose Draco lentamente, con esitazione. Incrociò le braccia, battendo nervosamente un piede per terra.

"Oh, mi spiace," disse Pansy, non sembrando per nulla dispiaciuta. "E' stato un problema? Sono sicura di potermi ricordare la prossima volta che ti è dispiaciuto che tu e Potter non abbiate avuto alcun Obbligo stanotte."

"Questo non è quello che intendevo," disse seccamente Draco. "Solo io... Cosa stai pianificando, Pansy?"

"Ti è mai venuto in mente che le persone potrebbero semplicemente essersi stufate di guardarvi saltare l'uno addosso all'altro?" chiese Pansy, girandosi per uscire dalla stanza. Draco arrossì lievemente e si trascinò dietro di lei.

"Ti conosco, Pansy," disse tagliente. "So che stai tramando qualcosa, dimmi, cos'è?!" La ragazza si fermò bruscamente costringendo quasi Draco a ruzzolarle addosso, e si girò a fronteggiarlo. Si avvicinò di un paio di passi, e Draco non si mosse, cosicché rimasero a separarli solo pochi centimetri.

"Suppongo dovrai semplicemente aspettare di vederlo, no?" disse a bassa voce, mentre un sorriso compiaciuto le ornava le labbra. Si girò e continuò a camminare lungo il corridoio, lasciando Draco a deglutire nervosamente mentre la guardava allontanarsi.

*  *  *

Draco non volle perdere tempo la settimana successiva, ed entro lunedì sera aveva ancora una volta avvicinato Harry e lo aveva trascinato in quell'aula abbandonata in cui si erano incontrati così di frequente.

"Lasciami andare, Malfoy!" disse seccamente Harry, strappando le braccia dalla presa del biondo, una volta che la porta venne saldamente chiusa dietro di loro. "Che cosa vuoi? Se hai in programma di baciarmi di nuovo, voglio farti sapere che mi oppongo strenuamente." Draco arrossì leggermente, ma ignorò il Grifondoro e cominciò a percorrere la stanza avanti e indietro.

"C'è qualcosa nell'aria," disse brevemente. "Pansy e la Granger stanno progettando qualcosa. Non so cosa, ma non può essere nulla di buono." Sollevò il capo e Harry lesse il panico nei suoi occhi spalancati.

"Come fai a saperlo?" chiese in fretta.

"Non è ovvio?" ribatté Draco. "Abbiamo iniziato baciandoci. Poi ti hanno obbligato a farmi una sega. Poi mi hanno obbligato a farti un pompino. Ma invece di proseguire su questa strada, Pansy al contrario ci ha obbligato a _coccolarci_. Oh, e ci hanno visto, in ogni caso. La scorsa settimana."

"Ci hanno visto?!" esclamò Harry, impallidendo.

"Sì, ma questo non importa," disse Draco velocemente, respingendo il pensiero. "Quest'ultimo sabato... non c'è stato nulla. Nessun Obbligo, neanche un bacio, non ci hanno nemmeno detto di tenerci per mano!"

"E questo.. ti turba," presuppose Harry esitante. Alzò rapidamente le mani sulla difensiva e fece una piccola smorfia quando Draco si fermò e lo fulminò. "Scusa.."

"Ho chiesto a Pansy di dirmi quello che ha in mente," continuò il biondo, cominciando di nuovo a camminare. "Ma mi ha detto che avrei soltanto dovuto aspettare di vederlo. E ha detto che aveva pensato a qualcosa di speciale per la settimana prossima. Qualcosa di grosso, ricordi?" Harry annuì lentamente, cominciando vagamente ad intuire dove il Serpeverde voleva andare a parare.

"Non penserai..." proseguì, sentendo il suo battito accelerare mentre cominciava a respirare più velocemente.

"Io non so cosa pensare," ammise Draco, fermandosi e sedendosi finalmente su un banco di fronte al Grifondoro. "Sta succedendo qualcosa. La tensione sta salendo, è come se tutti tranne noi sapessero. Come se stessero cercando di sorprenderci con la guardia abbassata."

"E noi non vogliamo farci cogliere con la guardia abbassata, vero?" chiese Harry con nervosismo.

"Preferirei di no," disse Draco sommessamente.

"Che cosa... voglio dire, quanto grosso..." proseguì Harry, deglutendo. "Quanto lontano vorranno spingersi?"

"Hai visto quello che sono capaci di fare. Io e te, Patil e Boot, le varie ragazze che si sono mostrate nel gruppo..." Draco si strinse nelle spalle, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. "Non ho idea di quello che potrebbero obbligarci a fare." Harry notò quanto seriamente preoccupato sembrasse Draco, e si sentì vagamente insultato. Sospirando, seppellì le mani nelle tasche, e una si scontrò con l'ormai familiare vasetto che era ancora lì in pianta stabile.

Si fermò.

"Malfoy," disse lentamente Harry, le dita che si serravano attorno al barattolo. Draco sollevò lo sguardo, battendo le palpebre di fronte all'aria determinata di Harry.

"Che c'è?"

"Hai... hai l'allenamento di Quidditch domani sera?" chiese. Gli occhi di Draco si restrinsero lievemente, e scosse la testa.

"No. Perché?"

"...Incontriamoci nella Stanza delle Necessità. Nove in punto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fanart:**  vi lascio [questa fanart](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v644/eromonnede/startswithaspin.jpg) di [Eromonnede](http://www.livejournal.com/users/eromonnede/), ispirata all'istante prima del bacio nel corridoio. Oooh, ci _piace_ quando questi due fanno pratica.. [___Six](http://www.livejournal.com/users/___six/) ci ha persino fatto un'[icona](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS%20Icons/___six07.png).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusateci tanto per il ritardo, ma ci sono stati dei contrattempi e non abbiamo fatto in tempo a postare prima; vi posso dire però che quasi sicuramente questa domenica potrete leggere la seconda e ultima parte del capitolo 8.
> 
>  **Attenzione!** **Solo in questo capitolo c'è una scena di violenza descrittiva,** quindi fate attenzione.

Harry aveva già percorso a grandi passi la Stanza delle Necessità per venti minuti buoni prima che Draco si facesse vedere, alle nove in punto precise. Il biondo gettò uno sguardo alla stanza e sogghignò in direzione di Harry.

"La stessa stanza di sempre, vedo," strascicò. " _Ancora_ con quel letto. Onestamente, Potter, dovremmo fare qualcosa per quell'angolino perverso della tua mente." Harry fece un suono strozzato e impallidì lievemente, gli occhi che guizzavano nervosi al letto che effettivamente incombeva dal fondo della stanza.

"Hai qualcosa di specifico in mente?" tentò di chiedere innocentemente, sebbene il distogliere gli occhi e la sua voce tremolante avessero rovinato l'effetto.

"Scusa?" chiese Draco incerto.

"Niente," fu la rapida risposta di Harry, che sprofondò nervosamente le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Aveva abbandonato in precedenza la sua veste, e tutto ciò che essa conteneva, vicino al divano e fuori dal loro campo visivo. Ci fu una pausa mentre Draco scrutava Harry sospettoso, prima di sospirare.

"Ok, Potter, sono qui. Quindi, qual è il piano?" chiese rassegnato. Gli occhi del Grifondoro si spalancarono.

"Ehm... B-beh... Pensavo che forse... uhm...," balbettò, e poi gesticolò debolmente verso il divano. "Siediti, Malfoy. Parliamo."

" _Parlare_?" ripeté Draco incredulo mentre andava a sedersi. "Di cosa potremmo mai parlare?"

"Uhm..." Harry in realtà non ne era sicuro, ma all'improvviso sentiva il bisogno di rimandare il suo 'piano' il più a lungo possibile. Seguì Draco, sedendosi sul bracciolo del divano e appoggiando i piedi sui cuscini, cercando di ripescare un argomento di cui parlare. "Quidditch?" offrì esitante. Draco sbuffò.

"Non parlerò di Quidditch con te. Come se tu avessi bisogno di ulteriori vantaggi."

"Non intendevo il Quidditch di Hogwarts! Intendevo, uhm... beh, per quale squadra tifi questa stagione? Ron ritiene che i Cannoni di Chudley -"

"Potter," lo interruppe Draco, guardandolo strano. "noi... _non_ siamo amici."

"Beh, questo è ovvio," replicò Harry, irritato.

"Quindi perché stai cercando di _parlare_ con me?"

"Pensavo solo... uhm, beh, in effetti sto soltanto rimandando quello che... ehm..."

"É così terribile?" Harry notò che Draco sembrava lievemente nauseato.

"É... abbastanza, sì," disse esitante. Draco fece un profondo respiro e lo rilasciò lentamente. Allungò le gambe di fronte a sé e appoggiò i piedi sul tavolo, incrociando le caviglie.

"Potremmo parlare di ragazze," ribatté in tono annoiato, mettendo le mani dietro la testa e poggiandosi all'indietro su di esse.

"Ragazze?" ripeté Harry, inarcando le sopracciglia. "Questo suona proprio come un altro tentativo di provare la tua eterosessuali-"

"Chiudi il becco!" disse bruscamente Draco.

"Va bene." Harry sorrise. "Ok, quindi che mi dici delle ragazze?" A quanto pareva Draco non si era spinto a pensare fino a quel punto, perché gli ci vollero un paio di secondi per rispondere.

"A chi pensi quando ti fai le seghe?" chiese alla fine. Harry sbiancò.

"Non sono affari tuoi!" disse bruscamente. Draco inarcò un sopracciglio nella sua direzione. "Beh, tu mi diresti pensando a chi _tu_ ti fai le seghe?"

"Padma Patil. O Parvati," rispose immediatamente il Serpeverde, prima di apparire pensoso. "O entrambe, in realtà."

"Ah," replicò Harry, incapace di trattenere le sue labbra dal curvarsi verso l'alto. "Anche a me è capitato di farlo pensando a Parvati." Poi si ricordò esattamente quanto a lungo la cosa era durata l'ultima volta che ci aveva provato. Arrossendo, spazzò via in fretta quel pensiero dalla sua testa. "Di solito pensavo a Cho... ma non veniva così bene."

"Pare di no," sorrise Draco compiaciuto. Harry lo guardò in cagnesco.

"Cambiamo argomento," brontolò.

"Allora pensa a qualcosa," ribatté Draco. Ci furono alcuni attimi di imbarazzante silenzio come se nessuno dei due ragazzi riuscisse a trovare qualcosa di interessante da dire. Harry iniziò a guardarsi intorno e a giocherellare nervosamente con le mani. Lanciò un'occhiata a Draco, notando che aveva l'aria di essersi addormentato. Si trattenne dal cercare un cuscino da lanciargli.

"Dunque..." parlò finalmente Harry, tormentandosi nervosamente il bordo della camicia.

"Lo sapevi che Pansy è passata dalla tua parte?" chiese improvvisamente Draco. I suoi occhi erano ancora chiusi.

"Si, lo sapevo," rispose Harry dopo un paio di secondi. Malfoy lo guardò torvo, aprendo gli occhi per fulminare nessuno in particolare.

"Lo sapevano tutti tranne me?" sputò.

"Beh, Hermione me l'ha detto un paio di giorni fa."

"E lei non è neanche l'unica!" continuò Draco, ignorando Harry. "La mia intera Casa è impazzita. Perfino _Blaise_ non sostiene più il Signore Oscuro."

"Vuoi dire che tu invece sì?" chiese quietamente Harry.

"Certo che sì," disse forte Draco, girandosi a guardare Harry. "Perché dovrei tradire mio padre per andare a bighellonare dalla parte di Silente? Dalla _tua_ parte?"

"Perché Voldemort è un idiota, e tu sei più intelligente di tutto ciò?" offrì Harry. Il sussulto di Draco fu appena visibile, ma Harry lo colse ugualmente. "Non riesci neanche a dire il suo nome!"

"Per _rispetto_ ," sibilò Draco, e Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Già."

"Mi unirò allo schieramento del Signore Oscuro e te lo prometto, Potter, ballerò sulla tua tomba quando sarà tutto finito."

"E se sarai tu quello che dovrà farlo?" chiese Harry.

"Fare cosa?"

"Uccidermi." Draco batté le palpebre, risistemandosi sul divano e incrociando le braccia.

"Allora lo farei," disse con quel suo tono annoiato, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Tu mi uccideresti," ripeté Harry, gli occhi che si restringevano.

"Ovvio che sì."

" _Uccidere_ , Malfoy."

"Lo so. E ti ho detto che lo farei. Qual è il problema?" chiese Draco, infastidito.

"Riusciresti davvero ad uccidermi? Non lanciarmi una maledizione, Malfoy, non tirarmi un paio di pugni, _uccidermi_." Harry sembrava effettivamente curioso riguardo a tutta la faccenda, cosa che disorientava Draco.

"Sì, ucciderti, Potter. Mettere fine alla tua vita, spedirti all'altro mondo, assassinarti, distruggerti, _eliminarti_... in quali altri modi vuoi che la metta?"

"E se lui non volesse soltanto che tu lo facessi nel modo più facile?" chiese Harry, inclinandosi leggermente in avanti. "Voldemort è così stupido. Potrei probabilmente essere già morto cinque o sei volte se avesse semplicemente usato l'Anatema-che-Uccide."

"Beh, questo è un po' morboso, Potter, non c'è bisogno di suonare così delusi," replicò Draco lentamente.

"Chiudi la bocca," disse Harry bruscamente. "E se lui ti dicesse di... torturarmi o qualcosa del genere? E se dovessi guardarmi negli occhi e tagliarmi ciascuno degli arti? Far drenare tutto il sangue dal mio corpo e finalmente pugnalarmi via gli occhi non appena inizieranno a scurirsi?" Draco lo fissò sbalordito. Harry notò con aria imbarazzata che doveva essersi fatto un pochino prendere la mano.

"Merlino, Potter, cosa cazzo- No. Non farebbe una cosa del genere, non c'è... Hai proprio dei seri problemi."

"Non lo darei per scontato," Harry scrollò le spalle. La bocca di Draco lavorò inutilmente per un secondo, prima che lui la richiudesse con uno schiocco e scuotesse rapidamente la testa.

"No. No, non ti sto ascoltando," disse con calma, serrando gli occhi. "Questo è _esattamente_ quello che spera Pansy e- _no_ , _non_ funzionerà."

"Pansy sperava che ti dicessi come Voldemort potrebbe torturarmi?" domandò Harry confuso.

"Che cosa- No! No, taci Potter, non è questoo di cui parlavo. Senti, vogliamo incominciare? Perché sono qui?" chiese Draco impaziente.

"Oh," disse Harry esitante, mordendosi leggermente il labbro. "Tu... tu vuoi sapere cos'ho in mente?"

"No, sono venuto solo per la compagnia," strascicò Draco sarcastico, roteando le pupille.

"Bene, allora." Harry espirò lentamente. Si voltò e cominciò a frugare tra le sue cose, riemergendo trionfante con il vasetto tra le mani. "Prendi," disse, e lo lanciò al Serpeverde. Draco lo afferrò con facilità, accigliandosi mentre scrutava l'etichetta. Harry poté cogliere il momento esatto in cui comprese, perché gli occhi di Draco si spalancarono in maniera drastica. Sì ingobbì appena, continuando a fissare il lubrificante.

"Sei serio?" chiese alla fine, senza guardare Harry. "Vuoi veramente... andare fino in fondo?"

"Beh, non è che lo _voglio_ ," disse Harry, sulla difensiva. "Sei tu quello che ha detto di non aver idea di quanto lontano gli altri potranno spingere gli Obblighi e tutto il resto." Draco fece un suono non identificabile mentre si rigirava il contenitore tra le mani.

"Ok," disse, mettendosi dritto a sedere e appoggiando il barattolo sul tavolo. "Ok, noi... noi lo faremo. Giusto. Meglio essere preparati." Draco deglutì, facendo dei profondi respiri. "Suppongo tu voglia essere l'attivo, giusto?" Harry in realtà non si era spinto così in là nel pensarci, e la sua fronte si aggrottò quando la questione fece capolino. " _Non_ vuoi essere attivo..." disse lentamente Draco, fraintendendo il suo silenzio. "Bene, perché io sì-"

"Non ho ancora detto nulla!" lo interruppe Harry stridulo.

"Troppo tardi, Potter! Hai avuto la tua possibilità-"

"Non sarò il _passivo_ per te, Malfoy -"

"Ti ho detto settimane fa che non sarei stato il passivo di questa relazione!" insistette Draco, finalmente girandosi verso Harry. I suoi occhi si strinsero. "Tu non mi scoperai, Potter!" Questo lasciò Harry piuttosto senza parole, perché indubbiamente lui non aveva mai pensato a nulla nello specifico e il pensiero di _scopare_ qualcosa portò a galla tutta una sorta di immagini mentali che davvero, non erano affatto d'aiuto.

"Non sapresti neanche cosa stai facendo!" disse alla fine, aggrappandosi all'ultimo pretesto.

"Oh, e tu sì?" lo rimbeccò Draco.

" _Io_ dormo nella stessa stanza di _Seamus_ ," replicò Harry compiaciuto. "Gli piace provare a farci scivolare in testa dei consigli quando meno ce l'aspettiamo." Questo non era necessariamente vero; Harry era abbastanza sicuro che _lui_ era stato l'unico tra i suoi compagni di dormitorio a cui Seamus aveva cercato di dare una mano. Ma dire altrimenti ebbe l'effetto desiderato, perché ora Malfoy lo guardava leggermente insicuro.

"Io... e se entrambi fossimo attivi?" Harry non volle nemmeno _provare_ e immaginarsi come avrebbe potuto funzionare.

"E' davvero possibile?" chiese invece, arricciando il naso. Draco lo fissò come se gli fossero appena cresciute le ali.

"Intendo fare a turno, deficiente," disse, praticamente ringhiando.

"Oh. Ma certo," Harry rise nervosamente. "Aspetta. Intendi come... Io vado per primo... e poi tu attivo." Draco annuì. "Ed entrambi stanotte." Draco annuì di nuovo. "Possiamo farlo?

"Perché no?"

"Io... io non so..." Si fissarono inespressivi per un paio di secondi prima che Harry distogliesse lo sguardo, si grattasse dietro la testa e ridesse di nuovo nervosamente. Draco in risposta alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Sta zitto, Potter. Procediamo; prima finiamo, meglio è." Con ciò, Draco si alzò in piedi bruscamente e si tolse la camicia. Harry lo guardò con occhi sbarrati. "Oh, per l'amor di Salazar, Potter! Come se tu non mi avessi mai visto nudo!" Harry fece uno strano suono gorgogliante e batté le palpebre un paio di volte.

"Ehm... g-giusto. Giusto. Naturalmente." balbettò, giocherellando con il bordo della camicia. Draco emise un suono vagamente disgustato dal fondo della gola e si tolse i pantaloni. Poi si fermò, deglutendo.

"Ti sbrigheresti?" disse seccamente. C'era un leggero tremito nella sua voce, e fu tutto ciò che ci volle ad Harry per riprendere un po' della sua sicurezza. Annuendo, si alzò e si tolse di scatto la camicia. Rabbrividì quando l'aria fredda sfiorò la sua pelle, e con le dita che tremavano abbassò la cerniera dei jeans. Troppo in fretta lui e Draco si fissarono ancora una volta inespressivi, vestiti solo dei boxer. Harry tentò un passo verso l'altro ragazzo, cercandolo con le braccia, e Draco si scansò violentemente.

"No," disse semplicemente. "Stiamo scopando, ok, Potter? Tutto qui. Solamente scopando. Nessun'altra robetta insipida. Soltanto...facciamolo e basta e finiamola."

"Niente cose affettuose?" chiese Harry. Deglutì, annuendo allo stesso tempo. "Me lo immaginavo. Non che mi aspettassi altrimenti." C'era una punta di amaro nella sua voce e non era sicuro di sapere da dove venisse, ma la ignorò, deglutendo ancora e gettando un'occhiata alla stanza. "Suppongo che finalmente useremo il letto," disse, cercando di stemperare il clima.

"Col cazzo che lo useremo," fu la dura risposta di Draco. Si avvicinò ad Harry, e Harry poté praticamente percepire la tensione che irradiava dal ragazzo.

"Perché no?" domandò Harry confuso.

" _Non_ farò sesso con te su un letto," disse Draco, come se fosse una cosa ovvia. "Le coppie fanno sesso nei letti. Cazzo, le persone che si _tollerano_ l'un l'altra fanno sesso nei letti."

"Noi ci stiamo più o meno tollerando," Harry si sentì in dovere di precisare. Draco lo fulminò.

"Tu non mi scoperai su un letto!" gridò.

"Perfetto, va bene!" concesse Harry. "Troppo normale per te, suppongo." Draco camminò pesantemente verso di lui e gli premette un dito sul petto, le guance infiammate. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa prima di notare la loro improvvisa vicinanza, e invece balzò indietro, incrociando le braccia e guardandolo in cagnesco.

"Non possiamo farlo e basta?" chiese in un tono quasi disperato. Harry si rese finalmente conto di quanto a lungo aveva cercato di prendere tempo.

"Oh. Certo. Naturalmente," disse calmo, e cadde in ginocchio, scrutando il biondo. "Sdraiati a terra, allora." Draco emise un suono strozzato, spalancando gli occhi.

"Sulla schiena?" domandò. "Non lo farò sulla schiena. Non sono una maledetta ragazza, Potter". Harry sospirò esasperato e si trattenne dal puntualizzare che ora era Draco a rimandare.

"Vuoi semplicemente darti una mossa?" disse invece seccamente. "Come vuoi farlo allora, a quattro zampe?"

"Io... Cioè... Sì, ok, a gattoni," accettò Draco, annuendo un po' troppo vigorosamente. "Va bene..." Si abbassò lentamente sul pavimento, sembrando estremamente a disagio, e sedendosi invece a gambe incrociate.

"Cosa stai facendo?" chiese Harry.

"Qui va bene."

"Uh, non di fronte al fuoco. Probabilmente non funzionerebbe."

"Perché no?"

"Beh... Non vorrei, sai, spingertici dentro o cose del genere..."

"Oh. Va bene." Draco strisciò un po' più vicino al letto, e Harry afferrò il lubrificante prima di seguirlo. "Qui?"

"Sì, lì può funzionare" Harry si prese il suo tempo svitando il coperchio del barattolo. Annusò cautamente la sostanza al suo interno, mentre Draco tastava la cima dei suoi boxer. "Pensi che il tappeto ti lascerà dei segni sulle ginocchia?"

"Non mi interessa molto," replicò Draco svogliatamente. Ci furono molti secondi di silenzio imbarazzato dato che nessuno dei due ragazzi era realmente incline a muoversi verso l'altro. "Potter?" il biondo parlò quietamente. "Si presume faccia male, giusto?" Harry esitò, prima di annuire.

"Seamus mi ha detto di assicurarmi che tu fossi stato allargato prima di... ehm..." La testa di Draco saltò su.

"Allargato?" ripeté incredulo. "Che cazzo- Aspetta, e quando- Lo sa?-"

"No!" lo interruppe rapidamente Harry. "No, lui non... non lo sa... Beh, in realtà penso che sospettasse sarebbe accaduto... E' stato lui a darmi il lubrificante."

"Ti ha dato il lubrificante," disse lentamente Draco, prima di gemere. "Oh, _Merlino._ "

"Malfoy, non _dobbiamo_ farlo per forza, sai," tentò Harry.

"Col cazzo," lo schernì Draco. "Siamo già arrivati a questo punto, e non ne uscirai così facilmente!" Harry sorrise lievemente.

"Possiamo iniziare allora?" chiese, prima di togliersi rapidamente i boxer. Draco lo guardò e arrossì lievemente, prima di togliersi i suoi.

"Va bene," disse Draco tremulo.

"Sicuro?"

"Sì." Draco si mise lentamente in ginocchio, e poi piantò le mani sul pavimento. Espirò rumorosamente, e Harry poté vedere la sua faccia diventare rosea. "Penso che questa sia la posizione più umiliante in cui sono mai stato," borbottò Draco, e Harry non poté evitare di ridacchiare leggermente.

"Beh non è che lo andrò a dire a tutti," disse con leggerezza, mettendosi in posizione dietro al biondo. Guardò giù verso Draco, che aveva la testa abbassata e le gambe aperte per lui, e quasi inorridì quando il suo pene si contrasse in risposta. Mordendosi leggermente il labbro, Harry coprì le sue dita di gel e appoggiò il barattolo al suo fianco. Posò gentilmente una mano sulla schiena di Draco e sentì praticamente tutti i muscoli del corpo dell'altro irrigidirsi. "Seamus ha detto... uhm, ha detto di far entrare almeno due dita... dentro... prima di qualsiasi altra cosa. In realtà ha detto di provare con tre, ma sicuramente due-"

" _Dita_?" chiese Draco, lo sguardo ancora fisso a terra.

"Uhm, sì. Per allargarti."

"Oh Dio."

"Andrà tutto bene," disse Harry, tentando di rassicurarlo. Draco semplicemente gli mostrò il medio al di sopra delle spalle. "Bene, allora. Uhm, solo... uhm, io comincio." Il Serpeverde annuì e si irrigidì ancora una volta. Harry si morse di nuovo il labbro, muovendo il dito verso l'entrata raggrinzita di Draco, si fermò un po', e poi lo spinse dentro. Draco emise uno strano suono dal fondo della gola, e Harry lo spinse più a fondo. "Stai bene?"

"Sì," boccheggiò Draco. "Sì, sto bene."

"Ti fa già male?"

"No, va tutto bene. Vai avanti." Harry annuì anche se sapeva che Draco non l'avrebbe visto, e aggiunse un secondo dito coperto di gel. Harry sentì Draco stringersi attorno a lui, e sfregò gentilmente la schiena del ragazzo finché non si rilassò di nuovo. Il Grifondoro cominciò ad aprire e chiudere le dita, e Draco squittì.

"Tutto bene?"

"Mmmh," fu la risposta tesa di Draco. Harry poteva giurare che non stesse affatto _bene_ , ma decise di aggiungere un terzo dito in ogni caso, chiedendosi vagamente come cazzo funzionasse in realtà. Sembrava davvero sgradevole.

Ma era anche così stretto... e caldo... Harry si sentì indurire ancora di più quando ci pensò e trattenne un gemito.

"Ow! Porca miseria, Potter, che cazzo stai facendo?" esclamò Draco stridulamente mentre Harry stava spingendo dentro il terzo dito.

"Malfoy, non ho ancora inserito del tutto le tre dita-"

"Fanculo, Potter, due sono abbastanza!"

"Ma ti farà anche più male se-"

"No! Hai detto che Finnigan ha detto _almeno due_ e hai _messo_ le due dita dentro quindi ferma il terzo!"

"Malfoy," mormorò Harry, premendo ulteriormente dentro le dita.

"Gesù- CAZZO. Porca puttana merda, fermati subito!" esigette Draco, barcollando in avanti e guardando indietro oltre la sua spalla per fissare l'altro ragazzo. Harry sospirò e tirò indietro la mano, ascoltando Draco respirare rapido.

"Dimmi quando sei pronto," disse con calma.

"Solo... va bene, sono pronto," disse Draco tremulo, girandosi di nuovo.

"Sei sicuro?"

"Sì, vai avanti!" insistette Draco. Harry deglutì e cominciò a spargere il lubrificante sul suo membro. Stupito di essere abbastanza duro per farlo, si allineò al sedere di Draco e lo spinse dentro di un paio di centimetri, prima che il biondo si stringesse e boccheggiasse. "Aspetta," disse con voce strozzata, e Harry si fermò, deglutendo e cercando di rimanere lucido. Era a stento entrato dentro l'altro ragazzo e già le sensazioni che gli scorrevano attraverso il corpo erano travolgenti. Sospirando, Harry si sporse lungo la schiena di Draco e avvolse le braccia attorno alla sua vita. "Va bene... ok," disse Draco, rilassandosi un poco. Harry, che a questo punto respirava profondamente, scivolò dentro un altro po'. "Cazzo! Un attimo, un attimo!" Harry non poté fermare il gemito che gli uscì dalla gola, e si fermò con gran difficoltà.

"E' così stretto," si lamentò. Draco lasciò andare una risata che suonò leggermente isterica. "Posso-"

"No," fu la risposta immediata. "No, aspetta."

"Malfoy, ti _devi_ rilassare."

"Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca, Potter," squittì Draco. Harry sospirò, appoggiando la fronte contro le spalle sudate di Malfoy. Premette le labbra sulla pelle in quel punto, facendo guizzare la lingua fuori a leccare le gocce di sudore lievemente salato, e Draco scattò. "Che cazzo stai facendo?" chiese incredulo, girandosi all'indietro a guardarlo. Harry, nel suo solito modo da Grifondoro di gettarsi nelle cose senza fare i conti con le conseguenze, approfittò della distrazione di Draco e si spinse in avanti, impalando del tutto la sua erezione nel biondo. L'intero corpo di Draco sobbalzò come sotto shock, e lui collassò in avanti sui suoi avambracci, gridando. Ad Harry venne tardivamente in mente che forse i Serpeverde non erano abituati a prendere le cose di petto. "Santo- ...cazzo... porca merda... oh mio Dio," disse Draco tra gli ansiti. Harry cercò di dire qualcosa di tranquillizzante in risposta, ma improvvisamente essere inguainato in quello stretto, oh Merlino, così stretto e caldo corpo sotto di sé lo lasciò senza fiato. Serrò gli occhi e poté sentire Draco rabbrividire attorno a lui. Riusciva a stento a respirare ed era difficile non perdere ogni inibizione e sbattersi furiosamente nel Serpeverde.

"Mi dispiace," boccheggiò finalmente Harry. "Mi dispiace, Malfoy, stai bene?"

"Cazzo no che non sto bene!" praticamente strillò Draco. "Porco _CAZZO_!" Harry strinse la sua presa attorno alla vita di Draco e baciò di nuovo la sua spalla leggermente. "Smettila!" disse forte Draco, la voce ancora tremula, e Harry tornò ad appoggiare semplicemente la fronte in quel punto invece. Draco tirò dentro un altro respiro tremulo e poi con lentezza si spinse di nuovo sulle mani. "Ok. Ok, sono pronto. Ma fai _piano_ , porca merda!"

Harry era più che pronto a continuare con l'intera faccenda, ma onestamente non era sicuro di quanto sarebbe durato. Scivolò quasi del tutto fuori e si spinse dentro di nuovo il più lentamente che gli riuscì, sentendo Draco grugnire e percependo i suoi muscoli che si stringevano attorno a lui. Era così incredibilmente stretto, e il lubrificante lo fece scivolare quando spinse ancora, sentendo i testicoli contrarsi. Harry gemette contro la spalla di Draco e digrignò i denti. Poteva sentire il biondo tremare leggermente sotto di sé. Si spinse di nuovo avanti, più forte, anche se non intendeva farlo, ma il bisogno di essere completamente dentro era travolgente e non pensava fosse possibile essere premuto contro l'altro ragazzo più vicino di quanto non fosse ora. Riaggiustando la sua presa attorno ai fianchi di Draco, Harry girò la faccia di lato così che la sua guancia scivolasse contro la spalla del biondo ogni volta che si muoveva.

Draco fremeva e boccheggiava ogni volta che Harry gli si sbatteva dentro, e non pensava che le sue braccia avrebbero retto ancora a lungo. Cercò di concentrarsi su qualsiasi altra cosa; il fuoco al suo fianco, la trama del tappeto sotto le sue mani tese, ma nulla era in grado di distrarlo dal bruciore e dallo stiramento provocati da Harry che si spingeva ogni volta più a fondo in lui. Faceva male, cazzo se faceva male, ma Draco digrignò i denti e fece dei rapidi respiri, cercando di ignorare il pensiero dettato dal panico che Harry stesse scavando un nuovo buco nel suo culo ogni volta che gli si conficcava dentro. Si concentrò invece sulle gocce che gli cadevano dal naso e precipitavano con un piccolo spruzzo sulla sua mano, e cercò di convincersi che era solo sudore che gli gocciolava dalla fronte. Ignorò il bruciore che si trovava anche dietro ai suoi occhi. Harry si spinse ancora contro di lui e Draco non poté impedire al grido strozzato di uscire dalla sua gola.

C'era così vicino. Harry poteva sentirlo, era GIUSTO LI' e non sapeva se essere imbarazzato perché c'era voluto così poco tempo per essere sul punto di venire o se essere sollevato che Malfoy non avrebbe dovuto soffrire ancora per molto questa esperienza, in apparenza molto dolorosa. I suoi fianchi sbatterono ancora una volta in avanti e Harry venne con un forte grido, strizzando le palpebre e cercando di ignorare lo spasmo che scosse il corpo di Draco. Invece percepì le sensazioni travolgerlo come un'esplosione calda e bruciante e si spinse in avanti debolmente un'ultima volta prima di collassare sul corpo del biondo, superato l'orgasmo. Harry ansimava pesantemente e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto probabilmente togliersi da Draco ma la stanza si muoveva a scatti davanti ai suoi occhi e non riusciva a concentrarsi su nient'altro a parte il piacere che ancora si accumulava nel suo inguine. Fu solo quando Draco emise un suono acuto di malcontento che Harry tornò alla consapevolezza

"Oh, _cazzo_ , Malfoy, stai bene?" chiese in fretta, sedendosi e uscendo dal corpo del biondo con un osceno rumore risucchiante. Desiderava guardare giù, ma ad essere sinceri ne aveva paura, così decise di assicurarsi per prima cosa che l'altro fosse ancora vivo. "Malfoy?" chiese preoccupato.

"Sto bene," replicò Draco, e la sua voce aveva un suono strano, strozzato. Si sedette lentamente, piegando con cautela le gambe sotto di lui, e fece una smorfia. Harry guardò i suoi occhi acquosi e penetranti senza dar cenno di essersi accorto delle tracce bagnate che gli scendevano lungo le guance. "Sto bene," ripeté, ma Harry lo vide toccarsi dietro come se stesse cercando una ferita. Naturalmente, quando portò indietro una mano coperta da qualcosa di appiccicoso e colorato di _rosa_ , Harry andò in panico.

"Oh mio Dio, stai sanguinando?!" chiese, spalancando gli occhi.

"A quanto pare..." rispose Draco sommesso, come se non fosse sufficientemente sicuro di quello che vedeva. Si pulì distrattamente la mano sul tappeto, osservando Harry. "Sto bene," disse per la terza volta, e stavolta Harry davvero non gli credette.

"Fammi vedere," domandò, e questa volta furono gli occhi di Draco a spalancarsi.

"No!" protestò, ma Harry non era dell'opinione di dargli ascolto e con un veloce spintone il biondo giacque sulla schiena. Guardandolo torvo, scalciò in direzione di Harry. "Porca merda, Potter, allontanati immediatamente da me!" esclamò.

"Ma..." disse Harry incerto.

"Va tutto _bene_ ," insistette Draco, facendo una breve smorfia mentre si metteva a sedere.

"Dovrebbe andare così?" chiese Harry nervoso.

"Come cazzo faccio a saperlo?" fece beffardo Draco, lanciando occhiatacce a nessuno in particolare. "Non sono una dannata ragazza, come ti ho già detto." Harry fece un mugolio e Draco cominciò a spostarsi goffamente. Ci furono un paio di secondi di pausa in cui Harry scrutò Draco con aria apprensiva, e Draco guardò qualunque cosa nella stanza che non fosse Harry.

"Mi dispiace davvero tanto, Malfoy," Harry infine parlò di nuovo, e il biondo sospirò esasperato.

"Ti ho detto che sto bene, no?" disse seccamente in maniera agitata. "Lascia perdere e basta."

"Fa un sacco male, vero?" chiese Harry con nervosismo. Draco lo guardò appena con espressione attonita.

"No, è stato un piacere," rispose sarcastico. Harry fece una smorfia.

"Così male?"

"E' stato dannatamente orribile." Harry si grattò la nuca con aria mortificata.

"Seamus aveva detto che sarebbe stato bello."

"Beh, _Seamus_ è un cazzo di frocio. Probabilmente ha un gene-finocchio extra o qualcosa del genere."

"Malfoy!" Harry mantenne la sua occhiataccia per circa due secondi prima di sospirare e scrollare le spalle. "Come vuoi. Ok, quindi lo stiamo per rifare?" Draco sembrò sorpreso.

"Intendi dire che mi lascerai davvero scoparti comunque?" chiese. Harry deglutì nervosamente.

"Beh, abbiamo fatto un patto, no? E in ogni caso tu non-" Harry si bloccò improvvisamente, e sgranò gli occhi. "Oh, merda! Tu non sei venuto! Oh mio Dio, non ho nemmeno pensato a- Cazzo, sono stato veramente orribile! Merlino, mi spiace così tanto, Malfoy!" Draco ebbe l'audacia di ridere di lui.

"Potter, non penso che avresti comunque potuto fare niente per farmi venire," disse semplicemente. Harry si accigliò.

"Beh, avrei potuto almeno migliorare le cose," borbottò.

"Vero."

"...Allora..." Harry si alzò in piedi di colpo e quasi ricadde giù quando le gambe tremarono sotto il suo peso. Invece incespicò all'indietro di un paio di passi e si sedette sul bordo del letto. "Uff, sembra che il sesso bruci un sacco di energie," disse d'un tratto, spostandosi velocemente all'indietro e sistemandosi tra i cuscini. Draco si alzò con attenzione sulle gambe traballanti e si trascinò fino ai piedi del letto.

"Che cosa stai facendo?" chiese, incrociando le braccia.

"Mi sto preparando. Prenderesti il lubrificante?"

"...E per quale motivo sei sul letto?"

"Perché è qui che lo faremo," disse Harry alzando le spalle. "Forse a te può non piacere, ma ho il presentimento che probabilmente sarà maledettamente più comodo." Draco si accigliò ma strisciò in ogni caso sul letto e si sedette a gambe incrociate di fianco ad Harry.

"E immagino che lo vorrai fare steso sulla schiena, oltretutto," disse, alzando gli occhi.

"Certo."

"Sai, Potter... se vuoi, possiamo semplicemente farlo domani o cose del genere. Se davvero non vuoi farlo proprio ora." Draco guardò di lato mentre parlava, ingobbendosi un po'.

"No, abbiamo fatto un patto. Va bene," replicò Harry.

"Fa... fa davvero male," disse piano Draco, la voce che vacillava un po'.

"Sei sopravvissuto. Penso che ce la farò," insistette Harry. "Malfoy, sul serio, andrà tutto bene." Draco sospirò.

"Va bene. Ti devo preparare prima?" chiese, suonando un po' disgustato.

"Oh certo, credo a Seamus su questo punto."

"Puoi smetterla di tirare fuori ogni volta il maledetto _Seamus_?" disse seccamente Draco, girandosi a fulminare Harry, che batté le palpebre.

"Uhm, mi dispiace?" Draco lo guardò torvo e lo ignorò.

"Non credo che la cosa delle dita sia necessaria," disse invece. "Onestamente, non ha fatto molto per prevenire alcun dolore."

"Beh, lo farai ugualmente," rispose Harry, puntellando i piedi contro il letto. Draco guardò in basso verso di lui, respirando rigidamente dal naso. "Oh, per amor del- Va bene, dammelo," disse Harry, schiaffando una mano sotto al naso di Draco. Il biondo si adeguò, incuriosito, e gli passò il contenitore. Era del tutto impreparato, in ogni caso, alla vista di Harry che spingeva il suo stesso dito ben lubrificato nel proprio sedere, un paio di secondi più tardi. Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono e si fece sfuggire uno squittio strozzato, e gli occhi di Draco si spalancarono in risposta a ciò che vedeva. "Ti piace quel che vedi?" chiese Harry debolmente, lasciando lentamente che un secondo dito si unisse al primo mentre faceva una piccola smorfia.

"Uhh..." borbottò Draco incoerentemente, mentre la mano inconsciamente si avvolgeva attorno al suo membro che si era gradualmente indurito. Harry sorrise con aria lievemente compiaciuta e lasciò ricadere la testa tra i cuscini. I suoi fianchi si inarcarono, così da poter raggiungere un'angolazione migliore, e sentì Draco boccheggiare quando aprì le dita. Sobbalzò lievemente, tuttavia, quando una pugnalata di dolore si propagò nelle sue parti basse, e si fermò immediatamente. "Continua," lo esortò Draco, stringendo la mano.

"No," Harry scosse la testa, deglutendo. "No, chissenefrega. Fallo e basta." Draco lo guardò incerto.

"Sei sicuro?" chiese, portandosi tra le gambe aperte di Harry. Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi annuì, togliendosi tardivamente gli occhiali e gettandoli su un comodino che era apparso dal nulla. Draco si svuotò in mano una consistente porzione di lubrificante e passò il barattolo ad Harry perché sistemasse anche quello sul comodino.

"Vedo che sei impaziente," disse Harry tremulo non appena Draco sparse il gel accarezzandosi ulteriormente.

"Tu non lo eri?"

"Io... sì, immagino."

"Dimmi che è bello da questo lato," disse improvvisamente Draco, guardando verso Harry con urgenza. "Ti è piaciuto, giusto?"

"Certo," Harry annuì una volta. "Sì, è stato meraviglioso. E'... sì." Draco sorrise compiaciuto.

"Bene," replicò, e cominciò ad allinearsi. "Dammi un cuscino."

"Cosa? E perché?" chiese Harry, passandogliene uno in ogni caso.

"Miglior angolazione," disse semplicemente Draco. "Alzati." Harry obbedì, e Draco gli infilò il cuscino sotto il sedere. Non appena si sistemò giù, la realtà della situazione sembrò finalmente calare su di loro. Espirò tremulo, battendo un paio di volte le palpebre, e sentì le mani di Draco appoggiarglisi sui fianchi. "Pronto?" chiese il biondo. Harry fece un respiro profondo e annuì. Draco annuì in rimando, espirò e poi si premette in avanti ed Harry fece del suo meglio per non ritirarsi e stringersi attorno all'improvvisa intrusione nel suo corpo. "Cazzo!" boccheggiò Draco, e Harry poté sentire i lievi brividi che correvano attraverso il corpo del ragazzo.

"Bello?" chiese, la voce che tremava leggermente.

"Oh, cazzo sì!" esclamò Draco, seguito da un veloce lamento. Si spinse ulteriormente dentro, e Harry non poté fermare il gemito di dolore che emise quando il bruciore cominciò. Premette i palmi delle mani contro gli occhi e digrignò i denti, sentendo l'altro ragazzo fermarsi. "Va tutto bene?" chiese Draco spaventato.

"Si. Certo. Va tutto bene. Sto bene," disse in fretta Harry in un tono teso, praticamente ad un'ottava sopra del normale.

"Bugiardo," disse piano Draco, spingendosi ancora più a fondo con lentezza e boccheggiando di nuovo.

"Nngh," fu la risposta strangolata di Harry. Spostò le mani dal viso per aggrapparsi invece alla testiera del letto, e fissò con difficoltà il soffitto. Il suo petto si stava sollevando in fretta ed era già lievemente lucente per il sudore, e poteva sentire Draco riempirlo ad una velocità che improvvisamente gli sembrò essere insopportabilmente lenta. Questo lento, torturante dolore non era qualcosa di cui Harry era troppo entusiasta e avrebbe veramente preferito sopportarlo tutto in una volta e farla finita. "Malfoy," ansimò distrutto, e il Serpeverde lo fissò, le guance che si riempivano di una vampata di colore. "Vieni qui." Le sopracciglia di Draco si sollevarono e si sporse in avanti fino a che i loro petti non scivolarono l'uno sull'altro. Harry notò che anche lui respirava pesantemente.

"Che c'è? Vuoi che mi fermi?" chiese tra i sospiri. Harry scosse la testa, incrociando lentamente le gambe dietro alla schiena di Draco.

"No," disse calmo, e poi si mosse incerto in avanti e baciò fermamente Draco sulla bocca. Gli occhi del ragazzo si spalancarono e si fermò insicuro. Harry approfittò della sua immobilità e fece cozzare il suo bacino contro quello di Draco.

Se ne pentì quasi all'istante, quando un fuoco rosso e caldo avvampò in lui.

Ansimando forte, strappò la sua bocca da quella di Draco, sentendo vagamente il guaito di sorpresa del ragazzo, e abbandonò le mani sopra ai cuscini, aggrappandovisi così strettamente che si stupì che non si fossero lacerati. Draco lo fissava frastornato, gli occhi ancora sgranati e la bocca leggermente aperta.

"Cazzo, Potter," riuscì finalmente a stridere, battendo le palpebre un paio di volte mentre il piacere si impennava nel suo corpo. Era completamente diviso tra il continuare immediatamente perché si sentiva così incredibilmente bene o fermarsi per assicurarsi che Harry non fosse sull'orlo di una morte dolorosa, o qualcosa del genere. "Porca merda, sei- Perché cazzo-" Prendendo una rapida decisione, Draco fece per uscire, preoccupato, ma le mani di Harry si aggrapparono immediatamente ai suoi bicipiti e le sue gambe si strinsero attorno alla sua schiena.

"Non osare muoverti," ansimò, guardando il ragazzo dritto negli occhi. "Dammi solo un secondo." Draco annuì lentamente, e Harry lasciò cadere la testa di nuovo tra i cuscini, facendo profondi respiri. Stette immobile per un paio di minuti, cercando di abituarsi alla lunghezza di Draco dentro di sé. Era diverso da qualunque altra esperienza avesse mai fatto, sentirsi semplicemente _riempiti_ così, e cominciò a pensare che forse non era così male come Draco l'aveva fatta sembrare. "Ok, sono pronto," disse. Draco annuì, tirandosi indietro e poi spingendosi lentamente avanti, e Harry cambiò immediatamente idea concludendo che era una delle cose peggiori in cui aveva deciso di lanciarsi.

"Oh Dio!" ansimò Draco, sprofondando ancora avanti. Harry azzardò uno sguardo, e Draco scrutò offuscato verso di lui attraverso le ciocche di capelli che gli cadevano sugli occhi.

"Ti ho detto che era bello," rantolò il Grifondoro, facendo una smorfia mentre oscillava all'indietro praticamente contro la testiera del letto.

"E io ti ho detto che non lo era," ribatté Draco con una spinta dei fianchi, e gli sfuggì un lamento strozzato.

"Chiudi la bocca."

"Fammela chiudere." Sembrava che il biondo tentasse di sogghignare ad Harry, ma altre emozioni stavano battagliando violentemente per ottenere un posto sul suo viso, e vinse uno sguardo di pura beatitudine. Harry si limitò a mostrargli la lingua, prima di spalancare gli occhi e squittire mentre Draco si spingeva dentro ancora una volta, spedendo qualcosa che decisamente non era doloroso attraverso il suo corpo.

"Aspetta! Fermo!" esclamò sorpreso, e Draco gemette mentre si fermava riluttante. "Cosa diavolo hai appena fatto?"

"Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando, Potter," si imbronciò Draco, gli occhi serrati mentre si concentrava sul non muoversi.

"Beh... Fallo di nuovo." Draco fece un sospiro di sollievo, e scivolò avanti. "Ow! Cazzo, non lì!" gridò Harry. Draco digrignò i denti e provò a spingersi avanti con un angolo leggermente diverso. Harry boccheggiò forte sotto di lui. "Oh Dio! Sì, lì. Fallo ancora." Il biondo sbatté le palpebre e spinse ancora. Fu ricompensato da un altro ansito che fu brevemente seguito da un breve gemito.

"Ti sta _piacendo_?" chiese Draco incredulo.

" _SI'_ ," ansimò Harry. Non sapeva cosa fosse, ma era incredibile.

"Cazzo, stai veramente tornando duro di nuovo!" esclamò Draco scioccato.

"Tu continua solo a colpire qualsiasi cazzo di cosa tu stia colpendo," ordinò Harry, facendo salire le braccia ad avvolgersi attorno al collo di Draco e tirandoselo più vicino. Il ragazzo si mosse ancora e Harry gemette forte. Era una strana sensazione, in realtà, perché poteva ancora sentire il fastidio espandersi al di sotto del piacere acuto che stava esplodendo attraverso il suo corpo, ma pensò che poteva scendere a patti con il dolore fino a quando avesse sperimentato questa forma di gratificazione. "Più forte, Malfoy! Oh Dio, cazzo, _più forte_!"

Draco stava cominciando a perdersi di nuovo nelle meraviglie del fare sesso, ma fece in modo di accontentarlo in ogni caso, spingendo più forte e di conseguenza più in fretta nel corpo sottostante improvvisamente volenteroso. Un braccio di Harry si staccò dal suo collo e la sua mano si avvolse attorno al suo membro gocciolante, masturbandolo a tempo con le spinte di Draco. Non ci volle molto ad Harry per venire, con il piacere combinato della sua mano davanti e Draco dietro, e venne per la seconda volta quella notte con un grido che avrebbe potuto probabilmente rivaleggiare con quello di una banshee. Draco si spinse ancora una volta nel corpo sconvolto di Harry e poi venne anche lui con un respiro singhiozzante, prima di collassare contro il ragazzo ansimante che gli stava sotto. Entrambi rimasero in silenzio per parecchi minuti, dato che nessuno aveva fiato per parlare, e fluttuarono dentro e fuori dalla coscienza, cavalcando l'ultimo bagliore delle loro attività. Fu Harry che infine ruppe il silenzio.

"Porca merda, sono _gay_ ," borbottò contro la spalla di Draco. Il biondo si scollò dal petto di Harry, ignorando il modo in cui le pelli erano appiccicate assieme, e lo scrutò cupo.

"No che non lo sei," disse, aggrottando la fronte.

"Beh devo esserlo, no?" chiese Harry, increspando le labbra. "Mi è _piaciuto_."

"Non sei gay," ripeté Draco, uscendo da Harry e lasciandosi cadere di schiena vicino a lui. Harry si girò sul fianco, facendo una smorfia in direzione del dolore del suo fondoschiena, e guardò curioso verso il Serpeverde.

"Perché no?" domandò. Draco lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio.

"Perché non ho appena fatto sesso con un gay," rispose.

"Ma hai fatto sesso con un ragazzo," sentì il bisogno di puntualizzare Harry.

"Ovvio."

"E quindi qual è la differenza tra due ragazzi etero che fanno sesso e un ragazzo etero e un ragazzo gay che fanno sesso? Sono sempre due ragazzi."

"Potter, tu _non_ sei gay," insistette Draco stancamente, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Potrei esserlo," disse Harry, piuttosto irritato.

" _Vuoi_ essere gay?" domandò il biodo. Harry aprì la bocca per rispondere, e poi si bloccò.

"Beh, _no_ , ma... In che altro modo puoi spiegare quello che è appena successo?"

"Sì, riguardo a quello," mormorò Draco, incrociando le braccia dietro al capo e allungando le gambe di fronte a lui. "Ti rendi conto che lo dovremo fare di nuovo, vero?"

"Davvero?" chiese Harry, rendendosi conto troppo tardi che avrebbe potuto apparire un po' troppo felice per questo. Se anche Draco lo notò, non disse nulla.

"Beh, sì," replicò invece. "Voglio dire, naturalmente immagino che io dovrò subire una delle esperienze più dolorose della mia vita, e _a te_... a te, il cazzo di Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto, in realtà _piacerà_! E' del tutto sleale." Harry rise, un poco incredulo.

"Sei serio?" chiese.

"Più che sicuro."

"Spero che non ti aspetti che lo facciamo di nuovo stanotte, perché penso che sarà già abbastanza difficile trovare le forze per tornare alla mia Sala Comune," disse Harry, girandosi di nuovo sulla schiena. Usò le coperte su cui giacevano per ripulirsi distrattamente lo stomaco dallo sperma.

"Cazzo, no, non credo potrei sopportarlo un'altra volta questa notte, anche se fosse davvero bello."

"Mi chiedo se ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato," disse Harry pensieroso. "Sono davvero dispiaciuto di averti fatto così male."

"Io non ti ho fatto male?" domandò Draco incuriosito.

"Merlino, sì. All'inizio. Solo che io non me ne sono lamentato così tanto." Harry dovette rotolare via rapidamente per schivare il cuscino che Draco gli tirò. "Va bene, me ne vado," ridacchiò, spostandosi verso il bordo del letto e mettendosi in piedi. Vacillò al primo passo, in ogni caso, e cadde a quattro zampe.

"Che cazzo è stato?" chiese Draco velocemente, muovendosi in fretta ai piedi del letto per vedere cos'era successo. Harry lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati.

"Mi puoi passare gli occhiali?" Draco glieli diede, inarcando un sopracciglio mentre Harry se li metteva lentamente.

"Sei inciampato su qualcosa?" domandò.

"No," rispose Harry con lentezza. "No, ma penso di essermi appena strappato una cinquantina di muscoli che non sapevo nemmeno di avere. Porca merda."

"Oh," annuì comprensivo Draco.

"Ti senti anche tu allo stesso modo?" Draco annuì di nuovo. "Dio, Malfoy, come hai fatto a camminare dal pavimento al letto?" chiese, suonando quasi allarmato. Draco poté solo scrollare le spalle impotente. "Il mio dormitorio non è lontano," continuò Harry pensieroso, "ma tu devi farti tutti i sotterranei. Magari dovresti semplicemente restare qui stanotte."

"Sono un Prefetto, Potter. Se qualcuno mi becca posso sempre dire che stavo facendo una ronda o qualcosa del genere," disse Draco in tono piatto. Harry alzò un sopracciglio.

"Sei in pigiama," precisò.

"Oh. Giusto."

"E nessuno si chiederà come mai stavi strisciando a passo di lumaca?"

"Credo di essere in grado di camminare un po' più veloce di così, grazie," disse Draco asciutto. Harry sospirò, rimettendosi di nuovo in piedi, e traballò un po' prima di trovare l'equilibrio. Iniziò ad infilarsi i vestiti, muovendosi con cautela per tutto il tempo. Draco cominciò finalmente a fare lo stesso. Una volta che si furono entrambi completamente rivestiti, si fronteggiarono imbarazzati. Poi Draco fece un cenno e cominciò a camminare rigidamente verso la porta.

"Malfoy, aspetta," lo chiamò Harry rassegnato. Draco si girò lievemente. "Prendi questo." Draco sbatté gli occhi, allungandosi a prendere il fagotto di stoffa che Harry gli stava porgendo. Lo scosse, e i suoi occhi si spalancarono immediatamente quando vide che cos'era.

"Potter," boccheggiò, gettandosi il mantello attorno alle spalle e guardando il suo corpo scomparire dalla vista. "Lo sapevo!" esclamò Draco. "Lo sapevo, lo _sapevo_ che avevi uno di questi!" Rise debolmente, e Harry gli sorrise.

"Era di mio padre," disse, e gli occhi di Draco diventarono tondi per lo shock. "Domani lo rivoglio indietro, ricordatelo, ma... puoi usarlo per stanotte." Draco lo stava ancora fissando, spiritato.

"Ti fideresti a darmelo?" chiese incredulo. Harry scrollò le spalle, guardando da un'altra parte.

"Beh posso sempre ricattarti, lo sai?" precisò. Draco lo schernì.

"Sai che vale per entrambi?" sorrise compiaciuto.

"Sì, beh... Non usarlo per fare qualcosa di male, ok?" disse Harry severamente. Il sorriso compiaciuto di Draco si allargò un po'.

"Certo che no," disse allegramente. Harry si morse il labbro incerto, e poi annuì.

"Va bene. Sarà meglio per te che me lo riporti a Pozioni!" lo avvisò.

"Già, perché non sembrerà assolutamente una cosa sospetta o altro."

"Malfoy!"

"Ok, va bene, te lo riporterò a Pozioni." A questo punto Draco riusciva a stento a trattenere un largo sorriso, così si voltò bruscamente e si mosse verso la porta. Harry sospirò e lo seguì, controllando di avere ancora la sua bacchetta e il lubrificante.

"E così finisce la notte in cui ho perso la mia verginità," mormorò, e Draco si girò di scatto a fissarlo.

"Ugh, non metterla in questo modo," sibilò, come se qualcuno potesse essersi appostato nei dintorni ad ascoltarli.

"Perché no?" Harry sbatté le palpebre.

"Perché suona strano." Harry sbatté di nuovo le palpebre, e poi sorrise.

"Buonanotte, Malfoy," ridacchiò, girandosi in direzione della Sala Comune dei Grifondoro. Sentì un borbottio in risposta e si girò per tornare indietro di qualche passo, ma Draco aveva già indossato il mantello dell'invisibilità e Harry riuscì ad indovinare che era ancora lì solo perché sentiva i passi strascicati allontanarsi. Sorridendo lievemente, Harry si voltò di nuovo.

Gli ci volle molto più tempo del solito per tornare alla torre, quella notte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fanart:** questa scena ha ispirato a [miyoung_boz](http://www.nocturnealley.org/miyoung-boz.livejournal.com) una [fanart](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v463/serasarahhhh/SWAS_ch8_harryfirsttimeb.jpg)... ovviamente NC17. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia vi sta andando bene? Avete critiche, richieste, suggerimenti, illazioni? A parte per i ritardi, ç.ç che quello lo sappiamo già... In ogni caso questo secondo noi è uno dei capitoli più belli della storia, per cui godetevelo. Scommetto che riderete tantissimo e sbaverete sulla tastiera. Vi auguriamo buona lettura!

Harry non avrebbe mai creduto che qualcuno avrebbe potuto capire quello che lui e Draco avevano fatto la notte precedente.

A quanto pareva aveva momentaneamente dimenticato che uno dei suoi compagni di stanza era Seamus.

"Aspetta un minuto, Harry," disse il ragazzo irlandese la mattina seguente, afferrando Harry per la manica, mentre gli altri Grifondoro scendevano per la colazione. Ron si voltò a guardarlo incuriosito, e Dean e Neville si fermarono poco più lontano nell'atrio. "Voialtri andate avanti, vi raggiungeremo tra poco!" proseguì Seamus, scacciandoli con la mano. Ron aggrottò le sopracciglia dubbioso, ma continuò per la sua strada senza dire nulla. Ci furono un paio di secondi insopportabilmente imbarazzanti mentre Seamus lo osservava pensieroso. O almeno Harry li reputò imbarazzanti. Poteva sentire il suo viso andare a fuoco, e si aggiustò nervosamente la tracolla della borsa sulla spalla. "Dunque, Harry-"

"Non è successo nulla," sbottò immediatamente questi. Seamus batté le palpebre e ridacchiò.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," sorrise. "Non darmela a bere! E' come se reggessi un cartello che dice _'MALFOY MI HA SCOPATO!'_ " Harry allontanò le braccia da Seamus e lanciò delle rapide occhiate su e giù per la sala.

"Lo vuoi dire un po' più forte?" sibilò, e il sorriso di Seamus si allargò. Harry gemette. "Come diavolo hai fatto a capirlo?" chiese, un poco turbato.

"Cammini in modo buffo," rispose il ragazzo. Harry si accigliò. Pensava di essere riuscito a nascondere piuttosto bene la lieve fitta che sentiva ad ogni passo.

"E' così ovvio?" domandò, un po' preoccupato. Seamus scosse la testa.

"No. Solo... sei un po' rigido, come se stessi cercando di nascondere un'andatura zoppicante. Fai piccoli passi. Cose del genere. Ci sono passato, so cosa vuol dire." Seamus si interruppe. "E cosììì... com'è stato?" chiese poi innocentemente. Harry sentì il rossore ritornare a tutta potenza, e si voltò, camminando rapidamente attraverso l’atrio. "No, Harry, torna qui!" disse ridacchiando il ragazzo dai capelli color sabbia, correndogli dietro e afferrandogli di nuovo la manica. "Scusami! Ero solo curioso." Harry sospirò.

"E' stato... ehm, non male," rispose, rifiutandosi di guardare l'altro. Un piccolo sorriso fece capolino sulle sue labbra. Seamus sogghignò compiaciuto.

"Non male, eh?" Il rossore di Harry diventò se possibile ancora più intenso. "Quanto doloroso è stato?"

"Un sacco," rispose onestamente Harry. "Specialmente per Malfoy. L'ha detestato per tutto il tempo. A me invece ha fatto schifo solo per metà. In realtà, mi stavo chiedendo-"

"Whoa, aspetta, frena un attimo!" lo interruppe Seamus aggrottando la fronte. "Non gli è piaciuto fare l'attivo?"

"Oh, no, gli è _piaciuto_ fare l'attivo. Non gli è piaciuto fare il passivo, ma penso che quella sia stata colpa mia-"

"Avete fatto entrambi _sia_ l'attivo _che_ il passivo?" s’intromise di nuovo Seamus. Sembrava un poco sorpreso, ma poi scoppiò a ridere. "Solo voi due avreste potuto farlo. Stavate per caso litigando su chi avrebbe scopato l'altro per primo?"

"Ehm... sì," disse Harry imbarazzato, sorridendo un poco. "Ma per Malfoy è stato davvero brutto. C'è... uhm, voglio dire, per pura curiosità, naturalmente, ma... perché per lui è stato così brutto? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Voglio dire, era incredibile quando lui era....e io... beh è stato-"

"Harry, chiudi il becco," rise Seamus, mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. Cominciò a guidarlo verso la Sala Grande. "Penso che io e te dovremmo fare un piccolo discorsetto riguardo a quello che piace agli uomini."

*  *  *

Draco entrò bighellonando nella Sala Grande un po’ dopo i suoi compagni Serpeverde, e notò immediatamente ( _non_ che lo stesse cercando o cose del genere, naturalmente) che Harry non c'era. Una rapida occhiata lungo il tavolo dei Grifondoro gli confermò che l'unica altra persona mancante di un qualche interesse per lui era Seamus.

Si incupì.

"Perché quell'aria scontrosa, Draco?" gli chiese Pansy mentre il ragazzo si sedeva con cautela al suo fianco. Tiger si fece più in là per fargli posto e gli porse il vassoio di pane abbrustolito Draco ne prese un paio di fette, senza farci davvero attenzione, e cominciò a piluccarne la crosta. I suoi occhi non lasciarono le porte della Sala Grande.

"Non sto molto bene," tagliò corto alla fine, dopo essersi accorto che Pansy lo fissava in attesa di una risposta. Draco aveva ricominciato a parlarle ultimamente, anche se non così apertamente come prima, e solo perché non voleva passare tutto il resto dell'anno scolastico senza parlare con nessuno dei suoi compagni di Casa.

"Stai male?" domandò in fretta Pansy, cercando di toccargli la fronte. Draco si ritrasse dal suo tocco e la guardò accigliato. "Non puoi ammalarti, abbiamo Pozioni stamattina," proseguì lei imperterrita.

"Già, Pozioni," ripeté pigramente Draco, pensando al mantello dell'invisibilità di Harry piegato nella sua borsa. Gli era stato davvero molto utile la notte precedente, perché lungo la strada per i sotterranei si era imbattuto in Gazza per tre diverse volte. Non era sicuro di come avesse potuto succedere, a dire il vero, ma giunse alla conclusione che doveva averci messo un'eternità a raggiungere la Sala Comune. Scendere le scale era stato un inferno...

"Beh, ma guarda chi si è finalmente deciso a scendere per la colazione," disse Pansy in modo un po' troppo innocente, e gli occhi di Draco furono immediatamente calamitati verso le porte e sulle persone che erano appena entrate. Harry, ovviamente, e-

Draco lo fissò in cagnesco.

E Seamus.

Draco non poté fare altro che alzarsi a fulminarli per una decina di secondi, ma gli ci vollero soltanto i primi due per notare il punto cruciale.

Finnigan _sapeva_.

Draco voleva morire. Era così evidente che lo sapesse. A partire dall'aria imbarazzata di Harry fino al modo in cui Seamus teneva un braccio attorno alle sue spalle con quell'aria stupida, compiaciuta, quasi _fiera_ sul viso. E  Harry stava arrossendo. E Seamus stava facendo gesti ampi come se stesse cercando di _spiegargli_ qualcosa. I due ragazzi si separarono per sedersi, e Harry salutò allegramente i suoi due migliori amici, e Draco finalmente distolse lo sguardo, concentrandosi invece sul suo piatto e sui pezzi mutilati di toast che ci giacevano sopra.

E tutto d’un tratto si sentì davvero male.

"Hai ragione, Pansy, penso di essermi ammalato," disse improvvisamente Draco, alzandosi e spingendosi via dal tavolo. "Dì al professor Piton che non sono potuto venire a lezione oggi perché non mi sentivo bene." Detto questo afferrò la borsa e uscì, ignorando Pansy che gli gridava di tornare indietro.

Era a metà della strada per la sua Sala Comune quando cambiò idea. Dopo tutto aveva promesso ad Harry di riportargli il mantello a Pozioni, no? E anche se a Draco non interessava granché di rispettare le promesse, questa l'avrebbe mantenuta.

Sorridendo compiaciuto, Draco fece dietrofront e si diresse verso la classe di Pozioni. Harry era così fiero di essere riuscito a scoparlo, eh? _Doveva_ proprio andare a dirlo a Seamus, hmm?

Bene, Draco avrebbe fatto in modo che se ne pentisse _amaramente_.

*  *  *

La prima cosa che Harry notò quando entrò a pozioni fu che Draco non c'era, il che di conseguenza significava che non c'era neppure il suo mantello dell'invisibilità.

La seconda cosa che notò fu che alla lavagna non c'era una lista di ingredienti di pozioni. C'era invece un titolo sottolineato ed alcune date e nomi sparsi.

Con un gemito Harry realizzò che oggi sarebbe stato un giorno di soli appunti, e questo genere di giornate erano quasi peggiori di quelle in cui distillavano pozioni. In quei giorni era più facile che Piton chiamasse fuori qualche studente ignaro a riportare brandelli di informazioni che a quanto pareva avrebbe dovuto conoscere in seguito alla lettura che probabilmente si supponeva avesse fatto. Era durante queste lezioni che i Grifondoro tendevano a perdere la metà dei punti che avevano duramente guadagnato.

Era immerso nella lezione da circa venti minuti quando la porta si socchiuse con uno scricchiolio. Ma dal momento che non era entrato nessuno, ed eventi di questo genere non erano esattamente sconosciuti ad Hogwarts, nessuno ci fece particolarmente caso.

Harry si annoiava. Ron, seduto al suo fianco, sembrava essere sul punto di cadere addormentato, e se questa fosse stata la lezione del professor Rüf probabilmente avrebbe già iniziato a russare. Hermione dall'altra parte stava scrupolosamente scrivendo ogni singola parola che Piton pronunciava, riuscendo anche ad aggiungere qualcosa qua e là. E prendeva anche gli appunti in colori diversi. Come trovasse il tempo di cambiare i diversi colori di inchiostro _e_ scrivere tutto quello che Piton blaterava andava oltre la comprensione di Harry. I suoi appunti erano a stento leggibili, e sapeva che in ogni caso più tardi avrebbe preso in prestito quelli di Hermione così era tentato di evitarsi del tutto la scocciatura- _porcaMERDA_ , cosa DIAVOLO gli stava toccando le gambe?!

Sorpreso nel bel mezzo dei suoi pensieri, Harry trasalì muovendo di scatto una mano, e dovette allungare la presa per afferrare la bottiglia di inchiostro visto che l’aveva praticamente spinta giù dal tavolo. Ron sobbalzò lievemente, come se si fosse appena assopito, e Hermione lo guardò accigliata.

"Problemi, signor Potter?" insinuò Piton, infastidito per interruzione.

"Uh, no, mi scusi Professore," rispose Harry imbarazzato, raddrizzando la sua pergamena. Piton si accigliò.

"Cinque punti in meno ai Grifondoro per aver disturbato la lezione," disse seccamente, e poi si voltò di nuovo verso la lavagna. Harry aspettò un momento per essere sicuro che nessuno gli prestasse attenzione, e poi lanciò una rapida occhiata sotto il tavolo. Poteva ancora sentire qualcosa di simile a delle _mani_ sulle sue ginocchia, così non fu del tutto sorpreso quando vide la faccia di Draco sorridergli compiaciuta in rimando. Fu comunque una vista bizzarra, e all’improvviso Harry capì perché al terzo anno Draco si era spaventato così tanto nel vedere la sua testa galleggiare in giro per Hogsmeade.

Harry aprì la bocca per sibilare a Draco di andarsene, ma si ricordò appena in tempo che Hermione e Ron gli si erano seduti accanto uno per lato, e si sarebbero senza dubbio domandati perché stesse parlando a qualcosa sotto il tavolo.

Così invece Harry andò in panico. Normalmente non gli sarebbe importato di avere Draco tra le gambe, (e già questo pensiero da solo era abbastanza preoccupante), ma viste le circostanze davvero Harry non voleva sapere cosa avesse in mente il Serpeverde. Premendo una mano contro la faccia di Draco cercò di spingerlo via, ma il ragazzo non ne aveva alcuna intenzione. Afferrando la mano di Harry la inchiodò alla sedia, e sorrise ancora in quel modo esasperante. Harry tenne coscienziosamente l'altra mano in cima al tavolo, altrimenti tutti si sarebbero chiesti cosa diavolo stesse facendo lì sotto che richiedesse _entrambe_ le mani.

Quando Draco si sporse di colpo ad afferrare la sua cerniera con la mano libera, Harry poté soltanto mordersi il labbro rassegnato. Fece rapidamente scorrere la sedia più vicino al banco fino a che il suo stomaco non premette contro il bordo, e crollò più in basso sulla sedia. Ron sorrise, pensando ovviamente che volesse dormire o qualcosa del genere, e Harry gli sorrise dolorosamente in rimando. A quel punto Draco aveva liberato il suo pene e lo stava accarezzando lievemente, e la mano che Draco teneva inchiodata giù si aggrappò di colpo alla sedia, in un disperato tentativo di ancorarsi a _qualcosa_. Con l’altra mano Harry impugnò saldamente la piuma.

Il respiro caldo di Draco aleggiò sul suo membro che andava rapidamente indurendosi, e Harry espirò lentamente. Poteva sentire le dita dei piedi che gli si arricciavano nelle scarpe, e tentò tardivamente di scalciare via il Serpeverde. Arrivò fino ad alzare la gamba prima che la bocca di Draco ingoiasse la sua erezione, e la sua gamba calciò tutto tranne che il biondo. Harry boccheggiò, e la piuma nella sua mano si spezzò.

"Signor Potter," quasi ringhiò Piton, e Harry lo fissò inorridito.

"S-sì, signore?" chiese tremulo. Hermione lo guardò strano, e lui smise di tenere la penna per aggrapparsi invece all'altro lato del tavolo, stringendolo come se ne andasse della sua vita.

"Trova _divertente_ creare scompiglio durante la mia lezione?" chiese suadente il professore. Draco ridacchiò attorno al suo membro, e questo non aiutò certo Harry. Ogni muscolo delle sue gambe si tese e combatté contro la necessità di allargare le gambe ulteriormente.

"N-n-no... s-signore," rispose, il volto che divampava. Piton lo guardò disgustato.

"Altri dieci punti in meno per i Grifondoro," annunciò, e ancora una volta si girò verso la lavagna. Harry sospirò di sollievo, anche se Hermione lo stava ancora fissando.

"Va tutto bene?" sussurrò. Harry, che a quel punto non si fidava più della sua voce, annuì velocemente nella sua direzione. Lei sembrò dubbiosa, ma rapidamente tornò ai suoi appunti in modo da non perdersi una parola. Respirando a fondo attraverso il naso, Harry si sporse leggermente all'indietro in modo da poter dare un'altra occhiata al viso fluttuante di Draco. Draco in qualche modo riuscì a sorridere soddisfatto attorno alla sua erezione, e poi succhiò. Forte.

 _Cazzo._  

Gli occhi di Harry si serrarono e le sue nocche sbiancarono mentre si aggrappava al banco. Digrignando i denti, non poté evitare che una gamba scattasse di lato fino a colpire quella di Ron. L'amico gli lanciò un’occhiata, annoiato, pensando probabilmente che cercasse di attirare la sua attenzione, ma poi gliene diede subito un’altra.

"Amico, stai bene?" chiese piano. Harry cercò di annuire e scuotere la testa allo stesso tempo, gli occhi ancora chiusi. Dio, dove aveva imparato Malfoy a fare _quella cosa_ con la lingua? "Harry?" Fantastico, ora Ron sembrava preoccupato.

"Signor Weasley!" muggì Piton. "Non mi costringa a toglierle altri punti!"

"Mi scusi, signore," disse in fretta Ron. Lanciando di nuovo un'occhiata ad Harry, prese velocemente la sua pergamena e una piuma e cominciò a scrivere. Dopo qualche secondo la spinse verso Harry e gli diede una gomitata sulla spalla. Harry aprì di colpo gli occhi e la guardò. 

 _Che c’è che non va??_  

Accettando la piuma che Ron gli porgeva, dannatamente vicino a romperla, cercò di fare del suo meglio per rispondere, fermandosi a metà della parola quando Draco improvvisamente decise di provare ad accarezzargli i testicoli. Tutto quello che poté fare Harry fu cercare di non venire all'istante, cosa che si rifiutava assolutamente di fare nel bel mezzo di una _lezione_. In più, non era sicuro di riuscire ad evitare di gemere.

 _Niente._  

Dio, la sua scrittura non era mai stata tanto tremula. Ad Harry venne voglia di ridere istericamente, e Ron lo guardò torvo.

 _Stronzate._  

Harry inspirò di colpo e strizzò più volte gli occhi mentre la stanza cominciava ad offuscarsi.

 _Sto bene!_  

Draco succhiò di nuovo e questa volta Harry ruppe davvero la penna di Ron. Imbarazzato gliela restituì, e Ron inarcò un sopracciglio. Prendendo un'altra piuma, scribacchiò una risposta.

 _Ti rendi conto che ultimamente  non mi stai dicendo più NULLA?_ 

Harry se ne rendeva conto. Era anche conscio che probabilmente Ron sarebbe inorridito se avesse saputo cosa gli stava succedendo accanto.

Naturalmente forse con questo se lo sarebbe tolto dalle palle... Mordendosi il labbro, Harry scrisse un'altra risposta tremolante  

 _Sei sicuro di volerlo sapere?_  

Ron sbatté gli occhi, aggrottando la fronte. La sua mano esitò al di sopra della pergamena mentre lanciava ad Harry uno sguardo indagatore, prima di ricominciare a scrivere.

 _SI'._  

A questo punto Harry si bloccò. Poi diede accidentalmente un calcio ad Hermione, mentre Draco imitava il pompino che Harry gli aveva fatto un paio di settimane prima, e cercava di _ingoiare_ l'intera lunghezza della sua erezione. Lanciandole un'occhiata di scusa, si interruppe di nuovo. E poi...

 _Malfoy mi sta facendo un pompino proprio in questo momento._  

Gli ci volle uno sforzo enorme per scrivere l'intera frase, e appena ebbe finito sbatté giù la penna e si aggrappò di nuovo al bordo del tavolo, cercando di respirare. Ron guardò la pergamena e assunse immediatamente un'espressione traumatizzata. Harry sentì di nuovo il bisogno di ridere istericamente. Sbattendo le palpebre, Ron si sporse all'indietro per guardare sotto al tavolo, ma Harry lo afferrò per le braccia e scosse la testa rapidamente. Accigliandosi, Ron risistemò la sedia, e poi stette innaturalmente rigido, tranne per il tremolio nervoso delle sue ginocchia. Harry si rimangiò un gemito quando Draco rilasciò il suo membro e ci alitò sopra, spedendogli dei brividi lungo tutta la schiena. Crollò più in basso sulla sedia, e Ron gli scoccò un'occhiata che era in qualche modo un misto tra il disgustato, l'intrigato e il divertito, e prese la piuma.

Ad Harry venne voglia di picchiarlo.

 _Perchè???_  

Guardando esasperato la pergamena, Harry scosse leggermente la testa e afferrò la piuma.

 _NON NE HO LA MINIMA IDEA!!!!!  Probabilmente il bastardo lo trova dive–_  

Non fu in grado di finire di scrivere alcunché, perché in quel momento Draco lo ingoiò di nuovo e Harry ci rinunciò. La penna gli cadde dalle dita e incrociò entrambe le braccia sul bordo del banco, tuffandoci la testa in mezzo. Il suo corpo si bloccò, e incapace di trattenersi ancora, Harry venne, sobbalzando e fremendo, e si premette un pugno sulla bocca per non gridare. Sentì una mano che gli si posava sulla spalla e riconobbe Hermione, che probabilmente credeva che stesse per vomitare o qualcosa del genere.

Ma poi tutto finì, la bocca di Draco si allontanò e delle mani lo risistemarono nei boxer. Tirandosi su rapidamente e respirando in fretta, Harry guardò verso Draco facendogli la sua migliore occhiataccia da 'ti-odio-perchè-sei-un-totale-e-completo-bastardo'. Draco sogghignò compiaciuto e gli diede un buffetto sulle gambe, prima che il suo viso sparisse e Harry percepisse che se n'era definitivamente andato. Guardò verso la porta ma non aveva modo di dire se il Serpeverde fosse uscito o no, così si girò invece verso Ron, pronto a fronteggiare la sua ira.

Il ragazzo gli fece un largo sorriso, come se stesse per scoppiare a ridere.

Harry non sapeva se fosse una buona reazione o no, ma questo non evitò alle sue guance di avvampare, così si voltò in fretta di nuovo. Hermione lo stava ancora guardando accigliata, anche se sembrava un po' preoccupata. Harry scrollò le spalle e frugò nella sua borsa cercando un'altra piuma.

Spese tutto il resto della lezione prendendo diligentemente appunti e ignorando il modo in cui i suoi capelli si appiccicavano alla sua fronte sudata.

*  *  *

"Dunque, Harry," cominciò a dire Ron non appena la lezione finì e tutti stavano raccogliendo le loro cose.

"Non lo so, Ron," lo interruppe Harry, rispondendo alla domanda non posta.

"Ma nel bel mezzo di una _lezione_ -"

"Lo _so_ , Ron."

"Che cazzo aveva in mente-"

"Non. Ne. Ho. Idea. Ron," sillabò forte Harry, dirigendo lo sguardo ad Hermione. La ragazza lo guardava strano.

"Sei sicuro di stare bene?" gli chiese non appena uscirono.

"Mi sento benissimo," rispose noncurante Harry, e Ron sbuffò. Prima che Harry potesse aggiungere alcunché, sentì qualcosa che si sfregava sul retro della sua veste, e si fermò immediatamente. Ron e Hermione si girarono a guardarlo. "Uhm, ci vediamo dopo nella Sala Comune, mi sono appena ricordato che ho... uh, mi sono dimenticato che..."

"Harry, abbiamo Trasfigurazioni adesso," disse Hermione lentamente. Ron scrutò deliberatamente l'aria vuota alle spalle di Harry.

"Beh, arrivo subito," disse Harry  in fretta, gettando a Ron un'occhiata implorante. Il ragazzo sorrise e afferrò il polso di Hermione.

"Dai, Hermione, ci vedremo là. Ti teniamo il posto, Harry!" disse Ron mentre trascinava la loro amica lungo l'atrio. Harry aspettò che uscissero dal suo campo visivo, e poi si girò a fulminare apparentemente il nulla.

"So che sei qui, ridammi il mantello!" disse secco, e Draco comparve all'improvviso con un svolazzo, porgendogli il mantello.

"Grazie di avermelo prestato," sogghignò. Harry continuò a scrutarlo torvo.

"Che cazzo era quello?!" gridò alla fine.

"Quello?" chiese Draco con aria innocente.

"Sì, _quello_ ," sputò fuori Harry. "Nel bel mezzo della lezione? E che cazzo, Malfoy!!"

"Te lo meritavi," replicò Draco abbassando il tono. Harry farfugliò.

"Cosa- _meritarmelo_? Cos'ho fatto per _meritarmelo_?!"

"Dicendo a tutti cos'abbiamo fatto, forse?" disse il biondo con rabbia, inchiodando ora il suo sguardo torvo su Harry. Il Grifondoro si fermò un secondo, aggrottando la fronte.

"Non l'ho detto a nessuno-"

" _Finnigan_ lo sapeva!!" ruggì Draco, serrando le mani a pugno lungo i fianchi.

“Seamus _l’ha indovinato_!!!” gli gridò dietro Harry, agitando le braccia violentemente.

"Gliene stavi _parlando_! Non voglio che tutti sappiano cosa stiamo facendo!"

"MI STAVA _SPIEGANDO_ ALCUNE COSE!!" esplose Harry, serrando gli occhi. "E non capisco che cazzo di problemi tu abbia, ma-"

Fu bruscamente interrotto quando Draco lo baciò, inghiottendo il resto delle grida, che si trasformarono rapidamente in gemiti quando Harry rispose immediatamente, aprendo gli occhi solo per un secondo prima di richiuderli lentamente. Avvolse le braccia attorno al collo del biondo e lo attirò a sé mentre le braccia del biondo gli scivolavano lungo la schiena, e le loro lingue si incontrarono con forza. Harry sapeva che erano in piedi nel bel mezzo di un corridoio che in tutta probabilità stava per essere riempito dagli studenti che scendevano a Pozioni, ma in quel momento non gliene sarebbe potuto importare meno che qualcuno li vedesse.

Si separarono poco tempo dopo, respirando pesantemente e appoggiando le loro fronti insieme. Erano ancora avvolti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.

"Hai presente questa cosa di baciarmi infuriato nei corridoi?" ansimò Harry. "Deve davvero finire." Draco annuì.

"Preferiresti che ti picchiassi?" chiese. Harry ridacchiò.

"No," sussurrò. Draco si allontanò, raddrizzandosi la veste. Harry si asciugò la bocca, assente.

"Non apprezzo che tu discuta certe _cose_ con altre persone alle mie spalle," brontolò Draco, incrociando le braccia. Harry sorrise leggermente. Decise che era una cattiva idea dire al Serpeverde che Ron sapeva cos'era successo nella classe di Pozioni.

"Beh, ne sono dispiaciuto," disse, nascondendo un sorriso. Draco sbuffò  altezzoso.

"Come dovresti essere," ribatté, sollevando lievemente il naso.

"A parte questo," disse velocemente Harry mentre gli studenti cominciavano a girare l'angolo. "Quando ci vediamo di nuovo?" Draco strizzò gli occhi.

"Oh. Già," disse, esitante.

"Vuoi ancora farlo?"

"Sì," sbottò Draco, e poi sembrò volersi prendere a calci. Harry rise un poco, ma si zittì quando Draco gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.

"Stasera?" chiese.

"Ho Quidditch... Domani?"

" _Io_ ho Quidditch." Si interruppero. "Giovedì?" domandò Harry, e cercò di non chiedersi come mai al sua voce suonasse così spenta. Draco si accigliò.

"Sì, suppongo dovremo aspettare fino a giovedì," mormorò. Ci furono un paio di secondi di imbarazzante silenzio mentre gli studenti più giovani continuavano a passare oltre. "Beh, avrei lezione..." disse lentamente Draco, girandosi. Harry spalancò gli occhi.

"Merda!" esclamò, e si allontanò lungo l'atrio, cogliendo a malapena lo sguardo sbalordito di Draco. "Parleremo giovedì, Malfoy!" si gridò alle spalle, e poi corse a tutta velocità verso Trasfigurazioni.

Arrivò comunque in ritardo.

*  *  *

Quando più tardi quel pomeriggio tornarono alla Sala Comune, Ron non perse tempo e preso Harry per un braccio lo trascinò verso alcune sedie in disparte.

"Ok, sputa," disse, non appena si sedettero. Harry sembrò imbarazzato.

"Sputare cosa?" domandò, eludendo il suo sguardo e giocherellando con i pollici.

"Harry!" disse Ron esasperato, e il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi lo guardò sofferente.

"Ron, sul serio, non penso tu voglia saperlo," disse, quasi disperatamente. Ron gli gettò un’occhiata.

"E invece sì!" insistette. "Voglio che tu mi dica queste cose! Voglio che tu venga da _me_ , non da Seamus!"

"Perché sono tutti gelosi di Seamus?" chiese Harry incuriosito, e Ron fece roteare gli occhi.

"Non sono _geloso_ di lui; vorrei soltanto che tu mi dicessi qualsiasi cosa tu dica a lui! Anche se non sono... gay... e anche se Malfoy non è esattamente il mio miglior amico, mi piacerebbe comunque saperlo!"

"Neanche io sono gay," disse Harry velocemente, e Ron lo guardò attonito. "Beh, voglio dire... uhm... io non... io non _credo_ di essere gay..." rettificò, arrossendo appena. Ron continuò a fissarlo. Harry incrociò ostinatamente le braccia. Era tanto più semplice parlarne con Seamus...

"Harry..." fece Ron in tono minaccioso, e Harry sospirò esasperato.

"Noi...uhm, io e Malfoy-"

"Malfoy?" lo interruppe Ron. "Lo chiami ancora così?"

"Beh e come dovrei chiamarlo?" chiese Harry confuso.

"Oh, non so, magari _Draco_?" Harry si accigliò pensieroso.

"L'ho chiamato 'Malfoy' per cinque anni e mezzo... Suppongo di essermi dimenticato che ha davvero un nome..." Ron rise, facendogli cenno con la mano di proseguire.

"Continua, continua," gli disse divertito.

"Bene. Beh... noi... uhm..."

"State insieme?" suggerì Ron.

"No!" esclamò Harry velocemente, aggrottando la fronte. "No, mio Dio, no."

"Ma ti piace," disse lentamente Ron.

"NO! Io... beh, voglio dire... non... no?" Harry sembrava molto insicuro di se stesso. "Intendo dire, beh, Ron... Fanculo. Siamo andati a letto insieme, Ron," ammise infine Harry, attirandosi le ginocchia contro il petto e posandoci sopra il mento. Osservò Ron preoccupato. Il ragazzo aveva lasciato cadere la mascella e aveva gli occhi sbarrati. Harry fece una leggera smorfia.

"Voi..." cominciò a dire Ron, deglutendo, "voi avete... fatto sesso?" chiese lentamente. Harry annuì, mordendosi un labbro. "Voglio dire... _vero_ sesso, non solo... non solo sesso nel senso di pompini...?" Ron continuò, muovendo le mani in modo piuttosto osceno. Harry annuì ancora. " _Quando_?"

"Uhm, ieri sera?" Ron rimase completamente sbalordito. "Non _osare_ far capire a Malfoy che lo sai... ok?" disse in fretta Harry. Ron annuì lentamente.

"E'... è stato... uhm, ti è piaciuto?" domandò, gli occhi ancora spalancati.

"Sì," rispose piano Harry. Arrossì di nuovo.

"Wow," ansimò Ron.

"Tutto bene?" chiese Harry nervosamente.

"Sì, sì, sto bene," disse velocemente Ron, scuotendo un poco la testa. "E così ha fatto sesso con un altro ragazzo, ti è _piaciuto_ , e pensi di non essere gay?" Harry accennò a un sorriso. Aveva fatto un gran affare a pensarci su la notte precedente, mentre era steso a letto.

"Beh non sono mai andato a letto con una _ragazza_ ," disse. "Quindi potrei essere bisessuale. Voglio dire, non sono _attratto_ dai ragazzi..."

"Solo Malfoy."

"Non penso di essere attratto da lui."

"Harry, ti piace, ammettilo," sorrise Ron, risistemandosi indietro sulla sedia. "Sei Malfoy-sessuale."

"Non mi piace," insistette Harry.

"Ti piace una qualsiasi ragazza in questo momento?"

"Uhm, no, in realtà no."

"Beh, se ti è piaciuto fare sesso con un ragazzo, allora l'eterosessualità è da escludere. Sostieni di non essere omosessuale, e a quanto pare non sei _bisessuale_... come ho detto, sei Malfoy-sessuale!" dichiarò Ron. 

"Beh, è già qualcosa. Per un momento siamo stati tutti sicuri che fosse _asessuale_." Ron guardò alle spalle di Harry e lui si voltò fino a scorgere Seamus che si sporgeva oltre lo schienale della sua sedia, sorridendo.

"Divertente," disse brevemente Harry, apparendo scontento.

"Dunque, cos'abbiamo qui?" domandò Seamus, sedendosi sul bracciolo della sedia di Harry. "Ron sta cercando di convincerti che sei innamorato di Draco?"

"IO NON SONO INNAMORATO DI DRACO!" tuonò Harry, attirandosi gli sguardi straniti di un paio di altri Grifondoro nella sala.

"Lo hai appena chiamato 'Draco'," sottolineò Ron.

"Io non l'ho- Oh. B-beh, Seamus l'ha chiamato così e mi sono confuso!" balbettò Harry.

"Ah-haan," dissero all'unisono Seamus e Ron, scambiandosi un sorriso. Harry si arrese.

"Potrebbe... appena... piacermi... un pochino," disse con voce flebile. Seamus esultò, e perfino il sorriso di Ron si fece un po' più ampio.

"Felice che tu sia finalmente riuscito ad ammetterlo," disse.

" _Sul serio_ non ti importa?" chiese Harry, inarcando un sopracciglio. Il rosso scosse la testa.

"Non te ne sei reso conto? Sembra che tutti i Serpeverde stiano passando al lato della Luce."

"Tutti tranne Malfoy," disse Harry con amarezza.

"Ci arriverà anche lui," disse deciso Seamus. Harry sospirò.

"Può darsi di sì..."

Quel giovedì Draco arrivò in anticipo alla Stanza delle Necessità, e non fu molto sorpreso di trovare Harry già seduto sul divano, che finiva i compiti. Deglutendo un po' nervosamente, avanzò fino a metterglisi di fianco.  
   
"'Sera, Potter," lo salutò, incrociando le dita dietro la testa. La sua camicia si sollevò un po' a causa del movimento.   
  
"Hey, Malfoy," disse Harry allegramente, sollevando lo sguardo verso di lui. I suoi occhi verdi caddero sulla striscia di pelle pallida che faceva capolino tra la camicia e i boxer, e Draco notò che le sue guance avvampavano lievemente prima che distogliesse lo sguardo. Il biondo inarcò un sopracciglio. Harry finì di scrivere qualcosa sulla sua pergamena, poi gettò velocemente tutte le sue cose nella borsa e si voltò di nuovo a guardare Draco. "Pronto allora?"   
  
Draco esitò, e poi annuì rapido. Harry annuì di rimando e si alzò, avvicinandosi al letto e cominciando a togliersi la camicia. Draco osservò i leggeri movimenti dei muscoli della sua schiena che si contraevano.   
  
"Hai intenzione di venire?" chiese Harry, lasciando cadere gli occhiali sul comodino.  
  
"Spero di sì," sogghignò Draco, e godette nel vedere Harry arrossire di nuovo.  
  
"Vieni qui e basta," ordinò Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Contrariamente alle sue intenzioni, Draco fece un lieve sorriso e raggiunse Harry, liberandosi anche lui della camicia. "Stanotte proveremo qualcosa di un po' diverso," disse il Grifondoro, avvicinandosi di più a Draco. Il biondo resistette all’impulso di indietreggiare.  
  
"Mmmh?" chiese invece. Harry annuì.  
   
"L'obiettivo è far sì che tu ti senta bene, giusto?" Draco scrollò le spalle.  
  
"Immagino di sì."  
  
"Ok. Quindi... cercheremo di essere... affettuosi."  
   
"Cosa?" inorridì Draco, storcendo il naso.  
   
"Oh, piantala!" sorrise Harry. "Seam- ...uhm," Draco lo fulminò, " _io_ penso che possa aiutare. Sarò più delicato, ti toccherò prima con le mani, cose di questo genere."  
   
"Non ho bisogno di niente di tutto ciò," si accigliò Draco.  
  
"Ascolta, sabato non vorrai mica piangere davanti a tutti, giusto?" domandò Harry esasperato.  
   
"Beh non voglio neanche che mi _piaccia_!" scattò Draco, irritato. Harry roteò ancora gli occhi.  
  
"Chiudi il becco, Malfoy," disse in tono divertito. Draco serrò le labbra. Harry si avvicinò ancora, prendendolo delicatamente per i polsi, che penzolavano molli lungo i suoi fianchi. Draco combatté di nuovo il forte desiderio di balzare via. "Malfoy," soffiò, avanzando se possibile ancora più vicino, fino a che i loro petti non si sfiorarono e il suo respiro aleggiò sulle labbra dell'altro ragazzo. Draco fece un respiro tremulo, chiudendo gli occhi. "Draco..." Gli occhi del biondo si aprirono di scatto e boccheggiò lievemente. Harry stava sorridendo mentre si avvicinava, e Draco si rese conto che stava allontando la testa dall'altro ragazzo. La presa di Harry sui suoi polsi si strinse, e poi coprì la distanza che li separava, baciando delicatamente Draco sulle labbra e guardandolo negli occhi.  
  
Draco li sbatté più volte in rapida successione e inspirò forte dal naso. Allora Harry si mosse per approfondire il bacio, e Draco sentì che le sue palpebre scivolavano fino a chiudersi mentre si apriva ansiosamente all'altro ragazzo.  
  
Sentì Harry farlo voltare, e presto percepì il bordo del letto premere contro il retro delle sue gambe. Harry lo spinse giù gentilmente, senza mai lasciare la sua bocca, e Draco prontamente si spostò sul letto fino a stendersi tra i numerosi cuscini. Harry gli si mise a cavalcioni, la lingua che si intrecciava con quella dell'altro mentre il bacio diventava più disperato, e Draco si inarcò verso di lui.  
  
Harry si staccò per un secondo, ansimando per riprendere fiato, e poi chiuse la bocca sulla pelle del suo collo, madida di sudore. Draco boccheggiò e gemette forte, facendo presa sui fianchi di Harry in modo da attirarlo a sé facendo sfregare insieme i loro inguini. Entrambi i ragazzi si lasciarono sfuggire un lamento, poi Draco cercò la bocca di Harry e si baciarono ancora.  
  
"Ok, ok, aspetta!" boccheggiò Harry, tirandosi indietro. Draco grugnì, lasciando cadere la testa tra i cuscini. "Boxer," disse in fretta Harry rotolando giù da Draco e stendendosi di schiena in modo da poter scalciare via i pantaloni del pigiama. Velocemente il Serpeverde fece lo stesso, trasalendo leggermente alla debole fitta che sentiva ancora, eredità delle loro precedenti scappatelle.  
   
"Domanda," disse senza fiato, quando Harry gli rotolò di nuovo sopra e i loro membri liberi sfregarono uno contro l’altro. "Il Quidditch ti ha devastato tanto quanto me?" Harry rise, seppellendo il viso nella curva del collo di Draco.  
   
"Ho avuto un giorno in più... ma sì, è stato abbastanza brutto. L'unica cosa che sono riuscito a pensare per due ore intere è stato che per te doveva essere stato terribile," mormorò Harry. Ron lo aveva trovato divertente.  
  
"Hmmm," gemette Draco, inspirando profondamente mentre Harry cominciava a tracciare una scia di baci che scendeva lungo la sua pelle. Raggiunse il pene già duro del Serpeverde ma non andò oltre, avvolgendoci invece attorno una mano e raggiungendo invece con quella libera il lubrificante che aveva portato.  
  
"Sei pronto?" chiese piano Harry, dando lunghi colpi lenti al membro di Draco. Il biondo annuì velocemente, serrando gli occhi. Harry si sporse in avanti baciandogli lo stomaco, e Draco si rilassò abbastanza in fretta. Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi premette un dito reso ben scivoloso oltre la sua apertura, ascoltando Draco sibilare. "Ok?"  
  
"Sì," ansimò Draco, e Harry fece entrare un secondo dito. Il biondo si strinse leggermente ma si sforzò di rilassarsi appena dopo. Harry cominciò ad aprire e chiudere le dita, e Draco fece una smorfia.  
  
"Scusa," disse piano Harry. Draco scosse la testa, facendo del suo meglio per concentrarsi sul piacere che si accumulava nell'inguine. A dire il vero era realmente d’aiuto, e si lasciò sfuggire un respiro tremulo. "Vuoi che provi con tre?" Ci fu una pausa evidente prima che Draco annuisse. "Dimmi se vuoi che mi fermi," mormorò Harry, spingendo dentro un terzo dito. Gli occhi di Draco erano ancora chiusi, e il suo labbro superiore si arricciò scoprendo i denti. Harry strinse la mano attorno al pene di Draco e spinse più a fondo l'altra. Draco boccheggiò di fronte alle sensazioni contrastanti.  
  
"La. Più. Strana. Sensazione. Mai. Provata," digrignò, aprendo gli occhi fino ad incontrare lo sguardo di Harry. Il Grifondoro gli sorrise, prendendo un cuscino.  
  
"Alzati," disse, e Draco obbedì in modo che Harry potesse sistemargli il cuscino sotto il bacino. Harry allargò ancora una volta le dita, sentendo Draco chiudersi e fare resistenza. "Ok... ok, penso che tu sia pronto." Draco fece un suono strozzato, aggrappandosi con le dita alle coperte, e annuì. Harry tolse la mano e cominciò immediatamente a spalmare una quantità esagerata di lubrificante sulla sua erezione. Guardò Draco negli occhi e si mise in posizione, masturbandolo ancora con la mano libera. "Pronto?" Il biondo annuì di nuovo, stringendo le labbra. Harry trattenne il fiato ed entrò. Non ci furono reazioni immediate da parte di Draco, eccetto alcuni respiri tremuli. Finalmente Harry tolse la mano dal pene del biondo e le posò entrambe sulla sua vita, spingendosi avanti e boccheggiando a contatto con quel calore stretto e familiare.  
  
Il respiro di Draco si spezzò e lui sussultò lievemente, facendo fermare Harry. "No, continua," disse veloce Draco, e il Grifondoro annuì, facendo come gli era stato chiesto. Draco gemette e finalmente si strinse, ed Harry sospirò.  
  
"Va tutto bene," mormorò, sporgendosi a baciare la bocca di Draco, saldamente chiusa. Il biondo lo guardò, ansimando.  
  
"Non osare distrarmi di nuovo," boccheggiò. Harry ridacchiò.  
  
"Non lo farò," promise, ma continuò a baciarlo comunque. La schiena di Draco si inarcò, e Harry scivolò ulteriormente dentro. Ingoiò l'ansito del biondo, intrecciando insieme le lingue e facendo correre le sue mani lungo i fianchi dell'altro. Draco rabbrividì e mugolò piano. Harry si tirò leggermente indietro. "L'ultima," sussurrò, e Draco annuì e si aggrappò a lui. Harry si spinse avanti l'ultima volta, e gli si mozzò il respiro quando il bollore umido lo inghiottì. Draco emise un grido strozzato.  
  
"Oh Dio!" squittì.  
  
"Stai bene?" chiese Harry, ansimando pesantemente. I suoi occhi si strinsero mentre si concentrava sul viso di Draco, e cercò brevemente di scuotersi via la frangia dagli occhi. Draco gorgogliò una risposta incomprensibile. Le cosce di Harry tremavano, ma rimase perfettamente immobile, aspettando che Draco incrociasse il suo sguardo.  
  
"Sì,” disse, espirando lentamente.  
  
"Ok... ok," Harry fece un profondo respiro, cercando di concentrarsi su qualcosa che non fosse il calore che lo circondava. "Ok, dimmi come... dimmi se migliora." Draco sbuffò, ma Harry lo ignorò. Si tirò fuori e si spinse dentro lentamente, gemendo, e Draco grugnì e fece una smorfia. "No?" Draco scosse la testa velocemente, serrando gli occhi.  
  
"Sei davvero sicuro che migliorerà?" chiese debolmente.  
  
"Sì," disse Harry, suonando molto sicuro di sé. Uscì di nuovo, cercando di prendere una differente angolatura, e si premette in avanti. Draco gridò, aggrappandosi immediatamente con le mani ai bicipiti di Harry. Le sue unghie si piantarono nella pelle di Harry, ma lui non ne fece parola. "Scusa," mormorò. Draco soffocò qualsiasi risposta che stesse tentando di dargli. Ancora una volta, Harry cercò un'angolatura leggermente diversa e si spinse dentro.  
  
Draco si bloccò, spalancando gli occhi mentre boccheggiava.  
  
"Qui?" chiese in fretta Harry, colpendo ancora lo stesso punto. Draco squittì ma scosse rapidamente la testa. "...No?" chiese Harry dubbioso. Si spinse in avanti, osservando come l'erezione di Draco si contraeva in risposta.  
  
"No! Assolutamente no, no, non lì, fa ancora schifo," farfugliò Draco, respirando rapidamente. Harry sorrise e spinse di nuovo, facendo boccheggiare e gemere Draco.  
  
"Bugiardo, ti _piace_ ," disse Harry, spingendo più velocemente.  
  
"Nonononononono,” si lamentò il biondo, alzando violentemente i fianchi fino ad incontrare quelli di Harry e boccheggiando ancora. Avvolse le braccia attorno al collo del Grifondoro e lo attrasse a sé per baciarlo disperatamente. Harry rispose avidamente, sentendo il piacere crescere dentro di sé più rapidamente ora che era in grado di muoversi liberamente.  
  
Draco strappò via la sua bocca e ricominciò a mugolare, gettando la testa all'indietro. "Cazzocazzocazzo- GESU', oh mio Dio!" La sua erezione era intrappolata tra il suo corpo e quello di Harry, e ogni volta che il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi si muoveva, la frizione lo faceva perdeva nel piacere. Era assolutamente la sensazione più eccitante che avesse mai provato. Se non ci pensava direttamente notava a stento l'apertura che ancora bruciava ogni volta che Harry spingeva, e si concentrò invece sulle incredibili scosse di piacere che risalivano la sua spina dorsale ogni volta che quel punto dentro di lui veniva colpito.  
  
"Oh Dio, Malfoy!" boccheggiò Harry, facendo collidere di nuovo la bocca contro quella dell'altro ragazzo. Il biondo non poteva sopportare ancora molto altro, e quando Harry spinse di nuovo in avanti sentì il suo mondo esplodere. La stanza attorno a lui si offuscò e delle macchie cominciarono a danzargli davanti agli occhi. Il suo corpo sconvolto si serrò attorno ad Harry, e il Grifondoro strinse le palpebre mentre veniva con un urlo selvaggio. Ansimando pesantemente, cercò di tenersi su ma le sue braccia crollarono e cadde sul petto che si sollevava dell'altro ragazzo. Draco emise un lungo, basso lamento.  
  
"Porca puttana merda," sibilò. Harry rise stancamente, puntellandosi sui gomiti. Draco lo stava fissando stupito.  
  
"Leggermente meglio, eh?" chiese Harry. Draco rise piano.  
  
"Direi di sì," ammise. Harry si chinò, baciandolo così lievemente che le loro labbra si sfiorarono appena. Draco lo assecondò per un paio di secondi, poi si spinse via, stringendosi al petto di Harry. "Smettila, abbiamo finito," disse a bassa voce. Harry batté le palpebre.  
  
"Giusto," fece divertito, sorridendo leggermente. Rotolò via dal Serpeverde e giacque sulla schiena, respirando profondamente. Draco posò le mani dietro alla testa. "E così, penso che sabato saremo preparati a qualsiasi cosa ci potranno buttare addosso," disse Harry oziosamente.  
  
"Lo saremo dannatamente bene," ribatté Draco, sbadigliando.  
  
"Non ho voglia di muovermi," mormorò Harry, sbadigliando anche lui.  
  
"Col cazzo che dormo qui," disse il Serpeverde, sedendosi e spingendosi giù dal letto. Harry sospirò, accigliandosi lievemente, e si tirò su anche lui.  
  
"Malfoy?" disse lentamente. Il biondo si girò a guardarlo, infilandosi la maglietta. Ci fu una breve pausa. "Io... hai bisogno di nuovo del mio mantello?" chiese alla fine Harry, alzando le spalle e distogliendo lo sguardo.  
  
"Nah," rispose Draco, girandosi verso la porta. "E' ancora abbastanza presto. Uhm..." Si bloccò, guardando ancora una volta Harry. "Ci vediamo, Potter."  
  
"A sabato," replicò allegramente Harry. Draco annuì, e poi se ne andò. Sospirando, Harry si girò e seppellì la faccia nei cuscini.  
  
Non ritornò dai Grifondoro per almeno un'altra ora.

*  *  *

"Hermione! Dove stiamo andando?" si lamentò Ron quel sabato sera, mentre la ragazza trascinava lui ed Harry fuori dalla Sala Comune abbastanza presto. I loro compagni Grifondoro li seguivano a breve distanza.  
  
"Stiamo andando alla festa, naturalmente," disse Hermione vivacemente, guidandoli nell'atrio. Sembrava insolitamente eccitata, il che rendeva Harry nervoso.  
  
"Aspetta, Hermione, stiamo sbagliando strada!" esclamò Ron quando sorpassarono le scale e continuarono a percorrere il corridoio.  
  
"No invece."  
  
"Perché stiamo andando alla Stanza delle Necessità?" chiese Harry, realizzando improvvisamente quale direzione stessero prendendo esattamente. Hermione sorrise.  
  
"Vedrai!" disse. Harry si accigliò. Quando arrivarono nelle vicinanze della porta, notarono parecchi Serpeverde arrivare dalla direzione opposta: Pansy, che camminava rapidamente con Blaise, e subito dopo Draco, tra Tiger e Goyle. Numerosi altri Serpeverde li seguivano poco più indietro. Harry pensò di aver visto tra loro Theodore Nott, il che era strano perché era la prima volta che si faceva vedere alle feste del sabato.  
  
"L'ho detto a Terry Boot," disse Pansy, non appena raggiunse Hermione. La Grifondoro annuì.  
  
"Io l'ho detto a Susan Bones. E' tutto pronto?" Per la prima volta Harry notò che la porta della stanza era leggermente socchiusa. Tentò di non andare in panico, e come d'abitudine cercò gli occhi di Draco. Anche il biondo sembrava confuso. Che cosa avevano avuto bisogno di _preparare_?  
  
"Bene, entriamo!" proclamò Pansy, e aprì la porta. Harry entrò nella stanza, fermandosi di colpo; sentì qualcuno mettersi al suo fianco e seppe immediatamente che si trattava di Draco.  
  
"Wow," disse lentamente Ron, e Harry pensò che era un riassunto piuttosto calzante. Ora sapeva perché Hermione e Pansy sembravano tanto compiaciute.  
  
La stanza era più grande di quando la usavano lui e Draco, più grande persino di quando l'Esercito di Silente si era esercitato là lo scorso anno. C'era musica che usciva da qualche parte, e varie sedie dall'aspetto confortevole erano sparse in fondo alla stanza. La parte anteriore era vuota, e Harry suppose che probabilmente fosse stata destinata al ballo. Ma la parte più impressionante della stanza erano probabilmente i lunghi tavoli che correvano lungo tutto il perimetro della stanza. Erano coperti da tovaglie che toccavano terra, ed erano completamente carichi di ogni sorta di cibo. Portate da cena, stuzzichini, dessert, era tutto lì, assieme a grandi brocche di quelli che sembravano succo di zucca e Burrobirra.  
  
"Draco, Potter! Smettetela di bloccare la porta!" esclamò Pansy, divertita dalle loro espressioni sbalordite.  
  
"Era _questo_ quello che aveva in mente?" sbottò Draco, addentrandosi nella stanza. Harry lo seguì, rendendosi conto solo ora del perché Hermione fosse vestita così poco. Pansy stessa indossava una gonna scandalosamente corta.  
  
Presto anche i Corvonero e i Tassorosso attraversarono a grandi passi la porta, e improvvisamente il numero di partecipanti era uno dei più grandi che si fossero mai visti. Hermione era raggiante.  
  
"Bene, voi tutti! Avvicinatevi, avvicinatevi," gridò Pansy stando in piedi su una sedia. Tutti si affollarono attorno a lei, Draco spostandosi fino a mettersi vicino a Blaise, mentre Ron e Harry spintonavano per arrivare in prima fila. "Benvenuti all'ultimo party dell'anno!" esclamò, e un mormorio di apprezzamento si sparse tra la folla. "Voglio che tutti voi sappiate che i professori sono stati immensamente soddisfatti dal nostro, ahem, _progetto di unità delle Case_. " Pansy sogghignò. "Abbiamo il permesso di stare in questa stanza fino a quando vogliamo, e il Preside ci ha garantito il pieno accesso alle cucine e il supporto degli elfi domestici. Il professor Piton si è incupito quando io e la Granger gli abbiamo chiesto il permesso di organizzare la festa, ma sono praticamente certa che sia stato lui a fornirci la Burrobirra." La folla  ridacchiò. "Perciò ballate, mangiate e divertitevi! E' stato un anno meraviglioso fino a questo momento, quindi celebriamolo! " Avendo apparentemente finito il discorso, cominciò a scendere dalla sedia.  
  
"Aspetta un secondo!" sbottò Ron, e Harry sentì il desiderio di picchiarlo.  
  
"Sì, Weasley?" disse Pansy amabilmente.  
  
"Questo è tutto ciò che faremo?" chiese.  
  
"Sì, non ci sarà Obbligo o Verità?" precisò ulteriormente Terry Boot. "Il gioco della bottiglia, 'Io non ho mai'?" Pansy si scambiò un’occhiata con Hermione.  
  
"Io e la Granger ne abbiamo discusso, e abbiamo deciso che per questa sera sarebbe stato divertente farne a meno. Avrete probabilmente notato quante più persone si sono fatte vedere," disse asciutta la Serpeverde. Terry scrollò le spalle e all'improvviso Harry si sentì furioso. Avevano pianificato tutto questo da tempo, giusto? E avevano lasciato _di proposito_ che lui e Draco pensassero di aver bisogno di drastiche misure per essere preparati a questa serata. E per niente!  
  
O...beh, non proprio _niente_ , era stato abbastanza piacevole... ma tuttavia!  
  
"Ovviamente," Pansy stava ancora parlando, "se volete, possiamo fare un ultimo Obbligo. In onore della chiusura dell’anno." Ci furono esclamazioni di accordo, e Pansy sorrise. "Bene. Pensate a qualcosa di divertente, per favore. Chi ha qualche idea? Suggerimenti?" La mano di Harry si alzò prima ancora che si fosse reso conto di aver pensato a qualcosa. Pansy sembrò leggermente sorpresa, tanto quanto lui stesso, ma lo chiamò, suonando divertita. "Sì, Potter?"  
  
Ehm... ora doveva solo pensare a qualcosa. Guardandosi velocemente attorno tra la gente, i suoi occhi si posarono su Draco, che gli stava lanciando un'occhiata che sembrava gridare 'che- _diavolo_ -stai-facendo?!' E improvvisamente Harry si rese conto che non si era ancora vendicato per quell'incidente a Pozioni. Perché non prendere due piccioni con una fava? Poteva rifarsi di Pansy _e_ di Draco. E si sarebbe occupato di Hermione più tardi...  
  
"Obbligo tu e Draco a scambiarvi i vestiti per questa serata," dichiarò, incrociando le braccia. Ron scoppiò a ridere e gli batté la spalla. Draco sembrava scioccato e Pansy cominciò a sorridere riconoscente.  
  
"Buona questa, Potter," disse in apprezzamento, e fu il momento in cui Harry capì che per lei non sarebbe stato esattamente un grande sforzo mettersi dei pantaloni e una camicia abbottonata. Oh, e va bene. Draco in gonna sarebbe stato già abbastanza divertente. "Ci sono altre idee o-" Pansy fu interrotta immediatamente quando tutti iniziarono a protestare. "Va bene, va bene!" rise, scendendo dalla sedia. "Io e Draco ci scambieremo i vestiti allora. Ecco il vostro Obbligo, ora andatevene! Divertitevi!"  
  
Gradualmente la folla si sciolse e si sparpagliò per la stanza. Un gruppetto cominciò a ballare non appena partì una canzone allegra, altre persone si unirono a membri di altre case e cominciarono a chiacchierare. Harry seguì Ron in fondo alla stanza, dove fu immediatamente circondato da numerosi ragazzi che si congratulavano con lui per l'ottima idea. Pansy aveva trascinato Draco fuori dalla stanza.  
  
"Amico, è stato _geniale_!" rise Ron, gettando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Harry. "Ma hai visto che faccia che ha fatto? Geniale! Un momento." Si bloccò all'improvviso, girandosi a guardare il compagno. "Non è una specie... una specie di cosa perversa che fate voi due, vero?" Harry apparve scandalizzato.  
  
"Mio Dio, no, Ron!" disse, storcendo il naso.  
  
"Beh me lo stavo solo chiedendo..." Ron sorrise. "Con tutta quella tua evidente confusione sessuale e tutto il resto."  
  
"Ha ha," disse piattamente Harry. "Sei così divertente."  
  
"Lo so, penso di averlo imparato da Fred e George." Ron gli strizzò l'occhio, e poi si allontanò, andando a parlare con Dean, che stava vicino a Theodore Nott. Harry sospirò, dando un'occhiata alla stanza, e i suoi occhi furono calamitati dalla porta quando Draco fu spinto dentro.  
  
Spalancò la bocca.

Il biondo aveva uno sguardo torvo e stava prendendo un colorito roseo mentre tutti si giravano a fissarlo. La sua chioma era stata tirata indietro e appuntata in una sorta di disordinata coda di cavallo, e le ciocche saltavano fuori da tutte le parti visto che i suoi capelli erano a malapena lunghi a sufficienza per una cosa del genere. La camicetta di Pansy era scollata e mostrava un'ampia porzione della pelle pallida di Draco. La gonna, che su Pansy era ridicolmente corta, addosso a Draco cadeva un po' più lunga dato che era scivolata più in basso sui suoi fianchi, più stretti. Questo, combinato al modo in cui la camicetta saliva, permetteva a una striscia di stomaco di fare capolino, e Harry deglutì quando notò sulla sua pancia la provocante traccia di peli finissimi che scendevano al di sotto della parte superiore della gonna. I calzettoni al ginocchio che indossava si rifiutavano di stare attorno ai suoi polpacci, e uno stava cominciando ad arrotolarglisi attorno alla caviglia.  
  
Pansy entrò al suo fianco, i pantaloni di Draco che la fasciavano strettamente. Aveva allacciato in tutto due bottoni della camicia, mostrando una discreta porzione di scollatura. Il fondo della camicia era annodato sotto il seno, cosicché la sua pancia era in mostra, e i capelli le cadevano liberamente sulle spalle visto che aveva dato a Draco il suo elastico. Ridendo, la ragazza avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita di  Draco e si rivolse alla folla di curiosi.  
  
"Qualcuno prenda delle salviette, così possiamo imbottire il reggiseno di Draco!" disse, e immediatamente gli occhi di ciascun ragazzo nella stanza furono calamitati dal suo seno incontenibile che ballonzolava in libertà mentre rideva. Il rossore di Draco si intensificò. Poi Blaise apparve dal nulla e lui e Pansy sogghignando imbottirono di tovagliolini la camicetta di Draco, che intanto protestava.  
  
L'unica cosa a cui riuscì a pensare Harry era se Draco stesse o meno indossando anche le mutandine di Pansy...  
  
"Ecco!" proclamò Pansy, facendo un passo indietro. Gli occhi di Harry caddero sul petto di Draco, e si chiese se fosse da considerarsi strano che preferisse guardare lì piuttosto che il seno vero di Pansy.  
  
Abbastanza presto le persone cominciarono a ritornare alle loro precedenti occupazioni, e Harry si accomodò tra i tavoli che ospitavano le caraffe di Burrobirra. Stava pigramente guardando per terra quando una zeppa dalla punta quadrata irruppe nella sua visuale e iniziò a tamburellare irritata. Harry alzò lentamente lo sguardo, prendendosi il tempo di osservare il ragazzo-inguainato-in-vestiti-da-ragazza, fermandosi quando arrivò alle braccia incrociate sotto il petto innaturalmente sporgente, e poi finalmente incontrò gli occhi di Draco. O meglio, il suo sguardo omicida.  
  
Harry sogghignò spudoratamente.  
  
"Ciao," disse allegramente.  
  
"Ciao a te," disse Draco seccamente. Il ghigno di Harry si allargò.  
  
"Il turchese non è il tuo colore," lo canzonò, riferendosi al top che Draco aveva addosso. Il biondo lo guardò cupo, e poi roteando gli occhi si lasciò scivolare all'indietro contro il muro, vicino ad Harry. Qualcuno gli fischiò dietro dal mezzo della stanza, e gli occhi di Draco si strinsero.  
  
"Oh, ma vatti a impiccare, Smith!" strillò, e Zacharias rise prima di dargli le spalle. "Tassorosso..." borbottò Draco. "Dunque, Potter. Un'idea adorabile la tua."  
  
"Sapevo avresti apprezzato."  
  
"Non che mi interessi particolarmente, ma... c’è una ragione specifica per cui hai deciso di umiliarmi di fronte a tutti i nostri coetanei?" disse Draco sarcastico. Harry sbuffò.  
  
"Oh non fare come se non amassi stare al centro dell'attenzione," ribatté, guardandolo. "Inoltre, te lo meriti dopo lo scherzetto che mi hai tirato a Pozioni."  
  
"Non stavo tirando niente," disse Draco con noncuranza, afferrando un boccale di Burrobirra e sorseggiandolo. "Succhiando, forse." Harry rise, sentendo le guance avvampare un po'.  
  
"A proposito..." Harry si interruppe, girandosi a guardare il Serpeverde e appoggiando una spalla contro muro. "Penso di doverti un pompino." Draco si soffocò con la sua bevanda.  
  
"C-cosa?!" tossì, guardando Harry fuori di sé. Il Grifondoro gettò un'occhiata nei dintorni e si avvicinò al Serpeverde, raggiungendo la sua gamba e facendo scorrere le dita verso l'alto sulla sua coscia. Draco inspirò bruscamente quando Harry gli tirò leggermente la gonna.  
  
"Beh, finora tu me ne hai fatti _quattro_ ," disse Harry, con un sorriso lieve. "E io te ne ho fatto soltanto _uno_." Harry fece scivolare la mano al di sotto della stoffa nera della gonna di Draco, strisciando lentamente più in su, finché il Serpeverde non gli afferrò il polso.  
  
"Ok, ne ho abbastanza," disse rapidamente, guardandosi attorno nervoso. Harry sorrise, facendosi ancora più vicino. "Mio Dio, Potter, che diavolo stai facendo?" chiese Draco, arretrando di un mezzo passo.  
  
"Oh, Malfoy, è solo che non riesco a stare lontano da niente che abbia una gonna," disse Harry sarcastico. "Sei così incredibilmente carino."  
  
"Potter!" Draco sembrò scandalizzato.  
  
"Eddai, Malfoy, ti sto offrendo un pompino! Come puoi non accettare?"  
  
" _Adesso_? E dove esattamente vorresti andare?" Harry diede un'occhiata in giro per la stanza, e il suo sguardo finì sul tavolo di fronte a lui. Un tavolo la cui tovaglia era abbastanza lunga da toccare per terra... Ritornò con lo sguardo a Draco, sorridendo furbo. "Tu devi star scherzando," disse Draco, aggrottando la fronte.  
  
"No, sono abbastanza serio," disse Harry, guardando in modo senza dubbio malizioso il biondo. Draco deglutì.  
  
"Oh... _e va bene_ ," disse torvo. Harry rise un poco.  
  
"Come se per te fosse questo enorme sforzo," ridacchiò. Guardandosi ancora una volta intorno, fece cenno a Draco di infilarsi sotto il tavolo. Il biondo sospirò e si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia prima di scomparire sotto la tovaglia. Harry buttò giù il resto del suo drink, sbatté il boccale sul tavolo e lo seguì.  
  
"Posso domandarti _perché_ vuoi davvero farmi un _pompino_?" chiese Draco mentre si fissavano nella luce fioca.  
  
"Volevo solo guardarti sotto la gonna," sogghignò Harry. Draco si fece cupo. "Sdraiati." Lentamente, quasi con esitazione, Draco fece come gli era stato detto, tentando di tirarsi su la gonna mentre piegava le ginocchia. Non concluse molto perché tutto quello che Harry dovette fare fu scostargli le ginocchia, e dopo di che, nonostante stesse ancora stringendo la parte superiore della gonna, Harry poté guardarci al di sotto abbastanza agevolmente. Draco emise un suono imbarazzato dal fondo della gola.  
  
"Merlino, Malfoy, stai davvero indossando le sue mutandine!" Harry rise. Molto evidentemente non erano fatte per un ragazzo, e Harry poté indovinare la forma del pene di Draco attraverso la stoffa stretta, anche se probabilmente non era ancora molto eccitato.  
  
"Pansy ha insistito perché ci scambiassimo _tutti_ i vestiti," gemette Draco coprendosi la faccia con le mani. Harry era abbastanza sicuro che l'altro non volesse fargli vedere che stava arrossendo, ma non gli interessava poi molto a questo punto dato che, ora che nulla la teneva su, la gonna di Draco era caduta attorno alla parte alta delle sue cosce.  
  
"Oddio, sono _rosa_!" esclamò Harry, prima di scoppiare puntualmente a ridere di nuovo. Sentì Draco dargli uno schiaffo sulla testa.  
  
"Sì, e il reggiseno è coordinato, se davvero ci tieni a saperlo," brontolò. Harry aprì la bocca per aggiungere qualcosa, ma improvvisamente udirono dei passi proprio vicino a loro e qualcuno si fermò, a quanto pare per prendere qualcosa da bere. Harry e Draco si scambiarono un'occhiata. Altri passi risuonarono e un'altra persona si unì alla prima.  
  
"Hermione, hai visto Harry da qualche parte? Non ho idea di dove si sia cacciato," disse la voce di Ron, e Harry si strozzò, spalancando gli occhi.  
  
"No, non lo vedo da quando ha Obbligato Malfoy e Pansy a scambiarsi i vestiti." Ron rise.  
  
"Che Obbligo geniale, quello." Draco si incupì, incrociando le braccia sul petto. La carta nel suo reggiseno si accartocciò, ed Harry gli lanciò una breve occhiataccia. Ci furono altri passi e qualcun'altro si aggiunse.  
  
"Granger!- Oh, ciao, Weasley- Granger, non è stupendo?" disse la voce eccitata di Pansy. "Si stanno divertendo tutti!"  
  
"Ho visto," replicò Hermione. "E' stata davvero un'ottima idea- oh ok, ciao Ron." Altri passi mentre Ron pareva andarsene. "Sì, è stata un'idea eccellente. Sono davvero felice che ci sia venuta in mente."  
  
"Siamo due ragazze molto brillanti, Granger."  
  
"La McGranitt mi ha guardato compiaciuta tutta la settimana."  
  
"Piton non ha dato brutti voti alle mie pozioni."  
  
"Non avrebbe dato brutti voti alle _tue_ pozioni in nessun caso."  
  
"Sta' zitta." Ci fu una breve pausa.  
  
"Dunque, ti trovi bene con i vestiti di Mal- Draco?" chiese Hermione.  
  
"Cazzo no," rispose Pansy, e dai rumori che fece sembrò sistemarsi qualcosa. "Draco non ha culo, te ne sei mai accorta?" Harry sbuffò, e Draco gli diede un'altro schiaffo sulla testa. "Volevo mettermi i suoi boxer, ma Merlino, i pantaloni erano già abbastanza stretti. Quindi penso che in realtà esaltino la mia figura abbastanza bene, non trovi?" Hermione ridacchiò, e Draco storse il naso disgustato.  
  
"Aspetta un momento... Stavi per metterti i suoi boxer? Questo vuol dire...?" Pansy rise.  
  
"Certo. Lui ha le mie mutandine." Hermione scoppiò a ridere e Draco avvampò. Harry gli sorrise. "Probabilmente dovrò bruciarle quando me le ridarà, ma è decisamente divertente."  
  
"Già," concordò Hermione. "Sai, non lo avevo notato, ma hai ragione. Davvero non ha molto culo."  
  
"Ragazzi," sospirò Pansy. "Probabilmente compenserà col davanti." Gli occhi di Draco si spalancarono.  
  
"Tu credi?"  
  
"Di sicuro lo spero. E poi con quella sua aria– scusa il gioco di parole- da cazzone, dovrà pur prendere quella sicurezza da qualche parte."  
  
"Ottima osservazione."  
  
"E Potter invece?" Gli occhi di Harry scattarono verso la tovaglia.  
  
"Non è che ci ho mai davvero pensato..."  
  
"Bugiarda. Stai con lui tutto il tempo, ci dovrai aver pensato almeno una volta."  
  
"Beh... direi nella media probabilmente." Harry si accigliò.  
  
"Hmmm... sì, me lo potrei vedere."  
  
"Ah, ma non lo farai," ridacchiò Hermione. "Penso che ormai sia fuori mercato."  
  
"O vicino ad esserlo, si spera." Harry e Draco evitarono accuratamente di guardarsi. "A proposito, _dove_ sono scomparsi i nostri due ragazzi preferiti?"  
  
"Ron prima mi diceva che non trovava Harry." Ci fu un'altra pausa prima che entrambe scoppiassero a ridere rumorosamente.  
  
"Chiederò in giro," disse alla fine Pansy, e poi si allontanarono, mentre Harry e Draco si fissavano l'un l'altro.  
  
"Fanculo, dovrò distruggere queste mutandine," borbottò Draco.  
  
"Non posso credere che abbiano appena parlato di noi in quel modo. Nella media? Ma chi si crede di essere?" Harry si incupì.  
  
"Potter... tu sei nella media."  
  
"Beh, anche tu!" esclamò Harry indignato. "Ma non è questo il punto. Dovrebbe pensare che io sia più dotato di così..." Strinse le labbra. Draco si accigliò e si spostò leggermente.  
  
"Ehi, buongiorno? Siamo quaggiù per un motivo, non so se hai presente," disse, accennando al suo pene ricoperto dalle mutandine. Harry sorrise abbassando lo sguardo su di lui.  
  
"Oh, sì," disse, e si piegò a  sollevare ancora la gonna di Draco, baciandogli la pancia. Il biondo boccheggiò.  
  
Harry si chinò più in giù, depositando un bacio nell'interno della coscia di Draco, e Draco espirò tremulo. Le mutandine di Pansy ora erano ancora più tese, così Harry risalì e gliele tirò giù lentamente, mentre Draco sollevava i fianchi per aiutarlo e mugolava piano mentre il suo membro si liberava. Harry non gli tolse del tutto le mutandine, inghiottendo invece Draco immediatamente con la bocca.  
  
Draco dovette premersi una mano sulle labbra per soffocare un gemito, e immerse l'altra nei folti capelli di Harry. Harry sorrise come poté attorno all'erezione del biondo, e poi ingoiò l'intera lunghezza e succhiò. Entrambe le mani di Draco si strinsero, e si spinse nella bocca del Grifondoro.  
  
Harry fece un lavoretto veloce sul Serpeverde, succhiando, leccando e ingoiando mentre l'altro continuava a muovere rapidamente i fianchi verso l'alto. Draco gettò la testa all'indietro quando alla fine venne, mordendosi le dita per soffocare il suo lamento ansante, e Harry ingoiò tutto quello che venne schizzato in fondo alla sua gola. Il Grifondoro si tirò indietro lentamente, osservando il ragazzo che ansimava sotto di lui, e combatté duramente con l'urgenza di strapparsi i pantaloni e conficcarsi in quel corpo caldo.  
   
"Ne è valsa la pena?" chiese invece, la voce leggermente rauca visto che la cosa era stata piuttosto rapida, e Draco annuì pigramente. Poi si tirò su, ricordandosi tardivamente di rimettersi le mutandine di Pansy, e si sedette a gambe incrociate di fronte ad Harry.  
  
"Come sto?" chiese, scostandosi le ciocche di capelli dalla fronte sudata e cercando di sistemarle di nuovo come prima. Harry lo scrutò, adocchiando le sue guance infiammate.  
  
"Come uno che si è appena fatto una sega," rispose alla fine, e Draco lo fissò torvo, cercando di controllare il respiro. Si tirò giù assente il davanti della camicetta guardando a terra.  
  
"Ho scoperto che questi reggiseni sono davvero dei capi irritanti," disse Draco, alzando lo sguardo di nuovo su Harry. "Metterseli è come avere un palo nel culo." Il Grifondoro ridacchiò. Abbassò gli occhi fino ad osservare la pelle pallida sul collo di Draco, cogliendo l'ombra di un succhiotto. Si allungò fino a sfiorarlo lievemente con le dita, e Draco ebbe un fremito.  
  
"Mi dimentico sempre che ti lascio i segni," mormorò Harry guardando Draco negli occhi. Il biondo scrollò le spalle.  
  
"Penso che si siano tutti abituati a vederli," replicò asciutto, sorridendo un po'. Si fissarono per qualche secondo, e poi Draco tossicchiò, distogliendo lo sguardo. "Probabilmente dovremmo uscire prima che gli venga un attacco di cuore a forza di cercarci," disse, mettendosi in ginocchio e sollevando con cautela la tovaglia per guardare oltre. Harry ebbe una piena visione del culo di Draco, con appena un accenno di rosa che spuntava da sotto la gonna. Deglutì, e pensò vagamente che dissentiva con tutto il cuore con Hermione e Pansy. Draco aveva un bel sedere.  
  
"Potter!" disse seccamente il biondo, e Harry sobbalzò leggermente, incontrando gli occhi di Draco con un sorriso impacciato.  
  
"Scusa," borbottò, e si inginocchiò accanto a lui. Draco lo guardò strano.  
  
"Andrò io per primo. Tu aspetta circa un minuto," disse, dopo una breve pausa. Harry annuì, e Draco scomparve.  
  
Harry aspettò due minuti buoni prima di seguire il biondo e ritornare alla realtà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fanart:**  per questo capitolo abbiamo:
> 
>   * [fanart](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS_ch9_quillbreaking.jpg) di questo capitolo gentilmente offerta da [obsidianfawn](http://www.livejournal.com/users/obsidianfawn/);
>   * ci sono ben due icone sulla "malfoysessualità" ([una](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v463/serasarahhhh/SWAS30.gif) di [maidengurl](http://www.nocturnealley.org/maidengurl.livejournal.com) e [una](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v463/serasarahhhh/SWAS37.gif) di [slytherinboyz](http://slytherinboyz.livejournal.com/));
>   * [un'icona](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS23.png) sugli inviti allusivi di Draco fatta da [Ralna Malfoy](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ralnamalfoy/) usando una fanart di [Yukipon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/yukipon/);
>   * una [fanart](http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y14/JulietaPotter/StartsWithASpin.jpg) del bacio di Harry e Draco prima che tentino il secondo giro ad opera di [aperfectscream](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aperfectscream/);
>   * un'[icona](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v463/serasarahhhh/SWAS36.gif) per il momento _"La. Più. Strana. Sensazione. Mai. Provata."_ da parte di [slytherin_boyz](http://www.livejournal.com/users/slytherinboyz/);
>   * un [banner](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS_miintsbanner.jpg) rappresentativo della festa ad opera di [miints](http://www.nocturnealley.org/miints.livejournal.com);
>   * una [fanart ](http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y14/JulietaPotter/SWAS_ch9_dracoskirt.jpg)di Draco vestito come Pansy di [muchspork](http://www.nocturnealley.org/muchspork.livejournal.com);
>   * una [fanart ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v669/littlestar3x/Draco4.jpg)particolarmente porca (NC17) di Draco sotto il tavolo fatta da [Little Start3x](http://www.livejournal.com/users/littlestar3x/).
> 



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm, questo capitolo doveva essere dedicato con tanto ammmore ad [**Hikaru Ryu**](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=3478), che tra pochissimo compirà 19 anni *_____* ma ovviamente è successo ciò che non doveva succedere, ossia che ella l'ha già letto e commentato prima che io tornassi a casa e facessi in tempo a farle una dedica.. ç____ç me tapina! Per cui con sommo imbarazzo dedico ufficialmente e in ritardo (ma dai, almeno sul compleanno sono in anticipo ^^") questo meraviglioso capitolo a Letizia, ottima beta, scrittrice e personcina. Tanti baci e tanta vergogna a me! *:*

Harry si annoiava.

 

Aveva già fatto la sua parte di socializzazione, ed ora se ne stava in fondo alla stanza ad osservare il resto dei suoi compagni di classe. C'era ancora qualcuno sulla pista di ballo, che Harry evitava accuratamente dopo che Lavanda ce lo aveva trascinato per tre canzoni. Un maggior numero di persone indugiava attorno ai tavoli colmi di cibo, e più oltre nell'angolo in fondo alla stanza sembrava ci fosse una specie di gioco con le carte. Harry aveva valutato se unirvisi, ma era stato trascinato in una conversazione con Terry Boot  e ora probabilmente era troppo tardi. Quindi stava cercando piuttosto di trovare Ron, pur non avendo idea di dove potesse essere andato, e allo stesso tempo stava tentando di _non_ individuare la bionda testa di Malfoy tra folla dei i suoi coetanei.

 

Ovviamente, quando si cerca di proposito di _non_ fare una cosa, è inevitabile che quella cosa _accadrà_ comunque, per cui all’improvviso riuscì a vedere con la coda dell'occhio il Serpeverde incespicare verso di lui e-

 

Harry lo squadrò una seconda volta.

 

"'Sera, Potter!" disse allegramente Draco, sporgendosi in avanti fino ad invadere lo spazio personale di Harry. Questi arretrò, mezzo soffocato dall'alito alcolico di Draco.

 

"Malfoy! Cosa- Hai _bevuto_? Chi è che ha portato gli alcolici?! E dov'è la tua camicia? E-e le tue _scarpe_? E dove diavolo è il _reggiseno_ di Pansy?!" chiese Harry in rapida successione, mentre i suoi occhi si sgranavano sempre più alla vista del corpo flessuoso di Draco, che ora sembrava coperto solo dalla gonna che aveva indossato tutta la sera. "Dimmi che hai ancora addosso le tue mutandine," disse in tono implorante.

 

Draco ebbe l'audacia di _ridacchiare_ nella sua direzione, e si posò una mano sullo stomaco. Poi un'espressione confusa gli attraversò il volto e abbassò lo sguardo sulle dita che stava facendo scorrere sulla sua pelle nuda.

 

"Ehi, dov'è la mia camicia?!" gridò. Harry sospirò e si prese il tempo di notare quanto le guance del biondo sembrassero arrossate.

 

"Malfoy?" disse lentamente Harry.

 

"Potter?" ribatté Draco nello stesso tono, spalancando gli occhi.

 

"Che cos'hai bevuto?" proseguì Harry. Il Serpeverde si morse leggermente un labbro e guardò il soffitto per un momento.

 

"Whisky Incendiario!" dichiarò improvvisamente, incrociando le braccia attorno al petto nudo, e apparendo eccessivamente orgoglioso di se stesso. Harry pensò che sembrava piuttosto-

 

Ehm... niente. Pensava non sembrasse niente. Davvero, non aveva mai pensato all’aspetto di Draco. Assolutamente.

 

"E dove l'hai preso?" chiese in fretta Harry, tenendo gli occhi puntati sul viso di Draco.

 

"Lo ha portato Theodore," replicò prontamente l'altro. "E' per questo che è venuto, credo." Harry sospirò e increspò le labbra, dandosi un’occhiata attorno per vedere se qualcuno nella stanza stesse prestando attenzione a Draco Malfoy che vagava vestito solo della gonna. Non gli parve che nessuno li stesse osservando, ma aveva già fatto l'errore di pensarlo in precedenza.

 

"E i tuoi vestiti?" domandò stancamente Harry. "Hai una qualche idea di dove siano finiti?" Draco annuì rapidamente.

 

"Stavo giocando... uhm... a qualcosa. Un gioco. Un gioco di carte!" disse, e poi iniziò a tamburellarsi sul mento pensieroso. "Iniziava per 'P'...Porco? Parker?"

 

"Poker?"

 

"Ah! Proprio quello!" esclamò Draco schioccando le dita. "E' stata... uhm... Don? Dean? E' stata un'idea di Dean." Harry sbatté le palpebre, inclinando lievemente la testa di lato.

 

"Dean ha proposto di giocare a strip poker?" ripeté debolmente. Draco annuì di nuovo, sorridendo. "E tu hai davvero accettato di giocare?" Ci fu un altro vigoroso cenno di assenso. "Ma... Malfoy... Il poker è un gioco babbano." Draco abbassò il capo, e improvvisamente parve davvero sul punto di piangere.

 

"E' un gioco _babbano_?" chiese allo stesso modo di un bambino che non riesca a credere che il suo cucciolo sia appena morto.

 

"Eh," disse Harry impotente. Gli occhi di Draco si spalancarono drasticamente e il ragazzo indicò qualcosa alle spalle di Harry.

 

"Potteeeeeerrr!" gemette, prima di interrompersi bruscamente. Apparentemente decidendo che non gli piaceva come suonava, continuò invece con un "Haaaaarryyyyy! Harry, mandalo via! Non lasciare che mi si avvicini!" Confuso, Harry si voltò e sentì Draco che si aggrappava alle sue spalle. Seamus stava camminando verso di loro, sorridendo.

 

"Uh, c'è qualcosa che non va con Seamus?" chiese Harry, perplesso.

 

"Non voglio che mi trovi," disse Draco tagliente. "Non mi piacciono i _maschi_." E con prontezza avvolse le braccia strettamente attorno alla vita di Harry. Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo.

 

"Ehi, Seamus," lo salutò quando il ragazzo irlandese finalmente li raggiunse.

 

"Ciao, Harry. Ti stai divertendo stasera?" chiese. Harry arrossì, incolpando il calore del corpo alle sue spalle, e sentì Draco appoggiare il mento sulla sua spalla.

 

"Credo di sì," Harry scrollò le spalle impacciato. "E tu?"

 

"E' stato grandioso," disse Seamus con un cenno distratto della mano, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo per un breve momento. I suoi occhi ritornarono su Harry, e gli fece un sorriso. "Ho semplicemente pensato di avvisarti… Harry, sei sotto al vischio." Harry batté le palpebre e non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di comprendere a fondo quella frase prima che Draco lo spintonasse di lato e si mettesse davanti a lui, le braccia aperte in difesa.

 

"NON PUOI BACIARLO!!" praticamente ruggì il biondo, e parecchi dei loro compagni di classe nelle vicinanze che avevano fatto finta di non osservarli la smisero di fingere e rivolsero la loro completa attenzione sui tre ragazzi. Harry batté di nuovo gli occhi, guardò in su e batté le palpebre un'altra volta.

 

Era sicuro al novantanove per cento che quel vischio prima non ci fosse stato.

 

Scrutando tra la folla, individuò rapidamente Hermione, voltata innocentemente dalla parte opposta, e Harry capì all'istante che era stata una sua idea. Poi notò quante persone li stavano fissando, e si rese conto finalmente di cosa stavano aspettando tutti.

 

Harry arrossì. Posò delicatamente una mano sulle braccia sollevate e cercò di farlo girare, ma il biondo non ne aveva nessuna intenzione.

 

"Fatti indietro, Harry. Il maniaco qui vuole pomiciare con te e IO NON LO PERMETTERO’!" muggì Draco, lanciando a Seamus uno sguardo che avrebbe pietrificato chiunque. Il ragazzo irlandese semplicemente sorrise.

 

Harry si augurò disperatamente che il pavimento si aprisse e lo inghiottisse, e si chiese vagamente perché mai la Stanza delle Necessità non stesse rispondendo ai suoi bisogni.

 

"Malfoy," disse piano Harry, a denti stretti. Il ragazzo non rispose, così Harry sospirò e disse forte, "Malfoy!"

 

"Merlino, Harry, che diavolo vuoi?" piagnucolò Draco, girandosi finalmente a fronteggiare il Grifondoro a braccia conserte.

 

"Lascia stare Seamus; non è lui quello sotto il vischio con me, e _non_ vuole baciarmi."

 

"Ah ha, al contrario, signor Potter-"

 

"Seamus, _sta zitto_!" disse seccamente Harry. Il suo compagno Grifondoro gli strizzò un occhio e fece il gesto di chiudersi la bocca con una cerniera prima di ritornare tra la folla che stava continuamente aumentando. Persino i giocatori di poker si erano fatti strada barcollando attraverso la stanza e si appoggiavano ubriachi l'uno sull'altro mentre li osservavano.

 

Harry sospirò e afferrò gli avambracci di Draco, e le braccia del biondo ricaddero lungo i fianchi. Il Serpeverde lo fissava aggrottando le sopracciglia e le sue labbra erano serrate con aria irritata. "Non è Seamus che si suppone io debba baciare," precisò lentamente Harry, osservando la consapevolezza farsi strada lentamente negli occhi di Draco.

 

"Hai intenzione di baciarmi?" sussurrò sgranando gli occhi. Harry annuì. "Di fronte a tutta questa gente?" Lo disse come se l'idea lo spaventasse.

 

"Malfoy, _questa gente_ sono i nostri compagni di classe e la maggior parte di loro ci ha visto fare di peggio che un semplice _bacio_ ," disse Harry asciutto.

 

"Oh."

 

"Ok?" chiese Harry, sorridendo dolcemente. Draco fece un cenno di assenso, e Harry si sporse a baciare delicatamente le sue labbra. Si era preparato a dargli solo un bacetto veloce, ma le mani del biondo salirono e si serrarono su Harry mentre il suo intero corpo si inarcava contro quello del Grifondoro. Harry ingoiò il suo stesso ansito, serrando di colpo gli occhi , e aprì ansiosamente la bocca al suo partner ubriaco. La lingua di Draco incontrò la sua e immediatamente Harry sentì il sapore amaro dell'alcool che aveva bevuto in precedenza. Il gusto caldo e pungente del Whisky Incendiario gli riempì la bocca e fece vacillare i suoi sensi.

 

I due ragazzi si baciarono affamati, mentre il bruciore del liquore alimentava la passione e la spediva dritta dritta ai loro inguini, e prima di sapere quello che stava facendo, Harry sbatté Draco contro il muro in modo da poter divorare ulteriormente la sua bocca. Il biondo gemette e avvolse strettamente le braccia attorno al collo di Harry, e improvvisamente le sue gambe erano attorno alla vita di Harry, le caviglie incrociate dietro la sua schiena, e Harry dovette aggiustare rapidamente la sua presa per timore che l'altro li facesse cadere entrambi per terra.

 

"Malfoy!" sbottò spaventato, prima che la bocca di Draco calasse di nuovo sulla sua, ed Harry non poté fare nulla per evitare il modo in cui schiacciava il ragazzo contro il muro.

 

"Harry," mormorò Draco, sfiorando con veloci baci la bocca del Grifondoro. Alternava i baci al sussurrare il suo nome, e Harry avrebbe potuto giurare di vedere dei puntini danzargli davanti agli occhi mentre faceva scorrere la mano sulla pelle nuda di Draco. "...Harry..." Draco baciò di nuovo le sue labbra. "...Harry..." La sua bocca si mosse lungo la mascella del ragazzo. "...Harry..." Draco chinò la testa e baciò un lato del collo di Harry. "...Harry, Harry, HarryHarryHarry!" Draco gemette, sollevando la testa in modo da poterlo fissare dritto negli occhi verdi. "Oh Dio, scopami ancora, Harry," sussurrò, mentre socchiudeva gli occhi.

 

Harry non poté impedirsi di spalancare gli occhi drasticamente, e quasi lasciò cadere Draco sull'istante. "Ok...ok, Malfoy, penso che sia ora di metterti a letto," disse tremulo, allentando lentamente le gambe di Draco e districandole dai suoi fianchi. Gli occhi del Serpeverde si allargarono, e di nuovo sembrò che stesse per mettersi a piangere.

 

"Mi odi!" lo accusò, sporgendo all'infuori il labbro inferiore.

 

"No, ma tu odierai te stesso domani mattina," brontolò Harry. Non era così stupido da pensare che nessuno avesse sentito quello che Draco aveva appena detto. Solo una manciata di persone in prima fila aveva l’aria sbalordita, ma con tutto quel chiacchiericcio Harry era sicuro che la voce si sarebbe sparsa in fretta. Individuò Ron, che lo guardava nervoso, accanto ad un’Hermione dall'aria sorpresa. Harry fece una piccola smorfia; si era dimenticato di non averlo ancora detto all'amica.

 

Improvvisamente Blaise apparve accanto ad Harry, afferrando un braccio di Draco e mettendoselo delicatamente attorno alle spalle. "Ok, Potter, da qui in poi possiamo farcela noi," disse cercando di spostare il biondo. "Dove diamine sono Tiger e Goyle?"

 

"Stanno pulendo i tavoli e si assicurano che il cibo non venga sprecato," disse seccamente Pansy, apparendo anche lei dal nulla. Si trascinava dietro un Theodore Nott ubriaco fradicio (che sembrava aver perso la sua camicia, le scarpe e un calzino). "Potter, occupati dei tuoi Grifondoro sbronzi, noi portiamo questi due al dormitorio."

 

"NO!!" Draco gridò improvvisamente, spingendosi via da Blaise e crollando invece contro Harry. "No! Voglio stare con Harry, TU NON PUOI OBBLIGARMI AD ANDARMENE!!" Blaise roteò gli occhi e cercò gentilmente di riprendersi Draco.

 

"Giuro che è l'ubriaco più tragico che io abbia _mai_ visto!" borbottò. Draco si appiccicò ad Harry nonostante tutto, e Blaise ruotò gli occhi esasperato.

 

"Merlino, Potter, che cosa gli hai fatto?" gli chiese freddamente Pansy. "Non mi aveva detto che voi due avevate..." Scuotendo velocemente la testa, cambiò discorso, proseguendo con un "Beh, allora immagino abbiate fatto buon uso di questa stanza?" Harry arrossì puntualmente e non fu in grado di guardarla negli occhi.

 

"Lo riporto indietro io," si offrì sommessamente. Poteva sentire lo sguardo di Pansy su di sé.

 

"Perfetto,”disse brevemente, increspando un poco le labbra. "Blaise, tu prendi Theodore. Potter, seguili. Io non posso ancora andarmene."  Dando un'occhiata alla stanza, gli occhi di Pansy si fermarono su Hermione. "Granger!" la chiamò, e la ragazza li raggiunse rapidamente. Lanciò un veloce sguardo ad Harry e Draco, curvando le labbra in un ampio sorriso, prima di girarsi verso la Serpeverde.

 

"Sì, Pansy?"

 

"Abbiamo bisogno di far sgomberare gli ubriachi fuori di qui. Stupidi ragazzi, pensavano davvero che i professori non si sarebbero assicurati che non trasgredissimo le regole?" Hermione annuì, stringendo le labbra.

 

"Già, sono d'accordo. Ho Ron che porta fuori Dean. E dirò a Justin che è meglio che Zacharias ed Ernie se ne vadano. Ora, sul serio, Ernie è un Prefetto, cos'avrà avuto in testa? Non lo credo, ma nel gioco erano coinvolti anche dei Corvonero?" chiese. Pansy fece spallucce.

 

"C’era Micheal Corner per un momento ma...ma Anthony Goldstein lo ha trascinano via," disse Draco dal punto in cui la sua faccia era seppellita nella spalla di Harry. Fece un singhiozzo e poi sembrò addormentarsi in piedi lì dov'era. Harry arrossì di nuovo quando vide che Hermione li fissava.

 

"Certo, beh allora noi andiamo," disse rapidamente, trascinando con sé Draco mentre si dirigeva verso la porta. "Zabini, andiamo!" Blaise sollevò un sopracciglio in direzione delle due ragazze, sorrise compiaciuto e poi procedette a portare Theodore fuori dalla porta.

 

*  *  *

 

Riportare i due Serpeverde alla loro stanza risultò essere molto più complicato di quanto Harry avrebbe mai immaginato. Draco russava rumorosamente dal punto in cui la sua faccia era ancora posata contro Harry, e il Grifondoro cercava di alternare il portarlo di peso e il trascinarlo lungo le numerose rampe di scale. Blaise non aveva così tanti problemi perché lo stato di Theodore era completamente opposto a quello di Draco. Il Serpeverde aveva gli occhi spalancati e sorrideva, e mentre Harry era abbastanza certo di non averlo mai sentito pronunciare più di due parole in tutti gli anni passati a Hogwarts, Theodore ora stava riversando fuori l'intera storia della sua vita ai suoi due accompagnatori.

 

Quello fino ai sotterranei fu un viaggio molto lungo.

 

Nel tempo che ci misero ad arrivare, finalmente, Blaise si era dimenticato della presenza di Harry, oppure francamente non gli interessava e basta, e sputò fuori la parola d'ordine in modo che il muro scivolasse fino ad aprirsi per loro. Quando giunsero al dormitorio dei ragazzi del sesto anno, Blaise non perse tempo e scaricò Theodore su un letto, mentre Harry indugiava impacciato sull'entrata.

 

"Bene, Theodore, è ora di andare a letto!" disse Blaise ad alta voce sopra lo sproloquiare di Theodore. Il ragazzo stravolto tacque, scrutando Blaise con aria incredula.

 

"Lo è davvero?" chiese sospettoso.

 

"Sì, sì che lo è. Non è vero, Potter?"

 

"Ehm, sì, è decisamente ora di andare a letto!" concordò Harry. Gli occhi di Thedore si assottigliarono brevemente, e poi annuì e crollò all'indietro sul letto.

 

"Ok allora," borbottò, tirando senza entusiasmo le coperte. Blaise si piegò per togliergli le scarpe e le lanciò via. Dopo essersi assicurato di avergli rimboccato le coperte e che l'amico fosse pressochè addormentato, chiuse le cortine del letto e espirò rumorosamente.

 

"Finalmente," borbottò, girandosi verso Harry. "Oh, scusami. Il letto di Draco è quello contro il muro là in fondo," disse, con un cenno della mano. "Scaricalo lì e basta e possiamo andarcene."

 

"Davvero hai intenzione di rifare tutte quelle scale?" chiese Harry, portando Draco sul suo letto. Blaise si strinse nelle spalle, seguendolo a distanza.

 

"Mmmmh, Harry..." mugolò Draco non appena lasciò le braccia di Harry e giacque sul letto. Aprì gli occhi di scatto, e Harry dovette soffocare un gemito seccato.

 

"Torna a dormire, Malfoy," disse invece a bassa voce. Gli occhi del biondo si spalancarono mentre fissava Harry.

 

"Tu... tu non mi _abbandonerai_ qui, vero?" chiese.

 

"A letto, Draco. Hai bevuto come una spugna e io e Potter dobbiamo tornare alla festa, " disse Blaise al di sopra della spalla di Harry.

 

"Ma... ma... ma," cominciò a dire Draco, guardandosi attorno disperatamente. Harry fece per andarsene, ma Draco lo afferrò per un polso e lo tenne stretto. "Non _puoi_ andartene, Harry!" Harry sospirò.

 

"Puoi ritornare, Blaise. Starò qui finché non si addormenta di nuovo," offrì il Grifondoro. "Non dovrebbe essere una cosa troppo lunga..." borbottò. Blaise scrollò ancora le spalle, sorridendo sotto i baffi.

 

"Va bene allora. Notte notte, Potter!" gridò uscendo dalla stanza. La porta si chiuse dietro di lui.

 

"Siamo soli ora?" sussurrò Draco. Harry sospirò di nuovo.

 

"Vuoi metterti dei vestiti più comodi?" chiese, ignorando la domanda di Draco. Il biondo sembrò considerare la cosa, e poi scosse la testa. "Beh allora infilati sotto le coperte. E' ora di dormire."

 

"Dormirai con me?" Harry si immobilizzò bruscamente. Era la seconda volta quella sera che Draco gli chiedeva qualcosa del genere, e anche se sapeva che il Serpeverde era ubriaco fradicio, trovava ancora strano che continuasse a tirare fuori il discorso. "Harry!"

 

"Cosa? Oh, mi spiace," si scusò Harry imbarazzato quando vide Draco lanciargli stizzito un'occhiataccia perché lo stava ignorando.

 

"Ti ho chiesto se avresti dormito con me," gli ricordò Draco. Il suo labbro inferiore cominciò a tremare mentre spalancava gli occhi. "Mi odi. Non mi verrai neanche vicino!" lo accusò, e Harry lo assecondò subito.

 

"No! No no no, Malfoy, non è vero. Non ti odio," gli assicurò, sedendosi sul letto. Scalciò via le scarpe con aria distratta mentre parlava, rendendosi conto tardivamente che il suo cervello da sedicenne aveva immediatamente interpretato la frase 'dormi con me' in termini sessuali. Harry arrossì lievemente, desiderando di potersi prendere a calci. Draco lo osservò per un momento, e poi fece un cenno di assenso.

 

"Bene," disse, scivolando sotto le coperte. Riluttante, Harry fece lo stesso, giacendo innaturalmente immobile accanto all'altro ragazzo. Draco l'avrebbe ucciso il mattino successivo... "Harry?" Il Grifondoro rabbrividì quando il fiato caldo di Draco gli accarezzò un orecchio, e sentì il biondo stringersi a un suo braccio.

 

"Sì?" inspirò Harry, fissando in su verso il baldacchino scuro.

 

"Hai dimenticato di tirare le cortine," disse Draco assonnato. Harry sbatté le palpebre, e si staccò dal biondo in modo da potersi sedersi e chiuderle. Sentì Draco dimenarsi e spostarsi tutto intorno a lui, e quando guardò verso il basso vide che l'altro ragazzo stringeva tra le dita le mutandine di Pansy come se fossero spazzatura.

 

Harry deglutì, sentendo la bocca seccarsi improvvisamente, e cercò di respirare normalmente.

 

"Ti importa?" chiese Draco inconsapevole, lanciando le mutandine di lato. "Erano veramente strette e fastidiose." Harry scosse rapidamente la testa, ritornando a stendersi.

 

"Va bene," borbottò. Draco lo scrutò, e Harry si tolse gli occhiali in modo da tenere le mani occupate invece di giocherellare con le coperte. Li aveva appena appoggiati sul comodino quando la bocca di Draco si posò improvvisamente sulla sua, e a dispetto delle sue migliori intenzioni, Harry lo baciò istantaneamente a sua volta.

 

Draco si strappò via, con un profondo sospiro, e si raggomitolò attorno al corpo di Harry. Impacciato, Harry avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita del ragazzo, e in meno di un minuto Draco russava leggermente, usando il petto di Harry come cuscino.

 

Harry sospirò, tracciando in modo assente dei disegni sulla schiena di Draco, e combatté molto duramente per ignorare il membro semi-eccitato del biondo che gli premeva sul fianco.

 

"Ti odierai _così_  tanto domani mattina, Draco, " sussurrò, e poi chiuse gli occhi, scivolando lentamente nel sonno.

 

*  *  *

 

La consapevolezza giunse lentamente a Draco la mattina seguente. Sapeva di essere sveglio già prima di aprire effettivamente gli occhi, ma il suo letto era così comodo che non aveva alcuna intenzione di alzarsi. Mugolando piano, schiuse leggermente le palpebre e lanciò uno sguardo offuscato alle cortine del letto. Si sentiva come se avesse dormito con del cotone in bocca e il suo stomaco era nauseantemente sottosopra.

 

Non proprio il modo in cui avrebbe desiderato svegliarsi.

 

Sbadigliando, Draco stiracchiò le gambe e poi le braccia, notando tardivamente di non avere niente addosso. "Perché non ho la camicia?" borbottò tra sè e sè. Gli rispose un lieve grugnito, e improvvisamente Draco fu del tutto sveglio. Si tirò su rapidamente e si voltò sconvolto a fissare il fagotto sotto le coperte accanto a lui. Lo stava ancora osservando quando il fagotto si girò sulla schiena e rivelò di avere la faccia di Harry Potter. Gli occhi verdi si aprirono lentamente, battendo più volte, e Harry sbadigliò, coprendosi la bocca con la mano. Poi fece un profondo sospiro, aprendo completamente gli occhi, e fu colpito dallo sguardo sbarrato di Draco.

 

"Oh," disse bruscamente, lasciando ricadere la mano sul letto.

 

"Potter?" gracidò Draco incredulo. Harry parve imbarazzato. "Oddio," Draco si voltò, gli occhi ancora spalancati. Harry incrociò oziosamente le braccia dietro la testa, guardando Draco farsi scorrere nervosamente una mano lungo il petto nudo, e deglutire con forza. "Giuro su Dio, Potter, sarà _meglio_ che io abbia ancora addosso gli slip," disse pericolosamente Draco, evitando di guardare il Grifondoro.

 

"Non ce li hai," replicò Harry leggermente divertito. Draco emise un suono allarmato dal fondo della gola e rotolò fuori dal letto. Si appoggiò sulle ginocchia lì accanto, le cortine che gli cadevano attorno, come se stesse cercando di nascondersi da Harry. Poi guardò giù, sbalordito.

 

"Perché cazzo sto indossando una _gonna_?" chiese, chiaramente confuso. Harry ridacchiò.

 

"E' di Pansy," rispose. "Non ti ricordi?" Draco batté le palpebre.

 

"Oh." Poi i suoi occhi si allargarono, mentre comprendeva. "Oooh!"

 

"Ricordi?"

 

"Sì... sì, ora mi ricordo quella parte," disse lentamente Draco, tornando a sedere sul letto a fianco ad Harry, che si era seduto anche lui ed era appoggiato all'indietro sulla testiera. "Perciò... dov'è il resto dei miei vestiti?" Harry sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo al lenzuolo con cui stava giocherellando.

 

"Beh, eri in un tale stato di delirio che mi sono offerto di riportarti al dormitorio, dove ho proseguito devastandoti fino alle prime ore del mattino, quando sono tornati tutti i tuoi compagni di dormitorio. Non ti preoccupare, ti è piaciuto abbastanza."

 

Ci furono un paio di secondi di assoluto silenzio, e quando Harry finalmente alzò lo sguardo vide la faccia traumatizzata di Draco.

 

" _Sto_ _scherzando_ , spero che tu lo sappia." Draco lo guardò dubbioso. "Uhm, pronto? Sono un Grifondoro, ricordi?" disse Harry, sollevando le sopracciglia e indicandosi. Draco restò in silenzio, così Harry sospirando spiegò, "Stavi giocando a strip poker con altri ragazzi. Uhm, a dire il vero, ripensandoci non ho la minima idea del _perchè_ tu stessi giocando a strip poker con un gruppo di _ragazzi_..."

 

"Theodore non voleva condividere il suo alcool," disse lentamente Draco, mentre cominciavano a tornargli in mente brandelli di ricordi. "Non abbiamo iniziato la parte dello strip fino a quando non siamo stati tutti discretamente brilli." Draco si spostò, incrociando brevemente gli occhi di Harry prima che il suo sguardo gli cadesse in grembo. "Non ho addosso le mutande," disse con una specie di voce sconvolta. "Oh Dio."

 

"Oh, no, le hai tolte una volta che siamo tornati qui." Lentamente Draco si girò a guardare Harry, gli occhi sgranati. Harry sbatté le palpebre, e poi impallidì leggermente. "Nonononono," disse in fretta, gesticolando in modo inconsulto. "No, voglio dire, pensavi che fossero scomode e così le hai tolte prima di addormentarti."

 

"E tu hai semplicemente dormito accanto a me mentre io ero pressochè _nudo_?" chiese Draco, stringendo gli occhi. "Perché cazzo sei ancora nel mio letto, Potter?!" domandò.

 

"Beh, tu non mi lasciavi andare, _Malfoy_ ," replicò seccamente Harry.

 

"E allora?!" ribatté Draco alzando la voce. "Potevi andartene dopo che mi fossi riaddormentato!"

 

"Ti eri avviticchiato tutto attorno a me così avrei dovuto spostarti e tu ti saresti svegliato ancora una volta!"

"Potter, sono quasi del tutto certo che avresti potuto trovare un modo per andartene se l'avessi davvero voluto." Draco incrociò le braccia scontroso. "Ora tutti sapranno che sei qui e io cosa dovrei dirgli?" All'improvviso Harry sembrò sentirsi a disagio, e Draco sbatté gli occhi."Che cosa?" chiese velocemente. "Cosa? Che c'è? Cosa c'è di sbagliato, cos'è _successo_?"

"Beh..." cominciò a dire Harry, grattandosi la nuca. "Beh... eri ubriaco fradicio, sai..."

" _Che.Cosa.E’.Successo_?"

 

"Uhm..." Harry sospirò. "Ok, ieri sera me ne stavo in disparte ad un lato della stanza e tu sei praticamente barcollato fino a me... E, beh, improvvisamente c'era del vischio sopra alla mia testa... Penso ce l'abbia messo Hermione. Comunque, a quel punto io ti ho baciato-"

 

" _CHE COSA_?" strillò Draco, spalancando gli occhi inorridito. " _Perchè_ '?"

 

"Beh, perché tutti ci stavano _fissando_ -" Harry cercò di spiegare.

 

"Perché ci fissavano tutti?!" strillò Draco.

 

"Perché- Oh, fanculo Malfoy. _C’erano_ e basta. E così io ti ho baciato e poi tu hai iniziato a pomiciare con me seriamente-"

 

"No che non l'ho fatto!"

 

"Vuoi sentire il resto o no?" chiese nervosamente Harry.

 

"Vuoi dire che c'è dell' _altro_?"

 

"Uhm, sì. E va peggiorando."

 

"Oh Dio."

 

"Malfoy, lo sai quante volte l'hai detto questa mattina?" Draco strinse gli occhi, così Harry lasciò perdere velocemente. "Va bene, non importa. Così io ti stavo, uhm, baciando. Un sacco. E..." Harry arrossì, evitando di incrociare lo sguardo di Draco e girando i pollici. "E ti ho praticamente... sbattuto sul muro, e-e tu hai intrecciato le tue... gambe intorno alla mia vita-" Draco gemette e seppellì la faccia tra le mani. Harry guardò distrattamente le sue orecchie farsi rosa. "- e io mi sono tipo dimenticato che tutti gli altri erano ancora lì, fino a che tu non ti sei spostato e... e... ehaidettoOhDioscopamiancoraHarry," finì rapidamente. "E l'hanno sentito tutti." Draco sollevò la testa e fissò Harry, sotto shock.

 

"Stai mentendo," disse bruscamente. Harry scosse la testa lentamente.

 

"Malfoy, ti assicuro di _no_."

 

"Sì invece," insistette Draco, scuotendo la testa. Il suo sguardo sembrava folle. "Non ho- ...Non _potevo_ \- ...Potter, non... non mi è _piaciuto_ così tanto, perché avrei dovuto dire una cosa del genere? Che avrei voluto che tu lo... lo facessi _ancora_. E' semplicemente disgustoso!" Si fermò per un secondo, e poi continuò, "E non ti avrei mai chiamato 'Harry' oltretutto."

 

Harry sospirò, sporgendosi in avanti fino ad appoggiare il mento sulle mani. "Io lo farei ancora," ammise quietamente.

 

"Già, ci scommetto che lo faresti," disse seccamente Draco, incrociando le braccia.

 

"No, volevo dire che rifarei... il _passivo_ di nuovo..." disse Harry. Draco sbatté le palpebre.

 

"Lo faresti?" disse, arricciando lievemente il naso. Harry annuì.

 

"E lo faresti anche tu," aggiunse in un secondo momento.

 

"No che non lo farei!" ribadì Draco. Harry roteò gli occhi. "Sei tu il dannato finocchio della situazione, Potter, non io!"

 

"Oh, quindi _adesso_ ho il permesso di essere un _finocchio_?" chiese Harry divertito.

 

"Io... beh... non sono il tuo tutore, se vuoi essere gay allora manda tutti a fanculo e sii gay!" rispose Draco, muovendosi nervosamente e arrossendo un poco. Harry sorrise e si allungò sopra di lui.

 

"Sono gay, Malfoy," sussurrò Harry all'orecchio del biondo. Draco rabbrividì lievemente. "Vuoi scoparmi?"

 

"No," rispose all'istante Draco. Harry sorrise e baciò un lato della mascella di Draco, appena sotto l'orecchio.

 

"Sei sicuro?" chiese. Draco annuì, ed Harry depositò un altro bacio sul suo collo. "Cosa c'è di male? Non mi scoperai perché sono gay?" mormorò Harry, succhiandogli leggermente la base del collo. Draco gemette.

 

"Dio _Cristo_ , ti odio," gemette, girandosi a catturare la bocca di Harry con la sua. Harry rotolò sulla schiena, spingendosi sopra Draco, e il biondo si mise a cavalcioni della vita di Harry. "Non hai con te il lubrificante," puntualizzò Draco mentre faceva scorrere le mani al di sotto della camicia di Harry.

 

"Sì, beh..." Harry lo ignorò e alzò le braccia sopra la testa. Draco aveva appena cominciato a togliergli la camicia quando le cortine del letto si spalancarono di colpo, ed entrambi rimasero di sasso. Blaise li stava fissando in cagnesco, e seduti sul letto dietro di lui poterono vedere Tiger, Goyle e Theodore, che li fissavano taglienti.

 

"Potter, sono ancora ubriaco e ho le allucinazioni, vero?" chiese tranquillamente Draco.

 

"Ehm..." rispose Harry impotente.

 

"Sapete, posso sopportare di sentire i litigi, e magari anche parte dei baci," disse Blaise, "ma _scopare_ passa il limite."

 

"Non stavamo scopando," disse Draco in fretta.

 

"Beh, stavate per," disse Blaise, roteando occhi.

 

"No invece."

 

"Non stavate per farlo?" chiese Blaise, guardando verso Harry.

 

"Sì, in realtà sì," rispose quello, scrollando la testa.

 

"No invece!" insistette Draco. "Non lo abbiamo neanche mai fatto prima d'ora."

 

"Chiudi il becco, Malfoy," dissero Harry e Blaise contemporaneamente. Draco apparve estremamente offeso.

 

"Merlino, Draco, mettiti addosso dei vestiti," gemette Blaise, voltandosi e lasciando ricadere le cortine. "Il treno parte tra due ore. Potter, torna al tuo dormitorio, e Draco, ieri hai fatto le valige, vero? Perché tu e Pansy avete tutta quella merda da Prefetto da fare." Draco ed Harry si guardarono l'un l'altro imbarazzati, e dopo un momento il biondo finalmente si scostò.

 

"Già, dovresti metterti della biancheria prima di andare da qualsiasi parte," disse Harry, guardando il pene eretto di Draco, che si scorgeva davvero facilmente attraverso la stoffa sottile della gonna che aveva ancora addosso.

 

Le guance di Draco diventarono rosa, e il ragazzo strinse pericolosamente gli occhi.

 

"Harry!" esclamò Hermione quando il ragazzo finalmente attraversò il ritratto per la Sala Comune dei Grifondoro. "Era ora che tornassi. Ho un discorsetto in sospeso con te, signor- Harry, cos'è successo al tuo occhio?!" Harry sorrise imbarazzato.

"Uhm, Malfoy mi ha dato un pugno," disse, e Hermione sospirò prima di fargli un veloce incantesimo di guarigione. "Grazie."

"Dunque, non pensi di avere qualcosa da dirmi, Harry?" domandò caustica Hermione.

"Oh," Harry arrossì. "Già. Hermione... sono gay. " Ci furono un paio di secondi di pausa mentre l’amica batteva più volte le palpebre.

"Bene, sono felice tu sia riuscito ad ammetterlo, ma non mi riferivo a quello," disse alla fine. "Ron mi aveva già detto che pensavi di esserlo." Harry inarcò le sopracciglia.

"Sul serio?"

"Sì. Ma pensavo che avresti potuto degnarti di dirmi qualcosa riguardo Malfoy. Qualcosa che ha detto ieri sera...?"

"Oh quello," disse Harry, distogliendo lo sguardo. "Uhm... sì, è vero." Hermione strillò eccitata.

"Quindi ora state insieme?" chiese, sorridendo gioiosa.

"Certo che no!" esclamò Harry. Hermione si accigliò leggermente.

"Beh e perché no?"

"Solo... è complicato," rispose Harry, scacciandola con la mano. "Non dovresti star facendo tuoi doveri da Prefetto?"

"Se ne sta occupando Ron."

"Oh. Beh, vado ad accertarmi di aver preso tutta la mia roba. Verrai dai Weasley durante le vacanze?"

"Sì, sarò lì per Capodanno, quindi ci vedremo allora," gli disse Hermione.

"Perfetto," sorrise Harry.

*  *  *

Più tardi, mentre il terzetto Grifondoro trascinava i bagagli verso le carrozze, Harry scorse Draco venire avanti con Pansy, seguito da Tiger e Goyle che portavano tutti i loro bauli. Ron notò il suo sguardo e sorrise lievemente, dando una gomitata al fianco di Hermione e accennando con il capo ad Harry. Anche Hermione sorrise.

"Dovresti andare a salutarlo," disse dolcemente, e Harry si girò di scatto a guardarla.

"Chi?" chiese ingenuamente, anche se l'improvviso colore delle sue guance tradì che aveva capito di essere stato beccato. Hermione lo fissò piatta, e quando Harry spostò lo sguardo su Ron, gli venne rivolta la stessa occhiata. "No, ragazzi..." disse Harry implorante. "Non è come pensate. Davvero, io... Malfoy non mi considera in quel modo. E io non... uhm... noi non siamo-"

" _Harry_ ," lo interruppe Hermione. "Dovresti solo salutare un... un AMICO." Ron sbuffò e Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Non siamo amici. Lo ha detto lui stesso," mormorò Harry.

"E quando l'ha detto?" chiese Hermione incuriosita.

"Oh, appena prima di fare sesso per la prima volta," disse Harry distrattamente, con un cenno della mano. Stava osservando di nuovo Draco che portava i bagagli vicino alle carrozze tirate dai Thestral. Ron ed Hermione si fermarono entrambi ed Harry fece un altro paio di passi in avanti prima di realizzare che non erano più al suo fianco. "Che c'è?" chiese, girandosi a fronteggiarli.

"Amico, esattamente quante volte tu e Malfoy avete scopato?" chiese Ron. Harry fece una piccola smorfia e arrossì, sollevando lentamente tre dita. "Tre- Stai scherzando, _tre_ volte?" farfugliò Ron.

"Senti, ne parliamo in treno, ok?" disse Harry, e voltatosi riprese a camminare. Hermione ridacchiò quando vide che le sue orecchie stavano andando a fuoco.

Quando arrivarono alla stazione ferroviaria, Harry riuscì in qualche modo ad individuare di nuovo Draco tra la folla. Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi si fermò, appoggiandosi contro un muro e mettendosi le mani in tasca. Hermione si mise accanto a lui, seguita da Ron.

"Quanto dureranno le vacanze?" domandò Harry.

"Tre settimane," replicò Hermione. Draco stava parlando con Pansy e si preparava a salire sul treno. Harry sospirò.

"Merda," bofonchiò, e poi si diresse verso il biondo. "Malfoy!" gridò, sfrecciando attraverso un branco di Tassorosso. "Malfoy, fermo, aspetta un secondo!" Pansy e Draco si interruppero e si voltarono mentre Harry gli arrivava alle spalle. "Malfoy, avrei bisogno di parlarti," ansimò, mentre stringeva i pugni lungo i fianchi. "Ehi, Pansy," salutò coinciso.

"Potter," Pansy sorrise compiaciuta. Draco guardò Harry beffardo.

"La vuoi piantare?!" gli dissero contemporaneamente Harry e Pansy con un tono esasperato. Draco batté le palpebre e strinse le labbra.

"Che cosa vuoi, Potter?" chiese gelido.

"Parlarti." replicò Harry.

"Allora parla."

"In _privato_ , Malfoy?" Harry roteò gli occhi, sporgendosi ad afferrare il polso di Draco. Cominciò a trascinarlo via dal treno, ma Draco oppose resistenza.

"Potter, cosa diavolo stai cercando di fare?" sibilò "Pansy è _ancora qui_ -"

"Pansy sa che siamo andati a letto insieme, Malfoy," disse forte Harry, e numerosi studenti del primo anno boccheggiarono e lasciarono cadere i bagagli. "E' stata praticamente una sua idea, dopo tutto." Draco serrò gli occhi per l’imbarazzo, e Harry riuscì a portarlo fuori dalla folla degli studenti. Alle loro spalle Pansy sorrise, e si girò a parlare con Padma Patil che si era appena avvicinata per salire sul treno.

"Bene, mi hai fatto allontanare da tutti e nel frattempo hai fatto un'opportuna scenata," brontolò Draco quando lui ed  Harry girarono l'angolo, arrivando in una zona appartata. "Ora si può sapere che cazzo vuoi?" Harry si fermò, e Draco si appoggiò contro il muro alle loro spalle.

"Volevo assicurarmi che tu avessi chiare un paio di cose," disse Harry con cautela, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.

"Beh datti una mossa, il treno parte tra cinque minuti," disse seccamente Draco. Harry sospirò

"Bene," cominciò, voltandosi del tutto a fronteggiare il Serpeverde. Fece un passo in avanti e Draco sgranò gli occhi quando il ragazzo si sporse verso di lui e si appoggiò al muro, piantando le mani a ciascun lato della sua testa. "Primo... non ti odio più," disse lentamente Harry, incontrando lo sguardo di Draco. Il biondo aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma Harry proseguì, ignorandolo. "Secondo. Ho...ho deciso che sono senza dubbio gay." Draco storse il naso disgustato.

"Beh io senza dubbio _non_ lo sono." disse tremulo quando Harry si sporse ancora più vicino. "Mi piacciono le _ragazze_."

"Non hai mai fatto nulla con una ragazza," puntualizzò Harry.

"Appunto! Sono sicuro che mi piacerà molto di più!"

"Di più? Oh, così stai ammettendo che ti è piaciuto quello che hai fatto con me, allora?" Harry sogghignò. Draco evitò il suo sguardo.

"Non sto ammettendo niente,” disse altezzosamente, sollevando di poco il mento. "Inoltre, anche tu potresti preferire stare con una ragazza. Non hai mai nemmeno guardato un ragazzo oltre a me." Harry scosse la testa, con un sorriso sulle labbra.

"Mi è piaciuto un sacco baciare Seamus. Non dirmi che a te no." Draco aprì la bocca per obiettare, ma Harry lo ignorò e continuò velocemente, "e mi ha fatto schifo baciare Cho ed Hermione."

"Beh, quelle due non erano esattamente la scelta migliore, non è vero? Una cotta finita male e la tua migliore amica."

"Malfoy, sono _gay_. Non dovrebbe essere un problema per te, se mai per me. Quindi smettila di agitarti!" disse Harry divertito. Draco si accigliò.

"Il tuo tempo sta per scadere, Potter," fece sprezzante. "Non ce l'ho con te perché cerchi di evitarti di stare tre intere settimane dai Weasley, ma dovresti semplicemente fartene una ragione, così possiamo salire sul treno e andare."

"Ho un'altra cosa ancora da dirti," disse Harry, accigliandosi ma ignorando la battuta sui Weasley.

"Beh, avanti allora!"

"Va bene!" sbuffò Harry. Fece un bel respiro. "La terza cosa... la terza cosa è che..." Harry coprì la distanza che rimaneva tra lui e Draco, incrociando il suo sguardo attonito e sfiorando con le sue le labbra dell'altro ragazzo ad ogni parola che pronunciava. "Davvero tu... mi mancherai durante queste vacanze." La mascella di Draco si spalancò per la sorpresa, e Harry reclamò la sua bocca, approfittando del suo sbigottimento per infilarci dentro la lingua.

Il respiro di Draco si spezzò e lui gemette, avvolgendo con un gesto involontario le braccia attorno al collo di Harry. Il Grifondoro si appoggiò su di lui, le braccia ancora posate sul muro accanto al suo viso, e le lingue dei due ragazzi si intrecciarono ansiose. Harry sapeva che avrebbe potuto rimanere così per sempre, stringendo il corpo di Draco contro il suo e basta, ma sentì il treno fischiare e si strappò bruscamente dal biondo. Entrambi i ragazzi avevano il respiro pesante.

"Buone vacanze... Draco," sussurrò Harry, e dopo aver posato un ultimo casto bacio sulla bocca del ragazzo sbalordito, si girò e corse verso il treno.

*  *  *

“Penso che Potter abbia una cotta per me," dichiarò Draco a Pansy parecchi giorni di vacanza dopo. Natale non era ancora arrivato, e Pansy stava passando la giornata a Palazzo Malfoy mentre le loro madri chiacchieravano all'interno. Era primo pomeriggio, e i due prefetti Serpeverde stavano passeggiando nella tenuta dei Malfoy. Beh, non esattamente passeggiando, di per sé, dato che erano immersi nella neve praticamente fino al ginocchio, per cui in realtà la maniera migliore di porla sarebbe stato _arrancare_. "Ma davvero?" replicò Pansy, sorridendo lievemente. "Che sorpresa."

"E' tutta colpa tua, ovviamente," proseguì Draco, con un'aria infelice stampata sul viso. Era così da praticamente tutto il giorno.

"E' un problema così grosso? Io lo trovo abbastanza lusinghiero, in realtà."

"E' _ovvio_ che è un problema, Pansy. E' _gay_ ," sputò fuori Draco. "E' il Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto-Per- _Non_ -Continuare-Il-Nome-Dei-Potter-Perchè-Si-Fotte-Solo- _Ragazzi_."

"Magari ha un fratello a lungo disperso." disse Pansy in tono annoiato.

"Oh lo farebbe, soltanto per contrariarmi," brontolò Draco. Pansy alzò gli occhi al cielo e si gettò nella neve. Draco si voltò a guardarla. "Sei caduta?" chiese incuriosito.

"Di proposito, sì," rispose Pansy, allargando le braccia e spalancando le gambe. Draco la osservò mentre lo faceva ripetutamente: apriva e chiudeva le gambe, e trascinava le braccia contro i fianchi prima di portarle di nuovo in alto.

"Va bene, mi arrendo. Che diavolo stai facendo?" domandò Draco.

"Sto facendo un angelo di neve, è ovvio," ribatté Pansy, continuando con i sui movimenti.

"E perché _mai_ lo staresti facendo?"

"Perché mi _piace_ ," replicò seccamente Pansy. "Lo facevo con mio padre quando ero piccola."

"Beh, smettila. E' imbarazzante," borbottò Draco.

"Non c'è nessuno tranne te."

"Cos'hai, cinque anni? Solo i bambini fanno gli angeli di neve." Draco roteò gli occhi e incrociò le braccia, così da avere una scusa per ficcarsi le mani sotto le ascelle. Faceva maledettamente _freddo_ là fuori.

"Draco, noi _siamo_ bambini," disse Pansy in tono esasperato. L’amico ebbe davvero l'audacia di riderne.

"Già, bella questa, Pansy. Non penso di essere più un _bambino_ da quando avevo nove anni…"

"E che cazzo, Draco!" imprecò Pansy, lanciandogli una manciata di neve mentre si rialzava. "Porca miseria, abbiamo _sedici_ anni! SIAMO. ANCORA. DEI. BAMBINI!!" urlò. Draco battè le palpebre di fronte al suo scoppio d'ira, spazzolandosi via assentemente dalla veste la neve con cui lei l'aveva colpito. "Sono stanca di tutto questo, Draco. Sono _così. maledettamente. stanca_. Sono stanca dei Mangiamorte, sono stanca dei Babbani, dei Mezzosangue e dei _Purosangue_. Sono stanca di quel cazzo di Signore Oscuro e dei suoi folli piani che fanno gettare ad Azkaban i nostri genitori. Sono stanca di tutte queste meschine _provocazioni_ e _risse_ tra undicenni solo perché sono in Case diverse-”

"Non c'è nulla di male in un po' di rivalità, Pansy-"

"Non sto parlando di RIVALITA', Draco, sto parlando di battaglie senza quartiere tra bambini che non hanno neanche un'idea tutta loro in testa. Preferisci ignorarlo, lo so, ma sai quante risse ho dovuto interrompere quest'anno? Non siete solo tu e Potter, sai. Metti vicini un Grifondoro e un Serpeverde e sono come cane e gatto. E' _patetico_."

"E allora? Cosa c'entra," chiese Draco irritato. "I Grifondoro sono un branco di-"

"Merlino, sta' _zitto_!"  esclamò Pansy. "Mio Dio, vorrei soltanto essere un’adolescente normale, a volte. Normale in un mondo in cui uno _psicopatico_ malvagio e infuriato non cerchi di uccidere un bambino di un anno, fallisca, e poi fallisca le dieci volte successive in cui prova a farlo ancora."

"Sono d'accordo. Se Potter fosse morto la prima volta noi non dovremmo avere nulla a che fare con questo casino-"

"Per l'amor del cielo, Draco! Non è colpa di Harry!"

" _Harry_?" ripeté Draco incredulo, storcendo il naso.

"Sì, _Harry_. Che dopo tutto _è_ il suo nome. E non è stato il primo a iniziare tutta questa merda. Cazzo, Draco... soltanto... oh, lascia stare," disse Pansy stancamente, crollando di nuovo nella neve. "Lasciami solamente essere una bambina normale per un momento, va bene? Se ho voglia di fare un cazzo di angelo di neve allora farò un cazzo di angelo di neve! Dovresti provarla ogni tanto, tutta questa cosa di 'essere bambini'," disse, scrutando in su verso il biondo. "Perché alla velocità a cui stai invecchiando, sarai un uomo anziano prima che ci diplomiamo ad Hogwarts."

"Penso che tu ti stia comportando in maniera infantile e immatura," borbottò Draco.

"Bene! Perché sai una cosa? _Dovrei_ esserlo!" gridò Pansy. "Sedici anni, Draco. Ecco quanti anni abbiamo. Siamo ancora a scuola, dobbiamo ancora prendere i nostri M.A.G.O., non abbiamo l'età...santo Dio, non possiamo nemmeno fare magie al di fuori di Hogwarts!" A sentire ciò Draco si incupì, stizzito. "Quindi datti... una bella calmata e goditi la vita per un po’, lo faresti? Flirta con Potter, fai un angelo di neve, _goditi_ il fatto di essere giovane finché puoi!"

"Non posso farlo, Pansy," disse seccamente Draco, fulminandola. "Fintanto che mio padre è in galera devo essere l'uomo di casa-"

"Oh, per amor di Merlino," disse Pansy agitata, coprendosi la faccia con le mani. "Non sei neanche a _casa_ per nove mesi l'anno. Sono sicura che tua madre se la cava _perfettamente_ quando non ci sei."

"E' stata da sola soltanto per _quattro_ mesi," precisò Draco. Pansy roteò gli occhi e si spostò su una nuova porzione di neve per fare un altro angelo. Chiudendo gli occhi, si permise di rilassarsi, godendosi l'improvviso silenzio, dato che sembrava che Draco non stesse parlando. Dopo un momento udì un lieve rumore scricchiolante; il suono di qualcuno che cammina nella neve profonda. Sentì la presenza di Draco accanto sè prima ancora di aprire gli occhi e dargli un'occhiata, vedendolo disteso sulla neve qualche metro più in là. Era accigliato, ma Pansy poteva dire dalle sue guance arrossate che aveva preso a cuore quello che lei gli aveva detto.

"Non è così difficile, no?" chiese, sorridendo dolcemente. Draco la osservò con la coda dell'occhio mentre muoveva impacciato braccia e gambe.

"La neve rovinerà il mio cappello," disse in tono pratico. "La pelliccia si inzupperà tutta e si infeltrirà."

"Quel cappello è orribile in ogni caso," sorrise Pansy, voltandosi in modo da appoggiarsi su un gomito e osservando Draco. "Te ne regalo uno più bello a Natale." Draco rise e smise di muovere le braccia e le gambe e invece incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

"Suppongo che potrei provare tutta questa cosa di 'essere bambino’, come l'hai messa tu," disse lentamente. "Suona promettente."

"Dovresti provare anche la parte dell' _avere una storia con Potter_ ," fece Pansy con leggerezza. Draco si accigliò.

"E' un deficiente. Non mi piace."

"Mhmm."

"E in ogni caso a me non piacciono i ragazzi."

"Sicuro."

"Non mi piacciono!"

"Quante volte sei andato a letto con Harry?"

"Uhm... mai?" Pansy inarcò un sopracciglio nella sua direzione. "Oh, va bene. E' stata l'unica-...tre volte..." Il secondo sopracciglio di Pansy si sollevò, andando a raggiungere il primo.

" _Tre_ volte?" ripeté, sorpresa. Draco arrossì.

"Beh la prima volta mi ha fatto piuttosto schifo, capisci..." ammise imbarazzato. Pansy continuò a fissarlo per qualche secondo, e poi all'improvviso fu a cavalcioni sui fianchi di Draco e premette la bocca con la sua.

Draco strabuzzò gli occhi e un suono sorpreso di protesta gli fuoriuscì dal fondo della gola. Le sue mani volarono alle spalle di Pansy e il suo primo pensiero fu quello di sbatterla giù.

Il suo secondo pensiero fu _perchè_?

Ora, lui e Pansy erano amici da quelli che sembravano secoli. Era andata con lui al Ballo del Ceppo, anche se, bisogna riconoscerlo, in quegli anni aveva avuto una leggera cotta per lui. E Draco lo sapeva. Ma non ne era venuto fuori niente e Draco aveva creduto che a Pansy fosse passata. Dal momento che ora lo stava baciando, però, forse non era questo il caso. E davvero, Pansy non era una brutta ragazza. Magari non era la più bella del suo anno, ma era abbastanza carina. Perché Draco non avrebbe dovuto cercare di mettere in piedi qualcosa con lei? O tentare per lo meno di farsi una botta e via o qualcosa del genere?

Decidendosi in fretta, Draco tolse le mani dalle spalle di Pansy per avvolgerle attorno alla sua nuca e la trasse più vicina a sè. La sua bocca si aprì sotto quella di lei e le loro lingue si incontrarono timidamente, spedendo un breve brivido lungo la schiena di Draco. Davvero, non era troppo-

 _Sbagliato_.

Draco rabbrividì di nuovo, mentre da qualche parte in fondo alla sua testa prendeva coscienza del fatto che il tremito non era dovuto alla neve, e non era perché Pansy si stava lentamente strusciando su di lui. Ignorando tutto ciò, Draco cercò di approfondire il bacio, intrecciando le loro lingue e premendo il corpo di Pansy ancora più vicino al proprio.

_Sbagliato sbagliato sbagliato._

Non assomigliava per niente al baciare Harry. Cazzo, non assomigliava nemmeno al baciare _Seamus._ Il seno di Pansy era morbido e cedevole contro il suo petto, dove Harry sarebbe stato tutto angoli lisci e duri. Ritraendosi velocemente dal contatto, Draco premette gentilmente indietro la parte superiore del corpo di Pansy, e la ragazza si spostò in modo da essere inginocchiata sul biondo praticamente sedendoglisi in grembo.

Draco fece correre la mano lungo il fianco di Pansy, cercando disperatamente di perdersi nel bacio. Le sue mani incontrarono il soffice rigonfiamento dei fianchi di Pansy-

_Sbagliato._

\- e cercò di farla scendere su di sè a sfregarsi contro di lui. Per qualche ragione fu uno shock quando non sentì nessuna decisa, dura lunghezza premersi contro il suo inguine, e invece c'era di nuovo quella _morbidezza_ -

_SBAGLIATO._

\- così Draco cercò di abituarsi a questo. Si immaginò di spingersi in lei, penetrare il suo calore bagnato e... e... e non gli fece alcun effetto e Draco cominciò davvero ad andare in panico, così ripensò a quella notte in cui Pansy aveva dovuto spogliarsi davanti a tutti e cercò di immaginarsi a massaggiare quelle- ... _succhiando_ i suoi...- ....cercò di immaginare di coprirle i seni con le mani-

_SBAGLIATO SBAGLIATO SBAGLIATO._

\- e il pensiero gli fece rivoltare lo stomaco, e prima di rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo, spinse via Pansy con un rantolo rumoroso e cominciò ad inspirare profondamente, cercando di calmare il respiro.

"Oh Dio," gemette, coprendosi la faccia con le mani. "Cazzo... _CAZZO, maledizione_!"

"Draco?" chiese timidamente Pansy, toccando lievemente il ragazzo sulla spalla. "Draco, va tutto bene?" Il biondo si ritrasse al suo tocco, allungando le mani davanti a sè come per evitarla.

"Non farlo. Solo... non farlo, Pansy," disse infelicemente, gli occhi sbarrati e l'aria spaventata. Infatti, pensò Pansy scrutandolo, sembrava assolutamente terrorizzato.

"Draco, tesoro, cosa diamine c'è che non va? Guarda, mi dispiace, ho solo pensato che io... beh... Beh, è stato definitivamente tanto brutto quanto immaginavo. Come baciare mio fratello, o qualcosa del genere," ridacchiò Pansy nervosamente. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata che Draco avrebbe reagito in _quel_ modo. "E' stato così anche per te? Ti sembrava di baciare tua sorella e basta?" Draco scosse la testa, mentre faceva ancora profondi, rapidi respiri.

"Cioè, intendi come... come molto disagio e niente passione?" chiese tremante.

"Sì! Esattamente quello," replicò Pansy, sorridendo. Draco gemette.

"No, è stato un milione di volte peggio," gracchiò. "Avrei perfino potuto... Io non... Non c'era _niente_. Non stavo nemmeno pensando che quella fossi _tu_ , stavo solo... stavo _cercando_ , giuro, giuro che ci stavo provando," farfugliò Draco, "continuavo a pensare a... al _sesso,_ o a vederti nuda, o anche solo a _sentire_... io... cazzo, è stato come... è... è solo che sei così..." Draco si interruppe, rilasciando il fiato in un singhiozzo tremulo, e sbottò, "sei così una _ragazza_ e mi ha fatto _schifo_!" Pansy batté le palpebre mentre Draco si attirava le ginocchia contro il petto e ci seppelliva la faccia. "BLEAH,  _CAZZO! Cazzocazzocazzocazzocazzo_!"

Pansy sospirò, avvicinandosi all'amico e abbracciandolo da dietro. Il suo seno si premette contro la schiena del ragazzo, e il primo irrazionale pensiero che volò attraverso la mente di Draco fu che, _cazzo_ , non gli piaceva nemmeno che le ragazze lo _abbracciassero_ perché se ci fosse stato Harry dietro di lui in quel modo, non ci sarebbe stato nessun tipo di.... di _barriera_ tra di loro visto che la linea piatta e liscia del petto di Harry si sarebbe premuta completamente contro Draco e lui avrebbe potuto godere del calore confortante di un altro corpo giusto quel _tanto_ più vicino al suo.

...

Merda.

Era un cazzo di _finocchio_. 

"Oh Dio!" esclamò di nuovo Draco, serrando gli occhi.

"Draco, va tutto bene," cercò di rassicurarlo Pansy, ma il biondo non ne aveva nessuna voglia.

"No, davvero no, Pansy," borbottò dentro alle ginocchia.

"Tesoro, non c'è nulla di sbagliato nell'essere gay." Il tremito di Draco lentamente si fermò, e lasciò andare un lungo respiro.

"Ma... ma invece c'è. Deve esserci! Io non posso... io non posso essere _gay_. Sono l'unico erede dei Malfoy; devo produrre _un altro_ erede Malfoy per portare avanti il nome!" disse Draco disperatamente. "Non posso... non posso semplicemente alzarmi e dimenticarmi della mia famiglia per avere un torrido _affaire_ con il peggior nemico di mio padre!" Pansy sospirò.

"Draco, credo che tuo padre potrebbe risentirsi se sapesse che pensi che il suo peggior nemico sia un ragazzino di sedici anni," disse asciutta. "E in ogni caso, non è una proposta di _matrimonio_. Sarà solo un piccolo divertimento per il resto dell'anno o qualcosa del genere."

"Perché stai parlando di Potter?" chiese Draco, irritato. "Non è neanche lui il problema. Il punto della cosa è che se io sono gay, allora non mi sposerò e non sarò in grado di avere figli e coprirò di vergogna l'intera famiglia e quando mio padre uscirà da Azkaban mi diserederà e-"

"Draco," lo interruppe Pansy, "Non verrai ripudiato. E non è che sei malato. _Puoi_ ancora avere figli. Magari puoi fare un... un matrimonio _combinato_ o qualcosa del genere. Non è la fine del mondo."

"Beh, ci va dannatamente vicino," bofonchiò Draco, spostandosi in modo da sedersi a gambe incrociate. Cominciò a giocherellare con la sua veste, e Pansy sospirò, allentando finalmente la stretta su di lui.

"Stai bene?" chiese.

"No," ribatté Draco. Guardò Pansy sospettoso. "Mi hai baciato apposta?" chiese, stringendo gli occhi. Pansy sogghignò.

"Il mondo potrebbe non saperlo mai,” replicò con innocenza. Draco la fissò torvo.

"Ti odio."

"Lo so, caro. Ti voglio bene anch'io."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fanart:**
> 
>   * per voi un [delizioso Draco seminudo](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v463/serasarahhhh/SWAS_ch10_drunkdraco.jpg) ad opera di [Gokuryuuha](mailto:gokuryuuha@hotmail.com);
>   * una [fanart ](http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y14/JulietaPotter/harryxdracovi1.jpg)del loro bacio da parte di [cacell](http://cacell.deviantart.com/);
>   * [qui](http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y14/JulietaPotter/SWAS_ch10_blaise.jpg) il povero Blaise che interrompe la coppietta fatta da [muchspork](http://www.livejournal.com/users/muchspork/1781.html) (il testo in inglese riprende il dialogo del brano);
>   * [Harry e Draco alla stazione del treno](http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y14/JulietaPotter/atthestation.jpg) di [eromonnede](http://www.livejournal.com/users/eromonnede/);
>   * [il bacio di addio](http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y14/JulietaPotter/SWAS_ch10_lastkiss.jpg) di [chesza](http://www.nocturnealley.org/chesza.livejournal.com).
> 



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco a voi il nuovo capitolo. Buona lettura!!!

Una settimana dopo che Draco aveva avuto la sua sconvolgente rivelazione, anche Harry ebbe per caso un'illuminazione.  
   
Il Natale con i Weasley era stato meraviglioso. La maggior parte della famiglia si era riunita per le vacanze, con la considerevole eccezione di Percy, che nessuno nominava, e Bill, che non era stato in grado di liberarsi dal lavoro ma aveva promesso di farsi vedere  per Capodanno. Rivedere i gemelli era stato divertente, e Harry non poté impedirsi di desiderare che fossero ancora ad Hogwarts.  
   
I giorni di vacanza passarono più velocemente di quando ad Harry sarebbe piaciuto, ma fu contento di vedere di nuovo Hermione quando arrivò la vigilia del nuovo anno.  
   
Fu anche piuttosto felice di vedere Bill, che era spuntato assieme a Fleur quasi immediatamente dopo Hermione.  
   
L'illuminazione di Harry avvenne in un qualche punto durante la cena, anche se non avrebbe dovuto esserne così sorpreso. Gli era sempre piaciuto Bill, fin dalla prima volta che lo aveva incontrato, prima del suo quarto anno. E più tardi, quell'anno, avere lui e la signora Weasley che facevano il tifo per lui durante la terza prova era stato un enorme sollievo. E davvero, pensò Harry mentre beveva dal suo bicchiere, la prima parola che aveva pensato quando l'aveva visto non era stata che quell'uomo fosse _figo(*)_? Harry non poté evitare che lo sguardo continuasse a cadergli su Bill per tutto il pasto, e alla fine durante il dessert gli venne in mente che stava fissando Bill nello stesso modo in cui lo fissava Hermione. E lei aveva lo stesso sguardo negli occhi che aveva Ron mentre osservava desideroso Fleur.  
   
Harry si strozzò di colpo mentre il suo succo di zucca finiva nel condotto sbagliato, e ci vollero entrambi i suddetti amici che gli battevano forte sulla schiena perché fosse in grado di respirare di nuovo.  
   
"Harry, cos'è successo poco fa?" gli chiese Hermione più tardi quando lei, Ron e Harry furono seduti nella stanza di Ron. "Hai ancora l'aria di uno che ha visto un fantasma, o qualcosa di simile."  
   
"Harry vede fantasmi tutto il tempo, che cosa c'entra questo con tutto il resto?" chiese Ron confuso. Hermione sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
   
"Modo di dire babbano," disse, liquidando la domanda con un cenno e concentrandosi su Harry. "Harry, _cosa c'è che non va?"  
_    
Al ragazzo ci vollero un paio di secondi per rispondere, mentre sedeva lì con un'espressione sbalordita in faccia, ma alla fine sputò fuori "Sono gay," con un tono quasi di soggezione. Hermione e Ron sedevano tranquilli, aspettando con impazienza il resto, ma quando non si aggiunse nessuna spiegazione, si scambiarono uno sguardo.  
   
"Uhm, Harry," disse lentamente Ron. "Lo sappiamo. Ce l'hai già detto."  
   
"No," Harry scosse la testa lievemente, "no, voglio dire, sono _davvero_ gay. Non solo... solo - Come l'avevi messa, Ron? Malfoy-sessuale?" Hermione sbuffò e Ron sorrise.  
   
"Sì, era proprio così. Aspetta...Intendi dire..?" la sua voce si affievolì mentre fissava Harry, che annuì lentamente.  
   
"Sono attratto... solo dai ragazzi... in generale," dichiarò a bassa voce. "O almeno così credo."  
   
"E come l'hai capito?" chiese Hermione, interessata. Harry parve imbarazzato, e si grattò impacciato il collo.  
   
"Beh," cominciò a dire, concentrandosi su Hermione in modo da poter evitare di guardare Ron, "Stavo... fissando... beh, Bill... e..." Hermione sorrise immediatamente.  
   
"E' stupendo, non è vero?" disse con entusiasmo. Harry si morse lievemente un labbro, arrossendo, e annuì. Ron gemette.  
   
"Argh, Harry!" si lamentò, storcendo il naso. "Non sei obbligato a trovare attraenti i miei _fratelli!_ "  
   
"E' molto più che attraente," disse Hermione, sorridendo apertamente. Ron la guardò scontento.  
   
"Lo è davvero, Ron," aggiunse Harry esitante. "Suppongo di averlo sempre pensato... Solo... i suoi capelli! Loro... loro-"  
   
"Ti implorano di farci passare le dita attraverso?" completò scaltra Hermione. Harry rise.  
   
"Già!" esclamò. "E adoro il suo orecchino. E' perfetto!"  
   
"Hai visto i suoi bicipiti?" chiese Hermione ansiosa. "Gesù, saranno probabilmente duri come rocce."  
   
"Mhmm, e probabilmente ha anche degli addominali fantastici, " meditò Harry.  
   
"E ha gli occhi più belli-"  
   
"Lo so! E' come se quando ti sta guardando non vedesse _niente_ altro nella stanza-"  
   
"OH MIO DIO, CHIUDETE IL BECCO!" urlò improvvisamente Ron. "No no no, mi _rifiuto_ di ascoltare _tutti e due_  farneticare su quanto bello sia mio _fratello!_ " Harry ed Hermione si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso, prima di scoppiare entrambi a ridere. "Merlino, sembrate un branco di dannate _ragazzine_ ," continuò a borbottare Ron, e questo fece solo ridere ancora di più i suoi amici.  
   
"Oh, s-scusa, R-Ron," cercò di dire Harry tra le risate. "E' solo... lui è-"  
   
"Non mi interessa che cos'è," gridò Ron, il che fece ricominciare di nuovo a ridere Hermione ed Harry. Ron sospirò, incrociando le braccia, e aspettò che si calmassero. Quando finalmente lo fecero, chiese in tono irritato, "Avete finito?" Entrambi annuirono. "Perfetto. Ok, Harry, ecco cosa non capisco. Hai detto che credi di aver sempre pensato che Bill fosse... attraente?"  
   
"Penso di sì," rispose Harry, annuendo.  
   
"Beh, l'hai incontrato prima del quarto anno," precisò Ron. "Ma avevi una cotta per Cho quell'anno."  
   
"Il punto di Cho," lo interruppe Hermione, decidendo di introdurre la sua modesta opinione, "è che è piuttosto... mascolina. Non nell'aspetto!" aggiunse velocemente, quando Harry aprì la bocca per protestare. "Ma pensaci su. La prima volta che l'hai notata davvero è stato durante una partita di Quidditch, non è vero? E come si può sembrare carini e femminili in un'uniforme di Quidditch?"  
   
"Avevo trovato che avesse un viso molto carino!" disse Harry in tono offeso. Hermione roteò gli occhi.  
   
"Era semplicemente uno dei ragazzi, ma più femminile! Non ti cambi nella stessa stanza delle tue compagne di squadra?"  
   
"Beh... facciamo la doccia in stanze diverse..."  
   
"Non è quello che ti ho chiesto! Ascolta, sto solo dicendo che mentre sei sul campo o durante un gioco o qualcosa del genere, le ragazze della tua squadra sono solo altri compagni di squadra!"  
   
"Certo che lo sono!" intervenne Ron, accigliandosi un poco. "Non possiamo trattarle da ragazze sul campo, ci ucciderebbero! Bisogna trattare tutti allo stesso modo."  
   
"Esattamente!" esclamò Hermione. "Così Cho la prima volta che l'hai vista era solo un altro giocatore. Dubito fortemente che tu ti sia innamorato di lei per il suo _aspetto marcatamente femminile_." Harry si accigliò mentre ci pensava.  
   
"Ma... ok, quello era il terzo anno. Ma io ho provato ad invitarla al Ballo del Ceppo, al quarto anno!"  
   
"Sì," disse lentamente Hermione. "Ma ci andava già con-"  
   
"Cedric," disse a bassa voce Harry. "Perché si è innamorato di _lei_? Era abbastanza bello da poter avere qualsiasi ragazza volesse- Oh Dio." Gli occhi di Harry si sbarrarono, ed Hermione sorrise.  
   
"Ron, _tu_ pensi che Cedric fosse bello?" chiese maliziosamente.  
   
"Eh," il naso di Ron si storse. "Come cazzo faccio a saperlo?" Hermione guardò verso Harry con le sopracciglia sollevate.  
   
"Balle," borbottò Harry, sembrando turbato. "Pensi che fossi geloso di _lui_?" Hermione alzò le spalle.  
   
"Potresti esserlo stato," disse. "Perché quando hai finalmente avuto un'opportunità con Cho l'anno scorso... non è andata molto bene, no?" Harry strinse le labbra.  
   
"Beh voleva sempre parlare di _Cedric_ \- cazzo!"  
   
"E quando l'hai baciata..." disse lentamente Ron, finalmente arrivandoci.  
   
"L'hai potuto descrivere solo come _bagnato_ ," concluse Hermione trionfante.  
   
"Stava piangendo!" esclamò indignato Harry.  
   
"Amico, un bacio è un bacio," disse Ron, ridendo lievemente. "Dovrebbe esserti piaciuto almeno un po'."  
   
"Così... così state cercando di dirmi che sono _sempre_ stato gay?" chiese Harry incredulo.  
   
"Hai piantato in asso Parvati al Ballo del Ceppo," sottolineò Ron. "Una delle ragazze più carine del nostro anno e tu le hai completamente tirato pacco-"  
   
"Disse il ragazzo che non guardò _due volte_ Padma," ribattè Harry. Ron arrossì e lanciò una rapida e furtiva occhiata ad Hermione, che li guardava divertita. "Ma di nuovo, sappiamo tutti quale ragione c'era sotto a _questo_ ," aggiunse Harry sogghignando. Il rossore di Ron si intensificò.  
   
"Harry, tesoro, il punto è che la maggior parte delle persone non _diventa_ gay," disse dolcemente Hermione, sporgendosi a dare un buffetto sul ginocchio del ragazzo. "Così sì, probabilmente sei sempre stato più attratto dai ragazzi che dalle ragazze, ma non hai mai avuto l'occasione di rendertene davvero conto." Harry si accigliò  
   
"Wow," disse quietamente Ron, guardando l'amico scivolare da seduto a steso di schiena sopra al letto. Il ragazzo si coprì la faccia con le mani e gemette rumorosamente.  
   
"Va tutto bene?" chiese piano Hermione. Harry annuì, continuando a coprirsi la faccia.  
   
"E' solo... un po' troppo da accettare," disse con voce soffocata. "Voglio dire, una cosa è ammettere che mi piace Draco-"  
   
"Oh, così adesso è _Draco_?" borbottò Ron.  
   
"- ma è totalmente diverso realizzare che probabilmente non mi piacerà mai nessuna ragazza." Hermione gli batté sul ginocchio di nuovo, e i tre sedettero in un confortevole silenzio per alcuni minuti.  
   
"Quindi hai spedito a Draco un regalo di Natale?" chiese infine Hermione, la mano ancora posata sul ginocchio di Harry. Ron la fissava con un sopracciglio inarcato, ma sembrava che Harry non avesse notato che era lì.  
   
"No," replicò, la voce ancora ovattata. Poi spostò le mani e scrutò Hermione con curiosità. "Perché avrei dovuto farlo?"  
   
"Perché," rispose Hermione esasperata, "sarebbe stata una cosa carina da fare. E sono sicura che Draco avrebbe apprezzato. " Ron sbuffò.  
   
"Dici?" chiese Harry dubbioso.  
   
"Oh, non dirmi che ci stai davvero pensando?" gemette Ron.  
   
"Beh, è un po' tardi per Natale, non credi? Ovvio che non ci sto pensando!" gli assicurò Harry.  
   
"Potresti mandargli una cartolina di Capodanno," suggerì Hermione. Harry e Ron la fissarono attoniti.  
   
"Si mandano cartoline a Capodanno?" domandò Harry, battendo le palpebre. Ron alzò le spalle.  
   
"Oh, forza! Sarà divertente!" esclamò Hermione, saltando giù dal letto per rovistare tra il materiale scolastico di Ron. Il rosso lanciò un'occhiata ad Harry, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo al ragazzo. "Dove hai le pergamene, Ron- ah! Trovata!" Emerse trionfante con un rotolo di pergamena e una piuma. "Ora dobbiamo solo pensare a cosa scrivere."  
   
"Hermione, lui non è una ragazza," disse Harry, osservando l'amica sistemare tutto il necessario per scrivere attorno a lei. "Davvero non penso che apprezzerà così tanto una... una _lettera d'amore_ , come, per dire, Lavanda, o Parvati." Hermione gli lanciò un'occhiata veloce, così aggiunse in fretta, "O tu!"  
   
"Non sarà una lettera d'amore," disse frettolosamente Hermione, picchiettandosi la piuma sul mento. "Gli scriverai qualcosa di semplice. Hai presente, _Buon anno, Draco! Non vedo l'ora di incontrarti quando la scuola ricomincerà!_ " Ron e Harry fecero una smorfia.  
   
"So che _io_ non vorrei mai ricevere una lettera così," borbottò Ron. Hermione sospirò esasperata.  
   
"Beh allora cosa pensi che dovrebbe scrivere?" soffiò.  
   
"Che ne dici di niente," suggerì Ron, "dal momento che prima di tutto Harry non gli manderà alcuna lettera!"  
   
"Harry?" chiese Hermione, ignorando Ron. Harry la fissò pensieroso per un paio di secondi, e poi finalmente emise un lungo sospiro e si sedette.  
   
"Dammi la pergamena," disse stancamente, e Hermione gliela passò sorridendo. Harry ci pensò un po' su, poi fissò la pergamena per un lungo momento prima di scribacchiarci tutto ad un tratto due frasi, e poi la restituì. Hermione roteò le pupille.  
   
"E' tutto?" chiese. Harry annuì, così lei, stringendo le labbra, vagliò quello che aveva scritto. Aggrottò la fronte. " _Intendevo davvero quello che ho detto alla stazione. Spero che tu abbia passato delle buone vacanze. -H._ Tutto qui? Era una tale scocciatura firmare col tuo nome per intero? E cos'hai detto alla stazione?"  
   
"Sono abbastanza sicuro che saprà dire chi è 'H'," disse Harry asciutto. "E quello che gli ho detto non sono affari tuoi." Ron ed Hermione sbatterono gli occhi, fissandolo. "Davvero, niente di importante." Rimasero ancora in silenzio. Harry cominciò ad agitarsi. "Non è... non vuol dire nie..." la sua voce si affievolì, e lui si contorse sotto l'esame minuzioso dei suoi due amici, capitolando alla fine. "Gli ho solo detto... che mi... sarebbe mancato," disse Harry imbarazzato. Hermione strillò eccitata, stringendo insieme le mani, e Ron morì di vergogna.  
   
"E in risposta ti ha dato un pugno, spero?" chiese.  
   
"Io uh... veramente non gli ho dato occasione di rispondere," rispose Harry arrossendo. Ron alzò gli occhi al cielo e Hermione strillò di nuovo.  
   
"Sei troppo dolce, Harry," sorrise, arrotolando la lettera di Harry. "Ad ogni modo, penso sarà più che sufficiente per Draco. Ed è il pensiero che conta, comunque, giusto? Ron, dammi un nastro." Ron si accigliò, ma fece come gli era stato detto. Frugando nei cassetti, ne venne fuori con un nastro rosso dall'aspetto maltrattato, e lo passò ad Harry.  
   
"Uhm," Harry guardò verso Hermione, e poi di nuovo il nastro, "non... non penso che un nastro _rosso_ sia una buona idea."  
   
"Mi spiace così tanto," disse Ron sarcastico, incrociando le braccia. "Fammi tirare fuori il mio campionario e potrai sceglierne uno diverso!"  
   
"Che colore preferiresti, Harry?" domandò Hermione.  
   
"Non è che per caso ne hai uno... uno verde, ce l'avresti?" chiese Harry speranzoso. Ron gemette per l'ennesima volta e crollò di faccia sul letto. Hermione ridacchiò, scostandosi i capelli dal viso.  
   
"Vado a chiederlo a Ginny," si offrì, e poi uscì decisa dalla stanza. Ron si girò a guardare Harry, tenendolo d'occhio per un paio di secondi.  
   
"Harry, lo sai che non mi dà assolutamente fastidio, vero?" chiese. Harry sbatté le palpebre.  
   
"Lo so," rispose.  
   
"No, voglio che tu sappia che _veramente_ non c'è nessun problema. Sei il mio migliore amico, e nulla lo cambierà mai. Anche se le cose funzioneranno col Furetto, o perfino se, Dio ce ne scampi, tu andassi a convivere con uno dei miei fratelli," Ron si sedette, sorridendo un poco. "Siamo sempre stati a disposizione l'uno dell'altro-"  
   
"Tu più di me," lo interruppe Harry, diventando leggermente imbarazzato. Stava sorridendo anche lui. "Ti ho trascinato in più guai io-"  
   
"Ah, abbiamo solo avuto qualche disavventura lungo la strada," Ron fece un cenno di diniego verso Harry, ora sorridendogli. "Il fatto che siamo ancora migliori amici significa qualcosa, non pensi?" Harry annuì, ficcando le mani sotto le proprie cosce e lasciando penzolare i piedi giù dal letto. Ron mise un braccio attorno alle spalle di Harry. "E niente lo cambierà mai, ok?" Harry annuì ancora, con un ampio sorriso. Non si era reso conto di essere leggermente preoccupato per questo fino a che il sollievo non era scorso in lui alle parole di Ron.  
   
"Grazie, Ron," disse a bassa voce. Ron gli strinse brevemente il braccio prima di lasciarlo andare.  
   
"Solo... non raccontarmi i dettagli della tua vita sessuale, ok?" disse Ron, ridendo. Harry ridacchiò.  
   
"Ok," concordò. Hermione riapparve sulla soglia con un nastro verde stretto in pugno.  
   
"Trovato!" esclamo. Sia Harry che Ron le sorrisero.  
  

*  *  *

 

  _Draco, tesoro, sai che ti vorrò bene in ogni caso?_

"Draco?"

_Tu fa' quello che hai bisogno di fare. Tuo padre ha fatto le sue scelte, e non è che io sia particolarmente d'accordo o in disaccordo con esse...solo...non voglio che tu finisca...  
Come lui?   
Non voglio che tu **rimpianga** niente..._

"...Draco?"

_Sei mio figlio. Il mio solo e unico, prezioso bambino. Per favore... Per favore non lasciarmi... Non abbandonarmi come ha fatto tuo padre!  
Non ti ha **abbandonata** , ha combattuto per le sue convinzioni-   
E guarda dov'è finito! Il Signore Oscuro **non** è **più** quello di prima. Ti voglio bene e non voglio che ti accada nulla.   
Così ti aspetti che io segua il sentiero della codardia?_

"Draaaacooo..."

 _...Ti vorrò bene in ogni caso..._  

"DRACO!"  
   
" _Che cosa c'è?"_ scattò Draco, rigirandosi nel suo sedile fino a guardare Pansy. La ragazza sollevò le mani sulla difensiva.  
   
"Woha, scusa! E' solo che... eri completamente perso nei tuoi pensieri. E ti stai gingillando così tanto con quella pergamena che sembra che stia per cadere a pezzi," disse Pansy, sembrando preoccupata. "Va tutto bene? Generalmente non sei così silenzioso." Draco si accigliò, voltandosi a guardare il finestrino mentre il paesaggio scorreva via.  
   
"Sono preoccupato per mia madre," ammise, ficcando la suddetta pergamena in una tasca della veste.  
   
"Abbiamo lasciato la stazione venti minuti fa, come puoi essere preoccupato per lei?" chiese Pansy. Draco alzò le spalle.  
   
"Solo... una sensazione." La porta del loro scompartimento si aprì e Blaise entrò deciso con Tiger e Goyle alle sue spalle, gli ultimi due ragazzi con le braccia piene di dolci presi dal carrello. "Non potevi aspettare che arrivasse qui?" domandò Draco quando Blaise si lasciò cadere sul sedile al suo fianco. Il ragazzo sorrise, strappando uno Zuccotto di Zucca a Goyle e mordendolo.  
   
"Nah, ho fame adesso," disse. "Theo sta arrivando con le bevande." Non appena lo disse, la porta scivolò di nuovo a lato fino ad aprirsi ed entrò Theodore, seguito da Millicent. Draco tornò a guardare dal finestrino.  
   
"Indovina in chi ci siamo imbattuti?" disse Theodore mentre si sistemava sul sedile. Blaise lo guardò.  
   
"Chi?"  
   
"Tu chi pensi?" Millicent sogghignò. "Chi altro sarebbe davvero degno di essere nominato?" Gli occhi di Pansy si accesero.  
   
"Avete visto Potter?" chiese eccitata. La mano di Draco volò inconsciamente alla sua tasca. Millicent annuì.  
   
"Stava gironzolando per gli affari suoi; ci ha detto che Weasley e la Granger si stavano già dedicando ai loro doveri di Prefetti, " disse la ragazza. "Un sacco di cazzate, se me lo chiedi."  
   
"Gli avete parlato?" domandò Draco, distogliendo lo sguardo dal finestrino per puntarlo su Theodore. Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle.  
   
"Mi ha chiesto quanto male mi hanno fatto stare i postumi della sbornia quel sabato," disse.  
   
"Ha anche detto che lui e Theo dovrebbero vedersi ogni tanto, dato che conosce praticamente l'intera vita di Theo, e Theo non sa praticamente nulla di lui," aggiunse Millicent, sogghignando. "Sei un ubriaco davvero loquace, giusto, Theodore?" tubò sarcastica. Theodore la guardò torvo, incrociando le braccia, e Blaise scoppiò a ridere.  
   
"Non riuscivo a zittirlo!" esclamò. "Eri così dannatamente seccante!"  
   
"Meglio essere loquaci che possessivi," intervenne Pansy, sorridendo. Accanto a lei Draco si accigliò, mentre le guance prendevano un leggero colore rosato.  
   
"O loquace _e_ possessivo," la corresse Blaise, e tutti nello scompartimento iniziarono a ridere. Il cipiglio di Draco si intensificò.  
   
"Non è colpa di Draco se è un ubriaco geloso e inveente," disse ad alta voce Tiger. Tutti si interruppero, girandosi a guardarlo. Dopo tutto, non era che lui e Goyle fossero troppo stupidi per contribuire alla conversazione... semplicemente di solito non lo facevano. "Voglio dire, togliete a Greg la sua birra e lui comincerà a tirare pugni a chiunque sia nelle vicinanze. Sono semplicemente fatti così."  
   
"Grazie, Tiger, per questo fondamentale quadro della situazione," disse Draco sarcastico, dopo un paio di secondi di silenzio. Tiger annuì, e Draco raggiunse la tasca tirandone fuori la pergamena che stava osservando prima. Ce l'aveva solo da un paio di giorni, ma era già logora e piena di pieghe per tutte le volte che l'aveva spiegata ancora e ancora.  
   
"Draco, che cos' _è_ quella cosa?" chiese finalmente Pansy, allungandosi in un tentativo di strappargliela. Draco la sollevò fuori dalla sua portata.  
   
"Non che siano affari tuoi," replicò, "ma è una lettera."  
   
"Una lettera?" ripeté Blaise. "Da parte di chi?"  
   
"Come ho già detto," Draco lo guardò storto, "non sono affari tuoi."  
   
"E' di Haaaaaarry?" chiese Pansy con voce cantilenante. Draco la guardò con scherno.  
   
"Oooooohh, Draco! E' Potter che ti manda lettere d'amore?" chiese Millicent, sorridendo.  
   
"No!" disse con veemenza Draco. "Ovvio che no! Perché, vi ha detto qualcosa a riguardo?"  
   
"Riguardo alla lettera che non ti ha spedito?" Theo sorrise compiaciuto. "No, ma ha chiesto dov'eri."  
   
"Davvero?" chiese Draco senza intenderlo. Poi arrossì. "Voglio dire- Quel coglione, che cazzo gliene frega di me? Penso stia diventando un po'... un po' ossessivo."  
   
"Disse il ragazzo che ha probabilmente letto quella lettera duecento volte," bofonchiò Blaise. Draco gli tirò un pugno sulla spalla e Blaise cominciò a ridere.  
   
"Fottuto Potter," sputò fuori Draco, spingendo di nuovo la lettera nella sua tasca e incrociando le braccia.  
   
"Beh, pare che a fotterlo tu sia piuttosto bravo, non è vero?" chiese Millicent  inarcando un sopracciglio. Draco farfugliò indignato, e Pansy arrivò in suo soccorso, ridacchiando.  
   
"Andiamo, dolcezza," disse, prendendolo per un braccio e trascinandolo verso la porta. "C'è una riunione di Prefetti a cui dobbiamo presenziare."

 

La riunione fu noiosa come sempre. In seguito, Pansy bighellonò un poco, e Draco non si rese conto del perché fino a quando non rimasero nella stanza solo lui, Pansy e i Grifondoro. Si accigliò.  
   
"Granger!" disse Pansy contenta, correndo verso l'...amica? Draco fece una smorfia. Era questo quello che erano ora?  
   
"Pansy, ciao!" fece Hermione, suonando semplicemente felice. "Come sono andate le tue vacanze?"  
   
"Noiose," rispose Pansy, scuotendosi via i capelli dalla faccia. "E le tue?"  
   
"Tutto bene. Molto meglio una volta che sono andata dai Weasley." Hermione si guardò alle spalle, facendo un cenno verso l'amico. "Ron, vieni a salutare!" Ron si avvicinò, sembrando almeno altrettanto irritato di quanto lo era Draco.  
   
"Ciao," disse lentamente, quasi con cautela. Hermione sospirò, e lei e Pansy si scambiarono un'occhiata che mise Draco molto a disagio.  
   
"Bene, io e la Granger andiamo a fare un giro di ronda," disse allegramente Pansy. Gli occhi di Draco e di Ron strabuzzarono.  
   
"Che cosa- Hermione!" esclamò Ron.

"Pansy, una cosa è cercare di sistemarmi con Potter," disse Draco pericolosamente, "ma se pensi che io voglia avere qualcosa a che fare con _Weasley_ -"  
   
"Ehi, il sentimento è reciproco, Furetto!"  
   
"Oh, fottiti, Donnola!"  
   
"Ragazzi!" li interruppe brusca Hermione, e Ron e Draco le lanciarono uno sguardo offeso talmente identico che non poté evitare la risata che le gorgogliò dalle labbra. Pansy sorrise al suo fianco.  
   
"Sul serio, non pensate che sia di gran lunga il momento di lasciarci alle spalle le nostre differenze?" chiese.  
   
" _Hermione_ ," disse Ron, mettendosi una mano sugli occhi. "Odio essere d'accordo con _Malfoy_... ma... chi _siete_ voi due? Il corpo di pace per adolescenti di Hogwarts?"  
   
"Oh, questa è un'idea, Granger!" disse Pansy eccitata. "Potremmo fondare un club."  
   
"Potresti iniziare a chiamarla _Hermione_ ," brontolò Ron. Pansy alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
   
"Perfetto allora, _Hermione_ , vogliamo andare?" chiese prima di uscire dallo scompartimento. Hermione sorrise e fece un breve cenno a Ron prima di seguire l'altra ragazza.  
   
Questo lasciò i due ragazzi in uno stato di silenzio imbarazzato, mentre le loro facce assunsero un'aria incredula.  
   
"Non posso credere che ci abbiano semplicemente _abbandonato_ ," bofonchiò Ron. Draco sogghignò mentre la mano scivolava alla tasca.  
   
"Più in fretta la facciamo finita meglio è," disse seccamente, praticamente balzando verso la porta. Ron lo seguì da lontano.  
   
"Allora ti è arrivata la lettera di Harry?" chiese con disinvoltura. Draco si voltò così velocemente che inciampò nella sua veste e sbatté sul muro. Ron sbuffò.  
   
"Che lettera?" domandò frettolosamente Draco, allontanandosi dal muro. Ron inarcò un sopracciglio nella sua direzione.  
   
"Quella che Harry ti ha spedito," ripeté asciutto. Draco distolse lo sguardo, accigliandosi, e poi fulminò Ron.  
   
"Ti dice _tutto_?" chiese retoricamente, facendosi scorrere una mano tra i capelli.  
   
"Certo, " replicò Ron. " _Tutto_." C'era qualcosa nel modo in cui lo aveva detto che fece battere gli occhi a Draco e osservarlo meglio. La sua fronte si aggrottò.  
   
"T... tutto?" chiese insicuro. Ron sogghignò.  
   
"Tuuutto!" confermò. Draco imprecò.  
   
"Porca merda!" sputò, chiudendo le mani a pugno.  
   
"E così ti è arrivata la lettera, allora?" disse Ron, sorridendo compiaciuto.  
   
"Potrebbe essere," tagliò corto Draco, incrociando le braccia. "Ma che te ne frega?"  
   
"Cosa me ne frega?" Ron si accigliò. "Senti, sono sicuro che non ho bisogno di dirti che è il mio migliore amico, giusto?" Il ragazzo si avvicinò, e Draco si rese conto troppop tardi che ora era involontariamente intrappolato contro il muro. Lanciò uno sguardo omicida al Grifondoro, irritato dal fatto che il rosso fosse tanto più alto di lui. "Quindi se fai qualsiasi cosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ , per ferirlo-"

"Ron?" qualcuno li interruppe, e gli occhi di Draco si sbarrarono mentre Ron arretrava rapidamente.  
   
"Ehi, Harry," disse innocentemente Ron. Draco fissò dritto davanti a lui, rifiutandosi di guardare il nuovo arrivato. Harry avanzò, fissando interrogativo Ron.  
   
"Che cosa stavi-" Poi vide Draco, e si interruppe bruscamente. "Draco," boccheggiò, e nonostante tutto gli occhi di Draco furono subito calamitati su di lui.  
   
Non si era mai sentito prima così a disagio in presenza di Harry.  
   
"Beh, penso che continuerò la mia ronda," disse Ron ad alta voce. Nessuno degli altri due ragazzi lo degnò di un'occhiata, così scrollò le spalle e si allontanò lentamente lungo il corridoio, fischiettando. Harry fece un passo verso Draco, che in risposta cercò di appiattirsi sul muro.  
   
"Draco," disse ancora Harry. Il biondo inspirò. "Hai-"  
   
" _Sì_ , ho ricevuto la tua dannata lettera!" scattò  Draco, senza volerlo. Harry batté le palpebre e arretrò di mezzo passo, e all'improvviso Draco si scoprì a sporgersi verso di lui. "Aspetta!" Entrambi i ragazzi si fermarono, il braccio di Draco sospeso a mezz'aria, prima che lo lasciasse ricadere contro il fianco. "Ho ricevuto la tua lettera," disse di nuovo, gentilmente. Aggrottò la fronte. "Anche se era un po' corta."  
   
"Volevo solo che sapessi che ti stavo pensando," sorrise Harry impacciato. "Non sono un tipo di molte parole."  
   
"Bene," sorrise Draco compiaciuto, incrociando le braccia. "Perché se mi avessi mandato fiori e poemi li avrei gettati nel fuoco." Harry alzò un sopracciglio.  
   
"Quindi vuol dire che _non_ lo hai fatto alla mia lettera?" chiese divertito. Draco batté le palpebre, stringendo le labbra.  
   
"Potrei non averlo fatto," disse, appoggiandosi con la schiena al muro. Harry gli fece un sorriso raggiante. "Non che io l'abbia incorniciata o che," aggiunse velocemente Draco.  
   
"Certo che no," sorrise soddisfatto Harry. "Quindi... come sono andate le vacanze?"  
   
"Sono state... interessanti." replicò Draco, distogliendo lo sguardo. Non poteva credere che fossero passate tre settimane dall'ultima volta che aveva visto Harry. La maggior parte dei giorni erano stati insopportabilmente lunghi avendo solo sua madre come compagnia.  
   
E se Harry non lo baciava entro i prossimi cinque secondi...  
   
Draco sobbalzò, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre e chiedendosi da dove venisse quel pensiero.  
   
"E... come sono state le tue?" domandò. Harry scrollò le spalle.  
   
"Divertenti. Sono andato di nuovo a trovare i fratelli più vecchi di Ron. Ne conosci qualcuno?" Draco scosse la testa. "Ah, beh, Bill è incredibilmente in forma-" gli occhi di Draco scattarono verso Harry e si restrinsero "- ma sta uscendo con Fleur Delacour. Del Torneo Tremaghi. Te la ricordi?" Come poteva Draco _non_ ricordarsela? I suoi compagni di dormitorio avevano sbavato su di lei per mesi-  
   
Un momento.  
   
Draco si accigliò. Non era così? Lui non aveva guardato due volte la semi-veela, anche se i suoi amici non la finivano di parlarne.  
   
Dannazione, odiava scoprire tutti quei piccoli segnali che avrebbero dovuto indirizzarlo a qualche conclusione molto tempo prima.  
   
"Beh, buon per _Bill_ ," strascicò Draco.  
   
"Già..." mormorò Harry, spostandosi impacciato. Si fissarono per un paio di secondi silenziosi, e all'improvviso si stavano baciando, le bocche che si incontravano affamate e le lingue intrecciate assieme mentre le loro mani si aggrappavano alle vesti allentate. Nessuno dei due ragazzi era sicuro di chi dei due si fosse mosso per primo, ma non aveva importanza mentre si spingevano più vicini, ognuno disperando la vicinanza con l'altro, mentre succhiavano e si assaggiavano e si godevano quella che sembrava la prima volta che si baciavano dopo _anni_..  
   
Una porta che si apriva da qualche parte lungo il corridoio li fece separare frettolosamente.  
   
"Non possiamo farlo qui," disse rapidamente Draco, e poi pensò al perché prima di tutto volesse proprio farlo da una qualsiasi parte. Ma per una volta disse a quella parte del suo cervello di andarsene a fanculo.  
   
"Già," annuì Harry. "C'era uno scompartimento vuoto più indietro. Vieni. "Il breve pensiero che balenò nella mente di Draco fu che, _porco cazzo_ , stava per fare sesso su un _treno_ , ma ignorò anche quello e si permise di farsi trascinare giù per il corridoio.  
   
Harry sporse la testa in tre diversi scompartimenti prima di trovarne finalmente uno vuoto. Sbattendo la porta dietro di sè, spinse senza tante cerimonie Draco contro il muro, baciandolo all'istante. Draco fece un coraggioso tentativo di tenere distante il ragazzo per almeno due secondi, dopo di che stava gemendo e avvolgendo un braccio attorno al collo di Harry, sottomettendosi a quel calore e a quell'umidore insaziabili che erano così Harry.  
   
Era duro ammettere quanto esattamente gli fosse mancato tutto ciò...  
   
Draco fece scorrere l'altra mano lungo il petto di Harry, cercando di togliergli la veste mentre l'altro ragazzo lo aiutava impaziente, facendo scivolare il tessuto lungo le sue spalle al meglio che poteva senza interrompere il bacio. Draco sorrise contro le sue labbra.  
   
"Avevo sentito che fare sesso non fa altro che renderti circa venti volte più eccitato poi," mormorò quando finalmente Harry si tirò indietro in modo da poter lavorare con i piccoli bottoni della camicia di Draco. "Ma non ci avevo mai creduto davvero."  
   
"E ci credi ora?" chiese Harry, facendo correre le mani giù per il liscio e piatto petto di Draco. Il biondo chiuse gli occhi e gettò la testa all'indietro contro il muro, deglutendo mentre Harry gli baciava freneticamente il torace, la lingua che sfiorava provocatoria un capezzolo.  
   
"Sinceramente, non mi sono mai masturbato così tanto a casa mia prima d'ora," ammise, i respiri che cominciavano già a diventare corti ansiti. "Ho sempre paura che mia Madre mi scopra. Questa volta il pensiero non mi ha... non mi ha dissuaso." Harry alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e ridacchiò.  
   
"Dai Weasley trovare un posto privato per un ammonto decente di tempo è dannatamente vicino all'impossibile," disse mentre si raddrizzava. Il Grifondoro sorrise compiaciuto, ruotando i fianchi contro quelli dell'altro ragazzo per dimostrargli la sua eccitazione piuttosto evidente. "Dunque ora che finalmente abbiamo un po' di privacy, abbiamo parlato a sufficienza, eh?"  
   
Con questo Harry reclamò di nuovo le labbra di Draco, facendo scivolare oltre la sua lingua per esplorare finalmente, _finalmente_ la bocca dell'altro ragazzo in maniera adeguata. Draco gemette, spingendosi contro Harry, e approfondì ulteriormente il bacio. Stettero così per qualche tempo, le lingue che scivolavano sensualmente l'una sull'altra e i fianchi che si sfregavano insieme mentre Harry avvolgeva strettamente un braccio attorno alla vita di Draco, desiderando di prolungare quel momento il più a lungo possibile. Le sue mani erano bollenti sulla pelle di Draco, e il biondo gemette di nuovo fondendosi nell'altro ragazzo, perdendosi nelle sensazioni di Harry che si stringeva bisognoso contro di lui, l'odore fragrante della sua pelle e dei suoi capelli, che assaltava i suoi sensi almeno quanto lo stava facendo la sua lingua.  
   
Draco fece scivolare le sue mani sotto al bordo della camicia di Harry, tracciando il contorno dei muscoli appena definiti del suo addome. Il respiro di Harry si spezzò e il ragazzo si tirò indietro, facendo battere gli occhi a Draco, perplesso. Tuttavia la sua confusione non durò molto perché in quel momento Harry si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia e spinse Draco a ridosso del muro. Le mani lavorarono veloci sulla cintura  e sulla cerniera del Serpeverde, e in un batter d'occhio la bocca calda e bagnata di Harry stava, oh _cazzo_ , circondando il suo uccello.  
   
Boccheggiando, Draco si spinse avanti in modo da potersi seppellire in quel _calore_. Harry ridacchiò attorno al suo membro, e le vibrazioni che partirono dal fondo della sua gola spedirono scosse di piacere lungo la schiena di Draco.  
   
"Oh Dio, _cazzo_ , Potter!" ansimò, gettando la testa all'indietro contro il muro. I suoi piedi scivolarono più in là separandosi, allargando la sua posizione, e Harry si premette più vicino così da poterlo prendere tutto in bocca. Draco ansimò ancora, intrecciando le mani nei capelli indisciplinati di Harry mentre l'eccitazione si raccoglieva nel suo inguine e buon _Dio_ , come aveva fatto a sopravvivere senza di questo per tre settimane?  
   
"Ti piace?" chiese Harry attorno alla punta di Draco, anche se la risposta era evidentemente ovvia. Integrò la domanda con un veloce vorticare della lingua, che ridusse Draco a gemere di frustrazione e desiderio prima che Harry ridacchiasse di nuovo e muovesse su e giù la testa, succhiando e facendo scorrere la lingua lungo la parte inferiore della sua erezione. "Hai una qualche idea di quante volte ho fantasticato di fartelo mentre eravamo in vacanza?" chiese, e Draco gemette per l'ulteriore perdita di contatto.  
   
"Ah... beh allora... finiscila di parlare... e comincia a s-s-succhiare, Potter..." ansimò Draco, andandogli incontro involontariamente con i fianchi.  
   
Harry obbedì molto volentieri, inghiottendolo fino alla base e sentendo il suo pene contrarsi quasi dolorosamente nella prigione dei suoi pantaloni quando Draco emise un basso lamento gutturale.

Niente, decise rapidamente Harry, era tanto erotico quanto succhiare un Draco Malfoy vigoroso ed estremamente duro.  
   
Dopo di questo fece un rapido lavoro sul Serpeverde, facendo vorticare la lingua sul glande, poi affondando la testa in avanti prima di tornare indietro succhiando, ancora e ancora e ancora mentre oscillavano avanti e indietro assieme al treno. Draco gemette, spingendo quasi di continuo i fianchi incontro alla bocca dell'altro ragazzo fino a che non poté _sopportarlo_ un momento di più e sentì quello che gli parve come se tutti i muscoli del suo corpo si fossero bloccati e poi contratti violentemente, mentre il suo corpo veniva demolito dalla testa ai piedi, spruzzando liquido caldo e salato giù nella gola di Harry, onda dopo onda di piacere.  
   
Harry arretrò, pulendosi distrattamente la bocca, e guardò in alto verso Draco.  
   
"Andava bene?" chiese, anche se Draco era perfettamente conscio che lo scemo sapeva che era stato stupefacente.  
   
"Sì," rispose in ogni caso vacillando. Poi le sue gambe crollarono e scivolò lungo il muro fino a sedersi con Harry stretto tra le cosce. Il ragazzo sorrise mentre si sporgeva per baciare Draco, e fu una delle cose più strane che Draco avesse mai sperimentato quando assaggiò il _proprio_ gusto amaro e salato nella bocca di Harry.  
   
Quando si separarono ancora una volta, la mano di Draco trovò la sua strada fino a dentro i boxer di Harry, e presto aveva avvolto le dita attorno alla pelle vellutata dell'erezione di Harry. Il Grifondoro boccheggiò e il piacere esplose immediatamente attraverso di lui mentre si sporgeva in avanti, appoggiando la testa nella curva del collo di Draco.  
   
"Draco, ti prego..." gemette Harry, e le labbra di Draco si curvarono all’insù mentre si avventava su Harry con lunghe e lente spinte. Fece scorrere il palmo contro la cappella scivolosa prima di accarezzarlo verso il basso e stringerlo, mentre faceva correre l'altra mano sotto la camicia di Harry e sopra la sua pelle deliziosamente liscia.

Gradualmente velocizzò i movimenti mentre Harry ansimava e gemeva, digrignando i denti mentre l'alito caldo del ragazzo prima gli sfiorava la pelle in veloci ansiti, poi diventava bollente e umido quando Harry premette la bocca aperta contro la sua gola. La mano di Draco perse il ritmo quando Harry cominciò a succhiargli delicatamente la pelle, e fremette, ma una spinta urgente dei fianchi di Harry lo riportò all'azione. Draco strinse la mano e la _avvitò_ , carezzando Harry ancora più velocemente quando le unghie dell’altro ragazzo gli si piantarono nella nuca. E poi, _oh dei_ , stava tremando contro di lui e gemendo e _venendo_ , spingendosi con un'umidità bollente e appiccicosa nella sua mano e Draco non si ricordava che la sensazione calda e viscosa di Harry che veniva su di lui fosse di preciso così... eroticamente _piacevole_.  
   
Respirando pesantemente, Harry non spostò la testa dal collo di Draco. Invece avvolse le braccia attorno alla sua vita e tirò a sé il ragazzo, così vicino che Draco gli finì praticamente in grembo. Draco sobbalzò al movimento inaspettato, aggrappandosi all'orlo della camicia di Harry per bilanciarsi. Poi si rilassò lentamente contro l'altro ragazzo, appoggiando il mento sulla spalla di Harry e incrociando le gambe dietro alla sua schiena.  
   
Nessuno dei due seppe dire per quanto stettero fermi così, ma alla fine Harry alzò la testa e depose un bacio morbido sulle labbra di Draco. Poi si appoggiò di nuovo sulle mani e lanciò al biondo un'occhiata pensierosa.  
   
"...Che c'è?" chiese cautamente Draco, assottigliando leggermente gli occhi. Stava ancora stringendo il retro della camicia di Harry. Harry sorrise, scrollando lievemente le spalle.  
   
"Niente," replicò. Draco infine si allontanò, assumendo la stessa posizione di Harry mentre si appoggiava all'indietro sulle mani. "Dovremmo parlare," disse alla fine Harry.  
   
"E allora parla," ribatté Draco, gettando la testa all'indietro a fissare il soffitto.  
   
"No... Intendo dire riguardo a noi," chiarì Harry. Draco gemette, sciogliendo bruscamente le gambe dalla schiena del Grifondoro e alzandosi in piedi.  
   
"Cosa c'è da dire?" chiese, voltandosi mentre si tirava su la cerniera. Harry si spostò, sedendosi a gambe incrociate e appoggiandosi sulle ginocchia.  
   
"Beh, prima di tutto che cosa stiamo facendo," disse in tono da 'questo-dovrebbe-essere-ovvio-per-te'. Draco si fermò con una mano dentro alla veste, e lanciò un'occhiata ad Harry.  
   
"Non stiamo _facendo_ proprio niente, Potter."  
   
"Col cazzo che non stiamo facendo niente!" esclamò Harry, alzandosi in piedi anche lui. "Draco-"  
   
" _Malfoy_."  
   
" _Draco_ -"  
   
"Cosa?" disse seccamente Draco, girandosi di scatto a fronteggiare Harry. "Che c'è? _Che cosa_ vuoi che ti dica?"  
   
"Perché tutto ad un tratto sei così scontroso?" alzò la voce Harry, incrociando le braccia irritato.  
   
"Perché sono fatto così!" gli gridò indietro Draco. "Perché è come sono sempre stato ed è come sarò _sempre_! Pensavi che improvvisamente sarei diventato diverso? Che di colpo sarei diventato tutto rose e fiori per _te_?"  
   
"Che cosa- No!" Harry batté le palpebre, aggrottando la fronte.  
   
"Che cosa vuoi da me?!" proseguì distrattamente Draco. "Cos’è _possibile_ che tu voglia da _me_? Cosa pensi che ne uscirebbe da tutto ciò?"  
   
"Io non- Non stavo- Draco!"  
   
"Solo perché sei il fottuto _Harry Potter_  pensi che avrai tutto quel cazzo che ti si presenta servito sopra un _cazzo_ di vassoio d'argento! Beh, non io! Io _non_ cadrò semplicemente tra le tue braccia. Ho dei doveri e-e degli obblighi verso la mia _famiglia_ , verso il _nome_ dei Malfoy-"  
   
"Fanculo, Draco, di cosa diavolo stai parlando?!" lo interruppe ad alta voce Harry, attirando finalmente l'attenzione dell'altro ragazzo. Draco lo fulminò, respirando pesantemente. "Non è che sto... che sto chiedendo la tua mano in _matrimonio_ , ora. Solo, io-"  
   
"Tu solo _cosa_?" lo scimmiottò Draco. "Che cosa, _esattamente_ , ti aspetti, Potter?"

"Io non mi aspetto niente!" insistette Harry. "Che cazzo di problema hai?"  
   
"Quindi cosa, vuoi che diventiamo scopamici? E' questo che vuoi?"  
   
"Oddio- _no_. Da dove te ne esci con tutto questo?" chiese Harry, francamente confuso. Guardò Draco impotente. "Non ti sto chiedendo di rivoltarti contro la tua famiglia, non ci ho neanche mai pensato!" Draco gli lanciò uno sguardo tagliente, e Harry gli concesse alzando gli occhi al cielo, "Ok, _Vodemort_ non è la tua famiglia. Voglio dire... puoi andartene e sposarti e avere un milione di piccoli Malfoy o quello che ti pare. _Non_ è qualcosa a cui voglio che tu rinunci!"  
   
"...E quindi cos' _è_ che vuoi?" chiese insicuro Draco. Harry sospirò, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
   
"Non lo so..." disse piano. "Uscire insieme? Andare fuori, e... e _fare_ cose insieme? Essere-"  
   
"Essere il mio _ragazzo_?" chiese Draco dubbioso, sollevando le sopracciglia.  
   
"Essere una _coppia_ ," disse risolutamente Harry. "Come le persone _normali_. " Draco scoppiò in una breve risata.  
   
"Potter, noi _non_ siamo persone normali," bofonchiò. "Siamo _gay_." Harry aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma improvvisamente si fermò.  
   
" _Siamo_?" ripeté. Draco batté le palpebre e sgranò leggermente gli occhi.  
   
" _Sei_ ," si corresse velocemente. "Sei gay." Harry inarcò un sopracciglio, così Draco continuò frettolosamente, "E in ogni caso, tu sei il cazzo di Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto, e io sono il figlio di un convinto Mangiamorte... Che cosa potrebbe venirne fuori?"  
   
"Niente, suppongo," scrollò le spalle Harry, tenendolo ancora  scaltramente d'occhio. "Ma se tu devi andartene e continuare la stirpe del Malfoy, allora va bene. Voglio dire, dovrebbe andare bene... giusto?" Draco si accigliò, incrociando le braccia. "Abbiamo ancora un anno e mezzo di scuola davanti," puntualizzò Harry. "E’ più che sufficiente per avere... un’avventura? Una breve _relazione_?"  
   
"Avere una storia?" chiese Draco a bassa voce. Harry scrollò di nuovo le spalle, evitando il suo sguardo.  
   
"Se è questo ciò che vuoi..." disse quietamente, gingillandosi con i bottoni della camicia.

"E lo terremo segreto?" chiese Draco nello stesso tono. Harry fece una smorfia quasi impercettibile, ma annuì. "Non lo diresti a _nessuno_?"  
   
"Dio, Malfoy, tutto quello che vuoi," disse stancamente Harry.  
   
"NON E’ QUESTO QUELLO CHE VOGLIO!” esplose Draco, sciogliendo le braccia dal petto e stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi. "NON. E'. FOTTUTAMENTE. _ABBASTANZA_!" Trasalendo, Harry arretrò davvero di un passo, battendo rapidamente le palpebre.  
   
"E che diavolo _vuoi_ , allora?!" esclamò.  
   
"Dannatamente più di _questo_ ," sputò fuori Draco. "Che cosa _hanno_ tutti con le loro _avventure_ e le loro _storielle_? Prima Pansy, e ora tu! Pensi che potrei soltanto... soltanto lasciar perdere?" Allargò le braccia. "E' quello che sono! E' una cazzo di _parte_ di me adesso! Non posso andarmene in giro a farmi ragazzi per due anni e poi filarmela e sposare una qualche _ragazza_." Harry batté di nuovo le palpebre.  
   
"Eh?"  
   
"Oh, per amor del-" Draco storse il viso. "Vuoi che te lo sillabi?" Sospirò, lasciando cadere di nuovo le braccia lungo i fianchi. "Mi piacciono i _ragazzi_ , ok? _Sul serio_. Principalmente grazie a Pansy, che ha spaventato e cacciato via il restante amore per le ragazze che mi restava in corpo. "  
   
"Uhm..." Harry aggrottò la fronte.  
   
"Non addolorartene," borbottò Draco, muovendosi velocemente verso la porta. Le sue guance erano accaldate mentre ricapitolava quanto aveva detto. _Ammesso_. E non solo riguardo all'essere gay. Aveva detto sul serio ad Harry che voleva di più di quello che gli offriva? Voleva _davvero_ di più? Draco non ne era sicuro. Non era più sicuro di nulla.  
   
"Draco, aspetta!" disse Harry, gettandosi rapidamente di fronte alla porta. "Non puoi dire una cosa del genere e poi _andartene_ e basta." Draco si accigliò, fermandosi a pochi centimetri da Harry.  
   
"Potter, fammi uscire," praticamente ringhiò.  
   
"No," si rifiutò Harry, scuotendo la testa. "Ora ne parliamo-"  
   
"Non c'è niente di cui parlare," disse Draco, voltandosi leggermente. Harry aggrottò la fronte.  
   
"Dicevi sul serio?" chiese.  
   
"Che sono gay? Sì," disse Draco irascibile, incrociando le braccia.  
   
"No, non quello. Voglio dire, sono lieto che tu me l'abbia detto, ma... io... l'altra cosa che hai detto," Harry cercò di catturare lo sguardo di Draco, ma il ragazzo lo stava evitando testardamente. "Che vuoi _più_ di una storia che durerebbe un anno e mezzo? E'... è un sacco di tempo, sai..." Draco strinse le labbra, fulminando Harry con la coda dell'occhio.  
   
"Lo _so_ , e dubito seriamente che noi due potremmo durare più di una settimana-"  
   
"Ehi!"  
   
"- ma non è questo il punto!" Draco si girò per affrontare completamente Harry. "Se volessimo cercare di iniziare qualcosa, l' _ultima_ cosa da fare è metterci un limite di tempo!" Harry lo fissò.  
   
"Ok, tu chi sei, e che ne hai fatto di Draco Malfoy?" scherzò. Draco si incupì e cercò di oltrepassarlo per arrivare alla porta. "No, fermo, mi dispiace!" lo placò velocemente Harry, scivolando di nuovo di fronte a lui. "Solo che... voglio dire, sei tu quello che ha _doveri_ e _obblighi_ , giusto? Non vedo come tu possa sbraitare di quello un minuto e poi infuriarti con _me_ il minuto dopo solo perché stavo cercando di offrirti una specie di... di _soluzione_."  
   
"Beh, io-" Draco si interruppe, sospirò e si avvicinò ad una parete. Stette in silenzio per un minuto, poi sospirò di nuovo e si lasciò cadere sul pavimento. "Sono confuso, credo," ammise con calma.

"Riguardo a cosa?" chiese Harry, sedendosi di fianco a lui. Draco gli diede un'occhiata piatta.  
   
"A cosa pensi? Tu sei _Harry Potter_ -"  
   
"Ok, penso che per oggi abbiamo stabilito abbastanza volte chi io sia," lo interruppe asciutto Harry. Draco sbuffò.  
   
"Beh, come pensi che qualcosa di realistico potrebbe mai funzionare tra noi due? Cosa ne penserebbe la gente?"

"In realtà sembra che non interessi a nessuno," disse Harry.  
   
"Nessuno _chi_?" ribatté Draco. "Nessuno a Hogwarts? Nessuno dei nostri _compagni di classe_?"  
   
"Beh, sì..." replicò Harry. "Voglio dire, un paio di persone mi hanno lanciato... uhm... occhiate _un-po’-meno-che-amichevoli_ le scorse due settimane, ma la maggior parte-"  
   
"Merlino, Potter, torna tra noi!" disse seccamente Draco. "Il mio sospetto è che ci sia appena una manciata di nostri coetanei che prende questa- questa _cosa_ tra noi seriamente. Sono tutti troppo divertiti per il fatto che si tratti di _me_ e di _te_. L'omosessualità non è del tutto accettata nel modo magico, sai. "  
   
"Ah no?" domandò Harry, sbigottito.  
   
"Cazzo, no," biascicò Draco. "Specialmente tra i Purosangue. _Dobbiamo portare avanti la stirpe delle famiglie Purosangue_ e tutta quella merda. Ma anche in generale, il mondo magico è piccolo a sufficienza perchè ti guardino senza dubbio male quando scegli di non... procreare."  
   
"Oh," fu la risposta sommessa di Harry.  
   
"Posso quasi immaginare cosa direbbe mia Madre," mormorò Draco.  
   
"Non gliel'hai detto?"  
   
"Tu l'hai detto ai Weasley?"  
   
"Touchè..." Harry sospirò rumorosamente.  
   
"Ma che vadano a fanculo," disse improvvisamente Draco. "Possiamo fare quel cazzo che vogliamo, ok?" Harry sorrise lievemente.  
   
"Va bene," concordò. Poi guardò Draco incerto. "Ma... come la prenderà Voldemort?" Draco batté le palpebre, accigliandosi.  
   
"Il Signore Oscuro? Beh... non ne sono sicuro, in realtà. Suppongo che prima o poi lo scoprirò."  
   
" _Draco_ ," gemette Harry.  
   
"Guarda, possiamo _non_ porre il punto focale in... in... in qualsiasi cazzo di modo chiameremo questa cosa?" borbottò Draco. Harry si illuminò  
   
"Perciò c'è un _qualcosa,_ allora?"  
   
"Io- ...beh, non c'è?" chiese Draco esitante.  
   
"Certo che sì," rispose prontamente Harry, sorridendo.  
   
"Bene," espirò Draco, apparendo sollevato. "Voglio dire, possiamo farlo, giusto? Possiamo per lo meno _provarci_. "  
   
"Naturalmente!" Harry annuì.  
   
"Non aspettarti che diventiamo due piccioncini, però," lo avvertì Draco. "Mi rifiuto di... tenerti per mano nei corridoi o qualsiasi cosa di quel tipo." Harry annuì di nuovo.

"E niente fiori o poemi. Bene, ho capito. "  
   
"E... e non voglio tenerlo segreto, ma neanche andare in giro a gridarlo ai quattro venti."  
   
"Va bene, niente vanterie sul fatto che mi scopo un Malfoy."  
   
"E non osare andarci piano con me quando giochiamo a Quidditch-"  
   
"Ah! Come se questo potesse migliorare le cose. "  
   
"E non aspettarti che _io_ smetta di prenderti in giro a Pozioni o qualsia-" Draco fu interrotto bruscamente quando Harry si sporse avanti e gli piantò un bacio sdolcinato sulle labbra. Il biondo sputacchiò, spingendolo via mentre si asciugava la bocca. "Che diavolo era quello?!" si lamentò. Harry rise.  
   
"Beh non chiudevi la bocca!" disse, sorridendo. Draco cercò di lanciargli uno sguardo omicida, ma era difficile dato che le sue labbra si stavano incurvando verso l'alto. Alla fine capitolò sbuffando, e fece ad Harry un piccolo sorriso a labbra tirate. Il sorriso di Harry si allargò, e lo baciò di nuovo.  
   
"Dio, e io che non vedevo l'ora di tornare a _Hogwarts_ in modo da poterti rivedere," rise. "Siamo ancora sul _treno_ e abbiamo già deciso di dare una chance alla possibilità di stare insieme." Il sorriso di Draco si ingrandì un poco. "Non pensavo che avresti mai acconsentito ad una cosa come questa."  
   
"Mi piace agire imprevedibilmente," lo punzecchiò Draco, dandogli una leggera spallata. Harry si spinse indietro, ridacchiando. "Mantiene le persone ai miei piedi." Harry ridacchiò di nuovo.  
   
"Immagino che starò ai tuoi piedi per un sacco di tempo, allora," disse.  
   
"Ti preferisco sulla schiena," disse Draco, sorridendo diabolicamente. Harry scoppiò a ridere.  
   
"Penso che passeremo entrambi un uguale ammontare di tempo in quella posizione," disse maliziosamente. Draco scrollò le spalle, alzando gli occhi.  
   
"Beh, tutto è possibile, no?" disse, chinando la testa e lanciando un'occhiata di sbiego ad Harry da sotto la frangia. Harry sorrise, sollevando il mento del ragazzo con la mano e baciandolo dolcemente. Le sue labbra indugiarono per un momento, tuttavia nessuno dei due si mosse per approfondire il bacio. Harry alzò gli occhi ad incontrare lo sguardo di Draco, e sorrise ancora, annuendo.  
   
"Tutto," concordò. E poi lo baciò di nuovo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) In inglese la prima volta che Harry vede Bill pensa che sia " _cool_ ", in italiano tradotto come " _forte_ ". In realtà ha più il significato di " _figo_ ", nel senso di qualcuno che si ammira/che ci affascina, e da qui l'ambiguità della parola.
> 
>  
> 
> **Fanart:**
> 
>   * bacio sul treno disegnato da [eromonnede](http://www.livejournal.com/users/eromonnede/3219.html) e colorato [qui](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v502/nekoeyes4/drawings/fanart_swas-chap11_color.jpg) da [nekoeyes](http://nekoeyes.livejournal.com/), [qui](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v114/elethoniel/Icons/hd.jpg) da [elethoniel](http://elethoniel.livejournal.com/);
>   * un bellissimo [abbraccio](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v463/serasarahhhh/SWAS_ch11_hdcuddleb.jpg) disegnato da [Gokuryuuha](mailto:gokuryuuha@hotmail.com).
> 

> 
>  


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[13_forever](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=4103) entra in punta di piedi sperando di non essere cruciata per la lunga attesa*
> 
> Finalmente siamo tornate con un nuovo ed emozionante capitolo di SWAS quindi non mi perdo tanto in chiacchiere e vi auguro buona lettura!

"Come pensi la prenderanno?"

"Come penso che chi prenderà cosa?"

"Come pensi che i nostri amici prenderanno... prenderanno ... _questo_?"

Draco sollevò la testa dal punto in cui l'aveva appoggiata contro la parete dello scompartimento e si girò pigramente a guardare Harry, che era seduto di fianco a lui. Non si erano mossi da quella stessa posizione per diverso tempo, Draco seduto con le ginocchia alte, le braccia posate in cima ad esse, e Harry a le gambe stese di fronte a lui. I loro fianchi combaciavano dalla spalla all'anca e giù fino alla coscia, e in realtà erano rimasti immersi in un silenzio confortevole fino a quando Harry non l'aveva rotto.

"Non riesci neanche a dirlo," disse Draco, e Harry sarebbe andato in panico e avrebbe cercato di rassicurarlo se non fosse stato per il tono divertito che aveva usato il ragazzo. Così invece si strinse nelle spalle e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Stiamo insieme," fece ammenda, sorridendo. "Come pensi che i nostri amici prenderanno il fatto che _stiamo insieme_?" Questa volta Draco scrollò le spalle.

"Chi lo sa," rispose, lasciando di nuovo cadere la testa all'indietro contro il muro.

"Penso davvero che non ci baderanno," incalzò Harry, lanciandogli un'occhiata.

"Beh sarà meglio per loro che sia così." Draco sospirò, staccandosi dal muro e inarcando la schiena mentre si stiracchiava, e si sistemò in modo da sedersi a gambe incrociate. "E’ stata una _loro_ idea, dopo tutto."

"Hmm," concordò Harry con un mugolio, abbassando lo sguardoi fino a scorgere la pelle pallida del collo di Draco.

"La domanda che dovresti porre," proseguì Draco, nonostante si fosse reso conto dello sguardo di Harry, "è se vogliamo dirglielo immediatamente." Si mosse ancora, voltando la testa di lato e chiudendo gli occhi.

"Pensavo avessimo deciso che non l'avremmo tenuto segreto," mormorò Harry, gli occhi ancora fissi nello stesso punto.

"Non lo stiamo facendo."

"Quindi glielo diciamo?"

"Possiamo dirglielo a cena, per quello che mi importa." Draco aprì un occhio e scrutò Harry attirarsi il labbro inferiore tra i denti.

"A cena, allora," disse Harry, facendo guizzare gli occhi fino ad incontrare quelli di Draco per un breve secondo, prima di lasciarli cadere di nuovo fissi sul suo collo. Le labbra di Draco si stirarono in un sorriso compiaciuto, nonostante tentasse di mantenere il volto inespressivo, e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.

"Bene," strascicò. Ci fu una pausa di qualche secondo, e poi Harry gli salto addosso e Draco fece del suo meglio per trattenere la risata che minacciava di uscirgli di gola mentre la bocca di Harry si serrava attorno alla pelle al di sopra della sua clavicola.

"Siediti con me," mormorò Harry, a voce soffocata dato che la sua bocca era occupata in altro modo. Draco si irrigidì un poco ma si rilassò immediatamente quando la lingua di Harry lambì la sua pelle.

"Sedermi con te?" ripeté, facendosi strada con una mano sotto la camicia di Harry e posandola sulla lieve curva della sua vita.

"A cena." Harry alzò la testa fino ad incontrare gli occhi di Draco. "Quando glielo diciamo. A Ron ed Hermione, intendo. Possiamo dirlo dopo ai tuoi amici."

"I miei amici, i tuoi amici," lo schernì Draco, con un'alzata di occhi. "Questo dovrà cambiare." Harry batté le palpebre.

"Credo di sì," disse, mentre un'aria pensierosa gli attraversava la faccia. "Hermione e Pansy sono già amiche. E... beh, a dire il vero non ho molti problemi con i tuoi amici."

"Questo è perché io ho buon gusto." Draco sorrise, ma poi si accigliò subito. Arricciò il naso. " _Tu_ , invece..." Harry si sedette sui talloni, la fronte corrugata. "Beh, i _tuoi_ amici sono semplicemente qualcosa con cui devo imparare a convivere."

"Non sono così male," disse Harry sulla difensiva.

"Lo dici tu."

"E questo cosa significa?"

" _Significa_ ," cominciò a dire Draco, ruotando ancora una volta gli occhi, "che è ovvio che lo dici, dato che sono i _tuoi_ amici."

"Beh non posso starmene qui seduto e basta ad ascoltarti mentre li insulti."

"Potter, mi hai già sentito insultarli prima. _Questo_ non era insultare."

"Beh ora è diverso, _Draco_ ," insistette Harry, incrociando le braccia. "Sono entrambi favorevoli a questa storia, io lo so. Anche Ron si sforza di sopportarti, e questo significa che anche tu devi fare uno sforzo."

"Uno sforzo?" chiese Draco, sogghignando un po'. Harry si accigliò.

"Sì, uno _sforzo_. Devi essere carino con loro."

"Carino?" Draco fece una smorfia. "Carino con la mezzosangue e il suo simpatizzante?" Accigliandosi più intensamente, Harry tirò un pugno alla spalla di Draco, non abbastanza forte da lasciargli un livido, ma abbastanza per farlo sobbalzare leggermente.

"Non l'hai chiamata così quasi mai durante tutto quest'anno, non cominciare ora," lo avvertì Harry. Poi il suo viso si ammorbidì un poco. "Su, non cominciare già a fare il difficile." Draco spalancò la bocca con rabbia, ma prima di dire qualcosa sembrò ripensarci. Chiuse gli occhi per un breve momento mentre faceva un profondo respiro, e poi espirò e sul viso gli calò un'espressione impassibile. Harry lo scrutò con cautela, e Draco incrociò prontamente il suo sguardo.

"Grazie," disse piano Harry. Draco sollevò brevemente una spalla in una strana specie di scrollata mentre distoglieva lo sguardo.

"Di niente," borbottò. Harry si inclinò di lato per poter incontrare di nuovo gli occhi di Draco, e quando il biondo finalmente lo guardò gli sorrise. Un angolo della bocca di Draco si stirò verso l'alto.

Il treno ebbe uno scossone, facendo sobbalzare leggermente Harry. Posando una mano sul pavimento per bilanciarsi, girò la testa e gettò un'occhiata fuori dal finestrino, osservando lo scenario scorrere sempre più lentamente in prossimità di una fermata.

"Suppongo che ci siamo," disse quietamente, sentendosi inspiegabilmente nervoso. Tornando ad osservare Draco notò il modo in cui le sue labbra si erano increspate e il suo sguardo si era indurito, e immaginò che dovesse essere anche lui lievemente nervoso. Harry non si diede la pena di cercare di calcolare da quando era diventato in grado di notare così facilmente i cambiamenti nell'espressione di Draco.

Alzandosi, tese una mano all'altro ragazzo. Draco la fissò per un lungo momento, e poi l'afferrò lentamente permettendo ad Harry di tirarlo su.

"Draco," mormorò Harry, la mano dell'altro ragazzo ancora calda nella sua stretta e intrappolata tra i loro corpi mentre stavano in piedi praticamente spalmati l’uno sull'altro. Draco lo guardò speranzoso, ma di colpo Harry non fu più sicuro di quello che avrebbe voluto dire, così invece scrollò le spalle e fece un sorriso stupido. "Pronto?" chiese infine, sentendo il treno che si fermava completamente.

"Sempre," sorrise Draco compiaciuto.

I due ragazzi non lasciarono lo scompartimento finché non furono abbastanza sicuri che tutti gli altri se ne fossero andati. Harry guardò fuori dal finestrino mentre Hermione e Ron si scrutavano attorno ansiosi, e Draco sbuffò alle sue spalle quando fece la sua comparsa Pansy con un'espressione preoccupata sul viso. Blaise arrivò dietro di lei con aria seccata, e Tiger e Goyle arrancarono dopo di lui, sembrando un po' spersi.

"Sai, se fossero davvero così preoccupati per noi, avrebbero controllato l'intero treno," strascicò Draco mentre lui e Harry uscivano fuori nella luce della sera e cercavano una carrozza che fosse abbastanza vuota. Harry concordò con un sorriso, che tuttavia divenne un po' forzato quando cambiò direzione allontanandosi dai Thestral. Il modo in cui lo guardavano era raccapricciante, come se riuscissero a sentire che lui era uno dei pochi sulla banchina che sapeva che erano lì. Draco gli lanciò un'occhiata incuriosito mentre si arrampicavano nella carrozza insieme a due Corvonero del terzo anno. "Come sono?" gli chiese cauto, una volta che si furono sistemati. Harry lo guardò tagliente, ignorando gli sguardi adoranti che si posarono su di lui da parte dei due del terzo anno.

"I Thestral?"

"Sì," annuì Draco, guardando fuori dal finestrino come se stesse cercando di scovarne uno.

"Sono... interessanti," rispose Harry dopo un po'. "Grandi e neri cavalli di morte. Solo assomigliano un po' anche a dei draghi. Una specie." Draco fischiò in approvazione.

"Vorrei riuscire a vederli," mormorò, allungando ancora il collo verso il finestrino. Harry si irrigidì per un momento, e il suo silenzio calamitò l'attenzione di Draco di nuovo su di lui. Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi. "Oh- "

"No, non importa," disse Harry velocemente. "Va tutto bene." Draco parve incerto, ma almeno smise di cercare di intravederne uno. "Ne ho cavalcato uno la scorsa estate," disse Harry d’un tratto. Questo suscitò velocemente l'interesse dei Corvonero ancora una volta, nonostante Harry non fosse nemmeno sicuro che sapessero che cosa fosse un Thestral. Certamente lui non lo sapeva, alla loro età.

"Ah sì?" chiese Draco interessato. Harry annuì.

"Anche Ron ed Hermione. Ovviamente, loro non riuscivano a vederli, quindi immagino sia stata un'esperienza completamente diversa."

"Probabilmente sì," concordò Draco. A quel punto ad Harry venne in mente che in realtà lui e Draco non avevano molto di cui parlare. Beh, non è che _non ce l’avevano_ , era solo che non avevano mai avuto l'occasione di parlare in precedenza e ora tutto d'un tratto nessuno dei due riusciva a trovare qualcosa da dire. Infatti, la corsa del treno era stato il periodo più lungo che avevano trascorso in compagnia dell'altro, senza nessuno attorno, e la maggior parte di essa l'avevano passata in silenzio.

Tranne la parte del sesso.

Harry si incupì, non era davvero sicuro di dove i suoi pensieri lo stessero portando. Poi Draco scivolò in avanti in modo che le loro cosce si toccassero e prese la sua mano, intrecciando insieme le loro dita e ignorando determinato l'improvviso sguardo sbarrato dei loro compagni di viaggio, e Harry decise che non era veramente importante.

 

*  *  *

 

"Dove pensi che si sia cacciato?" sussurrò Hermione a Ron mentre il professor Silente faceva il suo discorso di benvenuto. Ron scrollò le spalle, troppo occupato a fissare con desiderio il proprio piatto vuoto. "L'ho a malapena intravisto durante tutto il viaggio," continuò Hermione, osservando da sopra la spalla il tavolo dei Serpeverde. "Anche Malfoy non c'è ancora."

"No, no, Hermione. E' _Draco_ adesso, ricordi?" disse Ron scontroso, rigirandosi la forchetta tra le dita annoiato.

"Draco, giusto," disse stizzita Hermione, la testa ancora voltata. "Non pensi che abbia fatto qualcosa... vero?"

"Beh, se l'ha fatto, è colpa _tua_ ," brontolò Ron. Piatti da portata pieni di cibo apparvero di colpo non appena Silente terminò il suo discorso, e Ron  piantò brutalmente la forchetta in una terrina di patate lesse.

" _Non_ sarebbe colpa mia!" esclamò Hermione in tono offeso.

"Sei tu quella che gli ha dato la spinta!" ribatté Ron. "Tra tutti i ragazzi che avresti potuto scegliere, hai dovuto far comunella con _Pansy_ e ficcare Harry in... in... in _qualsiasi-cazzo-di-cosa-sia_ con Malfoy!"

"Avevi detto che non era un problema per te!" disse seccamente Hermione, srotolando il suo tovagliolo e posandoselo in grembo.

"Sì, non è un problema," bofonchiò Ron sarcastico. "Posso accettare la cosa, ma non significa che io la debba gradire! O che debba gradire _lui_." Hermione strinse le labbra e si sporse per raggiungere la caraffa di succo di zucca quando Seamus improvvisamente si chinò verso di lei e puntò con la forchetta l'entrata.

"Eccolo lì," disse con bocca piena di... qualcosa,  dato che Hermione era troppo disgustata per cercare di immaginare cosa fosse. Accigliandosi spinse in là Seamus e alzò lo sguardo fino alle porte della Sala Grande. Harry le aveva appena attraversate, cercando all'apparenza di non dare nell'occhio, e Draco lo seguiva con un passo molto più calmo. Un'occhiata al tavolo principale le diede conferma che alla maggior parte dei professori non era sfuggito nulla. La professoressa McGranitt era accigliata, il professor Piton aveva una smorfia più beffarda del solito, e persino il professor Silente aveva perso la sua aria da so-tutto e sembrava lievemente incurioso riguardo al motivo per cui il suo premiato studente Grifondoro stava entrando furtivamente in compagnia del malfattore locale dei Serpeverde. L'attenzione di Hermione scattò di nuovo su Harry quando il ragazzo scivolò nel posto che gli avevano tenuto accanto a lei.

"Ciao," disse, suonando come una persona colpevole che cerca con tutte le sue forze di nascondere qualcosa e fallisce platealmente. Si fece in là il più che poté, e Hermione osservò Draco scivolare esitante nello spazio a fianco ad Harry e cominciare a gingillarsi con la sua coppa. A quel punto la ragazza si accorse che, mentre gran parte dei professori l'avevano notato, non molti altri studenti sembravano aver realizzato che i due più grandi nemici ad Hogwarts si erano seduti vicini per la cena.

Tuttavia, Ron si bloccò con la forchetta a mezz'aria in direzione della sua bocca, e dall'altro lato di Hermione il masticare di Seamus rallentò lentamente fino a fermarsi. Dal suo posto a fianco ad Harry, Dean se la stava cavando straordinariamente bene a fingere che non stesse succedendo nulla di strano, ma Neville si allontanò rapidamente da Draco. Così, mentre il resto della sala continuava a chiacchierare rumorosamente, sul quartetto calò improvvisamente un silenzio di tomba.

Harry tossicchiò, le guance che avvampavano mentre prendeva l'arrosto, e Draco chinò il capo per qualche secondo prima di sollevare il mento con fierezza e versarsi da bere. E questo fu tutto ciò di cui Hermione aveva bisogno per balzare di nuovo in azione.

"'Sera, Harry, Draco," disse allegramente, di colpo più sollevata di qualunque altra cosa per il fatto che si era davvero preoccupata per nulla. Seamus deglutì il boccone, Ron posò la forchetta e invece prese una lunga sorsata dal suo bicchiere. "Com'è andato il vostro viaggio?" Harry si strozzò e Hermione fu sicura di aver visto Draco nascondere un sogghigno dietro la sua coppa.

"Uhm, tutto bene," rispose debolmente Harry, mentre tossiva ancora. Le sue guance si infiammarono di nuovo. Seamus ridacchiò di soppiatto, catturando gli occhi di Harry e facendo intensificare il rossore del ragazzo, e Ron gemette.

"Guarda," disse Draco, dando una gomitata ad Harry. "Pansy si sta chiedendo cosa diavolo ci faccio seduto al tavolo dei Grifondoro." Sorrise sfacciatamente e le fece un cenno pigro.

"Sì, come se questo non stuzzicasse l'interesse di tutti, " borbottò Harry, cogliendo l'aria esasperata sul viso di Pansy e sorridendo anche lui.

"Quindi cosa diavolo ci _fai_ seduti al tavolo dei Grifondoro?" chiese Ron mentre maltrattava irritato il cibo nel proprio piatto. Draco gli lanciò un'occhiata, le labbra che si curvavano in un ghigno, ma prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa ebbe un sussulto improvviso e si girò a fulminare Harry, che stava mangiando tranquillo, ignorando platealmente il suo sguardo. Ciò avrebbe potuto sembrare bizzarro, se non per il fatto che una delle mani di Harry era sospettosamente mancante dalla superficie del tavolo.

Hermione resistette all'impulso di sbirciare di sotto.

"Perché mi andava," rispose finalmente Draco, mentre anche una delle sue mani scivolava sotto il tavolo. Hermione si agitò, catturando l'attenzione di Draco. Il ragazzo le sorrise malizioso, mentre il viso di Harry sembrava fisso in un rossore permanente.

"Io e Draco stiamo uscendo insieme," spiattellò alla fine Harry, facendolo seguire immediatamente da, "Mi passi le patate per favore?"

Ci fu una lieve pausa mentre tutti elaboravano quello che aveva appena detto, e poi Ron gemette di nuovo e incrociò le braccia sopra al tavolo, tuffandoci in mezzo la testa. Draco lo fulminò, Seamus fece un largo sorriso, Neville boccheggiò e Hermione si allungò e strinse la mano libera di Harry tra le sue.

"Congratulazioni," disse con sincerità, facendo scivolare gli occhi ad incontrare anche quelli di Draco. Dean si agitò, e improvvisamente piazzò una terrina di patate sotto al naso di Harry.

"Vuoi anche la salsa?" chiese. Ron sollevò un tantino la testa e lanciò a Draco uno sguardo contrariato, prima di girarsi verso Harry.

"Sarai comunque il _mio_ partner a Pozioni."

Hermione sorrise.

 

*  *  *

 

"Beh, poteva andare molto peggio," borbottò Harry mentre lui e Draco uscivano dalla Sala Grande un momento più tardi. Draco sbuffò. "Sono serio!"

"Cosa ti aspettavi?" chiese Draco. "Che tutti i tuoi amici ti girassero le spalle e non ti parlassero mai più?" Harry scrollò le spalle, colpendo la spalla di Draco.

"Non ero sicuro di _cosa_ aspettarmi, in realtà. Voglio dire, hanno tutti _detto_ che la cosa non gli crea problemi... ma, sai..." Draco sospirò e restituì la spinta ad Harry, prima di allontanarsi di un paio di metri.

"Probabilmente non dovremmo camminare troppo vicini," bofonchiò. Harry si accigliò, ma annuì lievemente. "Pensi di venire con me?" chiese Draco, gettandosi un'occhiata alle spalle.

"Venire con te dove?"

"Alla Sala Comune dei Serpeverde."

"A fare cosa?" Draco si girò in modo da camminare all'indietro, e si infilò le mani nelle tasche della veste.

"Beh, siamo usciti vivi dalla tana del leone," rispose, sorridendo furbescamente, "ma dobbiamo ancora sopravvivere al nido del serpente." Harry rise. "Vieni con me, così possiamo dirlo a Pansy e agli altri."

"Sì, va bene," disse Harry. Seguì Draco per tutta la strada fino ai sotterranei, chiedendosi perché si stesse ancora trascinando dietro all'altro ragazzo. Era già abbastanza strano che lui fosse laggiù, dopotutto.

Draco si fermò di fronte ad un tratto nudo del muro e si girò, guardando incerto Harry. Quello sorrise. "A meno che non abbiano cambiato parola d'ordine durante le vacanze, la conosco già, " disse.

"Ah, giusto," disse Draco, ammiccando. Bisbigliò la parola d'ordine e quando il muro si aprì con fluidità si bloccò. Harry gli si avvicinò da dietro, posandogli una mano all'altezza dei reni, e Draco si spinse quasi impercettibilmente all'indietro contro di lui.

"Sei pronto?" sussurrò Harry.

"No," fu la risposta tagliente di Draco. Harry rise sotto i baffi.

"Di che cosa ti preoccupi?" chiese.

"Potter, i miei amici sono un pochino diversi dai tuoi," rispose Draco, accigliandosi. Harry sospirò, muovendo la mano attorno al fianco di Draco e appoggiandogli il mento sulla spalla.

"Ma sono ancora tuoi amici, giusto?"

"Beh, sì..."

"Allora, come hai detto, non ti volteranno le spalle per non parlarti mai più e basta," disse Harry, con una lieve stretta della sua mano. Draco espirò bruscamente col naso. "E comunque so una cosa."

"E che cosa?" Harry si premette con forza contro Draco, facendolo praticamente incespicare in avanti, e rise un poco.

"Se saremo ancora qui quando tutti tornano da cena, lo sapranno prima che tu abbia la possibilità di dirglielo davvero."

"Questa è un'osservazione molto interessate," disse Draco in tono pensieroso. "Ne ho un altra."

"Sì?"

"Sì. Fino a quando non arrivano, abbiamo l'intera Sala tutta per noi." Draco voltò attorno la testa, fissando Harry con la coda dell'occhio, e sorrise allusivo. Harry sorrise.

"Questa _è_ una buona osservazione," alitò. Il sorrisino di Draco si allargò mentre sbirciava fiducioso verso l'altro ragazzo.

"Vieni." Afferrando Harry per la manica Draco cominciò a trascinarlo nella Sala Comune dei Serpeverde. Incespicarono per le scale diretti al dormitorio del sesto anno, ed erano praticamente oltre la porta quando accadde la cosa peggiore che avrebbe mai potuto capitare al momento, o per lo meno secondo l'umile opinione di Draco.

" _DRACO!!_ " strillò una voce, seguita immediatamente da un rimbombare di passi sulle scale. Harry batté le palpebre e Draco appoggiò la fronte contro lo stipite della porta, trasalendo.

"Cazzo," borbottò, e poi si girò in modo da avere la schiena contro il muro, così da poter fronteggiare Pansy dritta in faccia mentre emergeva dalle scale.

"Draco, dove _diavolo_ sei stato?" domandò Pansy, caracollando verso Draco fino a che li separarono solo pochi centimetri.

"Ciao, Pansy, tesoro," la salutò asciutto Draco. Fu ignorato.

"Ti lascio con Weasley, lui torna solo, tu sparisci per _ore_ , non ti fai vedere prima di cena, e quando finalmente _decidi_ di fare la tua comparsa, ti siedi al tavolo dei Grifondoro senza darmi una _qualsiasi_ spiegazione!" Pansy fece una pausa nella sua sgridata, respirando rumorosamente, e piantò un dito nel petto di Draco. Draco inarcò un sopracciglio nella sua direzione. "Vorresti semplicemente dirmi _che cosa_ sta succedendo?"

"Pansy..." La fronte di Draco si corrugò mentre annaspava in cerca di qualcosa da dire. Allungandosi alla cieca di lato, andò a tentoni fino a che la sua mano non si chiuse sul polso di Harry, e tirò il ragazzo avanti. Pansy sembrò finalmente notare la sua presenza, e i suoi occhi si allargarono lievemente. "Ti ho mai presentato il mio... mio... mio-"

"Ragazzo," completò Harry. Le guance di Draco diventarono rosa, e la sua presa sul polso di Harry si strinse. 

"Ragazzo," ripeté. "Ti ho mai presentato il mio ragazzo?" La mascella di Pansy cadde mentre sbatteva gli occhi più volte al secondo. 

"Tu... intendi che voi..." I suoi occhi guizzarono dal viso di un ragazzo all'altro e di nuovo al primo, e poi sorrise. "Beh, è successo più in fretta di quanto credessi," disse ridendo, un tantino senza fiato, "ma in questo caso, chi se ne fotte di quello che pensavo?" Ridendo ancora, Pansy gettò le braccia attorno al collo di Draco e seppellì la faccia contro la sua spalla. Draco si gelò, sbarrando gli occhi e cercando quelli di Harry, ma l'altro ragazzo era troppo occupato a cercare di reprimere una risata per essere d'aiuto. Facendo una smorfia, Draco diede dei goffi colpetti sulla schiena a Pansy fino a quando lei non lo lasciò finalmente andare. Poi la ragazza si gettò velocemente contro Harry, e di colpo fu Draco quello che ridacchiava, ma questa volta senza darsi nemmeno la pena di cercare di nasconderlo.

"Uhm... grazie... Pansy," borbottò Harry, passandosi una mano sul collo quando Pansy si tirò finalmente indietro.

"Beh, congratulazioni!" sorrise compiaciuta, incrociando lo sguardo di entrambi con un tono malizioso. "Vuol dire che devo aspettarmi di accollarmi la maggior parte dei doveri dei Prefetti, Draco?" Mettendo il muso in maniera scherzosa, continuò, "non ti vedrò più! Passerai tutte le tue notti con _lui_." Pansy fece scattare un pollice in direzione di Harry. "Sarò ufficialmente l'altra donna nella tua vita!"

Draco sbuffò e le guance di Harry diventarono rosse, ma nessuno dei due disse una parola. Pansy rise e si allungò a dare due buffetti sulle guance a Draco prima di arretrare di nuovo. Sospirando in un modo che suonava molto soddisfatto, fece un largo sorriso ai due ragazzi e si mosse verso le scale.

"Lo vado a dire a Blaise!" esclamò, e prima che Draco avesse l'opportunità di richiamarla indietro stava già ballonzolando giù dalle scale. Il ragazzo lanciò ad Harry uno sguardo esasperato.

"Ecco, hai visto?" disse Harry, ridacchiando. "A lei andava bene."

"E' solo perché spera ancora che tu mi _converta_ ," borbottò Draco. Harry si accigliò lievemente, ma poi scosse rapidamente la testa e si avvicinò a Draco.

"Siamo soli ora?" mormorò, strusciando il petto contro quello dell'altro. Draco fece un sorrisino.

"Penso-"

"DRACO!"

"- di no." Draco ruotò gli occhi e trafisse Blaise con un'occhiata contrariata mentre il ragazzo saliva i gradini rumorosamente. Theodore era appena dietro di lui e andò a sbattere contro la sua schiena quando il ragazzo di fermò bruscamente. Tiger e Goyle si ammucchiarono alle loro spalle.

"Draco, Pansy dice che tu e Potter state- oh!" Blaise sbatté le palpebre notando la stretta vicinanza di Harry a Draco. Theodore li fissava da sotto al braccio che Blaise stava usando per puntellarsi al muro.

"Così è vero?" grugnì Tiger.

"E' vero cosa?" chiese Draco in tono annoiato, come se lui e Harry non fossero davvero in piedi petto contro petto, e anzi l’altro non fosse neppure nella stanza. Theodore roteò gli occhi, e fece un cenno verso Harry e Draco. Harry si dimenò sotto tutti quegli sguardi.

"Tu e... e Potter uscite insieme ora?" chiese Blaise, sollevando un sopracciglio.

"Sì," rispose seccamente Draco. Ci fu un silenzio imbarazzato, e Harry cercò di allontanarsi da Draco, ma il ragazzo aveva una mano serrata attorno ad una porzione della sua veste, tenendolo di fatto bloccato.

"Oh," replicò Blaise in modo poco convinto. Theodore inarcò un sopracciglio, e Tiger e Goyle si scambiarono un'occhiata incuriosita.

"Va bene allora," disse Theodore, chinandosi sotto al braccio di Blaise e avanzando verso Draco. "Starà qui stasera?" Harry e Draco si guardarono.

"Ehm... no," rispose Harry, girandosi a guardare Theodore. "No, probabilmente a breve dovrei tornare dai Grifondoro, in realtà..." Theodore fece spallucce, strinse una spalla a Draco e li oltrepassò entrando nella stanza. "Notte, allora,” disse.

"Ah, beh... congratulazioni, Draco," aggiunse Blaise. Lanciò un'occhiata a Harry e poi riportò lo sguardo a Draco, sorridendo. "Sono felice per te." Draco annuì, e Harry sentì la presa sulla sua veste allentarsi leggermente. Ancora sorridendo, e in realtà ridacchiando un poco di soppiatto, Blaise sparì oltre la porta del dormitorio. Draco lasciò andare un sospiro sollevato.

"Neanche lontanamente così male come avevi pensato sarebbe andata, eh?" gli chiese Harry, appoggiandosi al petto di Draco. Draco sorrise e chiuse anche l'altra mano attorno alla veste di Harry, tirandosi contro il ragazzo.

"Suppongo di no," mormorò, ed era sul punto di baciare Harry quando all'improvviso si bloccò. "C'è un motivo per cui siete(*) ancora qui?" chiese sprezzante, facendo battere le palpebre ad Harry in confusione prima che si rendesse conto che Draco si rivolgeva a Tiger e a Goyle.

"Oh, no," bofonchiò Goyle. Tiger scosse la testa.

"Allora andatevene, e lasciateci soli," disse Draco seccamente. Entrambi i ragazzi si trascinarono velocemente nella stanza, e Draco si assicurò che la porta fosse ben chiusa dietro di loro prima di girarsi finalmente ad incontrare le labbra di Harry in un animato bacio a bocca aperta. Harry sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi mentre faceva uscire la lingua a toccare brevemente quella di Draco, prima che Draco lo spingesse indietro e appoggiasse la fronte contro quella dell'altro ragazzo.

"Mi sono appena reso conto di quanto sarà dura avere un po' di privacy qui intorno," disse sommessamente Harry.

"Suppongo che dovremo semplicemente continuare ad usare la Stanza delle Necessità," replicò asciutto Draco, incrociando lo sguardo di Harry.

"Ci vediamo lì domani sera?"

"A che ora?"

"Le nove?" Harry fece un passo indietro, facendo scorrere le mani lungo le braccia di Draco e chiudendole delicatamente attorno ai suoi polsi.

"Le nove va bene," rispose Draco. Harry bloccò le braccia di Draco contro il muro al di sopra della sua testa, e si piegò di nuovo contro di lui.

"Bene," sorrise. Draco fece un sorrisino malizioso e inarcò i fianchi. Harry soffocò un gemito e fece del suo meglio per non spingersi contro di lui. "Ci vediamo domani, allora," sussurrò invece.

"Domani," annuì Draco. Harry gli stampò un veloce bacio sulle labbra, e poi si allontanò.

"Notte, Draco," gridò mentre scendeva le scale.

"Buona notte... Harry, " rispose piano Draco. Harry si voltò, con un largo sorriso. Draco scrollò le spalle e stirò le labbra sottili in un sorriso.

"Notte," ripeté Harry. Indugiò sui gradini ancora un momento, stringendosi allo sguardo di Draco, e poi finalmente si girò e lasciò la Sala Comune dei Serpeverde.

 

Nonostante Harry e Draco avessero deciso di non voler tenere la loro relazione segreta, questo non significava necessariamente che fossero già preparati al fatto che lo venisse a sapere un gran numero di persone. Ma, come succede in questi casi, in realtà non avevano detto a nessuno che desideravano tenere la cosa sotto silenzio per i primi tempi, così uno o due dei loro amici lo avevano accennato ad altri amici, qualcuno aveva sentito per caso, le voci avevano cominciato a girare, la verità era dilagata, ed entro il pranzo del giorno seguente quasi tutti gli studenti dal quarto anno in su sapevano che la rivalità più accesa di tutta Hogwarts era ora alimentata da un genere di passione completamente differente.

"Fanculo," bofonchiò Draco mentre un Corvonero del settimo anno oltrepassandolo lo sfiorava con un ghigno. Una coppia di ragazze più giovani nelle vicinanze lo indicò e fece una risatina sciocca. "Dannate sgualdrine pettegole." Si stava dirigendo a Pozioni, e ovunque guardasse c'era qualcuno che ammiccava, o sorrideva furbescamente, o si incupiva. Non era niente di nuovo, in realtà, perché anche dopo le feste del sabato veniva bersagliato da quel genere di sguardi. L'unica differenza era che improvvisamente c'erano molte più occhiate disgustate del solito.

"Draco!" lo chiamò qualcuno. Draco si voltò e colse uno scorcio di Harry che si affrettava attraverso il corridoio verso di lui. "Ehi, Draco," ansimò Harry, allungandosi fino ad addossarsi contro il muro.

"Ehi," rispose Draco, accigliandosi. Harry lo scrutò.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?" chiese. Draco spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, lanciando una breve occhiata nei dintorni prima di riportare la sua attenzione ad Harry.

"Tu non pensi che questa cosa uscirà sui giornali, vero?" sputò fuori, inarcando le sopracciglia mentre si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore con aria assente. Le sopracciglia di Harry si sollevarono.

"Quale cosa?"

"Questa!" replicò Draco esasperato, facendo un gesto che comprendeva lui e Harry. "Pensi che possa esserne arrivata voce in qualche modo alla Gazzetta Del Profeta?" Harry sgranò gli occhi.

"Dio, spero di no," disse d'impulso. La bocca di Draco si serrò e sembrò preso alla sprovvista. "Voglio dire- No, non è quello che intendevo," disse velocemente Harry. Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Soltanto... Merlino, odio il Profeta! Scovano sempre delle storie su di me che sono _totalmente_ false. Non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare cosa potrebbero dire di questo." Harry si interruppe un momento, e poi gettò a Draco uno sguardo irritato. "Ovviamente la maggior parte di quelle storie erano colpa _tua_."

"Eh," Draco scrollò le spalle e sorrise compiaciuto, prima di accigliarsi di nuovo. "Preferirei solo che mia madre non lo venisse a sapere in quel modo," ammise, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. "O peggio, non potrei sopportare che questa voce raggiungesse mio padre..." Harry fece una smorfia e annuì, d'accordo.

"Non credo la prenderebbe molto bene." Draco scosse lentamente la testa.

"No."

"Hai intenzione di dirlo a tua madre?" chiese Harry. Draco fece un profondo respiro e cominciò a giocherellare con i polsini della sua veste. "Draco," disse Harry a bassa voce.

"Cazzo, Harry, glielo dirò prima o poi!" brontolò Draco, girandosi e incamminandosi verso l'aula di Pozioni.  "Solo... dammi del tempo." Harry sospirò, seguendo in fretta l'altro ragazzo.

"Scusami," mormorò, desiderando potersi allungare a prendergli la mano ma trattenendosi dato che avevano finalmente raggiunto Pozioni.

"Non importa," rispose Draco. Oltrepassarono la porta, ignorando il modo in cui la stanza divenne improvvisamente silenziosa, e Harry fece prontamente perdere venti punti a Grifondoro per _aver fatto ritardare Draco_. Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Harry scivolò al suo posto al fianco di Ron e si preparò ad una lezione con un Piton più irritato del solito.

*  *  *

"Sai, perderesti molti meno punti a Pozioni se tu stessi davvero attento a quello che facciamo," commentò Draco più tardi quella sera quando lui e Harry poterono finalmente vedersi nella Stanza delle Necessità. Lasciò cadere la sua veste sul divano e si tolse velocemente la camicia, arruffandosi i capelli biondi, e soffiò verso l'alto irritato cercando di togliersi la frangia dagli occhi.

"Piton oggi voleva vedere scorrere il sangue," si lamentò Harry, sedendosi ai piedi del letto e scalciando via le scarpe. "Dubito che anche se avessi imparato a memoria tutte le pozioni del libro mi avrebbe lasciato in pace facilmente. Probabilmente ha sentito le voci che girano, sai."

"Beh, non sono veramente voci, ora,  no?" Draco fece un sorrisino, avvicinandosi e sedendosi prontamente a cavalcioni sui fianchi di Harry. Harry sorrise, appoggiandosi all'indietro sulle mani mentre Draco infilava le sue sotto alla camicia di Harry.

"No, direi di no," ribatté.

"Su," ordinò Draco, e Harry sollevò obbediente le braccia sopra la testa in modo che Draco potesse sfilargli la camicia. Il ragazzo la lasciò cadere sul pavimento di fronte al letto, e poi si mosse rapidamente in avanti-

\- e guaì immediatamente, mentre il suo naso cozzava contro quello di Harry, che si era sporto anche lui in avanti per baciarlo.

"Ouch!"

"Merda!"

"Cazzo, Harry," borbottò Draco, la voce che suonava ancora più nasale del solito mentre si sfregava il naso ora dolorante.

"Scusa," bofonchiò Harry, coprendosi la faccia con entrambe le mani. Le sue guance si arrossarono lievemente ma ciò nonostante ridacchiò.

"Chiudi il becco," disse seccamente Draco, ma poi rise brevemente. "Ahi," ripeté ancora, senza nessun particolare motivo. Allontanò le mani dal naso e lanciò un'occhiata minacciosa ad Harry. "Se domani ho una qualche specie di orribile livido che mi copre la faccia..."

"Stavo solo marcando il mio territorio," scherzò Harry, ridendo ancora. "Proviamo ancora?"

"Sì," sorrise Draco, e si mosse di nuovo in avanti, anche se un poco più cautamente, reclamando le labbra di Harry in un bacio rovente. Le loro bocche si incontrarono, calde, bagnate e scivolose, e Draco gemette quando lasciò scorrere la sua lingua su quella di Harry. Il ragazzo si inarcò avidamente, avvolgendo le mani attorno al collo di Draco e poi infilando le dita tra le ciocche setose. "È tutto il giorno che desidero farlo," ansimò Draco mentre si staccava. Harry si leccò le labbra e annuì vigorosamente.

"Sia tu che io," disse senza fiato, prima di tirare di nuovo Draco contro di lui. Dopo di che ci fu un turbinio di movimenti, molto pomiciare e contorcersi e uno spogliarsi frenetico che finì con Draco sdraiato, eccitato e ansimante tra gli innumerevoli cuscini, e un Harry ugualmente duro e senza fiato spalmato scompostamente su di lui, e i loro vestiti disseminati per tutta la stanza.

"Su, su, su," lo spronò Draco, il rossore che gli tingeva gli zigomi e il petto mentre spingeva in alto i fianchi contro quelli di Harry, spedendo ondate d’urto sciogli-cervello attraverso il corpo di Harry fino al suo membro ora dolorante. Harry boccheggiò e poi si fermò, cercando di schiarirsi la mente in modo da riuscire a recuperare un po' di sensibilità. "Hai portato il lubrificante?" ansimò Draco.

"Naturalmente," rispose immediatamente Harry, controllando il comodino per assicurarsi che fosse ancora lì accanto ai suoi occhiali.

"E allora facciamolo!" piagnucolò Draco, sfregando continuamente i suoi fianchi contro quelli di Harry e avvolgendo un braccio attorno al suo collo. Attirò Harry a sé per poterlo baciare di nuovo, allungando alla cieca la sua mano libera per cercare a tentoni il barattolo di lubrificante. Harry glielo strappò di mano, allontanandosi da Draco e inspirando profondamente.

"Aspetta... aspetta, Draco," boccheggiò, drizzandosi a sedere a cavalcioni sul bacino dell’altro. Draco spinse ancora verso l'alto, e il suo glande sfiorò quello di Harry, che gemette. "Dio, Draco!"

"Dai, Harry!" disse Draco seccato, storcendo il naso mentre fissava insolentemente il ragazzo sopra di lui. "Sono tre fottute settimane-"

"Sì, esatto!" lo interruppe Harry, cercando il suo sguardo. "Tre settimane. Tre _lunghe_ settimane."

"Qual è il punto?" brontolò Draco, facendo scorrere le mani sul petto di Harry. L'altro ragazzo le spinse via, sporgendosi in avanti in modo da poter scrutare Draco da vicino.

"Sarà come se non l'avessimo mai fatto," disse lentamente, osservando la comprensione affiorare negli occhi di Draco.

"...Oh," disse lui, un po' debolmente.

"Già," annuì Harry. "Quindi dobbiamo fare attenzione. Andarci piano di nuovo."

"Merda."

"Draco?"

"Merda!"

"Cosa? Cosa c’è che non va?" chiese nervosamente Harry.

"Vuoi dirmi che sarà di nuovo tutto come la prima volta?" esclamò Draco, spalancando gli occhi. Harry si schiarì la gola.

"Ehm, beh, non _esattamente_ come la prima volta," borbottò, mentre le guance gli arrossivano leggermente. Draco gemette.

"Porco cazzo," sputò fuori.

"Ascolta, adesso so quello che faccio-"

"Oh, perché hai fatto _così_ tanta pratica!"

"Ti scoccerebbe non renderlo ancora più difficile di quel che dev'essere?" disse seccamente Harry, serrando le mani attorno al vasetto che ancora teneva in mano. Poi sospirò. "Mi dispiace, ok? Mi dispiace davvero di aver sbagliato tutto così malamente la prima volta." Draco scrollò le spalle impacciato, distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Non potevi saperlo," mormorò.

"Beh, ora lo so. Va bene?" Draco annuì, e Harry sorrise leggermente. "Bene," disse ancora. "Voltati."

"Cosa?" chiese in fretta Draco, facendo scattare gli occhi di nuovo su quelli di Harry.

" _Voltati_ ," ripeté Harry, con un sorriso lievemente compiaciuto. Draco lo guardò con circospezione.

"Perché?"

"Solo... perché sì,” rispose Harry. "Non dobbiamo sempre farlo faccia a faccia, sai."

"Ma a me _piace_ farlo faccia a faccia," ribatté Draco.

"Anche a me, ma voglio provare una cosa."

"...Provare una cosa..." ripeté debolmente Draco. Harry annuì. Respirando un poco più rapidamente, Draco si spostò, sospirò, si girò lentamente sulla pancia, ed espirò tremulo. Sentì le mani di Harry posarglisi sulle spalle.

"Rilassati, Draco," lo esortò Harry.

"Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca, Potter," brontolò Draco, e fu ricompensato da un rapido schiaffo sul sedere. "Ehi!" esclamò, girandosi a fulminare Harry. Il ragazzo inarcò semplicemente un sopracciglio nella sua direzione e gli fece cenno di voltarsi. Draco lo fece con uno sbuffo irritato, appoggiandosi il mento sulle mani.

Harry si piegò in avanti, stampando un bacio dietro alla spalla di Draco. Aprì la bocca in modo da poter far scorrere la sua lingua bollente lungo la pelle di Draco, e continuò a farlo da una parte all’altra della schiena del ragazzo, lasciando una traccia umida di saliva mentre scendeva. Tirandosi leggermente indietro, Harry soffiò delicatamente sulla scia che aveva lasciato, sentendo i brividi crescere sui fianchi di Draco per l'improvviso sbalzo di calore. Il ragazzo boccheggiò, e Harry sorrise, sprofondando la lingua tra le lievi sporgenze della spina dorsale di Draco.

"Ti avevo detto cosa mi ha regalato Seamus per Natale?" mormorò Harry, mentre il suo alito caldo carezzava la schiena del compagno. Draco rabbrividì di nuovo.

"N-n-no," balbettò, troppo preso dalle sensazioni che Harry gli stava provocando per interessarsi a quale fosse l'idea regalo di Finnegan. Sentì le labbra di Harry stirarsi in un sorriso e un altro bacio si depositò sulla sua pelle.

"Dovremo ringraziarlo più tardi," sussurrò Harry, e poi continuò a trascinare la punta della lingua lungo la colonna vertebrale di Draco. Raggiunse la curva delle natiche di Draco e si fermò un momento, osservando Draco gelare sotto di lui.

"Uhm... Harry..." disse piano Draco, fissando con occhi sbarrati la testiera del letto di fronte a lui mentre cercava di immaginarsi che cosa esattamente avesse intenzione di fare Harry. Il ragazzo lo ignorò, posando invece le mani con gentilezza sulla sommità del suo sedere. Il respirò di Draco accelerò, e i suoi occhi si spalancarono ancora di più quando sentì Harry allargarlo e soffiare rovente sopra alla sua apertura.

"H-Harry..." Draco era del tutto impreparato alla sensazione della lingua di Harry che scorreva bagnata sopra alla sua entrata, e sobbalzò letteralmente, guaendo in modo abbastanza spettacolare. Una mano salì ad aggrapparsi alla testiera mentre con l’altro braccio si puntellò sul gomito, così da potersi girare e fissare Harry sconvolto. In qualche modo finì anche per ripiegare le ginocchia sotto di sé.

E Harry gli stava sorridendo. O lo guardava malizioso, a dire il vero.

"Cosa... che cosa..." il respiro di Draco usciva in ansiti tremuli. "Che _diavolo_ era quello?" gridò.

"Una piccola cosina che ho imparato," rispose Harry compiaciuto.

La bocca di Draco si aprì e si chiuse un paio di volte prima che riuscisse a sputare fuori, "Da _chi_?"

"Seamus," replicò Harry, e gli occhi di Draco si strinsero improvvisamente. Harry rise. "No! No, mi ha regalato questo libro per Natale," spiegò. Draco sembrava ancora sospettoso.

"Un libro?" ripeté. Harry annuì.

"Già! E tu sei l'unico che sa che ce l'ho," continuò. "Per ovvie ragioni. Adesso girati ancora."

"Perché? Intendi... ah..."

"Sì," rispose prontamente Harry, anche se Draco in realtà non aveva ancora chiesto niente. Draco si accigliò.

"Ma..."

" _Draco_."

"Ma è disgustoso!" esclamò Draco. Harry si strinse nelle spalle, facendo un sorrisino.

"Nah, in realtà no." Draco batté le palpebre e si voltò lentamente, quasi incapace di credere che stava succedendo davvero. Che Harry _volesse_ sul serio fargli... quello. "Si chiama rimming," aggiunse da nulla Harry, apparentemente ritornato al lavoro visto che Draco riusciva a sentire il suo respiro caldo che lo sfiorava di nuovo.

"E' schifoso," borbottò Draco, ignorando i brividi che gli risalivano lungo la spina dorsale.

"Ti piacerà," gli assicurò Harry.

"Ne dubito," disse Draco, girando la testa ad incontrare gli occhi di Harry. L’altro ragazzo sorrise.

"Draco, fidati di me," ribatté semplicemente.

"Ma-"

" _Fidati. Di. Me._ " Draco sbatté le palpebre e guardò di nuovo la testiera.

"Mi fido di te," sussurrò, mettendosi in equilibrio sulle mani e sulle ginocchia. Le sue dita si attorcigliarono inconsciamente attorno alla stoffa soffice del copriletto mentre si preparava a Dio sa cosa. E poi la lingua di Harry fu di nuovo lì, scorrendo su di lui, e Draco boccheggiò mentre le sue cosce si contraevano involontariamente. A quel punto Harry cominciò a leccare la sua pelle sensibile, facendo correre la lingua sopra e attorno allo sfintere di Draco, e Draco non poté fermare il gemito che gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Si sentiva la faccia in fiamme e sapeva di essere arrossito, mortificato che una cosa disgustosa come quella che stava facendo Harry in realtà stesse facendo pulsare e contrarre il suo uccello.

Draco poteva sentire il proprio rossore allargarsi sul collo e attraverso il torace, ma poi ancora una volta il suo intero corpo sembrò farsi improvvisamente incandescente, in un modo che forse non aveva nulla a che fare con l'essere imbarazzati. La lingua di Harry percorse di nuovo l'orlo della sua apertura, prima che la sua bocca si abbassasse a succhiare delicatamente la pelle dietro ai suoi testicoli. Draco si contorse, boccheggiò ed emise un basso lamento di gola tutto allo stesso tempo e si rassegnò al fatto che questa cosa del _rimming_ che Harry gli stava facendo fosse fottutamente _stupenda_. Una delle sue mani corse ad aggrapparsi alla testiera, e quando Harry riportò la bocca a leccare ancora una volta la pelle sensibile di Draco, lui non poté fare a meno di spingersi all'indietro contro la faccia del compagno.

Questo sembrò soltanto spronare Harry ad agire ulteriormente, perché improvvisamente le sue mani stavano separando le natiche di Draco il più possibile e la lingua si stava spingendo dentro di lui con brevi e rapidi movimenti trafittori.

"Oddio- Harry!" ansimò Draco, spingendosi indietro contro quel muscolo bagnato ancora una volta. Harry lo esplorò più a fondo, ma non era abbastanza. Draco spasimava per avere di più, aveva bisogno di essere _riempito_ , aveva bisogno- "Ah, _cazzo_! Dio, Harry!" esclamò quando Harry serrò tutta la bocca attorno all'apertura di Draco e _succhiò_. "Cazzo! Porca-" Harry si tirò un po' indietro e cominciò nuovamente a penetrare Draco con la lingua. "-puttana-" Draco si spinse all'indietro, cercando di seppellire Harry più a fondo dentro di lui. "-merda!" Harry fece scorrere la lingua sopra Draco un'ultima volta, e poi arretrò e si allungò verso il lubrificante.

"Niente male, eh?" lo punzecchiò, spalmandosi generosamente la sostanza scivolosa sul pene estremamente duro. Era pronto a scommettere che sarebbe potuto venire lì al momento senza nessun altro aiuto che i suoni che emetteva Draco...

"Sarà meglio per te che tu non abbia già finito," ansimò Draco, allargando le gambe il più possibile e sollevando un poco il sedere quando Harry lo sollecitò a farlo.

"No, assolutamente no," disse piano Harry, mettendosi in posizione. "Oh Dio, sei bellissimo così." Scrutò Draco e notò che il ragazzo sembrava completamente rilassato, la testa posata sul braccio che teneva ancora appoggiato alla testiera, l'altra mano ancora avvolta nella trapunta. Facendo un profondo respiro, Harry cominciò a spingersi in avanti.

Draco gemette immediatamente, allargando ancora di più le gambe mentre cercava di abituarsi alla lunghezza di Harry di nuovo dentro di lui. In realtà aveva già cominciato a spingersi indietro quando la prima fitta di dolore gli corse lungo la spina dorsale, e la realtà gli crollò addosso mentre si rendeva conto cosa stava succedendo.

"Ah, a-aspetta, Harry!" squittì, sopraffatto istantaneamente dal panico. Voltò la testa, cercando di incrociare lo sguardo di Harry. "Fermati, cosa diavolo stai facendo?!" Harry si immobilizzò, avvolgendo saldamente un braccio attorno alla vita di Draco e allungandosi a prendergli la mano con l'altro.

"Shh, calmati," disse con dolcezza, desiderando che il petto ansante di Draco si calmasse.

"Come diavolo fai ad aspettarti che io mi _calmi_? Stai cercando di scoparmi senza prepararmi!"

"Tutto quello che ho appena fatto rientrava nel prepararti," mormorò Harry. Draco si fermò, guardandolo di sottecchi.

"Ma... Come...?"

"Ti fa male adesso?"

"Beh _no_... ma stava cominciando." Draco si mosse un poco e sussultò. "Uh-huh, eccolo lì."

"Non ho usato le dita perché... perché eri già rilassato e pronto,” spiegò Harry, torcendo il viso per la concentrazione mentre cercava di restare assolutamente immobile. Boccheggiò quando Draco si mosse ancora. "Non... volevo renderti nervoso tutto... tutto da capo." Harry deglutì indistintamente. "Capito?" Draco annuì lentamente. "Ok... ok, sono già per metà dentro. Riesci a gestire il resto?"

"...Sì," annuì di nuovo Draco. "Sì, ce la faccio." Harry si sedette all’indietro, portando Draco con sé, e intrecciò assieme le loro dita. L'altro braccio si strinse attorno alla vita di Draco e cominciò ad attirarlo giù verso il suo grembo. Draco boccheggiò, stringendo la mano attorno a quella di Harry mentre il suo membro si faceva lentamente strada in lui, ma l'altro ragazzo non si fermò fino a quando non fu completamente dentro Draco.

"Come va?" ansimò, appoggiando la fronte contro la pelle sudata della schiena di Draco.

"Nggh," fu la risposta tesa di Draco.

"Mi posso muovere?"

"Ahh... sì," disse Draco col fiato mozzo, cercando di scuotersi via i capelli dagli occhi. "Sì, muoviti." Harry si piegò in avanti, cambiando posizione di nuovo fino a che Draco non fu di nuovo a quattro zampe, prima di scivolare fuori e spingersi lentamente dentro. Draco ansimò e fremette, e Harry si sporse in avanti, girando attorno al fianco di Draco e avvolgendo strettamente la mano attorno al suo pene. Draco emise un basso lamento di gola, e Harry si spinse di nuovo dentro di lui.

"Dio, Draco," sussurrò, stabilendo velocemente un ritmo regolare mentre si seppelliva nell'altro ragazzo. "Io... ah... sei così _accogliente_..." Draco si lamentò e gemette, spingendosi indietro contro di lui. Gli occhi di Harry si serrarono di scatto e fece scivolare la mano avanti e indietro per tutta la lunghezza di Draco, mantenendo il ritmo dei suoi stessi movimenti. Draco era già abbastanza provato da prima, così non gli ci volle molto più di un paio di spinte ben assestate per venire, umido, bollente e con un forte ansito, nella mano di Harry e sopra al copriletto, risucchiando dentro ampi bocconi di aria come se non ne avesse abbastanza. Continuò a spingersi all’indietro contro Harry, e poco meno di un minuto dopo Harry si stava svuotando a sua volta dentro Draco con un forte grido.

Harry crollò contro la schiena di Draco, e immediatamente le braccia di Draco cedettero sotto al loro peso. Dopo essersi sfilato con cautela, Harry rotolò di lato e giacque sulla schiena, ansimando pesantemente mentre guardava Draco stendersi sul letto.

"Oddio," mormorò Draco, chiudendo gli occhi. Harry fece un sorriso assonnato.

"Bello?" chiese.

"Sì."

"Heh. Te l’avevo detto che saresti stato sotto di nuovo." Draco rotolò verso di lui fino a fronteggiarlo e gli tirò uno schiaffo poco convinto sul braccio. Harry gli fece una linguaccia.

"La prossima volta tocca a te," borbottò Draco, sbadigliando rumorosamente appena dopo.

"Va bene," concordò Harry. "Il finesettimana di Hogsmeade, sabato... vogliamo stare qui invece?" Draco aprì un occhio e lo osservò annebbiato.

"E' già tempo di Hogsmeade?"

"Beh la settimana prossima c'è il Quidditch. Corvonero contro Tassorosso."

"Hmm." Giacquero in silenzio per un paio di minuti, prima che Draco si girasse di schiena e allungasse le gambe. Poi fece una lieve smorfia e si costrinse a mettersi a sedere.

"Dove stai andando?" chiese Harry, sbadigliando a sua volta.

"E' tutto bagnaticcio e appiccicoso qui. E ho bisogno di una doccia. Così sto uscendo." Harry si accigliò, rotolando sulla pancia e cercando di mettere a fuoco il volto di Draco.

"Torni dai Serpeverde?"

"Sì," annuì Draco. Cominciò a tirarsi su dal letto, ma si fermò all'improvviso e si girò a guardare Harry. Harry gli sorrise, e Draco si sporse a baciarlo a lungo e lentamente sulle labbra, anche se nessuno dei due ragazzi si mosse per approfondirlo. Draco si spinse indietro, ancora più rosso di prima, e cominciò a raccogliere i suoi vestiti. Harry gemette mentre si sedeva.

"Vuoi di nuovo il mio mantello?" offrì, mentre cercava di infilarsi i pantaloni.

"Sì," rispose immediatamente Draco, sorridendo. "Ma solo per il piacere di averlo. E' geniale, sai." Harry rise e glielo porse.

"Suppongo che dovrei essere grato che domani non abbiamo Pozioni," constatò. Draco sorrise malizioso.

"Come se non ti fosse piaciuto ogni singolo secondo di quella volta," lo pungolò, gettandosi il mantello attorno alle spalle. Le guance di Harry avvamparono e il ragazzo si avvicinò per baciare di nuovo Draco.

"Notte," sussurrò, aggiustando il mantello sopra alla testa di Draco. Sentì una mano stringersi brevemente sulla sua, poi la porta si aprì e si chiuse ancora una volta, e Harry restò solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) In inglese Draco dice: _“Is there a reason you’re still standing there?”_ Dato che in inglese _you_ significa sia _tu_ che _voi_ , all'inizio Harry interpreta la frase come rivolta a lui.
> 
> **Fanart:**
> 
>   * [tehsweetness](http://tehsweetness.livejournal.com/) ha immaginato [così](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS_harrydracob.jpg) il dialogo iniziale tra Draco e Harry, colorato da [miints](http://miints.livejournal.com/).
>   * [yaoi_columnist](http://yaoi-columnist.livejournal.com/) ha disegnato [qui](http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y14/JulietaPotter/SWAS_ch12_turnaround.jpg) Harry che chiede a Draco di voltarsi ♥
> 



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi auguro solo una buona lettura e vi anticipo che in questo capitolo ci sarà una prima volta, sta a voi scoprire quale!

Per Harry era un’abitudine che le persone gli parlassero alle spalle. Nel corso degli anni aveva ricevuto la sua buona parte di sguardi freddi e occhiate sospettose, a partire dai Tassorosso che credevano che fosse l'erede dei Serpeverde fino ad arrivare addirittura al suo migliore amico perchè pensava che lui gli stesse mentendo. Qualunque fosse la ragione, Harry era avvezzo al fatto che per brevi periodi di tempo la gente lo evitasse.  
   
Però non era assolutamente abituato ad essere preso di mira.

"Hey, Potter!" urlò una voce sconosciuta mentre Harry stava scendendo a colazione la mattina seguente, assieme ad alcuni dei suoi compagni Grifondoro. Si girò per guardarsi alle spalle e riconoscere chi lo stesse chiamando-  
  
 - e immediatamente finì lungo disteso sul pavimento quando il suo piede si impigliò in un incantesimo intrappolante.  
  
Tutto sembrò congelarsi per uno scioccato secondo, mentre la stessa voce pronunciava un ridacchiante "Maledetto frocio," e poi gli amici di Harry scattarono all'azione.  
  
Seamus si precipitò subito al fianco di Harry, e lui e Dean lo aiutarono a sedersi. Hermione e Ron si lanciarono in avanti, le bacchette sguainate e pronte all'azione, e prima che Ron potesse anche solo intuire chi avesse lanciato l'incantesimo, Hermione stava gettando una Fattura Orcovolante che avrebbe fatto impallidire Ginny ad uno degli studenti che ridevano vicino a loro.  
  
"Hermione!" rantolò Ron, voltando incerto la testa avanti e indietro tra il piccolo gruppo di studenti e l'amica. "Ma- Prefetti!" balbettò. Hermione lo ignorò, avanzando a lunghi passi con la bacchetta puntata.  
  
"Prima gli amici, poi le responsabilità di Prefetto," borbottò, mettendo all'angolo tre Tassorosso dall'aria nervosa.  
  
"Aspetta, Hermione, è tutto a posto!" disse Harry mentre si ficcava di nuovo gli occhiali sul viso. La mano di Seamus era ancora appoggiata sulla sua spalla, ma fu improvvisamente spinta via e Harry venne tirato in piedi, ritrovandosi a fissare dei burrascosi occhi grigi.  
  
"Stai bene?" chiese aspro Draco, afferrando saldamente con una mano la stoffa attorno alla spalla di Harry. Harry sbatté le palpebre, leggermente sorpreso, e annuì. "Chi è stato?" sputò Draco, girandosi a fronteggiare gli altri. "L'ho visto cadere, chi gli ha lanciato una fattura?"  
  
"Era solo un incantesimo intrappolante, " mormorò Harry, le guance che diventavano rosse. "Nulla di peggiore di quanto mi hai fatto tu in passato." Draco lo ignorò.  
  
"Sono stati questi tre, Draco," disse Hermione, con voce insolitamente dura. Aveva ancora la bacchetta puntata sui tre ragazzi. Gli occhi di Draco scivolarono glaciali su di loro e fece un sorriso di scherno.  
  
"In punizione," disse secco, stringendo ulteriormente la mano sulla veste di Harry. "Venerdì, con Gazza. E controllerò di persona che vi facciate vedere. Presentatevi alle sette."  
  
"Non possiamo dare punizioni, Malfoy," alzò la voce Ron, fissando incuriosito l'altro ragazzo. Draco gli lanciò uno sguardo esasperato.  
  
"Ti suggerisco di imparare a leggere, Weasley. E’ davvero un'abilità molto utile. Questo, o fa in modo che la tua ragazza ti legga ad alta voce il regolamento perché i Prefetti possono, in effetti, dare punizioni." Ron diede ad Hermione un'occhiata sconcertata.  
  
"Possiamo davvero?" chiese.  
  
"Sì," rispose stancamente Hermione. "Possiamo anche togliere punti."  
  
"Oh." Ron batté le palpebre. "Beh, in questo caso venti punti in meno a Tassorosso per aver attaccato un altro studente."  
  
"Non mi hanno _attaccato_ ," sbuffò Harry, scrollandosi finalmente di dosso la mano di Draco e spazzolandosi la veste. "Sto _bene_."  
  
"Sta' zitto, Harry," disse Draco con disinvoltura, scrutando da più vicino i Tassorosso che istintivamente si strinsero tra loro. "Chi gli ha gettato una Fattura Orcovolante?"  
  
"Sono stata io," rispose imbarazzata Hermione, abbassando finalmente la bacchetta. "Ho visto che aveva ancora la bacchetta alzata e mi sono fatta un pochino trascinare." Draco la soppesò con lo sguardo.  
  
"Una volta mi sono ritrovato dal lato sbagliato di una di quelle. Bel lavoro, Granger." Si girò a guardare di nuovo gli altri studenti. "Sparite dalla mia vista. Se sento che avete fatto un'altra volta una cosa del genere, vi porto dal Preside." I Tassorosso si volatilizzarono all'istante, senza che ci fosse bisogno di dirglielo due volte.  
  
"Grazie," borbottò Harry. Gli occhi di Draco si restrinsero su di lui.  
  
"Davvero, Potter, farsi attaccare da dei _Tassorosso_ del quinto anno? Il tuo grado di pateticità aumenta di giorno in giorno."  
  
"Non mi hanno attaccato!" disse seccamente Harry ancora una volta, spintonando leggermente la spalla di Draco. Draco sogghignò, girandosi a guardare da sopra la spalla Tiger e Goyle, che Harry aveva appena notato essere lì.

"Forse dovrei prestarti le mie guardie del corpo," lo punzecchiò sarcastico. Tiger sbatté le palpebre, Goyle si grattò assente un braccio e Harry si accigliò.  
  
"Non ne ho bisogno," disse cupo, prima di guardare brevemente verso i due ingombranti Serpeverde. "Senza offesa, ragazzi. " I due scrollarono le spalle.  
  
"A te è mai successo?" chiese improvvisamente Draco a Seamus, che apparve sorpreso che Draco si fosse sul serio degnato di rivolgergli la parola.  
  
"Ah, beh, in realtà no," cominciò a dire, prima che Dean lo interrompesse.  
  
"No, c'è stata quella cosa una volta l'anno scorso," disse.  
  
"Cosa? Quando è successo?" domandò rapida Hermione. Seamus sbatté le palpebre, e poi rise.  
  
"Oh, giusto, con Justin."  
  
"Eh?" disse Harry.  
  
"Ero con Justin... e... ehm... beh un certo Serpeverde- "  
  
"Oh, ma quello non conta!" si intromise Draco, accigliandosi. "Non c'entra nulla con-"  
  
"- _un certo Serpeverde_ ," continuò Seamus alzando la voce, "ha deciso che sarebbe stato divertente lanciarci un Petrificus Totalis mentre avevo le mani nelle sue mutande."

"Eravate fuori da ore," insistette Draco, mentre una vampata rosea si spargeva sulle sue guance. "Questo, e il fatto che ho pensato che avrei potuto restarne traumatizzato a vita!"  
  
"Hai lanciato loro una _maledizione_?" chiese Harry incredulo. Draco si mosse imbarazzato.  
  
"Da ore!" ripeté, come se fosse un qualche punto importante che non poteva essere assolutamente tralasciato. "Avrei potuto togliergli punti o qualcosa del genere, ma ero troppo occupato a proteggere la mia innocenza-"

"Ooh, povero piccolo Malfoy e i suoi occhiettini vergini," ridacchiò Ron.  
  
"Vaffanculo, Weasley!"  
  
"E li hai lasciati lì e basta?" chiese Hermione, mentre un lampo di disapprovazione compariva nei suoi occhi.  
  
"Li ho trovati io," disse Dean, sorridendo. "Quando Seamus non è ritornato sono andato a cercarlo."  
  
"Nessuno viene mai a cercarmi quando non torno," disse Harry, sembrando un po' avvilito.  
  
"Questo è perché sei sempre ritornato, Harry," puntualizzò Ron. Harry arrossì.  
  
"Oh." Poi sbottò, "Aspetta, no! Non dopo l'ultima festa!"  
  
"Blaise ci aveva detto dov'eri," replicò Hermione. Harry la fissò minaccioso.  
  
"Ok, torniamo alla mia domanda!" ordinò Draco, parendo infastidito dal fatto di venire ignorato.  
  
Harry fece un sorrisino. "State tutti zitti e rivolgete immediatamente la vostra attenzione a Draco, perché è della massima importanza," disse impassibile. Draco lo colpì alla spalla.  
  
"No, Malfoy, non ero mai stato aggredito prima," rispose finalmente Seamus ridacchiando.  
  
" _Non_ era un'aggressione!" insistette Harry esasperato, picchiando i piedi per terra. Draco gli diede un buffetto assente sulla spalla mentre si concentrava su Seamus, che stava ancora parlando. Harry lo guardò torvo.  
  
"Voglio dire, credo che con voi due sia diverso," proseguì Seamus. "Sono sempre stato esplicito riguardo all'essere gay ma in realtà non è che lo... _sbandiero_. E non ho mai avuto un ragazzo."  
  
"Neanche noi lo ostentiamo," brontolò Draco.  
  
"No, ma siete entrambi decisamente più sotto ai riflettori di quanto io sarò mai," sottolineò Seamus. Draco aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma Goyle improvvisamente cominciò a parlare e questo sbigottì tutti per un secondo.  
  
"Aspetta, Draco, tu sei gay?" si lasciò scappare. Draco gli lanciò un'occhiata esasperata e avrebbe dovuto essere facile sbottare in rimando un irritato 'ma va?' ma tutti lo fissavano tutto d'un tratto con aspettativa e Draco si trovò a corto di parole.  
  
"Ehm..." Ammetterlo ad alta voce era più difficile di quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto; l'aveva fatto soltanto una volta prima d'ora, ed era stato con Harry. Pansy già lo sapeva; non aveva dovuto davvero dirlo, e si era veramente augurato che la seconda volta che avrebbe dovuto farlo sarebbe stata di fronte a chiunque altro eccetto che un gruppo di _Grifondoro_. " _Sì_ ," cercò di dire a denti stretti, mentre il rossore fioriva sulle sue guance. "A cosa diavolo pensavi quando ho detto che Potter era il mio ragazzo?"  
  
"Io... beh," Goyle sembrava innervosito. "Voglio dire, è _Potter_ , mi ero solo immaginato che... Beh, non sapevo che eri _gay_!"  
  
"E questo è un problema?" chiese Draco con una lentezza pericolosa. I suoi occhi si strinsero mentre Goyle si agitava. "Pensavi onestamente che io mi sarei prostituito con Potter perché è, cosa, _famoso_?"  
  
"Uhm..." Il labbro superiore di Draco si storse in un ghigno, e le sue mani si chiusero a pugno lungo i fianchi.  
  
"Incredibile," mormorò, prima di dare un'occhiata a Tiger. "E tu?" Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle.  
  
"Non è che proprio mi importi."  
  
"...Non è che proprio ti importi," ripeté Draco, l'intero corpo teso quasi come se stesse per scattare.  
  
"Uh, Draco?" disse delicatamente Harry, toccando lievemente il braccio di Draco. Draco si voltò di scatto a guardarlo, gli occhi ancora stretti.

"Cosa c'è?" sbottò  
  
Harry era sul punto di chiedergli se andava tutto bene, ma non pensava che Draco avrebbe apprezzato quell'attenzione extra, così... "Dovremmo davvero andare a colazione," disse invece. Draco lo prese in considerazione, mentre la tensione gradualmente abbandonava le sue spalle, e poi annuì e afferrò Harry per il gomito.  
  
"Stamattina mangerai con me," rispose semplicemente, e cominciò a trascinarlo verso le porte della Sala Grande.  
  
"Io cosa?" chiese Harry stupefatto mentre incespicava dietro a Draco. Lanciò un sguardo impotente agli amici da sopra la spalla.  
  
"Ho mangiato con _loro_ l'altra sera, no?" sputò fuori Draco, agitando la testa in direzione del resto dei Grifondoro. "Così tu oggi puoi mangiare con me." Harry sorrise lievemente.  
  
"Va bene allora," disse. Draco lasciò andare il braccio di Harry in modo da poter aprire le porte con una spinta, e poi si fermò per un po' mentre Harry lo oltrepassava.  
  
"Tassorosso, Harry!" disse infine, in una specie di tono incredulo. "Come hai potuto lasciare che dei _Tassorosso_ ti atta-"  
  
"Non dirlo!" lo interruppe bruscamente Harry. "Solo... non farlo." Draco sospirò.  
  
"Non avevo neanche mai pensato che fossero in grado di farlo."  
  
"La gente non dà abbastanza credito ai Tassorosso," disse Harry pensoso. "In più, sono sempre stato un po' una spina nel fianco per quella casa."  
  
"Davvero?" domandò Draco mentre cominciava ad imboccare la strada per il tavolo dei Serpeverde. Tiger si trascinava alle loro spalle, e Goyle li seguiva un poco più a distanza.  
  
Harry annuì. "Pensavano che avessi maledetto Justin al secondo anno," cominciò, spuntando gli argomenti sulle dita, "erano furiosi con me perché al quarto anno ho rubato la ribalta a Cedric, e... beh, in realtà qualsiasi cosa riguardi Cedric," concluse sommessamente. Draco gli lanciò uno sguardo con la coda dell'occhio.  
  
"Non è stata colpa tua," disse quietamente. Harry lo guardò tagliente, e Draco si strinse nelle spalle. "Beh, non lo è stata! Diggory in ogni caso era un purosangue, quindi è stata una cattiva mossa da parte di Voldemort." Harry roteò gli occhi e serrò la bocca.  
  
" _Uccidi l’altro_ ," disse amaramente. "Questo è quello che ha detto Voldemort. Non si è dato la pena di controllare. Probabilmente non gli interesserà nemmeno che tu sia un Malfoy. Se gli arriva voce di noi, voglio dire. Sarà solo: _Che cosa? Sta facendo felice Potter? Uccidetelo!_ " Draco avrebbe riso per l'imitazione beffarda che stava facendo Harry se non fosse stato troppo impegnato ad inciampare nei sui stessi piedi e ad arrestarsi improvvisamente nel bel mezzo della Sala Grande.  
  
"Pensi che sarà questo quello che succederà?" chiese in tono sollecito. Harry si fermò, guardando all'indietro verso di lui, e poi sospirò.  
  
"Forse?" disse, scrollando le spalle impotente. "Però non preoccupartene, eh?" Draco emise una breve risata.  
  
"Oh, giusto, non preoccupartene- è soltanto la mia _vita_!" esclamò. Harry non aveva una risposta per questo, così afferrò semplicemente il polso di Draco e lo tirò gentilmente per il resto della strada verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde. Pansy alzò lo sguardo mentre Harry spingeva Draco a sedere e poi scivolava accanto a lui.  
  
"'Giorno, ragazzi," li salutò allegramente, facendo guizzare lo sguardo tra l'uno e l'altro. "Vi ci è voluto abbastanza per arrivare qui. Stavate avendo un incontro segreto in una delle vostre alcove?" Harry arrossì leggermente all'idea, facendo allargare il sorriso di Pansy, ma Draco si incupì e pugnalò con rabbia alcune salsicce che si era appena rovesciato nel piatto.  
  
"Oh, già. Un incontro segreto. Solo io e Harry... e tutto il cazzo di resto dei Grifondoro," borbottò sarcastico. Harry sorrise impacciato. "Harry è stato aggredito," sbottò Draco.  
  
"Draco!" disse aspro Harry, ma ovviamente Draco continuò.  
  
"Da dei _Tassorosso_."  
  
"Aspetta, sei stato attaccato?" chiese in fretta Pansy, stringendo gli occhi.  
  
" _Non era_ un attacco," insistette ostinatamente Harry.  
  
"Per il fatto che è frocio," disse forte Goyle. Draco e Harry gli lanciarono due occhiate omicide gemelle.  
  
"E _Gregory_ qui," disse lentamente Draco, "ha dei problemi con me perché sono.. .sono..." e lì c'era di nuovo quella parola.  
  
"Gay?" lo soccorse Blaise, parlando per la prima volta da quando la coppia si era seduta. Theodore e Millicent si voltarono velocemente entrambi verso la conversazione, improvvisamente interessati. Il naso di Draco si arricciò.  
  
"Già. Gay," rispose beffardo. Pansy colpì la spalla di Goyle.  
  
"E cosa c'è di sbagliato in questo?" chiese irosamente.  
  
"Niente!" rispose precipitoso Goyle. "Va bene. Solo io... lo trovo abbastanza innaturale."  
  
"Non hai detto nulla quando Draco ce l'ha detto la prima volta," disse Theodore.  
  
"E non hai avuto problemi con questa cosa durante gli Obblighi," aggiunse Millicent.  
  
"Draco in realtà non ce l'ha mai... _detto_ ," puntualizzò Tiger, in difesa dell'amico. "Voglio dire, abbiamo tutti più o meno capito qual è il problema, ma..." si affievolì.  
  
"Io no," disse immediatamente Blaise. Goyle arrossì e cominciò distrattamente a fare a brandelli il suo tovagliolo.  
  
"Pensava che Draco stesse con Potter solo perché... perché è _Harry Potter_ ," spiegò Tiger. Draco si fece torvo, lasciando cadere la forchetta sul tavolo e incrociando le braccia. Le labbra di Harry si incurvarono mentre cercava di trattenere una risata.  
  
Pansy sbuffò. "E da quanto tempo conosci Draco?" chiese. Le guance di Goyle si fecero di un rosso più intenso.  
  
"Beh è questo il punto," disse lentamente. "Hai idea di quante volte sono... sono stato... _da solo_ con lui?"  
  
"Oh, per amor del- E' questo il tuo problema?" disse Draco ad alta voce.  
  
"E tutte le volte che abbiamo fatto la doccia insieme-"  
  
"Questo è perché sono docce comuni!"  
  
"E tu ti cambi con lui nello spogliatoio di Quidditch!" Goyle si girò verso Tiger velocemente, rovesciando con il braccio un bicchiere di succo di zucca mentre gesticolava frenetico. "Non ti renderà nervoso ora?"  
  
"Io mi cambio ancora di fronte a Seamus," sottolineò Harry.  
  
"Beh, sei gay anche tu, no?" disse Goyle malevolo. Harry aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma non ne uscì nulla. Le sue guance si arrossarono. "Ci siamo cambiati tutti con Draco in camera stamattina," disse invece Theodore.  
  
Goyle sbuffò. "Già, ma non accadrà più. Lui potrebbe essere... essere... lui potrebbe essere-"  
  
"Eccitato da voi?" ringhiò Draco. "Pensi che potrei venire, guardandovi mentre vi spogliate?" Goyle si strinse nelle spalle, e Draco puntò uno sguardo omicida su ciascuno dei suoi compagni di stanza. "Tanto perchè lo sappiate, non trovo _nessuno_ di voi idioti attraente. Oh.... beh, per lo meno non in QUEL modo."  
  
Blaise mise il broncio. "Non sono abbastanza carino per te, Draco?" tubò sarcastico. Draco gli tirò un pezzo di toast e lui lo schivò, ridendo di soppiatto.  
  
"Mi dovete ancora dire di questo attacco," disse forte Pansy.  
  
" _Non è stato_ -"  
  
"Incantesimo di intrappolamento," lo interruppe Draco, scoccando a Goyle un'occhiata cupa prima di ignorarlo completamente. "Alcuni Tassorosso del quinto anno. Ho dato loro una punizione."  
  
"E poi Weasley ha tolto loro venti punti," aggiunse Tiger.  
  
"Beh, bene!" disse Pansy, annuendo rapidamente. "Se lo meritavano. Stai bene?" si rivolse ad Harry. Il ragazzo si incupì.  
  
"Sto _perfettamente_ ," borbottò. Poi, immaginando lo sguardo di disapprovazione di Hermione nella sua testa, aggiunse in fretta, "non che io non apprezzi la tua preoccupazione."  
  
"Non riesco a credere che l'abbiano fatto," disse Blaise mentre prendeva un sorso dalla sua tazza. Harry scrollò le spalle e rubò una salsiccia dal piatto di Draco. "E' una cosa che mi sarei aspettato da un Serpeverde, non da un Tassorosso."  
  
"E' quello che ho detto io," concordò distrattamente Draco, accigliandosi verso Harry. "Mi hai preso il coltello?"  
  
"Oh, scusa, eccolo." Harry glielo porse indietro e Draco cominciò a tagliare i suoi pancake in quadratini perfettamente a misura di morso. Harry lo osservava incuriosito, appoggiandosi su una mano.  
  
"Le buone maniere, Potter. Togli quel gomito dal tavolo," lo punzecchiò Millicent. Harry le lanciò uno sguardo irritato e Draco ridacchiò.  
  
"Hai intenzione di parlare a Silente dell'attacco?" gli chiese innocentemente Pansy, cercando palesemente di trattenere un largo sorriso.  
  
"NON É STATO UN ATTACCO!"

*  *  *

  
Più tardi quella sera Draco aveva fatto in modo di trascinare Harry in biblioteca a studiare. O piuttosto, Hermione aveva cercato di farcelo andare dopo cena ed era accaduto che Draco stesse semplicemente passando di lì, e dopo aver sentito Harry rifiutare più volte, aveva chiesto se Harry ci sarebbe andato più volentieri con lui.

Harry aveva detto di sì in un batter d'occhio. Avevano abbandonato una Hermione giustamente esasperata che ora cercava di farcisi accompagnare da Ron.  
  
Tuttavia in quel momento Draco stava cominciando a pentirsi anche solo di averlo chiesto ad Harry. Era abituato a studiare da solo. Gli _piaceva_ studiare da solo. Ad Harry non andava particolarmente a genio studiare e basta, sebbene per sua fortuna i suoi voti non ne risentissero. Ciò nonostante Draco stava cercando di finire i suoi compiti di Pozioni, e anche se si rendeva vagamente conto che Pozioni probabilmente non era la materia migliore su cui lavorare insieme ad Harry, voleva comunque finirla prima di passare ad un'altra.  
  
"Aspetta, in che modo il veleno di Runespoor controbilancia la Belladonna?"  
  
"L' _essenza_ di Belladonna," lo corresse Draco distrattamente, affondandosi la mano sinistra tra i capelli con frustrazione mentre appoggiava la testa sul palmo. La sua mano destra stava laboriosamente prendendo appunti sul capitolo che stava cercando di leggere. "E te l'ho già detto tre volte, la neutralizza. Quanto difficile è ricordarselo?"  
  
"Ma per come la mette in questo capitolo dice che quando sono insieme velocizzano la reazione-"  
  
"Quella è la _radice_ di belladonna. Non sei capace di leggere?"  
  
Harry si accigliò, si scrisse giù qualcosa, e poi fulminò Draco. " _Sì_ , sono _capace_ , grazie mille." Draco emise un suono incomprensibile, senza alzare lo sguardo. Harry si mordicchiò timidamente il labbro inferiore. "...Draco?"  
  
Draco sospirò in preda all'esasperazione. "La radice di Belladonna reagisce con il veleno di Runespoor e lo rende un catalizzatore per quella particolare pozione. Di solito non si usa la radice nelle stesse pozioni in cui usi il veleno di Runespoor perché senza la bile di armadillo, diventa molto instabile. Il veleno di Runespoor è _di per sè_ molto instabile. Ma, come ti ho detto più volte, l'essenza di Belladonna lo neutralizza." Alzò lo sguardo su Harry. "Capito?"  
  
"Uhm..." Draco strinse le labbra e respirò rumorosamente dal naso. "Sì!" disse velocemente Harry. "Sì, ho capito..." Annuendo, Draco tornò al lavoro per un paio di minuti. "Ehm, Draco?"  
  
"Sì?" disse Draco stizzito.  
  
"Uh, quando dice che gli scarafaggi frantumati possono essere usati solo nelle pozioni mescolate in senso orario se dentro c'è anche l'erba fondente... ma non abbiamo fatto quella tale pozione in autunno che-"  
  
"Balsamo refrigerante, usato comunemente sulle scottature," mormorò Draco. "Mescolato in senso orario a causa dell'aloe. L'aloe ha la precedenza sugli scarafaggi, quindi non si deve mescolare in senso antiorario."  
  
"Oh." Harry guardò di nuovo il libro, masticando distrattamente la sua piuma. "Hey, Draco-"  
  
Draco sbatté giù la sua piuma con un rumoroso sospiro. "Che c'è, Harry? Cosa vuoi _adesso_?" La fronte di Harry si corrugò.  
  
"Non importa," borbottò. Draco sospirò di nuovo.  
  
"No, sono... ah... Harry-"  
  
"Va tutto bene. Davvero," Harry alzò lo sguardo su di lui. "Vado male in Pozioni, lo so." Draco scrollò le spalle impacciato. Harry lo fissò per un secondo, e poi rise brevemente. "Ci si aspetta che tu dica, 'no, Harry, sei favoloso a Pozioni!'"  
  
"Ma in quel caso starei mentendo," disse Draco scherzoso. Harry arrotolò un pezzetto di pergamena e glielo tirò addosso. "Guarda, non è una gran cosa. Semplicemente alcune persone non vanno d'accordo con certe materie. Non c'è nulla che si possa fare."  
  
"Come te e Incantesimi?" sogghignò Harry. "Hai mandato all'aria il tuo incantesimo di levitazione non appena hai sentito il mio nome l'anno scorso." Draco si accigliò.  
  
"Di solito non vado male a Incantesimi," si lamentò. "E' stata colpa tua."  
  
"Non ho fatto nulla."  
  
"Sì, beh, il tuo esaminatore - _Lei è il famoso Potter?_ \- Come se ci _fossero_ altri Potter."  
  
"Stava solo controllando," mormorò Harry.  
  
"E suonava così impressionato. Probabilmente è quello il motivo principale per cui sei passato a Pozioni," disse Draco.  
  
"Che cosa?" chiese Harry, restringendo gli occhi.  
  
"Beh, è evidente che a Pozioni fai schifo. Eppure sei ancora dentro. E so che Piton non ammette nessuno che abbia preso meno di Eccezionale," continuò Draco, inconsapevole dello sguardo di Harry visto che era tornato a prendere appunti. Draco sbuffò. "Chiunque ti abbia messo il voto deve aver visto il tuo nome e averti alzato di un paio di voti."  
  
"Io faccio _perfettamente_ Pozioni quando Piton non mi alita sul collo e cerca di farmi sbagliare apposta," scattò Harry. "E mi sono fatto il culo per quel G.U.F.O."  
  
"Perciò forse sei riuscito ad arrivare ad un Accettabile, ma sul serio, Harry, un Eccezionale?"  
  
"E' ovvio che l'ho preso!"  
  
"Allora perché devi farmi una nuova domanda ogni cinque maledetti minuti, hmm?" Draco alzò lo sguardo, facendo un sorrisino del tipo 'sai-che-ho-ragione-io', e Harry scattò. Chiudendo il suo libro con un tonfo, raccolse la sua pergamena e la sua piuma e gettò tutto nella borsa. "Dove stai andando?" chiese Draco.  
  
"Vaffanculo, Malfoy," sputò fuori Harry. Draco sbatté le palpebre e sgranò gli occhi.  
  
"Cosa- Harry!" disse, sembrando lievemente allarmato. "Fermati, stai facendo una scenata!"  
  
"Non me ne sbatte un _cazzo_ se sto facendo una scenata!" esclamò rabbioso Harry, alzandosi così in fretta che rovesciò la sedia. Madama Pince stava lanciando al loro tavolo un'occhiata di disapprovazione.  
  
"Ma dove stai andando?" domandò di nuovo Draco.  
  
"Ma ne torno dai Grifondoro," ringhiò Harry, e poi girò i tacchi e marciò fuori dalla porta della biblioteca. Draco lo seguì con lo sguardo per alcuni sbigottiti secondi. Poi gettò un'occhiata al libro di testo di Pozioni e ai compiti incompleti davanti a lui. Serrando le labbra, guardò ancora verso la porta, quasi aspettandosi che Harry tornasse indietro. Quando fu chiaro che non sarebbe ritornato, Draco imprecò.  
  
"Merda," borbottò, e, ignorando l'improvviso sussurrare di tutti attorno a lui, si precipitò fuori dalla biblioteca.

Harry irruppe dal ritratto dei Grifondoro, ignorando l'offeso squittio della Signora Grassa, e puntò dritto verso la sua camera. Avava a malapena fatto tre passi quando venne intercettato da Hermione.  
  
"Harry! Come è andato lo studio- oh..." La sua andatura vacillò sotto lo sguardo offeso di Harry. "Uhm, ti è capitato qualcosa?" chiese esitante.  
   
"Sì, mi è capitato un dannato _Malfoy_ ," fece Harry sarcastico, ricordando straordinariamente Draco. In qualsiasi altra circostanza Hermione avrebbe riso.  
   
"Cos'ha fatto?" chiese invece. Harry aprì la bocca per risponderle, ma fu interrotto da un forte picchiare contro il ritratto e ulteriori squittii rabbiosi da parte della Signora Grassa.  
   
"Nessuno lo faccia entrare!" disse Harry a voce alta. Parecchi ragazzini del secondo anno si risedettero imbarazzati ai propri posti.  
   
"Harry!" gridò una voce soffocata. "Potter, fammi entrare!"  
   
"No!" urlò di rimando Harry.  
   
"Perché no?!"  
   
"Perché sono furioso con te!"  
   
" _Perché?_ "  
   
"Se non lo sai tu allora non sarò io a dirtelo!"  
   
"Harry, è ridicolo," disse Hermione, sfregandosi la fronte con le dita. "Se non sa nemmeno cos'ha fatto-"  
   
"Non crede che io abbia preso da solo un Eccezionale nel mio G.U.F.O., "disse aspro Harry. "Pensa che io l'abbia avuto perché sono il cazzo di _Harry Potter_ e a quanto pare tutto mi viene servito su un piatto d'argento. Come se la mia vita fosse così favolosa da vivere!" Harry cominciò a rivolgere di nuovo i suoi commenti al ritratto. "Beh non è così! Devo lavorare per le cose esattamente come ogni altro, e sono _nauseato e stanco_ delle persone come te e Piton che mi mettono in difficoltà solo perché pensano che sono una specie di dannata _celebrit_ -" Venne interrotto dallo scostarsi a lato del ritratto e Draco ci passò velocemente attraverso, seguito da Ron con le braccia piene di cibo.  
   
"L'ho trovato lì fuori," disse Ron staccando un morso da una mela. Senza deglutire, continuò, "Ho penshato di 'arlo entrare." Harry incrociò rabbiosamente le braccia e Draco fece lo stesso.  
   
"E tu dov'eri?" chiese Hermione, accigliandosi lievemente. "Pensavo fossi in camera tua."  
   
Ron scrollò le spalle. "Cucina," replicò semplicemente. "Cosa succede a questi due?"  
   
"Draco ha fatto infuriare Harry o una cosa del genere," disse Hermione alzando gli occhi al cielo. Gli occhi di Ron si sollevarono.  
   
"Stanno già litigando?" disse eccitato, lasciandosi cadere su una sedia lì vicino. "Avrei dovuto prendere dei pop-corn."  
   
"Ron!" lo rimproverò Hermione.  
   
"Siamo ancora qui, sai." Draco si accigliò di fronte alla mela mezza mangiucchiata di Ron.  
   
"Non ho niente da dirti," disse finalmente Harry, dando le spalle a Draco e dirigendosi verso le scale. Draco lo seguì testardo.  
   
"Non andartene sai!" disse, afferrando il fondo della veste di Harry. Quello se lo scrollò di dosso mentre saliva i gradini. "Dai, Harry, ti ho seguito per tutta la strada fino a qui!"  
   
"Beh, buon per te," lo canzonò Harry in tono pungente.  
   
" _Harry_... Harry, su-" Harry spalancò la porta della sua stanza, facendo trasalire Dean e Neville che erano all'interno. Si domandò distrattamente dove fosse Seamus, ma non ci si soffermò troppo.  
   
"Fuori!" disse seccamente ai suoi due compagni di stanza, e quelli agguantarono rapidamente i loro libri e scivolarono fuori dalla porta oltrepassando Draco. Harry la sbatté dietro di loro, e Draco si agitò impacciato.  
   
"Harry, io... Questa è la tua stanza?" domandò improvvisamente, come se si fosse appena accorto di dove si trovava. Si guardò attorno, arricciando il naso di fronte alla scelta dei colori.  
   
"Già. Problemi?"  
   
"Assomiglia proprio alla mia," borbottò Draco. "Avevo una specie di speranza che Serpeverde ricevesse un trattamento di favore..." Scrollò le spalle, ma quando Harry non rispose, tornò finalmente a guardarlo. Harry era seduto sul suo letto, e lo fissava minaccioso. "Senti, che cazzo di problema c'è?" chiese Draco.  
   
"Non mi hai sentito, prima?"  
   
"No, ti ho sentito. Solo ho qualche difficoltà a credere che tu sia infuriato in quel modo con me per quello che ho detto.”  
   
"Non eri fuori di te quando Hermione ha insinuato che tu ti fossi comprato l'ammissione alla squadra di Quidditch dei Serpeverde?" chiese Harry, prendendo un cuscino qualsiasi tanto per tenere le mani impegnate. Cominciò a giocherellarci distrattamente.  
   
"Sì, ero furioso,” rispose Draco, avvicinandosi di un passo ad Harry.  
  
"Perché avevi fatto dei provini per entrare in squadra, giusto?"  
   
"No, ero furibondo perché aveva avuto il coraggio di parlarmi in quel modo," ribatté Draco. Harry arricciò il labbro superiore e lanciò al ragazzo un'occhiata di disgustata incredulità.  
   
“Sconvolgente," mormorò. "Ecco cosa sei, maledettamente sconvolgente." Draco batté le palpebre, e Harry s’incupì, spostandosi a sedere contro la testiera del letto e incrociando con rabbia le braccia attorno al petto. "Io _devo_ mettermi d’impegno per ottenere le cose, sai," disse amaramente. "Non ricevo qualunque cosa desideri solo perché io sono io. I buoni voti e i buoni punteggi negli esami non appaiono per caso sui miei fogli."  
   
"Beh ovviamente no, se i tuoi voti in Pozioni sono di un qualche peso," disse Draco, roteando gli occhi. "Ma naturalmente, lì è Piton a dare i voti. Non qualche esaminatore fanatico delle celebrità."  
   
"E che cazzo, Draco!"  
   
"Cosa?"  
   
"Smettila di fare... fare-"  
   
"Il difficile?" completò Draco. "Sembra che ti piaccia riferirti a me come _difficile_."  
   
"Beh, lo sei!" ribatté Harry. "Hai ragione, _non_ vado bene in Pozioni, ma indovina cosa? Non ho il massimo dei voti neanche in Trasfigurazioni! O in Divinazione, o in Incantesimi- posso arrivare a voti _decenti_. A volte anche voti molto _buoni_. Ma nessun insegnante di questa scuola mi ha mai fatto passare i suoi corsi solo a causa del mio nome."  
   
"Difesa contro le Arti Oscure," disse velocemente Draco, assottigliando leggermente gli occhi. "Sei sempre andato bene in quelle lezioni, e sei sempre molto vicino al professore-"  
   
"Oh, sì," lo interruppe Harry beffardo. "Io e la Umbrige eravamo veri amiconi. E non ne avevo mai abbastanza di Allock. E, aspetta, non era Raptor quello che stava _cercando di uccidermi_ al primo anno?"  
   
"Questo- ...ah-"  
   
"Ma certo, hai di nuovo ragione. Vado bene in Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Così c'è almeno una materia in cui sono essenzialmente bravo," disse Harry in tono tagliente. "Perciò immagino che voglia dire che l'unico motivo per cui tu vai bene in Pozioni sia perché Piton è amico di tuo padre, huh?"  
   
"Non nominare mio padre!" disse Draco con furia. Harry serrò saldamente le labbra, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
   
"Già, scusa," borbottò. Ci furono un paio di secondi di silenzio imbarazzato, prima che Draco ci provasse di nuovo.  
   
"Quidditch," disse, piuttosto debolmente. "Sei stato il più giovane giocatore nella squadra di una Casa-"  
   
"Da un secolo, lo so. Perché sono _bravo_ ," mormorò Harry, togliendosi gli occhiali in modo da potersi sfregare stancamente gli occhi. "Non posso evitarlo. Non sono entrato in squadra perché sono _Harry Potter_ , sono entrato perché la McGranitt mi ha visto prendere la ricordella di Neville. Perciò a dire il vero questa è stata colpa tua." Lanciò a Draco una specie di sorriso ironico e Draco lo fulminò. "Non mi succedono cose solo grazie al mio nome, ok? O almeno, non cose _buone_."  
   
"Ma..." Draco si accigliò. Fece vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, la fronte corrugata, prima sporgere leggermente all’infuori il labbro inferiore.  Poi sospirò e si sedette sul letto di fronte ad Harry. "Harry, sono... sono... sono _dispiaciuto_ , ok? E' solo che... ho passato gli ultimi cinque anni e mezzo pensandolo... o _raccontandomelo_..." La sua voce si affievolì, mentre distoglieva nuovamente lo sguardo, e poi scosse velocemente la testa. "Guarda, so che hai preso da solo quell'Eccezionale. Probabilmente te lo meritavi anche."  
   
"Certo che me lo meritavo!" insistette Harry. "Ho studiato per ore per quel dannato esame."  
   
"Sì beh... comunque, perché stai seguendo Pozioni?" chiese Draco. "E' evidente che non ti piace."  
   
Harry sbuffò. "Stai scherzando? La odio!"  
   
"...giusto." Draco sbatté le palpebre. "E quindi la segui perché...?"  
   
"Ne ho bisogno per diventare un Auror," confessò Harry.  
   
"Oh. Un Auror? Sul serio?" Harry si strinse nelle spalle.  
   
"Già," disse.  
   
"Avrei giurato su... hai presente, Quidditch professionale o qualcosa del genere," replicò Draco. Harry scrollò di nuovo le spalle, e poi stettero seduti per un momento in uno sgradevole silenzio. "Quindi," interloqui di nuovo Draco. "Ah... io, mi..." Arrossì, guardando di lato e arricciando il naso. "Fanculo," borbottò. "Mi perdoni?"  
   
"Pensi che dovrei?" chiese Harry, fissandolo con durezza. Draco si agitò lievemente.  
   
"Ma come.." rispose insicuro. "Mi sono scusato..." Harry lo osservò per un altro paio di secondi prima di sospirare.  
   
"Già, suppongo di averti perdonato, allora," disse, facendo a Draco un sorriso tirato. Draco sorrise lievemente di rimando, e Harry sbatté le palpebre. "Ehi, dove sono i tuoi libri e le tue cose?" domandò, rendendosi conto per la prima volta che Draco era a mani vuote.  
   
"Oh. Io, uhm... ho lasciato tutto in biblioteca," rispose imbarazzato Draco. "E così abbiamo appena avuto il nostro primo litigio?"  
   
"Sì, e dopo due soli giorni che stiamo insieme," replicò secco Harry. "Come ho detto, ci do una settimana."  
   
"Oh, dureremo più di così," sogghignò Draco. "Saranno almeno due." Harry rise.  
   
"Beh, _c’è_ un lato positivo in tutto questo."  
   
"Voi Grifondoro," brontolò Draco. "Sempre a guardare il lato buono delle cose. Ok, qual è?" Harry gli fece un sorrisino malizioso.  
   
"Che possiamo fare la pace." E poi si avventò su Draco, inchiodandolo sull'altro letto e assalendo la sua bocca. Draco rise contro Harry, aprendo all'istante la bocca per lui, e le loro lingue si incontrarono. Harry gemette, premendo ulteriormente Draco sul letto mentre le loro lingue si accarezzavano, torcendosi e attorcigliandosi e riscoprendosi a vicenda ancora una volta. In tutta risposta Draco lo baciò affamato, e poi si fermò per un rapido secondo prima di spingersi verso l’altro con tutto il proprio peso e facendoli rovesciare in modo che fosse Harry quello di schiena.  
   
"Sto io sopra questa volta, ricordi?" mormorò, premendo il volto nella curva del collo di Harry e facendo scorrere le mani sotto alla camicia del ragazzo. Harry ansimò, inarcandosi al suo tocco.  
   
"Sì, me lo ricordo," disse sommessamente, appoggiando le mani ai lati del viso di Draco e tirandolo verso di sè in modo da poterlo baciare di nuovo. "Merda, aspetta!" boccheggiò quando le dita di Draco si tuffarono oltre la cintura dei suoi jeans.  
   
"Perché?" chiese Draco, facendo scorrere la lingua sulla clavicola di Harry.  
   
"Ah, Draco! Draco, aspetta," ansimò di nuovo Harry. Draco si tirò indietro, sospirando frustrato.  
   
"Cosa c'è?" chiese roco.  
   
"Questo... uhm... questo non è il mio letto." Dracosi pietrificò.  
   
"No?"  
   
"No. No, ero seduto sul mio letto prima."  
   
"...Ugh..."  
   
"Questo è-"  
   
"Non dirmelo!" disse velocemente Draco, tirandosi a sedere e allargando le mani all'infuori di fronte ad Harry come per respingerlo. "Non voglio saperlo!" Harry ridacchiò e si tirò a sedere anche lui, facendo in modo che Draco fosse ora a cavalcioni sul suo grembo.  
   
"Il _mio_ letto," cominciò a dire, prima di afferrare Draco per il polso e spingerlo verso il letto in questione, "è _questo_." Schiacciò di nuovo giù Draco, sorridendogli apertamente in faccia, e Draco gli mostrò la lingua.  
   
"Buono a sapersi," sorrise compiaciuto, e poi gli rotolò sopra in modo che Harry fosse di nuovo sotto di lui. "Non me lo scorderò." Catturò rapidamente ancora una volta la bocca di Harry e aveva di nuovo una mano sotto la sua camicia quando qualcuno cominciò a picchiare alla porta.  
   
"Harry!!" gridò la voce di Ron, soffocata dalla porta. La testa di Harry ricadde all'indietro sul materasso ed emise un gemito. "Harry, alcuni di noi vorrebbero andare a letto!"  
   
"Levati dalle palle, Weasley!" urlò Draco verso la porta. Ci fu una breve pausa, e poi un bussare ancora più rumoroso.  
   
"Qualsiasi diavolo di cosa voi due stiate facendo, fermatevi! Fermi fermi fermi FERMI! Non nella nostra stanza, Harry!"  
   
"Resta con me stanotte," disse velocemente Harry a Draco mentre Ron cominciava a tirare colpi ancora più forti alla porta. "Possiamo mettere un incantesimo silenziante."  
   
"Che cosa? No!" Draco sembrò scandalizzato. "Assolutamente no, non lo farò con altre persone nella stanza!"  
   
"Non sapranno che siamo qui!"  
   
"Harry, _no_ ," ribadì Draco, spingendosi via e alzandosi in piedi.  
   
"Harry, apri la porta!!"  
   
"Eddai, Draco," lo implorò Harry. Agganciò le dita al retro dei pantaloni di Draco e tirò di nuovo a sè il ragazzo, avvolgendo immediatamente le braccia attorno alla sua vita. "Non possiamo farlo sempre nella Stanza delle Necessità."  
   
"No, ma possiamo comunque trovare qualche altro momento per farlo quando tutti i tuoi compagni di stanza non saranno qui!"  
   
"HARRY!!!"  
   
Accigliandosi, Draco si strappò da Harry e marciò verso la porta fino a spalancarla.  
   
"Che razza di mago sei?" disse aspro quando Ron praticamente cadde attraverso la porta aperta. "C'è un incantesimo chiamato _Alohomora_. Apre le porte. Provalo qualche volta!"  
   
"Scusa, Malfoy. Ho cercato di far sì che vi lasciasse da soli altri dieci minuti, ma non mi ha ascoltato," lo punzecchiò Seamus. Stava in piedi poco più in là assieme a Dean, con aria divertita, e Neville era alle loro spalle. Ron li ignorò e si spinse oltre Draco, notando che Harry stava in piedi imbarazzato tra due letti disfatti.  
   
"Harry," disse lentamente, incrociando le braccia, "perchè il mio letto è distrutto?" Draco rabbrividì.  
   
" _Oddio_ , quello era il tuo letto?" domandò, con voce evidentemente disgustata. "Ho bisogno di una doccia. Mi sento sporco."  
   
" _Harry?_ " chiese ancora Ron.  
   
"Magari non l'hai fatto stamattina," disse Harry impacciato, strascicando la punta del piede per terra. Ron gemette.  
   
"Già, beh, vi lascio alle vostre faccende di letti," disse Draco dall'entrata. "Ho bisogno di andare a prendere le mie cose in biblioteca e finire quel dannato tema di Pozioni."  
   
"Rallenta," disse Harry, avanzando velocemente e afferrandogli il braccio. Draco inarcò un sopracciglio nella sua direzione.  
   
"Sì?" chiese lentamente.  
   
"Pensi che potresti... aiutarmi? Con Pozioni, intendo." Harry scrollò le spalle, sorridendo lievemente. "Faccio schifo."  
   
Draco fece un sorriso soddisfatto. "Penso che potremmo trovare un accordo che funzioni. Dovrò avere una ricompensa, ovviamente," disse altezzoso.  
   
"Ti posso _ricompensare_ in qualsiasi modo ti piaccia. Dimmi solo dove e quando," disse Harry, mentre il suo sorriso si allargava. Seamus rise sotto i baffi, mentre il resto dei compagni di stanza di Harry emetteva vari suoni di disgusto.  
   
"Fa' attenzione, non vorrei turbarli troppo," scherzò Draco, girandosi di nuovo per andarsene. Harry lo fece voltare e lo spinse contro lo stipite.  
   
"Fanculo a loro," mormorò, e poi piantò la bocca su quella di Draco e lo baciò. Gli occhi di Draco si allargarono e incontrarono inavvertitamente quelli di Ron attraverso la stanza. Lo sguardo sbarrato sul volto del ragazzo fu più che sufficiente a fargli gorgogliare una risata dentro al petto, ma Draco la respinse giù e approfondì invece il bacio, mentre le sue palpebre scivolavano verso il basso fino a chiudersi.  
   
Ci fu qualche improvviso bisbiglio vicino a loro e poi dei passi rimbombarono giù nell'atrio, ma Harry e Draco li ignorarono con facilità. Nel tempo in cui i passi furono di ritorno, Harry aveva sprofondato una mano tra i capelli di Draco, posato l'altra a metà della sua camicia, e Draco aveva entrambe le mani avvinte attorno al suo collo e una delle due gambe era agganciata alla parte dietro di quelle di Harry.  
   
Poi ci fu un forte click e un lampo di luce, e Harry capì all'istante cos'era appena successo e si tirò indietro.  
   
"Colin!" ringhiò, girandosi di lato. Il ragazzo del quinto anno stava lì in piedi con aria ansiosa, quasi saltellando da un piede all'altro, e puntò un dito verso Seamus.  
   
"E' stata una sua idea!" squittì. "Ha spedito Dean a prendermi!" Poi si interruppe, guardando giù verso la sua macchinetta fotografica, e poi di nuovo Harry. "Era _davvero_ una bella foto, comunque. Ne volete una copia?"  
   
"Ehm-"  
   
"Sì," rispose prontamente Draco. Colin gli gettò un'occhiata sgranata. "Ora vattene, Canon! O prendo quella macchinetta e la butto dalla finestra." Colin squittì di nuovo e scivolò fuori dalla stanza. Harry colpì la spalla di Draco.  
   
"Adesso vado a gratta-e-nettarmi gli occhi," disse Ron debolmente, camminando sbalordito verso il bagno.  
   
"Harry, non hai fatto nulla sul mio letto, non è vero?" domandò Neville, osservando nervosamente il suo letto. Harry sospirò.  
   
"Non abbiamo fatto nulla sul letto di _nessuno_ ," disse. Ron sbuffò e chiuse la porta del bagno dietro di sé.  
   
"La biblioteca chiuderà a breve, se non mi lasci andare," disse Draco in tono divertito.  
   
"Oh, giusto." Harry sbatté le palpebre. "Sei sicuro che non vuoi restare?"  
  
"Lui non resta!" giunse la voce soffocata di Ron dal bagno. Draco sogghignò.  
   
"Forse potrei restare, giusto per farlo incazzare," disse. "Ma no, devo tornare dai Serpeverde prima che Pansy abbia un attacco di cuore. Avrà già aperto un’inchiesta su di me per aver rifuggito i miei doveri di Prefetto, stanotte."  
   
"Ah," Harry sorrise. "Affare interessante. Vieni, ti accompagno giù."  
 

*  *  *

  
Quando alla fine giunse il sabato, Harry propinò a Ron ed Hermione delle scuse sul perché non potesse andare a Hogsmeade, nessuna delle quali fu creduta, prima di fuggire immediatamente verso la Stanza delle Necessità. Quasi travolse precipitosamente Draco lungo la strada, e i due ragazzi si scambiarono un breve sorriso prima di ripartire entrambi verso la stanza. Harry si fermò lì di fronte per primo, mentre Draco gli sbatté sulla schiena un solo secondo dopo.  
   
"Dai su, aprila!" lo sollecitò, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla vita di Harry. Il ragazzo scosse velocemente la testa.  
   
"No, aspetta, devo camminarci davanti tre volte..." si affievolì, mentre cominciava a camminare, concentrandosi sulla loro solita stanza, e Draco si mosse insieme a lui. Quando la porta comparve, Harry la spalancò ed entrambi ci caddero praticamente dentro per la fretta. Non appena l’ebbe richiusa alle sue spalle, Harry sollevò un sopracciglio notando l'arredamento.  
   
"E' verde," disse piatto.  
   
"Ha funzionato!" Draco fece un sorriso soddisfatto. "Molto meglio di quel _rosso_ sgargiante che c'è sempre, non credi?"  
   
"Per niente."  
   
"Molto male," lo punzecchiò Draco, e poi cominciò a spingere Harry verso il letto. "Abbiamo parlato abbastanza," borbottò mentre lo faceva. Harry rise, voltandosi in modo da camminare all'indietro, e quando il retro delle sue gambe colpì il letto, Draco lo spinse giù.  
   
"Perché abbiamo aspettato così tanto ancora una volta?" mormorò Harry, tirandosi sopra Draco e baciandolo lieve.  
   
"Avevamo entrambi gli allenamenti di Quidditch," replicò Draco, strisciando sul letto e facendo spostare Harry più nel mezzo. Non appena Harry giacque tra i cuscini, Draco gli si tuffò praticamente addosso. Harry si inarcò al suo tocco, aprendo immediatamente la bocca sotto quella dell'altro ragazzo. Draco si sedette rapidamente, sfilandosi la camicia sopra la testa, e Harry fece lo stesso sotto di lui. Poi si baciarono ancora, mentre i loro petti scivolavano l'uno sull'altro. Harry sollevò le ginocchia, premendone una contro l'inguine di Draco, e Draco ansimò rumorosamente, strappando la bocca da quella di Harry. "Lubrificante," rantolò.  
   
"Lubrificante?" chiese Harry, agitandosi al di sotto di Draco e facendo scorrere le sue mani lungo il petto del ragazzo.  
   
"Il lubrificante," boccheggiò Draco mentre una delle mani di Harry giocava con i suoi capezzoli.  
   
"Oh, il lubrificante!" Harry si gelò e lentamente alzò lo sguardo su Draco. "Oh..."  
   
"Harry!" disse Draco in tono esasperato.  
   
"Oops?" accennò Harry imbarazzato. "Ero un pochino di fretta, sai!"  
   
Draco gemette. "Beh, e _adesso_ cosa usiamo?"  
   
"Uhm..." la faccia di Harry si contorse concentrata, e Draco lo guardò strano.  
   
"Cosa stai facendo?"  
   
"Pensa intensamente al lubrificante," disse Harry. "Forse la stanza ce ne darà un po'."  
   
"Sul serio?"  
   
"Sì!" Draco scrollò le spalle, facendo quello che gli era stato detto. "E' già apparso?"  
   
"Uhm... no," rispose Draco, controllando la stanza.  
   
"Merda."  
   
"Dovrebbe esistere un incantesimo per questo," brontolò Draco.  
   
"Oh. C'è," disse Harry, suonando di nuovo imbarazzato. Draco roteò gli occhi.  
   
"E allora usalo!"  
   
"Beh io... uhm... era nel libro che mi ha dato Seamus. Ma... non me lo ricordo."  
   
" _Harry_ ," gemette Draco, cadendo in avanti e posando la fronte sulla spalla di Harry.  
   
"Mi dispiace!"  
   
"E se pensassimo ad una crema o a qualcosa del genere," suggerì Draco. "Qualcosa che _non_ c'entri col sesso. Magari c'è una qualche specie di incantesimo di protezione nella stanza."  
   
"Potrebbe funzionare," mormorò Harry, chiudendo gli occhi e concentrandosi di nuovo.  
   
"Oh! Eccola." Harry aprì gli occhi e vide Draco che si allungava verso il comodino per agguantare un tubetto di crema. "Andrà bene, giusto?" chiese.  
   
"Dovrebbe," disse Harry, facendosi scivolare i pantaloni giù dalle anche. Si agitò un po' fino a che Draco non si sollevò, e poi se li tolse del tutto. Draco fece lo stesso, scalciando via i suoi dal letto e poi inginocchiandosi tra le gambe di Harry. Si spremette un mucchietto di crema sul palmo, e poi si interruppe, guardando Harry.  
   
"Uhm... non so quello che sto facendo," ammise, mordendosi lievemente il labbro inferiore.  
   
"Non è esattamente complicato," rispose asciutto Harry, allargando ancora di più le gambe. Draco deglutì, spalancando gli occhi mentre lo guardava. Harry sentì che le guance gli si scaldavano. Battendo le palpebre, Draco tornò in sé e cominciò a ricoprirsi di crema le dita.  
   
"Pronto?" chiese, incrociando gli occhi di Harry. Il ragazzo fece un profondo respiro, cercando di rilassarsi, e annuì. Facendo un cenno in rimando, Draco fece scivolare un dito oltre la stretta entrata di Harry e si sentì diventare ancora più duro al pensiero che un'altra parte del suo corpo avrebbe presto imitato quel movimento. "Ok?" mormorò. Harry annuì di nuovo, e Draco aggiunse un secondo dito, facendoli lentamente scivolare dentro e fuori. Harry inspirò di colpo, espirando in maniera tremula. Draco alzò lo sguardo su di lui, osservando le emozioni scorrere sul suo viso mentre allargava delicatamente le dita, e gli venne un'idea.  
   
Harry stava fissando il soffitto, concentrandosi sulle diverse linee ed ombre e cercando di ignorare le piccole scintille di dolore. Non era così male, ma non pensarci aiutava. Aveva appena percorso una lunga scanalatura con gli occhi quando sentì una mano avvolgersi attorno al suo pene semi-eretto. Boccheggiando, il suo sguardo tornò giù, e vide Draco sorridergli. E poi improvvisamente la bocca di Draco si aprì e Harry fu seppellito dentro a quel calore bagnato.  
   
"Draco!" rantolò Harry, lasciando cadere all'indietro la testa mentre il suo petto si inarcava. Le sue mani si aggrapparono alle coperte sotto di lui, e mentre Draco muoveva su e giù la testa e succhiava, Harry notò a stento l'aggiunta di un terzo dito. In effetti si serrò attorno ad esse, mentre gli scorrevano addosso i ricordi dell'ultima volta che lo aveva fatto, e improvvisamente lo colse un desiderio doloroso di essere riempito di nuovo, di sentire Draco _scoparlo_. Draco fece scorrere la lingua nella parte inferiore del suo pene, e Harry si spinse nella sua bocca. "Draco, _ti prego_ ," supplicò, anche se non era sicuro per cosa esattamente lo stesse implorando. Draco allargò ancora una volta le dita, e Harry boccheggiò, e poi Draco le tirò fuori e fece uscire Harry dalla sua bocca, chiudendoci invece attorno la mano.  
   
Draco si mise in posizione e cominciò velocemente a spingersi dentro, ansimando quando il piacere attraversò il suo corpo mentre si ricordava quello che Harry gli aveva detto riguardo al _volerlo_ ; al volere _lui_. Harry ovviamente lo voleva ora, perché stava gemendo forte e si spingeva contro di lui, trascinando Draco più a fondo. Il che era un bene, perché Draco in quel momento non sarebbe stato in grado di fermarsi se ci avesse provato, e con una spinta finale si piantò dentro Harry, strappando al ragazzo un ansito sbalordito.  
   
"Ah... s-scusa!" balbettò Draco, serrando gli occhi in modo da potersi concentrare su Harry e non sul delizioso, stretto bollore che lo circondava. "E' tutto ok?"  
   
"Sto b-b-bene," replicò Harry, respirando a fondo. "Solo c-continua... ah! ...continua a muoverti!" Draco non se lo fece ripetere due volte e cominciò a muoversi ad un ritmo uniforme, spingendosi dentro e fuori dal corpo di Harry con lunghi colpi lenti. Harry si lamentò sotto di lui, tirandosi contro il petto le ginocchia in modo che Draco potesse avere una migliore angolazione. Draco si fermò brevemente, spostando le gambe di Harry in modo che cadessero oltre le sue spalle, e poi ricominciò a muoversi. Si sentiva come se ad ogni spinta raggiungesse un punto ancora più a fondo in Harry, anche se questo in realtà era impossibile dato che i loro bacini continuavano a schioccare insieme, e questo significava che Draco era già arrivato il più lontano possibile.  
   
Ansimando, Draco aprì un poco gli occhi, senza rendersi conto di averli chiusi. Harry aprì i suoi nello stesso momento, e improvvisamente si stavano fissando e il mondo attorno a loro scomparve.  
   
"Harry," sussurrò Draco. Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono un poco e un miscuglio di suoni lasciò la sua gola mentre in apparenza cercava di rispondere. Draco sorrise, scuotendosi i capelli dagli occhi, e Harry gli fece un breve sorriso prima di ansimare rumorosamente ancora una volta. Draco spinse di nuovo, ruotando un po' i fianchi contro quelli di Harry, e avrebbe potuto giurare che ad Harry si incrociarono gli occhi. Il ragazzo ad un certo punto aveva perso gli occhiali, anche se Draco non si ricordava se li avevano davvero tolti. Voleva chiedere ad Harry se andava tutto bene, soprattutto dal momento che Harry in genere si assicurava di colpire quel punto dentro Draco, ma senza dubbio sembrava che Harry se la stesse godendo quindi Draco non se ne preoccupò più di tanto.  
   
In realtà non lo colpiva ogni volta, ma Harry si sentiva comunque in paradiso. Poteva essere la vicinanza del corpo di Draco o anche solo la completa intimità di quello che stavano facendo, ma era stupendo e Harry non voleva che smettesse. Tuttavia poteva sentire la pressione del piacere crescere, il suo membro doleva assieme ad esso, e quando Draco sfiorò casualmente la sua prostata il mondo di Harry esplose. Gettando la testa all'indietro, gemette rumorosamente mentre veniva, e delle macchie nere gli danzarono davanti agli occhi. Il suo corpo fremette e si serrò attorno a Draco, spedendo anche l'altro ragazzo all'apice, e si contorsero insieme, boccheggiando e cavalcando i loro orgasmi fino a che le gambe di Harry scivolarono finalmente dalle spalle di Draco e Draco collassò addosso ad Harry in un mucchietto informe.  
   
"Oh mio Dio," Harry emise un basso lamento di gola. " _Cazzo_." Draco sorrise sul petto di Harry, prima di sollevarsi debolmente e cadere di fianco ad Harry.  
   
"Mi piace stare sopra," ansimò, soffiandosi via alcuni capelli dagli occhi. Harry sorrise.  
   
"Anche a me," concordò. "E _anche_ stare sotto."  
   
"Presumo che mi piaccia anche quello," disse piano Draco.  
   
"Ti piace maledettamente," sogghignò Harry. Draco gli diede uno schiaffetto sul naso, e Harry si accigliò nella sua direzione. Draco ridacchiò di soppiatto.  
   
"E così abbiamo l'intera giornata per noi," disse. "Cosa vogliamo fare?" Harry sospirò, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.  
   
"Non so," mormorò. "A parte del furioso sesso bollente, intendi?"  
   
"Sì," disse Draco, le labbra che si stiravano in un sorriso. "A parte del furioso sesso bollente. Giochi a scacchi?" chiese, sedendosi. Harry si sedette a sua volta, individuando la scacchiera che era appena apparsa sul tavolo di fronte al divano.  
   
"Un po'," rispose Harry. "Ron mi batte sempre." Draco inarcò un sopracciglio.  
   
"Beh non possiamo permetterlo," strascicò. "Dai, giochiamo. Questa stanza fornisce anche del cibo?" Un vassoio di sandwich apparve di fianco alla scacchiera. "Suppongo di sì," rise, scendendo dal letto. Harry lo seguì sul divano, agguantando lungo la strada i suoi boxer. Draco fece lo stesso.  
   
"Devo ammetterlo," disse Harry, lasciandosi cadere sul divano. "Non avrei _mai_ immaginato che io e te saremmo finiti così. Infatti, avrei lanciato una fattura a chiunque lo avesse suggerito anche solo un paio di mesi fa."  
   
"Io avrei maledetto la loro famiglia al completo. Avrei potuto anche lanciare una Senza Perdono o due," ghignò Draco, incontrando gli occhi di Harry. Poi abbassò lo sguardo, fissandolo di sottecchi. "E' ancora un po' difficile da credere."  
   
" _Molto_ difficile da credere," lo corresse Harry con un piccolo sorriso. "Ancora più difficile da credere," cominciò a dire, attirando di nuovo gli occhi di Draco nei suoi, "è che non mi ero mai sentito tanto felice da più di un anno." Le guance di Draco si fecero rosate.  
   
"Non credo che prima fossi di alcun aiuto," disse impacciato. "Tuttavia lo ammetto, è da un po' che non mi sentivo così... _felice_ anch'io." Il naso di Draco si storse. "Ugh, ma sentimi," bofonchiò. Harry rise.  
   
"Va bene. Fammi diventare bravo a scacchi," disse allegramente. "Sono determinato a battere Ron prima del diploma." Draco obbedì con gioia.  
 

*  *  *

La settimana dopo cominciò la guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fanart:** [qui](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS_ch13_hdcrowd.jpg) potete trovare una fanart sul "bacio pubblico" dei nostri due, disegnata da [eromonnede](http://www.livejournal.com/users/eromonnede/). E non picchiateci per il finale, è stata Maxine a scriverlo così! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è dedicato con tutto il cuore a **[Elthefirst](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=4595)**. Sappi che ti abbraccio stretta stretta da lontano e che ti ho pensato tanto, per quanto trasmetterti qualcosa attraverso questi mezzi miserandi sia difficile... Ti stringo forte, shinu.
> 
>  Buona lettura!!!

Lunedì mattina Draco si ritrovò in sala Grande seduto con Harry al tavolo dei Grifondoro. A dire il vero non era del tutto certo di come fosse arrivato lì, visto che era abbastanza sicuro che toccasse ad Harry sedersi con lui dai Serpeverde. E poi tanto per cominciare non era nemmeno sicuro del perché si fossero alzati così maledettamente presto, e sarebbe stato un po' insensato sedersi con i Serpeverde perché, ad essere sinceri, nessuno dei suoi amici era già lì. Difatti Hermione era l'unica degli amici di Harry che sedeva con loro, ed era occupata a rileggere i suoi appunti di Trasfigurazioni e a ripassare per l'esame che avrebbero avuto più tardi quel giorno.  
   
"Perché diavolo stiamo di nuovo facendo colazione così presto?" chiese Draco, o meglio si lagnò irritato, mentre pasticciava con aria assente la sua farinata d'avena. Era curvo sul tavolo, su cui aveva piantato un gomito poggiando la guancia sulla mano.  
   
"Perché," disse Harry a denti stretti mentre lottava con una confezione di Gelatine Tuttigusti+1 che Ron gli aveva portato da Hogsmeade, che sembrava rifiutarsi di aprirsi, "ti ho chiesto a che ora volevi che ci incontrassimo stamattina, e questa è l'ora che mi hai dato. Così mi sono trascinato fuori dal letto e sono sceso con Hermione. Non è colpa mia se non sai a che ora si fa colazione dopo sei anni che sei qui." Draco si accigliò, guardando Harry cominciare a tirare la busta in direzioni contrastanti, grugnendo leggermente.  
  
"Sono sicuro di non aver suggerito un'ora tanto assurda," disse in tono altero, sollevando un poco il mento. "Devi avermi sentito male."  
   
"Già, naturalmente deve essere questo quello che è successo," bofonchiò Harry sarcastico. Diede un ultimo strattone alle gelatine, e poi le lanciò sul tavolo e le fulminò con lo sguardo, incrociando le braccia.  
   
"Sei sicuro che dovresti mangiarle per colazione, Harry?" domandò Hermione, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo dai suoi appunti. Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, consapevole che Hermione non se ne sarebbe accorta, e cominciò di nuovo a lottare con la busta.  
    
"Non le mangerò _per_ colazione," grugnì, scoprendo i denti mentre tirava. "Le mangerò _con_ la colazione. In realtà, non le mangerò affatto visto che questa _cazzo di busta di merda_ non si APRE!"  
   
"Harry!" lo sgridò Hermione, questa volta lanciandogli un'occhiata. "Il linguaggio!" Harry la ignorò, strattonando ancora più forte la confezione, e Draco ridacchiò.  
   
"Sembri stitico, Potter," sogghignò.  
   
"Grazie, Draco, ti amo anch'io," borbottò Harry distrattamente, lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi mentre gettava ancora una volta le gelatine sul tavolo. Gli occhi di Draco si sgranarono lievemente mentre Harry pescava una fetta di bacon e se la cacciava sbadatamente in bocca, ma poi spalancò gli occhi anche lui e fece un profondo respiro, cosa che lo fece soffocare con il bacon all’istante. "Ehm- Io... io-io i-i-intendo-" tossì, afferrando il suo bicchiere e prendendone un paio di sorsi. "Intendo- ...quello che intendevo era- ...non era quello che intendevo," concluse in modo poco convincente, le guance infiammate e gli occhi fissi sul piatto. Draco batté le palpebre, sentendo il suo viso scaldarsi, e distolse lo sguardo.  
   
"Vorrei sperare di no," disse in tono forzatamente noncurante, gettando un'occhiata ad Harry. Lo sguardo di Harry, piantato nel piatto, si assottigliò e il suo viso si fece teso, e Draco si morse un labbro. "Volevo dire... ahh... mmmh." Ci fu un momento di silenzio impacciato che Hermione riuscì in qualche modo ad ignorare, e poi Draco disse rapidamente, "Mi passeresti le aringhe affumicate?"  
   
"Sì, certo," rispose Harry altrettanto velocemente. Gliele passò, e all'improvviso il momento era passato e Harry tornò a tentare di aprire le sue Gelatine e Draco si vrovesciò dell’altro cibo nel piatto. Dall'altro lato del tavolo, Hermione fece un profondo sospiro e chiuse il suo quaderno. "Finito?" domandò Harry.  
   
"No, dovrò darci di nuovo un'occhiata a pranzo," replicò Hermione, allungandosi attraverso il tavolo e afferrando un vassoio di pane tostato. "Non mi era esattamente chiara una parte dei compiti teorici del capitolo undici." Iniziò a spalmare marmellata sulla sua fetta.  
   
"Oh, giusto," bofonchiò Harry distrattamente. Hermione lo osservò con attenzione, e poi sospirò ancora e posò il coltello.  
   
"Harry, volevo chiederti... beh, avevo intenzione di chiederlo sia a te che a Draco, in realtà." Draco all’udire il suo nome alzò lo sguardo e diede alla ragazza un'occhiata della serie 'Sto-ascoltando-ma-senza-dubbio-non-mi-interessa'. Hermione proseguì nervosamente, "Voglio dire, non è che impariamo davvero questo genere di cose a Hogwarts e sono sicura che i Dursley non ti hanno detto nulla... e non è esattamente il genere di cosa di cui parli con gli amici, e sono certa che la signora Weasley te ne avrebbe voluto parlare ma probabilmente pensa di non doverlo ancora fare. E non ho idea per quanto riguarda Draco, ma ho pensato che dovevo solo andare avanti e assicurarmi-”  
   
"Hermione!" la interruppe Harry, scambiandosi con Draco un breve sguardo divertito. L'altro ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo e si portò il bicchiere alle labbra. "Dì qualunque cosa tu stia cercando di dire e basta, va bene?"  
   
Hermione annuì e fece un profondo respiro, e proprio mentre Harry dava uno strattone particolarmente deciso alla confezione lei spiattellò, "Voglio solo assicurarmi che tu e Draco stiate facendo del sesso sicuro." Immediatamente Draco si strozzò con la sua bevanda e Harry sobbalzò, lacerando finalmente il sacchetto e gettando per aria le minuscole gelatine. Atterrarono ovunque sul tavolo, finendo addirittura nelle caraffe di succo di zucca di fronte a loro mentre altre rotolavano giù dal bordo del tavolo e cadevano a terra. Parecchie rimbalzarono sugli occhiali di Harry, ma lui era troppo occupato a fissare Hermione con occhi sbarrati per notarlo.  
   
"Che cos'hai detto?" chiese in tono strozzato, mentre Draco tossiva pesantemente al suo fianco. Senza pensarci si augurò che il ragazzo riuscisse ancora a respirare, ma era troppo pietrificato dallo shock per controllare. Hermione sbuffò, roteando gli occhi, e si ricompose.  
   
"Voglio assicurarmi che tu e Draco stiate facendo del sesso sicuro," ripeté con voce molto più controllata. "Non sono del tutto sicura di che genere di malattie si possano contrarre nel mondo magico, ma so che in quanto omosessuale sessualmente attivo nel mondo babbano bisogna stare molto attenti a non prendersi l'HIV-"  
   
"Gah! H-Hermione!!" farfugliò Harry, aggrappandosi al bordo del tavolo. Aveva ancora gli occhi sbarrati. "Non ce lo puoi chiedere!"  
   
"Sì che posso, e credo di averlo appena fatto," ribatté Hermione. "Ora, ho cercato degli incantesimi protettivi-"  
   
" _Hermione_!"  
   
" _Harry_ ," gli rinfacciò Hermione. "Tu ascolterai quello che ho da dire!"  
   
"No!"  
   
"Sul serio, Granger, non è che questi siano minimamente affari tuoi, no?" gracchiò Draco quando finalmente fu in grado di immettere sufficiente aria nei polmoni per parlare.  
   
"Assolutamente sì che sono affari miei," replicò Hermione. "E' un mio amico. Voglio solo essere sicura-"  
   
"Hermione, _per favore_ ," gemette Harry, incrociando le braccia sul tavolo e seppellendoci dentro la faccia. Le punte delle sue orecchie erano rosse.  
   
"Avete usato il preservativo?" chiese cinica Hermione. La testa di Harry scattò su e lui le lanciò uno sguardo furioso.  
   
"Dove diavolo potrei procurarmi dei preservativi?"  
   
"Cosa diavolo _sono_ i preservativi?" chiese Draco ad alta voce, il che gli fece guadagnare uno strano sguardo da parte di Justin Finch-Fletchey che stava camminando oltre il loro tavolo diretto verso i Tassorosso. Hermione gettò ad Harry uno sguardo alquanto deluso.  
   
"Mi sarei aspettata che tu sapessi qualcosa almeno di questo!" lo rimproverò.  
   
"Lo so!" insistette Harry. "Ma- _Merlino_ , Hermione, non siamo nemmeno mai stati con qualcun'altro! Da dove dovremmo prenderci una di queste-queste _malattie_?"  
   
"Non fa mai male cominciare a fare pratica da subito." Hermione arricciò il naso, sollevando leggermente il mento. Harry gemette di nuovo e Draco ridacchiò, contrariamente alle sue intenzioni.  
   
"Se ti lascio darmi la lista dei... degli _incantesimi protettivi_ che hai trovato, la pianterai con questa roba e mi lascerai fingere di non aver mai sostenuto questa conversazione?" domandò debolmente Harry. Hermione sbuffò.  
   
"Oh, _e va bene_ ," disse in tono esasperato, tornando ai suoi appunti. "Immagino di sì."  
   
"Grazie a Dio," borbottò Harry.  
   
"Harry, cosa sono i preservativi?" chiese in fretta e a bassa voce Draco, sporgendosi verso il suo ragazzo mentre lo diceva. Harry arrossì.  
   
"Ehm... beh..." balbettò, ma poi fortunatamente la sua attenzione venne distolta dal resto dei suoi compagni di dormitorio che si lasciavano cadere sulle sedie attorno a lui.   
   
"Giorno, Harry," disse allegramente Seamus, servendosi delle aringhe. Harry gli fece un cenno prima di concentrare la sua attenzione su Ron, che si era appena seduto di fianco ad Hermione.  
   
"Ehi, Harry," lo salutò distrattamente, versandosi del succo di zucca. Harry si schiarì la gola, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo a Ron che stava scrutando minaccioso il biondo di fronte a lui. "Malfoy," disse freddamente. Harry sorrise e Draco ridacchiò compiaciuto.  
   
"Weasley," rispose, fingendo allegria. Tentò di sorridere, però a dire il vero non ci mise troppo impegno e finì per assomigliare più che altro ad una smorfia. Ron sbuffò.  
   
"Perché ci sono gelatine ovunque sul tavolo?" chiese Neville incuriosito, dal suo posto di fianco a Ron.  
   
"Ehm..."  
   
"Harry, _che cosa_ sono i preservativi?" sibilò Draco, in modo che nessun altro sentisse.  
   
"Ah..." Fu graziato dal rispondere ad entrambe le domande dall’arrivo della posta quando i gufi cominciarono a sfrecciare attraverso la Sala Grande. Tuttavia questo sviò l’attenzione di Draco solo per un secondo, perché quando si fu assicurato di non aver ricevuto gufi, cominciò di nuovo a tirare la manica di Harry. Harry roteò gli occhi, e improvvisamente Hermione boccheggiò rumorosamente e ancora una volta non dovette rispondere alla domanda di Draco.  
   
"Harry!" disse freneticamente Hermione, guardandolo con occhi sgranati. Aprì la bocca un paio di volte e cercò di dire qualcosa, ma infine gli spinse semplicemente il giornale davanti e iniziò a torcersi le mani.  
   
"Hey, papà mi ha scritto una lettera," stava dicendo Ron, ma Harry era troppo occupato a fissare il titolo della Gazzetta del Profeta per badarvi. La sua mano si serrò attorno al giornale così strettamente che lo strappò leggermente sul fondo.  
 _ **  
ATTACCO DEI MANGIAMORTE NEL DEVON  
Avvistato il marchio nero sopra una casa di Nati Babbani. Nessun sopravvissuto.**_  
  
Harry lesse rapidamente l'articolo e alzò lo sguardo, trovando Ron ed Hermione che lo osservavano ansiosi.

"Papà mi ha scritto una lettera a riguardo," disse piano Ron. "Ha detto che ci avrebbe tenuti informati così avremmo saputo i fatti e non qualsiasi spazzatura con cui potrebbe uscirsene il Profeta."    
  
"Bene," commentò Harry, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo sul'articolo. "Questo è un bene... Aspetta, i Mangiamorte rinchiusi ad Azkaban sono evasi?" Hermione lanciò un'occhiata a Ron, continuando a torcersi le mani, ma Ron stava già scorrendo la lettera in cerca di una risposta.  
  
"...No," replicò alla fine, senza guardarli. "No, papà precisa specificatamente che non sono evasi."  
   
"Immagino che sarebbe stato troppo sperare che quelli che abbiamo messo in prigione avessero davvero guastato i piani di Tu-Sai-Chi," mormorò Hermione. "Voglio dire, quanti ne avevamo catturati?" Harry scrollò le spalle.  
   
"Sei o forse sette? Il peggio è andato... Quella puttana della Lestrange," disse con amarezza. Scorse ancora una volta l'articolo, posando gli occhi sul nome della famiglia. "Hawthorne... Perché mi suona familiare? Conosciamo qualche Hawthorne?"  
   
"Magari stai facendo un po' di confusione con Nathaniel Hawthorne," suggerì Hermione. Fu ricompensata da sguardi vacui. "Oh, andiamo! Ha scritto La Lettera Scarlatta!"  
   
"Già, perché noi tutti abbiamo letto _quella roba_ ," bofonchiò Ron. "Era un babbano?"  
   
"Andy Hawthorne," li interruppe improvvisamente Draco, facendo sussultare Harry per la sorpresa e facendogli quasi rovesciare il bicchiere. Anche Hermione e Ron sembravano sbalorditi, ed era ovvio che entrambi si erano completamente dimenticati che Draco fosse anche solo stato lì. "Dovresti ricordartelo, Harry; era il cercatore di Corvonero al nostro primo e secondo anno. Peccato che sia dovuto andare a farsi ammazzare, era un giocatore piuttosto bravo," continuò Draco in tono calmo, quasi annoiato. "Non sapevo fosse nato babbano, però. Ora, se mi volete scusare, mi sono appena ricordato che ho lasciato uno dei miei libri in Sala Comune." Con questo, Draco si spinse via dal tavolo e uscì rapidamente dalla Sala Grande. Harry lo osservò andarsene, sospirando.  
   
"Mi sono dimenticato che era qui," disse piano, girandosi di nuovo verso Hermione e Ron. "Non avrei nominato i Mangiamorte ad Azkaban... o anche la Lestrange, per quello che importa." Hermione lo guardò comprensiva, ma Ron si accigliò.  
   
"Non puoi trattenerti solo per suo padre," disse. "E' colpa di quel bastardo se è stato gettato in prigione. E se lo meritava anche maledettamente!"  
   
"Sì, lo so," rispose Harry, giocherellando con un laccio allentato del polsino della sua veste. "Ma comunque..."

*  *  *  
 

L'attacco di lunedì non fu soltanto _una tantum_. Ci fu un altro titolone sul giornale martedì, e altri due nell'edizione del mercoledì. Entro giovedì erano tutti nervosi. I corridoi erano pieni di conversazioni sussurrate, e ogni tanto qualche studente angosciato scoppiava in lacrime. Hermione sembrava iniziare ad essere sulla buona strada per diventare uno di quegli studenti. Mercoledì a tarda sera Harry era sceso dal suo dormitorio, non riuscendo a dormire, solo per trovare la sua amica ancora completamente sveglia con delle mappe e diverse copie di giornali sparse sul tavolo di fronte a lei.  
  
"Non riesco a trovare un collegamento," aveva bisbigliato frenetica con gli occhi sgranati, spostandosi rapidamente tra i giornali di fronte a lei. Aveva cerchiato tutti i posti in cui fino a quel momento c’erano stati attacchi. Harry l'aveva osservata per un doloroso momento prima di sedersi accanto a lei.  
   
"Hermione, ci sono stati solo quattro attacchi finora," le disse gentilmente. "E' improbabile che tu trovi un qualche tipo di collegamento."  
   
Infatti l'unica cosa simile negli attacchi era il loro essere tutti diretti contro famiglie di maghi nati babbani. Niente di sorprendente, certo, ma meglio di nulla. In due degli attacchi il mago effettivo non era neanche presente, ed era stato assassinato solo il resto della famiglia. Il padre di Ron stava ancora spedendo loro lettere ogni mattina, con la precisa indicazione di non condividerle con nessuno che non fosse Ginny. Ottenevano sempre qualche dettaglio in più de 'La Gazzetta del Profeta', anche se in realtà non era poi molto. Nonostante tutto era incoraggiante essere coinvolti e informati di quanto stava succedendo. Specialmente se aveva qualcosa a che fare con l'Ordine.  
   
Mercoledì Harry aveva ricevuto una lettera da Remus. Non diceva molto, a parte raccomandargli di stare attento, rimanere al sicuro, e non fare nulla di avventato. C'era un brave paragrafo che lo informava che l'Ordine stava tenendo degli incontri per elaborare un piano, ma sembrava che davvero non ci fosse molto che potessero fare per il momento. Praticamente ogni lettera che il trio riceveva ribadiva il fatto che, sì, tutti i Mangiamorte catturati erano ancora ad Azkaban. Harry si chiese vagamente se magari avrebbe dovuto dire a Remus che al momento stava uscendo col figlio di Lucius Malfoy.  
   
O forse prima avrebbe dovuto dirgli che era gay...  
   
O magari no.  
   
Il giovedì iniziò con il resoconto di altri due attacchi, e la professoressa Sprite dovette scortare velocemente fuori dalla Sala Grande una Tassorosso del terzo anno prima dell’arrivo dei giornali.  
   
Era la prima ad Hogwarts a perdere la sua famiglia negli attacchi.  
   
Harry sospirò e tormentò suo pasto. Non aveva per niente appetito e ignorò prontamente Hermione che gli intimava rigidamente di mangiare. Alzando lo sguardo, inconsciamente fece scorrere gli occhi su e giù lungo il tavolo Serpeverde fino a che non trovò Draco, e poi continuò a fissarlo finché il ragazzo non guardò su e si accorse di lui.  
   
Draco stava parlando con Pansy del tema di Pozioni che si supponeva avrebbero dovuto fare per la lezione del giorno, ma si annoiò piuttosto in fretta del discorso. Sospirando agitato, gettò un'occhiata al tavolo dei Grifondoro, sobbalzando leggermente quando vide Harry che lo fissava.  
   
Beh, cazzo se era ora!  
   
Draco aveva a malapena parlato con Harry per tutta la settimana, eccetto per i saluti affrettati che si lanciavano nei corridoi. Non avevano parlato neanche durante le lezioni che frequentavano assieme, e ogni volta che Draco aveva pensato di fare un tentativo con l'altro ragazzo, Harry era sempre sembrato impegnato in discorsi frettolosi e ansiosi con i suoi due migliori amici. Non avevano neppure più mangiato insieme da lunedì, anche se in realtà, si era detto Draco, era colpa di Harry. Era stato rifiutato più volte di quanto fosse accettabile da quando il Signore Oscuro aveva cominciato con questi attacchi, e col cazzo che avrebbe cercato di parlare di nuovo con l'altro ragazzo.  
   
Ma poi Harry gli sorrise e scavò nella sua tazza di farinata d'avena, mangiando ciascuna cucchiaiata il più lentamente che poteva e leccando languidamente il cucchiaio ogni volta nel modo più provocante possibile.  
   
Oh merda.  
   
La colazione terminò e Draco si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso le porte in meno di trenta secondi dopo che Harry era uscito. Non era andato lontano; Harry si stava ancora attardando nell'atrio, mentre aveva un'altra di quelle conversazioni soffocate con i suoi amici. Draco si diresse verso di loro proprio mentre cominciavano a d andare verso le scale, e imprecò sottovoce prima di gettare al vento la pazienza e chiamare il suo ragazzo.  
   
"Harry!" gridò arrabbiato, non particolarmente sorpreso quando l'altro ragazzo non sembrò nemmeno sentirlo. "Oy, Potter!" Harry questa volta si girò, e lo sguardo che gli illuminò il viso quasi compensò i primi quattro giorni della settimana.  
   
"Draco," disse lieto, camminandogli incontro. Draco stava tentando di sembrare irritato e di lanciare vibrazioni 'non-provare-a-toccarmi', ma apparentemente questo non dissuase l'Onnipotente Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto perché Harry allungò verso il suo polso e chiuse delicatamente le dita attorno ad esso mentre stampava un rapido bacio sulle labbra di Draco.  
   
Draco lo fulminò per un momento, ma francamente Harry non sembrava pensare che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato, così Draco lasciò andare un enorme sospiro e praticamente gli si gettò addosso, cercando impaziente le sue labbra. Le braccia di Harry si strinsero rapidamente attorno alla vita di Draco, e la coppia rimase così, baciandosi delicatamente per un paio di secondi prima di essere interrotta da Ron che tossiva rumorosamente. Draco si girò per sputare fuori un insulto, ma Harry catturò velocemente il suo mento e gli voltò il viso di nuovo in direzione del proprio.  
   
"Qual è la tua ultima lezione, oggi?" chiese quietamente. "Erbologia, giusto?" Draco sbatté le palpebre, stupito che lo sapesse, e annuì.  
   
"Perché?"  
   
"Puoi saltarla? Sei bravo in Erbologia."  
   
Le labbra di Draco si curvarono in un sorriso e fece scivolare le mani giù dalle spalle di Harry fino al suo petto, e lì strinse nel pugno la stoffa della sua veste. "Suppongo di poterla saltare," rispose altezzoso. "Se è per una buona causa." Harry sorrise, premendo lievemente in avanti il bacino contro quello di Draco.  
   
"E' per una causa _molto_ buona," mormorò. "Ci vediamo fuori dalla Sala Comune Grifondoro?" Draco si fermò, sporgendosi un po' indietro in modo da poter guardare Harry più facilmente.  
   
"...Va bene," disse piano. "Ci sarò."

 

*  *  *

  
Fecero in modo di tenersi occupati direttamente fino ad ora di cena, muovendosi, scivolando e contorcendosi l'uno contro l'altro. Misero a buon uso le loro bocche, lasciando tracce calde, appiccicose e bagnate lungo i loro corpi nudi. Draco avrebbe potuto seccarsi per il fatto che avrebbe dovuto di nuovo mettere maglie a collo alto per il fine settimana, ma al momento era troppo soddisfatto per preoccuparsene.

   
E oltretutto anche Harry avrebbe dovuto farlo questa volta, il che rendeva la cosa molto migliore.  
   
"Mmmh, sto benissimo," mormorò Harry, avvolgendo le braccia più strettamente attorno alla vita di Draco. Erano ancora sdraiati sul letto di Harry, e il ragazzo era per metà steso sul corpo di Draco, la guancia posata contro la pancia di quest’ultimo. Draco stava di nuovo facendo scorrere distrattamente la mano tra i capelli di Harry e fissava il terrificante rosso del baldacchino. Sospirando, intrecciò le gambe a quelle di Harry e cominciò a passare l'altra mano su e giù lungo la schiena di Harry. Questi emise un mugolio appagato, tirandosi Draco ancora più vicino e sollevando il mento in modo da poterlo osservare in volto. Draco abbassò lo sguardo dal soffitto e incontrò quello di Harry.  
   
"Non ci posso credere che tu mi abbia convinto a farlo nel tuo letto," bofonchiò, tirando una ciocca nei capelli di Harry. "Voglio dire, è il _tuo_ letto questo, vero?" Harry ridacchiò.  
   
"Ovvio che sì," rispose, sorridendo dolcemente a Draco. "E siamo stati alle tue regole, no?" Draco, ancora assolutamente convinto che se avessero sul serio fatto sesso in camera di Harry sarebbero entrate in gioco le Leggi di Murphy e tutti i compagni di stanza di Harry sarebbero entrati e lo avrebbero visto con l'uccello di Harry su per il sedere, si era assolutamente rifiutato di fare qualcosa di più intimo di un pompino. "Solo frottage e fellatio." La mano di Draco si fermò sulla schiena di Harry.  
   
"... _Frottage_?" ripeté, sbuffando. "Davvero c'è un nome per quella cosa?"  
   
"Così pare," sorrise Harry. Si tirò su, strisciando su Draco e lasciandosi cadere al suo fianco prima di sporgersi verso il cassetto del tavolino di fianco al letto e tirare fuori un libro.  
   
"I tuoi compagni di stanza arriveranno presto," disse Draco, grugnendo un poco mentre si tirava su e si appoggiava contro la testiera del letto. "Un incantesimo silenziante magari?" Harry scrollò le spalle e lanciò rapidamente l'incantesimo attorno al letto. Poi passò il libro a Draco.  
   
"Questo è il libro di cui ti continuo a parlare," disse. "Quello che Seamus mi ha regalato per Natale." Lo aprì con un colpetto in una pagina a caso, che era illustrata con varie figure animate di due uomini che si muovevano l'uno contro l'altro. Le labbra di Draco si socchiusero mentre li fissava.  
   
" _Per Merlino_ ," boccheggiò, girando pagina. "Porco-! Quella roba è davvero possibile?" Harry rise.  
   
"Dovremo lavorare sulla nostra flessibilità," disse con un sorriso malizioso. Draco voltò un'altra pagina, seguendo con gli occhi i movimenti delle figure animate. Harry guardava insieme a lui, appoggiato contro il ragazzo, rendendosi conto di come loro due sembrassero adattarsi perfettamente l'uno sull'altro. Osservò Draco mordersi leggermente il labbro mentre si spostava su un'altra pagina, e, sorridendo, cominciò a sfregare le dita disegnando piccoli cerchi sulla parte interna della coscia di Draco. Draco gemette appena.  
   
"Harry..." mormorò, e Harry fece scivolare le dita più su lungo la sua gamba. Mugolando, Draco scivolò un po' più in basso sul cuscino, aprendo leggermente le gambe mentre continuava a studiare il libro. Harry ridacchiò e avvolse le dita attorno al pene di Draco, che si andava rapidamente indurendo. Draco boccheggiò e allargò ancora di più le gambe in modo da potersi spingere più facilmente nella mano di Harry.  
   
"Vogliamo vedere quanto resisti?" chiese Harry, serrando la presa. Draco digrignò i denti.  
   
"E perché diavolo dovrei volerlo fare?" chiese con voce soffocata. Rantolò di nuovo e gettò il libro da qualche parte verso i piedi del letto. "In ogni caso a questo punto non ci vorrà molto." Harry si curvò attorno al fianco di Draco, facendo scivolare il palmo della mano sul glande di Draco e passando il pollice lungo la fessura. I fianchi di Draco scattarono in avanti e lui inspirò rumorosamente mentre la sua testa ricadeva all'indietro sul cuscino. Sorridendo in maniera decisamente compiaciuta, Harry diede un colpo verso il basso e poi spinse di nuovo verso l'alto, costruendo un ritmo che rapidamente crebbe in velocità. "Nggh-Harry!" esclamò Draco con voce strozzata, facendo guizzare una mano ad aggrapparsi alla spalla dell'altro ragazzo, e poi la sua schiena si inarcò e venne nella mano di Harry.  
   
Harry continuò a stringere, spremendo ogni ultima goccia fuori da Draco fino a che il ragazzo non si accasciò in un mucchietto sul letto, respirando pesantemente. Allungandosi verso la bacchetta, Harry fece un rapido incantesimo di pulizia e cadde di nuovo a fianco di Draco, appoggiando faticosamente un braccio sui fianchi di Draco. Draco gli gettò un'occhiata attraverso le ciocche di capelli che era troppo pigro per togliersi dagli occhi.  
   
"Vuoi...?" disse a bassa voce, guardando in giù verso l'inguine di Harry, ma Harry semplicemente sorrise e scosse la testa.  
   
"Sto bene così," rispose, baciando la spalla di Draco. Draco sbuffò e cominciò a scavare tra le coperte alla ricerca della sua bacchetta.  
   
" _Accio_ libro," disse pigramente, puntandola ai piedi del letto. Harry rise mentre il regalo di Seamus volava attraverso l'aria e Draco lo prendeva al volo, sistemandosi e aprendolo di nuovo.  
   
"Resta qui stanotte," disse improvvisamente Harry, stringendo il braccio attorno alla vita di Draco. Draco sospirò, sistemandosi il libro in grembo con decisione. "Dai, Draco," implorò Harry.  
   
"No," rispose Draco con voce pacata.  
   
"Perché no?" chiese Harry, il viso che si rannuvolava. "Perché ti rifiuti sempre di stare con me?" Draco si sollevò, spingendo via le coperte, e cominciò a rimettersi gli slip.  
   
"Non mi sto rifiutando di stare con te, mi sto rifiutando di stare nella tua stanza," rispose.  
   
" _Perché?_ "  
   
"Semplicemente non ritengo che svegliarsi con un branco di Grifondoro sia tutto nella vita."  
   
"Questo non è vero e tu lo sai," disse Harry irritato, lanciandosi via di dosso le coperte in modo da potersi mettere anche lui i boxer. "Non pssi del tempo insieme a me neanche nella Stanza delle Necessità."  
   
"Cos’è che ti rende così arrabbiato?" chiese Draco incredulo, girandosi a fronteggiare Harry e sollevando le mani dai fianchi. "Stiamo insieme da un'intera settimana e mezza! Non abbiamo ancora la necessità di... di... _traslocare_ insieme!"  
   
"Traslocare- Non è un trasloco!" esclamò Harry. "Sei tu che passi la notte con me una volta ogni tanto." Draco si accigliò, serrando le labbra.  
   
"Beh, io non voglio," disse con voce dura, mettendosi ora i pantaloni. Si guardò attorno cercando la camicia, chiedendosi assentemente dove diavolo fosse finita.  
   
"Di cos’è che hai così paura?" gli chiese calmo Harry, assottigliando lo sguardo mentre incrociava le braccia sul petto.  
   
"... _Paura_? Non ho _paura_ di un bel niente!" gridò Draco, girandosi ad affrontare Harry. Le sue mani si strinsero in pugni lungo i fianchi. "Perché _tu_ invece sei così ossessionato dal _sesso_?" Harry sbatté le palpebre, mentre la sua bocca si spalancava nell'incredulità. "E' per questo che tu vuoi che io resti, giusto?"  
   
"Io non sono ossessionato dal sesso!" disse indignato. "Che cosa cazzo ti ha messo in testa _quest_ ’idea?"  
   
"E' tutto quello che facciamo!" ribatté Draco esasperato. "L'unico momento in cui stiamo insieme è quando _scopiamo_."  
   
"Abbiamo studiato insieme la settimana scorsa!"  
   
"Oh, ed è stato semplicemente perfetto! Abbiamo avuto una gigantesca discussione e poi la prima cosa che hai detto dopo è stato qualcosa sul _fare pace con il sesso!_ "  
   
"Questo...questo non è-"  
   
"Non mi hai nemmeno guardato due volte in faccia per tutta la settimana, e la prima volta che _finalmente_ riesco ad ottenere un'opportunità per parlarti, che cosa hai detto?" Harry si agitò, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca dato che non sapeva cosa dire, e Draco proseguì con furia, "Tu volevi che ci vedessimo qui. Così potevamo fare sesso. Perché Merlino lo sa, il grande _Harry fanculo Potter_ non può andare avanti per più di quattro giorni senza una scopata!" Harry chiuse la bocca con uno schiocco e respirò rumorosamente dal naso.  
   
"Sei così lontano dal punto-" cominciò a dire piano, con aria pericolosa.  
   
"Non penso proprio!" lo interruppe Draco ad alta voce.  
   
"Beh non mi sembra di averti sentito protestare!" disse Harry. "Sembravi piuttosto impaziente di salire qui sopra. E per quanto riguarda questo, anche tu non mi hai parlato per tutto il resto della settimana-"  
   
"Ho cercato di parlarti ogni cazzo di giorno!" esclamò Draco. "Mi hai ignorato!"  
   
"Io _non_ ti ho ignorato!"  
   
"Da quando sono iniziati questi cazzo di attacchi, mi hai a malapena detto una parola! Stai sempre parlando con quella cazzo di _Mezzosangue_ o che!"  
   
"NON CHIAMARLA IN QUEL MODO!" ruggì Harry, affondando le unghie nel palmo della mano. Draco fece un passo all'indietro, assottigliando gli occhi. "E sai una cosa?" continuò Harry con cattiveria. "Odio doverti disilludere, _Malfoy_ , ma il mondo _non_ gira attorno a te! Ci _sono_ cose più importanti che stanno accadendo!" Per un momento Draco rimase lì in piedi, in silenzio, prima di strappare la sua camicia dal punto in cui faceva capolino da sotto il letto e infilarsela. Afferrò rapidamente la sua veste e la borsa e poi turbinò verso la porta. Harry sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. "Draco," disse stancamente.  
   
"Vaffanculo, Potter," gli sputò Draco, prima di sbattere la porta dietro di sé mentre se ne andava.  
 

*  *  *

  
Harry si ritirò nella Sala Comune più tardi quella sera mentre i suoi compagni di stanza cominciavano a prendere possesso del loro dormitorio, perché davvero non se la sentiva di gestire le buffonate di Seamus o le domande di Ron sul perché fosse così di cattivo umore. A quanto pareva tutti erano ancora a cena quando Draco era uscito come una furia, perché nessuno gli aveva chiesto di lui.  
   
La Sala Comune era pressoché vuota, ma trovò Hermione seduta su uno dei divani di fronte al caminetto, curva sul testo di Antiche Rune.  
   
"Ehi, Harry," lo salutò distrattamente quando le si sedette a fianco. "Non ti ho visto a cena."  
   
"Questo è perché non c'ero," replicò asciutto, guardando le mappe ancora stese sul tavolo. "Hai aggiunto l'attacco di oggi?" Hermione alzò lo sguardo e sospirò, chiudendo il manuale e accantonandolo di lato.  
   
"Sì," rispose piano, facendo scorrere la mano sul bordo della mappa. "Finora ce ne sono stati sei. Ma ancora non riesco ad individuare un filo conduttore. Sono praticamente... ovunque! E' così frustrante..."  Abbassò la voce, posando il mento su un pugno e fissando il fuoco. Harry sospirò, lasciandosi cadere all'indietro contro il divano, e Hermione si voltò a guardarlo. "Cosa c'è che non va, Harry?"  
   
"Niente," rispose piano. Poi sospirò ancora. "Draco," si corresse, e seppellì la faccia tra le mani. "Oh... Dio, Hermione, a cosa pensavo?" disse, la voce soffocata dalle mani prima che sollevasse lo sguardo verso il fuoco. "Io e _Malfoy_? Che cosa si è impossessato di me quando ho creduto che tra di noi potesse funzionare una qualsiasi cosa?"  
   
"Che cos'è successo?" chiese preoccupata Hermione.  
   
"Lui è stato semplicemente... beh... non lo so, suppongo che in parte sia anche colpa mia. O... che piuittosto lo sia tutta." Harry gemette. "Continuo a _fargli pressioni_ , e lui dice che l'unico motivo per cui voglio una relazione è il- ...erm, beh-"  
   
"Il sesso?" suggerì Hermione, sorridendo un poco. Harry arrossì e annuì.  
   
"Il sesso," ripeté. "Anche se _non_ è vero. Voglio dire... io penso che non sia vero. Ma quando ha detto che lo sto _ignorando_ \- ...Cazzo, ci credo che l’ho fatto. Ma non è che posso parlare con lui di tutto questo!" Harry gesticolò irritato verso le mappe di fronte a sé mentre parlava. Fece un grosso sospiro, ingarbugliandosi le mani nei capelli. "Maledizione," disse semplicemente. Hermione sospirò anche lei, dando un buffetto alla coscia di Harry.  
   
"Questa è tutta colpa mia," disse lei stancamente. Harry sbuffò.  
   
"Già, certo."  
   
"No, sul serio, lo è." Si girò a fronteggiare l'amico, con un’aria assolutamente infelice. "Harry, all'inizio dell'anno eri un vero rottame. Eri depresso, a stento parlavi con qualcuno... e io sapevo che avevi ogni diritto di sentirti infelice, con quella cosa... con quella cosa di Sirius e tutto il resto." Harry trasalì lievemente, distogliendo lo sguardo, e Hermione si appoggiò al suo fianco, piegando le gambe sotto di sè sul divano. "Ma come tua amica," continuò, "ero preoccupata per te. Merlino, ero così preoccupata."  
   
"Sei sempre preoccupata," disse Harry, sorridendo dolcemente. "Una mamma chioccia, ecco cosa sei." Hermione sorrise un poco, dandogli un buffetto sulla spalla, prima che il suo sorriso si spegnesse di nuovo.  
   
"Quando abbiamo cominciato a giocare a Obbligo o Verità... io... beh, c'è sempre stato qualcosa in Mal- ...Draco, che ti rendeva vivo. Non in modo positivo, certamente," disse rapida quando Harry la fissò incredulo. "Ti fa semplicemente _reagire_ , non importa di che umore fossi. E quando dovevi baciarlo... tu tornavi quasi te stesso. All'improvviso avevi qualcos'altro per cui preoccuparti che non implicasse la morte di una persona cara, e non che tu ti sia _dimenticato_ di Sirius, ma sei stato in grado di lasciarti andare. Di continuare, di andare avanti, di occuparti di qualcosa di sciocco e banale per una volta." Sorrise rivolta ad Harry. "So che hai passato delle settimane a pensare a quello che sarebbe successo quando fosse arrivato il sabato. Quanto a lungo avresti dovuto baciarlo, quanto in là avresti dovuto spingerti..."  
   
"Sono stupito di non avere i capelli grigi per quanto mi sono stressato per quello," ammise Harry, mentre le sue guance si arrossavano lievemente.  
   
"Non sono sicura di come io e Pansy siamo finite a parlarne," disse Hermione, alzando lo sguardo verso soffitto mentre ci ripensava. "Ma all'improvviso ne stavamo discutendo, di quanto bene potesse venirne, e di quanto male... Draco era in un momento di crisi simile al tuo, secondo Pansy. Quella cosa di suo padre in prigione e tutto il resto. Era come se gli stessero togliendo il terreno sotto ai piedi e non ci fosse nessuno ad aiutarlo a rialzarsi. A sentire lei, ad ogni modo. E poi all'improvviso era diventato anche lui di nuovo il solito coglione di sempre. Potter questo e Potter quello, lo odio, è un tale imbecille, e così via." Harry sbuffò e Hermione fece una piccola risatina. "Questo è quello che mi ha detto Pansy, tienilo presente."  
   
"Va bene."  
  
"Così davvero, siamo state entrambe molto egoiste, suppongo. Ma era un _tale_ sollievo avere di nuovo voi due che vi sparavate addosso. E poi... Beh, intendo, siete stati voi ad addossarvi l'impegno di _fare pratica_ ," Hermione rise ancora, "ma di sicuro noi vi ci abbiamo spinto... In realtà non so se volevo o mi aspettavo che avresti intrapreso una _relazione_ con Draco, ma pian piano sei cominciato a sembrare di nuovo felice, quindi non avevo alcuna intenzione di fermare qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo." Sospirò. "Così ho incoraggiato il tutto. Ho pensato che avrebbe potuto farti bene."  
   
"Davvero un salto nel vuoto," mormorò Harry, "Non potevi sapere che ero gay, nè tanto meno che lo fosse _lui_. Cazzo, _io stesso_ non sapevo di essere gay." Hermione scrollò le spalle.  
   
"Si può essere amici di una persona per così tanto tempo prima di iniziare a mettere in discussione le cose," sorrise. "Praticamente me lo chiedevo da quella volta con Cho..." Harry sussultò un poco e Hermione ridacchiò. "Ad ogni modo, Harry, il punto è che è stato egoista da parte mia. Ti ho praticamente trascinato in una relazione con un ragazzo che hai odiato per cinque anni. Non mi sono fermata a pensare a che cosa sarebbe potuto succedere quando sareste stati insieme. Come si può mettere da parte una rivalità tanto grande in un solo mese?" Sospirò di nuovo, scuotendo piano la testa.  
   
"Hermione," disse lentamente Harry. "Penso che su certe parti hai ragione. La cosa dello spingerci, magari. Ma, cominciare la relazione?" Sorrise stancamente. "Quella è tutta colpa mia. Io mi sono innamorato di lui, lo _sapevo_ che mi stavo innamorando di lui. E' stato come se mi fossi completamente dimenticato che ci odiavamo." Harry lasciò andare un lungo respiro, lasciando cadere la testa contro il divano. "Dovrò scusarmi con lui domani. Non sono ancora pronto a mollare questa cosa." Hermione gli sorrise.  
   
"Sono felice di sentirtelo dire," commentò, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla. Harry fece scivolare un braccio attorno alla vita, tirandosela stretta contro il fianco, e stettero seduti in un confortante silenzio per un paio di minuti, fissando le fiamme morenti.  
   
"Ron mi ucciderebbe se ci vedesse in questo momento, sai," scherzò Harry un momento più tardi.  
   
Hermione gli schiaffeggiò la spalla esclamando "Harry!" Poi puntualmente arrossì e Harry rise e si risistemò sul divano.

 

Venerdì Harry si svegliò con la cicatrice che prudeva, e il litigio con Draco venne completamente dimenticato. Arrancò dietro Ron verso la colazione, e una volta lì si sedette e fissò il cibo, sfregandosi la fronte nel tentativo di lenire il suo mal di testa e cercando di ignorare l'orribile sensazione premonitrice che lo percorse rapida.  
   
Poi giunse la posta e la Gazzetta del Profeta informò gentilmente tutti, a grandi lettere grassettate che occupavano tre quarti della prima pagina, che:  
 _ **  
IL MINISTRO DICHIARA IL MONDO MAGICO UFFICIALMENTE IN GUERRA!  
**_  
E c'era stato un altro attacco. Fantastico. Harry gemette e si seppellì le mani nei capelli mentre Hermione scorreva freneticamente l'articolo. Giunsero nuove lettere dalla signora Weasley e da Remus, anche se nessuna delle due rivelava particolari degni di nota. L'intera Sala Grande era praticamente in silenzio, percorsa solo lievi mormorii di conversazioni qui e là. Sembravano tutti infelici.  
  
Non fu prima di pranzo che ad Harry venne in mente di dare un'occhiata a Draco per vedere come stava prendendo la notizia, e solo allora si ricordò che la sera prima avevano litigato ancora una volta. Aspettò fino a dopo la cena per di avvicinarsi al ragazzo.  
  
"Draco, ho bisogno di parlarti," disse in fretta Harry prima che l’altro potesse sparire insieme a Pansy giù nei sotterranei. Draco si girò a guardarlo in silenzio per un momento, e poi annuì facendo cenno a Pansy di andare.  
  
"Va bene, Potter," disse una volta che lei se ne fu andata. "Parla." Si appoggiò all'indietro contro il muro e incrociò le braccia. Harry non era del tutto sicuro di cosa volesse dire, e si grattò la nuca impacciato. Era Draco Malfoy quello con cui stava trattando, dopo tutto. Forse _strisciare_ avrebbe funzionato...  
   
"Draco, mi dispiace," disse alla fine, chiudendo gli occhi. "Mi dispiace di averti ignorato questa settimana. Sinceramente non mi sono reso conto- ...voglio dire, sono stato davvero così distratto da tutto il resto..." la voce di Harry si affievolì, mentre si grattava la nuca distogliendo lo sguardo. "Mi dispiace," disse di nuovo, questa volta incontrando gli occhi di Draco. "E non sto con te solo per il sesso... Anche se il sesso _è_ favoloso, devi ammetterlo." Sorrise e Draco fece un leggero sogghigno.  
   
"A volte," replicò impassibile, e Harry trasalì prima di alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
   
"Ascolta, sarà difficile," proseguì. "Non possiamo evitare che lo sia, comunque, perché... perché si tratta di me e di te, e niente è mai facile per noi due."  
   
"Tu dici?" lo punzecchiò Draco sarcastico.  
   
"Il punto è," continuò Harry, ignorandolo, "che io voglio provare. Non sono ancora pronto a mollare." Si morse leggermente il labbro, fissando Draco. "Possiamo... _posso_... posso avere una seconda occasione?" Draco sembrò pensieroso.  
   
"Non ne sono sicuro," disse lentamente, guardando il soffitto. Harry alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo.  
   
" _Per favore?_ ” chiese condiscendente.  
   
"In quanto a scuse, queste erano piuttosto scarse rispetto alla media, sai."  
   
"Beh se pensi che io abbia intenzione di inginocchiarmi e _supplicarti_..."  
   
"Non lo so, mi piaci abbastanza quando sei in ginocchio..."  
   
"Sei perverso almeno quanto lo sono io!" esclamò Harry esasperato. "E pensi che _io_ sia quello ossessionato dal sesso?" Draco sogghignò.  
   
"Beh, il sesso _è_ piacevole." Harry rise un poco e si avvicinò a Draco.  
   
"Allora sono perdonato?" domandò. Draco sospirò teatralmente.  
   
"Suppongo di sì," rispose. Sorridendo, Harry chiuse la distanza tra di loro, intrappolando il corpo di Draco contro il muro con il suo, e Draco lo sbirciò fiducioso.  
   
"Possiamo provare a far passare almeno una settimana senza litigare questa volta?" chiese Harry scherzosamente, posando la fronte contro quella di Draco.  
   
"Sembra un buon obiettivo," replicò Draco. "Ma se mi fai incazzare di nuovo, me ne andrò per sempre."  
   
"Correrai dall’altro lato del castello?"  
   
"Sì, e non verrò neanche più a Pozioni visto che così facendo potrò evitare di vederti."  
   
"No, puoi frequentare tu quelle lezioni, le salterò io. Puoi smettere Cura delle Creature Magiche invece."  
   
"Dovremo preparare una tabella per quali pasti frequentare."  
   
"E immagino che i Serpeverde dovranno trovarsi un nuovo Cercatore."  
   
"Col cazzo, i Grifondoro possono trovarsene uno nuovo!"  
   
"Lo sai che batterò comunque chiunque prendiate, quindi non penso farà così tanta differenza."  
   
"Ehilà, non siamo un po' troppo cazzoni?"  
   
"Dovresti saperlo." Harry sorrise brevemente, e poi perse completamente il controllo e scoppiò a ridere. Anche Draco cominciò a ridacchiare, afferrando i lati della veste di Harry e tirandoselo addosso.  
   
"Non mi piace essere ignorato," disse in tono lievemente risentito, sfregando le labbra contro quelle di Harry.  
   
"Lo so," rispose Harry, baciandolo castamente. "Mi dispiace." E poi lo baciò ancora.

*  *  *

Sabato mattina Harry si sedette con i Serpeverde a colazione, anche se non appena arrivò la posta cominciò a scoccare un’occhiata dopo l’altra oltre la propria spalla verso i Grifondoro. Si sfregò la cicatrice distrattamente.

   
"Harry," lo chiamò Draco, cercando di ottenere la sua attenzione. Posò una mano sulla coscia di Harry sotto al tavolo. "Stai bene?"  
   
"Tutto a posto," borbottò Harry, mordendo il suo toast. Si strofinò di nuovo la fronte.  
   
"Sembri terribilmente scontroso stamattina, Potter," si intromise Pansy mentre spalmava la marmellata sul pane. "Che c'è?" Draco disegnò con aria assente dei sentieri lungo la gamba di Harry.  
   
"Ho solo mal di testa, è tutto," rispose Harry, torcendo il collo per guardare di nuovo all’indietro.  
   
"Controlli la Granger?" chiese piano Draco, prendendo una cucchiaiata di farinata. Harry si girò di scatto a guardarlo.  
   
"Che cosa?" chiese in fretta.  
   
"E' solo che mi è sembrata un tantino preoccupata ultimamente." Draco inghiottì un altro boccone. "Nervosa."  
   
"Non lo sono tutti?" Gli occhi di Harry si strinsero. Draco scrollò le spalle.  
   
"Io non lo sono."  
   
"Beh, forse dovresti." Draco sbuffò e Harry aggrotto le sopracciglia. Si sporse verso Draco per afferrargli il braccio sinistro, e poi gli arrotolò la manica e gli sventolò il braccio in faccia. "Vedi un Marchio Nero qui?" chiese arrabbiato.  
   
"Beh, non ancora," replicò Draco, strattonando via il braccio.  
   
"E allora sei un obiettivo!"  
   
"No che non lo sono," disse Draco in tono irritato. "Inoltre, sono a Hogwarts. Lui non ha ancora attaccato qui. E non è che attaccherà il Manor." Harry espirò rumorosamente dal naso e cercò in giro la copia della Gazzetta del Profeta che aveva letto prima. Blaise gli stava dando un'occhiata, ma Harry gliela strappò via di mano, ignorando il suo "Ehi!" sorpreso, e piazzò il giornale in faccia a Draco.  
   
"Lo hai letto stamattina?"  
   
"Non lo leggo mai."  
   
"Beh, leggilo ora. Solo il titolo." Draco si accigliò, stringendo le labbra mentre leggeva attentamente la parte alta della pagina.  
   
"Una famiglia Mezzosangue... Pensavo che tutti gli attacchi fossero contro nati babbani?"  
   
"Lo erano," tagliò corto Harry. "Fino a oggi. Leggi il secondo articolo." Gli occhi di Draco si spostarono più in basso sulla pagina e si spalancarono.

"Una famiglia Purosangue?" chiese incredulo. "Oh, aspetta." Lesse un po' di più, e poi si fece beffardo. "I Prewett, eh? Beh, sono noti simpatizzanti dei babbani, così non è una vera sorpresa. Sono un ramo della famiglia Weasley, sai." Harry roteò gli occhi e gettò distrattamente il giornale di lato. 

"Sei impossibile," gemette, e Draco sorrise e gli diede un buffetto sulla gamba.  
   
"Draco, dovresti considerare con chi stai attualmente uscendo," disse Pansy seccamente. "Sono sicura che se c'è qualcosa di peggio di un simpatizzante di babbani per il Signore Oscuro, è la persona che si scopa il Ragazzo-Che-É-Sopravvissuto."  
   
"Beh, non è che lo verrà a sapere!" replicò rapidamente Draco, girandosi verso Harry. "Vero?"  
  
"Oh, già, mi ero dimenticato di dirtelo. L'ho invitato al nostro anniversario di due settimane," disse Harry sarcastico, e poi lanciò subito a Draco uno sguardo incredulo. "Che c'è, pensi che voli da lui ogni notte o cose del genere? Perché cazzo dovrei dirglielo? Guarda che mi piace averti attorno."  
   
"Allora, vedi, non può saperlo."  
   
"L'hai già detto a tua madre?" chiese Harry.  
   
" _No_ , non l'ho fatto," rispose Draco, arricciando il naso. "Non mi piace molto immaginarmi quella conversazione." Harry rise brevemente.  
   
"No, suppongo di no," commentò. "Lei è, ah, coinvolta in... uhm..."  
   
"No," ribatté Draco in tono duro. "No, non lo è." Harry annuì e cominciò a giocherellare distrattamente con il cibo sul suo piatto.  
   
"Ehi, è una giornata piuttosto bella, non è vero?" chiese all'improvviso, lanciando un'occhiata al soffitto incantato. "Pranziamo fuori."  
   
" _Fuori?_ " ripeté Draco incredulo.  
   
"Già," Harry annuì eccitato, sorridendo. "Dai, possiamo prendere del cibo dalle cucine."  
  
"Vuoi fare un picnic nel bel mezzo dell'inverno?" domandò debolmente Draco.  
   
"Non è un picnic. E' un pranzo." Pansy fece una risatina al di là del tavolo.  
   
"Oh, vacci, Draco. Suona divertente!" commentò, ridacchiando ancora. Draco la fulminò.  
   
"Va bene, allora," disse infine. "Pranzo fuori. Ci vediamo all’esterno?"  
   
"Sì, verso mezzogiorno. Porto io il cibo." 

*  *  *

   
Non ci furono altri attacchi nel resto del fine settimana, e  a dire il vero l'improvvisa pace durò fino a metà della settimana seguente. Tuttavia fu difficilmente una quiete rilassante dato che tutti erano nervosi e al loro limite. Persino Piton sembrava ancora più mordace del solito, e martedì superare la sua lezione fu un vero incubo.

   
In ogni caso mercoledì comparvero altri titoli sul giornale che riportavano nuovi attacchi, e la perpetua aria tetra che ora aleggiava sulla scuola non fece altro che incupirsi.  
   
"E' successo di nuovo in Kent," evidenziò Hermione durante la colazione, esaminando l'articolo mentre si annotava casuali brandelli di informazioni su un altro pezzo di pergamena. "E' il secondo in quella zona."  
   
"Sono meravigliato che non abbia ancora fatto fuggire i Mangiamorte da Azkaban," mormorò Harry, leggendo assieme a lei. Si incupì, passandosi il dorso della mano sulla fronte. "Ad essere sinceri, chiunque avrebbe pensato che sarebbe stata la prima cosa che avrebbe fatto."  
   
"Non troppo brillante da parte sua," concordò Ron, annuendo. Scrutò Harry. "La cicatrice ti dà noia?"  
   
"Solo un poco," ammise Harry. "E' così da un paio di giorni." Hermione si accigliò.  
   
"L'hai detto al professor Silente?"  
   
“ _Sì_ , l'ho detto a Silente. E ho mandato un gufo a Remus."  
   
"Ottimo, bene." Hermione annuì in approvazione.  
   
"Non c'è ancora nessun collegamento, Hermione?" si intromise Ron, sbirciando gli appunti della ragazza.  
   
"No," rispose lei stancamente, mettendo giù il giornale. "E non è probabile che ce ne siano. Non sarebbe molto strategico, no?"  
   
"Hermione, lo sai che qualsiasi cosa tu scopra, probabilmente l'Ordine la saprà già," disse Harry. "Perché continui a provare?"  
   
"Perché ne ho bisogno, ecco perché," replicò Hermione acida. "È semplicemente qualcosa che devo fare." Harry si scambiò un'occhiata con Ron mentre Hermione sottolineava qualcos'altro sul Profeta e poi lo copiava sul suo foglio.  
   
“Giorno, Harry," disse Draco, sbucando fuori all'improvviso. "Potresti farti più in là? Sto morendo di fame."  Harry batté le palpebre, stupito di vederlo, e lanciò una breve occhiata ad Hermione, ma la ragazza aveva già ficcato il Profeta e i suoi appunti nella borsa. Draco si interruppe mentre si sedeva, osservando il trio stranamente quieto. Harry tossì leggermente.  
   
"E così, uh... Ti sei alzato un po' in ritardo, no?" Draco fece un suono sbrigativo.  
   
"Ho dormito un po' troppo," sbadigliò, facendo scorrere una mano tra i capelli. "Figurati che avevo intenzione di controllare i miei appunti di Antiche Rune prima dell'esame. Hai i tuoi con te, Granger?" Hermione parve sorpresa che si stesse rivolgendo a lei, ma si riprese in fretta e sorrise.  
   
"Certo, Draco, vuoi che te li presti?"  
   
"Te ne sarei molto grato," annuì. Ron alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
   
" _Io_ ti sarei molto grato se la smettessi di sederti al nostro tavolo," borbottò.  
   
"Ron!" lo rimbrottò Harry.  
   
"Credimi, Weasley," disse Draco distrattamente mentre dava un'occhiata agli appunti di Hermione, "preferirei moltissimo che Harry si sedesse al mio tavolo, ma finché insiste nel mangiare con voi plebei così spesso," alzò lo sguardo, sorridendo, "mi tocca assecondarlo." Harry si accigliò e gli diede un pizzicotto sulla gamba, ma Ron si fece cupo.  
   
"Che gentile da parte tua," disse sarcastico. Draco sorrise.  
   
"Lo so," ribatté con disinvoltura. Ron gli lanciò un'occhiata piatta, Harry sospirò, e l'episodio si concluse.  
   
Giovedì mattina finalmente Hermione crollò.  
   
Harry stava mangiando di nuovo con i Serpeverde e guardava invidioso in direzione dei cioccolatini che la madre di Draco gli aveva appena spedito quando sentì il suono lontano di qualcuno che scoppiava in singhiozzi incontrollabili e correva via dalla Sala Grande. Il suono scioccato della voce di Ron che gridava "Hermione!" lo fece girare dalla sua sedia appena in tempo per vedere l'amica sparire attraverso le porte. Incrociò brevemente lo sguardo con Ron e imprecò sottovoce, voltandosi di nuovo e strappando il giornale dalle dita pietrificate di Pansy. Anche lei aveva visto Hermione correre via dalla Sala Grande.  
   
"Sono i Granger questa volta?" chiese Blaise, sporgendosi per dare un'occhiata al giornale insieme ad Harry. Draco li fissò.  
   
"No," rispose alla fine Harry, leggendo ancora, e il sollievo attorno a lui fu palpabile. "No, non sono loro. Solo... una famiglia babbana nel Suffolk." Si rigirò di nuovo nella sedia, osservando Ron  camminare rapidamente in direzione delle porte.  
   
"Harry-" cominciò a dire Draco, ma Harry si stava già spingendo lontano dal tavolo.  
   
"Devo andare," disse con aria assente, e praticamente corse verso le porte.  
   
"Harry!" gridò ancora Draco. Non ottenne nessun risultato. "Fanculo," borbottò, incrociando le braccia sul tavolo e appoggiandoci sopra il mento. La sua fronte si corrugò. Pansy gli fece un sorriso comprensivo e gli diede un buffetto sul braccio, ma Draco si incupì e balzò via. "Potter del cazzo," sputò. Pansy sospirò.  
   
Harry aveva rapidamente raggiunto Ron e presto correvano entrambi fuori dal portone e attraverso il prato dietro ad Hermione. La trovarono in piedi in riva al lago, le braccia avvolte attorno al corpo.  
   
"Hermione, stai bene?" chiese Ron preoccupato, respirando affannosamente.  
   
"Che cosa c'è che non va?" ansimò anche Harry. Hermione tirò su col naso, sfregandosi furiosamente i pugni sugli occhi.  
   
"N-niente," disse con voce soffocata. "Non c'è niente che n-non va, sto solo facendo la _stupida_." Ron lanciò un’occhiata ad Harry, che sospirò.  
   
"Hermione," disse gentilmente, sporgendosi in avanti a toccarle la spalla. La sua schiena tremò al suo tocco, e la ragazza lasciò andare un altro singhiozzo.  
   
"I miei g-g-genitori vivono nel Suffolk!" esplose alla fine, mentre nuove lacrime le scorrevano lungo le guance. Si avvolse di nuovo le braccia attorno alla vita, girandosi leggermente ad affrontare Harry. Lui non le tolse la mano dalla spalla mentre la guardava negli occhi arrossati. "Io sono... sono c-c-osì spaventata, Harry," disse piano Hermione. "Sono _terrorizzata_. Voglio andare a casa, ho bisogno di-di chiamare mia madre, devo a-assicurarmi che stiano _bene_."  
   
"Sono sicuro che stanno benissimo," disse morbidamente Harry.  
   
"Non puoi mandargli un gufo?" chiese Ron.  
   
" _No!_ " esclamò Hermione, scuotendo rapidamente la testa. Il suo petto si sollevò mentre singhiozzava ancora. "N-no, _non posso_. Non hai letto l'articolo? _Non l’hai letto?!_ "  
   
"Ah, no, sono venuto dritto dietro di te," rispose Ron imbarazzato.  
   
"Io l'ho letto," disse Harry. "O piuttosto, gli ho dato una scorsa." Hermione lo guardò furiosa, con gli occhi sbarrati.  
   
"Non e-erano nemmeno collegati con i maghi!" gridò disperatamente. "Erano semplicemente _babbani_. E'-è stato un e-errore, n-non vedi? E se stessero controllando la zona? N-non posso mandare un gufo alla mia famiglia, e se q-qualcuno lo vede? S-s-sapranno che è la f-famiglia di un mago!" Le spalle di Harry si afflosciarono e lui distolse lo sguardo mentre Hermione ricominciava a piangere. Si ripiegò su se stessa, cadendo lentamente in ginocchio, e Ron fu istantaneamente al suo fianco, posandole con fermezza le mani sulle spalle. Hermione singhiozzò ancora, girandosi verso di lui e crollandogli sul petto. Ron gettò uno sguardo sbalordito ad Harry, che si era accovacciato dietro ad Hermione. Harry spalancò gli occhi, gesticolando in direzione degli amici, e Ron deglutì prima di avvolgerla in un abbraccio.  
   
"Andrà tutto bene, Hermione," bofonchiò nervosamente. "Vedrai." Hermione tremò e seppellì ulteriormente il viso nel petto di Ron. Lui la strinse maggiormente tra le braccia.  
   
"Sono così spaventata," sussurrò.  
   
Harry si rese conto che lo era anche lui.

*  *  *

Draco non ebbe la possibilità di parlare con Harry per tutto il resto della giornata, e venerdì mattina entrò infuriato nella Sala Grande del tutto pronto a dirgliene quattro-

\- solo per scoprire che tutti i tre membri del trio non erano presenti a colazione. Come Paciock del resto, non che a Draco interessasse particolarmente di lui. Mentre esaminava il tavolo Grifonforo, tuttavia, notò che Finnigan e Thomas sembravano esausti. Entrambi stavano praticamente per addormentarsi sul tavolo. Due ragazze del sesto anno parlavano a bassa voce tra di loro, e la più giovane dei Weasley pareva aver cambiato posto ed era seduta di fianco a Finnigan. Continuava a guardare i due ragazzi e poi l'entrata della Sala Grande e poi di nuovo loro. Perfino i fratelli Canon erano preoccupantemente silenziosi.

Draco si accigliò e si stava dirigendo lentamente verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde quando le porte si aprirono e ci fu un improvviso scoppio di proteste dal tavolo Grifondoro.  
   
"Lui dov’è?"  
   
"Come sta Harry?"  
   
"Sta bene?"  
   
"Cosa è successo?"  
   
"Non è _morto_ , vero?"  
   
Draco strabuzzò gli occhi e fece un repentino dietrofront. Weasley e Paciock erano appena entrati nella Sala Grande, e sembravano entrambi stanchi tanto quanto Thomas e Finnigan.  
   
"Sta benissimo, davvero, sta bene," stava dicendo Weasley mentre ammassava delle fette di pane tostato in un tovagliolo. "Sentite, gli potrete parlare tutti più tardi, giuro che sta bene."  
   
"Weasley," latrò Draco, piazzandosi di fronte al ragazzo e incrociando le braccia. Ron lo fissò, sbalordito. "Dov'è Harry?"  
   
"Non te l'ha detto nessuno?" chiese Ron, sorpreso. Draco si agitò imbarazzato.  
   
"Beh non l'ho chiesto a nessuno..." rispose. Ron sospirò.  
   
"É in infermeria," disse. Le labbra di Draco si socchiusero mentre i suoi occhi si spalancavano di nuovo.

"Che cosa? _Perché?_ Cos'è successo?" domandò rapidamente.   
  
"La sua cicatrice," ribatté Ron.  
   
"...la sua _cicatrice?_ "  
   
"Già, gli ha dato fastidio per più di una settimana. Succede, a volte. Sai, quando V- ...Vol- ...quando Tu-Sai-Chi si comporta male e cose del genere."  
   
"Cosa intendi per... _dargli fastidio?_ "  
   
"Non ne sono sicuro in realtà," ammise Ron. "Penso che gli bruci o cose simili. Ogni tanto ha degli attacchi molto dolorosi. Come quella volta l'anno scorso, ha vomitato e tutto il resto."  
   
"Sei serio?" chiese Draco scettico. Ron annuì.  
   
"Ne ha avuto uno brutto stanotte. O stamattina presto, suppongo. Non sono riuscito a svegliarlo e tremava così forte che è caduto dal letto e ha sbattuto la testa sul comodino." Ron scosse la testa, facendo una smorfia. "Sangue dappertutto. Così ha svegliato tutti." Si stropicciò stancamente gli occhi, e Draco si chiese vagamente se si fosse reso conto con chi stesse parlando. "In ogni caso, ho detto ad Hermione che le avrei portato qualcosa per colazione-"  
   
"Lo farò io," lo interruppe velocemente Draco. "Tu resta qui e mangia." Ron socchiuse un occhi, mentre si sfregava ancora l'altro, e lo scrutò.  
  
"Sei sicuro?" chiese. Draco annuì.  
   
"Sì. Sì, dammi qui quella roba, gliela porto."  
   
Quando Draco arrivò in infermeria, poté sentire delle voci da dentro il paravento. Una di quelle assomigliava a quella di Harry, così ne dedusse che il ragazzo fosse sveglio.  
   
"Harry?" chiamò titubante, sporgendosi avanti oltre la porta. Hermione si voltò a guardarlo dal punto in cui stava seduta, a fianco ad uno dei letti.  
   
"Draco," disse, suonando piuttosto sorpresa. "Cosa ci fai-"  
   
"Me l'ha detto Weasley," la interruppe Draco. "E ti ho portato la colazione."  
   
"Oh." Hermione batté le palpebre. "Grazie..."  
   
"Harry è sveglio?" Hermione si morse il labbro incerta, e si allontanò dal letto. Harry gli fece un flebile cenno dal punto in cui giaceva, sotto le coperte. C’era una lunga garza avvolta attorno alla sua fronte.  
   
"MERLINO- Stai bene?" chiese rapidamente prima di potersi fermare. Harry sospirò.  
   
"Oh, sto benissimo. Madama Chips mi ha già curato, quindi sarò in grado di frequentare le lezioni del pomeriggio." Draco annuì distrattamente, lanciando un'occhiata ad Hermione.  
   
"Ti dispiace se gli parlo in privato?"  
   
"No, per niente," rispose Hermione, avviandosi verso la porta. "In realtà, penso che mi unirò a Ron per la colazione. Passerò di qui a pranzo, va bene Harry?" Harry annuì, e Hermione se ne andò, chiudendo delicatamente la porta dietro di lei. Poi il ragazzo sorrise a Draco.  
   
"Dunque-" cominciò a dire, ma Draco lo interruppe.  
   
"Perché non me l'hai detto?" chiese piano, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
   
"Detto cosa?"  
   
"Della cicatrice!"  
   
"Io... io non pensavo che fosse qualcosa di importante. Non è esattamente una cosa che vale la pena dirti," rispose Harry lentamente, sbattendo gli occhi.  
   
"Beh, è proprio questo il problema, no?" Draco rise brevemente, ma non c'era allegria in quella risata. "Non pensi che valga la pena di dirmi _nulla!_ " Harry si incupì.  
   
"Non è affatto vero!" esclamò. "Che cosa ti ha dato quest'idea?"  
   
"La tua intera Casa sa della cicatrice!" lo assalì Draco, irritato. "Ognuno di loro era seduto là, maledettamente preoccupato per te, e io non ne avevo neanche idea!"  
   
"L'unico motivo per cui lo sanno è perché hanno sentito tutta la confusione stamattina quando la professoressa McGranitt ha dovuto chiamare Madama Chips!" ribatté Harry. Draco emise un suono frustrato, seppellendosi una mano nei capelli.  
   
"Non è questo il punto," disse amaramente. "Non mi parli di niente!"  
   
"Sì che ti parlo-"  
   
" _No, non lo fai!_ O comunque non di cose importanti." La fronte di Harry si corrugò confusa, e Draco continuò. "Tutti gli altri nel castello parlano di questi attacchi. _Tu_ parli con Weasley e la Granger degli attacchi. Ogni volta che sei con _me_ fai semplicemente finta che non ci sia nulla di sbagliato. Come se tutto al mondo fosse perfetto e noi potessimo proseguire sulla nostra strada della felicità. Sono maledettamente _stanco_ di avvicinarmi a te mentre sei nel mezzo di un discorso e che poi tutto d'un tratto cali quel silenzio impacciato. Non puoi nemmeno parlarne con qualcun altro mentre sono nei paraggi!"  
   
Harry chiuse strettamente le labbra, prima di inumidirle con la lingua e dire piano, "Draco, non posso parlare con te degli attacchi."  
   
"Perché cazzo no?" gridò Draco incredulo. Harry rimase in silenzio, distogliendo lo sguardo. Fissò ostinatamente la brocca d'acqua accanto al letto, e all'improvviso un'illuminante comprensione riempì Draco. "Tu non ti fidi di me," disse debolmente. Poi, con la voce che si alzava di tono, "Tu non ti fidi affatto di me!"  
   
"Hai ragione, non mi fido," disse Harry con amarezza, incrociando le braccia.Draco batté le palpebre e inspirò, allontanandosi di un passo dal letto. "E come potrei? Come _cazzo_ puoi aspettarti che io mi fidi di te quando ogni singola parola che esce dalla tua bocca è su come tu abbia ancora intenzione di unirti a Voldemort?" urlò Harry furibondo. "Come ti aspetti che io mi debba comportare a riguardo?" Draco batté le palpebre di nuovo, ora respirando rapidamente, e spostò lo sguardo altrove.  
   
"Quindi tu pensi... pensi che farei cosa, che ruberei tutti gli appunti della Granger, tutti i vostri piani e schemi e fuggirei via con quelli e li mostrerei al Signore Oscuro o cose del genere?" chiese lentamente. Poi, con velocità crescente, "Pensi che origlierei tutte le vostre conversazioni, estrapolerei le parti importanti e andrei a dirle a Tu-Sai-Chi? Magari che gli direi dove vivono i genitori della Granger, o che lo informerei del fatto che Finnigan è un mezzosangue? Pensi che davvero lo farei?"  
   
"Draco, tu _dovresti_ farlo," gemette stancamente Harry, passandosi una mano sul viso. "Non puoi essere un Mangiamorte solo di nome; devi anche sporcarti le mani."  
   
"Che cazzo ne sai?" chiese furioso Draco.  
   
"Più di te, a quanto pare!" Harry sospirò. "Vorrei essere in grado di fidarmi di te. Sul serio. Ma lo rendi impossibile ogni volta che passi sopra a quello che lui sta facendo. Ogni volta che dimostri che non ti _importa_... E in ogni caso, quando abbiamo cominciato ad uscire insieme abbiamo concordato di lasciare l'intera faccenda di Voldemort fuori dalla relazione. D'accordo, è molto più difficile farlo con quello che sta succedendo..." Harry gemette ancora per la frustrazione e si seppellì le mani tra i capelli. "E noi parliamo anche dei Mangiamorte ad Azkaban, e tuo padre è uno di loro, quindi non è che posso davvero _parlartene_."  
   
"Mio padre non è il mio unico genitore, sai," disse Draco all'improvviso. Harry alzò lo sguardo su di lui, e Draco esitò prima di proseguire, "mia madre... lei non... lei non vuole che io prenda il marchio. Vuole che io non abbia niente a che fare con... con V-Vold-d-demort." Draco rabbrividì mentre ne diceva il nome. Harry lo fissò.  
   
"Cosa intendi?" chiese calmo. Draco lo scimmiottò, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
   
"Cosa intendi per cosa intendo?" lo rimbeccò. "Lei non vuole che mi unisca a lui. Pensa... pensa che sia impazzito. Che non sia lo stesso dei vecchi tempi. Che il suo nuovo obiettivo sia uccidere _te_ , piuttosto che purificare il mondo magico. Naturalmente dopo gli ultimi avvenimenti può darsi che abbia cambiato idea..." Draco sospirò. "Madre mi ha fatto questa lunga paternale durante le vacanze invernali. Mi ha supplicato di pensarci. Ha detto che mi avrebbe appoggiato non importava cosa scegliessi, ma posso dire che... lei _davvero_ non vuole che io aderisca."  
   
"...E?" chiese Harry, con una tinta di speranza nella voce. Draco espirò rumorosamente.  
   
"E io ci ho... pensato su. Credo. Voglio dire, ogni madre lo direbbe, no? Quante madri _desiderano_ che i loro figli partano e diventino parte di una guerra? Nessuno vuole vedere i propri bambini morire."  
   
"Come se non lo sapessi," disse piano Harry, sorridendo un poco. "Ne sono una prova vivente, dopo tutto." Draco sorrise brevemente e si avvicinò fino a sedersi ai piedi del letto di Harry.  
   
"Ma poi c'è mio padre," disse a fatica, accigliandosi. "E io _so_ che lui desidera che io aderisca. Che stia dalla sua parte, che protegga la tradizione purosangue della famiglia, che elimini tutti quelli che non sono degni del nostro mondo... E sono cresciuto ascoltando questa roba e fino a poco tempo fa era l'unica cosa che sapevo essere vera. Io avevo ragione, e tutti gli altri torto." Draco si morse il labbro, e poi continuò ad alta voce, "ma adesso lui è in quella cazzo di _prigione_ per questo e il Ministero non crederà mai che i Mangiamorte siano una buona cosa e imboccare quella strada non sembra una scelta intelligente al momento... anche se io credo ancora in quello che il Signore Oscuro sta cercando di fare. O meglio, in quello che _stava_ cercando di fare, prima che ti presentassi tu." Guardò Harry, incupendosi. "Cazzo, e poi ci sei _tu_ in generale, e tu devi andare ad incasinare tutto per cui adesso sto _dubitando_ di me stesso e di mio padre e dell'intero mondo che conoscevo!"  
   
Harry si accigliò. "Quindi che intenzioni hai?" chiese incerto. Draco sospirò.  
   
"Ti ricordi quello che hai detto? La scorsa settimana?" Harry inclinò la testa di lato corrugando la fronte mentre ci ripensava.  
   
"Quale parte di quello che ho detto?"  
   
"Su come non eri pronto a mollare riguardo a noi."  
   
"Oh." Harry annuì. "Sì, me lo ricordo quello."  
   
"Beh..." Draco raddrizzò le spalle e guardò Harry negli occhi. "Neanche io sono pronto a mollare." Harry sorrise, sembrando sollevato. "Non so quanto sia un bene, però," ammise Draco, distogliendo lo sguardo. "Fondamentalmente non abbiamo un futuro se mi unisco al Signore Oscuro, e senza offesa, ma non sono pronto a scegliere una strada del tutto differente solo per te." Harry scrollò le spalle.  
   
"Comprensibile," disse, anche se non ne sembrava entusiasta. Draco sospirò.  
   
"Sono figlio di mio padre, no?" proseguì, guardando di nuovo Harry. "Ecco in che modo mi vedono tutti. Sono stato cresciuto con questo modello e si suppone che io segua il suo esempio. Che faccia quello che lui si aspetta che io faccia. Ma sai una cosa?" Draco fece un sorriso furbo. "Sono anche figlio di mia madre."  
   
"Lo sei," disse Harry, sorridendo. "E sei anche una tua propria persona. Draco, puoi fare quel cazzo che ti pare. Nessun'altra vita deve poter stabilire la tua."  
   
"Immagino di avere alcuni seri argomenti da soppesare, no?" mormorò Draco. "E questo dove ci porta?"  
   
"Indietro a dov'eravamo, suppongo," Harry si strinse nelle spalle. Le spalle di Draco si afflosciarono leggermente in avanti, e Harry si sporse verso di lui e gli voltò il viso verso il proprio. "Ma preferisco essere qui che non stare affatto con te," sussurrò, sorridendo. Draco batté le palpebre, mentre le sue guance si arrossavano, e Harry reclamò le sue labbra in un bacio a bocca aperta. Gemendo, Draco si appoggiò all'altro ragazzo, attorcigliando la lingua con quella di Harry per un paio di secondi prima di tirarsi indietro.  
   
"Anch’io," disse piano, cercando con gli occhi il volto di Harry. "Anch’io."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancora problemi di succhiotti... [Qui](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v463/serasarahhhh/SWAS_dracohickie.jpg) una scenetta immaginata da [Gokuryuuha](mailto:gokuryuuha@hotmail.com).


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco un altro fantastico capitolo, spero che alla fine non ci ucciderete ma dovrete aspettare una decina di giorni per soddisfare la vostra curiosità. In caso di errori e/o di voglia di uccidere qualcuno vi ricordo che noi non siamo che mere traduttrici, però per i vari commenti siamo sempre disponibili. Buona lettura!

Più tardi quella stessa sera, dopo essere stato dimesso dall’infermeria, Harry si stava riposando nel suo letto a baldacchino, scrutando oziosamente i drappeggi cremisi sopra di lui quando le tende si spalancarono e una figura sfocata dalla testa rossa apparve sopra di lui.  
   
"Hai saltato la cena?" gli domandò Ron mentre Harry si infilava gli occhiali.  
  
"Non avevo fame," borbottò Harry mettendosi dritto e sedendosi contro la testiera del letto.  
   
"Come va la testa?"  
   
"Tutto bene." Harry osservò Ron con molta attenzione. "C’è qualche problema?" Ron sospirò, mordendosi leggermente un labbro.  
   
"Ti dispiace se mi unisco a te?" Harry batté le palpebre e fece cenno a Ron di sedersi nella parte più in fondo del letto.  
   
"Che c'è?" chiese di nuovo. Ron si accigliò, posando il mento su un pugno.  
   
"Sono preoccupato per... per Hermione," disse aspro, e Harry suo malgrado sorrise.  
   
"E lo sei adesso?" chiese allegramente. Ron arrossì, ma annuì.  
   
"Sì. Lei... voglio dire... quella cosa che i suoi genitori sono in pericolo e tutto... Penso che abbia bisogno di avere qualcuno attorno da cui può... sai... andare, per... per essere confortata," farfugliò. "O... qualcosa del genere."  
   
Harry inarcò un sopracciglio. "E tu ritieni che questa persona dovresti essere tu?" chiarì in tono divertito.  
   
"Beh... sì," disse Ron, guardando da qualche parte nei dintorni del gomito sinistro di Harry. "Voglio dire... se vuole. Ovviamente. Non farei- voglio dire, sta a lei, naturalmente."  I suoi occhi guizzarono di nuovo verso quelli di Harry. "Pensi che vorrebbe?"  
   
"Vorrebbe cosa? Uscire con te? Essere la tua ragazza?"  
   
"Ehm..." Ron arrossì ancora, lasciando cadere lo sguardo. "Sì. Già, quello."  
   
Harry stette in silenzio per un momento, e poi fece un largo sorriso. "Ron, brutto idiota, certo che lo vorrebbe!" esclamò, e Ron lo guardò sbalordito.  
   
"Sul serio?"  
   
"Beh, ovvio! Probabilmente non aspetta altro che tu glielo chieda almeno fin dal quarto anno."  
   
"Tu-tu credi? Davvero?"  
   
"Sì." Harry scosse la testa, sorridendo. "Ron, voi due vi state ronzando attorno da secoli. Era ora che tu facessi qualcosa a riguardo."  
   
"E per te non è un problema?"  
   
"No, io... beh..." Harry si interruppe, inarcando le sopracciglia. "Beh, purché non finisca come con me e Cho-"  
   
"Troppo spaventati per rivolgersi ancora la parola, vuoi dire?" Ron sogghignò.  
   
"Sì, così. Allora mi va bene."  
   
"Sei sicuro?" chiese Ron.  
   
"Non mi hai sostenuto durante tutta la faccenda di Draco?" sottolineò Harry. "Sarebbe completamente sleale ora non fare lo stesso per te. Tu ed Hermione siete fatti l'uno per l'altra." A questo punto Ron avvampò, ma sorrise imbarazzato, sembrando sollevato.  
   
"Beh, bene. Ero preoccupato che tu potessi essere... uhm, a disagio all'idea. Forse."  
   
"Nah," disse Harry, sorridendo un poco. "Nemmeno un po'."  
   
Ron annuì grato e, sembrando più rilassato, si inclinò all'indietro sui gomiti. "Comunque, come stanno andando le cose con _Draco_?" chiese, facendo il nome di Draco come se fosse qualcosa di particolarmente disgustoso. Cosa che, suppose Harry, probabilmente era per lui. "Hermione dice che ultimamente avete qualche problema. Lo dice _Hermione_ , bada. Non ho sentito nulla di tutto ciò da te." Ron scoccò ad Harry un'occhiata leggermente seccata.  
   
"Oh. Già. Mi spiace per quello," disse Harry impacciato, sfregandosi la nuca. "E' solo che... suona strano, cercare di parlare di Draco con te. Non è colpa tua."  
   
"Ma non ti dà problemi parlarne con Hermione?" domandò Ron, sembrando un po' offeso.  
   
"Non vado da lei, credimi," disse Harry irritato. "Ha il talento di sapere quando qualcosa non va. Di solito mi chiede qualcosa a riguardo, e... beh... dannazione, è Hermione! Voglio dire, mi stava cercando degli incantesimi per il sesso sicuro quando non avevo ancora mai pensato ad una cosa del genere. E' solo che lei è così. A volte penso che sia più preoccupata dello stato della mia relazione di quanto non lo sia io..."  
   
Ron lo stava fissando ad occhi sgranati. "Ti ha cercato degli incantesimi per il sesso sicuro?" ripeté debolmente. Harry annuì.  
   
"Lo so," disse. "E' fuori di testa."  
   
Ron rise brevemente. "Questa è la mia Hermione," disse con affetto. "In ogni caso, cosa c’è che non andava, allora?"  
   
"Solo... casini con la guerra," rispose Harry, accigliandosi. "Fondamentalmente io fingevo che non esistesse e Draco era furioso che io mi comportassi come se avessimo potuto dimenticarcene."  
   
"Me ne ero accorto, a dire il vero. Come smettevamo di parlare appena arrivava nei paraggi."  
   
"Beh... voglio dire, non è che possiamo parlare di quanto Lucius Malfoy si meriti che gli venga risucchiata l'anima cinque volte di seguito o cose del genere mentre Draco è lì, no?" Harry sospirò, scuotendo la testa. "Non so come trattare la cosa... E poi era furibondo per il fatto che io non gli avessi detto della cicatrice."  
   
"Oh, ecco perché mi era sembrato così sorpreso a riguardo stamattina."  
   
"Già." Calò il silenzio per un paio di attimi, Harry giocherellava pigramente con il copriletto e Ron si mordicchiò il labbro pensieroso prima di parlare.  
  
"Harry," cominciò titubante, accigliandosi lievemente, "tu e Malfoy... voglio dire, ovviamente non sono lì quando siete solo voi due... ma in realtà parlate almeno un po’ di _qualcosa_?"  
   
"Cosa vuoi dire?" chiese Harry velocemente. "Certo che parliamo-"  
   
"Ho sempre pensato... che fosse più una-una cosa fisica. Una specie." Harry si incupì, e Ron si affrettò a continuare. "Non che io stia dicendo che siete come degli... dei -"  
   
"Scopamici?"  gli venne in soccorso Harry, coinciso.  
   
"Ehm... sì. Intendo dire, c'è ovviamente più di quello, ma passate un'enormità di tempo nella Stanza delle Necessità. E a parte sedersi con noi ai pasti, non è che a dire il vero Malfoy ci stia così attorno e negli altri momenti tu di solito stai con noi -"  
   
"Ok, ho capito," disse Harry asciutto. Sembrava contrariato. "Noi non siamo solo... io... noi... c'è di più della parte fisica," disse alla fine con fermezza, anche se improvvisamente la sua mente girava in tondo. Non aveva detto fondamentalmente anche Draco la stessa cosa? Ovviamente quella volta avevano litigato... E non è che fossero liberi di andarsene semplicemente a Hogsmeade per un appuntamento vero e proprio. Semplicemente non c'erano molte opzioni, in realtà.  
   
"Mi spiace," disse piano Ron.  
   
"Va tutto bene," mormorò Harry, sfregandosi gli occhi con una mano. "E' solo che... Draco mi ha detto la stessa cosa e sto cominciando a domandarmi..."  
   
"Perché ti piace?" chiese Ron incuriosito. Harry scrollò le spalle, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
   
"A volte non ne sono sicuro," disse, sogghignando un poco. "Certe volte può essere un tale rompiscatole."  
   
"Certe volte?" ripeté Ron incredulo. "Prova con _sempre_."  
   
Harry sorrise. "Nah, è solo... beh, parlando francamente a lui proprio non piaci. E lui non piace a te, ma non che mi aspettassi che le cose cambiassero."  
   
Ron sbuffò. "Bene," disse, e si interruppe per un secondo prima di proseguire. "Sai, ho ancora la mezza speranza che un giorno tu finisca con Ginny, o qualcosa del genere. Mi è ancora difficile credere che stai con _Malfoy,_ tra tutte le persone possibili."  
   
"Ginny sta con Dean, Ron," disse Harry, sorridendo. Poi spinse leggermente Ron, dicendo malizioso, "e i rossi non sono il mio tipo, in ogni caso."  
   
"Buona cosa, questa," disse Ron, ridendo. "Sarò presto fuori mercato, comunque. Si spera," aggiunse con un ripensamento. Scrutò Harry per un secondo. "Ti piace davvero?"  
   
"Mi piace cosa?" chiese Harry pigramente, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa e affondando ulteriormente nei cuscini.  
   
"Piacerti... uhm... lo sai." Ron fece alcuni gesti rozzi con le mani, e gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono. "Fare... _quello_."  
   
"Quello?" Harry rise. "Cos'hai, dodici anni?"  
   
Ron arrossì leggermente. "Il sesso, allora," disse, roteando gli occhi. Harry si bloccò.  
   
"Stiamo _davvero_ per sostenere questa conversazione?" domandò scettico. Ron sembrava determinato.  
   
"Sì. Sono curioso." Harry quasi si soffocò con la sua stessa saliva.  
   
"Non troppo curioso, mi auguro," tentò di dire. "Si suppone che tu debba chiedere a Hermione di uscire."  
   
Ron sbarrò gli occhi. "No!" esclamò. "Non sono curioso in _quel_ modo - beh, immagino di esserlo un pò. Se _ti_ piace, voglio dire. Perché... beh... non riesco neanche a immaginarmelo... Ma anche... è solo che... voglio dire non ho neanche mai baciato seriamente qualcuno e tu hai già fatto tutto e onestamente non è affatto leale, ed ora mi chiedo com'è. Non che prima non ci pensassi ma-"  
   
"E' bello," lo interruppe Harry, divertito, prima che Ron si facesse prendere la mano e blaterasse per il resto della nottata. "E'... è fantastico. E'..."  
   
"Perfetto?" suggerì Ron. Harry rise.  
   
"No, difficilmente è perfetto. Il sesso è... beh... disordinato. Sei sudato e appiccicoso, e devi fare attenzione o farà male. Beh, per lo meno per i ragazzi. Immagino che possa essere lo stesso per le ragazze."  
   
"Fa male?" chiese Ron in tono assente.  
   
"Beh..." Harry si fermò, arricciando il naso mentre si grattava pigramente un orecchio. "Voglio dire, pensaci. Io non l'avevo mai fatto prima che Seamus mi accennasse la cosa. Se tu non hai mai... se niente è mai stato-" fece un vago cenno con la mano, "-su per di lì... allora sì, fa male all'inizio."  
   
"E allora perché lo fai?"  
   
"Beh non è che sia una tortura per tutto il tempo. E anche se non è perfetto... solo stare così vicini ad una persona, sentendosi come... come... voglio dire, quando lui è dentro di- ehm... hmm..." Harry si interruppe bruscamente, arrossendo. "Beh, immagino che tu non sperimenterai mai quella parte," disse, sorridendo impacciato, e Ron ridacchiò contrariamente alle sue intenzioni. "Ma l'altro modo è altrettanto bello," proseguì Harry. "Quando sei tu ad avere il comando, sta a te assicurarti che al tuo compagno piaccia e quando succede e ti garda, e di colpo siete le uniche due persone rimaste al mondo e niente altro importa..." La sua voce si affievolì, gli occhi che si facevano lucidi, e quando riprese a parlare fu come se si fosse dimenticato che Ron era ancora lì. "E per un attimo, anche se in realtà sono solo un paio di secondi, ti sembra che duri per ore e vorresti che _potessero_ essere ore... che non finisse mai e tu potessi semplicemente stare lì, così, con lui e nessun altro... semplicemente _stare_ insieme. Ed è davvero meraviglioso, non ho mai sentito nulla di così eccitante... di così _intenso_..."  
  
"...Wow," disse piano Ron, e Harry batté le palpebre, tornando in sé e guardando Ron.  
   
"Non può essere solo una cosa fisica," disse all'improvviso. "Assolutamente no... Ero lì quando _era_ una cosa fisica. La prima volta, quando non mi sarebbe potuto fregare di meno che gli piacesse o no, perché ero troppo preso da quello che _io_ sentivo. Non mi ero neanche accorto che per lui è stato orribile fino a quando non è finito tutto. E lui è sempre stato attento a me. Solo perché ci piace farlo e lo facciamo spesso non vuol dire che il sesso è l'unica cosa su cui si basa la nostra relazione!"  
   
"Vuoi avere le tue rivelazioni un pochino più ad alta voce la prossima volta, Harry?" disse qualcuno, e di colpo le cortine del letto di Harry vennero scostate e Seamus ci ficcò la testa attraverso. "Non credo che il lato femminile del dormitorio ti abbia sentito."  
   
"Mi spiace," disse Harry, colto di sorpresa. "Parlavo così forte?"  
   
"Oh sì," rispose Seamus. "Che cos'è tutto questo, allora? Ah, lo so." Sorrise. "E' Ron che ti sta facendo il tipico discorso da migliore amico dell' ora-sono-curioso-riguardo-al-sesso-gay?" Ron si accigliò, arrossendo leggermente, e Harry ridacchiò sotto i baffi.  
   
"In realtà no," ribatté. "Era più semplicemente un discorso da sono-curioso-riguardo- _qualsiasi_ -tipo-di-sesso."  
   
"Harry!" esclamò Ron, ma Seamus annuì saggiamente, cercando palesemente di non sorridere.  
   
"Naturalmente, naturalmente," disse, sembrando un po' Ernie Macmillan. "Dean ha fatto lo stesso, dopo tutto. Certo, ora ha Ginny," aggiunse con malizia, "così sono sicuro che da allora abbia scoperto come stanno le cose."  
   
"Lo ucciderò," disse di colpo Ron. "Cosa intendi per _scoprire come stanno le cose_? Sarà meglio per lui che non abbia scoperto un bel _niente_!"  
   
"Ron! No, sul serio, _Ron_ ," disse Seamus, cercando di afferrare saldamente una spalla di Ron per impedirgli di andare in cerca di Dean. "Ron, stavo _scherzando_. Harry, non sei d'aiuto!" disse all'altro ragazzo, che stava ridendo fragorosamente della faccia di Ron.  
   
"Lascerò che te lo gestisca tu," disse Harry, ancora ridacchiando, e scivolò giù dal letto aprendo il suo baule. Afferrato il suo mantello e un familiare pezzo di pergamena, si diresse fuori dal dormitorio e non si fermò fino a quando non fu nel tranquillo corridoio appena fuori dalla Sala Comune dei Grifondoro. "Giuro solennemente di non avere buone intenzioni," disse piano, puntando la bacchetta contro la pergamena, e poi la osservò mentre la dettagliata mappa di Hogwarts affiorava in superficie. "E ora," disse Harry, ficcandosi la bacchetta nel retro dei jeans, "dove sei, Draco?"

 

*  *  *

 

Nonostante l'avesse usata un incalcolabile numero di volte, Harry non avrebbe mai smesso di rimanere affascinato di quanto fosse dettagliata la mappa dei Malandrini. Gli era particolarmente grato ora, perché non era stato nei bagni dei Prefetti da prima delle vacanze invernali, e sembrava che la parola d'ordine ad un certo punto fosse stata cambiata. Dopo aver pronunciato la parola venuta a galla in una bolla che era apparsa accanto al piccolo punto contrassegnato come _Harry Potter_ , Harry entrò nello spazioso bagno, conscio che Draco fosse l'unica persona all'interno.  
   
La vasca era già piena fino all'orlo, e una varietà di schiume e bolle aleggiava delicatamente sulla superficie dell'acqua. Draco non si vedeva da nessuna parte, ma Harry in quel momento non ci badò. Lasciò cadere il mantello e si sfilò le scarpe, lasciandole assieme ai calzini, la bacchetta e la mappa in una pila accanto alla porta, e strisciò silenziosamente fino al bordo della piscina.  
   
Era ancora lì in piedi, a scrutare nell’acqua, quando Draco riemerse in superficie mezzo metro più in là. Harry batté le palpebre, osservando Draco mentre inclinava la testa all'indietro e si toglieva i capelli dalla faccia. Sottili rivoli d'acqua gli scorsero lungo le spalle facendo scintillare la sua pelle pallida, e gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono un poco e la sua mascella si socchiuse–  
   
"Harry!" Battendo di nuovo le palpebre, la bocca di Harry si chiuse con uno schiocco, e lui sorrise impacciato.  
   
"Scusami," disse senza pudore mentre Draco lo fulminava con lo sguardo e si reimmergeva nell'acqua. Harry scoppiò a ridere."Ti stai _nascondendo_ da me?" chiese, ridacchiando ancora. "Cosa stai facendo?"  
   
"Sto facendo il bagno!" disse secco Draco, e Harry non poté dire se l'arrossarsi delle sue guance fosse dovuto all'umidità nell'aria o al suo imbarazzo. "Che cosa stai facendo _tu_?"  
   
"Ti guardo fare il bagno," rispose Harry con semplicità. "Problemi?" Draco si incupì, raddrizzandosi lentamente di nuovo.  
   
"Beh, no..." All'improvviso trasalì, fissando Harry. "Sei sicuro di potertene vagare in giro? Come sta la testa?" chiese rapidamente.  
   
"Bene, bene," replicò Harry, liquidandolo con un cenno. "Te l'ho detto, Madama Chips mi ha curato immediatamente."  
   
"Quindi perché sei qui, allora?" domandò Draco, camminando nell’acqua in direzione di Harry. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, e Harry sorrise.  
   
"Volevo solo vederti."  
   
"Ahh." Draco fece un sorrisino malizioso. "E ti piace quello che vedi?"  
  
"Oh sì," Harry annuì, "parecchio."  
   
"Non dovresti essere qui, sai," disse Draco scaltro, inarcando un sopracciglio in direzione del suo ragazzo. "Dovrei metterti in punizione."  
   
Harry si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore. "Non vuoi punirmi di persona?" lo punzecchiò. Draco sbuffò.  
   
"Perché sei ancora completamente vestito?"  
  
"Non ho ancora avuto l'occasione di spogliarmi."  
   
"Beh, allora sbrigati," disse Draco impaziente.  
   
"Così impaziente?" disse Harry, ma mentre si sfilava la camicia dalla testa sorrise. La mossa gli lasciò i capelli arruffati e gli occhiali sghembi, e Draco ridacchiò di lui. "Non c'è nessun altro qui?"  
   
"Sarebbe un problema se ci fosse qualcuno? Stiamo solo facendo il bagno, no?" chiese Draco, fingendo innocenza mentre accarezzava distrattamente il pelo dell'acqua con le dita.  
   
Harry inarcò un sopracciglio. "Come vuoi," disse con disinvoltura.  
   
Draco sogghignò. "In genere il venerdì sera così presto non è affollato," disse, rispondendo alla domanda di Harry. "E' probabile che avremo tutto il posto per noi."  
  
"Oh bene," disse Harry, e si slacciò il bottone dei pantaloni, lasciandoli cadere ai suoi piedi. Draco lo fissò imbambolato per un paio di secondi.  
   
"Quello è il più ripugnante paio di mutande che io abbia mai visto," disse debolmente, fissando l'arancione sgargiante dei boxer di Harry. "E quelli sono _boccini_? Non ero a conoscenza che facessero dei boxer del genere per qualcuno che avesse superato i _nove anni_." Harry arrossì lievemente.  
   
"Regalo di Natale di Fred e George," borbottò, agganciando i pollici sotto l'elastico. "Uno scherzo, ovviamente."  
   
"Ovviamente," ripeté Draco. "Non voglio vederli mai più." Harry roteò gli occhi.  
   
"Va bene. E naturalmente io sono tenuto ad obbedire ad ogni tuo capriccio."  
   
"Esatto, sei tenuto," disse Draco, sollevando un poco il mento mentre un sorriso si faceva strada sul suo volto.  
   
Com'è ovvio a quel punto, siccome sfortunatamente questo era il genere di sorte con cui Harry era stato benedetto, eccetto le situazioni mortali, la porta del bagno cigolò aprendosi e una voce spiacevolmente molto familiare gridò, "Harry!" Harry si voltò ad occhi sgranati, e Draco strillò e si immerse nell'acqua pressoché trasparente del bagno.  
   
"H-Hermione!" sputacchiò Harry, tirandosi su con uno strattone i jeans così in alto che gli arrivarono alla vita.  
   
"Harry!" esclamò di nuovo Hermione, tenendosi stretto contro il corpo l'accappatoio mentre fissava l'amico scioccata.  
   
" _Granger_ ," ringhiò Draco, premendo il corpo contro un lato della vasca e girando il primo rubinetto che trovò con la mano. Una densa schiuma blu si riversò attorno a lui.  
   
"Malfoy?" chiese Hermione incredula, battendo le palpebre e girandosi verso l'altro ragazzo.  
   
"Draco," le ricordò Harry inutilmente.  
   
"Draco," si corresse Hermione in fretta, annuendo e ruotando lievemente gli occhi.  
   
" _Harry_!" disse Draco in tono urgente, tuffandosi di nuovo in modo che fosse visibile solo la faccia al di sopra della schiuma.  
   
"Ehm..." fece Harry impotente, guardando alternativamente prima l'uno e poi l'altra.  
   
"Oh, questo è ridicolo," disse Hermione scuotendo la testa. "Harry, che ci fai qui? Beh, effettivamente, suppongo di non aver bisogno di chiedertelo." Sollevò un sopracciglio in direzione di Draco, che divenne di un delicato colorito roseo e sprofondò ancora di più nelle bolle, così che di lui rimasero fuori soltanto gli occhi.  
   
"Uhm, Hermione, perché sei qui?" chiese Harry nervoso, tenendosi ancora stretti i jeans.  
   
"Per fare il bagno, ovviamente," replicò l'amica. "Anche se credo dovrò cavarmela con una doccia, ora." Sorrise e si voltò, oltrepassando un'altra porta e gridandosi alle spalle, "e non ci posso credere che hai addosso quei boxer, Harry. Non avevo detto a te e a Ron che sono orribili?" Draco lanciò ad Harry un'occhiata accusatrice.  
  
"Li ha già visti prima d'ora?" sibilò. Harry si sfregò la nuca imbarazzato.  
   
"Beh, era dai Weasley per le vacenze, sai."  
   
"Giusto," disse Draco sospettoso. Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
   
"Dov'è andata?" chiese, non del tutto in confidenza con la struttura del bagno dei Prefetti a parte la vasca stessa.  
   
"La stanza delle docce è per di là," rispose Draco. "Ora vorresti spicciarti? Sto diventando tutto rugoso." Sollevò le mani per esaminarle in modo appropriato, accigliandosi lievemente.  
   
"Sto venendo, sto venendo," borbottò Harry. Si lanciò un'altra occhiata alle spalle, e poi si tolse rapidamente i jeans e i boxer e saltò nella vasca in un unico fluido movimento. Draco ridacchiò.  
   
"Perfetto," disse.  
   
"Chiudi la bocca," bofonchiò Harry, arrossendo. Poi all'improvviso le sue braccia furono piene di un Draco gloriosamente bagnato e nudo e la sua schiena fu premuta contro il bordo della vasca e un paio di occhi grigi furono di colpo molto vicini ai suoi.  
   
"Chiudimela tu," sussurrò Draco, e Harry lo fece, baciando Draco con delicatezza all'inizio, e poi più fermamente mentre faceva scorrere la lingua sul labbro inferiore dell'altro ragazzo. Draco si aprì avidamente per lui e il bacio divenne più profondo.  
   
E poi la porta del bagno si spalancò di nuovo e Harry e Draco si separarono riluttanti, anche se non smisero di stringersi l'uno all'altro perché, francamente, erano troppo presi al momento per fregarsene se qualcuno li vedeva insieme.  
   
"Oh, sul serio adesso. Di tutti i posti- Devo ricordarti che non sei neanche un Prefetto, Potter?" Harry gemette e Draco lanciò uno sguardo omicida a qualcuno alle spalle di Harry.  
   
"Sta’ zitta, Pansy," disse irritato. "Harry e io facciamo quello che ci pare e dove ci pare. Non abbiamo bisogno del tuo permesso."  
   
"Sì, questo è evidente," sorrise Pansy, scuotendosi via dagli occhi i suoi capelli corti. Dei passi risuonarono per tutto il bagno e Harry si girò in tempo per vedere Hermione rispuntare, i capelli tirati su sulla nuca e con niente di più di un asciugamano attorno al corpo.  
   
"Harry, volevo chiederti se c'è qualcosa che impensierisce Ron. E' tutto il giorno che si comporta in modo buffo e mi ha detto a malapena una parola- Oh!" Si fermò a metà della sua avanzata, sorridendo. "Pansy! Sei venuta ad unirti alla festa?"  
   
"'Sera, Hermione," disse Pansy, sorridendo con facilità. "E in realtà, a proposito di feste, volevo parlarti di una cosa."  
   
"Beh potete farlo lontano da qui," disse Draco stizzito, raggiungendo i rubinetti per assicurarsi che ci fosse un'ampia quantità di schiuma a circondare lui e Harry. "Eravamo un tantino occupati prima che voi due decideste di rovinarci la serata. Anche se," rise brevemente, "suppongo che ormai siate abituate ad invadere la vita personale mia e di Harry." Harry ridacchiò.  
   
"Tutto quello di cui abbiamo bisogno è che ora spunti fuori anche Mirtilla Malcontenta," disse distrattamente, facendo scivolare le mani nell'acqua e tirando i fianchi di Draco contro i propri, senza essere visto da Pansy ed Hermione. Draco batté le palpebre, mentre le sue guance si arrossavano, e inspirò lentamente.  
   
"Lo fa?" chiese, evitando accuratamente gli occhi di Harry mentre il ragazzo faceva scivolare le mani sulle cosce di Draco. Si afferrò al bordo della vasca dietro ad Harry quando una di quelle mani si avvolse mollemente attorno al suo pene.  
   
"Mi ha spiato al quarto anno," rispose Harry. Spinse la testa all'indietro per guardare gli altri occupanti del bagno, come se per lui fosse perfettamente normale non solo farsi il bagno di fronte ad una delle sue migliori amiche, ma anche fare una sega al proprio ragazzo proprio sotto il suo naso. "Stavi dicendo, Pansy?" Strinse il pugno attorno a Draco, e il petto del ragazzo sobbalzò mentre il ragazzo lottava per controllare il suo respiro.  
   
"Oh, giusto. Beh, stavo pensando-"  
   
"Ma che sorpresa," borbottò Draco, allungandosi così tanto contro Harry che praticamente posava il mento sulla sua spalla.  
   
"- stavo _pensando_ ," riprese Pansy, fulminando Draco, "non è ora di ricominciare con le feste del sabato?" Gli occhi di Draco si spalancarono e Harry si fermò. Guardarono entrambi Pansy allibiti.  
   
"E per quale motivo dovremmo voler rifare una _cosa_ del genere?" chiese Draco, ma Hermione aveva un largo sorriso.  
   
"Stavo pensando la stessa cosa!" esclamò. "Un sacco di persone me l'hanno chiesto. Hannah Abbot è venuta da me giusto oggi e si chiedeva se avessimo pianificato qualcosa per domani sera."  
   
" _Domani_?" chiese Harry, sbalordito. "Non c'è modo che riusciate a preparare qualcosa così in fretta."  
   
"Ovvio che ci riusciremo," disse Pansy. Lanciò un'occhiata ai due ragazzi. "Avete qualcosa in contrario?"  
   
"Beh... Voglio dire, _perchè mai_ , prima di tutto," ribattè Harry. "Qual è lo scopo?"  
   
"Lo scopo?" ribadì Pansy. La sua fronte si corrugò, e poi uno sguardo di comprensione le attraversò il viso. "Oohh. Capisco. Pensate che siccome voi due state finalmente insieme, il resto di noi non ha il diritto di divertirsi, è così?"  
   
"Beh se divertirsi significa farlo a _nostre_ spese, allora sì!" ribatté Draco. Harry gli sorrise e ricominciò a muovere la mano, facendola scivolare sul membro di Draco con lunghi colpi languidi. Draco rabbrividì una volta contro di lui, serrando gli occhi, e poi si costrinse a guardare di nuovo Pansy. "Puoi... puoi trovare qualcun altro da sfruttare... questa volta," disse, ansimando lievemente. Pansy li guardò per un altro paio di secondi, e poi scoppiò a ridere.  
   
"Siete seri?" boccheggiò mentre rideva. "Voi pensate... Oh, wow. Dice molto sui vostri ego ipertrofici." Harry batté le palpebre, e lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa ad Hermione. Lei scrollò le spalle, sorridendo.  
   
"Non penserete sinceramente che avremmo continuato ad Obbligare voi due a fare cose, vero?" chiese. "Dovreste esservi accorti che quella storia è praticamente morta lì. Avete preso voi la cosa in mano e francamente, ormai è roba vecchia." Draco sembrava vagamente insultato dall'affermazione, così Harry lo distrasse un altro po' velocizzando i movimenti della mano. Draco serrò la mascella mentre cercava di non gemere ad alta voce. Harry sentì i muscoli delle sue cosce che si stringevano addosso a lui.  
   
"E oltretutto," aggiunse Pansy, "spaventava un sacco di persone. Quanto stessimo diventando lascivi..." Ridacchiò, ed Hermione arrossì lievemente.  
   
"Niente più Obbligo o Verità allora?" chiese Harry. Pansy scrollò le spalle.  
   
"Beh non vedo perché no. Solo... forse non allo stesso livello. E se teniamo fissa la Stanza delle Necessità, saremo in grado di avere la musica e una stanza più grande e le persone potranno spargersi e fare quello che gli pare."  
   
"In realtà è solo una scusa perché tutti passino del tempo insieme," intervenne Hermione. "E ti ricordi quello che il Cappello Parlante diceva-"  
   
"Sì, sì, l'unità tra le case," la interruppe Harry. "Ho capito."  
   
"Mi chiedo se dovrei chiedere a Blaise di portare del Whisky Incendiario," rifletté Pansy. "O forse dell'idromele, questa volta."  
   
"H- _Harry_ ," piagnucolò piano Draco, praticamente spiaccicando Harry contro il bordo della vasca. Harry sorrise e lo ignorò, ma continuò a muovere la mano.  
   
"Sono sicuro che Seamus ci lascerà usare un po' delle sue scorte," disse, animandosi all'idea.  
   
"Non sarà un po' troppo per la prima festa?" chiese Hermione. Pansy scosse la testa.  
   
"Non credo," replicò, e poi aggiunse con dolcezza, "Penso che molti cercheranno una scusa per ubriacarsi, che con quello che è successo..." Hermione annuì, e nel bagno calò il silenzio per un paio di secondi, fatta eccezione per i rapidi ansiti che provenivano da Draco.  
   
Pansy sollevò un sopracciglio. "Draco, va tutto bene?"  
   
Draco gemette senza volerlo, mordendosi un labbro, ed evitando di guardarli. Le sue guance erano di un rosa brillante. Pansy ed Hermione sembrarono comprendere nello stesso momento quello che stava succedendo.  
   
" _Harry_!" squittì Hermione nel medesimo istante in cui Pansy esplodeva in un esasperato, "Potter! Merlino, non riesci nemmeno ad aspettare che usciamo dalla stanza!"  
   
"Harry, se io fossi Ron, l'avresti fatto lo stesso?" chiese Hermione irritata, puntando i pugni contro i fianchi.  
   
Harry le sorrise sfacciatamente. "Se tu fossi stata Ron non saresti rimasta qui a guardarci fare il bagno. Avresti girato i tacchi e te ne saresti corsa via un secolo fa."  
   
"Touchè," mormorò Pansy, sogghignando. "Va bene allora, ce ne andiamo. Vieni, Hermione." Le due ragazze uscirono dirette alle docce, scuotendo la testa e borbottando tra loro. Erano a malapena scomparse oltre le porte quando Draco afferrò il viso di Harry e lo baciò con ferocia, spingendosi liberamente nella sua mano solo per un paio di secondi prima di venire con un gemito soffocato contro la bocca di Harry.  
   
"Cazzo," esclamò mentre si tirava indietro e avvolgeva le braccia attorno alle spalle di Harry. "Risarcimento per il... per l'incidente di Pozioni... presumo?" chiese Draco, ansimando. Harry sollevò le sopracciglia.  
   
"Quello l'avevo già avuto," gli ricordò. "Semplicemente non riesco a toglierti le mani di dosso, tutto qui."  
   
"Pare di no," mormorò Draco. "Anche se penso che mentirei se dicessi che per me non è lo stesso. Salta su," gli ordinò, dando un colpetto al bordo della vasca dietro Harry.  
   
"Cosa?"  
   
"Siediti sul bordo."  
   
"Ma..." Harry si lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata alle spalle, in direzione delle docce. Draco ruotò gli occhi.  
   
"Fallo e basta."  
   
"Non-"  
   
" _Fallo_."  
   
"Ma io-"  
   
" _Harry_ ," disse Draco in tono di avvertimento. Harry sospirò.  
   
"E va bene," borbottò, e con un'ultima occhiata all'indietro, si spinse sul bordo. Draco si chinò su di lui prima che Harry potesse raddrizzarsi per bene, e il ragazzo boccheggiò e cadde in avanti, aggrappandosi alle spalle di Draco mentre Draco faceva scorrere la lingua sulla base del pene di Harry. I suoi occhi si spalancarono. Draco sorrise e lo ingoiò completamente, succhiando leggermente mentre si tirava indietro.  
   
"Oh Dio," ansimò Harry, e poi si schiaffò immediatamente una mano sulla bocca. "Cazzo," continuò, ora con voce soffocata, mentre chiudeva anche lui gli occhi. " _Draco_." Draco emise un basso gemito di gola mentre si muoveva, e Harry sussultò, ansimando, mentre cercava di trattenere qualsiasi suono che minacciasse di eludere il suo controllo. Poi una mano di Draco salì ad avvolgersi delicatamente attorno ai suoi testicoli, e Harry gemette forte. "Draco," sibilò di nuovo. "Non... _nggh_... ahh... c-cazzo..." Draco sgranò gli occhi con aria innocente mentre serrava la presa. La schiena di Harry si inarcò e la sua testa ricadde all'indietro mentre inspirava.  
  
"Per l'amor di Merlino!" gridò la voce irritata di Pansy dall'altra stanza, riecheggiando sui muri. "Potreste per lo meno mettervi un cazzo di incantesimo silenziante?!" Draco ridacchiò attorno al pene di Harry, e Harry imprecò sottovoce.  
   
"M-mi spiace!" cercò di dire, ma la sua voce si spezzò parzialmente nel mezzo delle scuse. A quel punto Draco succhiò di nuovo, mentre i suoi denti graffiavano appena la pelle di Harry, e Harry cedette. Spingendosi praticamente l'intero pugno in bocca, venne energicamente nella gola di Draco, soffocando più che poteva i gemiti. Draco si tirò indietro con aria soddisfatta.  
   
"Ecco fatto," disse, sorridendo maliziosamente. "Siamo di nuovo pari." Harry ansimò, guardandolo attraverso la frangia che gli era caduta umidamente sugli occhi.  
   
"Bastardo," bofonchiò.  
   
"Imbecille," ribatté Draco, sogghignando. "Io tornerei in acqua prima che la Granger decida di interromperci di nuovo o cose del genere." Harry annuì, scivolando pigramente giù dal bordo della vasca. Poi attirò Draco a sé e lo baciò delicatamente, e Draco sorrise contro le sue labbra.  
   
Erano ancora abbracciati l'uno all'altro quando Pansy ed Hermione lasciarono il bagno, un istante più tardi.

 

L’allestimento della Stanza delle Necessità era molto simile alla sera della loro ultima festa, eccetto per la mancanza delle lunghe tavolate piene di cibo. Numerose sedie e cuscini avevano preso il loro posto, e quando Harry vide il numero di studenti del sesto anno che li occupava cominciò a rendersi conto di quanto importanti fossero diventate quelle feste. Per loro era un tale sollievo avere almeno una sera a settimana in cui poter fingere che Voldemort non stesse seminando distruzione per il mondo, sia magico che babbano. Visi che erano parsi scavati dalla preoccupazione e dalla paura ora sorridevano spensierati, ridevano... La gente ballava, perdendosi nella musica, perdendosi in un posto dove, solo per un momento, la morte non incombeva dietro l'angolo.  
   
Harry sorseggiò pensieroso la bevanda che gli aveva appena passato Draco e si strozzò. "Cosa- cosa diavolo mi hai dato?" sputacchiò, pulendosi distrattamente la bocca.  
   
"Idromele." Draco scrollò le spalle, bevendo il suo. "E' una festa, Potter. Un momento di gioia e felicità e festeggiamenti e tutta quella merda lì. Alla tua salute," disse piatto.  
   
"Pensavo che Pansy avesse detto che avremmo usato l'alcool solo per i giochi," replicò Harry, ignorando lo sguardo annoiato di Draco.  
   
"Sì, beh," sorrise improvvisamente Draco, "il nostro buon amico Seamus ce ne ha prestato un po’."  
   
"Il _nostro_ buon amico?" chiese Harry, lanciando uno sguardo sospettoso a Draco. Draco si strinse nelle spalle.  
   
"Credo che sia già ubriaco marcio," disse asciutto, accennando ad un lato della stanza. Harry diede un'occhiata in giro e vide Seamus incombere su Justin Finch-Fletchley, che sembrava divertito. "Sta allegramente versando da bere a... ahh... chiunque sia un finocchio qui e voglia disperatamente una birra," continuò Draco, aggiungendo alle sue parole una pronuncia Irlandese. Harry quasi sputò il suo idromele dal naso.  
   
"L-l'ha d-d-detto lui, vero?" tossì, ridendo. Draco ruotò gli occhi.  
  
"Ci ha dato alcool gratis, in ogni caso. Salute," disse di nuovo in un tono più allegro, e lui e Harry fecero un brindisi.  
   
"Oy, Draco!" gridò qualcuno, e Blaise apparve improvvisamente di fronte a loro. "Pansy mi ha spedito in giro a cercare chi possa essere interessato a giocare a Io Non Ho Mai," disse. "Ci state? Io voglio iniziare subito, sto morendo dalla voglia di bere qualcosa. Ho- ...aspetta un attimo..." Blaise scrutò da vicino il bicchiere di Draco. "Dove l'hai trovato?" chiese. "Ho cercato di costringere Tiger e Goyle a rubare una delle bottiglie per me, ma non mi ascoltano come fanno con te..." Draco sogghignò e piegò la testa in direzione di Seamus.  
   
"Finnigan," rispose. "Ma non cercare di chiedergliene. Pretende un bacio per ogni bicchiere."  
   
"Che cosa?!" Harry ruotò di scatto la testa fino a fissare Draco. "Non me l'avevi detto!" Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
   
"Un bacio da quelli che non è sicuro che siano davvero gay," rettificò. Blaise si mordicchiò pensieroso il labbro inferiore, guardando bramoso i bicchieri di Harry e Draco. "Oh, andiamo, piantala!" Draco fece un sorrisino. "Avrai presto il tuo. Abbiamo intenzione di giocare ora, no?"  
   
"Oh... oh, giusto." Blaise annuì. "Naturalmente. Va bene. Venite, allora. Giochiamo. Immediatamente. Dobbiamo cominciare." Harry ridacchiò, e lui e Draco seguirono Blaise fino ad un altro angolo della stanza.  
   
"Harry!" esclamò Seamus mentre si avvicinavano, e si lanciò sull'amico. "Harry! Vuoi dell'idromele? Ne ho un'intera bottiglia per me, ma non dirlo a nessuno!" disse ad alta voce, sicchè ovviamente tutti nelle vicinanze lo sentirono. "Cercano tutti di rubarmela. Solo chi ha delle fantasie sui ragazzi, ho detto. Nessun altro!"  
   
"Beh io ho delle fantasie sui ragazzi," disse Daphne Greengrass, che stava stesa su un cuscino mezzo metro più in là. Seamus la guardò confuso.  
   
"No, io... Uhm... Ragazzi. _Ragazzi_ che hanno fantasie su ragazzi," si corresse, inciampando sulle parole. Si girò verso Harry, dimenticandosi di colpo l'interruzione. "E Ron ha cercato di ottenere un drink gratis perché è un Grifondoro e pensava che fosse una ragione abbastanza buona, ma io gli ho detto, gli ho detto _no_. Gli ho detto che ero abbastanza sicuro che si facesse fantasie su Hermione e non sui ragazzi, e che avrebbe dovuto provarlo se voleva da bere." Harry lo ascoltava divertito, e si guardò attorno cercando di individuare Ron. Il ragazzo era seduto dall'altro lato del cerchio, e fissava torvo il vuoto.  
   
"E lui cos'ha detto?" chiese Harry accondiscendente, sorridendo.  
   
"Beh, voleva sapere in che modo avrebbe dovuto provarlo, ovviamente," continuò Seamus impaziente, come se fosse stato l'ultimo pettegolezzo sentito giù al pub o una cosa del genere. "E io gli ho detto che avrei dovuto baciarlo e poi ci ho provato, ma non gli è piaciuto molto. E' scappato prima che potessi prenderlo, sai. Poi è diventato tutto offeso e ha preteso di sapere perché ne avevo dato a Dean."  
   
"E perché l'hai fatto?"  
   
"Una storia talmente _affascinante_ ," borbottò Draco sarcastico. Harry gli diede distrattamente un pizzicotto sul braccio, e Draco gli schiaffeggiò via la mano.  
   
"Beh perché l’ho _baciato_ , naturalmente!" disse Seamus ignaro. Harry sgranò gli occhi e Draco sbuffò.  
   
"Ma Dean esce con Ginny," puntualizzò Harry. Seamus scrollò le spalle.  
   
"Buffo, Ron ha detto la stessa cosa. Con qualche imprecazione in più. Gli ho detto che non vuol dire niente. Io bacio tutti, lo sai." Poi, come per provare quest'ultimo punto, Seamus si allungò in avanti e depositò un bacio umidiccio sulle labbra di Harry. Mezzo secondo più tardi, Seamus stava incespicando all'indietro e Draco si stagliava tra lui e Harry, le braccia ancora spalancate nel gesto di spingerlo via.  
   
"Non credo proprio, Finnigan," quasi ringhiò. "A meno che qualche persona _molto stupida_ non ti obblighi a farlo, tu _non_ bacerai Harry." Harry rise e avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita di Draco.  
   
"Mio eroe," scherzò, e poi lanciò un'occhiata al suo compagno Grifondoro. "Scusa, Seamus." Seamus sorrise e gli fece cenno di lasciar perdere.  
   
"Non importa, non importa," disse allegramente.  
   
"Ti bacerò io, Finnigan!" disse Blaise, in tono alquanto disperato. Seamus si illuminò.  
   
"Non ce n'è bisogno, Blaise," disse Pansy, mentre finalmente faceva la sua comparsa con diverse bottiglie tra le braccia. "Stiamo per cominciare."

 

 

*  *  *

 

Il gioco procedette liscio mentre i partecipanti si facevano a vicenda diverse sciocche confessioni  e bevevano fino a stordirsi. Giunti al terzo giro tutti quelli che giocavano si sentivano felicemente brilli, e proseguirono con Obbligo o Verità. Si unirono a loro altre persone provenienti dalla pista da ballo, e presto fu coinvolto nel gioco un largo gruppo di studenti del sesto anno.  
   
Harry e Draco si erano in qualche modo tenuti un po' separati dal gruppo; erano seduti poco fuori dal cerchio, appoggiati contro il muro. Draco aveva appena buttato giù quello che restava del suo idromele (l'avevano scambiato con i bicchieri di Whisky Incendiario di Io Non Ho Mai) e si lasciò andare ad un sospiro soddisfatto quando ebbe finito. La mano di Harry era appoggiata distrattamente sul suo ginocchio, accarezzandolo lentamente avanti e indietro, e Draco seguì i suoi movimenti con gli occhi prima di spingerla bruscamente via.  
   
"Cosa-?" cominciò a dire Harry, ma Draco si stava spostando e all'improvviso Harry si trovò in grembo la testa di Draco, visto che a quanto pareva il ragazzo aveva deciso di usarlo come cuscino. Draco si appoggiò la mano di Harry in testa.  
   
"Accarezza," ordinò, chiudendo gli occhi.  
   
"Scusa?"  
   
"Davvero, non è difficile."  
   
"No, lo so, ma-"  
   
"Pansy lo fa certe volte, vuoi che torni da lei?" Harry roteò gli occhi, e cominciò a far scorrere delicatamente le dita attraverso i capelli di Draco.  
   
“Ti piace?" chiese. Draco emise un mormorio appagato, e Harry ridacchiò. "Sei una specie di gigantesco gatto," disse.  
   
"Dillo a qualcuno e ti ucciderò."  
   
"Non ho bisogno di dirlo, ci stanno già guardando tutti."  
   
"Oh. Beh, al diavolo gli altri."  
   
"Sapevo che l'avresti detto."  
   
"Mi conosci così bene, sì?" sogghignò Draco. Si tirò su prima che Harry potesse rispondere, e trascinò giù l'altro in un umido bacio a bocca aperta.  
   
"Ehi, Malfoy!" Draco si tirò indietro, aprendo gli occhi seccato, e ruotò la testa in grembo ad Harry in modo da avere di fronte il resto del gruppo.  
   
"Sì?" chiese a Zacharias Smith in tono irritante.  
   
"Obbligo o Verità?"  
   
"Oh." Draco si interruppe, prendendolo in considerazione. "Verità, credo." Stava troppo comodo al momento per doversi muovere in giro per soddisfare un Obbligo. La mano di Harry gli stava ancora carezzando i capelli.  
   
"Visto che Justin è curioso ma è troppo imbarazzato per chiedertelo di persona," strascicò Zacharias, "che cosa preferisci: essere attivo o passivo?"  
   
"Passivo," rispose prontamente Draco, e poi si schiaffò una mano sulla bocca. "Merda," borbottò mentre Harry scoppiava a ridere.  
   
"Lo sapevo," disse Harry, sorridendo. Draco gli lanciò uno sguardo omicida.  
   
"Obbligo o Verità, Harry?" scattò.  
   
"Verità," rispose Harry, ancora sorridente.  
   
"Che cosa preferisci _tu_?" Harry aprì la bocca per rispondere... ma non ne uscì niente.  
   
"Ehm..." disse invece. Poi rise di nuovo, sfregandosi la nuca impacciato. "Ti ho detto che mi piacevano entrambe, no? Credo di non riuscire a scegliere..."  
   
"Figuriamoci," disse Draco, ruotando gli occhi. Harry  lo ignorò e diede un'occhiata al cerchio.  
   
"Ron," chiamò, individuando l'amico che sedeva di fianco a Neville e, tra tutti, Pansy. "Obbligo o Verità?" Ron lo occhieggiò sospettoso.  
   
"Dico Obbligo, ma solo perché mi fido di te, Harry," rispose. Harry fece un largo sorriso.  
   
"Ti Obbligo a pomiciare con Hermione," disse, trovando l'altra amica che era seduta con alcune ragazze Corvonero. Lei lo fissò ad gli occhi sgranati.  
   
"Assolutamente prevedibile," lo pungolò Draco. "Comincia allora, Weasley. Scatenati."  
   
"Quanto... quanto a-a lungo?" domandò Ron nervosamente, ignorando Draco e guardando alternativamente Harry e Hermione.  
   
"Quanto a lungo ti pare, Ron," disse Harry allegramente.  
   
"Sì, e io e Harry ci uniremo a voi," strascicò Draco, e poi tirò di nuovo giù Harry per averlo vicino mentre Ron strisciava attraverso il cerchio verso un' Hermione dall'aria ansiosa. "Harry," sussurrò Draco contro le labbra di Harry,  incontrando i suoi occhi.  
   
"Draco?" chiese Harry incuriosito.  
   
"Harry, posso... posso stare con te stanotte?"  
   
Harry inspirò, spalancando gli occhi. "Non me lo stai chiedendo perché sei ubriaco, vero?" domandò debolmente. "Perché questo è quello che è successo l'ultima volta..." Draco scosse la testa.  
   
"Non sono ubriaco, solo piacevolmente brillo e perfettamente capace di pensare razionalmente," disse. Harry lo fissò per un altro paio di secondi, e poi si fece raggiante.  
   
"Certo che sì!" esclamò. "Sì, sì, sì, puoi _senza dubbio_ dormire con me. Stare nella mia stanza. Qualsiasi cosa." Draco ridacchiò sotto i baffi.  
   
" _Solo_ dormire però, va bene? Per ora."  
   
Harry annuì. "Sì, tutto quello che vuoi," disse eccitato.  
   
"E se volessi andarci ora?" chiese Draco, sgonfiando la frase con uno sbadiglio. "Sono stanco." Era contagioso, ed Harry si ritrovò a sbadigliare anche lui. La maggior parte della stanza si era già svuotata, ad eccezione del numeroso gruppo che giocava a Obbligo o Verità.  
   
"Sì," concordò Harry. "Andiamocene ora."

 

*  *  *

  

Dormire nella stanza di Harry fu molto più facile di quanto Draco avesse immaginato, ma forse era solo l'alcool a parlare.  
   
Naturalmente non era sicuro del _perchè_ avesse pensato che sarebbe stato difficile, tanto per cominciare...  
   
Forse era perché erano gli unici due nella stanza quando strisciarono nel letto di Harry. Forse perché le cortine chiuse davano loro un sacco di privacy. Magari era l'idromele, a farlo sentire impigrito e assonnato e felice di addormentarsi un po’ dovunque.  
   
Ma suppose che per la maggior parte fosse dovuto al fatto che non era mai stato tanto comodo, nemmeno nel suo personale letto extralarge a Palazzo Malfoy, quanto lo era quando le braccia di Harry erano avvolte attorno alla sua vita e la pelle nuda del suo petto si premeva calda contro la propria schiena scoperta.  
   
Ad un certo punto della notte Draco si svegliò bruscamente, e gli ci vollero un paio di secondi per ricordarsi dov'era. Gli ci vollero un altro paio di secondi per rendersi conto che la presenza di Harry contro le sua schiena non c'era più, e che qualcosa si stava muovendo irrequieto tra le lenzuola accanto a lui.  
   
Rotolando più in là, Draco cercò di abituare i suoi occhi all'oscurità della stanza. Troppo impaziente per attendere tanto a lungo, si sporse e prese la sua bacchetta dal comodino di Harry.  
   
" _Lumos_ ," borbottò a bassa voce, strizzando gli occhi per la luce improvvisa. Poi guardò in basso verso il suo compagno di letto.  
   
Sotto il bagliore soffuso della bacchetta di Draco Harry appariva pallido. La sua fronte era umida e i capelli vi si incollavano sopra, e c'era un debole luccichio sul suo petto lustro di sudore. Le sue mani stritolavano le lenzuola in una morsa ferrea, e metà delle coperte erano attorcigliate attorno alle sue gambe che scalciavano furiosamente. Ma l'aspetto del viso di Harry fu la cosa che colpì Draco come una scossa, facendogli quasi mollare la presa sulla bacchetta. Tentò di non farsela sfuggire di mano per un paio di secondi, con gli ansiti spezzati di Harry che gli rombavano nelle orecchie, e non appena la strinse in mano con una solida presa cominciò immediatamente a scuotere Harry con l'altra.  
   
"Harry!" sussurrò rudemente, scrollando la spalla del ragazzo. Harry strizzò gli occhi, serrandoli ancora di più strettamente e la sua faccia si contorse sotto luce della bacchetta di Draco. "Harry, svegliati! Dai, svegliati svegliati svegliati!" implorò Draco, scuotendo Harry di nuovo. " _Harry_."  
   
Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono di colpo e il ragazzo boccheggiò, ansimando, con il petto che si sollevava velocemente. Draco tenne una mano sulla spalla di Harry, osservandolo con preoccupazione mentre si calmava e riprendeva contatto con i dintorni.  
   
"D...Draco?" chiese con voce fievole.  
   
"Sono proprio qui," rispose in fretta Draco. Gli occhi di Harry lo misero confusamente a fuoco, visto che non portava gli occhiali.  
   
"Mi hai svegliato," disse Harry, battendo le palpebre. Draco avvampò leggermente sotto il suo sguardo e lentamente si risdraiò sul cuscino.  
   
"Io... già. Sì. Mi dispiace- non avrei dovuto?" chiese, sentendosi nervoso senza alcun motivo apparente.  
   
"No," Harry si allungò verso Draco e avvolse il proprio corpo attorno al suo, aggrappandosi alle sue braccia con mani piuttosto tremule. "No, sono felice che tu l'abbia fatto. Non... Voglio dire, non è colpa loro, ma-ma gli altri non lo vengono a sapere fino a che non cado dal letto o cose del genere. Quindi... quindi di solito mi devo svegliare da solo. O semplicemente... restare là..."  
   
"Restare...dove?" chiese Draco con apprensione. Harry stette zitto per un lungo momento prima di rispondere.  
   
"Nella mente di Voldemort," sussurrò alla fine. Draco si irrigidì. "In realtà quest'anno non è successo così spesso come l'anno scorso," proseguì Harry, "Immagino che ora che sa che sono lì, può tenermi fuori con facilità. Ma delle volte penso che _voglia_ che io veda certe cose..." Sospirò, sfregandosi stancamente la fronte. Draco lo guardò, smascherando il movimento per quello che era davvero.  
   
"La cicatrice ti dà fastidio?" gli chiese. Harry annuì.  
   
"Un po'. Non è così male."   
   
"Che cos'è successo stanotte?"  
   
Harry sospirò. "Suppongo che domani ci sarà un lungo articolo sulla Gazzetta del Profeta," mormorò. Anche Draco sospirò, sentendosi confuso. Fece scorrere pigramente le dita sulla schiena di Harry. "Grazie per avermi svegliato," ripeté Harry, biascicando leggermente le parole mentre cominciava ad addormentarsi di nuovo.  
   
"Di niente," rispose piano Draco, ma era piuttosto sicuro che le sue parole non sarebbero state recepite, dato che Harry stava già russando lievemente.

  
 

*  *  *

 

E così passarono le settimane. Fuori la guerra infuriava, e la Gazzetta del Profeta riportava continue storie di morti e assassinii, ma dentro Hogwarts la vita rimase esattamente la stessa. Le lezioni proseguirono, come anche gli allenamenti di Quidditch, anche se quello serale ora veniva sorvegliato da almeno tre insegnanti per volta. Gli studenti del sesto anno continuarono a dare le loro feste, e la Stanza delle Necessità diventò l'unico posto in cui ogni sabato potessero sfuggire alla realtà. E Draco continuò a dormire nella stanza di Harry.  
   
Non era qualcosa che succedeva ogni notte o, meno frequentemente, una notte sì e una no. Nei finesettimana, di solito, o magari dopo un attacco particolarmente grave Draco e Harry si arrotolavano insieme in uno dei loro letti, perché ora anche Harry aveva cominciato a fare visita al dormitorio dei Serpeverde. C'erano un po’ di litigi in più rispetto a quando era Draco ad andare dai Grifondoro, principalmente perché Goyle metteva in piedi un gran trambusto e diverse volte aveva minacciato di informarne il professor Piton.  
   
Il primo venerdì di Marzo, una notte che Draco stava passando nella torre Grifondoro, Harry si svegliò così bruscamente che riuscì a sedersi sul letto e ad afferrare la bacchetta con un movimento difensivo prima ancora di rendersi pienamente conto di essere sveglio.  
   
"Harry?" gracidò Draco al suo fianco, rotolando in là fino ad osservarlo stancamente. "Di nuovo un incubo?" Harry non rispose. Stava ancora cercando di rallentare il respiro, e tentava freneticamente di ricordarsi che cosa aveva appena visto. Era qualcosa di importante, molto importante, lo sapeva... "Harry?" chiese di nuovo Draco, suonando preoccupato adesso, mentre si metteva seduto anche lui.  
   
"E' successo qualcosa," disse Harry senza mezzi termini, fissando intensamente l'oscurità attorno a lui.  
   
"Cosa vuoi dire?"  
   
"Voldemort. Lui... lui... non lo so. Qualcosa. Qualcosa di grosso. Qualcuno che io-" Gli occhi di Harry si sgranarono. "Qualcuno che conoscevo? Forse. Oppure ho riconosciuto chi era. O qualcosa del genere."  
   
"Stai dicendo cose senza senso," intervenne Draco preoccupato. La sua fronte si corrugò. "Cosa vuol dire che li _conoscevi_?"  
   
"Non so se li conoscevo," rispose Harry con aria assente. "Penso di... averli già visti prima. Ma non ho mai parlato davvero con loro... Però non è che- voglio dire, è accaduto qualcosa di enorme.  E non riesco a _ricordare_!" Ringhiando per la frustrazione, Harry si premette i palmi delle mani sugli occhi. "Cazzo!" Draco si accigliò. Era raro che Harry fosse così sconvolto da uno dei suoi viaggi nella mente del Signore Oscuro. "E' stato terribile," continuò Harry. "Veramente terribile."  
   
"Beh, non è che ci puoi fare molto," disse Draco. Ricadde sul materasso e si girò in modo da dare la schiena ad Harry. "Dovresti tornare anche tu a dormire."  
   
"No- Draco, sono serio. Questo... questo non va bene..."  
   
"E ripeto, non puoi farci niente," scattò Draco. Harry si spostò le mani dagli occhi e fissò Draco.  
   
"Come puoi essere così... così _indifferente_?" gli chiese irritato. Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo e si tirò le coperte su fino al mento.  
   
"Si chiama essere realistici," borbottò furioso. "Che cosa vuoi fare, materializzarti adesso di fronte al Signore Oscuro e combatterlo in pigiama?"  
   
"Non ci si può smaterializzare all'interno di Hogwarts."  
   
"Oooh, qualcuno ha letto ‘Storia di Hogwarts’, a quanto pare," lo canzonò Draco sarcastico.  
   
"Sì, Hermione," bofonchiò Harry. Lasciò andare un sospiro, stendendosi in modo da dare le spalle a Draco. Rimasero in silenzio per un paio di minuti mentre Draco provava diverse volte ad aprire la bocca e parlare. Ma non gli venivano le parole, ed era sicuro che ormai Harry dovesse essersi addormentato...  
   
"Harry?" chiese piano, ciò nonostante.  
   
"Che c'è?" rispose Harry roco. Draco batté le palpebre, stupito che fosse davvero sveglio, e si bloccò.  
   
"Uhm..." iniziò a dire. "Stavo... stavo pensando..."  
   
"Ottimo lavoro."  
   
"Sai, credo davvero di star cominciando ad influenzarti.”  
   
"Vergogna, allora." Harry sospirò e si voltò a guardare la schiena di Draco. Draco non fece nessun movimento del genere. "Cosa c'è?"  
   
"Io, uh... ho scritto a mia madre la scorsa settimana," disse Draco a bassa voce. Sentì Harry fare un profondo respiro dietro di lui.  
   
"Riguardo a cosa?" chiese. Draco scrollò le spalle. "Le hai detto di noi?"  
   
"No, non ancora," mormorò Draco. "Magari nella prossima lettera. Le ho detto... le ho detto che..." Si interruppe, giocherellando con le coperte, e poi sputò fuori, "le ho detto che non avevo intenzione di unirmi al Signore Oscuro." Harry rimase in silenzio, e Draco fu sicuro che questa volta si fosse davvero addormentato. "Harry?" domandò titubante.  
   
"Che cosa le hai detto esattamente?" chiese piano Harry. Draco deglutì, girandosi a guardarlo.  
   
"Le ho detto che non mi sarei unito a... a _Lui_. Le ho detto che mi sarei rifiutato di prendere il marchio se qualcuno avesse mai provato a propormelo. Le ho detto che avrei... avrei scelto una strada diversa da quella di mio padre, se si fosse arrivati a questo. Le ho detto che mi sarei unito all'altra fazione... la _tua_ fazione." Harry respirava rapidamente, gli occhi spalancati. Draco li incontrò con calma. "Quindi sarà maledettamente meglio per te che tu vinca, capito? Non... non farmi pentire di aver scelto-"  
   
" _Perchè_?" sussurrò Harry con tono di urgenza, interrompendolo. "Che cosa- ...non capisco... _perchè_?" Le palpebre di Draco scivolarono in giù fino a chiudersi.  
   
"Sai quante persone ha ucciso da quando il Ministero ha dichiarato che siamo in guerra?" chiese piano.  
   
"Io... no... Qualcuno sta tenendo il conto?"  
   
"Sì," disse Draco. "Io." Harry inspirò.  
   
"Oh..."  
   
"Trentotto maghi e streghe nati babbani. Trentuno mezzosangue. Ventiquattro purosangue." Si fermò. "Sessantasette babbani. Sai, i familiari dei nati babbani e dei mezzosangue e cose così. Diciannove di questi non erano in alcun modo collegati al mondo magico, in ogni caso." La voce di Draco vacillò mentre continuava in tono ancora più basso. "Ventuno di quelli che sono stati uccisi avevano meno di undici anni. Nove di questi venivano da famiglie di maghi di un qualche altro tipo. C'erano due donne incinte..."  
   
Draco sospirò, alzando ancora lo sguardo su Harry. "Non voglio avere nulla a che fare con tutto questo," disse. "Dovrei essere orgoglioso di essere un purosangue, e credimi, lo _sono_... e ho sempre pensato che sposare babbani serva solo ad impoverire la linea di sangue... Ma tutte queste uccisioni senza... senza _motivo_. Uccidere purosangue solo perché sostengono i diritti dei babbani. Odio ammetterlo, ma i Weasley sono una delle più rilevanti famiglie purosangue, e volerli... volerli uccidere solo perché sono amici di gente come la Granger... Merlino, non resterà nessuno! Sposeremo tutti i nostri cugini di primo grado!" A discapito della serietà della situazione, Harry ridacchiò.  
   
"E questo non possiamo permetterlo, no?" disse con voce rauca, sorridendo apertamente. "Draco... sei serio?" Draco lo fissò in silenzio per un momento.  
   
"Assolutamente sì," sussurrò. Harry rise ancora, più per lo shock e il sollievo che per altro, e si sporse in avanti, catturando la bocca di Draco con la propria e saccheggiandola a fondo. Fu un bacio che fece a pezzi Draco e lo ricompose insieme, tutto nello stesso momento. Si sentì perduto e allo stesso tempo si sentì come se fosse ritornato a casa da un lungo viaggio, al sicuro. Il calore bruciò dentro di lui e arse nel suo stomaco, e quando Harry si strappò via la pelle di Draco stava avvampando e il suo cuore martellava e lui non avrebbe potuto essere meno assonnato che se gli avessero rovesciato in testa un secchio di acqua gelata. E in qualche modo finì sopra ad Harry.  
   
"Perché, Draco..." disse Harry divertito, fissando un qualche punto nelle vicinanze del cavallo di Draco. Sollevò una mano e tracciò leggero il contorno del rigonfiamento nei pantaloni tesi del pigiama di Draco, e lui rabbrividì, domandandosi come avesse fatto ad eccitarsi così tanto senza neanche rendersene conto. Le sue dita dei piedi si arricciarono mentre Harry lo massaggiava con delicatezza, e abbassò nebulosamente lo sguardo mentre Harry lo fissava in rimando, con gli occhi spalancati e un largo sorriso. "Vuoi...?"  
   
Draco non rispose immediatamente alla domanda. Non avevano ancora mai fatto sesso nel letto di Harry. Lo avevano fatto dai Serpeverde un paio di volte, quando saltavano le lezioni o i pasti o cose del genere, ma non ancora dai Grifondoro, anche se Draco non sapeva perché. Semplicemente Harry non gliel'aveva ancora mai chiesto, ma se l'avesse fatto, Draco era abbastanza sicuro che avrebbe detto di sì.  
   
Perché lo stava per fare, ora.  
   
"Sì," disse, annuendo rapidamente. "Sì, ovvio. Non puoi... non puoi baciarmi in _quel_ modo e poi aspettarti solo che io... che io mi tolga dai piedi e vada a dormire!" Harry sorrise e cominciò immediatamente a strattonare i pantaloni del pigiama di Draco. Un paio di minuti di movimenti impacciati dopo, e furono di nuovo nella stessa posizione, solo senza fastidiosi vestiti nel mezzo.  
   
"Faccio io l'attivo quindi?" chiese Draco, piegandosi verso il basso per baciare Harry.  
   
"No." Harry mormorò un rapido incantesimo a cui lui e Draco erano diventati particolarmente affezionati, e all'improvviso delle dita coperte di lubrificante stavano tracciando il contorno dell'entrata di Draco. Draco non aveva problemi con quello, e ansimò mentre Harry cominciava lentamente ad allargarlo, aspettando che Harry capovolgesse le posizioni. Tuttavia ciò non accadde affatto. Invece Draco sentì le mani di Harry guidare i suoi fianchi verso il basso, e poi ci fu la familiare sensazione dell'uccello di Harry che si premeva contro di lui.  
   
"Cosa- In questo modo?" chiese Draco, preso alla sprovvista. Harry annuì.  
   
"Sì," disse, tenendo il suo pene in posizione con una mano. "Semplicemente... siediti..." Battendo le palpebre, Draco cominciò a farlo, introducendo lentamente Harry dentro al suo corpo. Emise un gemito basso di gola.  
   
"Tutto bene?" domandò Harry, boccheggiando, una volta che fu tutto dentro.  
   
"Sì," disse Draco senza fiato, cercando di abituarsi alla sensazione di avere Harry tanto a fondo in sé. Il suo stesso peso corporeo lo manteneva completamente impalato, e si mosse un poco, mentre veniva attravesato da fremiti. "Dio, _cazzo_ , sì che va bene," si lamentò, e poi cominciò velocemente a muoversi, stabilendo un ritmo che Harry assecondò avidamente.  
   
"Hai... hai ancora tu-tu il comando in questo modo... v-vedi?" ansimò Harry, aggrappandosi con le mani alle cosce di Draco mentre si spingeva contro di lui.  
   
"Uh-huh," borbottò Draco, piegando la testa assieme alle mani sulle spalle di Harry. "Sveglieremo i tuoi... i tuoi compagni di stanza?" chiese, non interessandosene minimamente al momento ma immaginandosi che sarebbe stata una situazione imbarazzante se fosse successo.  
   
"Oh... cazzo... hai ragione," disse Harry.  Afferrando la prima bacchetta che gli capitò sottomano (quella di Draco), Harry la agitò. " _Silencio!_ " boccheggiò, e poi lasciò cadere la bacchetta da qualche parte tra le coperte e appoggiò le mani sulla vita di Draco per tirarselo ancora più vicino. "Sporgiti all'indietro," ordinò, e Draco lo fece, serrando le gambe attorno alla parte bassa della schiena di Harry e appoggiandosi all'indietro sulle mani. La sua schiena si inarcò e quando Harry sbatté contro quel punto glorioso dentro di lui, lanciò indietro la testa, quasi gridando di piacere.  
   
"Oddio!" si lamentò, gli occhi ciechi e spalancati mentre si concentrava sulle meravigliose scosse che gli attraversavano la spina dorsale.  
   
"Merda. Draco. Sto- ...non penso di poter-..." Harry parlava tra rapidi sospiri, che non fecero altro che velocizzarsi assieme alle sue spinte, ma prima di poter dire molto di più le sue cosce si tesero e le dita dei piedi gli si arricciarono e non vide altro che lampi di luce bianca mentre veniva dentro Draco.  
   
Harry crollò fiaccamente contro il cuscino, ma continuò a spingere più a lungo che poté. Avvolgendo una mano attorno all'uccello di Draco lo portò velocemente all'orgasmo, osservando la curva del collo di Draco mentre il ragazzo fremeva nella beatitudine post-orgasmica. Stettero in quella specie di goffa posizione per un paio di minuti, ciascuno tentando di riprendere fiato, e poi Draco si sporse di nuovo avanti lentamente e cadde sul materasso accanto ad Harry, mentre il membro dell'altro ragazzo scivolava fuori con facilità da lui.  
   
"Cazzo. Harry. _Cazzo_ ," disse Draco, mentre un sorriso stordito si faceva strada sul suo viso. Harry sorrise, rotolando fino a voltarsi verso di lui. Seppellì il volto nel collo dell'altro, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla sua schiena sudata.  
   
"Grazie, Draco," sussurrò sulla sua pelle, stringendolo forte. Draco aveva chiuso gli occhi, e ricambiò l'abbraccio.  
   
"Non l'ho fatto per te, Harry," disse lentamente, appoggiando la fronte su quella di Harry. "Ho bisogno che tu lo capisca. L'ho fatto per me; è una scelta che voglio fare io. E se...se qualcosa va male tra noi...sai, se non funzionasse o qualsiasi cosa...non è che tornerò indietro." Draco si tirò leggermente indietro in modo da poter incrociare gli occhi di Harry. Fece un profondo respiro. "Non ho intenzione di unirmi a Voldemort. _Mai_."  
   
Battendo rapidamente le palpebre, Harry annuì. Cercò di dire qualcos'altro, ma non gli vennero le parole, e alla fine dovette accontentarsi di abbracciare Draco un po' più stretto.  
 

*  *  *

  

Hermione era decisamente di umore allegro la mattina seguente mentre scendeva per colazione. Beh, a dire il vero, erano un paio di settimane ormai che era di umore decisamente allegro, da quando Ron aveva _finalmente_ capito. Uscire con lui in realtà non era così diverso da essere amici, se uno esclude tutto il pomiciare, ovviamente. Hermione considerava quella parte come un bonus. Un bonus molto, molto _positivo_ , in ogni caso.  
   
Sorridendo senza alcuna particolare ragione si sedette ad un capo del tavolo e cominciò a imburrare delle fette di pane tostato. Le piaceva la colazione della domenica, perché era una delle poche volte che l'aveva tutta per sé. Non essendo mai stata una persona che dorme particolarmente fino a tardi, Hermione spesso era una delle uniche Grifondoro a svegliarsi così presto durante il fine settimana, e così si poteva godere la pace e la tranquillità del loro tavolo in Sala Grande. Aveva una routine: prima si riempiva il piatto con qualsiasi cosa avessero cucinato per loro gli elfi domestici. Quando aveva finito di farlo, in genere era l’ora della prima ondata di posta del mattino, che le avrebbe fatto arrivare la sua copia della Gazzetta del Profeta così poteva mangiare mentre la leggeva senza sopportare le infinite domande di Ron e le chiacchiere insensate di Harry sul Quidditch. Nel tempo in cui leggeva tutti gli articoli più interessanti sarebbe arrivata a metà del cibo e probabilmente i ragazzi sarebbero arrivati per mangiare la loro parte. In questo modo poteva godersi il resto del pasto assieme ai suoi due migliori amici.  
  
Beh, con il suo migliore amico e con un migliore-amico-che-si-stava-trasformando-in-suo-ragazzo.  
   
Hermione finì di riempirsi il piatto e si lanciò un'occhiata attorno cercando la posta del mattino, che sarebbe dovuta- Ah. Eccola. Numerosi gufi stavano piombando dentro dalle finestre, ed uno fulvo di taglia media atterrò di fronte a lei e tese la zampa. Hermione lo pagò di buon grado e lo guardò volare via, prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione alla Gazzetta del Profeta e aprirla di fronte a sé con un fruscio.  
   
E da un momento all'altro il buon umore di Hermione svanì come se un Dissennatore fosse scivolato nella stanza, mentre il giornale le cadeva dalle dita intorpidite e fluttuava fino a posarsi delicatamente sul tavolo davanti a lei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fanart:**
> 
>   * [Draco in acqua](http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y14/JulietaPotter/Dracosbath.jpg) offerto da [Rissyboo](http://rissyboo.livejournal.com/).
>   * Ecco a voi una [fanart](http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y14/JulietaPotter/hd_happy.jpg) di Draco sopra ad Harry (PG) fatta da [muchspork](http://muchspork.livejournal.com/).
> 

> 
> Ancora una volta sappiate che è Maxine a scrivere i finali, non noi! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente scoprirete cosa è successo e che cosa ha così turbato Hermione. Buona lettura, e vi ricordiamo che il prossimo capitolo sarà anche il penultimo!
> 
> Con questo capitolo vogliamo anche fare tantissimi auguri di buon compleanno a  **[Elthefirst](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=4595)**. Auguri!!

Hermione era confusa. Non riusciva a mettere a fuoco il giornale davanti ai suoi occhi, e li sbatté lentamente mentre corrugava la fronte. Davvero, non aveva alcun senso... Perché lui avrebbe dovuto...?  
  
Domandandosi se qualcun altro avesse già fatto caso al titolone in prima pagina, Hermione sollevò il capo e perlustrò con sguardo quasi stordito la Sala Grande. Il tavolo Grifondoro era ancora pressochè deserto, e sembrava che nessuno dei Tassorosso fosse più di tanto interessato alla faccenda, dato che stavano tutti chiacchierando amabilmente. Alcuni dei Corvonero bisbigliavano svelti tra loro, lanciando rapide occhiate furtive al tavolo Serpeverde.  
  
I Serpeverde...  
  
Hermione si rigirò sulla sedia. Nessuno dei Serpeverde sembrava aver notato nulla. Ma del resto nessuno dei Serpeverde che lei cercava con gli occhi era già lì.  
  
Muovendosi al rallentatore, come dentro ad un sogno, Hermione si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso l’uscita. Non si rese conto di aver preso di nuovo in mano la sua copia della Gazzetta del Profeta.  
  
Era semplicemente inconcepibile. Non riusciva a capire che cosa fosse successo. E dov'erano i professori? Non avrebbero dovuto fare qualcosa a riguardo?  
  
Sbattendo ancora le palpebre, Hermione si rese conto di trovarsi in piedi, pietrificata, nel bel mezzo dell'Atrio, mentre gli studenti che le passavano accanto le lanciavano occhiate stranite. Sentendosi impotente, e non sapendo cosa fare, si voltò verso i sotterranei dei Serpeverde e fece un mezzo passo in quella direzione. Poi si fermò. Che cos'avrebbe potuto combinare di buono, andando laggiù?  
  
Harry. Doveva dirlo ad Harry. Lui avrebbe saputo cosa fare.  
  
Si irrigidì e scrollò brevemente la testa, come per schiarirsela, poi si girò e salì i primi tre gradini in direzione della torre dei Grifondoro. Poi si fermò di nuovo. Harry non avrebbe avuto la minima idea di cosa fare. Riusciva a stento a fare i conti con le proprie perdite, figuriamoci con quelle degli altri. Il breve periodo in cui era stato con Cho aveva provato che...  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione si voltò per capire chi avesse parlato,  e una volta che ebbe visto di chi si trattava, serrò il pugno attorno al giornale e dovette appoggiarsi al muro per darsi una calmata. "Pansy," farfugliò, e solo in quel momento si rese conto che gli occhi le bruciavano e stava probabilmente per scoppiare in lacrime, e non aveva idea del perché. Non è che conoscesse personalmente quelli che erano... erano... "Pansy," disse ancora Hermione, "mi... mi dispiace così tanto." Poi repentinamente le gambe le vennero a mancare, e scivolò lungo il muro fino a sedersi su uno scalino.  
  
Gli occhi di Pansy si spalancarono, scattando verso il giornale serrato saldamente nella mano di Hermione. Deglutì rumorosamente, avvicinandosi a passi lenti all'altra ragazza. "Di chi si tratta?" chiese dolcemente, gli occhi ancora fissi sul giornale. Hermione glielo passò, e Pansy esitò prima di prenderlo. Chiudendo gli occhi, scivolò contro il muro a fianco dell'altra. Coprendo ancora con una mano la parte centrale del giornale, fece un profondo respiro, aprì le palpebre e spostò lentamente le dita.  
  
" _No_ ," gemette, mentre la sua mano balzava all'indietro come se si fosse scottata. Il giornale cadde sul pavimento. "No- Ma... ma l'avevo appena vista!" insistette Pansy, lo sguardo perso fisso sul muro. "Appena... a Natale. E-e dovevamo tornare a casa presto, per le vacanze di Pasqua. Lui aveva intenzione di parlarle. Di persona. Aveva intenzione di dirle di-di..." Stava inspirando rapidamente, ora, il petto che si sollevava.  
  
Hermione serrò gli occhi e si passò una mano sulla fronte. "Pansy, lui dov'è?" chiese piano. "Non puoi permettere che lo veda." Pansy si voltò di scatto, esaminando freneticamente l'Atrio. Camminò rapidamente verso le porte della Sala Grande e mise dentro la testa. "Non era dentro," disse Hermione, sollevandosi tremante e dirigendosi verso Pansy.  
  
"Non c'è nemmeno il professor Piton," disse Pansy, la voce strozzata come se fosse sull'orlo del pianto. Anche Hermione guardò nella Sala.  
  
"Neanche la McGranitt. E non vedo il professor Silente," mormorò.  
  
"E' raro che ci sia, a dire il vero," fece Pansy, tirandosi indietro. Si scambiarono uno sguardo. "Staranno cercando Draco."  
  
"Quindi sono nei sotterranei," annuì Hermione. "Questo è un bene, non lo scoprirà dal giornale."  
  
"Non desidererà venirlo a sapere nemmeno da loro." Pansy distolse lo sguardo, sfregandosi gli occhi con i polsi. Tirò su col naso. "Tutto così freddo e professionale."  
  
"Non riesco ad immaginare..." disse Hermione. Pansy emise un suono frustrato.  
  
"Non riesco proprio a capire!" esclamò, battendo un piede contro il pavimento. "Perché avrebbero- ...perchè-... solo, _perchè?!_ " Hermione scrollò le spalle impotente. All'improvviso Pansy la guardò. "Aspetta, Hermione... Draco non è nei sotterranei. Me lo ricordo, perché avevo bisogno di dirgli una cosa... qualcosa sui Prefetti, e Blaise mi ha detto che non c'era."  
  
Hermione sbatté le palpebre, fissando le scale accanto a loro. "Allora è dai Grifondoro. Il professor Piton non lo sa. Dobbiamo...?"  
  
"Sì," disse prontamente Pansy. "Penso che preferisca venirlo a sapere da me. Beh, preferirebbe non venirlo proprio a sapere..." Tirò di nuovo su col naso, e poi cominciò ad avviarsi. "E io avrei preferito non doverglielo mai dire."  
  
A metà della scalinata incrociarono Ron che scendeva con Neville. Il ragazzo fece un ampio sorriso, precipitandosi verso Hermione e stampandole un bacio sulla guancia. Lei gli sorrise debolmente in rimando.  
  
"Lasciate di già la colazione?" chiese Ron, sporgendosi per prenderle la mano. "Torna giù e mangia con me."  
  
Hermione esitò prima di ritirare lentamente la mano. "Pansy ha bisogno di parlare con Draco," disse, facendogli un altro sorriso acquoso. "Tu vai a mangiare; scendo tra un attimo."  
  
Ron annuì e le fece uno scherzoso saluto militare. "Allora va bene. Ci vediamo!" E poi lui e Neville se ne andarono nuovamente, e Hermione e Pansy salirono gli scalini che rimanevano fino ai Grifondoro.  
  
Hermione non si sorprese quando le parve che quanto più si avvicinavano al dormitorio dei ragazzi del sesto anno tanto più camminassero lentamente. Si trascinarono su per le scale della Sala Comune e si diressero verso la porta, che improvvisamente sembrò profilarsi in lontananza come una meta irraggiungibile all'altra estremità di un cammino che non sarebbe mai finito. Ma nonostante Hogwarts amasse fare degli scherzetti agli studenti e scambiare i corridoi per confonderli, il corridoio aveva senza dubbio una lunghezza fissa, e Pansy ed Hermione ne raggiunsero la fine più in fretta di quanto sarebbe loro piaciuto. Hermione bussò esitante alla porta.  
  
"Un attimo," poterono sentire la voce di Seamus gridare dall'interno, e poi la porta si spalancò. Seamus si stava ancora infilando la camicia sulla testa, ma sorrise alle due ragazze. "Entrate, entrate," esclamò allegramente. "Scusate il casino. Guardate che pila di vestiti laggiù, Dean non riesce a decidere come vestirsi oggi. Una maledetta femmina, ecco cos'è-"  
  
"Ehi!" strillò Dean dal punto in cui era inginocchiato di fronte al suo baule.  
  
"- non che qualcuno saprà che cos'aveva addosso, con queste vesti, eh? E' così irritante, sempre d'intralcio... Quindi, cosa possiamo fare per voi?"  
  
"Draco è qui?" domandò Pansy, scavalcando accuratamente la succitata pila di vestiti e gettando un'occhiata ai letti sfatti. Seamus sorrise.  
  
"I piccioncini sono là dentro," rispose, facendo un cenno al di sopra delle sue spalle verso l'unico letto le cui cortine erano ancora tirate. "Pensiamo che abbiano messo un incantesimo silenziante e si siano dimenticati di toglierlo, perché non ne abbiamo ancora visto nemmeno un capello." Pansy marciò in direzione del letto e scostò bruscamente le cortine, tirandosi dietro Hermione.  
  
Sarebbe stata una bella fotografia, pensò distrattamente. La faccia di Harry si storse di fronte alla luce improvvisa, e Draco emise un suono incomprensibile mentre seppelliva più a fondo la testa nel petto di Harry. Alcuni capelli scompigliati solleticarono il mento di Harry mentre si muoveva, facendolo grugnire e strisciare lievemente più in là. Poi, gemendo un poco, Harry aprì stancamente un occhio.  
  
"'Ngiorno H'rmione..." borbottò, sfregandosi gli occhi e poi passandosi una mano tra i capelli. L'altro braccio era avvolto attorno alla vita di Draco, sotto le coperte.  
  
"Non posso farlo," disse di colpo Pansy, girandosi e lasciandosi cadere sul letto. Ballonzolò un po' sotto il suo peso, e Draco emise un suono infastidito prima di aprire lentamente gli occhi, battendo le palpebre. "Hermione- _Guardali!_ Non posso... non posso dirgli..." Le si ruppe la voce, e seppellì la testa tra le mani.

"Pansy?" chiese Draco, e tutto d'un tratto lui ed Harry parvero piuttosto svegli. Si sedettero goffamente, assicurandosi che le coperte fossero ancora avvolte strettamente attorno a loro. Le guance di Hermione si scaldarono un po' quando si immaginò il perché. "Pansy, cosa c'è che non va?" Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono improvvisamente, e la sua mano cadde sulla coscia di Draco.  
  
"Ti ricordi che ti ho detto che stanotte era successo qualcosa?" chiese in fretta, in tono sommesso, fissando Draco. Draco fece un profondo respiro. Cercò con la mano quella di Harry e le loro dita si intrecciarono.  
  
"Stai bene, Pansy?" domandò. "E' stato... è successo qualcosa ai tuoi... ai tuoi genitori?"  
  
Pansy scosse la testa. "Non ai miei, Draco," mormorò, girandosi lentamente a guardare Draco negli occhi. La mano del ragazzo si strinse attorno a quella di Harry, in una presa ferrea.  
  
"E allora di chi?" chiese, con voce leggermente tremante. Le labbra di Pansy si serrarono sottili mentre dai suoi occhi sgorgavano le lacrime. Harry cercò di incrociare lo sguardo di Hermione, ma la ragazza aveva distolto lo sguardo, una mano premuta saldamente sulla bocca. Alle sue spalle, Dean e Seamus erano ancora nella stanza mentre osservavano ad occhi sbarrati lo svolgersi della scena.  
  
"Tesoro, mi dispiace così tanto," sussurrò Pansy. Draco trasalì.  
  
"No," disse, battendo le palpebre.  
  
"Draco-"  
  
"NO!" Si voltò di scatto, lasciando cadere la mano di Harry mentre la sua si stringeva a pugno. Il suo viso era di colpo arrossato. "No, ti _sbagli_."  
  
"Draco, era sulla Gazzetta del Profeta!" fece Pansy, le lacrime che continuavano a sgorgare ignorate mentre le cadevano dagli occhi. "Vorrei che non fosse successo- mi dispiace Draco, ma tua madre-"  
  
"Non ti credo. Harry, dille che si sbaglia!" disse fermamente Draco, prendendo Harry per una spalla. Harry però stava fissando Hermione, che adesso annuiva lentamente nella sua direzione. Si ricordò dei brandelli di un volto in qualche modo familiare, qualcuno con cui tuttavia non aveva mai parlato. Qualcuno che aveva visto solo una volta...  
  
"Draco," disse delicatamente, mentre quell'orribile sensazione con cui si era svegliato la notte precedente tornava su di lui, riempiendogli il petto di terrore. Si voltò a guardare Draco e qualsiasi cosa il ragazzo vide nei suoi occhi sembrò spezzarlo. Draco sbatté le palpebre rapidamente, più volte di seguito, e la mano che aveva posato sulla spalla di Harry si serrò così tanto che le sue nocche sbiancarono.  
  
"E' impossibile," tagliò corto. "Non... non ha alcun senso- Non esiste che mia madre sia- ...mia madre... non può... _no_." Draco respirava così velocemente che Harry temette che stesse per andare in iperventilazione, così cercò in fretta di avvolgere un braccio attorno alla sua vita. Draco sobbalzò e si ritrasse, cadendo goffamente sul letto. "Non toccarmi!" scattò.  
  
Harry esitò, prima di sporgersi ancora e cercare di posare una mano sul braccio di Draco. "Draco," ripetè.  
  
"SMETTETELA!" esplose Draco, stringendo le palpebre. I suoi occhi avevano assunto uno sguardo lievemente vitreo che fece preoccupare Harry, e il ragazzo tentò ancora una volta di stringergli il braccio. Draco gli diede praticamente una gomitata sul naso nel tentativo di allontanarsi. " _NO!_ Smettetela, smettetela di mentirmi! E' una specie di scherzo? State cercando di convincermi a cambiare fazione? Beh, l'ho già fatto, no? Per cui... smettetela e BASTA! Basta! NON E' PIU' DIVERTENTE!"  
  
Hermione si lasciò sfuggire un qualcosa che sembrava un singhiozzo soffocato, e si voltò da un'altra parte. Pansy aveva sepolto di nuovo il viso tra le mani. Seamus e Dean erano scivolati fuori senza che nessuno lo notasse un paio di minuti prima, quando avevano capito che cosa era successo.  
  
Mordendosi lievemente il labbro, Harry aspettò che Draco aprisse esitante gli occhi. Poi catturò il suo sguardo. Il respiro di Draco si calmò lentamente mentre fissava Harry, e serrò strettamente le labbra. Il suo volto divenne vuoto, senza espressione, e quando aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa non ne uscì nulla. Mentre il suo labbro inferiore tremava, Draco chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cadere di peso addosso ad Harry, rannicchiandosi lentamente a palla. Un piccolo gemito gli sfuggì di bocca. "No..." gemette, scuotendo la testa. "Nonononono." Harry appoggiò il mento sopra alla sua testa, e strinse le braccia attorno al suo corpo, accorgendosi a malapena di quando Pansy strisciò verso di loro e abbracciò Draco da dietro.  
  
"Severus, non penserai sul serio che sia qui, no?" disse improvvisamente una voce da dietro la porta. Harry alzò lo sguardo.  
  
"Non è nella Sala Comune Serpeverde, non è in Sala Grande; e per quanto mi disgusti anche solo pensarlo, credo che sia probabile che abbia condiviso il suo spazio vitale con i tuoi Grifondoro la scorsa notte." Draco si sedette velocemente, fissando sconvolto la porta. Il professor Piton e la professoressa McGranitt apparvero, fermandosi di colpo non appena videro i quattro adolescenti di fronte a loro.  
  
"Signor Potter!" esclamò la McGranitt, spalancando gli occhi. "Si metta addosso dei vestiti, per favore. Soprattutto in presenza di compagnia femminile! Signorina Granger, è estremamente inappropriato che lei sia qui quando-"  
  
"Minerva," la interruppe piano Piton, facendo un cenno in direzione di Draco, che li fissava con occhi arrossati.  
  
La McGranitt sospirò. "Oh, santo cielo", mormorò. "Sembra che non abbiamo fatto in tempo."  
  
"Professor Piton," esclamò Draco, districandosi da Harry e spingendo via Pansy. "E'- ...Mi dica la verità," disse frenetico. "Io non... non..."  
  
Piton fece un profondo respiro, raddrizzando la schiena. "Signor Malfoy," cominciò a dire, in tono molto professionale, "è con il più grande dolore che la informo di questo-"  
  
" _Professore!_ ” gridò disperatamente Draco. Piton sembrò sgonfiarsi un poco. Pareva piuttosto a disagio.  
  
"Draco," disse delicatamente, con un tono che mostrò chiaramente che aveva una relazione più stretta con i Serpeverde di quanto non facesse trasparire a lezione. Questo soltanto sembrò devastare ancora di più Draco. Harry notò che la mano di Piton tremava leggermente mentre l'uomo si scostava dagli occhi alcune ciocche unte di capelli. "Draco, io- ...Sai che io e tua madre eravamo buoni amici. Questo... quello che è successo è che-" Si interruppe e di colpo si drizzò, incontrando gli occhi di Draco. "Hanno trovato il Marchio Nero che aleggiava sul Manor a tarda notte... ne abbiamo ricevuto notizia solo stamattina." Le palpebre di Piton scivolarono in basso fino a chiudersi. "Non sono in grado di dirti quanto io sia addolorato per la tua perdita."  
  
Il respiro di Draco si inceppò e i suoi occhi si appannarono. Si piegò in avanti, attirandosi le gambe contro il petto, e vi seppellì il viso. Harry lo guardò preoccupato, senza avere la minima idea di cosa fare. Nemmeno Pansy sembrava saperlo; stava ancora fissando Piton.  
  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, che venne rotto solo quando Ron irruppe all'improvviso nella stanza, facendo sobbalzare tutti. Senza nemmeno accorgersi dei professori, Ron sventolò selvaggiamente una lettera. "Harry!" gridò. "Harry, i Mangiamorte sono evasi da Azkaban!" Esclamazioni sconvolte risuonarono in tutta la stanza. Draco trasalì, e Harry si sporse in avanti e gli afferrò una mano. Non poté dire se Draco se ne fosse accorto o meno, anche se gli restituiva la stretta.  
  
"E questo quando sarebbe successo, Signor Weasley?" chiese la McGranitt con urgenza, il volto pallido. Gli occhi di Ron si sgranarono quando notò che erano presenti due suoi professori.  
  
"Ehm- ...Proprio questa mattina," rispose impacciato, battendo le palpebre mentre guardava in giro per la stanza. "Un paio di ore fa. Mio padre mi ha scritto per dirmelo- uh, Kingsley Shaklebolt lo ha detto _a lui_ quando è arrivato al ministero. Non è ancora uscito sul Profeta."  
  
"Merlino," soffiò fuori la McGranitt, mentre Piton si accigliava severo.  
  
"Questa non è una pura coincidenza," disse con lentezza.  
  
"E' stata una punizione," disse piano Hermione, appoggiando la schiena contro una delle colonnine del letto accanto. Draco si voltò lentamente a guardarla. Piton la fissò in silenzio.  
  
"Una punizione?" esclamò Pansy, la voce lievemente roca. Hermione annuì, chiudendo stancamente gli occhi.  
  
"Sono sicura che Voldemort-" metà dei presenti rabbrividì, "- avrebbe potuto far evadere i suoi Mangiamorte in qualunque momento avesse voluto. Ma la scorsa estate hanno fallito. Hanno... hanno combinato davvero un casino. Così li ha lasciati là," spiegò Hermione. "Questo... la  
madre di Draco..." Draco ebbe un piccolo brivido, ma Hermione proseguì, "era la missione di Lucius, no? Tutto l'incidente al Ministero? E ha fallito. Così Voldemort ha lasciato tutti i Mangiamorte in prigione per punirli, ma ancora peggio, come avvertimento a non mandare di nuovo all'aria le cose, ne sono sicura, ha ucciso la moglie del suo braccio destro. Io... beh, dubito che perseguiterà anche Draco..."  
  
"Come siamo arguti, Signorina Granger," disse Piton sprezzante. "Lei sembra essere particolarmente in sintonia con il modo di pensare del Signore Oscuro. In ogni caso, devo dire che probabilmente ha ragione." Piton espirò dal naso, gettando un'occhiata laterale alla McGranitt. "Il Signore Oscuro ama punire coloro che non portano a termine i loro compiti. Ed era davvero furioso con Lucius per via del diario."  
  
"Il diario, professore?" chiese Hermione. "Quello di Ginny Weasley?"  
  
"Questo non la riguarda, Signorina Granger, e non è di alcuna importanza al momento," ribatté Piton.  
  
"Lo sapevi?" Draco parlò improvvisamente, con voce molto calma.   
  
"Che cosa, Draco?" chiese Harry in fretta. Draco drizzò la testa, gettando a Piton un'occhiata gelida e dura.  
  
"Lo sapevi?" chiese di nuovo, mentre la furia si faceva strada nella sua voce. "Sapevi che quel _bastardo_ aveva intenzione di attaccare mia madre?!"  
  
Piton lanciò a Draco un lungo sguardo piatto. "Hai davvero un'opinione così bassa di me?"  
  
"Eri un Mangiamorte!" gridò Draco ostinatamente. "Proprio come mio padre! Ho visto il tuo marchio, so che ce l'hai! Non mi interessa se puoi ingannare Silente, non puoi fregare me. Probabilmente hai lavorato per _Lui_ da quando è ritornato!" Pansy ora fissava Piton con aria  
di accusa. Ron sbuffò.  
  
"Pensi sul serio che Silente si faccia fregare così facilmente?" chiese. "Certo che sa che Piton è un Mangiamorte, brutto imbecille-"  
  
"Ron!" Harry lo interruppe bruscamente quando Draco guardò Ron sprezzante.  
  
"Che c'è? Sta facendo l'idiota, Harry."  
  
"Forse ti è sfuggita la parte in cui Draco ha detto, 'sapevi che quel bastardo aveva intenzione di attaccare mia madre', Weasley?" chiese Pansy glaciale. Ron sbatté le palpebre, sbarrando gli occhi mentre la fissava.  
  
"Tu-Sai-Chi ha attaccato tua madre?" domandò, sconvolto.  
  
"No!" esclamò Pansy esasperata. "Non _mia_ madre!"  
  
"Ron, non hai visto la Gazzetta del Profeta stamattina?" chiese piano Hermione.  
  
"Weasley non legge la Gazzetta del Profeta," disse Draco, e la sua voce si incrinò leggermente nonostante stesse cercando di suonare noncurante. "Tutta la sua conoscenza del mondo si basa su di te, e lo sai."  
  
"Bene, ne ho abbastanza," fece Piton. "Signor Malfoy, penso che lei dovrebbe scendere con me dai Serpeverde cosicché possiamo discutere-"  
  
"Oh, chiudi il becco, grosso pipistrello troppo cresciuto!" proruppe improvvisamente Draco, fulminando Piton con lo sguardo. "Continuo a non fidarmi di te!"  
  
"Signor Malfoy," disse Piton in tono severo, "sto semplicemente suggerendo che-"  
  
"Non me ne frega!" gridò Draco. "Perché non vai a lavarti i capelli o qualcosa del genere, sporco traditore!"  
  
"Draco!" Piton esplose, e una lieve vampata di colore gli colorì le guance giallastre. La McGranitt tossì in maniera sospetta. Piton le lanciò uno sguardo omicida, e lei recuperò velocemente la sua compostezza.  
  
"Signor Malfoy, penso che dovrebbe seguire il professor Piton," disse in tono piatto.  
  
"Beh, _io_ penso," la voce di Draco si fece stridula, "che adesso mi piacerebbe davvero, _davvero_ essere lasciato solo."  
  
"Ovviamente, questo era quello che stavo _cercando_ di suggerire," disse Piton in tono irritato. "Quindi se venissi con me e basta..."  
  
"Ehm, non siamo esattamente... uhm... vestiti," li interruppe Harry, arrossendo. I professori batterono le palpebre.  
  
"Per niente?" chiese debolmente Piton, lanciando un'occhiata alle coperte avvolte attorno alla vita di Harry e di Draco. Le sue labbra si arricciarono per il disgusto.  
  
"No..." borbottò Harry.  
  
La McGranitt sollevò un sopracciglio. "Benissimo, voglio tutti fuori di qui e lasciamogli un po' di privacy," disse. Hermione annuì e si voltò per andarsene immediatamente. Si fermò accanto a Ron, che stava fissando Draco, avendo a quanto pare appena afferrato chi fosse esattamente morto.  
  
"Malfoy..." disse piano. "Sono... sono veramente disp-"  
  
"STA’ ZITTO!" ruggì Draco, piegandosi su se stesso e coprendosi le orecchie. "Sta’ zitto sta’ zitto sta’ zitto- non voglio sentirtelo dire, Weasley, vattene FUORI e basta!" Ron aprì di nuovo la bocca con determinazione, ma Hermione lo prese gentilmente per un polso e scosse la testa quando lui la guardò. Lasciarono la stanza insieme, silenziosamente. Pansy li seguì, girandosi sulla porta a guardare Draco.  
  
"Vuoi- vuoi che aspetti che-"  
  
" _FUORI!!_ " urlò Draco, suonando quasi isterico. Pansy annuì, in un modo tale che sembrava stesse per scoppiare a piangere di nuovo ma fosse decisa a non farlo, e se ne andò. La McGranitt la seguì.  
  
"Ti aspetterò appena fuori dal ritratto," disse Piton, "per assicurarmi che tu raggiunga i Serpeverde tutto intero." Poi uscì anche lui. Non appena la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle, Draco balzò fuori dal letto e cominciò ad infilarsi i vestiti in maniera frettolosa e azzardata.  
  
"Draco...?" disse Harry delicatamente, osservandolo.  
  
"Sta' zitto, Harry, non voglio sentirlo," borbottò Draco mentre si infilava la camicia a rovescio.  
  
"Draco, ascolta, cosa posso-"  
  
"L'hai visto, non è vero?" lo interruppe Draco, saltando nei pantaloni e lasciandoli slacciati.  
  
"Visto... Oh. Sì, penso di sì," rispose Harry goffamente. Draco si fermò, con le scarpe in mano, e fissò con durezza il vuoto. Le sue spalle crollarono impercettibilmente.  
  
"Me lo avresti detto, vero? Se avessi riconosciuto sul serio chi fosse?"  
  
"Certo," replicò Harry rapidamente. "Te lo avrei detto, senza dubbio. Ma... ma ho visto la tua madre solo quell'unica volta- alla coppa di Quidditch, ti ricordi?"  
  
Draco annuì, e poi, ancora con le scarpe tra le mani, si diresse verso la porta.  
  
"Aspetta, Draco, lasciami venire con te," fece Harry, gettando via le coperte e agguantando i propri boxer dal pavimento.  
  
"No," disse piano Draco. "Non ti voglio."  
  
"Draco-"  
  
"Resta qui, Harry!" disse Draco seccamente. La porta gli sbatté alle spalle quando se ne andò.

 

*  *  *

 

Harry lasciò che Draco stesse solo per la maggior parte della mattina, e scese a trovarlo più tardi, quel pomeriggio. Pansy lo incontrò all'entrata della sala comune dei Serpeverde e andò con lui fino al dormitorio dei ragazzi del sesto anno.

"Pensi che vorrà davvero vederci?" chiese Harry, fermandosi fuori dalla porta.  
  
Pansy scrollò le spalle. "Non voglio lasciarlo solo tanto a lungo," replicò. "Se non altro, dobbiamo per lo meno controllare che stia bene." Harry annuì, e bussò esitante alla porta.  
  
" _Toglietevi dalle palle!_ ” udirono Draco urlare dall'interno.  
  
"..."  
  
"Mmmh," mormorò Pansy.  
  
"Già," concordò Harry.  "Torniamo più tardi?"  
  
"Sì, sono d'accordo."  
  
Ritornarono quella sera, visto che non c'era modo che si sentissero dell'umore per andare alla festa del sabato sera.  
  
"Non te l'ho chiesto," disse Harry, guardando la compagna con la coda dell'occhio. "Come te la stai passando tu?"  
  
"Sto bene," rispose. "E' solamente... strano. Voglio dire, sembra non ci sia nulla di diverso, perché ad ogni modo non la vedevo così spesso, ma..." Harry non disse nulla, ma pensò di aver capito cosa intendesse. Era abbastanza sicuro che Draco non avrebbe sentito veramente in pieno l'impatto della perdita di sua madre fino a quell'estate, quando sarebbe tornato a casa in un edificio completamente vuoto, privo non solo del padre, ma di qualunque altro membro della famiglia...  
  
Sospirando, Harry bussò di nuovo alla porta. Forse Draco avrebbe potuto passare l'estate con lui. Anche se Ron non ne sarebbe stato troppo entusiasta, in effetti.  
  
"Pensi che stia dormendo?" chiese Harry quando non vi fu nessuna risposta dall'interno.  
  
"Ne dubito," rispose Pansy. Cominciò a girare il pomello della porta, chiamando dolcemente, "Draco?"  
  
"Se entri, giuro su Merlino che ti lancerò una _maledizione!_ " esclamò Draco. Pansy sbuffò dal naso.  
  
"Va bene allora," disse. "Uscirà quando sarà pronto, immagino. Dirò al professor Piton che mandi gli elfi domestici a portargli da mangiare."  
  


*  *  *

   
Arrivò lunedì mattina e ancora Harry non era riuscito a vedere Draco.  
  
"Non so cosa fare," disse a Seamus, che era suo partner a lezione di Erbologia, dato che Ron stava con Hermione. Indossavano entrambi spessi occhialoni e guanti da lavoro, e cercavano di togliere i baccelli con i semi dalla pianta velenosa di fronte a loro, pianta che amava spruzzare una sostanza acida e appiccicosa ogni volta che le veniva strappato un baccello.  
  
"Sei andato di nuovo a trovarlo?" chiese Seamus, grugnendo mentre lottava contro la pianta.  
  
"No," rispose Harry, pulendosi gli occhiali protettivi dopo che erano stati ricoperti da una melma verde brillante. "Non dopo ieri mattina. Non vuole vedere nessuno, quindi gli sto lasciando un po' di privacy."  
  
"Ma ne sei sicuro?"  
  
"Di cosa?"  
  
"Che voglia un po' di privacy?"  
  
"Beh, di sicuro non sta permettendo a nessuno di entrare," borbottò Harry. Lasciò cadere alcuni semi nel secchiello sul loro tavolo, sospirando.  
  
"Beh... forse si sta solo comportando come se non volesse nessuno con lui," suggerì Seamus. "Ma davvero, chi vorrebbe stare da solo tanto a lungo dopo una cosa del genere?"  
  
"Probabilmente lui." Harry scrollò le spalle. "Non lo so... Seamus, penso sia infuriato con me."  
  
Seamus si immobilizzò, con una mano attorno a un baccello, e lanciò ad Harry un'occhiata incredula. "Perché pensi una cosa del genere?"  
  
"E' solo che..." Harry fece un cenno vago con la mano, come se non riuscisse a trovare un modo per spiegare quello che voleva dire. "Intendo dire, l'ho praticamente... visto accadere. Quasi." Seamus sbatté le palpebre.  
  
"Sul serio?" chiese.  
  
"Già..."  
  
"Ma... come...?"  
  
Harry indicò la propria fronte. "Questa. Non riesco a ricordare chi era, o che cos'è esattamente successo, ma so che è stato terribile. O meglio, mi è _sembrato_ terribile, cosa che adesso so essere vera perché è stato terribile per Draco e-"  
  
"E di lui ti importa," Seamus completò la sua frase. Harry annuì.  
  
"Già. E... beh, mi sono svegliato, e questo ha svegliato anche Draco, ma non riuscivo proprio a ricordarmelo..."  
  
"Beh, Harry, non è che avresti potuto fermarlo. E oltretutto suona come fosse già finito tutto quanto quando ti sei svegliato."  
  
"Lo so," disse Harry. "Ma ciò nonostante... Forse ne è... amareggiato? Può essere?" Seamus parve dubbioso. "Oh, non lo so!" esclamò Harry esasperato. "Solo non voglio che sia arrabbiato con me o altro!"  
  
"Eh, beh, non è che questo in realtà dipenda da te, no?" sottolineò Seamus. "Se questo è il motivo per cui non hai cercato di vederlo di nuovo... Penso che dovresti provare con un po' più di insistenza, amico."  
  
Harry si accigliò. ma prima che potesse aggiungere qualcosa la professoressa Sprite strillò loro di rimettersi al lavoro. Sospirando, tornò a strappare i baccelli con i semi mentre Seamus borbottava qualcosa su della fanghiglia che gli era schizzata tra i capelli.

Si arrivò a martedì sera, e Harry non aveva più visto Draco da quando se n’era andato furioso dal dormitorio dei Grifondoro il sabato precedente. Non aveva ancora provato a tornare a trovarlo, anche se Seamus, Hermione e persino Ron gli avevano detto che avrebbe dovuto. Davvero, non pensava  avrebbe avuto conseguenze positive. Draco era testardo, Harry lo sapeva, e piombare all’improvviso nella sua stanza era probabilmente la cosa peggiore che si potesse fare. Perfino Piton si doveva essere reso conto che Draco aveva semplicemente bisogno di passare del tempo da solo per elaborare il lutto, visto che il ragazzo non era ancora tornato a lezione.  
    
Era quasi passato il coprifuoco, adesso, e Harry sedeva su uno dei divani nella Sala Comune dei Grifondoro, fissando tetro il fuoco e sentendosi impotente, quando all'improvviso sentì qualcuno che si sedeva al suo fianco.  
    
"Harry?" fece chiunque-gli-si-fosse-seduto-vicino. Harry si voltò, un po' sorpreso nel trovasi di fronte Colin.  
    
"Ehi, Colin," lo salutò, corrugando lievemente la fronte. "Che c'è?" Lo studente del quinto anno stava giocherellando con qualcosa e parve imbarazzato, mordendosi piano il labbro.    
    
"Io- uh- Volevo dartela subito dopo," balbettò Colin, arrossendo. "Ma me ne sono dimenticato e-e stavo cercando alcune vecchie foto, prima, e l'ho vista di nuovo e ho pensato che potresti volerla quindi... uhm... b-beh, eccola." Spinse una fotografia verso Harry, e poi si alzò in piedi. Fece un sorriso luminoso. "Penso che sia venuta davvero bene, per cui spero che ti piaccia!" Dopodichè si allontanò frettolosamente, lasciando Harry a fissare confuso la superficie bianca e lucida del retro della foto che gli aveva appena dato. Girandola lentamente, Harry arrossì di colpo.  
    
Bontà divina...  
    
Era la foto di Harry e Draco che Seamus aveva commissionato a Colin, mentre i due erano estremamente occupati in... altro. Harry sorrise mentre guardava il suo alter ego fotografico sbattere l'immagine di Draco contro lo stipite della porta. Sembrava che stessero cercando di divorarsi a vicenda le tonsille, dal modo in cui si baciavano. Harry sentì il suo sorriso spegnersi mentre cominciava a deprimersi di nuovo. Che cosa non avrebbe dato per baciare Draco in quel modo proprio ora...  
    
"Oh, per l'amor di Dio, Potter! Non è morta _tua_ madre!"  
    
" _Pansy?_ " domandò Harry incredulo, voltandosi a guardare la Serpeverde da sopra lo schienale del divano. "Come hai fatto ad entrare?"  
    
"L'ho lasciata entrare io," disse Hermione, mettendosi accanto all'amica e incrociando le braccia. "Vogliamo parlare con te."  
    
Harry sbatté la palpebre. "Okay..." disse lentamente, scrutando ora l'una ora l'altra. Hermione sospirò.  
    
"Harry, che stai combinando?" chiese, suonando piuttosto esasperata.  
    
"Che vuoi dire?"  
   
"Intende dire perché te ne stai seduto qui come un cucciolo a cui è stata lanciata una maledizione quando il tuo _ragazzo_ non esce dalla sua stanza da _quattro giorni_?" scattò Pansy, piantandosi la mani sui fianchi.  
    
"Beh, io-" Harry si interruppe, accigliandosi. Perché sembravano così arrabbiate con lui? "Non so che fare!" esclamò, sentendosi improvvisamente frustrato. "Voglio dire, sua madre è appena morta- o meglio, è _stata uccisa_ , e io... io non... io non so che cosa dire o fare e... manderei tutto a puttane, lo so che lo farei." Spostò lo sguardo con urgenza su Hermione. "Mi conosci, Hermione, hai visto cos'è successo con Cho. Peggiorerei le cose e basta, lo so..."  
    
"Così tanta autocommiserazione?" domandò Pansy. "Dove è finito tutto quel famoso coraggio Grifondoro?"  
    
"Beh non mi sembra di aver visto _te_ fargli compagnia," sparò a bruciapelo Harry.  
    
Pansy roteò gli occhi. "Questo è perché lui non ha bisogno di me. Ha bisogno di _te_. Non che lo ammetterà mai."  
    
"Ma..." Harry sospirò, voltandosi di nuovo e lasciandosi cadere sul divano. Incrociò le braccia e fissò ancora il fuoco. "Ma io non ho idea di che cosa dirgli..." Sentì Hermione riecheggiare il suo sospiro mentre faceva il giro del sofà e si sedeva accanto a lui.  
    
"Harry, non devi dirgli nulla," disse. "Non ha bisogno di profonde parole di conforto, o stupefacenti atti di gentilezza... A Draco serve solo qualcuno che sia lì per lui."  
    
"Ma-"  
    
"No, Harry, ascoltami," lo interruppe Hermione. "Ti ricordi quando è morto Sirius? Ti ricordi quanto orribile è stata per te la prima parte dell'estate?" Harry sussultò e si sporse in avanti, in modo da appoggiare i gomiti sulle ginocchia.  
    
"Sì," sussurrò. "Come potrei dimenticare...?"  
    
"E perché è andata così?" chiese Hermione. "Aspettavi solo che qualcuno venisse a dirti che tutto sarebbe andato bene? Che anche se Sirius era morto la vita sarebbe andata avanti, e che dovevi essere felice perché Sirius l'avrebbe voluto? Che Sirius era andato in un posto migliore e probabilmente sarebbe stato felice di starci?"  
    
Harry si incupì. Era abbastanza sicuro che avrebbe picchiato chiunque gli avesse detto qualcosa del genere.  
    
"Vedi?" La ragazza sorrise gentilmente. "Non hai bisogno di dirgli parole come queste. Non hanno senso, riempiono soltanto aria vuota e coprono silenzi impacciati. E non hai bisogno di cercare di parlare di quello che è accaduto. Se noi ti avessimo nominato Sirius, a Luglio, tu ti saresti irrigidito. Avresti abbandonato la stanza, o avresti cambiato discorso. Non _volevi_ parlarne. Ora riesci a farlo... quasi. La ferita non è più così profonda, per lo meno, e hai accettato quello che è successo."  
    
Harry si passò una mano tra i capelli, e lasciò andare un lungo respiro. "Non lo so, Hermione... E se Draco non volesse nessuno? Non è come _me_ , sai."  
    
"Ovvio," sbuffò Pansy, girando finalmente attorno al divano e andandosi a sedere su un bracciolo.  
    
"Harry, quanto meglio ti sei sentito quando sei venuto alla Tana? Una volta che hai avuto attorno persone che si prendevano cura di te, che sapevano cos'era successo. Non era importante quello che dicevamo, ma solo il fatto che eravamo-"  
    
"Che eravate lì, e basta," la interruppe delicatamente Harry, chiudendo gli occhi. "Mi sono sentito meglio," ammise. "E' stato... difficile... essere semplicemente me stesso in quella stanza, sentendomi come se nessuno sapesse quanto ero disperato. Beh, _so_ che i Dursley non lo sapevano. O non gli interessava. Questa era la cosa peggiore, sentire che a nessuno interessasse..."  
    
"E come credi si senta Draco in questo momento?" lo incalzò Pansy. "Non credo abbia ancora avuto notizie di suo padre. E probabilmente non ne avrà. E’ praticamente orfano."  
    
"Oh Dio..." mormorò Harry. "Mi ero dimenticato di Lucius..."  
    
"Il nome dei Malfoy non è nemmeno lontanamente rispettato oggi quanto lo era un paio di anni fa," puntualizzò Pansy. "Per cui so che Draco pensa che a nessuno interessi minimamente di lui ora. E il funerale di sua madre sarà venerdì e non penso ci andranno molte persone. Inoltre, il professor Piton ha detto che ci saranno anche degli Auror, nel caso in cui il signor Malfoy cerchi di presenziare." Harry sbatté le palpebre, fissandola.  
    
"E' una cosa... è una cosa così fredda," mormorò, provando uno strano miscuglio di pietà per un uomo che probabilmente voleva soltanto essere presente al funerale di sua moglie, e di speranza che ci _andasse_ e si facesse arrestare un'altra volta.  
    
Pansy annuì. "Non fa altro che trasformare tutta questa sofferenza in qualcosa di così... _impersonale_." Sbuffò. "Come se fosse così stupido da farsi vedere, comunque. Ovviamente se verrà non farà altro che rendere la giornata ancora peggiore..."  
    
Harry rimase in silenzio per in paio di secondi. Non riusciva ad immaginarlo... dover seppellire la propria madre e subito dopo che il proprio padre venisse arrestato _di nuovo_ , e tutto nello stesso giorno... Sospirando, Harry chiese sommessamente, "la parola d'ordine dei Serpeverde è cambiata di recente?"  
    
Pansy ed Hermione si scambiarono un rapido sguardo sollevato e sorrisero.

*  *  *

    
Quando Harry bussò delicatamente alla porta del dormitorio dei Serpeverde del sesto anno, gli fu detto ancora una volta, " _Vaffanculo!_ "  
    
"Non lascia ancora entrare nessuno mentre è sveglio," disse Blaise, stando accanto ad Harry fuori dalla porta. "Dobbiamo entrare furtivamente dopo che è già andato a letto, svegliarci presto la mattina dopo e andarcene in silenzio. Facendo diversamente ci lancia delle maledizioni. Ha conciato Theo per le feste, ieri."  
    
"Beh, io sto entrando," fece Harry, sentendo l'adrenalina scorrergli nelle vene e cercando di non pensare a cosa sarebbe successo realmente quando sarebbe entrato nella stanza. "Non ha chiuso a chiave la porta, quindi a quanto pare non sta facendo tutti questi sforzi per tenere fuori le persone..."  
    
"Ti ricordi qual è il suo letto- oh, scusa, che domanda idiota." Blaise ridacchiò, e Harry arrossì lievemente.  
    
"Augurami buona fortuna," borbottò Harry, e poi aprì la porta e se la chiuse piano alle spalle non appena fu entrato. "Draco?" chiamò. Sentì un fruscio di coperte dietro alle cortine del letto di Draco.  
    
"Harry?" disse Draco debolmente. Le cortine si scostarono un poco e Draco ci guardò attraverso. "Eri tu a bussare? Pensavo fosse Vincent..." Harry fece un passo in avanti.  
    
"No, ero io," confermò, facendo un altro passo. Draco sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, deglutendo.  
    
"Era ora che venissi qui," gracidò. Lo stomaco di Harry si contorse, e dovette costringersi a continuare a camminare. Davvero Draco lo stava aspettando...?  
    
"Mi dispiace di essere arrivato tanto tardi," rispose piano, cercando di allontanare il senso di colpa. Coprì la distanza che rimaneva tra di loro e aprì ulteriormente le tende. Draco lo fissò per un secondo, e poi si spostò per lasciargli più spazio. Deglutendo, Harry si tolse le scarpe, e strisciò lentamente sul letto. Si sporse all'indietro contro i cuscini, sentendo gli occhi di Draco su di sé, e non appena si fu sistemato, sollevò di poco il braccio. Immediatamente Draco si rannicchiò contro di lui, aggrappandosi alla sua camicia, e Harry sorrise dolcemente mentre abbassava il braccio attorno alle spalle di Draco.  
    
"Mi dispiace," ripeté.  
    
"Non importa," mormorò Draco. "Ero... non sapevo se-"  
    
"Mi dispiace," ripetè Harry ancora una volta, con urgenza. "Pensavo volessi stare da solo. Tutti continuavano a tentare di dirmi di venire a trovarti, ma non credevo che tu mi volessi qui."  
    
Draco scrollò le spalle. "Non ti volevo. Non davvero. Non prima di adesso, quando ho sentito la tua voce e mi sono chiesto perché tu non fossi venuto prima."  
    
"Sono venuto, comunque. Sono venuto sabato e domenica."  
    
"Davvero?" Draco sbatté le palpebre. "Pensavo che quella fosse Pansy..."  
    
"Ero con lei." Draco fece un suono indefinito, e stettero tranquilli per un paio di momenti, mentre Harry accarezzava distrattamente la spalla del ragazzo. "Hai addosso una felpa?" chiese alla fine, percependo una stoffa familiare negli abiti di Draco.   
    
"Ehm..." Draco alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, facendogli un piccolo sorriso furbo. "In realtà è tua."  
    
Harry sbatté le palpebre. "Non ho una felpa verde..." puntualizzò.  
    
"No, ma non penserai sul serio che io ne avrei messa una _rossa_ , vero?"  
    
"Non ho mai pensato che ne avresti messa una e basta, a dire il vero. Troppo babbane per te, immagino."  
    
Draco scrollò le spalle. "Sono comode..." disse, tirandosi il bordo della felpa fino a coprire il naso e inspirando profondamente. "Sa di te," bofonchiò, la voce soffocata ulteriormente dalla stoffa.  
    
"Anche ora?" chiese Harry, divertito.  
    
"Sì. Quidditch e sudore."  
    
"Meraviglioso," fece Harry, arricciando il naso. "Non mi ero mai reso conto che il Quidditch sapesse di qualcosa."  
    
"Certo che sì," ribatté Draco. "Sa di erba e di scope e di lucido e di... sudore."  
    
"Sudore, eh," ripeté Harry. "Il nuovo 'profumo del mese' secondo il Settimanale delle Streghe."  
    
"Ma certo," sogghignò Draco.  
    
"Venderà un sacco. Aspetta. Fermo un attimo-" Harry si drizzò e fissò Draco. "Rossa- mi chiedevo che cosa fosse successo a quella felpa!"  
    
Draco ridacchiò. "Ormai ce l'ho da mesi."  
    
Harry sbatté le palpebre. "Oh. Oh! E' quella...?"  
    
"Già. Della prima volta che abbiamo giocato a 'Io Non Ho Mai'."  
    
"L'hai avuta per tutto questo tempo?"  
    
"Mmmh-hmm."  
    
"Oh. ...La metti spesso?"  
    
"Se ho particolarmente freddo..."  
    
Con un sorriso enorme e in preda alle vertigini per una qualche ragione, Harry si risistemò di nuovo giù, stringendo a sé Draco. Spostando lo sguardo verso i piedi del letto, notò una serie di protuberanze dalla forma bizzarra.  
    
"Cos'è tutta quella roba?" chiese, colpendo qualcosa con i piedi.  
    
"Oh." Draco si tirò su di colpo. "Sono solo... alcuni ricordi." Si sporse a prendere quello che sembrava un baule in miniatura, e Harry si immaginò che fosse una specie di cassaforte o roba simile. Porgendola con aria assente ad Harry, si piegò di nuovo e raccolse il resto dei bitorzoli tra le braccia. Risultarono essere fotografie, alcune incorniciate e alcune no. Harry non le aveva mai viste prima, dato che Draco non esponeva alla vista di tutti un gran numero di effetti personali. "Sono di mia Madre," disse piano Draco, mostrandole ad Harry.  
    
Qualcosa nello stomaco di Harry vacillò, e lui si ricordò di come avesse sfogliato di continuo i vecchi album di foto che Remus gli aveva portato dopo la morte di Sirius. Guardare quelle foto di Narcissa Malfoy fece sì che Harry la vedesse sotto una nuova luce. Non somigliava a come se la ricordava, come se qualcosa di sgradevole le fosse appena morto sotto il naso. Al contrario nella maggior parte delle foto sorrideva dolcemente, osservando Draco con aria triste, come se sapesse cosa fosse successo. In alcune foto era accompagnata da un Draco più giovane; in altre c'era Lucius, cosa che fece torcere le budella di Harry.  
    
"Le ho guardate ancora e ancora," disse Draco, girandosi sulla schiena e fissando il baldacchino del letto. Incrociò le braccia dietro la testa. "Una l'ho quasi strappata." Harry cominciò a rimetterle nel minuscolo baule, gettando un'occhiata mentre lo faceva agli altri oggetti che c'erano dentro. C'era un vecchio Boccino ammaccato che aveva un’ala mancante, un foglio di pergamena chiuso da un nastro verde stranamente familiare, che provocò di nuovo un attacco di vertigini ad Harry, altre foto di Lucius che sembravano essere state di recente accartocciate e poi lisciate di nuovo...  
    
"Ho qualcos'altro che potresti mettere qui," disse improvvisamente Harry. Draco gli lanciò un'occhiata, e Harry tirò fuori dalla tasca la foto che Colin gli aveva appena dato. Dopo averla osservata di nuovo ridacchiò, e la passò a Draco.  
    
"Che cosa- porca merda!" esclamò Draco, sgranando gli occhi mentre fissava la foto. "Quand'è che abbiamo fatto una cosa del genere davanti ad altre persone?"  
    
"L'ha fatta Colin, ti ricordi?" Harry rise, sporgendosi a guardarla.  
    
"Chi cazzo è _Col_ \- Oh. Canon. Già. Il presidente del tuo fan club."  
    
"Non ho un fan club," bofonchiò Harry, ma Draco lo ignorò e continuò a contemplare la foto di Colin.  
    
"In questa foto sembro un passivo totale," disse debolmente, mentre il suo se stesso in foto si appoggiava di nuovo allo stipite della porta e agganciava una gamba dietro alle ginocchia dell'Harry-immagine. "Dio, combatti, brutto imbecille! Smettila di essere un deficiente tanto sottomesso!"  
    
"Non lo so, io direi che ne stai dando tanto quanto ne stai ricevendo," meditò Harry. I loro due alter ego in foto si separarono, fissandosi l'un l'altro come se non ci fosse nulla nell'universo in grado di distrarli. Draco si fece torvo.  
    
"Di sicuro io non ti guardo in quel modo."  
    
"Nah, hai occhi solo per me. Lo sai."  
    
"Non è vero. Ho notato che Terry Boot sembrava piuttosto in forma, la scorsa settimana."  
    
"Fantastico. Beh ora mi toccherà ucciderlo," commentò Harry, come se si trattasse di un dato di fatto.  
    
"Non ce n'è bisogno. Penso sia etero," sogghignò Draco. Tornò con lo sguardo alla foto. "Grazie per questa," disse piano. "La aggiungerò alla mia collezione." Harry annuì, e poi entrambi ricaddero di nuovo nel silenzio.  
    
"Harry," disse Draco dopo un certo tempo, "credi che... se girasse la voce che _non_ seguirò il Signore Oscuro, credi che tutti penserebbero che sia a causa di mia... mia... mia m-madre?"  
    
"Beh," rispose Harry, "in parte è stato per causa sua, no? Lei per prima non voleva che ti unissi a loro."  
    
"Non è quello che intendevo, e tu lo sai," disse Draco asciutto. "Tutti penseranno che cerco vendetta."  
    
"Draco, da quando te ne importa qualcosa di quello che pensano gli altri?"  
    
"Mmmh. Hai ragione." Draco sbuffò. "Ma... voglio dire, sarebbe carino che le persone sapessero che ho fatto questa scelta per me stesso."  
    
"Magari a nessuno interesserà perché hai fatto la scelta che hai fatto," mormorò Harry. "Magari tutto quello che importerà loro sarà che hai fatto la scelta _giusta_. E tua madre ha saputo che tu l'avevi fatta. Mi sembra abbastanza, no? Oh-" Harry si irrigidì di colpo, mentre un pensiero si faceva strada in lui. "Lei... lei ha ricevuto la lettera, vero?"  
    
Draco annuì. "Non ne ero del tutto sicuro. Io... beh, il tempo è stato abbastanza brutto ultimamente e quindi ai gufi serve più tempo per arrivare, e non avevo avuto alcuna risposta... Ma ieri mi è arrivata una lettera. Me l'aveva scritta la scorsa settimana. Io-" A questo punto si fermò, battendo rapidamente le palpebre, e inspirando profondamente come per calmarsi.  
    
Harry aspettò un momento prima di dire, "Pansy mi ha riferito che non crede tu abbia ancora avuto notizie da Lu- ...da tuo padre."  
    
"No," rispose Draco con voce rauca. "Non sono sicuro che ne avrò. Se torna al castello e... e trova quella lettera... Ah, beh, non finirà bene, ne sono sicuro..."  
    
"Si arrabbierà con te?"  
    
"Ne sarà deluso, magari," Draco scrollò le spalle. "Molto probabilmente fingerà di essere infuriato davanti al Signore Oscuro, ma in realtà si sentirà sollevato dal fatto che almeno _io_ non rischierò la vita. Credo." Sembrava molto insicuro di se stesso, per cui Harry evitò di sottolineare che Voldemort era un potente Legilimens, e che se Lucius avesse cercato di mettere in scena un tale teatrino allora probabilmente Draco sarebbe finito per diventare molto più simile ad Harry di quanto avesse mai desiderato. In aggiunta a questo Harry dubitava che Lucius sarebbe stato altro che furibondo per il fatto che Draco avesse scelto di ignorare praticamente tutto quello che era stato portato a credere.  
    
Invece disse con cautela, "penso che Lucius sarà impegnato a mantenersi vivo, ora che sa che Voldemort è furioso con lui."  
    
"Tu credi a quello che ha detto la Granger, allora," disse Draco stancamente, sfregandosi gli occhi. Harry annuì. "Sono così stufo di pensarci. La mia mente sta girando in cerchio da giorni. Quel che è successo è successo. Io so dove stare." Draco continuò a fregarsi gli occhi, e la sua voce cominciò a suonare pastosa, come se avesse il naso chiuso. "Non voglio più pensarci. Non voglio più pensare a _niente_." Di colpo alzò lo sguardo su Harry, gli occhi sgranati. "Distraimi, Harry," implorò disperatamente. " _Ti prego_. Fa’ qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa!"  
    
"Uhh," Harry si spremette freneticamente il cervello, "io... io non-" Ma Draco lo afferrò per un braccio prima che potesse finire di parlare.  
    
"Scopami," piagnucolò. Harry sbatté le palpebre sbalordito.  
    
"Che cosa?" chiese, pensando di aver sentito male. Ma non era vero.  
    
"Scopami," disse di nuovo Draco, serrando la presa sul braccio di Harry. " _Forte._ Così forte da farmi dimenticare dove sono e che cosa sta succedendo. Fammi pensare a qualcos'altro- no, non farmi pensare a _niente_. Niente che non riguardi io e te e quello che stiamo facendo. Fammi... fammi dimenticare e basta, _per favore!_ " E poi si sporse lungo il collo di Harry e sbatté la bocca sulla sua. Harry glielo permise per un paio di secondi e poi si tirò indietro.  
    
"Ne sei sicuro?" chiese, non essendo certo che Draco fosse dell'umore adatto per fare certe cose.

" _Sì_ ," esclamò Draco, e la parola gli uscì come un singhiozzo secco. "Fammi male, scopami, non me ne frega, basta che tu _faccia_ qualcosa!"  
    
"Va bene," mormorò Harry, spingendo Draco contro il letto. Il ragazzo emise un altro singhiozzo boccheggiante, cercando chiaramente di trattenersi. Harry lo ignorò, e cominciò a togliergli i vestiti. Si prese del tempo, come se ogni abito che toglieva a Draco fosse spogliarlo di un'altra difesa - di un altro muro. E poi fu nudo e vulnerabile sotto di lui, gli occhi spalancati che fissavano Harry e solo Harry, e il Grifondoro non si era mai sentito tanto dominante come in quell'esatto momento.  
    
Si spogliò velocemente, rovistando nelle proprie tasche per tirarne fuori la bacchetta prima di gettarli a lato. Lanciò un paio di rapidi incantesimi uno di seguito all'altro, per sigillare le cortine e in modo che nessuno al di fuori potesse sentire qualcosa. Un altro incantesimo gli lubrificò le dita, ed era sul punto di infilarne uno dentro a Draco quando il ragazzo lo fermò.  
    
"No," gracidò, la voce di colpo roca. "Fallo e basta." Harry lo fissò in silenzio, e poi annuì e lanciò lo stesso incantesimo sul suo pene. Ci avvolse attorno una mano, mentre si posizionava contro Draco; con l'altra afferrò la mano di Draco e la inchiodò sopra alla sua testa, intrecciando assieme le dita.  
    
"Pronto?" chiese Harry, e poi senza attendere una risposta si spinse dentro Draco. Il ragazzo grugnì, serrando gli occhi.  
    
"Di più," ansimò. "Lo voglio tutto. Dai..." E Harry lo assecondò, spostandosi in avanti con un'unica spinta veloce e seppellendosi completamente dentro Draco. Draco boccheggiò, ma non fece nient'altro che far scendere la mano libera ad afferrare la propria erezione.  
    
Harry cominciò a muoversi, stabilendo un ritmo a cui presto Draco si unì, e contemplando il compagno per tutto il tempo. Diverse espressioni scivolarono sul suo volto; dolore, piacere, disperata ricerca di qualcosa che Harry non era sicuro di potergli dare. E per tutto il tempo tenne gli occhi chiusi. Questo fece sentire Harry un po' strano, come se si stesse approfittando di lui. Ma sapeva che non era così, perché era stato Draco a chiederglielo. Perciò quando Draco emise uno strangolato " _Di più_ ," Harry lo accontentò rapidamente.   
    
Cominciò ad andare più veloce, seppellendosi dentro a Draco mentre lo schiocco dei loro bacini che si scontravano ripetutamente risuonava nella stanza. Ora Harry ansimava, e il sudore gli gocciolava dalla fronte mentre Draco emetteva grida rauche, che Harry non era sicuro fossero un bene o un male. Draco aveva ancora la mano attorno al suo uccello, ma la sua presa si era fatta molle e non stava tenendo il ritmo a cui si stavano muovendo, per cui Harry gli spostò la mano e lo fece lui.  
    
Quando la mano di Harry si strinse su di lui Draco guaì. Le mani di Harry erano callose a causa di tutto il tempo passato sul manico di scopa, e questo si andava ad aggiungere alla frizione, mentre la mano si muoveva così rapidamente da apparire quasi sfocata. La mente di Draco fece una piroetta e il suo stomaco si attorcigliò, e poté sentire le sue cosce tremare mentre la pressione nel suo inguine saliva. Era sul punto di dire ad Harry di rallentare, dato che le sensazioni lo stavano sopraffacendo, ma si morse la lingua e spinse invece i fianchi verso l'alto, assaporando la sensazione dell'uccello di Harry seppellito così a fondo dentro di sé.  
    
"Cazzo- Harry- _Cazzo!_ " esclamò mentre tutto si confondeva in una spirale fuori controllo. Draco pensò per un momento che la stanza fosse davvero sprofondata nel buio, prima di rendersi conto che aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi. Ma poi si rese conto che Harry non era più dentro di lui, ed era certo di non ricordarsi quando fosse uscito per cui o il tempo aveva fatto un salto in avanti o aveva davvero perso conoscenza per un attimo.  
    
Harry si era bloccato quando Draco era venuto con un forte grido singhiozzante, e il suo corpo si era afflosciato sotto al suo. Non gli ci era voluto molto per seguirlo, e aveva lanciato a Draco una cauta occhiata mentre si puliva la mano sul lenzuolo. Poi di colpo gli occhi di Draco si erano finalmente aperti, e aveva fissato stordito Harry.  
    
I suoi occhi erano bagnati, e Harry fu sul punto di chiedergli se le tracce umide che gli scorrevano lungo le guance fossero perché gli aveva fatto male quando all'improvviso realizzò che quelle lacrime erano per un dolore di tipo completamente diverso, e Draco sembrava non notarle.  
    
"Stai bene?" chiese Harry con delicatezza, stendendosi sul letto al suo fianco. Draco annuì, ma poi i suoi occhi si riempirono di nuovo e scosse la testa lentamente.  
    
"No," disse roco, muovendosi al rallentatore e girandosi su un fianco verso Harry. Si coprì il viso con le mani, e Harry andò quasi in panico quando sentì il suo primo singhiozzo strozzato. "No, non sto bene," disse Draco, deglutendo e singhiozzando di nuovo. "Cazzo, _f-fanculo_ , avevo p-promesso a me stesso che non avrei p-p-pianto!" gemette. I pensieri di Harry si fecero frenetici mentre cercava disperatamente di farsi venire in mente qualcosa da fare, da dire... e poi si ricordò di quello che avevano cercato di fargli capire Hermione, Pansy e Seamus.    
    
Non c'era nulla che potesse dire a Draco in questo momento che avrebbe spazzato via il suo dolore. Non c'era nulla che avrebbe potuto riportare indietro sua madre.  
    
Però Harry avrebbe potuto soffrire insieme a lui.  
    
Avvolse le braccia attorno al torso tremante di Draco, cosa che lo fece solo piangere più forte, e lo attirò stretto a sè.  
    
"Non avevi ancora pianto?" mormorò, e sentì Draco scuotere la testa.  
   
"N-n-no," rispose, rabbrividendo e deglutendo di nuovo. "Non m-me lo sono mai p-permesso."  
    
"Piangere va bene," disse piano Harry, ricordandosi di quando si era seduto in riva al lago dopo che Sirius era morto e si era praticamente consumato gli occhi.  
    
"N-non ho bisogno c-che tu me lo dica," borbottò Draco, passandosi il dorso della mano sugli occhi. Sembrava già cominciare a calmarsi. Harry immaginò che fosse stata semplicemente un'improvvisa bolla di emozione che aveva avuto bisogno di sfogare. Tuttavia continuò a stringere Draco contro di sé, aspettando che i suoi brividi scemassero.  
    
"Voglio che tu venga con me al funerale di mia madre," disse tutto d'un tratto Draco, cogliendo Harry di sorpresa, dato che aveva pensato che si fosse quasi addormentato.  
    
"Davvero?"  
    
Draco annuì. "Io... io non sono mai riuscito a dirglielo. Di noi. Voglio che ti conosca." Harry pensò immediatamente agli Auror che sarebbero stati presenti. Era abbastanza certo che sarebbero stati Auror dell'Ordine, il che significava che li avrebbe riconosciuti. E probabilmente ci sarebbero stati anche dei giornalisti. Nonostante il nome dei Malfoy fosse stato trascinato nel fango, ci sarebbero stati di sicuro altri articoli su qualunque cosa fosse accaduta dopo l'ultimo attacco di Voldemort alla famiglia del suo braccio destro. E se Harry si fosse mostrato assieme a Draco, anche questa sarebbe semplicemente diventata la notizia in prima pagina del giorno dopo.  
    
Gli ci vollero forse due secondi per decidere che davvero, non gliene sbatteva un cazzo.  
    
"Certo che verrò," rispose prontamente.  
    
"Starai con me per tutto il tempo?" domandò Draco debolmente, questa volta come se si stesse davvero addormentando. Harry gli accarezzò dolcemente la schiena, ascoltando il suo respiro rasserenarsi, e gli posò un bacio sul capo.  
    
"Sempre."


	17. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purtroppo siamo arrivati all'ultimo capitolo di questa fantastica storia e mi piacerebbe molto sapere che cosa penserete del finale scelto dall'autrice quindi commentate! Buona lettura...

"Sai una cosa? Voldemort è proprio una piaga."  
  
"Tu dici? Non me n'ero reso conto..."  
  
"Sì, certo," sbuffò Harry. Era in piedi di fronte allo specchio nel dormitorio dei Grifondoro, vestito solo dei boxer e di una canottiera bianca, mentre cercava distrattamente di decidere in che modo vestirsi per la serata. Gettò un'occhiata alla superficie cristallina, cogliendo uno scorcio di Draco seduto sul letto alle sue spalle, svestito più o meno alla stessa maniera. "E' solo... questa stupida guerra," sospirò Harry, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. "Perché mai ha dovuto cominciarla se aveva semplicemente intenzione di sparire di nuovo?"  
  
Draco sbuffò leggermente, lanciando ad Harry uno sguardo divertito. "Sono passati cinque mesi, e solo _adesso_ ti auguri che non fosse mai iniziata? E non è scomparso davvero, tanto per cominciare, visto che non abbiamo mai saputo dove fosse. Si è soltanto... fermato. Per un po’." Si alzò e andò a mettersi dietro ad Harry, continuando a fissarlo attraverso lo specchio. Harry sospirò di nuovo.  
  
"Già, questo è vero. Immagino di essere solamente nervoso, perché di solito sono sempre invischiato in ogni sorta di problemi a fine anno, ma questa volta? Nulla. Nemmeno un indizio riguardo a quello che ha intenzione di fare." Lasciò cadere lo sguardo per un secondo, e poi lo sollevò di nuovo, mordicchiandosi piano il labbro inferiore. "Draco, hai già deciso dove andrai a stare quest'estate?"  
  
Draco sbatté le palpebre di fronte al brusco cambio di argomento. "Io... mmh." Distolse lo sguardo, sfregandosi un braccio con aria distratta. "No," replicò. "Immagino di dover tornare al Manor e assicurarmi che sia tutto in ordine, ma... Non mi sembra ancora reale, sai?" Harry non rispose e Draco tornò a fissarlo, proseguendo in fretta, "Voglio dire, lo è stato... per un momento. Al... al funerale. Ma dopo quello, ritornare qui... Posso ancora fare finta che la vedrò per tutta l'estate. Mi sento come se fosse ancora così. Ma tornare... quando lei _non_ ci sarà..."  
  
"...Capisco cosa intendi," mormorò Harry, pensando a Sirius, e come delle volte avesse ancora l'impressione che potesse rispondergli se gli avesse scritto una lettera.  
  
Il funerale di Narcissa era stata un'esperienza che Harry non era affatto ansioso di ripetere. Ovviamente Sirius non aveva avuto un funerale, per cui, in un certo modo, Harry aveva potuto considerare quello di Narcissa come se fosse stato anche il suo. Tuttavia questo aveva reso le cose più difficili, perché aveva dovuto dire addio a Sirius da capo, cosa che aveva soltanto riaperto le vecchie ferite che Harry credeva fossero ormai guarite da lungo tempo.  
  
Venne fuori che gli Auror che avevano presenziato alla cerimonia erano stati superflui. Nessuno aveva visto o avuto notizie di Lucius dopo la sua evasione, e persino alcuni mesi dopo non c'era stato nessun movimento da parte sua. Infatti da quando la madre di Draco era stata assassinata gli attacchi di Voldemort erano cessati, e nessuno aveva la minima idea di che cosa progettasse di fare in seguito.  
  
Questo ovviamente aveva lasciato tutti in uno stato di panico e agitazione. Di questi tempi non era infrequente l’essere attaccati senza alcun preavviso.  
  
"Resta con me," proruppe improvvisamente Harry, girandosi a fronteggiare Draco. "Ho un mio appartamento- voglio dire, beh, me l'ha lasciato Sirius. Puoi stare lì durante l'estate," gli uscì in un impeto confuso, e Harry sentì le sue guance avvampare leggermente. Desiderava chiederglielo da un paio di settimane, ma non sapeva che piani avesse Draco, visto che non gli aveva mai dato una risposta chiara quando ne avevano parlato. Ma i giorni che li separavano dall’estate stavano diminuendo, e se non glielo avesse chiesto ora…  
  
"Stare con te...?" ripeté Draco debolmente, guardando Harry ad occhi sgranati.  
  
"Già. Sì, voglio dire... Avrai una stanza personale, ovviamente. Così avrai un po' di privacy. E un posto in cui mettere le tue cose. Non che io non voglia che tu dorma in camera mia, ma, sai, in questo modo se qualcuno te lo chiedesse o ti mettesse in difficoltà-"  
  
"Harry," Draco lo interruppe, sogghignando, "credi davvero che me ne freghi ancora di quello che pensano di noi?" Accennò alla parete accanto al letto di Seamus, dove il ragazzo irlandese aveva appiccicato vari ritagli di giornale di una serie di articoli che erano usciti appena dopo il funerale. Tutti i giorni, per quasi due settimane, la Gazzetta del Profeta li aveva sommersi di numerose foto di Harry e Draco che si tenevano per mano o si appoggiavano l'uno all'altro, e ce n'erano perfino un paio in cui Harry aveva il braccio attorno alla vita di Draco. Erano state tutte scattate al funerale, ed erano corredate da stupidi titoli che erano partiti da qualcosa abbastanza innocente come:  
  
_**Nuovo Hobby per Harry Potter - Soccorrere Figli di Mangiamorte?**_  
  
Scivolando verso titoli lievemente più volgari come:  
_**  
Il-Ragazzo-Che-E’-Sopravvissuto... per essere Finocchio?**_  
  
E quando avevano cominciato a esaurire le idee, era finita con:  
  
_**L’Unica Ragazza per Potter? Non è Affatto una Ragazza!**_  
  
Sulle prime Harry ne era stato mortificato, poi infastidito, e infine sinceramente irritato. Ci sarebbero dovute essere notizie più importanti in prima pagina, per essere sinceri, ma dato che gli attacchi di Voldemort si erano interrotti così all’improvviso il nuovo scandalo riguardante l'adolescente preferito del mondo magico era immediatamente diventato una miniera d'oro per i giornali. Seamus aveva insistito che gli articoli erano divertenti, e li aveva tenuti tutti. Poi, dopo quasi una settimana di speculazioni da parte della Gazzetta sul suo orientamento sessuale, il Settimanale delle Streghe era uscito con un titolo che urlava:  
  
_**Il Prescelto e il Figlio del Mangiamorte - I Ragazzi Più Eccitanti di Hogwarts, e Stanno Uscendo Insieme!**_  
  
Scritto, ovviamente, dalla chiassosa giornalista preferita da tutti, Rita Skeeter, e corredato persino da diverse interviste di studenti di Hogwarts. Harry aveva praticamente sputato il suo succo dal naso quando l'aveva visto, mentre Draco si era lamentato di quanto la sua foto fosse atroce. Da quel momento in poi, Harry si era divertito ad ogni nuova pubblicazione.  
  
Poi avevano cominciato a piovere lettere, come era successo in seguito all'uscita della sua intervista su Il Cavillo durante il quinto anno. Lettere di odio, lettere di supporto, casuali lettere di fan - e, tra tutte queste, lettere di ringraziamento da parte di ragazzi e uomini di tutte le età. Era stato dopo la prima lettera di gratitudine che Seamus aveva cominciato ad appiccicare gli articoli accanto al letto.  
  
Naturalmente c'erano state anche delle lettere da parte di diversi membri dell'Ordine. Harry se le era aspettate dopo aver riconosciuto tra gli Auror al funerale Kingsley Shaklebolt, e abbastanza presto ricevette numerose lettere da Remus, i Weasley, Tonks, e persino da Malocchio Moody, che gli aveva chiesto cortesemente ma con fermezza, "Che _diavolo_ pensi di _fare_?"  
  
Aveva aspettato fino a quando non gli era giunta voce di una riunione dell'Ordine prima di mandare a tutto il gruppo una Strillettera dicendo loro che, sì, stava uscendo con Draco Malfoy, e che gli facessero tutti il favore di chiudere quella maledetta boccaccia e farsi gli affari loro, mille grazie, visto che aveva sedici anni e aveva il diritto di uscire con chi diavolo voleva. Anche se il 'chi diavolo voleva' fosse stato un altro ragazzo.  
  
Quella era stata la prima volta in cui Draco era parso davvero felice da quando sua madre era stata sepolta.  
  
Con un leggero sorriso, Harry scosse la testa. "No, suppongo di no," disse. "C'e davvero molto poco che l'opinione pubblica debba ancora scoprire, no? A meno che, sai, qualcuno non ci filmi o qualcosa del genere."  
  
"Filmi?" chiese Draco, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
  
Harry rise. "Niente. Cose babbane."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Allora, che ne pensi?" domandò ancora Harry. "La casa è abbastanza grande, giuro."  
  
"Oh..." Draco si accigliò, grattandosi distrattamente un orecchio. "Non lo so, Harry. Io-"  
  
"Dai, Draco! Guarda, possiamo persino prendere la licenza di Materializzazione insieme," suggerì Harry.  
  
"Ma- io non voglio aspettare così tanto!" disse Draco, piuttosto stizzito. Poi sorrise. "Sei solo un bambino, Harry," lo prese in giro, dandogli un buffetto sul naso. "Hai ancora solamente sedici anni. Noi più vecchi, più maturi, possiamo prendere la licenza _adesso_!" Harry si accigliò e si strofinò il naso.  
  
"Draco, hai compiuto 17 anni appena due giorni fa," disse piatto. Draco gli fece un sorriso radioso.  
  
"E questo mi rende di quasi due interi mesi più vecchio di te!" disse, sporgendo leggermente il mento in avanti. Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
"E allora?" chiese pungente.  
  
"Ci penserò su," rispose Draco, avvicinandosi ad Harry e avvolgendogli le spalle con le braccia. "Penso che verrò di sicuro per almeno una parte dell'estate... ma ho ancora un sacco di cose di cui mi devo occupare," continuò in tono più basso, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Harry. L'altro ragazzo sospirò.  
  
"Cos’è che stai veramente rimandando?" disse, esprimendo finalmente l’interrogativo a cui aveva pensato per tutta la sera. Draco si tese leggermente, e Harry proseguì, "non credere che non me ne sia accorto. Più ci avviciniamo all'estate, più ti fai distante. Sono... sono preoccupato per te..."  
  
Draco si allontanò, voltandosi di lato. Incrociò le braccia in un modo tale che sembrò si stesse abbracciando da solo, e si strinse nelle spalle.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Sono nervoso," rispose alla fine, fissando intensamente il tappeto. "Non so davvero cosa aspettarmi. Io... la scorsa estate, pensavo di essere in grado di farcela. Mio pa- ... _Lucius_ rimaneva lontano da casa abbastanza tempo, così ero abituato a non vederlo per dei brevi periodi, ma è stato comunque uno shock che... che non ci fosse _mai_. Ma... con mia madre... non lo so, penso che la mia mente debba ancora assorbire il fatto che lei non sarà lì ad aspettarmi, quest'anno. E che lei... non tornerà. Mai."  
  
Si sfregò stancamente una mano sugli occhi, mentre Harry lo guardava in silenzio. "Ma sto bene, davvero," insistette Draco, girandosi di nuovo verso Harry. "Solo non so cosa aspettarmi, tutto qui."  
  
"Forse... forse dovrei venire al Manor con te?" disse lentamente Harry, osservando Draco attentamente per vedere come avrebbe reagito alla proposta. "Solo perché tu non stia da _solo_. O... il professor Piton? E' possibile?"  
  
Draco sbuffò. "Già, certo," borbottò, ma poi ci ripensò. "Beh, forse. Vedremo. Harry, ti farò sapere, te lo prometto." Harry sorrise imbarazzato, e Draco ridacchiò, prima di cambiare improvvisamente argomento. "Bene. Non si suppone che dovremmo prepararci per la mia festa a sorpresa?"  
  
Harry gemette, girandosi di nuovo verso lo specchio. "Non ho mai detto che era una festa a sorpresa!" insistette. "E' semplicemente l'ultima festa del sabato di quest’anno, per cui è un po' più elegante del solito."  
  
"Certo, già, mmh-hmm. Ma ci saranno dei regali," sorrise Draco.  
  
"Assolutamente no, niente regali," disse Harry, scuotendo la testa ostinatamente. "E io ti ho già dato il mio, in ogni caso."  
  
"Hai detto che ci sarebbe stata anche la torta."  
  
"No che non l'ho fatto."  
  
"Sì invece. Una favolosa, enorme torta di cioccolata, ecco che mi hai detto."  
  
"Non l'ho detto!"  
  
"Harry. Non fare l'idiota. Sia io che tu sappiamo che io so che è una festa a sorpresa. E che ci saranno dei regali. E una torta. Te lo sei fatto sfuggire, ammettilo!"  
  
"Non è _vero_. E io non mi sono lasciato sfuggire un bel niente. E non ci sarà nessuna torta."  
  
"Già, sicuro. A parte che _ci sarà_."  
  
"...No... Voglio dire... Non è che... beh..." Harry lasciò andare un sospiro esasperato. "Sì, beh, lo sai che se Pansy viene a sapere che _tu_ lo sai mi ucciderà!"  
  
"Non lo farà," disse Draco, sogghignando, "perché sarebbe un regalo assolutamente orribile."  
  
"Magari si limiterà a lanciarmi addosso la torta."  
  
"Penso che sarebbe persino peggio," scherzò Draco. Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, e Draco proseguì, "ma in ogni caso, stiamo divagando. Abbiamo bisogno di vestiti. E non me la sento di affrontare tutta la strada fino dai Serpeverde per un nuovo paio di pantaloni, quindi ne prenderò in prestito uno dei tuoi."  
  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, e poi ridacchiò. "Va bene, allora. Mmh, però mi sa che i miei non ti andranno troppo bene," mormorò, inginocchiandosi di fronte al suo baule e rovistandoci dentro. "Penso che probabilmente ti sia più adatta la taglia di Seamus. Non gli importerà se prendi qualcosa di suo."  
  
Draco scrollò le spalle e si avviò verso il letto di Seamus. "Bene. Ehi, Harry... pensi che potrei provare a fare qualcosa per i tuoi capelli?"  
  
"Ahah. _No_."  
  
"Va bene. Imbecille," borbottò Draco.  
  
"Stronzo," ribatté Harry di rimando.  
  
Ma sorridevano entrambi mentre cominciavano a prepararsi per la serata.

*  *  *

"Ehi, Potter. Vorrei dirti una parola."

Harry si fece piccolo e gelò sul posto, il bicchiere ancora posato alla bocca, e sbirciò con circospezione alle sue spalle. Pansy se ne stava lì in piedi, a braccia conserte e con aria irritata. Harry poteva a sentire il suo piede tamburellare nervosamente contro il pavimento. Deglutendo lentamente, abbassò la coppa e si voltò con un sorriso splendente.  
  
"Pansy!" la salutò, fingendo allegria. "Che cosa posso fare per te?"  
  
"Dimmi, Potter. Come mai Draco non era sorpreso dalla festa?" chiese glaciale, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
  
Harry rise imbarazzato, grattandosi la nuca. "Perché, cosa intendi? A me sembrava assolutamente sbalordito." Il che era vero, nel caso in cui uno stesse cercando qualcuno abbastanza abile da poter recitare decentemente in un ruolo secondario di una soap-opera di serie B...  
  
E infatti l’affermazione era così oltraggiosa che la facciata inespressiva di Pansy si ruppe, e la ragazza sbuffò, prima di scoppiare improvvisamente in una serie di risatine.  
  
"Sicuro," tossì fuori tra le risate, "perché tutta la cosa del mani-sulle-guance, occhi-sgranati e 'Oh mio Dio, una festa a _sorpresa_? Per _me_?' era oh-così-genuina." Fece l'imitazione di Draco mentre lo diceva, e Harry cominciò a ridacchiare anche lui, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
  
"Mi dispiace," disse, con un sorriso colpevole. "Davvero, non avevo intenzione di dirglielo, ma me l'ha tirato fuori con le pinze giovedì..."  
  
"Ti ha torturato, non è vero?" lo punzecchiò Pansy.  
  
"Ehm..." Harry arrossì, "Beh, c'è una minuscola possibilità che io possa non essermi reso esattamente conto di quello che stavo dicendo al momento, perché potrebbe essere accaduto che lui mi abbia messo in una specie di... stato mentale disperato e abbastanza incoerente. Può darsi. Sai com'è."  
  
Pansy sollevò un sopracciglio, sogghignando. "Giuuuusto." disse, ridendo sotto ai baffi. " _Può darsi_. Dov'è il festeggiato, comunque? E’ da giovedì che te ne sei impossessato; non sono nemmeno riuscita a vederlo!"  
  
Harry si lanciò un'occhiata alle spalle per controllare se Draco fosse ancora dove l'aveva lasciato, e poi si voltò di nuovo verso Pansy e allungò il pollice in quella direzione. "Sta discutendo con Hermione di una certa teoria su... certe cose. Sembra Aritmanzia. Li ho lasciati quando hanno cominciato a ciarlare in Greco, a dire il vero."  
  
"Draco non sa parlare il Greco."  
  
"Beh, a me sembrava Greco. Non ho idea di che cosa stessero parlando."  
  
"Fammi indovinare," disse Blaise, che mentre gironzolava si era accostato a loro verso la fine della conversazione. "Aritmanzia, vero?" Pansy roteò gli occhi, annuendo.  
  
"Draco adora Aritmanzia," contribuì lei. "Quasi più di Pozioni, credo."  
  
"Credete che non lo sappia?" ribatté Harry. "Sta cercando di costringermi ad aiutarlo a ripassare per gli esami." Pansy e Blaise sogghignarono, non sembrando così comprensivi come Harry immaginava sarebbero stati.  
  
"Meglio tu che io, amico!" esclamò allegramente Blaise, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Harry lo fulminò, ma l'altro ragazzo gli mostrò semplicemente la lingua. Harry aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma improvvisamente delle braccia si avvolsero attorno alla sua vita e una voce molto familiare risuonò nelle sue orecchie.  
  
"Io la metterei via, Blaise, a meno che naturalmente tu non stia pensando di usarla presto," disse Draco con un sorriso malizioso. Harry sorrise, appoggiandosi all'indietro nell'abbraccio di Draco fino a sistemarsi dolcemente contro il suo petto.  
  
"Ah!" lo schernì Blaise. "Ti piacerebbe essere così fortunato!"  
  
"Ho già il mio, in realtà, grazie," replicò Draco altezzosamente mentre stampava un veloce bacio sulla guancia di Harry. Il ragazzo girò la testa e andò incontro al bacio seguente con uno proprio, in cui i due si persero rapidamente fino a che Pansy non si intrufolò tra i due.  
  
"Ok, ok, basta così!" esclamò separandoli. "Merlino, siete due piovre, parola mia!"  
  
"Ma- Pansy!" protestò Draco. "E' il mio compleanno!"  
  
"A dire il vero, Draco, hai compiuto gli anni due giorni fa," puntualizzò Blaise servizievole. Draco gli lanciò una rapida occhiata assassina, di fronte alla quale Blaise semplicemente sorrise.  
   
"Compleanno o no, mi sembra di non parlarti da secoli. Dai!" insistette Pansy, mettendo il broncio. Poi proseguì canticchiando, "C'è un regalo che ti aspetta!" Le sopracciglia di Draco si sollevarono.  
  
"C'è davvero? Bene allora!" Si strinse nelle spalle in direzione di Harry, e poi permise a Pansy di trascinarlo verso un angolo della stanza quasi vuoto, sorridendo per tutto il tempo. Harry roteò gli occhi prima di gettare un'occhiata a Blaise.  
  
"Hai idea di che cos'altro abbia programmato Pansy per questa serata?" chiese. Il volto di Blaise si corrugò pensieroso.  
  
"Il solito, credo. E' stata troppo occupata a studiare come una matta per fare grandi piani."  
  
"Giusto. Studiare. Già, anche noi abbiamo studiato un sacco."  
  
Blaise lanciò ad Harry uno sguardo piatto. "E' così che lo chiamate, adesso?"  
  
Harry sentì le sue guance scaldarsi e sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Sì, dopotutto in genere è questo il modo con cui uno si riferisce al ripassare tutti gli appunti di un altro e rileggere diversi capitoli di un libro per prepararsi ad un esame." Si interruppe un momento e poi continuò con un sorrisetto impertinente, "sono le _pause_ nello studio di cui ti dovresti preoccupare, anche se immagino che di quelle ne abbiamo fatte un numero sufficiente..."  
  
"Beh, fa' pure conto che io sia sconvolto," disse Blaise asciutto, voltandosi per andarsene. Harry sbuffò e poi lui e Blaise si scambiarono un sorriso prima di dirigersi verso altre zone della stanza.

*  *  *

  
La notte avanzò, e come di consueto alcune persone cominciarono a ritirarsi e a tornare alle loro Sale Comuni molto prima che la festa fosse davvero finita. Visto che era la settimana prima degli esami, se ne andarono molti più studenti del solito, sostenendo di avere un sacco da studiare il giorno dopo. Perciò quando Pansy a tarda sera chiamò finalmente tutti a raccolta, erano rimasti solo una manciata di studenti per casa.

"Non ho potuto resistere," disse Pansy, una volta che ebbe radunato tutti. "E' tradizione, dopo tutto." E con un sorriso sornione mostrò al gruppo una bottiglia vuota di Whisky Incendiario. "Ecco come sono iniziate queste feste, ricordate?"  
  
E così il gioco cominciò.

"Bleah, no."

"Che cosa- Draco!"  
  
"No! Non ho intenzione di baciare _lui_."  
  
"Oh, grazie a Merlino."  
  
"Ron, sta zitto. Draco, non puoi infrangere le regole in questa maniera."  
  
Un sopracciglio inarcato. " _Desideri_ guardarmi baciare il tuo migliore amico?"  
  
"Beh, no... Anche se l'hai già fatto prima d'ora."  
  
"Sì, ma quello era prima e questo è adesso, e la situazione è diversa! Ad ogni modo è il mio compleanno, quindi faccio quello che mi pare."  
  
" _Non è_ il tuo compleanno."  
  
"Chiudi il becco, Blaise." Pausa. Occhiata attorno al cerchio. "Semplice, bacerò la Granger al suo posto."  
  
" _Ehi_ -"  
  
All'unisono. "Sta' zitto, Ron!" "-Weasley!"

*  *  *

"Oh, no, nessuno dei due!"

Sospiro esasperato. " _Draco_."  
  
"Non ho alcuna intenzione di vederti pomiciare con Weasley!"  
  
"Non puoi _sempre_ averla vinta."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ma- mmph! Mmphf- ...mmmmm..."  
  
Diversi secondi di silenzio. "Va bene così, ragazzi." Pausa. "Draco. Potter." Altra pausa. " _Draco!_ "  
  
"Cosa c'è, Pansy?! Per Merlino, non puoi lasciarci nemmeno un minuto..."  
  
"Fallo quando sarà il tuo turno! Il resto di noi è stufo di vedere voi due che vi strusciate l'uno contro l'altro qualsiasi sia il posto!"  
  
"..."

*  *  *

"Harry." Silenzio. "Harry?"

Noncurante. "Mmh?"  
  
Strattonandolo per la manica. " _Harry!_ "  
  
Seccato. "Che c'è, Ron?"  
  
"Dovrei preoccuparmi?"  
  
"Per cosa?"  
  
Cenni in direzione del centro del cerchio. "Hermione e Pansy...  non ti sembra che se la stiano... _godendo_ un po' troppo?"  
  
"Uhm..." Di nuovo distratto.  
  
"Voglio dire, davvero, ormai è quasi un minuto..." Pausa. "Ehi! Le mani devono stare attorno alla sua vita, Parkinson! Non sopra _o_ sotto!"

*  *  *

Numerosi colpi di tosse e sputi.

"Beh, suppongo che ora sappiamo che Neville è etero."  
  
Volti che diventano verdi.  
  
"Anche Blaise."  
  
"Si sono a stento toccati."  
  
"Beh, Blaise è sempre stato un po' un amante del tragico."  
  
"...Davvero, Draco? Sarebbe _lui_ l’amante del tragico?"  
  
"Sì. Perché?"  
  
Testa che si scuote. Sospiro. "Niente, niente."

*  *  *

"Ahahah, Finnigan deve baciare una _ragazza_. Figuriamoci."

"Sembra che ad Hannah non interessi."  
  
Un sorriso. "Ma a Finch-Fletchley sì."

*  *  *

"Oh Dio. Come se non avessi visto questi due farlo già abbastanza."

"Draco!"  
  
"Harry, chiudi la bocca. Mi fanno male gli occhi, non posso guardare."  
  
"...E allora non farlo."  
  
"Non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo. E' come osservare un treno che deraglia."  
  
"Buffo, Ron dice lo stesso di noi."  
  
"...Beh. Che maleducato."

*  *  *

"Uhm...Draco?" Silenzio. "Draco? Seamus??"

"Harry, shhhh."  
  
"Ma...ma, Hermione!"  
  
"Si stanno solo baciando, Harry."  
  
"..." Occhi sgranati. "Questo è ben più che un bacio- Seamus, togli quelle mani da sotto la sua camicia!"  
  
Sorrisi oziosi mentre si separano per un secondo. "La mia camicia, vorrai dire. Dopo tutto ha addosso i _miei_ vestiti." Ancora silenzio.  
  
"Ehi!" Suoni strascicati, una leggera zuffa.  
  
Tenendo il broncio. "Me la stavo godendo..."  
  
Sorriso. "Grazie, Justin."  
  
"Nessun problema, Harry."

*  *  *

"...Sul serio, non ho niente da dire su questa coppia."

"Già."  
  
Sbuffo. "Ironico che sia una rarità vedere una ragazza e un ragazzo che si baciano per davvero."  
  
"Parvati sembra gelosa della sorella. Solo Merlino sa perché; dopo tutto, è Zacharias Smith."  
  
Sorrisetto. " _Io_ penso che sia carino."  
  
Piattamente. "Questo è perché ti assomiglia. In un certo modo."  
  
"Solo che non è così in forma."  
  
Sorriso condiviso. "Sì." Pausa. "Anche se è difficile dire chi di voi due abbia il carattere più irritante."  
  
"..." _Schiaffo_.  
  
"...Ouch."  
  
"Te lo sei meritato."  
  
Pausa. Sguardo di scuse.  
  
Occhi che si alzano al cielo. Piccolo sorriso.  
  
Mani intrecciate.

*  *  *

Ormai la notte si era fatta tarda, e la stanza era stata abbandonata da tutti tranne che da due ragazzi, che giacevano assieme su uno dei divani.

Draco stava sdraiato scompostamente sopra ad Harry, le braccia incrociate sul petto del ragazzo e il mento posato sopra. Harry teneva le mani incrociate dietro la testa. Erano così ormai da quasi un'ora, in silenzio. Draco stava finalmente per addormentarsi quando Harry abbassò una mano e spostò alcune ciocche della frangia dalla fronte dell'altro. Il gesto fece battere le palpebre sonnolente a Draco, che alzò lo sguardo su Harry con aria interrogativa. Harry gli sorrise dolcemente. Mosse un poco la gamba, visto che a causa del peso di Draco su di lui stava cominciando ad avere i crampi, e il ragazzo fremette lievemente.  
  
Harry si interruppe per un secondo, notando il movimento, e poi si spinse di nuovo in alto, sentendo la mezza erezione di Draco contro la coscia. Facendo un sorrisetto inarcò il sopracciglio, muovendo lentamente la gamba contro l'altro ragazzo.  
  
Le labbra di Draco si curvarono in risposta, ma dopo un attimo scosse la testa. "No," disse piano. "Non stanotte. Questo potrebbe essere l'ultimo momento libero che passiamo insieme, sai."  
  
Harry si immobilizzò e sgranò lievemente gli occhi. "Davvero?" chiese, come se stesse cercando di capire qualcosa nella propria testa.  
  
"Beh, voglio dire, per tutta la prossima settimana abbiamo gli esami," puntualizzò Draco. "E poi l'anno sarà finito. Dubito troveremo altro tempo per noi sul treno. E poi io starò al Manor per la prima parte dell'estate."  
  
"Oh," disse piano Harry, distogliendo lo sguardo. "Non ci avevo pensato." Abbassò anche l'altro braccio e li avvolse attorno alla vita di Draco, in modo da poter tirare il ragazzo maggiormente contro di sé. Draco sorrise e baciò Harry con dolcezza. Le loro palpebre calarono fino a chiudersi, mentre le loro lingue danzavano l'una attorno all'altra in modo lento e ritmico. Fu un bacio pieno di emozione, non inteso per portare a qualcos'altro, e quando finalmente si separarono, Harry lanciò a Draco un'occhiata indagatrice.  
  
"Draco," disse lentamente, lasciando cadere lo sguardo a lato mentre le sue guance arrossivano soffusamente. "Pensi... pensi che... magari..." Draco aggrottò la fronte quando Harry si irrigidì e tornò a guardarlo, lanciandogli uno sguardo intenso e bruciante che lo fece rabbrividire, mentre un improvviso calore gli riempiva il petto. "Pensi che un giorno potrai davvero... innamorarti di me?"  
  
La domanda colse Draco di sorpresa, tanto che la sua mente si svuotò e fu invece riempita da un soffice ronzio. Sgranò gli occhi, mentre la sua faccia gli sembrava così calda che fu sicuro fosse di un rosso brillante, ma non riuscì a concentrarsi quanto bastava per formulare una risposta. Non gli veniva in mente niente, riusciva a malapena a comprendere quello che Harry gli aveva appena chiesto, ma delle parole gli stavano affiorando alle labbra, e non era niente che avesse programmato di dire. Sembravano invece provenire da qualche parte nel profondo, ma sentiva che erano vere, e prima che potesse accadere qualcos'altro la sua bocca si aprì e la risposta rotolò fuori.  
  
"Harry, penso di esserlo già."  
  
E a quel punto le parole furono fuori, allo scoperto, sospese tra di loro, e Draco si sentì inspiegabilmente mortificato. Harry lo fissava con incredulità, o con incomprensione, se non per il fatto che stava cominciando a sorridere. E ora era raggiante, e poteva star cercando di dirgli qualcosa ma le orecchie di Draco erano piene di nient'altro che un rombo assordante e non riusciva ad afferrare nulla oltre al fatto che aveva appena confermato ad Harry che lo amava e-  
  
"Draco!"  
  
La testa di Draco scattò su dal punto dove, a quanto pareva, l'aveva seppellita contro il collo di Harry senza neppure rendersene conto, e guardò Harry timoroso.  
  
"Draco, va bene. Ascolta, io-" Una risata che gli gorgogliava in gola lo interruppe, e Draco avrebbe potuto pensare che Harry ridesse di lui se non fosse stato che non aveva mai visto il suo ragazzo così felice da... beh... a dire il vero, Draco non credeva di aver mai visto Harry tanto felice. "Draco, ti amo anch'io!"  
  
E tutto d'un colpo l'imbarazzo di Draco scomparve e il rombo nelle sue orecchie si affievolì e il mondo sembrò di nuovo tornare al suo posto, così che tutto quello che importava erano lui e Harry e questo momento e-  
  
"Davvero?" chiese debolmente, chiudendo le mani sulla stoffa della camicia di Harry e aggrappandosi forte. Harry annuì velocemente, ridendo ancora. Anche Draco rise, anche se sembrò più un singhiozzo, e poi lui e Harry si stavano baciando di nuovo, come se da un momento all'altro sarebbero stati divisi e questo fosse l'ultimo minuto che avessero insieme ed avessero un disperato bisogno l'uno dell'altro e cercassero di sfruttare appieno ogni secondo che passava per ottenerne il massimo.  
  
"Ti amo," disse di nuovo Draco quando si separarono, e le parole gli sembrarono straniere sulla sua lingua, ma allo stesso tempo totalmente giuste. Harry sorrise e poi lo baciò ancora.  
  
Qualche tempo dopo tornarono a starsene semplicemente stesi lì, le braccia avvolte l'uno attorno all'altro e le gambe intrecciate. Draco aveva un orecchio premuto sul petto di Harry, ascoltando il morbido _ba-dump_ del battito del cuore di Harry, e una delle mani di Harry stava distrattamente giocherellando con le ciocche di capelli di Draco.  
  
"Non voglio lasciare mai più questa stanza," mormorò Harry, stringendo la mano che aveva posato sulla vita di Draco.  
  
"Magari se chiediamo che il tempo si fermi, succederà," replicò Draco, spingendo una mano sotto al cotone soffice della maglietta di Harry e lasciandola appoggiata sulla pelle calda del ragazzo.  
  
"Non credo che la Stanza funzioni così," rispose Harry asciutto.  
  
"Beh, se ne dubiti in questo modo è ovvio che non funzionerà."  
  
"Certo, certo, colpa mia," sorrise Harry, e poi sbadigliò. "Dio, che ora è?”  
  
"Non penso che vogliamo davvero saperlo," disse Draco, sbadigliando a sua volta.  
  
"La notte non può essere già finita. E' troppo presto."  
  
"Harry, starò al Manor solo per un breve periodo," fece Draco in tono rassicurante. "Ti vedrò sicuramente a Luglio. Non posso perdermi il tuo compleanno, dopo tutto. E non è che il mondo finirà se non siamo insieme per un mese."  
  
Ad Harry non poteva importare meno del suo compleanno, ma improvvisamente la sua mente fu inondata dal pensiero di Voldemort e di tutti gli attacchi di quell'anno, e dei Mangiamorte evasi...  
  
Strinse ancora di più il braccio attorno alla vita di Draco. "Non si sa mai," bofonchiò nei capelli del ragazzo, stampandogli un bacio sulla tempia.  
  
Draco roteò gli occhi e gli sorrise brevemente, prima di rotolare giù e atterrare morbidamente sul pavimento accanto al divano. Afferrando la vicina bottiglia di Whisky Incendiario che avevano usato prima, sollevò un sopracciglio in direzione del suo ragazzo.  
  
"Dimenticatene per ora," disse, mentre un ghigno si faceva strada sulle sue labbra. "Giochi con me?"  
  
Harry sbatté le palpebre. "Giocare a cosa?"  
  
"Al Gioco della Bottiglia, deficiente," disse Draco con affetto, roteando gli occhi.  
  
"Ma siamo solo noi due..."  
  
"Beh, ma va? Non dirmi che ci sono altre persone che preferiresti baciare..." Draco inarcò un sopracciglio. Harry lo fissò per un attimo, e improvvisamente si rese conto di qualcosa.  
  
C'erano un sacco di cose di cui non era sicuro. Che cosa sarebbe successo quell'estate, tanto per cominciare. Quando avrebbe visto di nuovo Draco? Si augurò che qualunque cosa di cui si dovesse occupare al Manor non gli avrebbe portato via molto tempo. E per quanto riguardava la guerra? Sarebbe peggiorata ulteriormente? Davvero i Mangiamorte stavano pianificando qualcosa, ed era per questo che ultimamente le cose erano state tanto tranquille? Alla fine avrebbe dovuto scontrarsi con Voldemort ancora una volta?  
  
...Draco era o no sulla lista dei 'Da Uccidere' di Voldemort? Stare con Harry lo metteva in pericolo?  
  
Harry pensava spesso a queste cose. Si preoccupava un sacco, e non poteva evitarlo. E stare lontano da Draco non era per niente d'aiuto.  
  
Ma proprio in quel momento, quando guardò Draco, osservando quel suo sorrisetto, scrutando i suoi capelli arruffati, incontrando i suoi occhi che si erano impercettibilmente addolciti mentre fissava Harry, Harry scoprì che c'era una cosa di cui era totalmente certo.  
  
Non c'era assolutamente nessun altro che avrebbe preferito baciare.  
  
E così, con un largo sorriso, Harry fece girare la bottiglia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco, in chiusura (sniff sniff, sob sob), le fanart generali per questa storia.
> 
>  **[Cover ufficiale](http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y14/JulietaPotter/swascoverart.jpg) ** e **[banner ufficiale](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS_ColorBar3.jpg)** di [chesza](http://www.nocturnealley.org/chesza.livejournal.com), **[invito alla lettura](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v463/serasarahhhh/SWAS_bymiintsb.jpg) ** e **[icona ufficiale](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS5.gif)**  di [miints](http://miints.livejournal.com/) (quest'ultima con fanart di [midnighta](http://midnighta.livejournal.com/) e di [karla_meaghan](http://www.livejournal.com/users/karla-meaghan)).
> 
> **Altre pimping!icone:**
> 
>   * [H/D SWAS di elvensorceress  
>  ](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS26.jpg)
>   * [H/D SWAS in bianco e nero di vanillaskin  
>  ](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS26.jpg)
>   * [double drool di delly16  
>  ](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS26.jpg)
>   * [pimp!it di ksenia_blondie   
>  ](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS26.jpg)
>   * [Spin the bottle di mizuirosky   
>  ](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS26.jpg)
>   * [la bottiglia - qui con aggiunta di H/D - di basiliskfairy  
>  ](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS26.jpg)
>   * [H/D spin](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS10.png) di [phasera](http://phasera.livejournal.com/) 
> 

> 
>   
>  **Altri banner:**
> 
>   * [qui di xingou con fanart di nix.  
>  ](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS_ColorBar4.jpg)
>   * [qui e qui le due versioni diversamente colorate di countryapple1x2  
>  ](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/SWAS_ColorBar4.jpg)
>   * [qui](http://basiliskfairy.livejournal.com/) e [qui](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y151/maxinechan/swaswebbanner2.jpg) due versioni di un banner di [tari seregon](mailto:%20tariseregon_17@yahoo.com) con fanart di [eromonnede](http://www.livejournal.com/users/eromonnede/).
> 

> 
> Grazie per averci seguito!


End file.
